Quantum Mechanics
by Illegitimi
Summary: Quantum Mechanics is a set of principles describing physical reality at the subatomic level of all matter. In other words: The relationship between Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kotetsu Isane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own _Bleach_ and make no money/profit from it.

**Intro.**

_Quantum Mechanics_ is a compilation of one-shots brought about by my previous one-shot called _Qualifying Exam_. That fic found its genesis from the fantabulous story _Match Me_ by **x nihilo **in which Isane and Kurotsuchi were paired together on a date. Due to the wonderful reviews from **x** **nihilo**, **SevenSamCham**, **Renji's Girl**, and **Konoha's Story Teller** I have decided to throw together some drabbles regarding my take on the pairing.

Oh, let's hope that the cajones I am borrowing right now the true owner doesn't want them back anytime soon...

As a note on rating: some but not all will be around the T+ rating (even though the rating is posted as M). I usually rate things M just in case, but be warned now that I _love_ to write lemons. Though that probably shouldn't be in the very near future with this couple. But when the time comes? Check your coats and hats at the doorway, and hold onto your purses... That pair just _screams_ smex.

Happy trails.

_**~Illegitimi~**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Bleach_ and I make no profit nor gain from it.

**A/N:** I apologize for an chunders, grand falooms, or simple mistakes that I may make. I'm still a noob... This was inspired by a fic that I read a while ago (and I apologize for not remembering enough to give the author credit) that alluded to the 4th Division's Linen Closet.

**Linens and Things**

Isane looked dejectedly about her and wondered for the thousandth time what she was doing here. She was in the smallest of the utility closets and once again it was in shambles. It was used primarily as an over-flow for extra bedding and linen, but for some reason it had become a focus for more then just storage lately. She just _knew_ that it was being used for other reasons, but she never was able to catch the offending culprits. And she _knew_ that it was more then one person because the manner in that it was being used needed at least two people. Gods, she hoped that it didn't require more...

For the past couple of weeks whenever she had to come in here (and she was usually the only person to do so, or so she had previously thought) she invariably found bedding laid out in the corner or haphazardly stuffed back into place (and the _wrong_ place too, none the less). At first she wondered if maybe bedding had some how fallen off or shifted in the shelf, and just flopped open. She grimaced at the naivety of the thought, for when she went to pick the articles up an unmistakable smell wafted upwards and hit her like a slap in the face. She might not know a lot, and she certainly might not be as _experienced_ as some of her other shinigami sisters, but she knew the scent of _sex_ when she smelled it. She also knew the tell-tale stains it left behind as well.

At first she had been furious. Who would desecrate an innocent enough storage closet like that? There might come a time when they _needed_ that fresh linen, and what would happen if she had to run in here during an emergency and found it like it was now? Two rumpled futons were laying in the corner, and a couple of sheets tossed aside. Her anger had spiraled almost out of control when she felt that they still held the warmth of their previous occupants. Somehow she must have just missed the miscreants!

The second time that she had entered the closet there wasn't any bedding on the floor, but the linen that was shelved was disheveled and half falling out. It as as if someone had been pinned against it and had grabbed on to anything that they could find. She had been _really_ mad that time because that meant that she had to pull out scads of linen and then re-fold them before putting them back.

When she went to tell her captain about her continual findings Captain Unohana had let a small, soft, but amused smile cross her lips. Her captain had listened silently and patiently to her rant, and not saying a word until the end. Then, in a motherly way she had placed a gentle hand on Isane's shoulders and told her that as inconvenient as it all seemed right now it would stop soon enough. It was after all spring time.

_Spring time_? What did _spring time_ have to do with _anything_? What did _spring time_ have to do with being _professional_ or_ considerate_? Isane just couldn't fathom what her captain was trying to get at. She certainly didn't understand the gentle amusement in Captain Unohana's eyes at her Vice Captain's incoherence on the matter.

This time she was just depressed. If some couple felt the need to use this particular closet as a rendezvous point for some kind of illicit tryst, then fine. But couldn't they at least tidy up after themselves? What was she, a maid? She was the Fourth Division's Vice Captain, and _not _some bordello worker whose job it was to clean up after the paying guests and their chosen floozy... It was all just too _unfair_!

Isane's fists clenched in impotency by her sides. "Oh...I swear if I get my hands on who ever is pulling these stunts I am _so_ going to come _unglued_. I'm not as timid as I look, you know!" She shook a fist at the offending bedding and scowled menacingly.

"You're not? Well, I don't know if that is a good thing, or a bad thing," a second voice drawled behind her.

Isane almost jumped out of her skin. "Eeeek!" She whirled around to see Captain Kurotsuchi standing in the doorway and looking at her with amusement. Her heart was in her mouth and beating so fast that it felt as if it could fall out and lay pulsing at her feet any moment. The blood was rushing in her ears so loudly that she had no idea what he was saying (let alone why he was even there in the first place). All she could do was watch as his lips appeared to be moving but with nothing coming out.

Suddenly a white hand was waived in front of her face.

"Vice Captain Kotetsu? Are you in need of some medical assistance? Or merely psychological?"

Kurotsuchi's leaned forward so that his grinning smile and gleaming eyes were mere inches away from her own. She snapped back a step and waived her hands in the air before them.

"Oh no! No-no-no-no-no-no! I was just _talking_ to myself-"

"Ah, so it _is_ psychological." He straightened back up and cocked his head to the side, and in that way that he had that expressed supreme amusement. "Do you_ talk_ to yourself often? More importantly, do you_ answer_ yourself back?"

Isane blinked at him owlishly, and then turned crimson. This was just _unbearable_...She straightened herself up and ran a few fingers through her hair in order to buy herself at least a second or two before having to explain herself, and what he had caught her at. Or more importantly, _where_ he had caught her...

Oh Gods...Right next to her on the floor was the rumpled bedding. She hadn't gotten a chance to put it all away yet...

Her blush became so over-whelming that she could feel it start to spread down her neck. Under the watchful and piercing gaze of the captain blocking her exit she couldn't help but avert her eyes away. And unfortunately it was in the direction of the corner that held the used bedding.

Kurotsuchi's own eyes traveled Isane's path, and when they alighted on the obviously used futon his slowly moved back to her own. He didn't know what to think or what to feel for some reason. It was obvious to even an imbecile that the bedding in the corner had been used for recent sexual activities. That was for certain. But by who? _Her_? Was _that_ why she was so upset? Had he arrived just after her little _tête-à-tête _with someone? And if she had, then why should he be so upset, let alone care?

But was he even upset? _Of course not_. Their time spent together was nothing more then a professional interest in science and medicine. What should he care if she decided on her off time to meet and service some randy shinigami? As appalling as it was (and there must be _some_ regulation against such behavior) he really could care less. It was, however, very disappointing. He had thought a bit better of her then that.

"I am surprised and disappointed in you, Vice Captain Kotetsu. I had thought that you would have slightly better control of your more _baser_ instincts." Kurotsuchi sneered and stared Isane down with ease.

Isane could see his eyes turn as cold as frozen gold. A corner of his lip curled slightly and the sound of his voice was nothing short of absolute, superior condemnation. A chill went down her back. Her hands went back into fists, but this time they were filled with a good amount of her hakama. She was frozen under his piercing gaze as if she was nothing more then helpless prey, and he was the hungry predator that had cornered her. He was also a Captain, and she was nothing more then a Vice Captain, and he believed that he had caught her at something unfitting of a ranking officer.

Isane may be second in line to Unohana, but there was a wide expanse that separated a Captain from their Vice Captain, and it wasn't just the fact that she hadn't reached Bankai. There was _much_ more then that. So if the expanse between herself and Unohana was that noticeable, then the breach between her and Captain Kurotsuchi was even greater. Not that he was in any way a smarter or more powerful Captain then her own. In Isane's mind Captain Unohana was absolute perfection, and everything that she herself hoped to be someday. No one could come close to her Captain's skill, compassion, or sweetness of personality. The woman was more then a mother figure to Isane, but a corporeal representation of some divine goddess living among them as well.

But Captain Kurotsuchi was something else altogether. He certainly wasn't such a divine figure, and not by a long shot. Neither was he a Bad Boy. That she could understand and even deal with. Neither was he a hard ass or an anally retentive stick in the mud. Many people thought of him as being psychopathic, but that wasn't necessarily the truth. A psychopath has no idea about the rules that governed either society or one's own, personal actions. A psychopaths mental instabilities were incoherent and unexplainable even to themselves. Captain Kurotsuchi was anything but confusing or disjointed; his mental contemplations were razor sharp and fast as lightening across a dark sky. No, he was more sociopathic. A Sociopath's mind was lucid and calculating, but what set them primarily apart from their mentally aberrant sibling Psychopath was the _concept_ of rules. They knew all about society's rules and regulations, but they just didn't care. Rules were meant for others, and not for them. They were above such trivial and mundane things. Rules stopped them from seeking the truth or expanding upon their need for knowledge. In fact, many times they looked at themselves as omniscient or omnipotent in regards to the lesser beings that swarmed around them on a daily basis. So if one or two happened to get crushed or swept aside during the quest to achieve a higher goal (or even a whim), so be it. They were only helping Mother Nature along by weeding out the garden.

Yet even with that in mind Isane still wasn't frightened. All she felt was shame at his misconceived disapproval, and a slight thrill at her observation of his mental awareness. He was like a supreme authority figure and the darkest taboo all rolled into one. For some reason, and unlike any of the other Captains excluding her own, she felt the need to have his understanding. Why she should ultimately care what he thought about her personally shouldn't have really mattered, but for some reason deep down it did.

Kurotsuchi gave a disgruntled 'humph' and turned dismissively away from Isane, but it was her soft voice calling out after him that stopped hm dead in his tracks. His figure blocked the entrance unmoving and silent.

"Captain?" Isane's voice was soft and almost pleading. "It isn't what you think..."

"This is now the _second_ time Vice Captain Kotetsu where you have impertinently presumed to know what I think...How annoyingly amusing." He did not turn around or even speak slightly over his shoulder. His gaze was fixed ahead and his body posture was rigid. "_Please_, tell me _exactly_ what I must be thinking."

Isane was silent for a moment. The sharp, whip lashed tone was momentarily off-setting. He might not be the largest, the strongest, or even the most well liked of the twelve captains, but he was still a captain to be reckoned with, and certainly not one to be underestimated. His aura and essence commanded complete authority and obedience.

"I believe that you think that I had engaged in inappropriate behavior here."

Kurotsuchi looked over his shoulder slightly to answer her, and it was enough that she could see a raised brow and the cold smile accompanying it. "Oh? And you _weren't_?"

"No, Captain._ I was not_," she said firmly and with slight boldness. "In fact, I was in here for the hundredth time cleaning up after someone else! Not that_ anyone_ but me cares! So until _Spring Time_ passes and _Summer_ arrives it appears that I am going to be _stuck_ cleaning up after other people's spur of the moment, unrestrained, inconsiderate, messy, canoodling sessions!"

Isane's ire was now back, and in full force. It also held a certain petulant ring to it that caused Kurotsuchi to slowly turn around, and look at her and the bedding with a second and renewed look of interest.

"Ah....so I _see_ now, said the blind man. So it_ is_ true what they say about the Fourth Division's Linen Closet. Funny how fact is usually stranger then fiction." He raised a brow and gave Isane a funny look of his own.

Isane looked at the captain dumbly. "What?"

Kurotsuchi walked slowly over to the offending bedding and looked down it with a small, wry smile. He tapped it lightly with a toe and looked back over at Isane's blank and uncomprehending face. His smile widened at her ignorance.

"This linen closet has become almost legendary among the Gotei Thirteen, and as a place for a quick and yet comfortable lover's tryst. It also appears that it has a convenient _maid service_ as well..."

The look of dumbfoundment on Isane's face swiftly vanished at the Captain's snide remark and smirk. "_What?!?_"

Kurotsuchi's eyes gleamed golden with amusement at watching the mercurial mood swing of the now outraged lieutenant. He was swiftly becoming fascinated at how the normally timid and shy Isane could with the right stimulation loose her submissive attitude. He wondered if such behavior was simply a facade, and hidden deep inside the woman's _true_ form lay. To be able to unleash such passions was an interesting temptation...But he also couldn't help but poke and prod her as well. It was all just too delicious.

"So you _haven't_ heard the rumors and tales?"

Isane felt herself coming unglued. "What do you_ mean_ it is legendary?! _Who?_ Who uses this division like a_ cheap whore house_ and then expects _me_ to clean up after them?!"

Kurotsuchi tapped a wondering finger against his chin in contemplation. "So, are you more upset that people use this place for a rendezvous, or is it because you have been stuck cleaning up after them? Or is it _something else_ all together..."

Kurotsuchi stared intently at the young woman and was enthralled by the myriad of emotions playing across her normally placid visage. He could see embarrassment, anger, confusion, and even regret. What could she be regretting? No, it wasn't regret as much as maybe it was _envy_...

Ah, so the sweetly timid lieutenant is _envious_ of these perverse activities, is she? How interesting.

"Captain, this division's goal and purpose is to heal and maintain the good health of our fellow shinigami," Isane said primly.

"You forgot to add: and clean the streets as well," Kurotsuchi said, and unable to add the slight jab at the Fourth Division's sore spot. He didn't really see a need for being so touchy about the subject. _Someone_ had to keep the Seireitei clean from refuse, and as long as it wasn't_ his_ division he really didn't think too much of it. But _obviously_ she did by the bright, red spots on her cheeks.

"Oh, I _see_ now...it is all so_ clear_ now to me," she said with clenched teeth. "Since people think that my division has_ nothing better to do_ then patch up wounds and pick up garbage that we can obviously_ also_ find the time to clean up after their _fucking_?!"

Both Kurotsuchi and Isane looked at each other in stunned silence. But the silence between the two was from vastly different ends of the spectrum.

Isane was mortified with every fiber of her being. It was as if she was suddenly a gum ball machine and the thought was down the chute and out her mouth before she could even try and stop it. Not only had she expressed her thought in such a crude and undignified manner, but that she had voiced it so loudly and vociferously to _him_. Not only had she been insubordinate, but she knew with everything that she had that he would _never_ let her live it down.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand wasted no time with his reaction. He laughed louder and longer then he had ever done in his entire life. It came out in a harsh bark and with such force that he had to hold onto the door frame with one hand. He was slightly bent over and gasping for breath. When he could control the unexpected emotion with a certain modicum of restraint he looked over at the furiously blushing and discomposed woman with delight.

She looked mad enough to chew and spit nails, and more ever she looked like she wanted to just melt into the floor and ooze away as unobtrusively as possible. Oh no, not when there was so much fun to still be had._ No way_ was she going to get away_ that _easily.

With the skilled ease and intelligence of a long time predator he slowly and imperceptibly moved closer to her. He stopped when he saw her eyes shift in recognition of his impending close proximity. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, you wouldn't be _jealous_ of such activities, now would you?"

"I have _no idea_ what you could be saying, Captain." Isane forcefully tried to stand her ground against the imposing figure. Why did he appear suddenly closer?

A small, unnoticeable, gliding step was made by the Captain. "I am _saying_ Isane, that I believe that you wished that at least _one_ of those times that it would have been _you_ messing up your closet. Maybe then other people's actions would have been a bit more _understandable_,"

Isane's eyes shifted slightly to the left but swung back quickly when she thought that she saw him move just a scant inch closer. Was he-

"Is _that_ it Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Kurotsuchi cut smoothly into her thoughts that he could see roiling just behind her eyes. "Are you harboring a deep, dark, desire for such an exploration of your own?"

Isane felt like she was a mouse caught in the hypnotic eyes of a stalking cobra. There was no where that she could run and no where else that she could look. His bright gold eyes were never wavering and held her own in thrall. She could feel some where deep inside her that primitive need for self preservation kick in, and it screamed and pounded to be let out. But for some reason she couldn't open that door, and if truth be told she didn't think that she wanted to. So she watched in fascination, and almost as if she was outside her own body as he slowly crept forward. His low voice was sinfully alluring and the slow advancement of his body towards her own kept her feet stuck firmly in place. She was soon past the point of no return (and any escape), and just for once let herself go with the flow.

Before she knew it he was standing directly in front of her, and with only a few inches between them left to spare. If he had moved any closer she would have been able to touch _Ashisogi Jizo_ with no problem. As it was she could feel a tingling heat coming off of him in palpable waves. Her eyes were almost level with his, and all they could do was stare helplessly into them.

This wasn't the first time that she had been held captive by his eyes or his presence, and a maniacally laughing and snickering voice deep in the back of her head said that it certainly wouldn't be the last. How could she _not_ be drawn in by such a man? Her eyes scanned his face avidly, and with him being in such a close proximity she figured that it was least that he owed her.

His face with the white paint was all too familiar to her, but being up so close to him made her want to know even more what lay underneath it. And not just in the literal sense. What was going on behind those amber eyes? They never seemed to rest, and not even for a moment. They were _continually_ calculating, shrewd, and investigative. They could be bitingly harsh one moment and then amusingly soft the next. He was a conundrum of dichotomy to be sure.

What _really_ stunned and amazed her was that for the first time ever she really had a chance to take in his scent. If she had enough courage to close her eyes in order to fully indulge and envelope herself in his scent she would say that the first image to come to mind would be the smell of snow covered cedar wood. He was incredibly crisp and refreshing smelling. _How odd._..If anything she would have expected to smell chemicals or the by-products of his experimentation's. Instead she felt as if she had been transported to a silent, winter forest. A coldly tranquil place that was expectantly hushed, and was only waiting for spring time to arrive.

Isane's eyes widened but she never moved as she saw a hesitant finger slowly rise towards her mouth. They widened but then slowly started to drift closed as her body and mind waited impatiently for the touch.

The touch that never came due to the arrival of a third person behind Kurotsuchi.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, how _astounding_ it is to find you here, and in one of my_ linen closets_ no less," came the calm but firm voice of Captain Unohana. She walked in past the startled couple and looked around the room with interest. "My, this linen closet _does_ get a lot of use, doesn't it?"

Unohana looked from one figure to the other and gave a motherly and very knowing look between the two. She had been slightly concerned when her twentieth seat had come rushing into her office to tell her that Lieutenant Kotetsu was being held hostage by Captain Kurotsuchi in one of the linen closets. At first she hadn't believed her ears. There was _no way_ that could be happening as firstly she hadn't felt any inkling of the man's presences, and secondly, what business could he possibly have with his Lieutenant in such a way? After finding out which linen closet the two were in a few pieces of the puzzle that was Isane lately slide smoothly into place.

So, it appeared that her recent time spent with the Twelfth Division's Captain was a bit more then met the eye.

To say that she _hadn't_ been concerned when first hearing about the two deciding to collaborate together would have been a lie. She _was_ concerned for her Lieutenant, and not only as was her duty to her subordinate but as her _alma mater_ as well. She may not be Isane's birth mother, but she was in more ways then one her _nourishing mother_. Isane was all that she could ever want in both a Lieutenant and a daughter, and she would do everything in her power to protect her. Even if that meant from another division's captain.

Yet as she watched her subordinate closely she started to see small, tell-tale differences in her demeanor. Isane was slowly becoming a bit more out-going and confident. Not a lot, but enough that maybe only she could as of yet see. Unohana could also tell when it was getting close to a meeting between the two as Isane would get nervous and expectant, and then on the day of the meeting she would rush through her duties in order to spend just a bit more time then usual preparing herself. Almost as if she was going on a _date_. When she came back she would have this simultaneously satisfied but unsatiated air about her. As if she had been given the greatest treat of seeing her interest, but then having to part too soon from him as well. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but upon seeing the two together in the small storage room (and this one in particular) everything had finally clicked together.

Captain Kurotsuchi and her Lieutenant had eyes for each other.

She didn't quite know what to think, but she did know enough to trust in Isane's judgment. If Isane felt that Kurotsuchi was worth her time and effort then she would not stand in their way. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't keep a maternal watch over her foster daughter. She may be the gentlest captain, but she was gentle in the way that only a lioness could be with her cubs. She could and would fend off all unwanted invaders if need be.

But did her Lieutenant need such assistance right now? Hmm...

"Lieutenant, would you please be so kind as to help sort out some of the paper work on my desk? The one's that have to do with the newest recruits. I just can't seem to figure out where they should be placed..."

Unohana gave Isane a sweet smile and a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

Isane snapped to attention and bowed to her captain. "_Of course_ Captain Unohana, right away. I was just thinking about that the other day, and I have already drawn up a loose outline as to where they should go. Leave it to me!"

She gave Kurotsuchi a bow as well before leaving, but her eyes always stayed averted. Sliding past the two captains Isane made a break for it once she was in the openness of the hallway. Neither captain said a thing or made a move until Isane's foot steps were nothing more then a memory. Unohana may have had a gentle smile on her mouth when she turned to speak to Kurotsuchi but the look in her eyes was much sharper.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I will neither comment upon nor want any detailed explanation as to what I walked into. My Lieutenant is a grown woman and one who readily knows her own mind. I _will_ however say this, and it will only be said once: _watch yourself_, because rest assured _I_ am watching _you_."

Kurotsuchi visibly bristled at the presumptuous warning. How _dare_ that woman_ say_ such a thing, and to _him_ of all people? Who was_ she_ to tell _him _to watch his actions? Further more, he hadn't even been _doing_ anything.

_**Not yet you hadn't, but I bet if you had been given just a few more minutes you would have been**,_ said a small, laughing, child-like voice in his head.

**_Ashisogi Jizo?_**

His query was met with silence, and the silence coupled by the insulting warning from Unohana sent his blood rapidly boiling.

"Captain Unohana, I find your statement insulting, unamusing, and thoroughly uncalled for," he said scathingly. "I do not now or ever in the future have any intention of-"

"That's _good_, Captain," Unohana said cutting the other captain of smoothly. "Isane means a lot to me, and not just as a Lieutenant. I would hate to have to visit you over at the Twelfth, but if I had to _I would_," she finished with a warning glare.

Suddenly her face took on its usual imperturbable smoothness and a soft twinkle replaced the harsh look it had moments ago. "Now Captain, since you seem to be availing yourself of my linen closet, please be sure to tidy up after yourself next time, alright? It really isn't fair to expect Isane to always have to bear that burden."

Unohana turned around smoothly and left the gaping Twelfth Division's Captain behind her. As she walked out the room she swore that she could her a strangled growl and low cursings emanating from his direction. She even imagined that she heard a loud but dull thump like the kind made by a pile of futons being thrown against a wall. Walking down the hallway towards her shared office with Isane a beatific smile spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** at the end

**Being a Captain of Feng Shui**

Isane slowly closed the book in her lap and stared out at the training ground before her. It was one of the rarely used and generally forgotten training grounds as it was neither large enough for a decent melee competition nor was it small enough for a more private sparring session between two people. Besides that, the ground was uneven and filled with prickly weeds and saplings due to the fact that it wasn't maintained in any way. It appeared to be happily forgotten by everyone, and it was for that reason that Isane often came there on her late afternoons off for the privacy that it offered. It allowed her to decompress after a trying day or just read, relax, and maybe have a quite, late lunch by herself. She never told anyone of this place as she wanted to keep the secret all to herself. She _needed_ to keep the secret all to herself.

Living in the barrack of the Fourth was most times very satisfying to her. She loved the atmosphere of being around the people and things that she enjoyed the most: her job and her friends. She loved being a healer and the people that she worked and trained with were some of the very best. Their dedication and devotion to medicine and the protection of the Seireitei filled her with such pride that sometimes it made her eyes tear and her chest to become tight at the thought. As silly as it sounded to even her the trite expression fit perfectly, and she would defend it against all mockery.

But even she had her limits sometimes, and sometimes a girl just needed some alone time. Sometimes she just needed to get away, clear her head, and not have anyone need anything from her. Even if it was only for a few hours. She especially needed this time since she was slated for street cleaning and tunnel maintenance for the next two days. It was her least favorite job, and one that was generally given to new recruits. It was given to the newest members for various reasons: you needed to know all aspects of your job if you had any chance of fulfilling them as a whole properly; it was an important and needed job that had to be fulfilled as disease could easily be spread through poor sanitation; and the most important reason was that as a noob you just got stuck with the shit jobs. Because of those reasons and as what she considered to be an important part of her own duties she always took a turn with the green recruits. It showed them that no matter who you were_ nothing_ was beneath you. Besides, didn't someone once tell her that suffering was good for the soul, and that it built character? So for those important reasons Isane always took to the streets when it was her turn , and kept a smile on her face and the grumblings to a minimum. It was one of those times where rank did not have its privileges.

She sighed and closed her eyes. It would be dusk soon and then she would have to go back. There were patients to be taken care of and matters to attend before she could return to her semi-spacious but humble quarters. Alone.

When she opened them again she looked down at the book still sitting patiently in her lap. It had shown up on her desk for some reason, and when she had asked Captain Unohana about it all she had received was a smile and a shrug. Her captain had no idea where it had come from, but it did seem interesting: _The Colors of Feng Shui. _Why would anyone put that book on her desk, and in such a conspicuous place as to garner her _immediate_ attention? As she was in the process of throwing it off to the side she had stopped herself and opened it up for perusal. It wasn't until a good five minutes later that she realized that she had been reading it non-stop. She had decided to place it with her small parcel of snacks that she had put together for her 'me time' in order to read it more thoroughly. And read it she had, and from cover to cover no less. It was _fascinating_ really. She had known all about Feng Shui, but had never really given it too much consideration. It seemed amusing but hardly worth her time. It was slightly all too esoteric for her. One liked the colors one liked, and if you didn't like certain colors she couldn't see someone surrounding themselves with them, and no matter what their value might be.

Yet the book finding its way onto her desk must have some special reason behind it...Who would have done it and for what purpose?

"It appears that we are forever fated to meet in out of the way and interesting places," a voice said from behind the tree where she sat.

Isane stiffened in surprise, and when the grinning visage of Captain Kurotsuchi appeared from around the base of the tree that she was leaning against she almost felt like peeing herself.

"Must you_ always_ sneak up on me?!" Her embarrassment and fright momentarily over-came her common sense and propriety. If she hadn't been startled so then it would have been quite obvious that her manners were more then slightly lacking. But as it was her heart was pounding and her nerves were jittery.

_**Gods, Itegumo...couldn't you have at least warned me? **_

Isane could feel as well as hear her zanpakuto's humor.

_**Why Isa-chan? You need to learn to have more situational awareness. Besides, I like Ashisogi Jizo...**_

Isane sighed in defeat. What was the point in trying to fight? Sometimes she didn't quite understand her own zanpakuto's sense of humor.

Kurotsuchi stood over Isane and looked down at her in high humor. He _liked_ scaring her, but if truth be told he really wasn't _scaring_ her as much as he was just _nudging_ her. It was at times like these when he could get small glimpses into her _true_ personality. He felt that when she was so confronted by him for a brief moment her cloak of insecurity was temporarily dropped, and the woman within (or the woman that she always wanted to be) shown through. Like now, when she totally forgot the deference due to him as a captain. Anyone else would have been on their feet and bowing, but Isane was sitting there looking like a fish out of water. An _enraged_ fish out of water no less.

What _really_ caught his attention was the book in her lap.

"I had _no idea_ that you were interested in Feng Shui," he said sitting close but not too near to her. "How is it that such a medicinal mind could be interested in such an arcane and neolithicaly cabalistic yet simultaneously nouveau époque subject?"

Isane looked at Kurotsuchi with a blank look, and then to both their surprise she threw her head back and laughed. When her chuckles were under control she looked at her companion with an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes.

"How is it that only_ you_ seem to be able to get away with describing Feng Shui in such a way? I don't even think that _Captain Kuchiki_ could have pulled _that _mouthful off..."

He nodded as if thoroughly understanding the concept but not the jest. "Benefits of a classical education, Lieutenant. Captain Kuchiki _does_ have a classical education as well, but no _real_ idea as how to use it to its full potential. I however, can. May I please see it?"

He held his hand out, and Isane automatically and without even giving it a second thought placed the book in it. Kurotsuchi took the book and started to turn the pages, and every once in a while he would make positive or negative noises in response to what he was reading. After he was done reading what he wanted he closed the book, but still held it within his grasp.

"So, please explain to me the meanings, or more importantly your _interpretation_ of such abstruse advice." He looked at her with an unreadable look on his face and casually waived the book in the air.

Isane blushed at the sudden, pop quiz. She hadn't really studied the book, but had merely been reading it as a form of background noise while she relaxed. She certainly hadn't expected to be _grilled_ on it...

"I am not sure what you mean, Captain. Do you want to hear about how colors affect or mirror our personalities? Or are you looking to to see what colors are most beneficial to what we would hope to obtain both mentally as well as spiritually?" Isane tried to buy herself a bit of time as her brain frantically processed and assembled the information in such a manner that would make her seem the least stupid.

Kurotsuchi cocked his head to the side and appeared to be considering the question. "Hmm...How about _you _tell _me_ how the colors that_ I_ choose reflect _my_ personality," he said, and giving her a shark's smile.

Isane stifled a gulp. Now _that_ was a loaded question...She didn't know if she had the courage to be so open and familiar with him. What if she spoke out of turn or misinterpreted something? What would he do if he took offense?

"Come, come Lieutenant..._Please_ humor me, and answer _exactly_ as you see fit." He looked over at Isane with a large, bold grin. His eyes never left her face.

Isane turned and fully faced the captain next to her. For all intensive purposes he seemed relaxed, friendly, and interested. He tapped the book's open pages and raised an eye brow in expectation. She looked down at her clasped hands and a small furrow appeared on her brows. She just wasn't so sure...

He leaned slightly towards her, and had a look of playful conspiracy about him. "In return, I _promise_ to tell you truthfully and with no obfuscation if your analysis is correct." He dangled the promise like a rich, ripe carrot before the interested woman.

She looked at him interestingly, but with more then a bit of hesitation. "You _won't_ become upset?" The man's short temper was legendary.

Kurotsuchi gave a small, genuine smile and shook his head. "I_ promise_ to be an officer and a gentleman."

After a few, hesitant moments Isane seemed to finally relax, and it wasn't because of the words spoken. It was more because of the total _ridiculousness_ of the statement, and coming from _him _of all people. Officer and gentleman? Yes, he was an officer, but a gentleman? _Hardly_...If Captain Kurotsuchi was a gentleman then Captain Kuchiki was nothing more then a lowly peasant.

She nodded , shrugged, and gave him a look as if to say: ok, you asked for it. She settled herself once again more comfortably and seemed to take a visual stock of him seriously. Her eyes traced every inch of him, and from the top of his oddly shaped hat to his black, hakama covered knees. When she was done she looked back up into his face and the words that she was about to speak seemed to be frozen in place.

His eyes were staring at her intently, and they held a certain predatory and heightened look, but for what reason she had no idea. All she knew was that for some reason it sent a _ zing_ down her spine, and not in a bad way.

She cleared her throat, and decided that it was now or never to take the plunge.

"Well, I would say firstly that the principal colors that you have chosen to associate with, primarily the colors of white, black, gold, and purple express your personality both professionally as well as personally. And_ not_ just because they might be a part of your required uniform, but more ever I believe that even if they didn't you would have _still_ picked them out."

Isane looked at him to gauge how what she had so far was holding up, and more ever how he was accepting it.

Kurotsuchi's eyes were wide, and the smile on his face was less aggressive and more appreciative. He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, let's first look at the black and white that you wear. Both are colors that are an important part of your uniform. Black being an austere symbol of authority and white being purity. Both are symbols that are associated with captaincy. However, they have even deeper meanings, and ones that I am sure that you already know."

"Oh?"

Isane nodded. "Yes, the color black in Feng Shui is associated with emotional protection and power. While white, though it primarily represent purity also stands for poise and confidence. Again, two qualities that are essential for a captain. Gold, and especially when combined with white strengthens concentration and promotes a calming atmosphere."

He gave a small chuckle. "Do they now?"

Isane flushed slightly. "Well, according to that book they apparently seem to. Purple on the other hand represents spiritual awareness, and is supposedly beneficial for mental as well as physical healing. What I think is very interesting," she said with her face set in deep concentration, "is that the colors of black, white, and purple are associated with Yin, or the feminine. A such, they are represented by such terms as slow, soft, insubstantial, diffusiveness, and the night. In contrast, the gold is a masculine Yang element, and by definition is hard, fast, hot, aggressive, and associated with daylight. So though you have a seemingly over-abundance of Yin it is all stabilized out by a single Yang. An odd but balanced recipe, don't you think?" Isane turned to him for confirmation, and when she saw the look in his eyes all the breath left in her lungs stayed momentarily trapped, and with nowhere to go.

An enigmatic smile of monumental proportions was on his mouth, and his eyes burned with an unwaivering fire.

_Heaven's! What's __**that**__ look for?!_ Her mind screamed the question inside her.

_**Oh, Isa-chan...really?**_

Isane could once again feel her zanpakuto's high humor. She felt like there was a joke being told, and for some reason she was the punch line.

"C-C-Captain? Are you..._mad_ at me? Did I say something _wrong_?" She looked down at her hands folded in her lap and worried the fingers together nervously. "Did I sound _too_ _stupid_," she asked in a whisper.

"Quite the contrary, Isane. Quite the contrary."

Isane peered over at him, and whatever look had been there previously had now vanished. In its place was just simple, plain old, respectful interest. And not just for her opinion, but for her as a person as well. He looked as if he was _almost_ impressed with her.

She didn't quite know how to take it.

"There is also a small chapter on numbers, which I found _particularly_ interesting and amusing," he said flipping through the pages casually. "It seems that the number one means unity, and the number two is equated with easy. Hence, my division then would be thought of as an 'easy unity'. _Yours_ however..." He looked over at Isane to see how she would react to the book's analysis.

"The number four is associated with the concept of death," she said softly.

He nodded. "And as the second spot in the Fourth your position could be described as an 'easy death'. He raised a brow at the revelation. She sat there saying nothing, but a sad look seemed to have taken the place of her usual, sweet shyness. He found that look to not be appealing, and for many reasons.

He snapped the book shut as if closing off any more avenues of discussion on the matter.

"Well," she said clearing her throat. "As you said, it really is probably all nothing but _bunk_..."

"I don't know about that, Isane. It does seem to have more then a _slight_ amount of merit." He looked at her and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as if neither accepting nor discounting the whole thing. " However, as I promised in the beginning, I will now give you _my_ unadulterated opinion of _your_ analysis."

He looked at her and appeared as if in a chivalrous manner was waiting for her acceptance.

Isane nodded and kept her eyes glued to his face.

With an answering nod of satisfaction Kurotsuchi folded his arms across his chest and turned away to look out over the unused training ground. "In regards to the black that we all wear you have deduced correctly its significance. It _does_ represent a serious and dedicated authority figure. It is severe in its simplicity and yet at the same time denotes confidence and a seriousness of intent. The white over-laying the black is a symbol of professional chastity, in that there is no other purpose but that which we are charged with: the protection against Hollows or other threats. Now, as to the more _personal_ thought on the gold and purple that I wear?" He looked at her with a side long glance, but never changing his general position of one who was looking out before him. "I _could_ say that the colors purple and gold are used to merely represent my physical and mental supremacy, but then that would _not_ be a full truth. In fact, I have always found those colors _comforting_ for some reason, and whether that is a conscious or subconscious choice I cannot rightly say."

"They fit you Captain," Isane said softly. And she meant it. None of the other Captains could have pulled off such boldness and gotten away with it. The only other captain that had such an ability was Captain Kyoraku with his trade mark floral kimono. If anyone else had tried to wear such perverse clothing choices they would have just come of as being ridiculous, and certainly not to be taken seriously. But some how those men were able to pull their seemingly odd clothing choices not only with aplomb, but they also garnered the respect due to them.

"Can I ask you a slightly _personal_ question, Captain?" Isane suddenly felt a boldness with him not previously experienced.

Kurotsuchi looked over at Isane with interest. "You can honestly ask me _any_ question, Isane. But that does not necessarily mean that I will _answer_ it..."

She nodded as if it was something that she had already expected. "Why do you wear that one nail so long? And why do you paint yourself white and wear that mask?"

Kurotsuchi smiled at the very subjective questions. She was the _only_ person to have ever been so bold or so courageous to ask them of him out loud. No one, in all his years had ever wanted those answers from him. Though he knew very well that many people speculated upon them. He raised his hand that held the one, long finger nail before himself and turned it one way and then the other, as if looking at it for the very first time.

"I wear it as an ancient symbol of nobility. It is a status symbol, if truth be told. It shows that I do not do manual labor."

Isane frowned. "But you _do_ do manual labor, Captain. We all do. All the work that you do in your lab-"

"That is not _physical_ labor as much as they are _mental_ and _academic_ exercises. The experiments that I perform as well as the fighting that I do are tasks that only a select few can carry out, and accomplish with such a high degree of success. I am most simply put: one of the chosen few."

The look on his face was not as smug as Isane would have thought it would be after making such an exclamation. His face was as calm and collected as his voice. He seemed as if he was merely passing on an obvious and undeniable truth.

"So are you saying that manual labor is somehow _beneath_ you? That only _peons_ and _dredges_ need get their hands dirty?" The questions were acerbically bitten out. She couldn't help but think about her own foray tomorrow into the sewer systems. Maybe he was right after all...

Kurotsuchi could see Isane's doubt and insecurities play across her face one after another. It was interesting how mobile her features were. And it was just as interesting as to what would set her off. He couldn't exactly say because he himself had more then once been surprised as to what caused her sudden spikes of anger.

"That is not it at all Lieutenant, and I am surprised by your somewhat childish out burst. I, as well as anyone in command know that you first have to learn how to _follow_ before you can know how to _lead_. I too have spent time as a subordinate."

Isane looked down and nodded. She felt a sudden wave of shame at her uncontrolled remark.

"As to manual labor being beneath me? That is hardly the fact. I will not lie however and say that I rather dig ditches then plan experiments. I may be _many_ things, but a _liar_ I am not," he said honestly. "It is just that my academic pursuits are a much better use of my resources and talents. Besides," he said poking her with said nail, "I would be more in the way then anything else. I would most probably be too bossy and filled with too many complaints to be much help. Don't you think?"

She couldn't help but smile at the idea. He probably would end up being so loud and annoying that he would end up just being sent away. "What about the white paint and the mask that you wear," she whispered.

He gave a short, ironical laugh. "_Ah yes_, my mask and white body paint...Well, once again maybe I chose to do something that sets me physically apart from my fellow shinigami? Maybe I do it to keep other people away?"

She was floored by his honest, not quite humble, and yet heart felt admissions. Isane almost didn't know what to say or think. It wasn't a large, or even a necessarily earth shattering revelation into his personality, but it was probably more then anyone (and including his daughter/Lieutenant Nemu) had ever seen. She also could not believe the _conversation_ that she was having with him. It all seemed too surreal.

"But why would you want to do_ that_, Captain?" Isane blurted the question out.

Kurotsuchi suddenly rose and brushed the grass and leaves off himself. It appeared as if he had had enough of their conversation and time together. He looked down at the startled look on the woman's face and nodded.

"As interesting as this has all been I should let you get back to your work. I wouldn't want your Captain to come and visit me for any reason at my division," he said dryly. "And certainly not if it seems as if I have detained you for one reason or another. Good day, Isane."

Before Isane could say anything Kurotsuchi flash-stepped away from her, and leaving her suddenly all alone, stunned, and highly confused.

Kurotsuchi appeared again a bit away from where he had been with Isane and entered the a more habituated area of the Seireitei . He strode purposefully through the streets back to his own division and not taking in anything or anyone that was around him. His mind was always turning and churning, but lately it was turning and churning on different matters. Normally he would be devising new hypothesis and planning new experiments, but lately...Lately he just couldn't quite put the effort into his normally satisfying mental stimulations. It was as if something (or someone?) was making his mental thought process disjointed and discombobulated.

Damn it all! It was getting to be not just annoying and a nuisance, but a real pain in the ass as well.

_**Mayuri-sama is so-o-o-o-o-o silly...**_came the unasked for an unwanted childish voice in his head. _**You need to concentrate more.**_

He was in no mood to hear such castigations from his zanpakuto about his mental state. He was quite capable of decoding any mystery if he so desired. He certainly didn't need to be chastised by Ashisogi Jizo! What did that _over-grown baby_ know of_ his_ feelings anyway...

_**I know all about your feelings, Mayuri-sama. I am you and you are me.**_

"Not now, Ashisogi Jizo! Not now...I have neither the patience nor the time to wax philosophical with _you_ right now."

Kurotsuchi could feel a large, heavy sigh of disappointment deep within his mind. He could feel his zanpakuto's petulant disappointment within himself. Ashisogi Jizo could be so _confounding_ at times! On one hand his zanpakuto had a child-like innocence that even such a jaded and cynical man such as himself found refreshing. On the other hand, Ashisogi Jizo could be at times very austere and elitist in his opinions. He reminded Kurotsuchi of a pious and harshly critical clergyman. Most times his zanpakuto's opinions and comments were either amusing, insightful, or both.

But not now. Now they would only provoke his ire and cause his rapidly degenerating mental state to spiral out of control. He needed all his concentration on keeping his emotions under control for once. Not that he ever _really_ cared about how he acted around people. In many ways he said and acted how he felt. He held neither his opinions nor his feelings back from public view. Why should he? He was a Gotei Thirteen Captain, and as such it was the job of others to re-adjust themselves around him, and not the other way around. Besides, everything that he said and did might not be above reproach, but they certainly were edifying.

As if to prove his point Kurotsuchi walked boldly through the Seireitei looking neither to the left nor the right, and with no consideration as to what or who stood in his path. He made his way through crowded streets that became less crowded with his approach and passing. People scurried out of his path and then stopped and stared from a safe distance. He always garnered such attention, but he never gave it even a moments thought. It was all beneath him. What did he care what the common populace thought of him? Or even his own shinigami brethren for that matter? He never wasted any of his precious brain cells on such a trivial matter. But now?

He stopped in his tracks and bowed his head as if in deep thought. It was getting to be all too annoying and complicated for his taste. He had no idea why he kept finding himself in the lieutenant's vicinity. Yes, he did have occasional meetings with her to discuss academic subjects, but what about all the other times? When he had gone over last week to the Fourth Division to look in on a few of his members that had been badly wounded during a recent mission he had just happened upon her in the storage closet. He_ knew_ that it was her and he _knew_ that he had no business with her, but he _still_ couldn't help himself for some reason. He just had to go and investigate. That had proved to be an interesting situation if nothing else. He also still could not forget the strange feelings that he felt when he had thought that she had been engaging in nefarious activities. It had caused something within his stomach to knot painfully and his anger to start to rise. Then, when he heard her explanation it was as if a terribly tightening had let go and he could breath again.

When she had given him her innocently amateur hypothesis about the colors that he wore and their association with that Feng Shui nonsense he was momentarily taken aback. What had started out as an amusing way to pass a few moments with her had ended up misfiring, and dreadfully. For some reason he had made a very troublesome miscalculation, but what it was or where he had gone wrong mystified him. He felt as if he was slowly being pulled into a dark whirl pool of the unknown, and it was beginning to make him feel uneasy. More so it rankled him. He didn't like being in the dark about anything. Even more importantly he didn't like being in the dark and with _no idea_ as to what direction he was going or how to stop the progression.

_**But do you really want to? **_

"Of _course_ I do! What kind of _stupidity_ would _that_ be if I _didn't _want to?" He snapped the answer and question out with impatience, and forgetting all about his desire not to converse with Ashisogi Jizo in the first place.

_**Instead of trying to figure anything out, why don't you just sit back and see what becomes of it all?**_

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Now why would I want to do something like that in the first place? How idiotically nonsensical."

_**Just try...**_

"What are you trying to get at?! Just _for once_ stop being so obtusely vague!" His temper snapped at his zanpakuto's behavior.

_**Just for once stop being such a control freak**_, came the calm response.

Kurotsuchi stood there momentarily stunned. _How dare...!_ What was the Seireitei coming to? First the Fourth's Captain had the temerity to_ chastise_ him (and _him_ of all people!) and now his zanpakuto was talking to him as if he was nothing more then a _babe_ in swaddling clothes. What _nerve_...

The anger hummed through him like an electrical volt. He was getting so mad that he couldn't figure out where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. His reiatsu was coming off of him in hot, blinding waves, and through the haze of his anger he could see people running for cover. Good, they better run if they knew what was good for them...

With his face set in a demoniacal smile he continued on with his journey back to his home division. There he would retreat into his basement laboratory and immerse himself in the more calming, logically refined, and disciplined mastery of his science. There the rules were simple and clear cut. Their regulations were based upon proven and undeniable truths, and not something as absurdly farcical as those of Feng Shui. Imagine being broken down not by the quantum mechanics that he lived and breathed, but instead by something that was designed more for those who had no _real_ grasp of their existence. _How absurd_. When he told Isane that he thought that the idea might have had some sort of merit he must have just had a momentary bout of insanity while being considerate for some reason. Yes, he would go to the comfort of his lab and _never again_ ponder such ridiculousness. And he would make_ damn sure_ to keep closer to his own division in the future.

He gave a grim smile and stalked back homeward. Imagine, the concept of Feng Shui and Kurotsuchi Mayuri having some correlation. _How absurd_.

* * *

**End A/N:**

*_Firstly_, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and read this. Your support and encouragement mean a lot to me, and I can't express my appreciation enough. I offer all of you a humble 'Thank You'.

*_Secondly_, I would like to thank all the gals over at the **Bleach: So you want to write Bleach fics?** Forum. **RukiLex**, **Masumi'Sword**, **Whitecloud**, and all the other postings/posters for their time, consideration, patience, and invaluable help.

*_Thirdly_, I took a giant leap of writer's prerogative by assuming to comment as I did upon Kurotsuchi's nail and general appearance. I hope that there was no offense taken. I do wonder at one thing though: I find it interesting that he and Omaeda wear similar, purple attire around their necks. As we have no idea exactly where Kurotsuchi came from or why he ended up in The Maggot's Nest I occasionally wax philosophical about thinking that maybe the two men _might_ somehow be distantly related. I'm not saying that I could prove it one hundred percent, but I bet that I could offer up a few, humble questions on the matter...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Many, many thanks go out for the **stupendous** reviews, hits, and faves. Muchas gracias.

I also want to point out a very interesting point that **SevenSamCham** made in the last chapter about the colors white and black of Feng Shui being considered feminine. In the research that I did about colors and Feng Shui everything came back as stating that for some reason they are both considered feminine, and not masculine and feminine respectively. Why, I have no clue. One would think that the later and not the former would be the case. However, I should have made an author's note about it instead of waxing stupidly about Kurotsuchi's purple scarf-thing. Ooops...

**Pain is the root of knowledge**

___Evil being the root of mystery, pain is the root of knowledge_

_Simone Weil_

It had been two months since she had last heard from him. Oh, she had seen him some, but only if their paths crossed due to professional duties, and even that had been rare. Every month the captains had an 'official' meeting together, and it was the lieutenant's job to be there waiting at the end to walk back to the division with them. She had of course caught surreptitious glances of him during those times as she was very good friends with Nemu, but when the captain's started to drift out and she was faced with possibly meeting him face to face she would loose her courage or become over come with a sudden bout of embarrassment. It was so over-coming that she would drift away from her friend with the excuse that she was looking for her own captain. For some reason she made sure to not be around when he was on his way out.

She hadn't even seen him in the Canteen dining hall, and though she mainly ate at her own barracks she couldn't help but go there occasionally on the off hope that he might make an appearance. Which he never did. Not that he ever really frequented the place, but it was obvious (or at least to her) that he was staying far away for some reason.

She also hadn't seen him just to talk about medical or scientific matters. After waiting a few weeks she had sent a note over asking him if he had any time to go over her latest entries with her project, and it took three days before a brief, terse note was sent back to her in reply: _I have no time_. She had carefully folded the paper and slipped it deep into one of the trash receptacles by her desk. Until it was emptied it had felt like a big elephant sitting in the corner, and never taking its eyes off of her. The refusal had pierced her deeply.

During this time though she had not spoken to him she had _heard_ things about him. Things that had reached her ears just because of their grand scope:

-Captain Kurotsuchi was working his men mercilessly.

-Captain Kurotsuchi was in the foulest temper that anyone had ever seen him in for a long time.

-Captains Kurotsuchi and Komamura had almost come to blows during one of their monthly meetings.

-Captain Kurotsuchi had been in his basement lab for ten days straight, and even Nemu was worried.

-Captain Kurotsuchi looked insane.

-Captain Kurotsuchi was acting like a mad man.

-General Yamamoto had to call Captain Kurotsuchi to his division to speak to him.

Normally such behavior wouldn't seem too out of the ordinary for the man, as he wasn't considered the most emotionally stable individual, but Isane thought that maybe there was something else exacerbating the even for him odd behavior. But what it was she had not a clue. What she _did _know was that it _worried_ her.

So like everyone else in the Gotei Thirteen she waited for it to pass. Yet it never did. In fact, the tension and anticipation surrounding him seemed to grow. The air felt thick with suppressed reiatsu, and she knew without a doubt that it was all _his_. The air was as still and thick with anticipation as an impending summer storm. No one knew when it would break, but for any sort of relief to be found the dam would have to burst. And on the first day of the second month of his abnormally odd behavior she decided to put an end to it.

She would go and visit him at his division, and whether he (or even her captain) liked it or not. _Someone_ had to smack some sense into that head of his. Or at least take the time to _listen_ to what ever it was that was bothering him. So with some courage that she had stored up for a rainy day she straightened her clothing, placed a firm and determined look on her face and marched herself over to the Twelfth Division. What she was going to say when she got there she had no idea, but she figured that winging it would be her best bet, and all that she could really hope for.

When she reached the gate of the Twelfth she announced herself to the two men on duty, and asked to see Captain Kurotsuchi.

They looked at each other with perturbed and nervous faces. They then looked at her as if she had lost all her marbles, and voiced simultaneously their incredulity and doubt.

"You _really_ want to see him? Are you sure?"

"I don't think that he is accepting visitors right now...Maybe you should come back later..."

Both men shook their heads, but when a person of higher rank asked something of them they had no choice but to obey. So they decided who the unlucky chap would be by playing a quick round of rocks, paper, scissors. The loser slumped his shoulders in defeat and trudged off like a martyr to the gallows.

Since she didn't have the time to wait for a reply (as she could feel her already tenuous hold over her courage quickly slipping away) she made the excuse that she would visit Nemu until the answer came.

The remaining guard looked at her with dubiousness, but once again he was in no position to deny her, as he had not been given any explicit instructions to keep anyone at bay. He nodded and stepped grudgingly aside.

Isane had no intention of seeing Nemu, but she also had no idea where to find Kurotsuchi. She doubted that he would be in his office, but if she went there to wait it out at least that was a place that she was semi-familiar with. Also, even though it was his office it was still a place that they had met for their meetings together, so she was hoping that he would equate the two with a more mentally calming atmosphere.

Though the way people had been talking she highly doubted it.

As she slid silently through his hushed division she felt like a thief. Isane felt as if she didn't belong there, and at that at any moment she would be found out and evicted. She just hoped that the eviction wouldn't be by the division's captain's own hands. Finally reaching his office she knocked politely, but upon receiving no answer she took it upon herself to open the door. Slipping in she quietly shut it behind her.

The office was in a shambles. The normally organized and neat room was now disordered, dirty, and rumpled looking. The window shades were drawn and the room had a gloomy atmosphere to it. For him that was very unusual, as he not only needed order, but he also liked a lot of light. Just seeing the shape that the room was in spoke volumes.

Something was bothering Captain Kurotsuchi, and _a lot_.

She walked tentatively and investigatingly around the room, and as she did she picked up books or papers and placed them in neat piles off to the side. She straightened a chair and placed back right side up a waste basket, and putting its spilled contents back in their rightful place. A few plates of uneaten food were placed haphazardly around, and she could tell that he had just picked at the meals. Those too she collected and placed together for easier disposal. Going to the windows she opened them and let the bright sunlight and clean air pervade the dark and stifled room. Even that small effort did wonders to dispel the depressing and disturbing atmosphere.

A she was about to automatically straighten the disheveled looking desk she felt a familiar spike in spiritual pressure moving in her direction._ He_ was coming, and_ he_ didn't seem too pleased. _Not at all_.

Isane had made no move at any time to hide her own reiatsu. She felt that it would have been not only rude, but that there was also no need in the first place. She wasn't hiding. She _wanted_ him to find her. And find her he obviously did as the door was jerked open with such force that a small, gust of air was sucked out of the room. He stood in the doorway looking at her with murderous intent.

"What are _you_ doing here? And in _my_ office as well? Such a breach of protocol as well as manners_ cannot_ be tolerated, and certainly someone of your rank should know better. How thoroughly _uncouth_ of you _Lieutenant_ Kotetsu."

His face was in a sneer and his eyes showed a sharp menace that caused her to freeze momentarily. All her grand plans of confronting and comforting him flew away with the last vestiges of her courage. All she could do was stand mutely before him, and with her slate gray eyes wide as saucers.

A hot, spike of his reiatsu stabbed at her, and causing her to bite the inside of her lip.

"Well?! _What do you want_?!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The words came out even before the thought in her head was fully finished. Isane was so stunned and scared that she could feel every muscle in her body tense up painfully. She knew that she had spoken rather rashly and rudely, but the scalding aura about him and the heavy feeling of discompose had thrown her completely off. Isane had felt immediately defensive.

"_What did you just say to me_?" The question was asked lowly, and like molten silk. The menace in his voice was unmistakable.

Isane blinked owlishly and tried to form enough spit to speak. "I- I was just wondering how you were doing?"

Kurotsuchi slowly stalked towards Isane. The pain in his head was increasing, and at an exponential rate. He was beyond being furious at what she had said. He stopped when he was three feet away, and even at that length he could still slightly look down at her.

The fear in the air coming off of her was palpable, and though normally such emotions would fuel his excitation it only managed to confound and enrage him even more.

He shook his head slightly. "No, Lieutenant...That is certainly_ not _what you said. Care to try again?" He stood immovable before her, and glaring at her without any hope for clemency.

Isane stood before him with her fists clenched together in semi-fear. She had no other viable alternative as what she really wanted to do was run away from there, and fast. But she had somehow gotten herself to this point of no return, and now she had no choice but to see her lunacy through to the end.

"I am here to see if there is anything that I can do for you, Captain." She stood shaking before him but some how managed to keep her gaze straight on his face.

Kurotsuchi laughed coldly back into her face. "And what makes_ you_ think that you could do _anything_ for me? And beyond that, what makes _you_ think that there is even anything wrong in the first place?"

"I know that you have been working a lot lately," she said lamely. It sounded hollow and insincere, and even to her. His acerbically and viciously asked questions were throwing her off guard. It wasn't that she was unfamiliar with people being curt or hurtful, as many of her patients while in pain were hardly friendly or receptive to her ministrations most times. Pain made people blind to everyone around them, and that included those that were there for their benefit. It was just that for some reason it really stung coming from him right now. He should know that she of all people was about as harmless as they came.

"So?" He sneered malevolently at her. "Maybe I have a lot of work to do? Maybe you are wasting my time and taking me away from such endeavor? Maybe you should_ leave_."

Isane tried to compose herself in a professional as possible manner. She took a calming breath and even tried to place a small, but quivering smile on her face. "Maybe you should just take a moment for yourself Captain? Take a break and-"

"Maybe you should just mind your own, damn business," he snapped. "Stick to things that _really_ concern you, like placing band aids on shinigami that don't have the common sense to stay away from trouble, and cleaning the sewers..."

Isane almost lurched backwards at the verbal slap. But she knew that he was only speaking in such a way because of the pain. That had to be the reason. Something was eating away at him inside and his inability to deal with it was outwardly manifesting itself through his foul temper. What else could it be? Even before his erratic behavior she could feel a change coming over him. When he had first met her at the deserted training grounds he had seemed calm, collected, and amiable. His suddenly cold departure though had stymied her, and she felt as if she had done something wrong, but what it was she had no clue. What she did know was that she wasn't going to leave until she found out what it was, and in some way try and help him. She was healer, and not just of bodies, but minds as well. Plus, she was damn good at it too.

"Captain, people are _worried_..."

Kurotsuchi threw his head back and gave a loud, snarling laugh. When he looked forward at her again a feral smile was on his lips and a mad look was in his eyes. "Like I give a shit..."

"Well maybe _you_ don't but some of _us_ do," she murmured tightly back. Her own temper was starting to spike, and even after her calming, internal pep talk. She took another calming breath.

"As I said: like I give a shit."

"Well, you _better_ start caring before your ass gets thrown back to the Maggots Nest," she said as coldly as she could. "If that happens, then were are we going to be?"

Kurotsuchi looked as if he wanted to respond, but the words seemed caught behind his teeth. He just watched her warily, and with his eyes constantly shifting in a calculating manner. Suddenly he shrugged and turned away from her. He walked to his messy desk and sat down behind it. With his hands folded across his abdomen he seemed to watch her with renewed interest.

"So, has it come to the point that people are now saying that I should be placed back there? Have I _really_ been that distasteful? I _highly_ doubt that...Given my past forays into the perverse I hardly think that my recent behavior is anything too unbearable." He raised a brow mockingly at her and gave a dry chuckle.

"So you _do_ admit that you have been out of sorts? Even _you_ can see that something is _not right_." Isane felt that she was getting somewhere, because she knew that admitting that you had a problem was half the battle.

"I will admit _nothing_, and certainly not to _you_..."

Isane nodded. "That is your prerogative Captain, but maybe if we could just find out what it is that has you so..._disgruntled_ then maybe we could find a way to fix it?" Her face now held a genuinely concerned smile, and especially since his anger seemed to have dissipated slightly. Granted, it wasn't gone and he was now more sinisterly amused at least he wasn't as choleric. The opening was incredibly small, but any opening was better then none.

Kurotsuchi grinned at her feeble attempt of succor. "Save your psycho-babble for the more weaker minds among us. I have neither the need, nor the time, and certainly not the patience. Any attempt to penetrate _my_ psyche will leave you wholly unsatisfied," he said waiving his hand dismissively in the air before him.

Isane took a bold step closer to him and placed a beseeching look in her eyes. "Captain, why don't we go take a walk and get out of here? I think that a change of venue for a while might alleviate some of your tension. We could go to-"

"The Fourth Division's_ linen closet_?" He leered at her and laughed at her discomposure. Isane looked both embarrassed as well as affronted.

"No...Captain...I was thinking that maybe we could go and sit at the training ground that we were at the other day. Sometimes just getting a bit of fresh air and sunlight does wonders," she said trying to sound more chipper then she felt, but more importantly trying to ignore the heated blush at his crass allusion.

"Ah.._.I see_....Kittens and rainbows, is that it? Shall we visit an orphanage as well? Maybe we could go down to the poorest districts in the Rukongai and pass out food and blankets? After that we could maybe-"

"Maybe then you could get your head out your ass!" Isane's temper suddenly flared hot and snapping. "Maybe you could for once, and _just one time_ see beyond your own, _selfish_ needs!"

Kurotsuchi raised a brow, and sat back in his chair calmly as all tension seemed to dissipate and then evaporate. He leaned an elbow on the arm rest and placed his chin in his hand. Any scathing remark that he had planned was momentarily set aside. The vision that she portrayed was nothing short of delightful. Her eyes were snapping and her hair seemed to be standing on end. She was shaking so hard in frustrated anger that her earrings were starting to swing. Her fists were also clenched before her in her barely suppressed rage.

"Not exactly the best, or even the smartest thing for you to say, wouldn't you think? Not only is that attitude unbecoming of a healer, but it is also a_ foolish_ thing to say as a subordinate. _Very_ imprudent of you, Lieutenant Kotetsu."

Isane stood her ground. "Sometimes a healer has to say what a healer has to say, and no matter how distasteful the words may seem. And as a subordinate," she said looking at him with her chin notched slightly higher in her indignation, "as a subordinate one of my duties is to occasionally deliver unwanted news to a superior. No one is above or beyond making mistakes."

Kurotsuchi pinned her with a heated but enigmatic smile. Isane had no idea what was going on behind those eyes, and she didn't rightly know that she wanted to either.

"I am glad to see that you still recognize me as your superior."

Isane nodded but remained silent.

"So please, Isane... Tell me how it is that I have somehow become a failure...I am all ears," he said grinning and playfully tapping at the golden cups that resided in their place.

"You _aren't_ a failure, Captain. Far from it. It is just that...It is just that I know that you aren't _happy_ right now," she finished softly. Hearing her given name for the first time since their heated encounter offered her up some hope. She felt as if another, small crack had opened up.

His golden eyes bored holes into her. "And why should my happiness, or lack there of be any concern of yours?"

His voice was now gravelly soft, and his eyes glinted strangely at her. Isane couldn't read exactly what his temper was now, let alone even knowing what it was that he was looking for. He was still an enigma to her in so many ways.

Why indeed? For all honesty why did she care if he was happy or not? Did it really matter in her grand scheme of things how he was feeling? Maybe she should have taken her cue from General Yamamoto, in that if that man couldn't intimidate better behavior from Captain Kurotsuchi how did she ever hope to cajole it from him?

Isane closed her eyes and let her shoulders slump in defeat. She felt all her energy drain from her, and inside she felt an uncertain emptiness. Suddenly, she had no idea as to why she was there. Maybe she had gone about this all wrong. Maybe she should have never come in the first place.

Isane gave a half-hearted bow of obeisance and turned around to leave.

"I am very sorry for interrupting you Captain. I don't know what I was thinking."

Just as she was about to leave with what little dignity she had left his voice stopped her cold.

"_Isane_. I am forever surprised that I am surprised when it comes to you. How mystifying..."

Isane spoke over her shoulder back at him. "And why is that," she asked dully. Without having to turn around she could hear that he had left his seat, as the chair softly scratched at the wood floor.

"If I was to describe you, I would use terms like rash, timid, compassionate, impatient, intelligent, naïve, and quietly loud."

Isane slowly turned around to semi-face him, and saw that he had gotten no farther then the front of his desk, which he was now leaning back on and with his arms crossed over his chest. She gave him a small but wry smile.

"There is no such thing as being 'quietly loud', Captain. It makes no sense."

Kurotsuchi cocked his head to the side and raised a brow mockingly. "With you there is, and besides," he said shrugging, "you yourself generally make no sense."

Isane looked at him blankly. "We are here to talk about _you_ Captain, _not_ me...That was the whole purpose of my trip here. Not to get some back-handed compliment from you."

"But I am not nearly as interesting right now as you are. According not only to you, but apparently the rest of the Gotei Thirteen as well I am just an out of control maniac. But you? You are something altogether _different_..."

His eyes narrowed speculatively at her, and the sight made her wince internally. She felt like a specimen under a microscope, and one who was about to be dissected.

"I...I don't think that I am nearly as interesting as you seem to think, Captain. I am just a simple Lieutenant of the Fourth Division, and as such am not worthy of such attention."

Kurotsuchi's face broke out into a wide grin. He even started to laugh a little. But his eyes never left her face. "You are_ far_ from simple Isane, and I would even go so far to say that you are probably one of the more complicated people here. Or at least, the most under rated..."

Again Isane had no idea how to take his two-sided compliments. One moment he was praising her and the next he was insulting her. Or maybe he was just telling the truth about her being so lowly rated.

Or maybe he just had the cultural grace of the socially retarded.

"There is _nothing_ complex about me, Captain. I am what I am. What you see is what you get," she said with a small frown.

"That is _hardly_ the case, and I think that deep down inside you know it too." He suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down boldly. "Or maybe you really don't...Now, wouldn't that be incredibly interesting, and certainly something more worthy of gossip fodder rather then my temporary ill humor."

"You aren't being gossiped about, Captain. It is just that people are concerned," Isane said blushing. "People are uncertain enough now a days, and when a Captain seems to have..." Isane couldn't seem to find the politically correct words without coming right out with the bald truth.

"When a Captain seems to have jettisoned all his ballast? Finally given in to his more prehistoric and deviant personality? Taken a turn for the worst? Isn't that what you are alluding to, Isane?"

Isane looked down and refused to meet his eyes, but her head nodded slightly. His recent behavior could hardly be described as 'ill humor'. His actions had been overtly malicious, unreasonable, and uncalled for. But again they were diverting from the topic and her reason for showing up, and he was somehow deftly moving the topic of conversation constantly back to her and away from himself.

When she looked back up after a few moments of uncomfortable silence she saw that he was still staring intently at her. He was still leaning against his desk and his arms were still crossed over his chest, but the look in his eyes were now as calm as a she knew that they could be. The anger and madness seemed to have left him. She also could feel that the aura emminating from him matched his relaxed pose, and deep inside she started to feel a small, spark of happiness.

He was back to the Captain that she knew and had become familiar with.

Isane couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Her body unclenched and her arms wrapped around her middle comfortably. She could feel her shoulders drop and a sense of calm finally drift over her.

Kurotsuchi watched the transformation with interest. It was one of the things that he found highly interesting about her: her readily changing and easily readable personality. She was as clear as crystal to him, and though there wasn't any great mystery it didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he found it rather...attractive in an odd sort of way. Or maybe not so much attraction (as he couldn't rightly think of anyone that he had been attracted too) as it was simple curiosity. Yes, that must be it. He was just curious.

Not only was her personality something of interest to him, but the mind behind it as well. What would bring her to come seek him out when all others had sought to avoid and shun him? And if they didn't avoid him then to intentionally raise his ire with their unwanted interference such as Yamamoto had.

He could still feel his anger spike uncontrollably at what had gone on at that meeting...The Old Man had tried to verbally slap him down and shove him back in place. Like he _needed_ something like that. Did he tell the Old Man how to run his division? Did he? No. He didn't even interfere in anyone else's for that matter.

Because they were generally beneath his notice. Only if they transgressed upon _his_ territory would he deign to show them any real acknowledgment or attention. Besides, what made _him_ so special? No one said _anything_ to Kuchiki when he barely showed any emotional or personal concern beyond work to his division. His own lieutenant was practically _panting_ for praise from the man. Kuchiki's lieutenant readily thought that his captain was a god who had come down from the heavens to grace the feeble mortals. And did _anyone_ take Ukitake to task for the mess that was known as the Thirteenth? No, of course not. His two, third seats were either drunk or simply unable to place the division into any sort of proper order. Most times the place was a mess And further more, _no one_ certainly said anything when the Eleventh went on one of their infamous drinking and fighting binges. Those vulgar Neanderthals were always wrecking havoc across not only the Seireitei but Rukongai as well. More then once members of the other divisions would have to break up bar fights and haul drunks home. No, but let him step just one inch out of line and he was all of a sudden vilified.

Except for some reason she had come over and asked him what was wrong. She had gathered her courage about her like a cloak of righteousness and boldly tried to go toe to toe with him. Hmmm...what did that all mean?

"Lieutenant, let me buy you dinner," Kurotsuchi said suddenly.

Isane looked at the Twelfth Division's Captain as if he had sprouted a second head.

"_Excuse me_, Captain?"

"You _heard_ me," he said slightly irritated.

"But what do you _mean_?"

Kurotsuchi gave a small hum of impatience. "You know _exactly_ what I mean."

"But why?" Isane blinked uncomprehendingly at him. He had spent almost two months being mentally as well as socially unavailable, and now he wanted to have dinner with her all of a sudden?

"Because I'm hungry _and_ it's dinner time! How much _simpler_ can I make it?!"

Isane narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Captain, you are getting _surly_ again...Do you need to be _medicated_?"

"I am quite capable of medicating myself, thank you very much," he said scathingly. "Besides, you wouldn't give me any of the really _good_ stuff..."

Isane blinked at him in surprise, and then her face fell when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a suppressed grin.

"Captain," she said slowly answering his smile with one of her own. "I believe that you just made a _joke_...Is that even possible?"

"I _never_ joke when it comes to either my gourmet palate nor my medicinal requirements. Of course, in many ways they are one and the same..."

Isane's face broke out in a wide grin and she laughed at his affronted demeanor. "Then if you have a 'gourmet palate' then I can't help but wonder why you ever go to the Soul Society Canteen. It doesn't exactly offer up anything to please such a gourmand as yourself..."

Kurotsuchi pushed away from his desk and looked down at Isane while shaking his head.

"A _gourmet_ Lieutenant is a person with _discerning_ taste. A _gourmand _on the other hand is nothing more then a _gluttonous_ miscreant. I am without a doubt the former."

Isane bowed humbly, but when she came back up her eyes were dancing. "Of course Captain, how _rude_ of me."

"It shall be over-looked just this once. Please remember that in the future. Shall we?"

"Are you _really_ sure...?"

Kurotsuchi's hard earned patience seemed to slip slightly. "Isane, you boldly steal into my office with the sole intent to help me reclaim my _supposed_ lost sanity, and when I show just the _slightest_ bit of interest you seem to be dragging your feet. Which is it? Make up your mind and be quick about it..."

Isane smiled softly and nodded. "I just don't want you to feel _forced_ or _obligated_ for some reason. I want you to _genuinely_ show interest."

"There will_ never_ come a day when I am forced or obligated into doing anything that I don't want to do. It just will _not _happen."

He had walked to the door and held it open for her to leave first. Isane nodded and did as he bid.

As they walked down the hall and out of the barracks Kurotsuchi told Isane of this small but refined restaurant that he knew of in the Second District that had the most delightful pike fish.

As their departure was noted by most of the division (who had been keeping a wary eye out at all times for their captain as of late) it was also noted when he returned. As they had been hushed with expectancy at his behavior the past two months his return was met with just as much quiet. But this time instead of feeling like they were walking on pins and needles they couldn't help but stare at their captain and then each other in stunned silence.

Their captain seemed _relaxed_. His demeanor was placid and easy going almost. He walked with his hands loosely clasped behind his back and a look of calm, satisfaction was on his face. Though he was by no means skipping and jumping for joy, he _did_ seem almost pleased looking. Smiles and sighs broke out quietly among them. Though they weren't quite sure what had caused the massive shift they certainly weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. All they did was count their blessings. Life could _finally_ get back to normal. Or as least as normal as it could be in the Twelfth. What ever it was that had caused the change they were going to be sure to spread the word around.

Captain Kurotsuchi was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have always felt that each and every one of us have the same number of 'marbles' to put into our three personality piles: social graces, common sense, and intelligence. Most of us have the marbles pretty much equally distributed among the three. If you do have more marbles in one pile rest assured you will be lacking in the others. So for me it is no great surprise when dealing with people (and on a daily basis) who have pretty much all their marbles stacked in their intelligence pile, and with the other two being pretty barren. Hence, my boss who can cure incurable cancer and give hope to the hopeless still cannot to this very day figure out which shoe goes on which foot, or why it might not be too cool to tell the president of the institute that his wife is 'nothing more then a vacuous murse'(man-purse). So Kurotsuchi's personality is nothing to me but the same old same old, and yes- even his more deviant behavior as well. Science is not always bright and noble. Trust me on that. But even through the madness and the insanity great things can still be discovered.

Just a little note in case you were wondering why I liked the guy so much...

Oh, and I have no beta so all errors I apologize for in the beginning.

**String Theory**

(_String Theory_ is a part of _The Theory of Everything_, but has been criticized as unscientific because it is so difficult to test by experiments. In short, it states that everything (and everyone) is linked together in one way or another. It must be fun to be a physicist and sit around all day doing nothing but thinking up and perpetuating such tenuous theories.)

* * *

Mayuri sat at his desk for the fourth day in a row and waited, but what started out as a sinfully gleeful anticipation soon dissipated into a snarling frustration. At first he had waited for the calamity that he knew (and hoped) would come. He had sat at his desk and mentally rubbed his hands together waiting for the woman to once again invade his territory and to demand answers.

But they never came.

He was surprised after the first day when he had heard nothing, or seen not even a glimpse of her. On the second day he was _sure_ that she would show herself, but like the first he was left unsatisfied and wondering. The third day passed the same as the two preceding it, and by the fourth he was starting to get extremely irritated and confounded. He had even gone over to the Soul Society Canteen for take out, but she was no where to be found. Things were _not_ going as he had anticipated, and that just _never_ happened...

It had all started when she had submitted an article for the previous _Seireitei Communication_. It had been an interesting little article, and very well written, but certainly not of something by someone of her caliber. She _could_ have aspired higher. She _should_ have done better. _He _certainly would have. So in response he had posted in the latest bulletin a response and rebuttal to it. He had taken her thesis and pulled it apart, and pointed out every one of its weaknesses. All very academically above board and correct of course. He had been perfectly right in his analysis. Of course he had been. His brilliance was neither in question nor at fault. Never had been, and never would be. Besides, when one takes it upon themselves to publicly air their opinions then one should also have the decency to take any criticism called for.

He _knew_ that she wouldn't be pleased with him pointing out her errors, but one could not hope to aspire to an academically higher level on praise alone. Receiving nothing but praise more times then not was in no way conducive for mental stimulation and growth. If you didn't point out faults then how was one to ever learn? Besides, he had been correct. It would have been foolish to let her think that her ideas were without holes, and they had been full of them. All he had done was try and compensate for her short comings. As her unofficial mentor that was his job, or at least the job that he had recently taken upon himself.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time and_ still_ no word from her. The _nerve_ of her! What _gall_ to ignore his brilliance like that! Indirectly she was also ignoring _him_...A _captain_ no less! What kind of direction was Unohana giving that girl? Hadn't she instilled any type of respect for a superior officer? She should have been over here _thanking_ him for his time and consideration for reading and reviewing the damn thing! He had taken time out of his busy schedule to read, analyze, and even take notes! What a deplorable lack of consideration, concern, and plain, good manners on her part.

He thought that she knew better but obviously she didn't. How disappointing...

He was just about to rise and stalk over to the Fourth when he caught himself and decided against it. No, if she couldn't see for herself what was the right and proper avenue of reciprocity then he would let her walk alone and unguided. Serves her right for ignoring his brilliant attention. Let her and all the other troglodytes that were reading it believe her half baked and asinine theorems. It was no skin off his nose. _He_ knew at least what was going on, and if she neither needed nor wanted clarification then so be it.

He had no use for nincompoops.

Mayuri rustled a few papers on his desk and happened to come upon the article in question, and his original notes. Reading them again he nodded at his written thoughts on the matter. He had been _right_ of course. It was right here before him, and in black and white. She had made unsubstantiated allegations, and he had merely called her on them. It was right here. He was right and she was wrong. So what was her problem? Why couldn't she see that? What _was_ her problem?

Where _was_ she?

He moved and shuffled papers around until they were back where he had originally found them. Looking at the clock and sensing that yet another day was going to go by without some kind of rebuttal (couldn't she have even sent a note over?) he frowned and tapped at his desk restlessly. Was it really _so_ _hard _for her to accept his gesture of good faith? Why did she even submit the damn article in the first place if not to garner his attention? She should have _known_ that he would have read it and said something about it.

What was her _problem_?

The more he thought about it the more aggravated he became, and the more aggravated he became the more uncertain he started to become. He was at a loss as to how he should proceed.

Was she waiting for some kind of apology?

Well, _that_ would never happen. He had nothing to apology for! It wasn't his idea for her to publish that load of horse shit! What had she been thinking? Obviously not at all by the looks of things. If she had only come to him first then maybe they could have been spared all this nonsense. Imagine, him sitting there and wondering what she must be thinking was ludicrous. He had better things to do then ponder what she must be about...

Mayuri suddenly stood up and stalked out of his office, and headed towards the Fourth with no word to anyone. He would find out _exactly_ what her problem was. He would confront her and find out why she had the poor grace to ignore him. As he strode through the streets on the way to the Fourth he couldn't help but fume over the last four, wasted days. Mayuri was behind in his endeavors, and the few that he had tried to accomplish had been poor attempts at best. She would have to account for that. Isane would have to explain herself and it better be good...

He could have flash stepped to the Fourth and been there in a matter of moments, but instead he chose the more plebeian method of transportation and walked. Mayuri needed that time to simmer and stew in private. He _liked_ his anger. He _needed_ his anger. He _understood_ his anger. His anger and frustration were old and familiar friends. It was only when he was visited by those two, twin emotions that he was able to push himself past the feelings and perform some of his most talented work. They stood beside him and goaded him on. Anger and frustration needled him to find the answers that no one else could, and they had always been good providers.

Now? Now all they did was make him even more frustrated, and his anger was burning white hot. He had no idea what they wanted from him or how he could divert their attention. All he could fathom was that _she _had something to do with it. She had taken his anger and frustration and claimed them as her own, and was now using it _against_ him. His mind was whirring with hypothesis and thesis as to his present state, and he kept coming up short or empty.

He had _never_ failed to produce. Ever.

He stalked through the streets like an out of control thunder cloud. Even in the diminishing light his anger was like a golden halo around him. People once again stopped and stared at the vision that he must have made. His face was set in a firm sneer and his eyes were narrowed as if anticipating a long and gruesome death of a hated enemy. Mayuri's robes billowed out behind him, and flapped crisply from his strident walk. Mayuri's hands clenched and unclenched as if warming up for a physical altercation of the terminal episode kind. His throat rumbled out snarls and growls that gave voice to his mental instability. It was this vision of discomposure that arrived at the Fourth Division. Neither looking left nor right he strode into the main hall and stopped momentarily to asses his surroundings.

The hall was the main entrance way to both the hospital wards and the offices of the Fourth Division. It was usually bustling and busy with both members and non members a like. But now it was deathly quiet. All life had momentarily stopped at the arrival of the Twelfth Division's Captain. People stared in both fear and apprehension at Mayuri's sudden appearance, and wondering what it was that could have brought him here in such a state.

Mayuri wasn't a stranger to the Fourth, but neither was he a familiar. He came when subordinates were hospitalized or if he needed something from their own captain. Though he wasn't feared per say (as they felt a certain amount of safety being in their own division) he certainly was given a wide berth. He also normally didn't pay anyone any mind, but now his golden eyes scanned the crowd like a whip. Not finding whatever it was that he was looking for seemed to heighten the level of expectation surrounding him.

Suddenly the crowds eyes moved to a figure making his way hesitantly towards the furious captain. It was Third Seat Iemura. How he had been lucky enough to be in the vicinity at this time was something that he was cursing the gods at about. But being such a high ranked officer it was his duty to protect those around him. Or at least take the punishment that Captain Kurotsuchi was obviously about to dish out.

He stopped at a safe distance away and bowed lowly. "Captain Kurotsuchi, how may I help you?"

Mayuri smiled ferally at the quivering officer. "Captain Unohana, where is she?" His voice snapped out coldly at the other man's insincerity.

Something inside Iemura died. Of all nights for his captain to take off this had to be the night...He and Isane were always begging their captain to take a holiday or at least a day or two off, but she never did. Their captain was the soft, healing light of the Fourth, and one that was always burning brightly at any time. She was a beacon for those in pain and suffering. Her healing touch could be found at any time of the day or night, and any day of the week. Except tonight. Tonight she was not on the division grounds, and not only that to make matters worse his lieutenant was for the first time in many, many years out sick. He was all that stood between this madman and his division's inhabitants. He almost sat down and cried.

Taking a nervous gulp and bracing himself for the explosion that he knew was coming he broke the bad news. "Captain Unohana is not here at the moment. Is there anything-"

"_Fine_," he spat out. "Where is the Lieutenant?" She was why he was here in the first place so he might as well go right to the root of the evil.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu is unavailable as well. Maybe I can-"

"I highly doubt it, so save your breath and my time. Where is she?"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu or Captain Unohana?"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, _you imbecile_! Why would I ask for someone that _obviously_ wasn't here?"

"I...I don't know..." he said trailing off in despair. He was at a loss right now as to what to do. He had to help the captain as best he could, but at the same time he had to get the man out of here as well.

"What do you mean: I don't know? Are you saying that she is at some unknown yet simultaneously unavailable place? How can that be? What kind of moronic answer is that?!"

Iemura was coated in sweat by now. Even the Eleventh Captain had never instilled such fear as he felt right now. He was to the point that any coherent thought was way beyond his capability right now. His thought process jammed into high gear when he saw the enraged captain start to stalk slowly towards him. His life started to pass before his eyes, and he was stunned at the revelation. He had always thought himself a bit more together then that. He _was_ more together then that. He needed to pull himself together and _protect his division_!

"Lieutenant Kotetsu has the night off, and-"

"Captain Unohana is not here. Lieutenant Kotetsu has the night off, and_ you_ are in charge?" Mayuri laughed and shook his head. "How _pathetic_..."

Iemura flushed at the insult but kept his face impassive. "Again Captain, what may I do for you?"

"If there was _anything_ that you could do for me I would be here to see _you_. But since I am _not_ please do not assume that you have any roll to play in my plans." He turned around to leave but stopped short. "When will Lieutenant Kotetsu be available? Or even Captain Unohana for that matter?"

"Captain Unohana will be back tomorrow and I'm not sure about Lieutenant Kotetsu. She isn't..." He didn't want to tell that man something that wasn't any of his business.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu isn't what?"

Iemura was silent for a moment, but when Mayuri turned his burning, gold eyes upon him he couldn't help but answer. "She isn't feeling very well right now."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Iemura pushed his glasses up his nose in nervousness. "She hasn't been feeling very well the past few days...She was running a fever and-"

Mayuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Your Captain left her next in charge to run the division while she was _ill_?"

"Well, no...not really...I mean, Lieutenant Kotetsu _wanted_ Captain Unohana to go...She said that she _was_ feeling better..." he said trailing off.

Mayuri whipped fully around, and his anger was now thrust fully on the hapless third seat before him. "_Take me to her_."

Iemura balked. Oh...That wasn't such a good idea...Besides, Lieutenant Kotetsu _did_ say she was feeling a bit better...And the_ impropriety_ of it all...Just because he was a captain (and a fiendishly curious one as well) didn't make it in any way proper for him to be visiting the lieutenant in her room.

He looked around him at the other members of his squad, and saw looks ranging from scared indecision to outright indignation. No one though took a step forward. They were all looking to him for guidance.

"Are you _deaf_ as well as _stupid_?" Mayuri slashed at Iemura verbally.

Iemura nodded dejectedly and turned to lead the captain to the Lieutenant's quarters. He just _knew_ that this was such a bad idea...

After walking down the main hallway they turned to a small wing off the back of the hospital. There in semi-seclusion Lieutenant Kotetsu had her private quarters. Off on the other side of the main hospital wing Captain Unohana had her own quarters, and though it may have seemed odd that the captain and her lieutenant were so far apart Captain Unohana said that it afforded her the time to walk through the hospital to see patients on the way to see her subordinate.

As they reached Isane's room Iemura was about to knock for admittance when he was thrust almost violently aside by Mayuri. As he sat up dazedly from a heap on the floor he saw the captain boldly open the door and stride in, and shutting it firmly behind him.

Iemura quickly jumped up in order to follow (and possible defend) when the door was wrenched open and he was face to face with the Twelfths Captain. He jerked back with a grunt of surprise.

"Stay out, or _I'll kill you_." With that the door was shut unceremoniously in his face and he was left gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

Mayuri stood momentarily by the door as he looked down at the semi-conscious woman. Small, beads of perspiration dotted her upper lip and her eyes seemed to be fighting to open. He walked over to her and then sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her forehead. She was clammy, and small tremors would occasionally wrack her body.

Shaking his head and sighing he went to pull back her covers when her eyes fully opened, and a hand reached out to take his wrist.

Isane frowned as she tried to focus her eyes by blinking rapidly "Captain?" Her voice was soft and logy. She tried to sit up but was pushed gently back down.

"What is your problem, Isane? You look like shit," he said inelegantly but quietly.

Isane let go of his wrist and clutched tightly at her covers. "I think that I had a stomach bug or something...Maybe I ate something bad..."

"And your Captain _left_ you like this?" He shook his head disapprovingly and took her wrist in three fingers of his as he felt her pulse. It was slightly elevated but nothing that overly concerned him. "What symptoms have you had?"

"She _didn't _leave me like this...I _was_ feeling a bit better, but then I tried to eat some porridge and I threw it all up.."

He put her wrist back down and shook his head disdainfully at her. "You ate _porridge_? In _your_ condition? Isane...you should _know_ better..."

She appeared as if she was going to object but just settled with nodding her head and shifting more comfortably back into her bedding. For some reason she wasn't too uncomfortable to see him here. In fact, she almost felt _better_ then she had in the last couple of days. Even though his agitation was almost palpable it was a small comfort for some reason.

"But I _like _porridge..."

"But all the acids as well as the virus in your stomach right now _don't_. It was a _very_ foolish thing to do."

He rose and went into her bathroom, and Isane could hear the water faucet being turned on and splashing noises. When he came back he held a moistened cloth that he used to mop her face with. He also had a glass of water, and helping to raise her head a bit he held the glass before her so that she could take a sip. The cool liquid went down her parched throat and into her tightly empty stomach gratefully. After only a few, brief sips he set her back down, and placed the glass off to the side.

He looked down at her with recrimination, and shaking his head he sighed. "You _do not_ make for the best model healer, Lieutenant. What are others to think when you provide them with such a _pitiful_ example?" He raised a brow inquiringly. His words were chiding but his tone was not. His voice was calm and well modulated, and the look in his eye was borderline playful. "I have no clue as to how this division can even function with such a clearly inadequate commanding structure."

Isane tried to give an angry as possible glare, but in her condition it was falling far short of the mark. "Captain, you are acting as if falling ill is tantamount to High Treason. Even _you_ must have been sick at some point in your life..."

Mayuri peered down his nose at her with disdain. "_Hardy_, Lieutenant. I have yet to succumb to such _pathetic_ devices such as viruses or bacterias. How crude of you to make such an assumption."

Isane tiredly rolled her eyes. "Captain, _everyone_ falls prey to their own body at some time or another. It is the natural course of things."

His eyes flashed and his nostrils flared imperceptibly. "_Not me_, Lieutenant. I am in_ full_ control, and all times," he answered lowly.

Isane sighed as she started to feel a weariness seep through her. "This is the second time Captain that you have made a reference to a possible fault that I may have made as a healer. Am I _really_ that bad..." Her eyes started to close at the idea. First he had found fault with her words as a healer and now her actions. Was she really that lacking?

"Tsk, Lieutenant...Where is the subordinate that stormed my office when all others stayed away? You should be offering up indignation and incredulity, and not indecision and self doubt. I am surprised at you." He leaned forward a little and grinned at her. "The very least you should be struggling to get up and threatening me with Itegumo for slandering your captain so."

Isane suddenly yawned, and almost in his face. "When I feel better Captain I will call you out, and in front of your whole division for that matter."

Mayuri sat straighter and cocked his head to the side as if giving her statement great ponderance. "Yes, I think that my division would _like_ that. It might give them an interesting break between assignments."

Isane gave a tired, half smile, and snuggled deeper into her bedding. "I always seem to surprise you, don't I Captain?"

"Incredibly you do. Now why is _that_, do you suppose?"

Isane was too tired to offer up any explanations. She was especially too tired to be alarmed at not only his entrance into her bedroom but his close proximity as well. He was sitting next to her and facing directly at her, and his gaze was unwaivering. But her thought process wasn't up to par right now. Right now all she could think about was just getting a bit more rest. She had so much to do tomorrow...She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the captain's voice drift down from above her. He was still there?

"I thought that you might have had a fit of pique, Lieutenant Kotetsu." His voice was so soft that it was as if he had almost whispered the words.

What? What was he saying? Isane opened her eyes and looked up at the man sitting next to her. Her vision was slightly hazy, but not so hazy that she couldn't see the look of slight concern. Even with his mask and face paint she could see that his eyes held a sliver of concern in them.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't hear you."

He looked down at her as if surprised that she had even heard him. "I said that I thought that you might have had your nose out of joint. I thought that you would have asked to see me by now."

Isane frowned. "Why, Captain? Why was I supposed to have done something like that?"

Mayuri raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "In light of my rebuttal to your article in the previous _Seireitei Communication_ issue. I was _sure_ that you would have been more then a bit slightly upset..."

"Your_ rebuttal_?" Isane had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Yes, my _rebuttal_. I refuted your claims. I was most interesting." He looked down at her with sudden enlightenment. "You haven't read it yet, have you?"

Isane wearily shook her head. "No...I have been extremely busy with preparations for Captain Unohana's day off, and then I fell sick. This has been the first time in more then a few days where I have had any time to myself..."

"Ah," he said patting her shoulder gently. "Well then, you better get yourself back to normal so you can read my stand on your ideas. I want you well rested when you do." He leaned back down and smiled maniacally at her. "You are going to need it."

Isane gave a sigh of resolution and closed her eyes again. Even in her weakened state she could just imagine what the maniac must have said, and more importantly how he had said it. She could practically envision his response. Why? Why would he bother to rip into her fluffy bit of literature? And why did it have to happen _now_ of all times? Couldn't a girl get even one, tiny break?

Isane pushed the thought aside and tried to fall back asleep. She didn't care that he was there or that it was very rude of her to ignore a captain like that, but honestly...she was _ill _here...

Mayuri watched Isane fall back asleep, and instead of leaving at the obvious dismissal he stayed for a moment. He watched her body loosen up as it drifted off and her breathing become even. Her mouth opened slightly and small, whiffles could be heard. He even stayed to watch her eyes move under her lids as she was claimed by dreams, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that she dreamed about. Never once did it cross his mind that he was being out of line by being there. He was merely being curious.

His attention was diverted when he felt a familiar presence making its way towards him. It appeared that Captain Unohana was back. The door was quietly opened, and Unohana glided in like the merciful angel that everyone thought her as. The woman's steps were quiet, and an air of peace and tranquility radiated from her. She was both a captain as well as a mother figure to everyone, and her delicate strength was like a much needed balm to everyone that she encountered.

_Except him_. He just just _knew_ that behind that placid exterior was a mind as devious and as twisted as his own. Confounding woman...

Unohana sat down on the other side of her lieutenant and softly ran her hands of Isane. Nodding here and offering up a bit of healing kidou there she attended to her subordinate. It was only after a few moments that Unohana finally looked at her peer.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, shall we move to my office? I think that my lieutenant needs a bit of rest. _Alone_." She rose and walked out without even turning to see if he followed.

Which he did for some reason. As elitist and arrogant as he was he still recognized something within the other captain that required at least a semi-semblance of decent manners on his part. He may not like it or even understand it, but he did it none the less. Walking through the quiet hospital ward he followed his fellow captain back to her office. They walked in silence, and without even glancing at each other. When they arrived she motioned for him to take a seat, but in petulant defiance he kept standing.

Unohana raised a mocking brow at him.

_"Please_ Captain, sit for a moment and we can have a cup of tea together. I think it would be most rude of me to not offer you any refreshments, and after your long walk here."

"It takes merely seconds to get here, and as such the same amount of time to get back. If I so desire I can have tea in my own residence," he said narrowing his eyes at her.

Unohana gave a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, it may only take seconds to _flash-step_ here, but you were seen _walking_, and as such it takes almost an hour."

Mayuri fumed internally. Gods, for a woman that stayed pretty much in her own division she sure had enough_ spies_ out and about...

"What do you want, woman?" His face was dead pan but his voice was chilly.

Unohana sat at her desk and motioned again for Mayuri to sit in one of the comfortable chairs placed before it. "I would like to have a small chat with you."

"Now _why_ would you want to do that?" He still stood standing, and refusing to give in to her simple demand.

"Because I am _curious_..."

Mayuri could feel the hackles raise on the back of his neck. Satisfying _her_ curiosity was the very _last _thing that he_ ever_ wanted to do.

"I do not see how _anything_ that concerns_ me _could in _anyway_ pertain to _you_. Now, I really must be going..."

Unohana gave him a placid and yet knowing smile. "Oh, but Captain...I think that I _do_ have something of mine that is of interest to you."

Mayuri looked at her with a fuming gaze. He refused to rise to what ever bait she was laying before him.

"I find it interesting that you are here yet again, and in the private presence of my lieutenant of all people. Quite interesting, don't you think?"

"I have_ no idea _what it is that you might be alluding to. Speak more plainly or I will simply be on my way."

Unohana decided to act obtusely in regards to his question. Instead she picked up a copy of the _Seireitei Communication_, and looking briefly at it she moved her gaze once again back to her visitor. "I read your article in the last Seireitei Communication. You know, the one that you wrote in response to my lieutenant's. Very _interesting_ if I may say so." She put the articles down and raised an eye brow.

He narrowed his eyes and sneered. "So? You can read and comprehend. Are you waiting for some kind of commendation?"

"At first I was surprised at the tone. It was _very_ scathing. Then, when I find you here, and after hearing reports of you stalking through the Seireitei like a wounded lion no less, I see that you are sitting by the bed side of my ill lieutenant. At first I wondered why. Then, after putting all the pieces together it all became crystal clear to me."

Both captains looked at each other in silence. One was rapidly loosing what little patience he had, and the other was smiling slightly with mirth.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you have the _oddest _courting methods that I have ever heard of."

Mayuri's face fell flat. It was if he had been bushwhacked, steamed rolled over, and he was trying to pick up the pieces. He had lost his voice, and his mind was whirring in a million directions at once. When he could finally find it his voice came out shrill and almost cracked.

"_Courting _your lieutenant?! Have you gone _mad,_ woman?" Mayuri looked at her as if she was in truth already there.

Unohana nodded and gave a soft, peal of laughter. "_Yes_, Captain..._courting_ my lieutenant. I find it hard to understand how such an erudite scholar such as yourself would find the knowledge so incomprehensible."

"I _refuse_ to dignify that comment with a response. You are _clearly_ out of line, Captain Unohana." he said practically spitting. His anger was once again back, and in full force. "Of all the _nerve._.."

He turned to leave but was caught by Unohana's soft voice.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. Please, one more moment of your time."

Mayuri whipped around with a barely concealed snarl on his face.

"I would like to offer a small, bit of feminine advice if I may?"

"Y_ou may not_," he said tightly.

"It is this," she said ignoring him as if he had never spoken. "If you plan on trying to catch a woman's eye try and keep it a bit more_ positive_? Trying to show a girl that you like her through _negative_ attention is something that only the very _young_ or the very _inexperienced_ do. It rarely, if ever works."

Mayuri stood there shaking and clenching his fists so hard that he almost threatened to snap off his one, long nail. His anger had reached to such monumental proportions that a familiar pounding started at his temples. He couldn't even hold back his reiatsu, and if Unohana hadn't been a captain she would have been flattened down under the crushing weight of it. Without another word he marched out of her office and flashed stepped as soon as possible back to his own.

Unohana smiled widely to herself and even gave a soft chuckle. _That _ought to do it. He was going about it so incorrectly that neither of them had any chance. Poor man, he just didn't know how to proceed properly enough. She doubted that he had much, if any experience with women, and with his head being so bound to the tangible he had no clue as to how to cope with the intangible.

Besides, that was just a dirty trick that he was playing as well. Trying to get her lieutenant all worked up through anger so that she would go over there and fight with him. That was immature as well as just plain silly. If he wanted to spend some time with her then the very least that Isane deserved was to be in a less volatile frame of mind.

She wondered how long it would take the brilliantly mad scientist to come to the realization of what he had been doing. She doubted that it would be anytime soon. For her lieutenant's sake she hoped that it wouldn't take_ too_ long. Though she did wonder about Isane as well. Was the young woman even aware of what she was possibly in the middle of? Did she herself even share the same feelings? Isane was a very perceptive young woman, but she was insecure enough to second guess herself more times then not. So because of that Unohana thought that Isane most probably _wasn't_ consciously aware of what may be transpiring between herself and the Twelfths Captain.

A _captain_...Unohana let a small grimace drift across her face. Generally such unions were frowned upon, and for very good reasons. To take advantage of a subordinates feelings for a commanding officer was something that was heavily discouraged, if not out-right prohibited. Though there was not a law against it neither was there anything that said otherwise. Too many problems and complications had arisen in the past from a captain and lieutenant coupling. But then again, some of the strongest and most beautiful unions as well.

Unohana got up to make her rounds before retiring for the evening. She had a few patients that had been removed from the critical list before she left, and she wanted to check in on them. She also wanted to take a quick peak at Isane before she went to bed as well. Though she doubted that her lieutenant was having any more problems.

Unohana felt a small, stab of guilt. She _knew_ that Isane hadn't been feeling her best before she left, but she felt confident enough in the younger woman's abilities to leave anyway. In fact, it was tantamount to her plans that she _not_ be around. She knew _exactly_ what Captain Kurotsuchi had been trying to do with his public response. It had been more like he had been placing a response to a singles add rather then an academic challenge. And since Isane had been so busy, and then not feeling her best she hadn't the time nor the inclination to read the latest bulletin. Unohana knew that as the days ticked off with no response that the other captain was most probably getting restless and aggravated, and it would only be a matter of time before he came over demanding satisfaction. After four days she knew that Captain Kurotsuchi was probably boiling over, and instead of wondering if today was the day that he would show himself she started to wonder if this was the hour instead.

And her being there would ruin things for the two, so she made sure to make herself scarce for a short time. If she had been there upon his arrival then it would have been her duty to keep Kurotsuchi away from her lieutenant, and that certainly wouldn't have helped matters. Of course, that didn't mean that she hadn't kept her ear to the ground, and as such she knew _exactly_ how long to stay away, and _exactly_ when to arrive back home. She kept herself away long enough to stir the pot but not so long that it would boil over.

Unohana reached Isane's room, and entering silently she made her way to the young woman. Sitting down comfortably next to her she placed a cool hand to her brow. She was warm but not unnaturally so. She smiled and tucked the covers tighter around Isane. The movement however caused Isane to awaken again.

"Captain?" Isane's voice was sleep filled but clear.

"Shh, Isane. I'm here, and I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed. I am glad to see that you are feeling better."

Isane smiled and nodded sleepily. "Captain Kurotsuchi was just here. Did you see him?" Isane frowned and looked around blearily.

Unohana nodded. "Yes lieutenant, he was here and now is gone. I must say, that was very considerate of him for some reason to stop by to see how you were doing."

Isane smiled wryly. "No it wasn't. The man wanted to see if I was mad at him...He's the one who isn't well..."

Unohana laughed softly. "Maybe," she said enigmatically. "But then again, maybe he really was concerned."

"He was only concerned because I wasn't mad at him. That makes no sense, Captain. Who acts like that?" Isane frowned and shook her head. "Such behavior has no reasoning behind it."

Unohana smiled in a motherly way at the younger woman. "Maybe not to you right now, but I am sure after pondering it for a bit you will come up with something. Just because something does not seem relevant or probable does not mean that it is not somehow related. Everything has a correlation with everything, and even if we think that there is no clear parallel or reciprocity. We are all in one way or another joined. The threads binding us together though at times thin and seemingly nonexistent are there none the less. We just need to take the time to explore them."

Unohana patted Isane's cheek, and had to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill out. Isane looked clearly confounded, but there was a small, glimmer of recognition in her eyes. It was as if she was on the cusp of understanding, but still unsure of what it was that she was looking for.

Unohana rose and smiled down at Isane. "Good night Isane, and I will see you tomorrow at noon, and _no sooner_." With those parting words she turned and left the once again drifting back to sleep Isane. Unohana knew that it was in dreams that the mind worked on the most puzzling problems, and because it was only there that a person was free to explore all avenues not open to them during the waking hours. All inhibitions were dropped and all doors were open. Maybe in her sleep Isane would see what she could not see during the day. Unohana also couldn't help but wonder what kind of dreams pervaded Captain Kurotsuchi sleep. She could only hope that he would mull over his latest actions, and if he did what would he do?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chapter is a dedicated to **x nihilo**, for if it wasn't for them none of this would have ever happened. You naughty girls...

Also- my apologies now for any and all errors.

**Life is simple, it's just not easy**

anon.

_**The Twelfth Division**_

Mayuri got out of bed bleary eyed, and with a mental heaviness that he had known only once before. He stumbled into his private bath and almost dropped onto the stool before the faucets. As if on autopilot he performed his morning ablutions, but it was only enough so that he could sink into the steaming tub as soon as possible. Reaching the steaming vat of water was his only goal at the moment. He was too tired to think about anything else until then. Finally scrubbing himself to his minimum satisfaction he almost thought that he would have to crawl his way over. As it was he slumped over and practically threw himself in. With a great sigh he immersed himself almost up to his chin, and wearily closed his eyes. The hot water soaked into aching muscles and the steam seemed to pervade every pore. After a few moments of blissful soaking he felt that he could straighten up and take stock of his situation.

What it was he had no idea. For the moment he was unsure where he stood, but not for long. A man with his sharp intuition and intelligence would soon work this puzzle box open.

After returning from the Fourth three nights ago, and in one of his foulest tempers yet he had found himself constantly replaying his conversation with Unohana over, and over, and over in his mind. No matter what he tried to do, and no matter how hard he tried to push it aside he found that he couldn't stop seeing Unohana's smiling face and hear her calm accusations.

_Yes, Captain....courting my Lieutenant..._

At first he had been horribly stunned at hearing those words. _Courting_ Lieutenant Isane? Was she _mad_? And not only that, what ever gave her_ that_ idea? Where would she come up with such an outlandish idea? Certainly not from her lieutenant, that must be for sure. He might not know too much when it came to the more _philosophical_ aspects of inter-personal relationships, but that wouldn't prove too much of a barrier for him. He went into his vast library and read everything that he could find regarding the relationships between men and women, and he was amazed at everything written on the subject. There was very little that he couldn't, and didn't find out. Most of it he discounted as pure drivel (or pure porn, but even that wasn't discounted so much as not anything that he needed), but there were a few interesting tidbits that stuck with him. Being armed with his new found knowledge he went out and examined in situ a few specimens that he knew where 'courting' in his division as well as around Soul Society. For days he studied and analyzed. He compiled his raw data and continually sifted through it. Then he went back for further observations, but only on the few couples that he found to be of any real importance. The couples that he spent all his effort on were the ones that he had found to be in the early stages of their relationship. Couples that were hesitant and unsure of not only themselves but of their prospective partner as well. What he found sent _chills_ through him at first, and not because he felt revulsion, but because a whole new area of exploration never before contemplated opened before him. What mentally stunned him and even hurt his pride more then a little was the fact that Unohana seemed to be _right_.

Watching the courting rituals of different sex as well as same sex couples was in and of itself _fascinating_ to him. He had never given it any thought before, but now it seemed as if a whole new area of scientific exploration had unfolded before him. Just watching the test subjects as they moved clumsily and hesitantly through their social and psychological functions amused and enthralled him. Watching people preen and pose for attention in the most _ridiculous_ ways caused him to chuckle heartily more then once. He would write down frantically his observations, and he even a few times wrote down whole conversations. The conversations in particular he found extremely amusing. They would range from sappy, clearly contrived drivel to outright lies. The males in particular appeared to have almost written and rehearsed scripts that they would ply their intended with. A few of the lies were of such magnitude that he was amazed that the recipient couldn't see straight through them. He certainly could, so why couldn't they? Was it because they just weren't smart enough, or was it merely that they _wanted_ (or needed) to believe them? Either way he was surprised to see what worked.

Along with the verbal enticements he made a particular note of the body language. It too seemed to have a wide variety of ranges. In general though the more dominant person used their body as a main motivational source, and through the interactional clues of eye movement and nodding of the head helped to either encourage or discourage additional actions. The subtle (and not so subtle) clues that the more submissive partner gave more times then not was the key to getting the ultimate prize: _the kiss. _

Seeing people engage in such behavior publicly had previously held no interest for him. Now? Now he was starting to think that maybe there was something to it all, but what is was he hadn't yet figured it out. Watching two people slam their faces together and swap the proverbial spit was an action that he thought that he was beyond. It held no academic or scientific value for him. Why two people would want to devour each other seemed anarchistic and without any beneficial value. Disease was spread that way. However, watching people engage in the behavior started to get him thinking. There _had_ to be more to it all, and no two kisses were the same. Many times kisses mirrored the personalities of those that gave them, and like the owners they ranged from the subtle to the out right domineering. He also found how the recipient reacted interesting as well. Hands would clutch at clothing or hair, and in one case a woman tenderly clasped the man's face in her hands. Accompanying the kiss were a myriad of sounds that only seemed to heighten the experience. Everything from soft sighs to lusty moans were added to enhance the occurrence. Of all the different forms of kissing that he observed one thing in particular seemed to tie them all together: the enjoyment factor. After couples broke apart it seemed as if they needed a moment to collect their thoughts. Somehow the act had momentarily robbed them of any coherent thought. It was also interesting to note how a kiss could make or break any further intimacy. He remembered one young woman telling a friend afterward (as she had been stealthily met by giggling friends) that maybe she wasn't that 'into him' after all. She told her friends that kissing him was like kissing a wet blanket. Obviously a lot rode on how well or how poorly you performed the action.

Of all the couples that he watched one in particular proved to be the proverbial nail in his coffin. The couple would spend just as much time fighting as they did engaging in more intimate, physical activities. The fighting itself wasn't anything to be concerned about, but the reason _behind_ the fights troubled him deeply. The reason for that was because the fights were not based on any animosity, or need for vengeance and reciprocity. _That_ he could understand and even appreciate. What had him so disturbed was that the altercations were because one person felt the need for attention, and in particular from the person of their choice. The fighting was designed to block out all other stimuli or events surrounding the two, and make the pair the center of their attraction. Nothing and no one else around them was supposed to matter.

When he thought of what he had witnessed and how he had previously acted he felt as if a stone wall had come crashing down on him. He was suddenly buried beneath the rubble and with no idea as to how to extricate himself. Never had he felt such a sense of impotence. Knowledge may be power, but in his case it meant utter calamity. He suddenly felt adrift, and with no idea as to what he should be doing. Even when faced with his most daunting projects he _always_ still retained an idea as to what he needed to do and how he needed to do it. Now however? Now he had _no clue_. None what so ever.

He rested both arms on the lip of the tub by his side and leaned his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling. Watching the steam curl upwards to be taken away by the vents he couldn't help but think that with a bit more lavender added to the color the steam reminded him of Isane's hair...

_There_! Where had_ that_ thought come from? What made_ him_ think all of a sudden about _her_? He never gave her too much, if any thought before...If truth be told he had to admit that it all stemmed back to that _ridiculous_ survey of Kyouraku's that Nemu had filled out, and the ensuing 'date' that he had gone on prompted by said survey. That was one of those times that his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he had only wanted to go in order to see whom may have shown up.

_Her._

_She_ had shown up, and if truth be told again it hadn't been all that bad a time. He had never personally thought too much of her before their meeting. She was just another lieutenant that stood behind her captain, and always at the ready. Isane rarely spoke, but when she did it was soft and slightly hesitant. She did _nothing_ to make herself stand out in any way. Yet sitting and talking with her for that hour brought about a new change and sudden interest in regards to Unohana's Lieutenant. _Now_ she was not some subordinate that he rarely had interactions with. Now _she_ was _Isane_. _Now_ she was someone that he suddenly found to have similar scientific interests with, and even a small desire to know more about. When he did start to spend time with her he found the time almost well spent. He even started to look forward to it. She was smart, sweet, and though not always rational she did have a certain as of yet unknown quality to her that he didn't find unappealing. He _liked_ spending time with her, plain and simple. And amazingly she seemed to reciprocate the feeling.

He wondered why that was. He knew without a doubt that he was the smartest shinigami in Soul Society. There was none who could academically hold a candle to him. He was not only the Captain of the Twelfth, but the Head Researcher at the Shinigami Research and Development. He forgot more then most people would ever know in their entire life time. His mental meanderings were the stuff that only most could dream of and never understand.

He also knew that he wasn't the most socially adept shinigami around either. His manners were not anything that he had ever felt the need to cultivate. What was the point? He was a scientist not a socialite. Besides, he was a captain and as such people had to do what he told them, and whether that was said in a friendly or an aggravated tone of voice. He knew that people even feared and loathed him. He was never insulted by it because he honestly didn't care. Sometimes they were right and sometimes they were wrong. Either way he hadn't the time for such musings. He had more important matters to attend to.

As he rose out of the bath he grabbed a towel to dry off. Walking into his bedroom he stopped in front of the tall, floor standing mirror that he kept in a corner of his bedroom. For the first, real time he took stock of himself. He was devoid of his make up and mask, and taking a good look at himself he clinically and critically appraised himself.

The scars on his face and body stood out in stark relief against the slightly tanned tone of his skin. They traversed his body as testaments to his self-experimentations. Beyond that he didn't think that he was really any different from any other man. He was of average height and though not muscle-bound he certainly wasn't weak or carrying any extra weight. His musculature was toned and well kept. He wasn't physically the strongest captain but neither could it be said that he was the weakest. Physically he was just... _averag_e. Running his fingers through his hair he gazed long at his face. He certainly didn't have the beautiful features that most credited Captain Kuchiki with, and neither did he have the rugged looks that caused some women as well as men to admire about Captain Zaraki. His face could be thought of as a combination between the two. He did have a refined countenance, but his scars roughened it up a bit. His gold eyes bored back at himself through the reflection, and he wondered if the intensity was something that she found interesting. He had often caught her staring at his eyes when she thought that he was unawares.

As he started to apply his paint he took another moment to ponder Unohana's statement to him about his _supposed_ interest in her subordinate. _He still wasn't sure._ There were too many unanswered questions. If he did decide to pursue the investigation then what? What was he ultimately supposed to do with her? He certainly didn't have the mind set (or the patience) to stalk her the way he saw some of his test subjects pursuing their goals. He couldn't see how that would prove too entertaining. Further more it would probably end up being just a waste of time. Isane didn't seem like the type of young woman that would want such attention, and if she did then she probably wouldn't know what to do. He had never seen her out and about with another man in such fashion, and the few times that he had seen her with the opposite sex it had been due to work related social functions. If there had been any romantic over-tones then they were not in any way clearly evident. Nor had he ever heard anything in relation to her, but then again he never paid any attention to the circulating gossips.

So why did Unohana _really_ think that he was interested in Isane? What was it about his actions that caused her to come up with such a hypothesis? Was it because he was found sitting by her sick bed? He was only there because he was curious as to why Isane hadn't responded to his article, and then upon arrival he had found that the Fourth Division was on the verge of collapse. He was merely doing Unohana _a favor_. Was it because of Isane's visit to him when he had cut himself off from those around him? Well, he hadn't asked her to visit him. She came of her own free will. He _was_ curious though as to what the motivation had been. Strange how someone like her had taken it upon herself to brave the unknown. She didn't seem like the daring kind. She could be impetuous but it was balanced by good judgment most of the time. She was not unintelligent. Isane would not be a Lieutenant if she was. Unohana may be soft but she was smart, and as such she would make sure to have someone by her side who was more then up to the task.

Mayuri finished dressing, and after leaving his personal quarters he stopped by his office to go over some reports and plan his newest endeavor. He had decided while dressing that 'courting' Isane might prove to be an interesting experiment. He could find out first hand what all the other couples that he had watched experienced. It might all prove to have some usefulness to him down the road as well. If nothing else then he would be able to answer the questions nagging at him, and then move on.

He would go back over to the Fourth and ask Isane if she wanted to participate in his experiment. It really wouldn't work without her direct involvement after all, but should she be a willing participant or a blind one? Both options had both benefits and drawbacks to them. If he told her what he was planning then she might be more receptive to anything that he had planned. He might even be able to offer different options or new avenues that he hadn't thought of. But if she was a blind participant then his data would be less skewed and more reliable. Her reactions would be genuine and more note worthy. He opted in the end for a combination of the two: he would ask to court her, and yet not tell her of his ongoing investigations. That way he could collect data from both ends of the spectrum. A very nice plan indeed.

_**The Fourth Division**_

Isane had just finished her morning rounds and was on her way to check out the supplies. She was almost starting to feel normal. Almost. Every once in a while her stomach would still feel queasy, but in general she felt a whole lot better then she had earlier in the week. Isane had no idea what had happened other then she had caught the mother of all stomach flu. She felt as if she had been dying a slow and agonizing death. One moment she was fevered and the next she had been freezing. To make matters worse she had gone through bouts of feeling fine, and it was during those times when she had worked until the next episode put her down.

To make matters better though she remembered waking up and finding Captain Kurotsuchi sitting beside her, and then gently cleaning her fevered brow and offering her a glass of water. At the time she didn't have enough energy to think about it. It wasn't until the next day while she was sitting at her desk going over paper work that she took a moment to think about is visit.

How unreal to wake up and see him beside her. Thinking back she hadn't felt spooked , or upset, or even scared. It had seemed..._normal_ for some reason. Comforting. Even though he had chastised her for her behavior (once again) she couldn't even take him to task for it or feel any sort of umbrage. All she had felt was relief. There was something nice about having someone take care of you when you weren't feeling well, and she understood how it felt to be a patient for once.

She had felt a small amount of trepidation though when her captain had innocuously asked about her and Captain Kurotsuchi. Isane had stared at her captain blankly for a full minute. She didn't know what to make of it at first, and then a deep blush had flown across her face. It had appeared as if her captain was asking if there was maybe a more _personal_ reason for his visit. It had after all been highly unusual to find him there and in such a state. Before she could find any kind of response her captain had laughed lightly and told her that he had only come over to discuss the most recent issue of the Seireitei Communication with her. It seemed as if Captain Kurotsuchi had posted a response to her article.

When she had finally picked up the article her hands clutching it had shaken. _Damn him._ Reading his arrogant and high blown response had infuriated her. He was so lucky that he wasn't there in front of her at the time, because she just _knew _that she would have lit into him, and him being a captain or not. Rudeness was just rudeness. That also explained all the pained or humorous looks that she had been receiving. Being the last person in the Seireitei to read it everyone else had gotten the jump on her. She had felt humiliated and mortified. It was as if he had gone out of his way to be a schmuck. The _worst_ part of it all was that in retrospect he had been _right_. The smug bastard had been correct in his analysis, and she had been wrong. She had made some claims that under close scrutiny hadn't held up very well.

When she really pondered the whole situation she had turned to Unohana with such a look of heart break in her eyes that her captain had immediately come over and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. That gentle and motherly action had been her undoing, and Isane immediately started to cry. She couldn't believe how _stupid_ she had been, and it would be a cold day in Hell before she ever did anything like that again. Never again would she put herself up to such public scrutiny. It was then that a look of pity and understanding simultaneously crossed Unohana's eyes, and she led Isane over to the office couch and sat her down. Giving her a steaming cup of tea Unohana had told her something that still made Isane reel every time she replayed the conversation in her head.

"_Isa-chan, have you ever thought that maybe Captain Kurotsuchi didn't do that because he was trying to be nasty, but instead it was his own, misguided way of trying to get your attention?"_

_"Oh, he got my attention all right Captain...But who in their right mind tries to get someone's attention by publicly insulting and humiliating them?!"_

_"Someone who doesn't have the most developed inter-personal relationship skills."_

_"That's a given, Captain! But still...Why would he have to be so brutally blunt about it? He could have said the same thing but with less the antagonism!"_

_Unohana had smiled and patted the girl on her arm. "Yes, but it wouldn't have gotten your attention now, would it? And think about it Isane...He came over expressly to see why he hadn't heard from you about it. He knew exactly how you would react."_

_"Then that is just plain cruel!"_

_"Yes, but telling. Remember: he doesn't have any experience in these kind of things."_

Isane had looked at Unohana blankly at first, and then the realization of what her captain was trying to say suddenly dawned on her. Was Captain Kurotsuchi trying to tell her something? Like maybe that he _liked _her?

That couldn't be it...She _wasn't_ his type. Someone like him couldn't possibly be interested in someone like her in _that_ way. Grief, he had only gone on their 'date' out of pure curiosity. He had even told her that. He had also told her that he wasn't interested in the relationships between men and women. Captain Kurotsuchi_ couldn't _be interested in them... Could he?

Her inner musings had carried her all the way to the herbal store room. Once inside she shut the door behind her for uninterrupted privacy. It was one of her favorite places to be. As archaic as it might seem against their healing kidou and modern medical equipment medicinal herbs still played a vital role in the healing process. Sometimes the old and true were still the best ways to heal Unohana had always said. Nothing could calm an irritated stomach like peppermint. Chamomile was still the best and easiest way to help with sleep if no pain medication was called for. The captain had instilled in her how Mother Nature was the best provider for certain pharmaceuticals. If you always went straight to the heavy healing then the body would eventually get used to it, and when more gentler prescriptions were called for they more times then not wouldn't work.

Besides, she _loved_ the smell of the herbal room. It was comforting and soothing all at once. Going around to the various drying racks she took note of the supplies and mentally tallied those that she would have to go and harvest more of. Isane was proud to say that she always kept the store room at full capacity, and they never were in need of anything. This room was her pride and joy, and it showed by its neatness and sense of order. She also liked to sneak here during brief moments of down time, or after a brutal afternoon of patching up members of the Eleventh.

Isane tuned in surprise when she heard a small tap on the door. She sighed as she realized that her all too brief moment of peace and quiet had come to an end. Opening the door she was stunned speechless at her invading visitor. It was Captain Kurotsuchi. He gave her an amused look as her look of exasperation fell away into one of disbelief.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, may I come in?"

Isane blinked at his courtesy. It wasn't that he was rude exactly, but he like all the other captains did carry a certain amount of arrogance with their title. It was to be expected after all. But the fact that he stood there, and patiently waiting for an invitation surprised her. Isane nodded and stepped aside to let him pass. Without even thinking she shut the door after him.

Mayuri walked around the room and peered around interestingly. He would nod or make positive noises at what he found. Picking up a plant here or a root there he would turn them over before him and inspect them closely. He turned to Isane with a bemused smile on his face.

"You have quite an impressive collection here, Isane. I am amazed at what a variety of herbs, roots, and fungi that you keep. Do you use them often?"

"At times." She walked over and took the long, brown, pointed plant from his hand. "This is _konjac_, or better known as _Devil's Tongue_. When ground up and made into a paste there is nothing better to soothe dermatitis." Placing it back down she next picked up a prickly looking daisy. "This is P_urple Cone Flower_, and as a part of the echinacea family it helps to ease the symptoms of a cold or flu. The _Passion Flower_ here is best used for insomnia. Much better to use herbal instead of narcotics for something like that."

Mayuri took the large and vivid flower from Isane, and seemed to inspect it closely. He held it up to the light and turned it around on its stem. Handing it back to her he gave a wry smile.

"Yes, how interesting that one would use _passion_ to fight the inability to sleep..."

Isane blushed at the irony of his inference.

They stood in the middle of the room in silence. Mayuri was staring intently at Isane, and she was looking down at the ground. He made no move or uttered any sound, and he seemed very intent on watching her reactions to their silence.

He really hadn't noticed until now how _fascinating_ she could be. Her responses were unguarded and without pretension. Whatever she thought was immediately mirrored upon her face. Rarely had he ever looked at her face and wondered what was going on beneath it.

"Have you taken my advice from the other night, Lieutenant? Have you had a chance to read-"

"Yes," she said bitingly and cutting him off. Her eyes whipped from their contemplation of the floor and fixed instead upon the captain before her. "Yes I have Captain, and it was positively _bastardly_ of you to say what you said...You certainly could have been a bit more _tactful_ about it all." Suddenly all the anger was drained from her face, and she looked up at him in confusion. "Why? Why, Captain? Why did it have to be so..."

"Public?" Mayuri raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest. "I merely answered you in the same forum and manner that you yourself initiated. I see no reason for you to act so surprised or insulted. You _did_ get what you were asking for, you know." He smiled widely at her and cocked his head to the side.

Isane felt as if she was about to explode. She could feel her hands clenching at her sides and she had a brief internal debate on whether she could take the chance of punching him. She wondered if the satisfaction of striking him would out-weight the consequences.

"Of all the arrogant things to lay claim to...You had _no right_! No right what so ever! I don't care that you are the preeminent scientist in all of the Seireitei, or even a Captain! You should have shown a bit more restraint and strength of character!"

Mayuri leaned forward and utterly non-pulsed at her outburst. "Just because _you_ chose to show your ass doesn't in any way mean that _I_ have to ignore it. And I must say," he said leering at her, "I am starting to think that your ass-"

A loud crack resounded through the room, and Isane watched in stunned horror at the slight mark that she had left across his face. She looked down at her hand, and saw a smear of white paint on the palm of it. Looking back up quickly she scanned his eyes for any sort of reading on what he may be either thinking or about to do.

She had just_ struck_ a captain, and across the face no less. Such an act could potentially prove her undoing. She was now faced with a retribution of reciprocity, incarceration, or a combination of both. She wasn't even sure if Captain Unohana could save her... Isane could feel her body tense and her stomach slide as she braced herself for the inevitable.

Mayuri blinked rapidly at her a few times but stayed in the position that he had been during the altercation. Unfolding his arms and standing up straight his eyes bored holes into the cowering woman before him. His body started to hum in automatic response with anger at the audacity. It hadn't been a hard contact in the least, but that wasn't the point. The point being was that she had put her hand _in his face_, and without prior approval. His eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step forward, but was stopped short by two things: her reaction and his conscience.

Isane looked resigned to a fate worse then death. Her eyes were closed, her shoulders were slumped, and her bottom lip was trembling slightly. Yet even with the combined submissive gestures her body refused to submit, and her head was held proudly up as if she was ready to take on what ever punishment that he deemed fit. Seeing that caused him to pause and contemplate very carefully his next move. This was a critical juncture in his plans, and one wrong step would cause all his carefully laid architectural designs to tumble down like a house of cards.

Besides, if he clinically analyzed the past few moments he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that in no small way did he not deserve it. He probably _shouldn't_ have started to elude to any part of her physical anatomy so early on in their tenuous association. Ah yes, he _did_ seem to recall seeing one of his test couples in this exact same predicament. Now what had the young man done to extricate himself from such a perilous moment?

"Please forgive my temerity, Lieutenant Kotetsu. It _was_ rather ill-mannered of me. I hope that no great offense was taken, and that you will not let this be a blemish upon our affiliation."

Isane's eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped almost to the ground. Did she just hear an _apology_ from the man?

"I..I'm sorry, Captain. _What did you just say_?"

Mayuri narrowed his eyes briefly but let a wide toothed grin spread. "I am tending my apology, Lieutenant. Can that be so hard to understand?"

"_Why_," she asked baldly. She was immediately suspicious of his action, or better yet his lack of action. There had to be another reason behind it, but what it was she wasn't too sure. For some reason it just didn't _feel_ right...

Mayuri clenched his teeth and flexed his fingers a bit to ease the frustration. Where 'courting' had seemed relatively simple enough when only as an observer being in the middle of it was an altogether different experience. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not lose his temper and snap on her.

"I was in the..._wrong_...Lieutenant..." He almost had to forcefully spit the words out.

Isane looked him up and down suspiciously. "What makes you say _that_?"

Mayuri took a calming gulp of air and held it in for a full ten seconds before he let it out, and thus freeing himself from the anger enough to answer. " I probably should not have goaded you in such a way...Maybe that wasn't the most..._tactful_ thing to say..."

"Not the most tactful? Captain, it was down right _uncalled_ for..." Isane held her ground but was still wary and ready for any adverse reaction from him.

He frowned and cocked his head to the side. "But Isane, I don't exactly understand why you would be so adverse to me complimenting you on your figure. I know for a fact that you feel slightly _uncomfortable_ with your appearance, but when I make a comment trying to assuage you of your misgivings you become offended."

Looking at her appraisingly but with an intensity that was disconcerting. Isane couldn't help but bring her arms protectively across her front. She also slouched her shoulders a bit. This was the first time that a man had ever looked at her with such appreciation, but the strength of his stare was off-setting. She once again couldn't help but feel like one of his lab projects, and that wasn't the most pleasant feeling.

"Captain," she said frowning and turning away slightly, "please _don't _do that..." Behind her she heard him sigh dejectedly.

"Women are strange, Lieutenant. I cannot say that I can even begin to understand your sex. You want attention, and you go out of your way to make sure that you get it, yet..."

Isane turned back and looked at him with an exasperated frown on her face. "Captain, you are making it much more complicated then it needs to be. Women want attention, yes. But not like what _you_ were doing. That was just _wrong_, and on _so_ many levels."

Mayuri scratched his chin and shook his head. "You want attention, but on your terms, is that it? Yet when a male's attention _is_ given the signals that you give out in response are more often times then not jumbled and or confusing. One moment you seem interested and the next...? I cannot see any logical or direct progression about it all."

Isane gave a short, bark of laughter. "Captain, you are starting at the _wrong_ point. You have taken a liberty in our association that is _not_ appropriate. And besides," she said smiling wryly, "there is very little in the way of logic when it comes to our relationship."

Mayuri seemed to perk up a bit at her using the phrase: our relationship. "So, Isane...are you stating that there is an 'us' when referring to both myself and yourself?"

Isane seemed flummoxed. She had never really thought about it that way... "Well, I am not really sure, Captain. I never quite thought about it, now that you mention it. I guess that you could say that we are friendly."

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Friendly but not friends?"

Isane nodded truthfully. "Yes, I would say that. We don't know each other well enough to be called friends. I am _surprised_ Captain that you could see that."

Mayuri waived a hand impatiently in the air before him. "I may not be the most _astute_ when it comes to relationships between men and women Isane, but I _do_ know the difference between being friends and being friendly. Even such an elitist curmudgeon as myself can differentiate the two."

The room was quite once again as the two just watched each other. Finally under his piercing stare Isane buckled and looked aside in deference and discomfort.

"Is there something about me Isane that you find uncomfortable?" His voice was quiet and considerate, but inquisitive.

Isane couldn't help the flush that rose. "Well, sometimes Captain..."

"Yes?"

"Sometimes you do _stare_ a bit too much..."

Mayuri raised a brow. "I do? How else am I to look at something?"

"Staring is ok, I guess...but it is the _way_ you stare."

Mayuri nodded but kept up his unblinking gaze at her. "Oh?"

Isane nodded. "Like I am a specimen in your lab. It is somewhat off-setting at times."

Mayuri kept his mouth shut at the observation. She was to a certain extent one of his test subjects, but even he knew enough not to say anything about that. He would however have to readjust his responses. Nodding he walked around her and made his way to the door. Once there he placed his hand on the knob and turned back towards her once again, but with an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, I have decided that we shall attempt 'dating'. And as such I will alter my usual responses to fit the more prescribed and acceptable ones of our society in order to win your favor. I have to take a small party to the Living World, but when I get back I will be calling on you once again. I shall inform your Captain of my intentions. Good day, Isane."

She watched in open mouth amazement as he calmly walked out of the room, and shut the door firmly behind himself. Seeing that there wasn't any sake around she walked straight over to one of her racks and pulled a large, fistful of peppermint from it. Isane jammed the mess into her mouth and immediately started eating it raw to help with the sudden rolling in her stomach. The pungent plant started to make her gag, and she quickly spit it out. Looking around at her supply she decided that the first thing that she needed to do was go and get more. A _hell_ of a lot more, because she was going to _need_ it. If Captain Kurotsuchi was going to try and 'win her favor' then she was going to need all the help that she could get.

* * *

**End A/N:** I want to send out a special thanks for all the people that have alerted, fav'd and written reviews~ x nihilo, , Crimson Fade, Joker Devaki Jinx, Kira michi, Renji's Girl, Sakura Mau Toki, Sakura Otome, Seireitei's Storyteller, crazyarsonist, Kyliwolf, laurelsblue, Pritchard, Sesshy'sGirlLOLO1, Seven Samcham, Sonnie, Toomanysides, .fire333, Amethiste (thanks for adding me to your community!), and last but never least Wheelwright. If for some reason I missed you please take no offense.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Again, all my humble thanks for the reviews, hits, and favs. Having to write a date for Kurotsuchi wasn't as easy as I had anticipated...Oh, and all errors and such I apologize for before hand.

**Running parallel to reality**

...Science and mathematics run parallel to reality,

They symbolize it, they squint at it, [but] they never touch it...

Isane walked demurely down the front steps of her division's main building to meet her dinner date. Captain Kurotsuchi stood waiting silently, patiently, and calmly at the step's bottom. His back had been turned towards her, but on hearing her stop hesitantly at the top he slowly turned around and looked up at her. A small smile was on his face, but it froze the moment he saw her. For a brief moment her eyes had been down cast, but only for a moment and then they had shot back up from looking at the ground and met his own. A tremulous smile wavered on her mouth, but her feet seemed frozen to the spot that they stood at. Watching her take a bracing breath she almost heaved herself forward and continued on their path until she stood at the bottom along side himself. Mayuri openly looked Isane up and down, and the satisfaction that he must have found was mirrored in his eyes and by the small nod of his head.

Isane did not look like Isane he thought. Not that she wasn't appealing normally, but now? Now she looked...other worldly. He was happy to note that she had not chosen to wear her standard uniform, but instead had chosen to wear a kimono of dusky rose. It was relatively plain except for the hem. The kimono's hem had a stream running around it with crayfish and herons dotted here and there. Her obi too was plain and simple, but that in no way detracted from the over-all picture. The simplicity of the style just made her seem more womanly. Her hair too was not in its usual braids, but instead was gathered behind her and held up in place by a matching rose comb.

Mayuri could hear rustling going on behind windows and closed doors, and he had no doubt that it was nothing more then the normal half-wits of the Fourth. He paid them no attention, but he could tell that Isane did as she suddenly grimaced and turned a shade of blush that almost matched her kimono.

"As I said once before Isane, pay them no attention and their meager minds will soon be attracted to something else. Shall we go?"

Isane nodded and with an appreciative smile she walked quietly away from her barracks beside Captain Kurotsuchi. It was hard for her not to fall into the normal routine of walking behind a superior, but she pushed the inclination aside and made herself keep in step with him. She almost would have liked to have been walking behind him because then she would have been able to feast her eyes on him at her leisure, and without him catching her at it. As it was she could only catch glimpses of him or play back what she saw as they first met: Captain Kurotsuchi without his captain's coat or his hat. He still wore his mask and paint, but his head was uncovered and for the first, real time she caught a glimpse of his hair. It was beautiful! He had the thickest, shiniest hair that she had ever seen, and it was almost a crime that a man and not a woman should be able to boast of such mane. It was so dark blue that at times it seemed almost purple, and as the evening progressed it started to take on a midnight blue hue. It fell long enough to obstruct his ears and partially cover his eyes. Isane was surprised to see that without his white coat and the large head covering he seemed less bulky and much younger. The plain, black hakama and kimono offered her a more unobstructed view of his physique. She was tall, but he was just a bit taller, and even those few inches made her feel a bit more comfortable. She was glad for some reason to see that he wasn't lanky like her, but more filled out. Much more filled out then she had previously thought. His gait was easy, and though normally she would have been able to match it being in the constricting kimono made her have to almost shuffle to keep up. As if asked Mayuri slowed his walk a bit to offer Isane a more comfortable pace. Isane looked over at him and smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry, I am not used to ambulating with a woman dressed in a kimono," he said not looking at her. "I must also say that the kimono suits you."

Isane gave Mayuri a wry smile. "Well, I'm glad that it suits one of us because it doesn't suit me. I'm so used to my uniform that being like this feels like I have a constrictor around my waist. Kimonos look beautiful, but they aren't too practical it seems."

Mayuri turned to her with a wide grin. "I appreciate the effort, none the less. I was pleasantly surprised to see you attired thusly. I've always thought that kimonos and saris bring out the femininity in a woman. Even Captain Fon would appear like a Lady if she wore a kimono or sari."

Isane started to laugh but caught herself. She didn't want to seem as if she was a gossip or enjoyed talking about other people, and certainly not with a Captain about another Captain. She quickly turned her head and bit down on her bottom lip to stop the laughter from bubbling over. Clearing her throat she schooled her features before turning back to her companion, but the ruse was lost when she saw his snarky grin and the raised eye brow. She couldn't help but let her lips break their composure and grin back at him gaminely.

"Captain, you shouldn't be speaking about your peers like that! And certainly not out in public where _anyone _could hear you, and certainly not with a subordinate like myself...What if someone overheard you? What if _Captain Fon_ heard you? You'd be in a world of hurt if that got back to her!" Isane's voice was prim but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Mayuri chuckled lowly and shrugged his shoulders. "I am not stating anything that Captain Fon herself probably does not know. I am sure that she is quite aware that she is nothing more then a sumo wrestler trapped in a midget's body..."

Isane couldn't help the laughter that exploded from her, and she had to stop and cover her mouth. She was almost bent over double fro the laughter, but the tight obi wouldn't allow her so instead she wrapped one arm around her middle and kept a hand in front of her mouth to try and stifle the gasping laughter. She could barely make out Mayuri through the tears.

"So is _that_ the reason that she picked Omaeda as her lieutenant? _Envy_?" Isane wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled unabashedly.

"Hmm...Very good psychoanalytic observation, Isane," Mayuri said stroking his chin in mock contemplation. "I would not doubt that for a moment, as I cannot see any other reasonable explanation for having that over-inflated blob for a direct subordinate. I shall bring that up at the next Captain's Meeting, Isane and see what her reaction will be. Too bad I can't get it on tape so you could see her original reaction for yourself. I am sure that it will be _spectacular_..."

Isane automatically smacked Mayuri on the arm. "_Don't you dare_! Do you know what kind of havoc that will cause? And I don't for a minute put it past you to let it drop that I _agreed_ with you..." Isane mock scowled at Mayuri with her hands on her hips. "No wonder you drive people batty sometimes..."

Mayuri grinned maniacally at Isane and put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, ruin my fun if you must. I'll just have to find another way around it." He motioned for then to continue onwards, and he was delighted to see that the air of hesitancy and unsurety about her had dissipated. She now walked besides him with a much more relaxed atmosphere about herself. The fact that she had lightly tapped his arm in remonstration attested to that fact. Somehow she had made one, small step towards accepting him and his presence.

"Where are we going Captain?" Isane noted that they were on a path that was leading them out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai districts. She didn't often go out to Rukongai, and the few times that she had it had always been with Matsumoto on one of her shopping sprees. Isane loved wandering the streets and shops of the Rukongai, as her time and duties rarely afforded her the chance to leave the Seireitei proper very often. She looked about her with interest and a growing excitement. The Rukongai was so different from the Seireitei. Even though they were just entering the First District there was something distinctly different about the Rukongai. It seemed grittier and less predictable. The last (and only) time that they had gone out to eat together they had stayed within the Seireitei.

"There is a small but very respectable establishment that serves the most incredible teriyaki. I like to go there from time to time."

"What? No pike fish? Captain, I never would have imagined you to stray from your usual fare." Isane smirked and absently took the end of his sleeve between her fingers as they walked.

It took everything that Mayuri had not to look pointedly down at the semi-intimate gesture. It also took a lot for him not to take her hand in his own, as the gesture would have been extremely easy to do. Instead he opted for sarcasm.

"I don't eat pike fish everyday, that would just be ridiculously asinine. Not only would my palate grow weary of the same fare day in and day out, but such a habit would become mentally too banal as well. Gastronomic ennui is something that I would like to avoid at all costs. Also," he said stopping abruptly and crossing his arms over his chest and unfortunately dislodging Isane's hold on his sleeve, "I think that you should call me _Mayuri_. Calling me 'Captain' during our sojourns together would make things oddly uncomfortable, don't you agree?"

Isane blushed and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I don't think that I could call you by your given name...though I do appreciate the offer, but-"

"But _nothing_, Isane," he said frowning. "I am not saying that you should use my given name while during times of duty, but there won't be anyone around to criticize you should you choose to do so while we are out and about casually. The only criticism that you'll get during those times will be if you _don't _call me Mayuri..."

Isane frowned and shook her head, and with a stubborn and even slightly petulant look on her face. "No. _Absolutely not_. It would be improper and-"

"What are you going to call me then when you wish to gain my attention? 'Hey You?' 'Clown Face?' 'Dr. Psycho?'" A small growl erupted from deep in his chest, and his eyes narrowed enough so that they appeared to be only golden slits set in the middle of his white and black painted face.

"How about Kurotsuchi?" Isane gave the offer quietly but quickly, as she could see his suddenly ill temper starting to snowball. He visibly relaxed and cocked his head to the side as if considering the offer and its merit.

"I _guess_ that I could live with that, for now..."

He leaned forward into her face, and causing the young woman to have to jerk her head back a bit due to the suddenly close proximity. She looked hesitantly around and saw that their slight altercation had started to draw more then a few stares. In order to get them moving again and out of the publics eye and contemplation she nodded frantically and took his sleeve again in her fingers, and almost pulled him forward.

Seeing that he had won a small victory Mayuri smiled, and taking a boldness from her action he took her hand and wrapped it around his forearm. Clasping a hand over hers to ensure that she didn't take it back he moved them in the direction of their destination. He could feel the stiffness in her arm and the tentative touch of her fingers, but she kept them there none the less. He slowly took his hand off of her own, and was pleased to see that she did not reclaim it.

Mayuri soon lead them from the main road down a small, but neat alleyway. Turning into an open doorway he led her down another but smaller alley that opened up to a hidden garden via a moon door. Isane audibly gasped at the sight. Nestled safely and securely between buildings was a tiny but perfect garden filled with softly glowing red lanterns, and combined with the happy gurgling of running water and the ethereal blooms of the moon flowers Isane fell immediately in love with the place. She didn't care if they served the worst food in Soul Society, just being in such a perfect place would make any substandard fare worth it.

Mayuri stopped just short of the moon gate and watched as Isane slowly let his arm go as if pulled by an invisible force towards the garden. He watched transfixed as she took in all the sights and smells of the paradise in miniature. He particularly noticed her as she leaned forward to gently touch and inhale the delicate scent of the gossamer buds blooming everywhere. He had made sure to time their arrival with the dusk opening of the flowers. It was also fortunate for him that this was the time of the year when the moon flower was at its peak, and the small area was packed with their sight and scent. Isane turned to look at Mayuri with astonishment when their brief moment was cut short by the appearance of the owner and hostess.

"Ah, Mayuri-sama! How good to see you tonight. You are looking very well."

Mayuri reigned in his frustration, and gave probably one of the few people that he actually liked a genuine smile. He bowed graciously. "Miyama-sama, I also extend my salutations and my gratitude for the last minute reservation. I know that tonight is usually your night off, and as such I am humbled by your graciousness."

Miyama Kiyo was an elderly woman that stood barely five feet, yet she still retained a calm beauty that would easily rival even the most beautiful geisha. She was dressed in a plain, dark blue kimono, but it in no way detracted from her appearance. If anything the unsophisticated garb only enhanced the woman's simple yet unrivaled beauty.

"Mayuri-sama is _always_ a welcome guest here." She cast a side long glance at the young woman accompanying her favorite customer, and then shot her said favorite customer a beaming smile. "Mayuri-sama and his guest would please follow me I will get you both settled. It is fortunate Mayuri-sama that you are the only diners tonight, is it not?"

Mayuri answered her cheeky observation with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Motioning for Isane to precede him he followed the pair of women to a small, raised pavilion that over-looked the garden. It was open on three sides and afforded the lucky couple an unobstructed view of the garden below. Isane made herself comfortable on the plush zabuton, and looked around with unabashed delight. It wasn't until she noticed that their hostess had retreated and that Mayuri had ordered them drinks that she became aware of her date.

"Oh Cap-, I mean Kurotsuchi, this place is incredible! How did you ever find such a place?" Isane still couldn't help but take in the magically splendid garden before her.

Mayuri shrugged and mumbled out a response. He seemed suddenly uncomfortable, and just as Isane was about to make an inquiry their hostess came back with their drinks and served them herself.

"Mayuri-sama is _very_ brave. Because of his bravery he saved me and my husband's life many years ago, and because of that we owe him _everything_," Kiyo said smiling fondly at the now slightly disgruntled Mayuri.

Isane blinked at Mayuri, and the astounded look on her face seemed to bring out his more irascible nature. His lips narrowed and a feral gleam shown in his eyes.

"_What_? Are you _surprised_ that maybe I can have an occasional moment of humanitarianism? I _do_ have moments of insanity as everyone quite clearly knows, but they are _not_ the kind that people think they are. Miyama-sama and her family were one of them..."

"Mayuri-sama has been eating too much pike fish," Kiyo said with a pout. "I can _always_ tell when you do because you get too bilious. Eating too much of that ferocious fish makes you too antagonistic. Ashisogi Jizo should take your diet more under control," the old woman said speaking to the zanpakuto that Mayuri had placed off to the side of him. "Try to get him to eat more fruit, Ashisogi Jizo."

"Of all the crust! Speaking to a man's zanpakuto without his permission...Does your husband know that you associate with strange zanpakuto?" Mayuri leaned forward and glared at the woman, but it was all in vain as the look caused no more then peals of light laughter to spill from her lips.

"Mayuri-sama is _so funny_!" Kiyo shook her head and smiled cheekily between Mayuri and Isane. "I have taken the liberty of ordering for you tonight, Mayuri-sama. Please do nothing but relax and enjoy the night." With a graceful bow she rose and returned inside.

Isane couldn't help but laugh at the beleaguered look on Mayuri's face. He looked like a man with no hope of ever winning an argument against the older woman, and she doubted that he would ever want to.

"Kurotsuchi, tell me all about it? Tell me all about-"

"Isane," he said harshly, "calling me _Kurotsuchi_ will _not_ work. The other captains call me that. I don't want...It just doesn't sound..." He sighed and looked down at his hands knotted on his lamp. Uncurling them he looked back up at Isane with an almost pleading look on his face. "Just please...even if it is only for tonight, please call me Mayuri?"

Isane looked as if she was about to protest but the open and appealing look that he gave her caused her to pause in her argument. She nodded and smiling shyly she nodded. "Alright..._Mayuri_." The name fell from her lips not as uncomfortable or as stilted as she thought that it would. Instead, it rolled out as if she had been using it for years.

He nodded and took a drink of the hibiscus tea that he favored so much when dining here. "Good. If Miyama-sama was to hear you call me Captain or Kurotsuchi, or the god's forbid Captain Kurotsuchi then there will be hell to pay. Or at least some ribbing that I will likely _never_ get over."

"Are you saying that you only want me to call you by your given name because you are afraid of what _she'll _think?" Isane looked suddenly crest fallen.

"What?! What nonsense is that? All I'm saying is that-"

Mayuri's tirade was cut short by the reappearance of their hostess with a tray of appetizers. "I think that Mayuri-sama's face paint has finally leaked into his blood stream," Kiyo said good naturedly as she set the tray before the couple. "He might consider using a lighter hand on the kabuki make-up next time. Or maybe just changing his brand?"

Isane burst into a full-throated laugh.

Mayuri slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"There is no winning with you, is there?" he said testily.

"Absolutely not," Kiyo quipped. "Besides, Mayuri-sama needs to spend more time appreciating the beautiful woman that he is with and the lovely evening that he has been gifted with, rather then trying to be such a difficult, young man with an old woman such as myself.." She looked from Isane's blushing face to Mayuri's frowning one. With a solid smack on his arm as remonstration she met his own glare. "_Behave yourself_."

Mayuri folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the ceiling as if trying to connect with the god's above, and falling short. "Why are women _always_ trying to hit me? And _succeeding_ no less... As of late I have been hit more times in one month then I have in almost my _entire_ life time. I find the idea_ extremely_ disturbing..."

"Maybe you _deserved_ it? Maybe you should heed the warnings?" Kiyo nodded demurely and rose to once again leave for the back of the establishment.

Mayuri looked over at Isane, and was surprised to see her smiling at him. Even _he_ knew that his attempts at civility or at least normal, good nature was falling short of the mark. They had barely been here less then a quarter of an hour and already he had twice lost his temper. Not the most auspicious beginning to a relationship. But there she was, smiling at him. Maybe even laughing at him. She certainly wasn't laughing with him because he certainly wasn't laughing...

"You _do_ need to relax more, Mayuri. It really isn't all _that_ bad, and this place is such a hidden gem! No matter how you found this place, or how this place found you it just doesn't matter really. All that matters is that it happened and that we are able to dine here tonight in this beautiful garden."

Coming from anyone other then her Mayuri would have first laughed in their face, and then accused them of spouting ridiculousness, being simple-minded, and poorly trite. But hearing Isane speak such a plain truth...humbled him in a small way. He _had_ been acting up slightly, but it was because he felt...nervous. Mentally sitting back and taking stock in his situation the glaring truth _finally_ presented itself to him: he had _never_ taken a woman on a date before. Never. Ever. Oh, he had _had_ women before, and not just a few, but that had been for purely physical reasons. Now however? Now he had not only asked a woman out but had taken her to his favorite and very private place. Why?

Oh yes, his research. _That_ was it. Isane was a delightful project that combined his love of science and his burning need to figure out exactly why is was that he found himself drawn to her. He couldn't loose sight of all that and become hopelessly embroiled in emotional entanglements. It would skew his data after all. Of course, his data so far wasn't much to crow about. If he even had any to speak of. All he had so far was: Isane refusing to call him Mayuri, his favorite restaurant, and being ragged on by two women. What good was any of that? What did that prove except...nothing. Useless data. It proved nothing more then he had chosen to take a stubborn woman to his favorite eating establishment so that another not very biddable woman could harass him, and get paid for it. Not very smart maybe on his part.

Mayuri's gaze never left Isane's the entire time that he was mentally meandering, and she was exclaiming about the fare before them. He came fully back to his dinner companion when she delicately took a sip of her tea and looked down at her hands that were now folded on her lap.

"Is everything to your liking, Isane?"

Isane nodded but kept her gaze averted from his. "I'm not the most exciting dinner guest, am I Mayuri?" she asked quietly.

Mayuri raised a brow and set his own cup down. "And why would you say that?" He truly seemed surprised at the question.

"Well, you seem as if you would rather be elsewhere."

"Why would I rather be elsewhere? I happen to be very fond of this place."

Isane blushed scarlet but raised her eyes so that they met his; dark steel gray against bright, shiny gold. "Maybe I should have said: you seem as if you would rather be with someone else."

Mayuri whipped back as if struck. His eyes were wide open and he looked totally confused. "_What_? Why would you _ever _get _that _idea?"

"Because your _attention_ seems to be _elsewhere_." All the bluster in her voice gave way and she looked off to the side as if realizing some horrid truth that she had been blind to for so long. "I'm...I'm sorry. I know that I'm not exactly a 'hot commodity' like Matsumoto or even Hinamori." Isane gave a rueful laugh and twisted the end of a sleeve in a nervous gesture. "The only date I've ever been able to get lately was because of a _survey_ that I filled out. Essentially all it was was a free meal...I can't even remember the last time someone asked me out." Isane looked out at the deepening night and saw the poignant irony of her situation. The garden was slowly becoming brighter and even more beautiful with the combination of the rapidly opening buds, and the lanterns that shown brightly on their beauty. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest at the realization that her own supposed brightness was nothing more then a sham, and a poorly disguised one at that.

Isane never knew that Mayuri had left his seat because she couldn't see it through the tears that blocked her vision. It only wasn't until she felt two fingers on her chin that caused the tears to slide away and unblock her sight did she know that he no longer sat across from her. She had no idea that she had been crying until she felt the wetness on her cheeks.

Mayuri did nothing but search her face intently. What he was looking for neither had a clue.

"Again I seem to be offering you my apologies, Isane." He slowly let his hand fall away from her as she quickly moped away the offending wetness. "I am an odd man, and I know that. I am occasionally unkind and always perverse. I rarely get along with my peers, and I command a squad that is just as strange as I myself am. But know this about me as well: I do not nor have I ever felt that your companionship thus far has been anything but pleasurable. I cannot even say that about Nemu, and she is my own daughter."

Isane's eyes widened at the quietly spoken words.

"I will not wish that I was different, simply for the fact that I don't want to be different. I _like_ who I am. Quite honestly I think that though I might not be perfection I am perfectly fine the way I am. There isn't a thing about my personality that I would want to change or alter to accommodate anyone. I am very comfortable with my mind and conscious, and their thoughts both clean and unclean. If people don't like me they can just go fuck themselves," he said mildly.

The corner's of Isane's mouth quivered upwards slightly.

"I just think...no, I just _wish_ that _you_ would think of yourself the same way. You have many good qualities, and if anything I should be wondering why someone as sterling as yourself would want to spend time with someone as bent as me."

"You aren't _that_ bent, Mayuri," Isane said smiling again.

"I am _extremely_ bent and twisted, Isane. You _know_ that, and don't try and make it anything other then what it is. Just because I may have these occasional maudlin moments should not in any way detract from the truth of the matter: I'm _not_ a very considerate man."

Mayuri and Isane sat stiffly side by side and almost glaring at each other. He was trying his best to either burn holes in her head or visually subdue her, and she was holding him off as best she could, but in the end as they both knew he would he won out. Isane turned her face away slightly and nodded.

"Yes, well...you are also _extremely_ full of shit, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I certainly know _that _about you," she said as calmly as she could. Isane didn't dare turn her head when she heard the spluttering and strangled growls. She didn't think that now would be too good a time to burst into laughter. She also knew that she needed a moment to compose herself and pull herself back together. Rising she excused herself to powder her nose, and with a grace that she hardly felt she went to go find the convenience.

Mayuri sat in stunned silence as he glared daggers at her retreating back. _Once again_ the woman showed such nerve...! There he was trying to be honest and helpful, and all she did was blithely shoo his words of wisdom aside like a fly swatter batting at midges. He didn't understand it-_any of it_- and he was quickly loosing his temper yet again. It made no sense. _She_ made no sense. He was trying to be honest and insightful, and all he got was facetiousness!

_Fuck this dating bullshit._..Maybe he was wrong in his assumptions. Maybe it wasn't worth it after all. He had gone this long without dating, and he didn't see why he couldn't go longer. Just as he was about to work himself up into a good, old fashioned snit he realized that _she_ was coming back.

Miyama-sama. _Wonderful_. Now things could _really_ get started.

Mayuri gave the older woman a warning stare as she knelt to place another tray of food at their table. She seemed utterly unperturbed by the anger and frustration rolling off him. Calmly setting out dishes and gathering the old one she neither looked at him nor said anything to him. But Mayuri knew that it was too good to be true, as just as it seemed that she was about to leave, she didn't. He braced himself. He braced himself for having to bite his tongue and take whatever it was that she was going to spew at him, because he had to. This was his favorite place, and there was no way in hell he was going to be eighty-sixed from it.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, let me offer you just one, small bit of advice, if I may?"

Mayuri raised a brow at Kiyo using his formal title. She had _never_ done that. Not even when he had saved her family. Because of that he knew that he was in for it.

"Please do, Miyama-sama," he said between gritted teeth.

Kiyo made no show that she noticed the barely concealed show of impatience. "I am an old woman, and as such I have seen many, many things in my life time. Being in charge of a restaurant I have seen even more things. When people eat and drink the most amazing things get said and done. Everyone knows that."

"Yes, yes, Miyama-sama. It is a scientifically universal truth that alcohol as well as food causes all sorts of chemical reactions to happen within the body, and as such certain foods and drinks tend to cause certain people to act differently. I _know_ this. Is there a _point_ to this story? Let's get to the homily directly, if you please."

Kiyo's soft gaze tightened and something deep within flashed like cold steel at the man sitting beside her. "The _point _being this: your science will _not_ give you the answers that you are looking for, and no matter how hard you try and seek them. You are trying to place yourself, and the young woman as well into a neat, mathematical equation that you can understand. I will tell you right now that such a mathematical statement does not exist. You are wasting your time, and maybe hers as well."

Mayuri had to grit his teeth in order to hold back the explosion that was dwelling just beneath the surface. His temper and patience felt at their outer limits.

"She likes you Mayuri-sama," Kiyo said softening. "I can see it, and she is not being ingenuous with her feelings because you are a Gotei Captain. Despite your idiosyncrasies, your usually foul temper, and your perchance for the perverse she_ likes_ you, and _genuinely_. Try not to wonder why, but instead try to pay homage to such a sweet gift. I think that if you were to ask people about your situation most would be envious."

After a brief moment of sullen silence Mayuri nodded simply and offered Kiyo some tea. She shook her head and laid a gentle hand on his fore arm. "You are a very smart man Mayuri-sama, but I think that sometimes you are too smart for your own good. Follow the example of the young lady and just go with the flow. And above all else," she said finally rising but stopping short of leaving, "_behave_."

Mayuri smirked and shook his head. "I _never_ should have saved you and your family, you know that, right? Now _you_ seem to own _me_ body and soul, when it should be the other way around..."

Kiyo smiled cheerfully and left him to contemplate in silence while he waited for the young lady to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Again, I bow down low in homage to all of you who have wonderfully and thoughtfully read, reviewed, or alerted this. _Thank you._

"**I'm dating a woman now who, evidently, is unaware of it"**

Gary Shandling

**The Fourth Division**

Isane lay back in her bed still fully dressed, and cradling her left fore arm to her chest. She stared at the ceiling with the same blank and confounded look on her face that she had drifted into the division with. Even now she had no idea what it was that people had said to her upon returning from her evening out, as all she could recall is remembering a few people approaching her with avid looks, and asking her how her 'date' with the Twelfths Captain went. She had no idea what they really said. Their voices were as muffled as if they had been speaking to her from under the water. Even their faces were blurred as if she had been looking at them from the bottom of a murky pond. She vaguely remembered worried looks and even a few tentative hands placed on her arm as if in consolation, but none of that seemed to matter. Certainly not after what just happened...

_**Earlier**_

Isane came back to the table and found that their meal had arrived. With a pleasant smile fixed on her face she sat down as if nothing had happened. Acting as casually and as normally as possible she commented upon the fare (teriyaki as Mayuri had hoped) and went about serving him and then herself. She kept the conversation light, away from their work, and most of all inconsequential. If anyone were to have listened in to their conversations one would have thought that it was nothing more then a meal shared by two friendly co-workers. Yet if one was to actually witness the two during the conversation they would think something altogether different. They would see two people doing nothing more then going through the motions of an evening out together. The tension between them so thick that it could have been cut with a knife and served up as an entrée. It had taken all of Isane's skill and patience that she had learned through the years as a healer to keep the conversation going in the direction that she wanted: away from anything that might have to do with the two of them as a couple.

At one point Isane was taking a sip of tea during a momentary lull in their conversation when she happened to casually look over at her companion. She almost choked on her tea when she saw the look on his face. He was doing nothing but smirking silently at her, and his eyes were burning brightly. The look that he gave her may have been unspoken, but it was as clear as if he had shouted it: _I know what you are doing_.

Isane placed her cup down gently, and patting her mouth daintily with a napkin she returned the stare obtusely as if to say: _I have no idea what you mean._

Mayuri broke into a wide smile and nodded slightly as if conceding some form of victory over to her. Isane willed herself not to break her facade. She would _not_ let him find any cracks that he might use to weasel his way in. She couldn't let that happen, for if she did then she knew that all would be lost. She would be lost, and no matter how many times he had tried to warn her off yet even while simultaneously trying to draw her in. Isane felt so confused and confounded about this whole situation. She had _never_ given too much thought about the captain, and she knew without a doubt that he had not thought much about her, but then that damn survey had placed the two of them together, and now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Now all she could think and wonder about was when she would see him again.

She felt like the biggest schmuck. If she ever told anyone about what she was feeling or what she was _really _doing (though there were a few that were starting to get more then just a little suspicious) then she just _knew_ that she would be laughed out of the Seireitei. She could just hear it all now...

_What are you thinking Isane?! Have you lost your mind?!_

_Don't tell me that he's the only one that you could find...there has to be someone...anyone else!_

_The man's a maniacal, egotistical, dangerous, dishonorable, disagreeable, monster!_

_Try dating Hanataro, he's more your speed..._

Well, she _was_ thinking, and she _hadn't_ lost her mind, thank you very much. And if Captain Kyoraku thought that they were a good match then she certainly wasn't going to argue against that. He may be a drunk, but he was a _smart_ drunk. Nanao wouldn't be head over heels in love with the man if he was a jackass. Yes, Kurotsuchi _was_ maniacal, but so were a few of the other captains as well. Some (except Captain Zaraki) just hid it a bit better then most. At least Kurotsuchi was out in the open about it. That went for being egotistical as well. Honestly, the only captain that didn't have a large ego was her own, but even Captain Unohana had moments of hubris, and even if they were cleverly hidden. Dishonorable? _He _hadn't betrayed all of Soul Society as Aizen and Ichimaru had (and no one _ever_ gave Matsumoto shit about _that_!). As to being disagreeable he was only irascible when he had to deal with fools or idiots, and even then he wasn't as coldly callous as Captain Kuchiki, or as homicidal as Captain Zaraki. Even Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Fon could never be considered drinking buddies. A monster? Well, he did create Nemu and then treat her with only a nominal amount of respect. He might not get the Father of the Year Award, but neither would a lot of other shinigami that she knew would either. And she certainly _did not _want to date Hanataro...Good God's above, that would be like dating your younger brother!

Her captain certainly didn't think that there was anything wrong with her being around Mayuri. If there had been any _real_ danger in regards to her relationship then she just knew that Captain Unohana would have said something, if not even out right forbid it. Yet Captain Unohana had encouraged it. Didn't Mayuri say as he left her herb room that he was going to see Unohana about dating her? Her captain had said _nothing _to her about _not_ thinking that it was a good idea. All Unohana had done was smile and wish her well. Heaven's, she wish she knew how _that _conversation went...

So maybe she _wasn't_ the Seireitei Schmuck after all. He might be a bit odd, but so was she. Here _she_ was: gangly, too tall, impetuous, riddled with nightmares, and probably never to reach bankai Lieutenant of the Fourth. Even her training with Ikkaku to hone her skills wasn't progressing as well as either of them would like. So all in all she never considered herself anything to write home about.

Not that she would date a captain just because he was a captain. That would be an insult to the both of them. But Mayuri must see _something_ in her that she couldn't, right? There must be _something _about her that was either alluring or interesting. _Something_....but what it was she had no idea. She knew that he enjoyed talking to her, and not strictly about science or medicine either. Isane was surprised to find that their conversations ran a gamut of topics that included philosophy, current affairs, and even humor. Mayuri had a surprisingly good sense of humor. It was dry and witty, and one had to be smart enough to catch the subtle yet sarcastic intelligence in order to garner the full humor of it all, and which she did. Most importantly he made her _laugh_, and that wasn't something that she could say about a lot of people. Renji was probably one of the few who could always make her laugh, but lately...Lately he had been looking at her funny. Like he was worried or concerned about her for some reason.

Their evening had progressed harmfully enough, and when the end came Isane had felt a slight sadness about it. She felt as if she had missed some opportunity that she hadn't even known was there. Something felt incomplete and out of order, but what it was she couldn't even begin to fathom it. So as they left the restaurant and headed back into the Rukongai she walked sedately besides Mayuri, and unspeaking. She didn't know what to say, or even if she did she doubted that she would have known how to say it. Isane was just grateful that Mayuri left her to her silence.

The route that they took back was slightly different then the one that they had taken previously to their dinner. As they walked the dark and quiet streets Isane had a chance to look at the homes and wonder about their occupants. Many if not most of the homes in this district were well to do and generally semi-affluent. The homes were behind large stone or wooden walls, but even though securely hidden from the eyes of the general populous she could still appreciate their beauty and tranquility. She must have had a funny look on her face because it was only then that Mayuri broke their silent stroll.

"What has you so melancholy, Isane? I hope our dinner tonight is not the cause of it..."

Isane turned to him with a surprised and slightly embarrassed look. "Oh, no! The dinner was wonderful, and thank you very much for taking me," she said shyly. "I was just thinking about the people living behind those walls. I was just wondering what they do for a living, and do they even wonder about us...Does anyone _ever_ wonder about what we do or how we live? I mean, do you think that anyone outside the Gotei knows about the kind of work that you do?"

"I certainly hope not," he said with a smirk. "I would hate to have to silence them in any way for knowing any shinigami secrets..."

Isane shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Mayuri, that is _not_ what I meant, and that is also too warped to even consider. No, I was wondering about do they know what we go through or how dangerous the lives we lead are? W really don't do too much outside the Seireitei walls except for occasional patrolling if problems arise. Maybe we should take more of an interest? I always did think that the very least we could do is try and make the outer districts a bit better for those that live there."

"We do Isane, believe it or not. Without us holding the line and keeping the balance the Natural Order would become unbalanced, and havoc would ensue. The job that we do is a monumental one, and there is little room for much more." Mayuri shrugged and looked over at her. She seemed to be frowning and not quite pleased with his explanation.

"I know that Mayuri...I really do. But somehow I just think that there has to be just a bit more that we can do! I just think about the districts that Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi come from, and it somehow doesn't seem right that people should have to live like that. Isn't there _anything _that we could do? And please _don't_ tell me that we should annihilate them all," she said sternly at the look he gave her.

Mayuri gave an insincerely bashful look, and shrugged.

"Well, it certainly has benefited the Eleventh as well as the Gotei Thirteen in general now hasn't it? From what I understand there has _never_ been such a fierce Kenpachi in our long and glorious history. Sometimes adverse conditions produce the best results. It is kind of Mother Nature's way of weeding out the herd."

"But Mayuri, don't you think that we owe our fellow beings something? Those of us that have should help those that have not." Isane shook her head sadly. "I just think about the lower districts and the abject poverty that they have to deal with day in and day out. I know for a fact that the health care is horrendous, the illiteracy rate is high, and the crime is out of control. I can't believe that there is much hope there."

"There probably isn't," he said conversationally.

"See?!" Isane turned to Mayuri with a frustrated and hopeless look on her face. "Instead of us trying to find ways to make better gigai or soul cell phones maybe we should divert some of our efforts to helping those in _real_ need..."

Mayuri gave Isane a sharp look. "What you are _really_ trying to say Isane is why don't _I _try and find better uses for _my_ time?"

Isane flushed. "That isn't was I was saying or even implying. The duty falls to everyone, not just the Research and Development Institute."

"Maybe the first step should be taken by the Fourth? Take some of your squads to the poorer districts and spread some of your knowledge and talent around? You could use it as training exercise or as something that is given to new recruits. Talk is cheap, and philosophy unused makes one insincere."

A light came into Isane's eyes. "Maybe I will...that is, when we aren't patching up shinigami or cleaning the streets," she said wryly.

"Ah, but you do both so well," he said smirking. "Anyway, I would just be careful," he said seriously. "Your presence might not be as welcome as you believe it will be. They have a much different mind set then you, or even I have."

"Are you saying that because of the poverty that they were _forced_ into that they are uncivilized?" Isane frowned and shook her head as if not believing him.

"Like I said before Isane, the lower districts breed a 'kill or be killed' mentality. It is simultaneously both their strength and their weakness. If you do plan on attempting such an effort then I would highly recommend taking another division with you. Most probably a group from the Eleventh."

"What about the Maggot's Nest," she said softly. "Does that place also breed a 'kill or be killed' mentality?"

Mayuri nodded and kept up his amiable demeanor. "The very same principle. Many men, and women go crazy there. I was fortunate in many ways, but I still had my own mountains to traverse while I was a 'guest' there. The Nest in many ways helped me to become a stronger individual, though I didn't need to be toughened up really. If anything my time there allowed me to ponder many subjects at my leisure." He smiled and flashed a grin at Isane.

Isane stopped and put a hand lightly on his arm. She felt as if she had pushed a boundary or brought up a subject that was potentially uncomfortable for him. "I'm sorry Mayuri," she said with regret. "I didn't mean to bring that up. That was thoughtless of me."

He shook his head and looked down at the hand touching him. "No, my time in the Nest is not a secret. Nor was the reason for my deliverance." Looking up at her with a calm yet piercing gaze he slowly and hesitantly raised his hand to cover hers. "Someday Isane, if you so want I will be more then happy to tell you about how I ended up there."

Isane's eyes widened, but neither were sure if it was because of the offer or the placement of his hand covering hers. Either way Isane squeezed his arm and nodded. Turning away to not only end their conversation, but to steer it away from less dangerous ground Isane tentatively placed her arm through his, and gently nudged him forward.

Nodding slightly he followed her lead. They walked once again in silence, but this time their silence was pregnant with unsurety. This time it seemed to hold a different promise. It held an expectation of something more.

Before they came to the entrance of the Seireitei Mayuri gently steered them to a copse of large, old cedars that grew in a small grove outside the giant walls. Stopping at the base of one tree Mayuri looked at Isane with a smile of contentment, but that smile also held elements of anticipation. Taking her arm from his he held onto it with both of his hands, and seemed to ponder the sleeve.

"Isane, I want to thank you for an enjoyable evening. It was much more then I had hoped."

Isane felt her mouth go as dry as cotton. She had no idea what to expect. He was holding her arm and slowly smoothing out the material with a thumb. With the touch as light as a butterfly's passing she watched in slow motion as he delicately pulled back the end until only her wrist was showing. Then, before her startled eyes he bent and placed a whisper of a kiss at the madly pulsing juncture on the inside of her wrist. It was over before she even knew that it had begun. Before she could even process what had happened he had pulled the cloth back down and stood back up.

"Thank you."

Isane felt as if she would pass out.

_**Present**_

Isane brought the wrist up and looked at it. The light in her room was dim, but she felt as if she could still see the very spot that he had kissed, and as if he had left some indelible mark there. She almost imagined that she could also still feel the heat from his lips on her pulse point. What must he have thought when he had done that? Had he felt her shake? Had he felt her surprise? He certainly must have seen both of those reactions as the man had to practically drag her back home she was in such shock.. Yet it wasn't because of disgust or even dislike, but rather from excitement.

It was the most _incredible_ thing that _any _man had _ever_ done for her.

She_ had_ had a moment of trepidation in thinking that he was going to go for her mouth. Not that she would have stopped him, but she wasn't sure if she would have exactly welcomed it. She didn't know if she felt that such an intimacy would be appropriate just yet. There were still too many unanswered questions surrounding him. She still wasn't sure what his angle was, or even if he had one. She couldn't shake the niggling doubt that there had to be a _real_ reason for his interest.

Sighing she forced herself to get up and change into her night clothing. She knew that she should take a shower before going to bed, but the idea wasn't a welcome one. Firstly, she was just too tired. She could take one in the morning as she wasn't slated to work until the afternoon. Secondly, and more importantly she wasn't quite ready yet to wash the feel of him off her skin.

**The Twelfth Division**

Mayuri sat at his desk and went through all the paper work that he needed to go through before retiring. Even if he didn't actually read any of it he at least needed to organize it for the morning. He placed the documents into what he called 'Idiot Piles'. Most if not all of the paper work that he was forced to take care of due to his position was what he called idiotic. It just came in varying degrees of idiocy, and as such it would be delegated to its appropriate idiot pile and completed in turn. It was the only real thing that he hated about his job; the monumental amounts of useless and time consuming paper work that he was forced to do. He gave as much as he could to Nemu, but there were certain missives that required only his personal attention. It was maddening, and more times then not it drove him to distraction. If he had his way he would just shred everything and play ignorant about the whole mess, but he knew that would only fool the apes for so long, and then he would be back to where he was originally. It was all so nerve wracking! And especially tonight. Tonight all he wanted to do was go to bed. Maybe he would leave it for Nemu. She was much better at it, and she didn't mind the mind numbing work. It suited her personality better as well.

He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his stomach, and closed his eyes. He thought back and replayed the evening. Up until the very end when they had stopped under the tree he had thought that the evening had been pretty much touch and go. It had been a roller coaster of moments where he had felt tall and confident, and then before he knew it he was screaming at break neck speed for the bottom of the hill. He imagined that his sensations were parallel to that which seamen riding an unstable boat in high seas must experience. One moment you were at the top of the wave, and then next you were sliding down its side to hit the bottom of the trough like a lead weight. Once or twice might offer a bit of excitement, but to have it happen continually over a great length of time was disconcerting. He had felt his control of the situation slip more then once.

When she had come back from the bathroom he was surprised to see her steady composure. She had been amiable, pleasant, and even slightly cool. He had watched her like a hawk, and it didn't take very long for him to figure out what she was doing, or even why she was doing it. Her unsurety was palpable between them, and she was doing everything that she could to try and throw him off the scent. Like _that _could ever happen. It had been fascinating to watch really. For someone as open and unpretentious as Isane her effort had been laudable. It just wasn't good enough to fool someone like him.

He quickly took out a pad of paper and started jotting down some of the mental notes that he had made during their evening. He wrote frantically, and non-stop for many minutes. Once he finished logging all his observations he paused in writing his summary. All in all it could be described as a very successful first attempt. Mayuri didn't think that many could do much better under such circumstances. It had been a mission that had been planned out and executed with great skill. He especially had to admire how he had ended the evening. _That_ had been a classic touch, and one that he secretly wished that he could have claimed original ownership of. The kiss on the wrist was from an article that he had read from a women's magazine that he had found during one of his research forays into courtship. He had wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he remembered reading about how much more dramatic, refined, and erotic a simple kiss on the inside of the wrist would be. He thought it an excellent choice for a first physical encounter.

A small shiver of delight coursed through him at remembering the touch. Her frantic pulse beneath his fingers had pounded through him, and as he had brought his face closer to the offering of flesh he had to physically stop himself from placing just a soft kiss. It took everything that he had _not_ to add a swipe of his tongue as well. He would have _loved_ to have gotten a better taste of her. As it was he had to satisfy himself with an unobserved lick of his lips when she was not looking. Though the look on her face told him that he could have openly done that and she never would have noticed. She had looked stunned. She had acted stunned as well. Their walk back was more as if he was maneuvering a sleep walker back to bed.

He wasn't too sure though if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He really didn't know...All his books and observations had told him that a woman's reactions so early in a relationship were usually a bit easier to read, but Isane's had been...iffy. She had been constantly changing on him. It wasn't that she had been running hot and cold, but more like like a body of water that ran sluggishly slow one moment and then turned into white rapids the next. Well, maybe that was what was to be expected when one dealt with an elemental zanpakuto wielder. As a poison-type wielder like Soi Fon they rarely connected with the elementals. The melee-types they had more in common with, but the elementals were just too unpredictable most times. Maybe _that_ was what had sparked his interest in Isane. Where he had previously found her to be unremarkable he now found her intriguing, and certainly not what he had first thought. She more then peaked his interest.

Scientifically though, of course. In comparison to the other women that he dealt with in the Gotei she was starting to seem like a class of her own. Women like Matsumoto, Hinamori, Fon, Ise, Kuchiki, and Kusajishi were all physically strong women. Isane certainly was as well, but Isane was _still_ outside their class. Lieutenant Ise was strong as well as centered, but she was not the the type to be of any interest to him. Only Isane would think about the forgotten people in the lower districts. Only Isane would think about how they could be helped. The other women were either mentally weak, disabled, or just so into themselves that he was surprised that any work got done at all. Only Isane and Nemu stood apart from the rest as women that were much more well rounded. Of course, he had created Nemu so it wasn't any surprise that his progeny wold have few (if any) faults. Isane though wasn't a relation, so he could only make assumptions about her heritage and upbringing. Either way it was all moot in the end. The matter at hand was that he was just at the beginning of his research, and there were still so many interesting questions that he needed answered.

Like when _would_ he get to kiss her on the lips...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Any raised eye brows at the pairings that I mention later all go back to **x nihilo's** 'Match Me' fic.

**I cannot teach anyone anything, I can only make them think**

Socrates

Isane blocked the savage strike as best she could, but it still sent her almost reeling. Sweat had long ago drenched her face and clothing, and she was starting to have a hard time seeing clearly or even holding Itegumo tight enough. She could feel her arms start to shake with her exertion, and her chest was growing hot from trying to get in enough breath, but she knew that she was in no position to call it quits. If she did then he would give her a beating that she would _never _forget. He had no compunctions about literally beating her into the ground, and the whole time he would be swearing at her, and at himself for wasting his time.

Deciding to train with Ikkaku must be due to some sort of masochistic tendency that she had. There could be no other reason for it.

When she had first asked him to help her with her training he had laughed at her. He had scoffed at her desire to be stronger, and had pretty much told her to stick with her kidou and her healing. Ikkaku had told her to let the other divisions worry about fighting, and that maybe the Fourth should just stick to their Seireitei nursing and janitorial duties. It was what they were best at he told her as he pushed past her. Isane had tried many times to get him to help her, and each time he had either laughed in her face or just out right blown her off. It left Isane no choice but to use his own tricks on him and play dirty. So she had patiently waited for Ikkaku to show up at the Fourth as a casualty, and when he had been put to bed after being treated she had snuck into his room and confronted him one last time. She had made sure to time her arrival to when he had been due to receive pain meds, and it wasn't until he had been in excruciating pain that he had finally conceded to her wish. Just to make sure she made him promise her three times that he would train her. Ikkaku had swore and ranted at her, and called her every name in the book, but she would not relent. He would not get any pain relief until he promised on all that was holy that he would train her. After seeing that he had given the unbreakable promise did she finally give him relief.

Ikkaku swore that she would regret it. He swore that he would have her _begging_ for him to end their relationship. He told her that he would make their sparring sessions a nightmare of unbelievable proportions. But he also said that he would be fair and just. He couldn't help but have a slight gleam of appreciation in his eyes at her sneakiness. It was something that he could relate to.

Isane's training sessions with him _were_ a nightmare, and she ached for days afterwards. Her hands would be bloody and her body bruised. He had more then once literally given her nightmares as she had often dreamt of her next beating days in advance to their actual meeting. But she _never_ regretted it, and neither did she _ever_ ask him to forget the whole thing. She couldn't give as good as she got, but she did her best. One time she thought she saw him grimace from a blow that she had delivered, but later found out that it was because he had been disappointed at her technique.

"_Pay attention_! Stop moving around like a slag, and start acting like a shinigami! Fuck Isane! What the fuck have you been doing all these times?! _Sleeping_?!"

Isane parried and pushed him away. She quickly flash stepped farther away from his charge in order to give her some much needed time. She _needed_ to catch her breath...

"I'm..._trying_...Ikkaku! I don't....know...what...I'm...doing...wrong," she said puffing.

Ikkaku gave a savage cry and ran straight for her. "You're _trying_ to be something that you're _not_, Isane! You're _trying_ to be like someone from the _Eleventh_!" When he reached her he battered her with not only Hozukimaru's blade but sheath as well. He beat her until she was on one knee, and Itegumo was raised before her in defense. Ikkaku walked around her, and swishing his blade before him threateningly. The sheath he had resting casually over a shoulder in his usual cocky stance. The look on his face was one of angry pity.

"_Why_ Isane?"

Isane looked up at Ikkaku, and took the opportunity to swipe a hand over her face. It came back sweaty, dirty, and with a trace of blood. "Because I _need_ to get stronger."

Ikkaku stopped in front of her and sheathed his sword. "No Isane, that wasn't what I was talking about."

Isane got shakily to her feet but did not sheath Itegumo. She knew that though he was a pretty straight forward fighter he also had his sneaky moments, and she had to be ready for anything. "Then what do you _mean_, Ikkaku?" She was tired and almost pushed beyond her limits. She didn't have the strength to play guessing games with him right now.

"Why your sudden fascination with the Twelfth?"

Isane's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have _no idea_ what you mean. The Fourth and the Twelfth don't have regular interactions with each other, you _know_ that."

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes back at her. "Don't play _stupid_ with me, Isane. Your coyness is all _bullshit_." He leaned forward enough to make her step back a pace. "The Fourth and the Twelfth might not have 'regular interactions' with each other, but lately you and _Captain Kurotsuchi_ seem to."

Isane's hand tightened on Itegumo's pommel. "I really don't see what that has anything to do with our training. You need to stop listening to people, and their idle gossip."

Ikkaku gave a snarky grin and flashed her a canine. "Idle gossip? Even gossip can have a grain of truth..."

Isane raised a brow at the remark. "Oh? Like the gossip about you and Yumichika being _lovers_? Though I always did _wonder_ what he saw in you..."

Ikkaku spat at his feet and snarled like an angry, stray dog. "Fuck me running! _Why the hell_ do people _still_ insist that the two of us are buggering each other?!"

"You aren't? Well, that's what _everyone_ says..." Isane knew that she was baiting a dragon, but she was more then miffed about how he had brought up Mayuri.

"_Fuck what everyone says_!"

"_Exactly_, Ikkaku," Isane said smugly.

Ikkaku seemed to stew for a moment, and then his normally cocky demeanor was back. His eyes snapped at her and the perpetual smirk was back on his face. He shook his head and walked over to the side where they had placed some towels and a bottles of water. Taking a long pull from his own he finished it with throwing some on his head, and then shaking it off like a dog. He turned as she walked over and gratefully plopped down besides him, and too tired to even take any water yet.

"Honestly Isane, just watch yourself, and I don't mean about what people say. Just watch yourself around _him_."

"I'm perfectly _fine_, Ikkaku. Thanks for the concern, but I'm a big girl, and not only that but a lieutenant as well."

Ikkaku scratched at his chest and nodded. "Yes, you are, but he's the Captain of the Twelfth, and you are only a Lieutenant of the Fourth. There is a _big_ gap between the two. _Huge_ in fact."

Isane took a long pull of water, and looked up at Ikkaku with sudden suspicion. "Why the interest all of a sudden, Ikkaku? You and I don't see each other socially, and I had to use a _very_ dirty and dishonorable trick in order to even get _this_ out of you. So why the sudden interest in someone that never struck you as interesting before?"

"Why did you ask me to train you?" Ikkaku answered the question with a question. "_Me_, Isane...why _me _of all people? You could have had a number of people to help you train."

"Because you trained Renji when he was in your division, and look how much he learned from you."

"So why didn't you ask _Renji_ to help you out? I am sure that you wouldn't have had to go through all your machinations to get _him_ to say yes."

Isane silently looked aside, and seemed to be contemplating the grass when Ikkaku sat down heavily next to her. He took a few blades of grass and stuck them in his mouth. He finally lay back, and with his hands behind his head looked up at the sky.

"So why, Isane? Why me? I won't let you get out of this too easily, if at all."

"I'll answer you only if you answer my question about Mayuri."

Ikkaku raised a brow and nodded. "You answer me first, Isane."

Isane rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "I asked you directly because I knew that you wouldn't go easy or take pity on me. Plain and simple, Ikkaku. I'm afraid that there isn't anything more to it really."

"But why not Renji or even one of the other Lieutenants? I'm nothing more then a lowly Third Seat."

Isane looked at Ikkaku and her eyes sparkled. "Lowly Third Seat my butt, Ikkaku. You are Captain Class, and there is no doubt about it. I don't know why , but I just know it. So because of that I decided to cash in my chips and force you to train me." Isane became still and silent. "I'm sorry, Ikkaku," Isane said with real regret. "That was pretty shitty of me, and especially being a healer and all. I certainly broke the code of: do no harm."

Ikkaku waived his hand in the air to brush off her feelings of ill will. "Ah, forget about it. No harm no foul. Besides," he said smirking evilly at her, "with all the shit we give you at the Eleventh, and then come crawling to you to patch us up I am surprised no one did that sooner. I certainly would have."

"Yes, well...that still wasn't very professional of me." She suddenly looked at Ikkaku with distress written clearly across her face. "Oh, Ikkaku! If Captain Unohana should ever find out..."

Ikkaku returned the look with one of disdain. "What do you take me for? A stoolie?! What the fuck, Isane!" His ire was clearly evident, and his face was getting redder by the second.

"Alright, alright! I was just saying that-"

Ikkaku jumped up. "And _I _was just saying that I wasn't some pansy-assed bitch who has to go crying to momma every time someone gets the better of me!"

Isane jumped up as well and put her hands consolingly before her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry...I didn't mean that. _Honest_."

Ikkaku regarded her beneath narrowed eyes for a moment, and then he nodded once curtly and sat back down in a huff. Looking up at her worried expression he grimaced and patted the grass next to him. "Come on back. I won't bite..."

"So you say," she mumbled, but did as he asked.

"Now, tell me why you never asked at least Renji to train you. Or even why not one of the other girls? I bet Hinamori or even Matsumoto would have helped out."

"Well...." Isane looked abashedly at Ikkaku. "Well, it seems as if my good intentions were all for naught. The _real_ reason I didn't ask one of the girls was because I knew that they would hound me about Mayuri..."

Ikkaku stared at Isane blankly for a good few minutes before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. He laughed so hard that he almost doubled himself over, and clutched at his stomach. When he could finally settle himself down he looked over at Isane and shook his head. "What a bitch, eh? Well, the best laid plans and all that rot..."

Isane smiled and nodded. "Now tell me why _he_ is a cause for _your_ speculation?"

Ikkaku shrugged, and looked out over the training fields. He stretched his legs and seemed momentarily uncomfortable. Finally, he must have sensed that he needed to answer her, and he turned to see her watching him with wide, gray eyes. Her face could only be described of as being 'sweet'. Her light purple hair and the big, steel gray eyes in a heart shaped face gave her a look sometimes of an innocently stunned angel. He wondered silently if _that_ was what Kurotsuchi saw.

"Since I took you on as a pupil Isane it became my duty as your instructor to watch out for you. You being in the Fourth and all you've lead a different life from the most of us. Much more sheltered you might say."

Isane raised an eye brow. "Are you calling me naive?"

Ikkaku nodded. "In a way, yes. You've have Captain Unohana as your captain after all. She doesn't seem to attract trouble the way other divisions do. Also, you don't have the reputation for spreading yourself around. I don't think that I have _ever_ heard about you in connection with anyone either casually or long term."

Isane pouted and acted offended to try and cover up the obvious lack of romance attached to her name. "People often thought that Shuhei and I-"

"Are nothing more then brother and sister. Fuck Isane, notice how I never asked why you didn't ask _him_? I bet _he _would have had a few choice words about you seeing Kurotsuchi..."

"Well, Shuhei like Renji is a little preoccupied right now. Neither have time in their life for any sort of casual relationships."

"And there is _nothing_ casual about you, Isane. What about Kira? He seems more your speed."

"Kira is also otherwise occupied right now," Isane said with her own smirk.

"Ah, right..._Kiyone_...How is _that_ going by the way?"

Isane gave a wide smile. "_Wonderfully_! Thank the gods...maybe now she might be a bit more preoccupied with someone who can deal with her unique personality. At least it gives Captain Ukitake a bit of a breather."

"You mean now she is someone else's problem," he said laughing.

"_Watch it_ _you_...that's_ my sister_ that you are talking about," Isane said scowling. "I think that her and Izuru are doing each other a world of good. Have you noticed how he doesn't seem as depressed or moody lately? That is due to him being around _my_ sister," Isane said proudly.

"He is _still_ a wet blanket," Ikkaku said shrugging. At her slight frown he gave her a pointed stare back. "I just call 'em like I see 'em. So, I ask again: _why Kurotsuchi_?"

"What makes you think that there is something between us?"

"What makes me think that there _isn't_ anything between you?"

Isane shook her head at his tenacity. "We have gone out a few times, but the majority of our time spent together has been, and believe it or not _work_ related."

"Uh-huh," Ikkaku said smirking.

"I am serious!"

"Me thinks the Lady doth protest too much," he said laughing. "_Come on _Isane, you call him 'Mayuri'. _No one_ does that. Not even the other captains. _Only you._"

Isane blushed and looked away. She drew her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them. "He _asked_ me to call him that..." Isane flinched inwardly. She hadn't meant to just blithely throw his given name around. She was glad that he wasn't there to hear that as he might not approve of the casual nature in which it had been used.

"So, as your teacher it is my _duty_ now to have to keep at least half an eye on you, and whether either of us like it or not. Just the way it is supposed to go." Ikkaku looked simultaneously pained, put upon, and put out. It was as if he was performing a duty that he really hadn't asked for but had to do anyway.

"Ikkaku, he isn't what you think."

He looked at her like she was demented. "Isane, _yes he is_. He's _scary_ as shit! I was practically on my _death bed_ and the man was ready to drag me down to one of his basement labs, and pull me apart! And he had _no problem_ sneaking into your division to do it!"

Isane chuckled, and grinned in a manner suspiciously like the topic of their conversation. "You are just_ imagining_ things, Ikkaku. He _couldn't_ have done that even if he wanted to. You are just being a big baby. Besides, Mother Hen Zaraki came in and saved his little, lost chick anyway."

Ikkaku looked at Isane as as now she was the crazy one. "Zaraki is certainly _not_ a Mother Hen, and you better not _ever_ let him catch you calling him that. He'll loose his freaking mind..."

"Well, you can't loose what you don't have," she said under her breath.

"_What_? What did you _say _about _my_ captain?!" Ikkaku looked at Isane with a dementedly slavish light in his eyes.

Isane couldn't tell if he was serious or just kidding around. Ikkaku was a hard one sometimes to read. He was generally a brawny and pugilistic man, but there were times when she could see a gentler side to him as well. It was as if when he thought that no one was looking Ikkaku's visage would relax, and a warmth could be seen emanating from him, but those times were few and far between. Right now though he looked _seriously_ pissed.

Isane jumped up and away as Ikkaku in one fluid movement unsheathed and swiped at her mid section with Hozukimaru. She barely made it away in time. As it was she could still feel the very tip of the blade tug on her clothing.

"Ikkaku! _Wait_-!"

"_Wait_?! You don't get a chance to pause in battle! What kind of pussy thing is that?!"

Ikkaku pushed himself at her mercilessly. He would strike continually one blow after another, and with barely any time in between. Isane could hear low growls and snarls coming from him, and before she knew it she was back to being out of breath and almost disoriented. She wasn't even getting any hits in. It took everything that she had just to parry his blows and protect herself. She just knew that if given the chance he would leave her with a cut just to remember their time by.

Out of the blue and without any warning Ikkaku threw a south paw at her. He dropped his left hand from the hilt and round housed her with it. Isane found herself flying backwards and slamming into a near by tree. With a heavy grunt and stars dancing in front of her face she could feel the rough bark scratch at her back as she slide her way bonelessly down it's trunk. Her ears were ringing, and she could feel a lump on the back of her head start to form. Her vision was turning hazy, but even so she could still make out a bald figure in black slowly make its way towards her. She struggled as best she could to rise and at least maybe make some sort of a get away, or at least try as hard as she could. Just as the figure was almost three feet away she heard a surprised yelp. Looking up through her hazy vision she saw a wall of white with some black numbering at the top suddenly blocking her view. It was a captain's haori, and the number was a twelve.

Rubbing her eyes Isane looked up from her sprawl, and saw that Mayuri and placed himself between her and Ikkaku. Not only that he had some how sent her personal trainer flying. She rolled over in order to get up, but her back and head hurt too much for the effort to be of any real use.

"Stay where you are Isane," was all that he said to her. He walked over to where Ikkaku was now flat on his back and googly-eyed. He looked down at the stunned man until the realization hit fully about who stood over him.

Ikkaku's eyes widened, and when he attempted to crawl away backwards a foot was firmly planted on his chest and stopping him. A small moan escaped him. The side of his jaw was swelling and he could feel the skin start to split like a ripe peach, but the pain was nothing in comparison to the terror that gripped his gut. Staring evilly down at him was the very man that they had just been discussing, and the captain didn't look too pleased with him right now.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Ikkaku nodded madly because he couldn't find the words even if he wanted to.

"I think that your training session is done for the day. Leave. _Now_."

The foot on his chest eased up enough for him to quickly roll away. Standing up and immediately flash stepping away to a safer distance Ikkaku righted his clothing, and gave both Mayuri and Isane a wary glance before hastily leaving altogether.

By this time Isane had propped herself up on one arm, but it was the best that she could do. Her head hurt so bad that she was starting to feel nauseous. She could barely think, but what thoughts she could form she knew that she needed to get back to the Fourth, and get herself checked out as soon as possible. Head wounds were not things to be taken lightly.

"Isane, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Isane looked upwards with a bleary eyed look. "Where did Ikkaku go," she croaked out.

Mayuri sighed, and knelt down next to her. Taking her chin gently with one hand he slowly felt around her head with the other. Feeling the large bump in the back he growled lowly, but kept on with his triage. Watching the rapidly blooming bruise on her chin made him snarl silently. Without a word he picked up Itegumo, and then readjusted Ashisogi Jizo so that both zanpakuto were now riding on his hip, and gathered Isane in his arms. Standing he turned to leave, but was stopped by her tugging tiredly on his sleeve.

"Isane, we are wasting time. _My_ time in fact..." The words might have sounded caustic but the look was anything but. He was looking down at her with worry.

"Where did Ikkaku go?"

"I sent your _playmate _on his way. He was starting to annoy me."

"_Oh Mayuri_," she said in a whine. "Ikkaku was _training_ me....Don't tell me that you scared my personal trainer away..." She pouted and dropped her head heavily against his chest. "_Now_ what am I going to do...?"

"You call getting a beat down 'personal training'? I simply call it idiotic, if you ask me."

Isane gave him a look that said: _but I didn't_.

Mayuri gave her a look back that said: _like I give a shit_.

"Take me back..." Isane's words drifted off mid-sentence as they were both flash-stepped away.

* * *

Isane woke up on a hard, cold, metal table. Without even opening her eyes she could tell that she was no where near the Fourth Division. Just the feel of the table that she was on was enough to tell her that she wasn't back in her own division. The smell was different as well; the odor was more chemical then medicinal. She could also tell that she was feeling monumentally better as her head did not hurt and her jaw didn't feel swollen or achy. Sitting up groggily she felt along her face and head, and gave a sigh of relief. Her sigh was cut short as she suddenly realized not only where she was, but more importantly what she had been laying upon.

She could only be in Mayuri's lab, and the table that she was supine on had the oddly familiar trough running around the edges that could only mean one thing...

"Please _do not_ tell me what I was just sleeping on..." Isane's voice was shaky, and filled with more then a tiny bit of panic.

"Alright, I won't," came the calm reply from across the room.

Isane looked over and saw that Mayuri had his back to her, and seemed deeply occupied with some notes and a few large beakers filled with unknown tissue samples.

"Mayuri, am I on..."

He turned around with a large grin on his face. "Yes, and my best one too. So please don't malign it."

Isane gave a shriek of outrage and scrambled off the silver table as fast as she could. Her legs were slightly unsteady still so she had no choice but to grasp the side as there was nothing close by that she could have used in its place. "_Gods Mayuri_! You put me on a _body transport_ table?!"

"No, Isane. I placed you on a _necropsy_ table, and as I said before it is my favorite."

Isane looked fit to be tied. She was so mad that she pounded a closed fist on the offending piece of furniture. "That is _disgusting_! How _could_ you? How _revolting_!"

Mayuri left what he was doing, and clasping his hands behind him he made his way slowly towards the enraged woman. "Would you have preferred the floor?" He had a smile on his face and an eye brow raised in humor.

"Mayuri, you _cut up_ _bodies_ on that thing!"

"No, I dissect tissue and drain fluids on that table. And as I said, that is my favorite. I had to go to _a lot_ of trouble to secure that particular brand." By this time he had made his way almost to her side, and placed a hand lovingly on it. "I had to do some considerable wheeling and dealing to get this beauty. The First Division thought that I should have gone cheaper," he scoffed.

"You _honestly_ couldn't find something a bit more appropriate?!"

Mayuri shook his head and chuckled. "No, not really. Besides, that table is curved nicely to conform to the human and even non-human form. The drain trough as well allows unwanted fluids to collect either in a detachable bag or run straight down the drain for an easier and cleaner work environment. See here," he said pointing with excitement at the underside of one end.

Isane almost lurched back in horror. "Argh! Now I am going to have nightmares to end all nightmares, and _for years_ to come!" Her anger suddenly dissipated, and she looked at him as if he just wasn't all there. "You really are an _odd _one at times..."

He seemed unaffected by her words. "Me, odd? _Hardly_. Besides, you _were_ sleeping like the dead, so I thought it most appropriate." Mayuri smirked and raised both eye brows at his apparent wit.

Isane rolled her eyes and let a small grin slip out. "That isn't even funny, and I mean because the joke itself is just so lame."

"As you yourself were up until a short time ago when I brought you back and healed you," he said inspecting her face closely. His eyes flashed to hers. "Ikkaku had _no right_ to hit you in such a manner," he said softly.

Isane shrugged and righted her clothing. "I asked for it. When I asked him to train me I knew that eventually something like that would happen. I just didn't think that it would hurt so much," she said frowning.

"Yes, well...He took a bit too much pleasure in the action." Mayuri raised a hand and cupped Isane's face. His thumb slowly brushed her cheek, but stayed away from her mouth that was opened in surprise.

It would have been too much of a temptation _not_ to stick his thumb in there.

"I should get back before I am missed," she said softly.

"Hn."

Neither said anything as his hand stayed firmly against her face. Nor was anything said as his fingers curved and flexed slightly into her hair. All either could do was watch the other intently. The only thing that could be heard was the soft whirring noise made by some of his equipment, and the sound of the filters exchanging the room's air at the required ten to fifteen liters per minute exchange rate.

Suddenly the spell was broken as Isane's eyes grew large with distress. "_Itegumo_! Oh, I think that I left him back-"

"No, I brought Itegumo back with us," he said with a frown at the interruption. Dropping his hand reluctantly he turned and walked over to a desk, and retrieved her zanpakuto that he had placed next to his own Ashisogi Jizo. Walking back to her he gave over the sword to its rightful owner.

Isane sighed happily and placed Itegumo back at her hip. "Walk me out of here? I have _no clue_ how to maneuver my way through your underground warren."

Mayuri nodded silently, and motioned for her to follow him. As he pressed the door code and it silently slide open he stepped aside so that she could exit first. As Isane was halfway through the door she stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you Mayuri, and for everything," she said quietly. Then, in a burst of impetuousness she leaned up and placed a hesitant kiss along the corner of his mouth before hastily exiting the room.

Mayuri could do nothing but stand there, and watching her silently as she walked away. If she would have turned around at that very moment she would have seen his eyes wide open and burning with a golden fire like the kind seen only during a perfect sunrise. With a shaky hand he pressed the code to close and lock the door behind him, and as best he could he steeled himself for the long walk back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The quotes on sake are originally about wine and from Ovid, Samuel Johnson, Pliny the Elder, Fran Lebowitz, and an anonymous Latin saying. You'll know them because they are too witty for someone like me to have ever made up...

A very big **THANK YOU** go out to all the reviewers, readers, and favs that I have gotten. I know that I keep saying it, but it really makes me feel both very humble and madly happy. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Oh, one last word...I know that the later half of this might cause a few eye brows to raise...but the situation called for it.

**When all else fails...kiss the girl.**

The food tasted like sawdust. For the first time ever his favorite meal of pike fish was anything but his favorite. He almost spat it out. As it was all he could do was push the plate away and stare at the table in frustration. Grabbing a pile of papers that rested off to the side he started to almost ruthlessly go over them. It was his notes from his latest experiment and as excited as he was at the time he now felt nothing but a luke warm interest in them. Soon they too were thrust aside as his mind refused to focus on the study. He felt his body shiver in some unknown anticipation, and in order to work out the tension he stood and started to pace from one end of his office to the other.

It had been two weeks since he last saw her, and as that wasn't altogether unusual neither was it very common either. But that wasn't what was _really_ bothering him, and deep down he _knew_ it. What had been bothering him was the circumstances surrounding their last visit together. She had been down in one of his labs, and before leaving she had placed an light and innocent kiss on his mouth. Not even straight on his mouth but instead only on its corner. The shock had sent him reeling. It was a softly hesitant and tremulous encounter that she had initiated, and he had replayed it continually for the past two weeks.

The second after it had happened his senses had gone on over-load, and he barely remembered walking her back out to the upper level of his division. Once there they had run into Nemu up in the division's main area, and Mayuri had practically thrust Isane into his daughter's hands. He knew that Isane had a slightly stunned and disappointed look on her face, but he just couldn't care. Mayuri knew that if he had stayed for even a second longer then he would have made a fool of himself, and in front of his entire division as well. All he could think about was either getting as far away from her as possible, or grabbing her and finish what she started by giving her a _prope_r kiss. Like the kind that he had read about in that woman's magazine: one that would be hot and fiery, and last all day.

He stopped in his pacing and clenched his hands before him in impotent rage. She had _no right_ to do that do him! She had _no right_ to give him a_ taste_ of that which he had been thinking of, and then blithely walking away from him. He was supposed to have done that! All his manuals, magazines, observations, and research had shown that if the man kept the woman wanting for more then _she _would have no choice but to follow, and always be under thrall to him. _Not_ the other way around...Now _he_ was the one pacing and chomping at the proverbial bit, and that just wouldn't do. Never had he been placed in such a situation, and not even when he had been living in The Nest! Even as a prisoner there he had still managed to maneuver things to suit his own purposes. Granted, he hadn't been able to get himself released from shackles, but even those helped in a small way to suit his intentions.

But now?!? Now he felt so damnably _helpless_! There he was pacing his office like some green youth with no idea as to what he was to do next. Well, theoretically he _didn't _know what he was doing...but that was besides the point. The point being was that there _he_ was off-kilter, frustrated, and getting madder by the moment.

_She_ however was probably taking care of some slacker shinigamis that had come running to her with scrapped knees or hang nails. Right now she was smiling and fawning over the pathetic fools...and he was left here to stew in his own juices. _Damn her_! Isane was most probably laying them down on a nice, warm bed and undressing them with her own, soft hands so she could see their 'wounds' and tell them how brave they had been...How everything would be alright...How she would make them feel better...

_Damn her damn her damn her!_

_He_ wanted to be the one on her bed, and being told that she would make it all better.

_It just wasn't fair!_

Mayuri clenched his fists again in rage, and continued on with his mad pacing. At one point he stopped and took a calming breath, but it really did very little for his peace of mind. All he could think about was Isane bending over some worthless piece of shit, and they were the one to be able to drink her into their senses.

He closed his eyes and thought back to her kiss. She had been the closest to him that she had ever been, and it was then that all five of his senses has truly been assailed by her being. He had been close to her before, but those times had been different. She hadn't been fully pressed up against him as she had been then. Isane had been all softness, warmth, and wrapped in the most alluring scent that he had ever smelled. Afterward when he was stalking back to his lab he couldn't stop himself from swiping his tongue over his mouth, and when he had he felt as if he could get drunk on her taste. Just that small contact had given him enough to automatically want more. It sent his mind reeling thinking about what she would be like if there had been any real _prolonged_ physical contact. Right now he couldn't even contemplate that scenario...it would just make him even angrier if he did.

Mayuri strode over to his desk and brought out his copious notes on courting, and started to go through them impatiently. He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for, but he knew that when he found it he would know it when he saw it. Not caring if he kept his notes in order he tore through page after page of observations and personal contemplations. After going through everything not only once, but twice he pushed it all roughly aside, and feeling unfulfilled. Nothing was standing out. He surmised that he must be unique in his situation as none of the other couples that he witnessed seemed to be in the dire straight that he currently found himself in. It was all so frustrating! Why was _he_ singled out to have to suffer like this? No one else seemed to be having these problems. They never seemed to be so frustrated and upset as he was.

Was there something _wrong_ with Isane? There _must_ be. Maybe she had some kind of disorder that gave her a chemical imbalance. Her pheromone levels must be incorrect, and thus causing him to react so violently. He made a mental note to 'slip' into the Fourth's data base and look up her medical history. He knew that most probably the problem lay with _her_. It just _had_ to for there was no way that _he_ could be the weakest link.

Of course, there was the off chance that maybe he was also over-looking something. Maybe there was just _something_ that was escaping his notice. He was after all not in any way too familiar with the opposite sex when it came to dealing with feelings or emotions. His past encounters had been purely physical forays, and they were designed only to assuage a need or curiosity. People thought that he was asexual and not interested in any sort of sexual congress. Oh, he was interested all right, but he just went further afield in order to do that. His business was no ones business but his own. Besides, none of the women in the Seireitei interested him. Until now...

He went over to his desk and sat down in his chair, and put his feet up on the desk. It was an unusual position for him, but he was in an unusual mood. Normally he was very conscientious of his appearance, but now he was too ruffled to care. Besides, he liked the feeling of the relaxed position too much to care. He didn't have his hat on but he did have his partial mask in place, and in order to slip further into his more casual state of mind he took the face piece off. He ran his hands through his hair, and taking out a cloth from a drawer was about to wipe the paint off of his face, but stopped short. He wasn't sure that he was ready to retire for the evening just yet.

He didn't want to, but he was starting to think that he he had no other viable options left open to him. It almost made his skin _crawl_ to think that what he was contemplating was his only way out. It had come to this, had it? It had come to him having to swallow his pride, abase himself, and go seek advice from _him_. How _nauseating_...How _inconceivable_ that he was being left with the only option open that might offer him any sort of relief short of committing ritual suicide. If anyone found out about it (and no doubt they will due to the shinigami grape vine) mass speculation would increase ten-fold.

But he had no choice. The past two weeks had scraped his nerves raw, and he needed to find some kind of relief, or at least answers. So, after taking a good fifteen minutes of trying to think up any other way that he could get around it, and another fifteen minutes with a zen moment to try and steel himself up for the horrid ordeal he summoned a Hell Butterfly, and sent a message over to ask for a few moments of _his_ time. The butterfly quickly came back with a response saying that he would be more then happy to have him as a guest, and that Mayuri was welcome anytime.

Placing his face mask back on and gathering his hat he closed his eyes, and gave in to the inevitable. He would have to ask for advice from the one man that annoyed him the most. The man that had _started_ this whole terrible affair in the first place, and in more ways then one was a guilty party in his present state of despair.

He would have to ask Kyoraku Shunsui for advice.

* * *

Mayuri entered the Eighth Divisions main office, and waited patiently for Kyoraku to be informed of his arrival. His posture he kept as casual as possible, and he pointedly ignored the odd and even overly curious and rude stares that he was garnering as he waited. At one point he turned and glared balefully at a group that were overtly watching him. They quickly retreated, and he went back to minding his own business. With great relief he soon saw Lieutenant Ise come his way, and with a very closed and schooled expression on her be-speckled face. As she stood before him she bowed, and pushing her glasses up further on her nose she squarely met his eyes.

"Good evening, Captain Kurotsuchi. If you will follow me? Captain Kyoraku is expecting you."

Mayuri nodded, and followed the lieutenant as she led him back to what he knew was Shunsui's personal quarters. She opened the door, announced his presence and stepped aside for Mayuri to enter. When she did not follow him he turned to give her a questioning look as he knew that now the two were virtually inseparable.

"I am sure that you and the captain will want your privacy, and I will be outside here finishing up the days paper work," she said wryly, and giving Shunsui a pointed look. "Please make yourself comfortable, Captain."

Shunsui raised his cup, and silently motioned for Nanao to join them.

"I think _not_ Captain, but thank you none the less," she said coolly, but as she turned to leave Shunsui's voice stopped her, and her shoulders tensed at his request.

"At least bring me a few more bottles? My supply is getting _disastrously_ low..."

Nanao turned and frowned at her captain. "Again, I think _not_ Captain," she said frigidly, and then without another word left sliding the door firmly shut behind her.

Shunsui sighed and drained his cup. He sat a bit straighter (but not by much) and motioned for his fellow captain to sit by him.

"Come Mayuri and have a glass of sake with me? Lets get more comfortable before we get down to business, shall we?"

Mayuri bit the inside of his cheek, and reluctantly sat himself down at the table across from Shunsui. The man was already three sheets to the wind; he could smell and practically see the sake fumes coming off of him. Maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea...

"Thank you, but no. I shouldn't be here too long, and besides, I am not partial to sake in all actuality. It destroys nervous tissue," Mayuri said with disdain.

"Ah, how _cruel_ Mayuri! A wise man once said that 'when there is plenty of sake , worry and sorrow take flight'."

"One of the disadvantages of sake is that it makes a man mistake words for thought," Mayuri countered slyly.

Shunsui nodded as if he agreed with the sage advice. "Yes, but in sake there is truth."

"Great people talk about ideas, average people talk of things, and small people talk of sake," Mayuri said sneering.

"There can be _no bargaining_ without sake, Mayuri," Shunsui said with a sardonic look in his eyes.

The two men stared long and hard at each other, and neither seemed to budge. Mayuri did however concede in the staring contest and shook his head negatively.

"Thank you, but no none the less. _I am fine_."

Shunsui nodded, and mumbled something about there being more for him to drink. He did however pour his guest a cup of tea from the pot that Nanao had made before leaving. His Nanao was such a smart woman! She knew that Mayuri was partial to that _horrid_ hibiscus tea that he liked. She had graciously set some out for him, and even though she herself wasn't very partial to the man.

Taking the proffered cup Mayuri knew that he had no choice but to participate in this wasteful dance of hospitality. It irked him as he was much more used to being straight forward and down to the point. He didn't want to be here any longer then was necessary.

"Captain Kyoraku-" Mayuri started to say but was cut off by Shunsui waiving a hand in the air.

"Please! _Call me Shunsui_! We might not socially interact, but that does not mean that we have to be strangers. You shall call me Shunsui, and I shall call you Mayuri!" Shunsui toasted Mayuri and downed his cup in one long gulp.

Mayuri did his best to control the shiver of revulsion at the temerity. No, they did not socialize regularly, and for a damn good reason...but he would do his best to get through this horrid nightmare of a dream, and as quickly as possible.

"_Shunsui_," Mayuri said through clenched teeth, "I have a _situation_ that requires me to intrude upon your good humor."

Both men looked knowingly at each other, and simultaneously and correctly read between the lines: _I am here because I have no other choice, and it pains me greatly._

Mayuri's eyes were a tense, hard gold, and Shunsui's were a warm, laughing brown.

"Of course Mayuri, what can I do for you?"

Mayuri looked down at his tea for a moment as if to try and either figure out what he was going to say, or even how he was going to say it. Suddenly his eyes snapped up, and met Shunsui's with a piercing stare.

"I find myself in a..._predicament _you might say, and one _not_ of my choosing. As such I also find that as _you_ are in no small way the genesis of that predicament then it behooves you to help me out."

On the outside Shunsui gave a wide open and confused look, but inside he was laughing to beat the band. He knew _exactly_ what his fellow captain was doing here. In fact, he was wondering what had taken the other man so long. Shunsui and Nanao had spoken in passing not too long ago about the Twelfths Captain and the Fourth's Lieutenant, and so they had expected at some time for one if not both of them to arrive. However, the man had lasted longer then either of them had expected, and Shunsui couldn't help but give credit where credit was due. It also pained him a bit that the man even had to show up at all, because that meant that there was something amiss, and he didn't like to think that he had a hand in something like that. That hadn't been his whole purpose after all.

"Really, Mayuri? What could_ I _have done?! And if I did do something then please, _please_ by all means let me make some sort of amends!"

Mayuri was neither amused nor taken in by the cheap theatrics. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Shunsui. You know _exactly_ what is wrong, and you even know _exactly_ why I am here," Mayuri said in a low and biting tone.

The look of disbelief dropped like a curtain, and what was left was Shunsui's _real_ thoughts on the matter. His brown eyes sparkled and his mouth curved upwards sensuously. He nodded, poured himself another drink, and looked at it thoughtfully before draining the cup. With a sigh of relish he braced the arm holding the cup on his raised knee.

"So Mayuri, have you reached some kind of fork in the road with your sweet Isane?"

Mayuri slammed his cup down and seemed to bristle at the idea. "Certainly not, and she is _not_ my 'sweet Isane', thank you very much!"

Shunsui chuckled deeply. "_Please_ Mayuri, if I am going to be of any kind of help I think that we need to be open, honest, and up front about things. Word of your association has reached far and wide across the Gotei Thirteen. _Everyone_ knows that you warned off _Madarame_ from being anywhere near her."

"_That's a lie_! All I did was step in during a training round where he had _clearly_ over-stepped his boundary as a sparring partner. He had knocked her almost _unconscious_, and then proceeded to _stalk_ her while she was down. I merely did what any other captain would do in the situation," he said with his eyes narrowed at the other man.

"Of _course_ you did, and very _chivalrous_ of you too!" Shunsui tried to pacify the other man without letting too much of his own high humor spill into it. "So tell me _exactly_ then _exactly_ what you want _me_ to do? I can't help if I don't know."

Mayuri calmed down a bit and nodded sharply. "_Fine_...I want to know...what it is that I should be... _doing_. I can't seem to grasp exactly what...what I am in the middle of..."

Shunsui nodded sagely as if he knew _exactly_ what Mayuri meant. Even with the white make up and mask he could still see that the other man had mottled spots of anger on his face. Shunsui could tell that it made the man angry, upset, and even nauseated that he had to come to _him_ for help. But he was a compassionate man, and though he wasn't the greatest fan of Mayuri he also didn't like to see people suffer needlessly. He put his cup down and scratched at his chin. "Tell me Mayuri, were you happy with the match?"

"What do you mean," he asked suspiciously.

"I mean _exactly_ that: were you _happy_ that I had paired you with Isane?"

Mayuri crossed his arms over his chest and stared intensely at Shunsui. "After careful consideration, yes."

Shunsui nodded as if pleased that they were making some sort of progress. "And because of that you have, and please correct me if I am wrong, started to spend a bit more time with her?"

"Yes." Mayuri's speech was terse, and the words were almost forced out.

"During your time spent with her have you found that you are, and dare I say it, _enjoying_ yourself?"

"Isane has been very interesting to talk to. She has a keen mind that understands science and medicine equally."

Shunsui could tell that Mayuri was doing his best to be as evasive as possible, but that wasn't good enough for Shunsui.

"That's fine, but not exactly what I am looking for. What I am asking is this: do you _like_ her?"

Mayuri's eyes started to widen in suppressed rage. "I already _told _you that you that I l_ike_ her...Are you even listening?!"

"Mayuri, I think that _you_ are the one not listening, and most importantly to _yourself_." Shunsui sighed, and poured himself another cup. "Mayuri, think about what has gone on lately in regards to the two of you...You, a man not noted for being very social is showing an unusual amount of interest in a woman that is-"

Mayuri scowled and interrupted Shunsui mid-sentence. "I know, _I know_..." he said waiving his hand in the air impatiently. "I have already told Isane that I plan on courting her. I even told her captain my intentions. That is _not_ what I am talking about."

Shunsui seemed to perk up at the remark. "_Courting_? You have told Isane _and_ Retsu about your intentions?" He shook his head as if not quite sure what Mayuri was getting at. "If you have gotten _that_ far then what could be your problem?"

Mayuri looked away and seemed almost hesitant to speak, but he finally looked back and lowered his hands to his lap. "After I healed Isane down in my lab-"

Shunsui looked horrified. "You took Isane _ther_e to recover? Not exactly the most conducive place to find rehabilitation or romance," Shunsui said with a frown. "Doesn't have the best reputation..."

"If you would let me finish?!" He glared fully at Shunsui until the other man gave an apologetic bow of his head, and motioned for the other man to continue.

"As I was saying, before my _perfect_ laboratory was impugned, that as we left..." Mayuri stopped and seemed to choke on his words.

"As you left," Shunsui asked hopefully.

Mayuri seemed about to either explode or vomit his past weeks meal over the table between them. His mouth was twitching and his hands were clenched before him as if trying to physically contain himself somehow.

"Mayuri," Shunsui asked the question again softly.

"As we left... Isane reached up and..."

Mayuri was by now starting to shake so badly that Shunsui was half inclined to go over and forcefully pour some sake down the other man's throat in order to help him gain some kind of control. Shunsui swore that he could see a bit of blue hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Mayuri, are you sure that maybe you wouldn't like a drink-"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Mayuri jumped up and snarled down ungraciously at his host. "Isane _kissed_ me! Alright?! Are you _satisfied_ now?!"

Shunsui's eyes widened in complete surprise, and then he broke out into a glorious smile. He toasted Mayuri and downed the cup's contents smoothly. "Mayuri! _How spectacular_!" Suddenly his face fell and he looked at Mayuri in horror. "Wait...are you telling me that you _didn't _want that to happen?"

Mayuri snarled and started to pace the room just as he had back in his own office. He stalked from one end of the room to the other, and like a caged beast. He whirled on Shunsui so quickly that the other narrowed his eyes briefly in caution.

"I didn't even get a _chance_ to be the one to instigate it! After all my research and data gathering I have found that_ I _should have done it. _I_ was planing on doing it, but then... then she...And now I haven't heard from her and..." Mayuri's angry tirade dwindled off as if his anger had slowly dissipated with his words out of his body. But from somewhere deep inside he seemed to find one last gust of hot anger. "And now my research is all fucked up!"

Shunsui put both hands up in the air to try and quell Mayuri's mad ranting. He was getting more confused by the moment. "Wait, wait, _wait_...Tell me what has happened, and from the beginning, and leave _nothing_ out." He was quickly getting the idea that what was 'fucked up' wasn't Mayuri's research, but more the man himself.

This was _exactly_ what Mayuri had been trying to avoid; having to tell Shunsui every last gory detail, yet...it appeared that he had no option _but_ to tell the man everything. He found himself in the awkward position of being the beggar who couldn't afford to be choosy. So with a calming breath he went and sat back down, and started from the terrible beginning.

Shunsui listened patiently and quietly, but inside his head was spinning. It would be a lie to say that he was totally clueless about the other man's plight. He _did_ hear things, and the things that he had heard had all come from very good sources. He had also _seen_ things as well. He had just _happened_ to catch the two walking or talking together more then once, but he had just chalked it up to nothing more then friendship at first. Now? Well, it was as clear as the sake in his hand what was _really_ going on.

As much as he wasn't overly fond of his fellow captain he _did_ like Isane. He had to admit that when he and Nanao had paired the two together he had been hopeful, but not overly so. Yet watching them during dinner he had been pleased to see that they really _did_ fit well together. Now obviously, Mayuri thought so as well. It was also quite obvious that Mayuri was letting his head rule over something that had no place in such contemplations.

Shunsui looked at Mayuri with a dawning look of despair. "Wait, Mayuri...you haven't _told_ Isane by any chance about your 'research', have you?"

Mayuri frowned at Shunsui. "Please do not _insult_ my intelligence," he hissed. "I have done enough research in my life to know that one gets better results if the test subject does not know if they are being observed. I do have _standards_ after all...I am no _stranger_ to doing research!"

Shunsui closed his eyes are scrubbed a hand over his face. When he pulled his hand away he looked at Mayuri pleadingly. "For the love of all that is holy _do not ever_ tell her about _any_ of that! If you care for her even a minuscule amount you will keep that secret with you till the end of all time. You will hurt her feelings and drive her away, and most probably for good. Also, just stop that waste of time. Burn your notes and throw away all that _research_...You aren't going to find anything useful in books or stalking other couples. Maybe some pointers here or there at the very most, but don't try and copy other people. Each couple has their own, unique set of circumstances, and to try and apply it to your own would be futile."

Mayuri looked at Shunsui arrogantly. "My research into the male-female relationship has been _very_ enlightening, thank you very much. I have stumbled upon more then a a few interesting foot notes."

Shunsui shook his head. "But of this kind you are walking in the dark, and through undiscovered country. Throw your research and your caution to the wind, and just go with the flow. Now, have you been to see Isane? I mean, you did kind of dump her afterward, you know. _Not _very romantic in my opinion..."

Mayuri looked both frantically confused and incredulous. "What was I _supposed_ to do? _Ravish_ her in front of my _whole division_?!" He sneered at Shunsui. "That doesn't seem a very gallant thing to do, Shunsui, and even from a man like yourself..."

"If I was Isane right now I would most probably think that you were unhappy with me for some reason. She initiated, and it was up to you to continue, but you didn't. She is probably as confused and uncertain as you are right now." Shunsui smiled softly with understanding. "_Go to her_."

"And do_ what_, exactly?" Mayuri's voice was low, uncertain, and more than slightly suspicious.

Shunsui smiled and raised his cup to Mayuri in a mocking toast. "When all else fails, kiss the girl."

Mayuri's eyes widened in surprise, and then closed with a resignation of self defeat. His shoulders slumped and he raised a hand to his face.

"And for the love of the Gods Mayuri, _burn those damn notes_!"

**End A/N: **Ah yes, I know that a few were promised a smooch, but that has to wait until the next chapter I'm afraid. Don't worry, eventually he'll plant one on her kisser.

As to **Enigma's** idea that maybe Mayuri is a bit OOC...Hmmm...Well, the only thing that I can say in my defense is that, yeah- maybe, but also maybe not? I think that he is a curious devil, and that he _wouldn't_ be able to stop himself from doing something in order to gain an answer for the question. As to taking a girl out to dinner? Well, even Hades gave Persephone something to eat. And as to the kiss on the wrist? He got that from Cosmo, and you do have to admit that it was classy in a vampiric kind of way...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I know that on Wiki Bleach Isane is technically taller and even a bit heavier then Mayuri, but for my fic I am making him over all a bit larger then her. Author's prerogative lets call it...

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and support. _Bleach_ fans are the best!

** Drinking Salted Water**

Kissing is like drinking salted water.

You drink, and your thirst increases.

_Chinese proverb_

Isane looked down at the note and read it again for probably the hundredth time. Even though she was sitting alone in her room she still looked about her furtively as if at any moment someone would come barging in, and catch her doing something that she shouldn't be doing. She bite her bottom lip worriedly, and folded the note back up again. Her eyebrows v'd in a furrow and her hand not holding the note clutched at her hakama in worry. She could feel her shoulders bunching up with tension, and when they almost bumped her ears she knew that she was in trouble.

What should she do?

When she had gone back to her office before retiring for the night to see if there were any last minute things that she needed to attend to, or maybe that her captain needed from her she saw sitting on her orderly desk a simple, white envelope. Isane had no idea what it meant, but as she picked it up to read it she could see Captain Unohana smile suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. When Isane had looked closer at it and seen the seal she knew _exactly_ why her captain was smiling.

It was from the Twelfth. It was from _him_...

Isane almost didn't want to open it. It had been a little over two weeks since she had last heard from him, and she was starting to wonder what she had done wrong. At first she had been startled and more then a little hurt when he had practically thrown her at Nemu, and then gone stomping back down to his dungeon. Isane had felt as if she was suddenly unwanted, and their relationship (such as it was) and their relationship has been nothing more then an annoyance. The waves of anger coming off of him was unlike anything that she had known previously. When she had turned back to him with a startled look and an automatic apology he had been long gone. Isane had felt her heart drop down into her stomach. Then, when she had turned to Nemu for an explanation the other Lieutenant had merely shrugged her shoulders and offered up nothing more then a placid smile in consolation.

Isane had gone back to her own division devastated. To top matters off in the days following people had begun whispering about her and Mayuri. Furtive and sly gazes would be directed at her as well as some out right questions from the more bolder among them. She had dodged them to the best of her ability, but it was soon wearing on her patience. The questions became almost hounding, and they were starting to hurt her feelings. It seemed as if everyone was suddenly talking to her except the one person that she _really_ wanted to talk to.

He was avoiding her. She just _knew_ it. She just didn't know why.

There were more then a few times when she was on the verge of going over there, and confronting him. Each time she had gotten her courage and her anger up, but when it came right down to the actual moment she hesitated, faltered, and lost her resolve. Her shoulders would slump and the self doubt would come crashing in on her. Not only the self doubt but the feeling of self delusion as well. Maybe what she had thought and felt really _wasn't_ as it seemed. Maybe she had made everything up.

Then suddenly, and out of the blue she had received word from him. It was succinct and to the point:

**_Lieutenant Kotetsu,_**

**_Please come by my division tonight so that we may go over the next article _**

**_to be submitted to the Seireitei Communication. _**

**_Captain Kurotsuchi._**

Lieutenant Kotetsu. Not Isane.

Captain Kurotsuchi. Not Mayuri.

Every time that Isane re-read the note she imagined new undertones to it. Some were good and some were bad. Maybe he had addressed it 'Lieutenant Kotetsu' and signed it 'Captain Kurotsuchi' in case someone else should read it? But that was stupid because who would intercept let alone go over her mail? Yet he _was_ a suspicious sort of person, so maybe he was erring on the side of caution...but he was also very blunt and straight forward, and didn't care too much what other people thought. Either way she knew that she _would_ go over and there, and at the very least find out one way or another what had happened. She might even get a chance to find out what she had done wrong.

When Isane arrived at the Twelfth she was met almost immediately by Nemu. Chatting a bit with the young woman about the next Shinigami Women's Association meeting Isane almost felt as if she was going through the motions. Instead of her usual open self she felt hollow and wooden. She knew that Nemu could tell as well because in an uncharacteristic gesture the other woman had silently placed a hand tentatively on Isane's arm as if to offer comfort somehow. Isane merely smiled falsely, and after saying good bye to Nemu she made her way to Mayuri's office.

Knocking courteously to announce her presence she waited for him to allow her entrance.

"Enter."

Isane opened the door, and walking in slowly she shut it behind her. She stood hesitantly by the entrance way with her hands clasped before her. She bowed and kept her gaze semi-locked with the floor.

"Good evening, Captain. I've come as you requested."

Silence.

Isane waited a moment before looking up, and finally meeting Mayuri's gaze with her own. He was sitting behind his desk with his chin in his hands, and propped casualty up on his desk. Isane blinked. He seemed calm and relaxed, and in no way did she get anything unusual from him. She was however curious as to what was on his desk. There were not the usual papers or notes. The only two things seen on his desk was Ashisogi Jizo laying across one end, and at the other far side there was a bowl with a couple of towels next to it.

_That_ was unusual. A bowl and towels?

Isane's eyes looked at his questioningly, but still she did not move from her spot. Something in his eyes registered his acknowledgment of her confusion, and he grinned back at her. The smile was knowing, amusing, and _very_ sly. It was almost Ichimaru-like, and it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Captain-"

"Come in Isane, no need to be so formal. I believe that we have gone past that point, am I not right?"

Isane nodded dumbly, and moved forward as if in a trance. As she walked forward he in turn got up, and moved to the front of his desk where he leaned back against it. Folding his arms across his chest he nodded to the chair before him for her to take a seat. She sat down and looked up at him with eyes wide open and wearing a befuddled look. She had come over here to talk about the next issue, but he didn't seem in any way like that was what he had planned. Isane had no idea what she should be thinking.

"Isane, it seems that-"

"Captain, before you begin I want to ask you something," she said suddenly interrupting him.

Mayuri's mouth tightened a bit in irritation at the interruption, but he did nothing but nod his head for her to continue. He did his best not to snap out a short retort for the rudeness, but he knew that to do so now would not exactly be the perfect time, and right now timing meant everything. So with an inhuman effort he stamped down the urge to snarl, and instead he remained as calm as he could.

"Did I do something to _offend_ you? Did I say something _wrong_ or out of turn?" Isane's eyes were worried and her bottom lip was caught between her top two teeth.

Mayuri's gazed washed over her like liquid gold, but the tight lines around his mouth softened imperceptibly. "What makes you say that, Isane?"

Isane flushed and looked briefly away. "Well, it is just that we haven't spoken for a bit, and usually...I mean...Oh, forget it..." Her voice drifted off lamely her shoulders slightly curled in on themselves.

Mayuri's eyes flashed. "No, I will _not_ forget it, Isane. Tell me _why_ you think that I might be mad at you?"

His voice was harsh, and the edge to it caused Isane to look up at him in worry. He might _say_ that he wasn't mad at her, but by the tone of his voice and his obviously controlled reiatsu they both certainly contradicted his words.

She shook her head, and her hands clutched fiercely at the chair's arms in a death grip. "I don't know. I just don't know...I thought that we were getting along and then..." Her voice came out in a harsh but tremulous whisper.

Mayuri raised a brow. "And then?"

"And then... _Oh,_ _I just don't know_!" Her cry was from the gut, and filled with pain. She closed her eyes at her uncontrolled outburst, and she wished that she could dissipate and sink into the floor boards. How unlucky that _he_ had that ability and not _her._..

She heard Mayuri sigh and turn away. His back to her was probably because he was maybe trying to spare her any more indignity. Or more likely he was trying to contain his anger at her. That was probably more in keeping with his personality. She covered her face with a hand, and bit into her palm to stifle a cry. A sudden wave of cowardice rolled over her like she had never before felt. She _never_ should have come over. She could see that now. It was all a mistake. After a moment of silence between them his voice broke the tension. It was quiet but firm.

"Isane, I think that maybe we have come to a point in our association that calls for a slight..._tweaking,_ shall we say?"

Isane watched as he suddenly took off his hat, and laid it reverently down on the table. Then, and with his back still to her he also removed his captain's haori, and after folding it neatly he placed that as well on the desk by his hat. When finished he stood with arms casually at his sides, but still he did not turn around to face her.

"I believe that it has become time for a few, unanswered questions to be answered, and by us both." Raising a hand he then carefully took off his mask, and laid that on the table with his ever growing pile of personal items.

When Isane realized what he was doing her mouth fell open wide enough to catch flies. Quickly she shut it, but her eye were still left wide open and unblinking. Sitting stock still in the chair she found that she could do nothing but watch his back Any attempt at speech was denied her. She longed to jump up, take his arm, and whip him around, but she couldn't move from her spot. Isane watched as he slid sideways over a few steps until he was in front of the large bowl. Mayuri then immersed the cloth in the bowl until it was soaked with the liquid. Slowly wringing it out he then started to wipe his face. Many times he would silently pass the material over his face, and then rinse out the cloth in the bowl. The sound of the dripping water as he performed his lavation was the only thing that could be heard in the other wise silent room. She could imagine that the liquid in the bowl was a murky gray from the combination of all the black and white paint that now swirled together there.

For some reason Isane started to tremble at what was slowly unfolding in front of her. Her feet were pressed hard into the floor as if to keep her sitting firmly in place. Her hands now grabbed the arm rests so hard that she could imagine that if she took them off and looked down that she would see clearly her finger prints etched deeply into the wood. Small splinters could even be felt digging their way into her tender palms.

"In order to have a _honest_ answer it is imperative that only the _truth_ be given. For other wise the data will be corrupted, and any further investigations will prove useless, and their subsequent findings will be ultimately moot."

Mayuri now rolled up his sleeves, and running the cloth over his arms performed the same ablutions with his appendages that he had done with his face. Finally, after being satisfied with his cleansing he righted his clothing and folded the cloth. Placing it on the lip of the bowl he used the remaining towel to dry his face and arms.

Yet _still_ he kept his back to her.

"I think that it is time for us to face each other on a common ground, wouldn't you say?"

Isane nodded, and when she saw that he was waiting expectantly for a verbal answer the best that she could do was croak out a single, hushed word: "_Yes_."

Mayuri nodded, and with a fluid grace he turned around and faced Isane sans mask, makeup, and anything else that he might have had to separate himself from those around him. Isane's whole body literally slammed into the back of the chair, and all she could do was stare up at him in wonderment.

Standing before her was Mayuri as he was when at his most private moments. Isane had no idea that underneath all his make up was a golden, tanned skin that had scars traversing it in unusual places. The distal section of his chin held a ring of old suture scars, as well as a few placed across his nose and over his forehead. His hair obscured it mostly, but when he ran his hand through the thick, purple locks their whiteness shown through the tanned skin in pale tracks. His _eyes_ though...Isane quickly met them with her own, and after that she couldn't look anywhere else.

They burned her, and she could easily feel the heat from where she sat. She had _always_ thought that his eyes were arresting, but without the strange attire they were made even more alluring. His dark eye brows arched aristocratically over them, and his eye lashes were long, thick, and dark. They framed his vivid golden eyes dramatically. His nose was straight and firm, and it pulled her eyes down to his thin, but well shaped mouth. But the one thing that _really_ startled her was the fact that he was so...so...

Mayuri raised his eye brows at seeing the questioning and then the slightly panicked look on her face. He had _thought_ that what he had done was the _right_ thing, but the growing apprehension in her eyes started to make him think otherwise.

"What _is_ it, Isane?" Mayuri's eye narrowed, and he could feel his jaw tighten to the point that a small 'squeak' could be heard as enamel ground together.

Isane finally leaned forward, and never taking her eyes off of him blurted out, "_My God_ _Mayuri_...how _old_ are you? You look no older then my _sister_!"

Mayuri's eye widened in surprise, and then snapped down in irritation. His hands clenched at his sides, and as a myriad of emotions were swirling in a mad dervish in his brain. The very least of which was astonishment, anger, and embarrassment Here he had _literally_ unmasked himself to her, and _that_ was the _best_ that she could say?! He had given her something that _no one_ besides Nemu had _ever_ seen: his _true_ face, and _this _was what he got as a first response? How _old_ are you? You look like _Kiyone_?!

What. The. Fuck...

Isane must have suddenly realized what she had said, and the realization made her face turn a deep scarlet in mortification. She jumped to her feet and took a hold of Mayuri's arms, and the moment that she did she could feel the coiled tension in him. It was coming off of him in hot waves, and his eyes were molten in barely suppressed fury. His lips were in a taught, straight line of disapproval.

"Oh Mayuri! _I am so sorry._.. so _very_ sorry! I didn't mean it like...well, I was just so surprised! I mean..._Oh hell_..." Isane dropped her head against his his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She felt like a heartless schlep, and after all that he had gone through. No _wonder_ she couldn't find any dates on her own...Her fingers curled into the cloth covering his chest, and gripping it tightly she would not let it go. "I am so, so _sorry_ Mayuri...and after what you just _gave_ me...you didn't deserve that..."

Even during her self recrimination she couldn't help but take in how he felt against her. He was warm, solid, and the mad beating of his heart pounded loudly against her ears. He stood unmoving against her, and just as she was about to pull away his arms quickly came up and wrapped themselves around her. Isane's own heart started to beat double time One arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other lay against her lower back, and they held her within their circle tightly.

"Isane, you say the _oddest_ things, and at the most_ inappropriate_ times," he said against the side of her head.

She smiled against him, and then turned to look into his face. "I have a _reputation_ to uphold you know."

Mayuri nodded solemnly. "Yes, and you do it so _brilliantly_ as well."

Suddenly Isane became serious, and pulled her head aside to look at him clearer. "I was just so _surprised_ at how _different_ you look without all your trappings, Mayuri. Why you would want to keep something so _marvelous_ looking as your face hidden is beyond me," she said as she shyly raised her own hand to his face. Cupping his cheek she let a thumb trace down to his mouth, and once there she ran it lightly across the surface.

This time he didn't stop himself. With a slow and gentle swipe he ran the tip of his tongue over her thumb, and in rapidly building pleasure he saw her eyes partially close, and he felt a small tremor pass through her. Taking that as a sign from the Gods he moved his arm from her shoulder and took her wrist once again in his hand, but this time he placed a firm kiss against her palm, and finishing it with another run of his tongue against it.

Isane's hand curled instinctively as if to trap the kiss there and keep it for later. Opening her eyes she she leaned forward to offer something more tempting, but Mayuri stopped her.

Mayuri shook his head. "No Isane, not _this_ time..." he said firmly.

Isane stiffened in confusion. She wondered madly if she had gone too far or presumed upon a liberty that wasn't there.

Mayuri smirked at her, and shook his head again. "_This_ time it is up to _me_ to initiate the reaction."

Isane blinked rapidly, and her mouth formed a small 'o' in surprise.

Mayuri grinned, and splaying his fingers through her hair he lowered his mouth to hers, and covered her surprised expression. He kept his eyes open as long as he could because he wanted to watch the delightful emotions play across her face, but he found that his eyes dropped closed automatically. They became too heavy, and after a few attempts at keeping them open he just let himself relax and loose himself in the sensations. And what sensations they were. His tongue slipped into her mouth and took a lazy turn around inside before meeting her own. Together they slide sensuously around and against each other, and the play afforded him a full and hearty taste of her sweet softness. Her lips pillowed against his own, and her breath came out her nose in small, warm pants. When he felt her hands drift up into his hair and clutch him tightly it caused him to automatically move his own hand downward, and clutching at her backside, he brought her in closer against him.

Isane moaned loudly into his mouth, and he couldn't help but answer in kind. His past experiences with other women had found him methodically, clinically, and unemotionally going through the motions. He had previously found no desire to kiss his partner. It was all no more then a physical need to be taken care of. He had felt no compunction to engage in such a personal display. Mayuri had not even taken his mask or paint off, and mostly because he knew that the intimate time together would be fleeting. He had other more important things to attend to, and so he made sure that as soon as satisfaction was achieved he quickly went on his way.

But now? He felt as if he could stay here all day. One kiss melted into another, and he was loath to let them stop. He would pause to allow them a breath, but before she could get the idea to pull away he was pushing back in again. Her hands were running along his scalp, down his neck, and along his upper back. Her short nails were scratching him in the most _delicious_ ways, and he couldn't even gather enough thought to fully wonder what it would be like if she ran them down other parts of his body...

Isane felt like she was floating on the highest cloud. Her head was swimming, and her body felt light from a lack of oxygen. Every nerve was tingling, and her muscles felt simultaneously tight from tension and yet loose from an overwhelming sensuality. Her knees where shaking, and she could do nothing as he slowly drew them both back until he was leaning against his desk in order to support both their weights with comfort. She was now pressed fully up against him, and clutching tightly at his shihakusho's top. Drawing back from his lips she took a large breath, but still kept her eyes closed as if to savor her sensations as long as possible.

Mayuri took this opportunity to nibble his way around Isane's neck until he came to the extra-soft skin behind her ear, and then after a few swipes with his tongue he latched on and gave a small suck. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly into her neck as she stiffened and gave a quick intake of breath. Isane gave a full body shudder, and tried to pull away but he kept her trapped as he continued onward with his ministrations.

"Mayuri?" Her voice was soaked with passion and near delirium.

"Hmm?"

Isane pulled away with enough force so that he had to loosen his hold on her, and when he looked into her face he couldn't help but give a smug smile in response. She looked deliciously disheveled; her full lips were rosily bruised from his own and her eyes were hazy and unfocused. This was proving to yield some positive data that he had no idea existed. Who _knew_ that he was such a good kisser? It was a real pity that he couldn't publish his findings in the Seireitei Communication Bulletin. It would certainly put a few nasty rumors to rest once and for all...

"You really _don't _look like my sister, you know. All I was saying was that you look so much _younger_ without the mask. I was kind of taken aback..."

Mayuri gave a not so gentle squeeze on her rump that caused her to jerk upward and give a not so soft squeal. Her eyes flew open, and she pierced him with an indignant look that grew, and all he did in turn was raise an eye brow and laugh in her face.

"_That's_ for inferring that I in anyway resemble your _wacko_ sister."

Isane automatically punched him in the side, and was satisfied to hear a soft 'oof' roll out of him in a gust of exhaled breath. "My sister is _not_ a 'wacko'! She _is_ effervescent and vivacious, but _not_ anything demented..."

Mayuri bent down and almost touched noses with Isane. "Your sister is not right in the head, Isane. It is an open secret."

"My sister is a sweet and charming girl! _Take that back_! And besides,"she said narrowing her eyes at him, "isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black? You _certainly_ aren't known for your firm grip on reality... I'd say _that_ is certainly an _open secret_ if there ever was one."

Mayuri cocked his head to the side and grinned widely. "Well, if that is true, then what does that make_ you_? Considering your _present state_ with the before mentioned subject in question."

"That is _besides_ the point," she said trying to evade the question. Yet she couldn't help but wonder that exact same thing. What _did _that make her now? Here she was wrapped like a vine around a captain who was certainly _not_ known for being the nicest _nor_ the most humanitarian individual in the Seireitei. Most people were _terrified_ of him, and for good reason.

Mayuri clasped her chin with a hand and forced to her to meet his eyes. "What is it Isane? What are you _really_ thinking?"

Isane met his amused gaze with her own worried one. "Have you _really _thought about what you have gotten yourself into," she said softly. "I am a _Lieutenant_, and you are a-"

Mayuri smiled, and was about to make a sarcastic retort when the look in Isane's eyes stopped him. She was worrying her lip again, and her eye brows were lowered over eyes filled with trepidation.

"_I_ am a Gotei Thirteen _Captain_, Isane," Mayuri said firmly. "I am a master tactician and a preeminent scientist, and as such that means that I _always_ know _exactly_ what I am doing. Besides," he said taking a long, languid swipe with his tongue over her lip, and thus freeing it for more productive activities, "like I really give a shit what anyone else thinks."

Isane naturally nibbled back, and relaxed slightly against him. She nodded, and silently buried her face in the crook of his neck. If it was only so simple...If only things could be so easy. He_ was_ a strong and independent captain, and so of course things seemed clear cut, but for her? For her it was anything but. Besides, what did he _really_ know about relationships? Had he _ever _even had any? As far as she knew the man had pretty much kept to himself and his division. Unless he had had some torrid and secret affair (and she _highly_ doubted that) then the man had _no clue_ what he was talking about, let alone knew what he was doing. Besides, part of being a 'master tactician' was also being a 'master bullshitter'. The two went hand in hand.

"Mayuri, maybe we should _talk_ about this a bit more...I mean before-"

"_No_ Isane," he said narrowing his eyes. Grasping a fistful of her hair he pulled her head up and back, and thus exposing her throat. "I'm _done_ talking. I've talked and thought about this _so much_ that it is all starting to become tiresomely annoying." Deciding that the subject was closed he latched onto her exposed throat, and started to suck on the creamy, white flesh that was offered only to him.

Isane grabbed her own fistful of hair, and yanked as hard as she could. She knew that it had to be painful, but all she could hear was his harsh laughter.

"You are going to have to do better then _that_ Isane if you want me to stop, but for some reason I don't think that you want me to..."

"_No_," she said weakly, but if it was in response to his action or his words neither knew, or even cared anymore.

Mayuri felt her sob against him, but at the same time hold onto him tightly. Letting up slightly on his hold he kissed a hot path up her neck and straight towards her mouth, and where she eagerly greeted him. He was glad to see that not only could she match him kiss for kiss, but she also nudged him on to a quicker, rougher pace, and with a deeper angle. He immediately complied. Far be it from him not to be up to such a challenge or request.

"Tell me Mayuri," Isane said as she came up for air, "that this is all going to work out." Her voice was pleading and unsure. "Tell me Mayuri that _somehow_ we will figure _something_ out..."

Nibbling on her ear lobe and pulling her red earring playfully with his teeth he breathed hotly into her ear. "Have some faith Isane," he murmured. He raised his head and looked at her with his trademark smirk, and nipped smartly at her nose. "A drunken, slovenly, lazy sot once told me to 'just go with the flow'. Maybe _you _should try it?"

Isane's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Why would I _ever_ want to take the advice from some _jackass boozer_? Who in their _right mind_ would _listen_ to someone giving advice while under the influence?" She shook her head and frowned at him. "Mayuri, I thought that you _knew_ better...You seem _smarter_ then that."

Mayuri let a slow and highly amused smile spread across his face. His body started to shake as laughter started to spill out. Soon he was clutching Isane tightly and laughing uproariously. He started to laugh so hard that snorts could be heard.

Isane looked at Mayuri worriedly. Such an uncontrollable show of expression was not usual for him, and yet she was more then slightly confused. She was wondering if she would have to slap him to get him back under control...

"Mayuri, this isn't the time to be so cavalier about something so important. The Gotei has rules I think about subordinates and their commanding officers fraternizing. We could get into _trouble_..." Isane frowned worriedly.

Mayuri gave a playful smack to Isane's bottom, and laughed again at her outraged pout. "Isane..._think_ about it...If it is so awful to have any kind of fraternizing then don't you think that the Old Prune that runs the First would have put the kibosh on Kyoraku's little 'match me' scheme?"

Isane looked at Mayuri in bewilderment. "_What_? General Yamamoto _knew_ about Captain Kyoraku's dinner dates?!"

Mayuri rolled his eyes at her blindness. "_Fuck Isane_...Of _course_ he did! In fact, Shunsui and Yamamoto had some little side bet going on from what I heard."

"No!"

"Isane...You _know_ how people talk. Shinigami are the worst gossips."

Isane looked at him with a prim and properly outraged air. "Well, _I_ don't listen to what other people say," she said indignantly.

Mayuri seemed pleased. "Well good, because I'll bet good donuts against dollars that _they_ will be talking _madly_ about us..."

Isane looked confused for a moment, but then smiled slyly at Mayuri. He raised a brow and pinched her bottom.

"I don't think that people will say too much, if anything at all about us Mayuri. They will be too _afraid_ about what you might do should word ever reach _your_ ears," she said tapping his ear pieces playfully. "The _wron_g word reaching into the _right_ ear will have _serious_ repercussions."

"But of course," he said smugly. "I _too _have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, and another thing," she said giving him a gimlet stare. "The abuse to my backside needs to come to a screeching halt. All this _rough_ fascination with my bottom is going to quickly take its toll not only on my delicate skin, but my patience as well."

"But Isane," he said rubbing the supposedly abused skin sensuously, "I told you once before that I _like_ your _glutei maximi_...they have such great _potential_..."

"Great potential?! For _what_?! And besides, remember what I did the _last_ time you mentioned my _glutei maximi_?"

Mayuri shrugged and firmly cupped her backside with both hands. "Oh, I remember... believe you me. But luckily for us both I have no problems playing rough."

Isane rolled her eyes. "You _are_ demented."

Mayuri nodded at the compliment. "That just adds some spice to things. Consider yourself lucky. Now, back to more important and certainly more interesting things..."

Isane grinned and snuggled happily against him, and watched him with baited breath. "_Yes_?"

Mayuri grinned wolfishly, and bent his head down to capture her mouth once again.

**End A/N:** I have just changed the 'bowel' to bowl - believe it or not as I was writing this I was also watching a training video on bowel reconstruction. LMAO!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **at the end. Oh, I apologize for any and all mistakes. Still no beta, and my brain pan can only catch so much...

**God gave all us men a penis and a brain, but only enough blood to run one at a time**

Robin William

The Captain's Meeting droned on and on. Mayuri had lost interest _ages_ ago. Now he was only going through the motions of either nodding his head or giving an obscure "Hn'" every now and again. He was glad that this particular meeting didn't require anything from the Twelfth because he wasn't too sure that he was in the mood. He had better things to do, and much more interesting things to occupy his time as of late. Ever since Isane had come over the other night and he had taken control of the whole mess things had started to progress in a much more mutually beneficial (if not as fast as he would like) direction...

_**Flashback**_

"Stay with me tonight..." Mayuri said along the slope of Isane's neck. He had deftly maneuvered them so that they lay comfortably upon the couch in his office. He was on his back and Isane lay supine upon him. One of his legs was on the couch while the other was on the floor, and she lay nestled between them. Her arms were around his neck, and her head was tilted to the side in order to afford him better access to her own neck. She practically purred with satisfaction and delight at his ministrations.

"Uh...No, Mayuri..._I can't._.."

He looked up and growled low in her ear. "You said that you were off tonight. Unohana will not be expecting you. Besides," he said scowling, "she is your Captain, and not your mother. You are an adult and free to choose whom you spend your time with."

"Mayuri, it's not as simple as that, and you know it. I just can't stay the night at the drop of a hat. I told you before that there were things that we needed to discuss, and _that_ is one of them..." Isane knew that she had better get back to her division due to the late hour, but she was just so _comfortable_...As trite and as cliché as it seemed they really _did_ seem as if they were made for each other. Their bodies fit perfectly together as they lay there; her soft curves molded against his angular planes, and without all the regalia of his office and his persona he felt so different to her. He was so much more relaxed, and in turn so was she. But still, there was propriety to adhere to.

"I will _not_ cause a scandal for the Fourth," she said quietly.

"Who said being with me will cause a scandal? _That_ type of thinking is so antiquated and non-productive." He rubbed her backside and shifted her so that her weight shifted deliciously over his own, and making promises to them both of things yet to come.

Isane stretched across him like a languid cat in front of a burning hearth. Tingles of pleasure shot through the heavy warmth of delight that she felt being so close to him provided.

"_Anything_ associated with you is _scandalous_, Mayuri. _This_ certainly is..."

He trailed his one long, nail down her back and watched in wide eyed delight her shivering response; she closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and shuddered as he hit all the sensitive nerves down her back.

"If you stay then you'll find out how truly exciting and satisfying my type of scandal can be," he said against the hollow of her throat. "I promise to get you home before the sun comes up and anyone sees you sneaking away. I even promise to make it worth you while...I'll make sure that you _can't_ walk home, and that I'll have to carry you instead," he said chuckling.

Isane growled, and in a flash of passion bit down on his neck, and causing him to inhale sharply. As she felt him shiver against her she quickly changed her tactic and smoothed out the bite mark with a few slow strokes of her tongue.

"_No_, Mayuri. Soon, but _not_ now. _Not_ tonight."

Mayuri sighed and placed an arm behind him in order to rest his head upon. With the other hand he ran it languidly up and down Isane's back. "Isane, you are going to have to realize sooner rather then later that people are going to find out. I would even go so far as to assume that more then a few already suspect if not out right know about us."

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that I can all of a sudden turn into the Seireitei Floozy-"

"No, _that_ title is already taken, and the owner has that _firmly_ in her grasp. And besides, a close association with me will not in anyway turn you into a harlot. I would not allow such things to be said," he said simply.

"_Mayuri_," Isane said with a warning frown. First and foremost Rangiku was her friend. Besides, just because public speculation was against Rangiku didn't mean that it was the truth. She had a lot of respect for her friend. Rangiku always went around with her head held high amidst all the circulating rumors and gossip. She knew that more then a few of the rumors hurt, but Isane had never seen the other woman falter, and not once. She respected that, and wished that she too had such courage.

"Mayuri, Rangiku is _not_ a floozy, tart, air head, _or_ drunk, and no matter _what_ people may say. She is a strong and capable woman who does her office proud. Captain Hitsugaya would _never_ have let her be his Lieutenant if that was the case." Isane's mouth was in a firm line, and her eyes were starting to show sparks of aggravation.

Mayuri didn't want to get into it with Isane right now, and about Matsumoto of all people. He knew for a _fact_ that the other woman was a floozy, an airhead, and most _definatly_ a drunk. Fuck, more then once her and Kyoraku had to be hauled back to their divisions after passing out cold in some pub. Matsumoto's drinking, napping, and philandering were legendary. The woman made it her mission in life to drink and fuck her way through the Gotei Thirteen....but far be it from him to slap Isane in the face with the bald truth. Besides, her getting into a snit was not conducive to him getting some canoodling time in with her.

Well, if ignorance was bliss for Isane on this then he would let her live in her fool's paradise, but should Lieutenant Matsumoto be one of the voices raised against them then he would have no compunction about laying the dirty and torrid facts at the others feet. For now he would uncharacteristically hold his tongue on the matter.

"Let's put _that_ aside and talk about more _pressing_ matters," he said with a smirk. He tried to show her by example exactly what he was talking about by pressing the subject of his discussion against her.

Isane's face quickly lost its tension, and as her eyes dropped closed she sighed and automatically pressed back.

"As much as I _want_ to Mayuri, tonight is _not_ the night..." Isane nibbled delicately against Mayuri's jawline, and hummed happily into the warm flesh.

"Why?" Mayuri gave a delicate sniff and cocked his head to the side. "Your cycle does not appear to be in its waning phase, so _that_ can't be the reason."

Isane gave a small shriek and struggled to sit up. The look she gave Mayuri was a combination of horror, disgust, and disbelief. "_Gods_, Mayuri! That is _disgusting_! And besides that," she said leaning down and almost snarling in his face, "you_ never mind_ my 'cycle'! That's _my_ business, and _not_ yours!" She flicked him on the nose none to gently, and shook her head. "Some of the things that come out of your mouth _amaze_ me...Is there _any_ sort of mental editing going on up there?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Isane, we are both people of science and medicine. Such a bodily function is natural, normal, and nothing out of the ordinary. I am surprised at your maidenly behavior regarding that."

Isane started to crawl off of him, but before she could get too far he had caught her in his grip, and pulled her struggling form back. His laughter grew at watching her indignation. He knew that he better reign it in or she would be totally uncontrollable, but as hard as he tried the best that he could do to get it under control was to snicker and smirk at her.

Isane punched him in the chest but the blow did next to nothing. If anything it only made him grin widely at her in retribution.

"I'm _serious_, Mayuri! Even if your _heightened_ senses _can_ tell something like that you just keep it to yourself! How rude, crude, and _thoroughly_ unattractive..." Isane's face was red in mortification.

Mayuri laughed loudly in her face, and ran his hands up and down her sides. "Oh Isane, you _really_ _do_ delight me so," he said snarkily.

With a suddenly evil grin of her own Isane leaned forward (and causing Mayuri's eyes to widen slightly in anticipation) and reaching out quickly she firmly grabbed hold of and twisted one of Mayuri's nipples through his top. _Hard_.

_That_ stopped the laughter _real_ quick.

**_End Flashback_ **

Mayuri suddenly noticed that the room was silent, and that everyone seemed to be looking at him as if expecting an answer of some sort. He raised a brow, sneered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Would Captain Kurotsuchi care to answer the question put forth?" Yamamoto asked drolly.

"Sounds perfectly acceptable to me," Mayuri said blandly, and trying to move the subject onward, and far away from himself.

Sniggers and light laughter pervaded the room. Mayuri narrowed his eyes and made sure to catch the eyes of all those that mocked him. Unfortunately that was pretty much everyone in the room except for Captain Kuchiki, who was his usual bored looking self, and Captain Komamura who was watching Mayuri intently for some reason. The three Lieutenants that were sitting in for their traitorous captains even had the nerve to look at him openly. What _really_ had his bile rising was the fact that even the prepubescent, half-pint captain of the Tenth was daring to smirk in his direction.

"So are you saying Mayuri that you have _no problems_ with your division going down to the lower districts as an _escort_ to the Fourth? How_ intrepid _of you," Shunsui said with a grin and a wink.

Backed into a corner and unable to suavely get himself out of it he could only grit his teeth, and placing an impatiently bored look on his face coolly flicked his gaze towards the ceiling. "I said 'yes', didn't I? What more do you need? Are you all deaf as well as daft?"

"No, but apparently _you_ are right now," Zaraki said with a feral grin. His eyes shifted to his right and a small chuckle was shared with someone across from him.

Mayuri clenched his fist farthest from everyone's sight. He knew that Zaraki and Unohana were getting pleasure at his expense, and like they had any reason to talk themselves. Well, he'd fix them soon enough.

"It looks like the wrong _head_ came to this meeting, Kurotsuchi. Maybe you should go back to the Twelfth and start all over again," Zaraki threw his head back and laughed.

A few hisses could be heard around the room.

Mayuri raised a brow and sighed as if saddened. "How very mentally parochial you can be, Zaraki. I am amazed that you have thus far managed to sustain _anyone's_ intellectual interest for very long. Of course, maybe you are only _really_ attractive when your mouth is closed and the lights are low." He gave his own shark's smile at his peer. "Only stick to things that require nothing more then mindless, physical brutality, and leave the more refined matters to the rest of us."

"Yes, well, maybe _you _should save your witty comments for your inflatable date," Zaraki said narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe _you_ should just go fuck yourself, Zaraki," Mayuri said calmly meeting Zaraki's gaze.

Zaraki's grin became wider, and he nodded slightly in appreciation at the other captain. "_Anytime_ you wanna go a round with me _little man_, you know where to find me-"

Mayuri sneered at the other man. "Yes, over at that troglodyte compound called the Eleventh...of course, calling _your _members troglodytes is an _insult_ to troglodytes everywhere."

"Don't get cocky with me," Zaraki said contemptuously. "Just because you are _finally_ getting a _piece of ass_ doesn't in _anyway_ make you man enough to go one on one with me..."

Gasps could be heard all around, and even a few outraged epitaphs.

"I wouldn't go there if I was you," Mayuri said softly. "I'd be _very careful_ about not only your choice of words, but the _subject matter_ as well," he said warningly.

"Or what?" Zaraki gave a booming laugh that almost shook the room. "You gonna step up for once?"

"Against you? With pleasure!" In one motion Mayuri drew his sword and stepped menacingly towards the other captain.

"The pleasure will be all mine _freak_," Zaraki said pulling his own sword out of its sheath, and taking a menacing step towards the smaller man.

Suddenly white coated bodies moved to intercept the two. Captains divided and quickly made a wall between the two combatants. Voices were pleading and conciliatory. But it wasn't enough to sway the two men, and they pushed against the partition of their peers in order to reach each other.

"_Let me go and step aside_," Zaraki said snarling back at the larger form of Komamura who held one arm almost behind him, and a giant hand around the wrist holding his zanpaktou. "You _heard_ Kurotsuchi, he wants a piece of me and I will _not_ let him down!"

"Mayuri, this is _not_ the place for this," Shunsui said lowly and blocking Mayuri from getting to the other enraged captain. "_Control yourself_."

"Mind your own business, Kyoraku! _Move_!" Mayuri was enraged to the point that he saw nothing but the snarling and taunting figure of Zaraki being detained, and away from his reach.

"Think about how this will affect _her_," Shunsui said in a harsh whisper. "Do you want rumors to be worse then they already are?"

The entire time the only two individuals not actively engaged in the fracas were Yamamoto and Kuchiki. The first was watching the drama unfold with a heightened interest, and the latter found the whole affair too sordid for his taste. Yamamoto sat comfortably in his chair and watched with amusement as the two men spat and circled each other like rabid wolves vying for dominance. What made it all so incredibly amusing was that this little show was really all due to Shunsui's meddling, and when he caught his former pupil's worried look he raised an eye brow sarcastically.

Shunsui spared his former teacher but a brief glance before exerting even more effort to calming the almost out of control Kurotsuchi. His grip on the other man's arms became almost painful, but it didn't in any way seem to hamper or slow him down as Mayuri just pushed back even harder. He was surprised but heartened by the fact that Mayuri hadn't unleashed Ashisogi Jizo into even its shikai form. If _that_ happened then they would loose even the tenuous control that they now had. Even Zaraki wasn't pushing back as hard as he could. Both men as well hadn't raised their reiatsu beyond anything normal. He knew that all that was _really_ going on so far was nothing more then two alphas trying to save face and lay down boundaries with each other. Normal, but annoying right now.

The three Lieutenants sitting in were also trying to quell the altercation, but only nominally as they were too taken aback by it all. Under normal conditions they felt decidedly out of place with the higher ranking shinigami during these meetings, but now to be in the middle of such a fight that could have easily taken place in their own divisions within the much lower ranks startled them. Such a violent and petty squabble seemed almost inconceivable between two of the Seireitei's strongest.

"_Enough_!" The voice was soft and gently spoken, but terrible in its undertones.

Captain Unohana walked sedately up to the two fractions and looked at both with a light of anger on her normally placid demeanor. More then one captain present shivered at the remonstration.

"This outburst is not only unseemly for a Captain's Meeting, but it dishonorable as well." She looked to Mayuri first. "To cast aspersions upon a captain's division, and to his face no less is both disrespectful as well as childish."

She turned to Zaraki and met his wild gaze with her own look of outrage. "To slander and make light of a good woman's reputation, and especially when she is not here to defend herself is base and lowly."

Unohana looked between both men and raised a contemptuous brow at them. "I would expect, and probably get better behavior from first year Academy students. This public display of such crass and rude behavior should be far beneath a Gotei Thirteen Captain. At the very least I am appalled. You should both thank your good luck that _I_ am not in charge... "

Both Zaraki and Mayuri slide their eyes away from Unohana's own coldly steady gaze.

Retsu turned to Yamamoto and looked at him with her usual placid gaze back in place. "General, can I assume that we are done for today?"

Yamamoto nodded, and smiled slightly.

Retsu nodded in return, and turned back to the silent audience watching her. "The meeting is adjourned everyone, you are free to return to your duties." She started to calmly walk away, but as she passed the gathered men she stopped, and spoke without turning around. "I expect to hear _no more_ about this matter gentlemen. Good day," and then left as quietly as she had probably arrived.

No one moved or said a word until they knew that she was long gone, and hopefully back at her own division. It wasn't until then that Zaraki snarled, and disengaging himself from the group that tried to hold him back stalked angrily back to his division. The remaining captains and lieutenants relaxed, and also started to drift uncomfortably away. Before Kyoraku left with Ukitake he made sure to nod and pat Mayuri on the back as if to say: _well done_.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes and gave a soft snarl. He too turned to leave but was stopped by a voice calling his name.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," the voice said deeply.

Mayuri turned around to meet the owner of the voice. "Captain Komamura, what do_ you_ want? I am late for an appointment." Impatience laced his voice and his eyes burned with barely concealed malice.

The large captain of the Seventh Division walked over with a light gait that belayed his mammoth size. Mayuri had to almost crane his neck up to meet the canidae's eyes.

"Then I shall be brief and to the point in my discourse," he said staring down at Mayuri.

"_Please do_," Mayuri said coolly. He had no idea what the other captain wanted but he knew that whatever it was it was probably going to be annoying.

"Like everyone else it seems that I too have heard about your current association with Lieutenant Kotetsu." His voice came out like a rumble deep from within his chest. His body was relaxed but his eyes were harsh and tense.

"And like everyone else Komamura it is none of your business," Mayuri said harshly as he was starting to loose his tenuous hold over his patience once again.

Komamura looked non-pulsed by the others behavior. "No, Captain Kurotsuchi, it _is_ my business, and for _many_ reasons."

Mayuri's eyes widened in angry surprise.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu has been a _very_ good friend of mine, and for quite some time. I did not like to hear her being spoken of by Captain Zaraki in such a fashion, and even if it was only in a peripheral way. No woman should be treated like that, and I would think that under the present circumstances Zaraki would have been a bit more careful about casting aspersions so lightly, but obviously he still lacks the tact and honor that accompanies his position."

Mayuri could hear that Komamura was giving him a compliment about actions, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. It wasn't even the fact that Komamura was saying that he was friends with Isane. What had _really_ caught and held his attention was the _look_ in the other captain's eyes. It softened at mentioning Isane. His normally severe attitude gentled at speaking about her, and it caused all sorts of bells to clang in warning. Specifically, what _kind_ of _friendship_ had they shared?

Was her past association with Komamura the reason that she felt no trepidation at starting a relationship with him? The stigma of being associated with him of all people didn't cast a pall upon her desire in any way. Was it because she was _used_ to not being with the norm? Did she get her _kicks_ from perversity? As much as his sex life seemed to be under constant question Komamura's was even _more_ speculated upon, and even by himself at one time or another. Did the giant anthropomorph even _have_ sex? _Could_ he even have sex? His curiosity on the subject though purely scientific was still there none the less.

Mayuri came back to the conversation just in time to send his blood boiling and his temper sky rocketing.

"Isa-chan is-"

Mayuri's hackles rose. _Isa-chan? He_ didn't even call her that! The hulking beast might as well have called her _Koi-chan_..._What the hell_...had he seen her _naked_ as well? Had he cupped her perfect, peach-like backside in his gigantic paws too?! Had that _drooling mutt_ also run his most probably disgustingly canine-raspy tongue across Isane's downy soft skin, and causing her to give that wonderfully delightful and breathy sigh that she had?!

It took everything that he had to control his temper and remain motionless. He would come back to the conversation every now and again just to torture himself, and hear Komamura extol Isane's virtues non-stop. He knew them well enough, and he _didn't _need to hear anymore of Komamura's slavish devotion to her.

"I understand _completely_ Captain Komamura," he said dismissively. "Now if you will please excuse me I have some important matters awaiting my attention," Mayuri said in an effort to get as far away from the beast as possible.

"No you _don't_, Captain Kurotsuchi. I could _easily_ tell that you were not in anyway paying attention to me," Komamura said with a soft snarl. He leaned down until he was almost nose to nose with Mayuri. "So let me sum it all up for you: should you in any way or at any time act inappropriately with her I'll grind you into dog food for Goro."

Mayuri stiffened and now let his rage shine fully through. "As _touching_ as your sentiments might seem, I find that the only thing that I can offer you at this time is the same opinion that I gave Zaraki, and that is: _fuck off_."

Komamura straightened and sneered contemptuously down at Mayuri. "Leave it to you to be as succinctly unrefined as Zaraki. I should not be surprised, only saddened that such behavior dwells within not one but two of our division leaders. How _demoralizing_ it must be for those under your command."

Mayuri's temper and patience was now stretched to its very limits, and he shook visibly with madness. He felt that the only way to release some of his tension would be to see blood spilled, and he thought that even _that_ would only take the edge off at best.

"Stay away from her," Mayuri said sneeringly. "Stop _sniffing_ around her like she is a _bitch in_ _heat_, and keep to your own _kennel_."

Komamura barred both fangs, and a few of his knuckles could be heard popping as he made a fist. "She does_ not _belong to you in any way, shape or form. She may carry your scent on her, but I do not smell anything beyond your weak and useless attempts to rub up against her..." Komamura laughed darkly at Mayuri's wide eyed and insane look. "Contrary to what Zaraki _may_ think we both _know_ that isn't the truth, now don't we?"

"Are you saying that-" Mayuri started to say but was cut off as Komamura turned away from him dismissively.

"All I am saying is that you might not have what it takes to run with us big dogs," Komamura said walking away.

Mayuri stood there stunned and breathless. He was experiencing a level of anger never before felt. His whole body shook in rage. What had started out as a very pleasant day had gone down the shitter within a matter of minutes. _No wonder_ he hated these meetings so much...

"I find it extremely amusing that Shunsui's little ploy to romance his Lieutenant has turned my entire divisions into total chaos," chuckled a voice behind Mayuri.

He whipped around to see that Yamamoto was still sitting in his chair. The older man's face had a wry grin on it, and he stroked his beard contemplatively.

"Well I m glad that _someone_ finds this all so amusing, because _I_ surely do _not_." Mayuri stewed inside at the fact that Yamamoto had been witness to not only his altercation between himself and Zaraki, but obviously Komamura as well. How disgustingly inconvenient.

Yamamoto opened his eyes briefly, and then closed them slowly. "I am glad that you aren't being obtuse and claiming no idea to what I am speaking of." He stood slowly and walked towards his captain. A few feet away from Mayuri he stopped and cocked his head to the side like an old crane contemplating the pond at his feet.

"I must say Mayuri, that you _surprise_ me. Of all the shinigami to fall for Shunsui's flight of fancy you seem to have fallen the hardest. Now, I wonder why that is?"

Once again Mayuri felt his anger foiled. As rude and insulting as he could be with others (and _he_ liked to think of it as being nothing more then honest and enlightening) he knew that he had to watch himself with Yamamoto. The Old Man kept his title for a reason, and no matter how smart or strong Mayuri thought of himself he knew that Yamamoto was smarter and stronger still.

Mayuri folded his arms inside his sleeves and gave a low sigh. He closed his own eyes briefly and then looked at his commanding officer. "My consternation at Captain Zaraki's uncalled for comment was due to the fact that he spoke out of turn, and about something that he has no idea about. As to Captain Komamura? He too offered advice not asked for."

Yamamoto gave a dry chuckle that sounded like he had rocks in his chest. He sounded like a man that didn't laugh often, but for some reason this whole scenario amused him greatly.

"I find it interesting that no matter how things change things still generally remain the same."

Mayuri was in no mood for idle chit chat with the Old Man. All he wanted was to find Isane and confront her about herself and Komamura. He certainly didn't want to stay here and have a heart to heart with Yamamoto...He didn't even want to _imagine_ where all this was going to.

"People think that like you I have no heart," Yamamoto said interrupting Mayuri's thought.

"Oh?" Mayuri said in the blandest and most disinterested voice that he could possibly muster under the circumstances.

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, and even more then Captain Kuchiki. But I think that for men like ourselves we burn the hottest, but for whatever reasons we keep things closed up."

Mayuri thought that he was going to vomit, and at any moment. He didn't want this kind of bonding experience. He had no desire to bare his soul and find any kind of personal connection with the older man. He never had and he certainly didn't think that he ever would in the near future. He was _appalled_ to think that they could in any way have _anything_ in common on a personal level. The whole idea made him mentally shudder. Mayuri was starting to think that he should just stab himself with Ashisogi Jizo, and just ooze out in a puddle of goo. All he wanted to do was get out of there as fast as he could and confront Isane, but he had to say _something_ because the Old Man kept _staring_ at him in that shifty but closed eyed way that he had.

"How _enthralling_ General, but unfortunately I really _must_ leave," Mayuri said turning away. The hell with politeness. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

As Mayuri started to walk away he found to his utter disgust that Yamamoto was suddenly beside him, and walking out with him. Yamamoto had even slowed down his pace so that Mayuri had to instinctively slow his own as well.

"You know, I once loved a woman too," Yamamoto said wistfully.

A shudder passed down Mayuri's spine. It _was_ going to be _worse_ then he expected. Much, much worse.

"As inconceivable as it sounds I too was once young like all you bucks, and full of vigor, determination, and idealism." He looked sideways at Mayuri and opening the eye nearest to him looked at the younger man pointedly. "I was also full of pride and arrogance as well."

Mayuri tried his best not to roll his eyes and snort. _You are still full of it you old wind bag_, he thought to himself.

"And it was that pride and arrogance that caused me to lose the woman that I loved. I listened to everyone but myself, and because of _that_ I let _them_ determine the course of my relationship with her."

By this time they had reached the front door of the First Division's main room where they met for their meetings. Since there was still a long way to go before leaving the division proper Mayuri had steeled himself for a long, boring, and thoroughly irritating walk out.

All he wanted to do was go see Isane and confront her about her relationship with Komamura! He wanted, no _needed_ to find out if she had been shagging the canine captain. If they had been then he didn't know what he would do. He was just _so mad_ at everyone, and including himself. He was mad at Zaraki and Komamura for butting in where they had no business. He was mad at Isane for possibly being some kind of collector of the perverse. He was mad at himself for letting all of the before mentioned get to him so badly. All he could think about was wrapping his hands around someone's throat and slowly squeezing the life out of them...

"Zaraki is just being Zaraki, and you _know_ that. If the circumstances had been reversed the outcome would still be the same. You both have no concept regarding any form of restraint," Yamamoto said effectively blocking Mayuri's path to the doorway. His hand was on the handle and he held it purposefully closed.

"As to Komamura? I think that you will find that his relationship with the young woman in question is nothing more then plain friendship." Yamamoto looked at Mayuri with a wry smile. "Just because I rarely leave my own division does not in any way mean that I am blind to what goes on around me. Quite a lot reaches these old ears."

Mayuri thought that he could feel blood trickling down his arms his hold was so tight on them. His nails bit into his skin almost painfully, but it was the only way that he could stop from screaming out hysterically. Instead of his face being painted he wished that he instead wore a full mask, as it would have been so much easier to hide his revulsion at having being forced to listen to the blathering old idiot. Why couldn't the nosy old bastard just shut his pie hole, move aside, and let him pass? It was all becoming too unbearable! It was a slow death by paper cuts.

Yamamoto continued on as if he had no idea that he was annoying Mayuri. "I believe that if you were to take a poll you would find that Lieutenant Kotetsu has a very high popularity rating."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes. Yes, but _why_? She might not spread herself as openly as Matsumoto, but that just might mean that she was smarter about it. Having that sweetly befuddled personality could go a long way. Also, if her and Komamura had been (and the gods better pray that it still wasn't going on) lovers then he would certainly have no compunction about laying down the law all the way around. He would piss out his territory so that the giant jackal would know in no uncertain terms what didn't belong to him.

"You are too _suspicious_ Captain Kurotsuchi, and as that is a very important element in your profession it is a serious detraction in one's personal life. Suspicion eats away at a person until they are left with nothing but a hollow shell. It does nothing but drive away those that you want besides you." He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Mayuri to pass him. "I am an old man, and so I know."

Mayuri saw his chance and took it. He nodded and almost rudely pushed his way past his commanding officer. As he passed Yamamoto the other man gave one last bit of unwanted advice.

"_Don't fuck it up, Mayuri_."

Mayuri whipped around with an enraged expression, but instead of being able to make a counterpoint he found the door slammed unceremoniously in his face. His hands came out of his sleeves and into tightly balled fists before him. His mouth was in a grimace, and he did the only thing that he could do; he screamed at the closed door.

"You rotten, decrepit, interfering, old bastard!" Mayuri shook his fists at the door impotently. What _really_ added fuel to the fire was the fact that he was sure that he could hear _laughter_ on the other side.

He whirled around, and in a swirl of his white coat flash stepped away.

**End A/N:** Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed! I am sorry that I can't reply to the unsigned reviewers due to the fact that they are unsigned! Just know that I got the reviews, and I thank you for them.

_**I appreciate everyone's support and good will! :D**_

~**I**~


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **at end. Once again, I apologize for any errors or stumbles.

"**Research is what I am doing when I don't know what I am doing."**

Wernher Von Braun

Isane trudged wearily across the compound towards the main building. She had just spent a grueling five hours training new recruits in herbology. It was _always_ the same... Recruits would come in from the Academy full of fire and vigor, and thinking that they would be stepping right away into using their healing kidou. What they didn't know was that as a new recruit one of your first duties was to become better acquainted with the more _traditional_ methods of healing. Not everything needed kidou, and besides, herbs were the foundation of any and all healing. Any healer worth their salt knew about herbs and other natural medicinals. It was the basis of learning for any healer. It just wasn't glamorous enough for most people. There was nothing exciting about picking herbs, and then drying or packaging them. There was a lot of memorization and skill in the job. If a person wasn't observant and didn't know what they were doing many of the plants that they picked could be poisonous. Even many of the healing herbs themselves if not used judiciously could inflict more harm then good. Pharmacology was an exact and rarely forgiving art form.

Well, if herbology didn't turn them on then she couldn't wait to see how they would react to sewer maintenance...

Adding to the last five hours she still had a whole desk full of paper work to do as well as meet with her captain about the meeting that she had come from. Looking up at the sky to note the sun's position she knew that Unohana was most probably already back. She was interested to hear though how her captain's proposal for finding an escort down to the lower districts went. Isane was thrilled that Captain Unohana had been very pleased with the idea of the Fourth helping out some of the poorer people. Their division wasn't short of shinigami, and they could easily put into the rotation a few squads making bi-monthly trips to help out. Unohana though had also agreed with Mayuri that a squad from one of the other divisions should accompany them as an escort. The lower districts were rough, and though the Fourth did have combat training it wasn't their forte. Isane was very interested to see who had been pressed into doing it.

Half way across the quad Isane stopped dead in her tracks. Coming towards the division was a reiatsu that she was becoming very familiar with. The enraged and highly charged spiritual presence was making straight for the division. In order to head off any trouble she switched directions and made straight for the main gate.

Just as she got there she saw the guards on duty literally quaking. The stunned and terrified looks on their faces caused a protectiveness inside her to surge upwards. It also caused her to become rankled as well. He had to stop showing up at her division like this and scaring the life out of people. It was bad enough that everyone was already afraid of him, but when he was in a foul mood it just made everything all the worse.

Standing at the entrance way Isane tried to look as composed as possible. Mayuri was making straight fro her, and even at this distance she could see his golden eyes narrowed in ill humor. Buildings shook slightly as he passed his anger was at such a strength. Usually that only happened with Captain Zaraki, but Mayuri? He was usually a bit more circumspect.

Huddled almost behind her the two guards waited silently. Isane couldn't spare either of them a glance, and she only hoped that if something really was amiss then they would have the good sense to make a run for it.

As he approached Isane bowed courteously. The pressure coming off of him abated a bit as he must have seen her small grimace of discomfort. But not by much.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," she said softly. "What can the Fourth do for you?"

Mayuri came to a halt in front of her and placed his hands in his sleeves. Just seeing her doe-eyed look calmed him slightly, but not by much. He could feel as well as see her unsurety and submissiveness. _Good_. That was how it _should_ be. He wanted her as off-balanced as possible. He needed her to be unsure of her footing as that would be the only way that he could get the answers that he was looking for.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," he said staring her down. Leaning forward he spoke in a harsh whisper. "_We need to talk_."

Isane looked at him in surprise, and swallowing heavily she nodded. He was so different than he had been the other night. He had been his usual insufferable self, but it had been tinged with playfulness as well as a large amount of passion. Now he was back to his cold and clinical former self. What could have happened in such a short amount of time?

"Of course, Captain."

"And I _don't_ want any of your _nosy_ squad members interrupting us with their usual _trivial_ matters either," he bit out. Mayuri's eyes slid to the two cowering behind her. "I will _not _take any interruption very well. _Who knows what I might do_..."

Isane wanted to roll her eyes and sigh, but she knew that with his temper so high that even she might not be able to walk away from him unscathed. Better to just shuffle him away from prying eyes, and as quickly as possible.

But where could she take him? Her first inclination was to take her to her herb room. No one _ever_ went there except for Hanatarou, and she knew that he was off today and visiting family. Then again, that place _did_ have the memories of her cracking him one, and he might not find the past association amusing at this juncture. Of course, if he was to get out of line (again) her smacking him with a handful of stinging nettles across the face might give her the perfect leverage that she needed.

Then there also was her room. He had already been there, and the circumstances surrounding it were much more in his favor. Him going to see her during her illness might bring back more calming memories. But there was also the fact that having him in her bedroom might not be the most _correct_ thing to do. She didn't want people to get the wrong idea...

Well, maybe there_ was_ one place...

Isane gasped as Mayuri stalked passed her, but not before grabbing her hand, and with a coldly warning glance at the two guards he whisked her away in a flash step before she could say anything.

Just as she was gathering her wits about her (as being a flash-stepping passenger was much different then if one did it themselves) she was yanked forward and into a room. Mayuri let her go with a slight flick of his wrist, but it was enough to send her in a semi-twirl before she could find her center of balance. Tottering a bit she looked where he had deposited them. Her eyes went wide, and then a deep flush rose up her neck and covered almost her whole face. It became even redder when she heard a familiar snick.

Mayuri had taken them to the infamous linen closet, and then locked the door behind him.

She was about to ask what he thought that he was doing, but she stopped before the words could even leave her mouth. He was standing in front of her with a feral gleam in his eyes, but it wasn't of the amorous variety. He looked positively insane. Like any good prey Isane stood stock still and waited for him to make the first move.

Leaning back against the door Mayuri crossed his arms across his chest, and just continued to stare at Isane in silence. His cold calculation of her was borderline scary, and her mind frantically tried to figure out what she could have done to cause him to turn on her in such a manner, and in such a short time as well. It was only the other night that he had been begging her to stay with him. Could that be it? The fact that she had said 'no'? But that couldn't be it. He was neither that shallow nor that petty. Well, on some things he might be, but about her he wasn't. Or so she thought...

"Mayuri?" Isane said softly. "What is it?"

"Tell me Isane, about _Captain Komamura_."

Mayuri's voice was soft as silk and as deadly as steel. His eyes never wavered from her face, and in fact they seemed to be watching her intently.

Isane frowned and shook her head. "What do you mean, Mayuri? What _about_ Captain Komamura? I don't understand. Is there something _specifically_ that you want to know?"

Mayuri's eyes narrowed in agitation. "What I _specifically_ want to know is about your _relationship_ with him."

Mayuri pushed away from the door, and slowly started to walk towards her. Isane took a small step backwards.

"My _relationship_ with him? What do you mean," she said shaking her head.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean Isane...and I want to know _the_ _truth_." His lips were set in a firm line and his voice was quietly harsh.

Mayuri was one step closer, and Isane automatically took one step back.

"I-I am _friends_ with Captain Komamura...Is _that _what you want to know?"

Mayuri took another sliding step forward, and watched as Isane took another step back.

"Yes, Isane. Tell me more about that _friendship_. Spent a lot of time with him in the past, have you?"

Another pair of steps were traded between the two.

Isane's heart fluttered. She brought a hand up to her throat and her eyes became big. She couldn't think straight due to Mayuri's almost malevolent behavior. It was all too surreal.

"No Mayuri, I haven't spent _that_ much time with him. I've healed him and Goro on a few occasions, and we've spent some time talking about holistic healing."

Isane threw her hands behind her when she felt her back his the soft wall of bedding stored there. Instinctively her hands curled into the cotton fabric in order to help anchor her. Unfortunately for her though she was now at a standstill. Mayuri was still advancing on her. The light in his eyes were burning with triumph as he now saw that she could retreat no farther.

"Lets talk about you little tête-à-tête with Sajin, shall we?"

"I _told_ you Mayuri, all we did was _talk about_ _healing_..." Isane's eyes widened as an epiphany hit her smack dab between her eyes.

Somehow Mayuri had found out about her friendship with the large captain, and in his mind... With his virtually non-existent relationship skills he was unable to comprehend that not all friendships were sexual or romantic in design. Some were, but some weren't. For some reason he was unsure and confused about it all. Not that she kept any of her friendships a secret (and even not theirs), but for some reason he felt that he had no reason to doubt what he had heard, or maybe even about herself. Isane's body relaxed and her facial features softened. She gave a small sigh and held out a hand.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was probably for the first time feeling the deadly sting of jealousy. Isane's heart went out to him. She knew what that was like, and though it could be an interesting companion it was a harsh master.

"Mayuri...are you implying that Captain Komamura and myself..."

Mayuri disregarded Isane's outstretched hand, and walked up close enough so that if he was to take another step Ashisogi Jizo would hit her in the stomach. He stood glaring down at her with a mad fire in his eyes and his breath coming out in hisses between his clenched teeth.

"It is the time that you spent _not_ talking that interests me the most..._Isane_."

Isane dropped her arm and held it loosely at her side. She looked up and met his harsh gaze with her softer one. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but she didn't think that he would want that for some reason. It might just make him _more_ suspicious and even angrier. Isane knew that the best thing to do would be to keep on following his lead, and try to talk him out of his madness.

"_Did you, _Isane? _Tell me_..." The words were raspy, and his jaw was taught with tension. Muscles in his face twitched and his nostrils were slightly flared.

"Did I _what_, Mayuri?" Isane asked the question softly, and always kept her gaze locked with his.

Mayuri leaned forward and spoke lowly but bitingly into her ear. "_Fuck him_...Did you, Isane? Did you let that over-grown mutt in between your legs?"

Isane sucked her breath in over the crude and highly personal question. Not only was the method he was using uncalled for, but it was just none of his damn business to begin with! Who was_ he_ to question her about _anything_? Her private life was _her_ private life, and he off all people should respect that. Besides, it wasn't as if he had the right of a lover to be able to ask her such a thing. Even then a lover had their limits.

Her sympathy for the man was quickly being replaced with anger. _How dare he...!_ Who was _he_ to talk?! She didn't have to justify _anything _to him! Not a single thing.

Mayuri had braced not one but both arms on either side of her head. Along with Ashisogi Jizo her escape route was effectively cut off. But she was neither scared nor intimidated by it. If she had to she would fight her way out as best she could.

Isane placed a hand on the hilt of Itegumo, and stared at Mayuri with a steely glint in her eyes. "Mayuri, I don't know what anyone told you, or how you came to this fanciful idea, but you still don't seem to know me very well, do you?"

Mayuri barked out a harsh laugh and shrugged slightly. "I really know very little about you, Isane. Until recently our time together has been more academically inclined."

"What about the other night, Mayuri? What about our times just spent together and talking? Didn't _any_ of that mean anything?" Isane's hand dropped from Itegumo, and her eyes became sad. "Were you even paying attention? Were you even _really_ interested?" Isane's voice trailed off, and her head turned to the side. "Oh, Mayuri..."

Mayuri's fists clenched in the bedding behind Isane. He still kept his angry gaze locked on her face. "_Tell me Isane_..."

Her eyes whipped back to him, and full of her own fury. "Tell you what?! I think that at this point in time no matter what I say won't really matter. You have some idea in your head, and nothing that I say will register. In fact, I will even hazard a guess that you won't be satisfied unless I tell you that Komamura and I _were_ lovers. Am I right? Is _that _what you want to hear?"

Mayuri snarled at her, and pushed forward so that he could get even closer to her, but unfortunately that meant that Ashisogi Jizo was now jammed painfully into her middle. Isane stifled a cry, and her face mirrored her discomfort, but she gritted her teeth in order not to let it show too much. Looking up at Mayuri with a pleading look she saw a flash of pain cross his eyes.

Mayuri released his pressure against her and straightened back up, but he still kept her within the close confines of his reach.

Isane gave a soft sigh of relief. Reaching down she rubbed at her stomach but her hand was stilled by one of his own. Looking at him questioningly her eyes quickly lost focus as he used the back of his hand to smooth away the hurt that he had just caused her.

"Komamura warned me away from you, Isane," Mayuri said quietly.

Isane's eyes flew to his. "What? Why? For what reason?" She narrowed her eyes speculatively. "What _exactly_ did he say?"

Whatever he saw in her eyes or on her face relaxed Mayuri visibly. Her disbelief must have somehow soothed his irritation. He brought his hand from her stomach and with two knuckles traced her jawline.

"That's what I wanted to know, Isane. I thought that he was marking his territory. He made no bones about being protective of you." He pointedly ignored answering her questions.

"But Mayuri, Captain Komamura is very protective of _everyone_. He doesn't have a lot of _real_ friends in the Gotei, and I think that with his constant mental inferiority he cherishes the few that he has. And Mayuri," Isane said sternly, " no matter what _our_ relationship is I will _always _be Captain Komamura's friend."

"Lacking the mental inferiority complex I too don't have many real friends either, Isane. Besides, he called you _Isa-chan_..."

Isane rolled her eyes. "Mayuri...see? You call someone that you think of as a child 'chan'. I am like a kid to him obviously," Isane said wryly.

"Isane, he couldn't stop saying enough good things about you. He was practically _drooling_ as he extolled your virtues."

Isane's temper snapped. "_So?!_ What's wrong with _that_?! Are you saying that a person should do nothing but _bitch_ about me?!" Isane's voice was getting strident and the look of anger was back again. "_Well?!_ Is _that_ what you are saying?! Should I be the _Seireitei Schlep_ instead?!"

Mayuri's eyes suddenly widened in confusion. "No! Calm down, and -"

"What? _Act my age_?! Well, if someone calls me _Isa-chan_ then maybe I _should _act like a child! Would _that_ make you happy?"

Isane pushed at Mayuri's chest, and gave it a good punch in frustration. He stumbled slightly but quickly caught his balance. As he took a step back Isane filled the gap between them with a step of her own. She leaned forward and whispered silkily at him.

"Or maybe Mayuri he called me _Isa-chan_ while we _were_ fucking. Maybe it was a hard habit to break? Ever think about _that_ one?"

Mayuri's head snapped back and the look of fire came back into his eyes, but Isane paid it no attention. She was sick and tired of his vacillating feelings towards her. One moment he was insulting her, then the next he was trying to romance her, and then again he was back to being totally rude and insufferable. _She was sick and tired of it_. At some point he would have to make up his mind how he was going to be.

Isane stepped around him as he stood stock still. His hands were clenched at his sides, and his shoulders were stiff with tension and anger. His eyes followed her, and his mouth was set in a feral snarl. All the while Isane circled him she quietly taunted him.

"_Yes_ Mayuri, he called me _chan_ because of my relative youth and his desire for me. _Too bad_ that he didn't fill out one of Kyoraku's surveys because some girl out there missed the boat with _that_ one...People refer to Sajin as a _dog_, but in reality Mayuri he is more like a _wolf_..."

Mayuri snarled and growled, but held his ground.

Isane raised an eye brow as she came around front. She knew in the back of her head that what she was doing was stupid, reckless, and even hurtful, but she was sick of it. Sick and tired of all his little games...It was time that he knew how it felt to be the one in the petri dish.

"_Surprised_ Mayuri? _Unamused_? Have your expectations been met, or fallen short? _Come on_," she said turning her back and walking away. "_Everyone_ knows that _good girls_ are nothing more then _bad girls_ who haven't been caught..." She turned to wink at him but was caught short at the look on his face.

It was malevolence pure, simple, and totally unadulterated. It took her breath away, and her previous show of bravery suddenly fled over the horizon with it's ass on fire. She was left scared and alone.

Mayuri saw that, and with a deep chuckle took up where she left off. He breached the gap between them in two steps. Grabbing her by her arms he slammed her roughly up against the wall, and pinning her. His face was inches from hers and giving her a wonderful view of his sharp canines. He could feel her shaking and see the sweat starting to form on her upper lip.

"_What_, Isane? Starting to re-think your previously fool hardy words and actions?" His hands around her arms were crushing, and she winced at the pain. A part of him cringed at what he was doing, but another part deeper inside him reveled in it.

Mayuri sneered disdainfully. "Don't even think for a _second _ that you can bait_ me,_ and not have me at least make a run at you. If you think that you have what it takes to go one on one with a captain _little girl_, and _me_ no less then please, let's _continue_ this..."

Mayuri leaned in, and once again Ashisogi Jizo bit into her. She still refused to cry out. She also refused to give in. With a small, feminine snarl of outrage and a disregard for her comfort she grabbed onto his forearms, and pulling him in even closer she slammed her mouth against his. Isane brutally kissed him. She took, and took, and took from him. She gave him no place run.

Mayuri thought about pulling back, but the idea was quickly discarded. He dropped her arms and he buried a hand in her hair, and with the other moved Ashisogi Jizo off to the side and out his way. He then forcefully took control of the kiss by pushing back, and then over taking her. He now took instead of gave, and he did not let up. Their breathing intermingled, and he forced her almost cruelly to submit to him, and under no uncertain terms.

Blindingly reaching out he grabbed one of the folded futons, and yanked it viciously out of its wall niche. He threw it down besides them and seconds later forced Isane down upon it, and all the while he held her mouth locked with his own. She had grabbed onto the small patch of hair that he had showing in the back for support, and even though he felt as if any moment his hair would be yanked from his head the pain only helped to keep him more focused. As they gracelessly tumbled down in a locked pile together Mayuri pulled Itegumo from its resting place at her hip and threw it aside. He then also threw his own Ashisogi Jizo aside. Mayuri also took off his hat, and threw that off into a corner to lay forgotten like the swords before it. Unfettered now by either their zanpaktou or his cumbersome hat he could now easily grab both her wrists with one of his hands, and he yanked them taught above her head. He lay beside her but with his leg inserted between her own. Pulling away finally from her mouth he moved downwards and latched onto her neck where he bit down hard enough to cause her to cry out.

She cried out in pain, but also shivered in delight.

"_Tell me_ Isane, did your _dog_ do _this_ to you?" He pulled his head back and looked down at her. His eyes were burning brightly, and all the while her breathing came out in heavy pants.

"_Go to Hell_, Mayuri," she hissed.

"I think that I am already there," he replied sagely. "But before I am eternally damned _tell me_ _about Komamura_..."

Isane reached forward as far as she could (which wasn't much) and tried to bite at anything that she could. He jerked her arms tighter in order to subdue her. As he bent down to kiss her she bite his bottom lip, and with a slight satisfaction felt as well as heard a small _crack_. Both tasted a small, trickle of blood.

Ignoring both her action and its repercussion he kissed her again, but with less force. Something about this kiss was different. It was a kiss of pleading. Isane could feel him pouring all his hurts and insecurities into her, and like any good healer she took them willingly. She accepted his unspoken apology, and gave him back her unconditional acceptance.

She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Does _this_ seem like the response of a woman who was already engaged with someone else?" Isane moved sinuously against him, and the response that she got sent shivers of pleasure and anticipation through her. Mayuri momentarily closed his eyes at the sensations, and when he opened them back up the lust in them caused her breath to hitch.

"Maybe a woman that wasn't getting what she needed?" His eyes narrowed and he swooped back down for another crushing kiss.

When he allowed her a breath Isane answered his question with one of her own. "Maybe a woman that needed nothing, or no one else then what she already has?" She moved her leg up against his, and ended by tightly clenching the thigh between her own . He surged up against her, and caused them both to moan uncontrollably.

Mayuri buried his face against Isane's neck and closed his eyes. He let go of her wrists and smiled slightly into her flesh as he felt them wrap around his shoulders. Her fingers curled as they bit into his shoulders, and then continued down his back. He was loathed to stop her ministrations, but he had to in order to sit up slightly to look down at her. What he saw stunned him.

Isane looked like a text book picture of passion. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were bruised. Her tongue came out and delicately licked her lips while her hands kneaded his arms like a kitten. He shivered at the image beneath him.

He then started to laugh hysterically. Isane also bore the marks of his lust by having lines of white and black paint smeared all over her. There was even a drop of his blood smeared at the corner of her mouth. Obvious marks of his close proximity smeared her from her lower face all the way down to the base of her neck.

Isane looked at him in confusion and growing irritation. Before she could get riled up again he shook his head, and leaning down he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Isane, you look not only deliciously disheveled, but you also look as if you had wrestled with a...well, I don't know what really. I would say _killer clown_, but that would cast a negative connotation _my _way," he said grinning widely.

Isane gritted her teeth and smacked him on his arm. Pushing up in order to roll away she was met with an unmovable wall. He slide back down and braced both forearms along either side of her head. He shook his head and drummed his fingers on the floor.

"Honestly Mayuri, you are too twisted for reality," she said in irritation. "I can't figure you out sometimes! Do you _see_ why I get so frustrated with you? You run hot and cold in no time flat, and then have the _audacity_ to get mad at _me _for reacting the way I do!"

Mayuri's smile dropped slightly, and the look in his eyes became serous. "I _told_ you Isane from the start that I was not a nice man. I cannot... no, I _refuse_ to be pigeon holed or contained."

"But you expect _me_ to be?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Because you can be I find your stability to be soothing in some respects."

Isane closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "Mayuri, if people were to describe me in three words or less they would say that I was reckless and rash. I don't think that I am in anyway the anchor of sanity that you seem to think that I am."

He gave a laugh filled with delightful humor. "You are in _no way_ an anchor of sanity. I _never_ thought that at all. But you _are_ predictable to me, and I do not find that a deterrent either. You are predictable in your unpredictability."

Isane opened her eyes and frowned at him. "Predictable in my unpredictability? Mayuri, that makes_ no sense_, and in fact that makes me out to be nothing more then some insane but containable madwoman!"

Mayuri smiled and rubbed noses with her. "Ah, but Isane it all makes _perfect_ sense. As you are predictably unpredictable I myself am unpredictably predictable. See? We fit together _perfectly_. As we do in so many other more _interesting_ ways," he said silkily as he rubbed against her.

Isane bit her lip and dug her nails into his shoulders almost painfully. "You are so bent, Mayuri," she said in a whisper.

"I know," he said against her neck. "My imperfections are works of art, are they not?"

Isane shook her head and purred low in her throat.

Mayuri suddenly narrowed his eyes and growled. "_Fuck._.."

_**Mayuri-sama, Captain Unohana is on her way over**__!_ _Ashisogi Jizo said giggling._

Mayuri quickly jumped up, and hauled Isane with him. He picked up the bedding and jammed it back into the wall space. Turning to Isane who was still passion-logy started to brusquely wipe his paint off her face. She stood before him like a bewildered child under his ministrations.

"Mayuri? _What_-"

Picking up his and Isane's zanpaktou he jammed hers back at her side, and put his own back in its proper resting place. Quickly righting first hers and then his own clothing he gave her a warning look.

The door opened and Unohana stood there with a bemused look on her face.

"_My_, I should start _charging_ hourly rates for this room, don't you think?" she said sweetly.

Isane gulped and lowered her head. "Captain! I was just-"

Unohana waived her hand in the air before her. "_No need_ Isane, I am sure that you and Captain Kurotsuchi were just discussing your next article together...." she said with a knowing gleam.

Isane wanted to shrink into nothingness.

Mayuri looked at his fellow captain with bland disinterest.

"Well, since you are both here I think that it is a good time to go back to my office with me, and discuss our field trip down into the lower districts." Unohana looked at Isane with a pleased smile. "At the Captain's meeting earlier Isane, Captain Kurotsuchi offered the Twelfth up for escort duty. Isn't that _wonderful_?"

Isane looked at Mayuri with surprised delight. "_Oh Mayuri_! You would _really_ do that?"

In her excitement Isane had no idea that she had slipped and used his given name in front of her captain. It did not however escape either of the captains. Unohana cast Mayuri a playful look while he pointedly ignored her. He did however turn his back slightly on Unohana so that she couldn't see his face properly, and offered Isane a slight smile.

"If I have to," he said flatly and with a bored look.

Isane looked up at him and seeing past his front gave a soft smile. "_Thank you_," she said quietly.

"Whatever," he said shrugging his shoulders. Turning back to Unohana he gave her an impatient look. "Lets get this over with. I have dust bunnies to experiment on."

Unohana smiled and turned around, and motioned them to follow her. Isane quickly went after her captain but was pulled short by Mayuri's hand on her arm.

"Isane," he said staring intently at her. "You _never_ answered my question about Komamura."

Isane looked up at Mayuri and stared right back. "No Mayuri, _I didn't_." She pulled away from him and dissapeared around the corner, and presumably to catch up with Unohana.

Mayuri stood there wide eyed. Then, as a grin crept up he chuckled to himself, and shaking his head he sighed. "How _predictable_, Isane. Just like I said."

Leaving the room he didn't bother to shut the door behind him.

* * *

**End A/N:** I would like to thank the following people for their wonderful support, reviews, and all-around greatness: ViviBell, MazokuTenshi, Seireitei's Storyteller, .fire.333, , SarissaDiablo, Seven Samcham, x nihilo, Mademoiselle, Renji's Girll, darkangel 1910, blacktalon 117, Eros x Nihilio, Wheelwright, Ducky, Ashijo, The Triumverate of Rei, Sakura Mau Toki, Sonnie, enigma 81, mick van haha, addiction4jane, Sakura Otome, DreadGod, Joker Devaki Jinx, Crimson Fade, Bela Snape, RY, and everyone that has fav'd and alerted this.

"**Our best thoughts come from others"**

Ralph Waldo Emerson


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Many, many thanks go out to **Wheelwright** for going over a portion of this for me. In other words- her section will be perfect, and the rest? Well, you all know me by now...

**Wheelwright**, you are a true friend. Or at least a patient one.

**No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

Claire Boothe Luce

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well — well, look at what well-meant did!_

— **Elphaba**, "No Good Deed" from _Wicked_

Isane started the day out with the highest of hopes. After very careful, thorough, and painstaking planning Isane had everything that they would need to go into the lower districts. She had originally wanted to go straight to the 80th district, but Captain Unohana had gently reminded her that they should start small, and not rashly jump into anything. For some reason Captain Unohana had chosen the 51st district, and telling Isane that though the people there were not in any way 'comfortable' they also weren't the cut throats that inhabited the last few districts. Captain Unohana had felt that if they could accomplish their goal in the 51st then they could spread out from there. Isane had at first felt crestfallen, but she certainly saw the common sense about it all.

So for almost a good week before Isane had put together a squad of hand picked members to go on the job. They were a carefully chosen combination of both green recruits and older veterans. They also were more then competent in defending themselves if need be. Just in case things didn't work out with the Twelfth for some reason she and her captain wanted members that they could easily rely on. She made a list of supplies needed, and along with Iemura they had the division members ready their packs. Unohana said that it would be best to set up impromptu field hospitals, and to have people come and visit them rather then to break up and make house calls. She wanted one area designated for physicals and medical treatments while another would be set up to aid in handing out food, clothing, and personal hygienic supplies. Isane also suggested having an area designated for educational needs, but once again Unohana reminded her that it was best to stay as contained as possible. It would lower the risk of both confusion and possible personal protection issues. They would each educate while they performed their assigned duties.

The morning dawned bright and cheery, and just as the first rays of light were gracing the Seireitei the Fourth was ready to go. In a neatly organized caravan Unohana and Isane lead the members out of the divisions front gates, and to hopefully meet up with the Twelfth on time at the designated rendezvous point by the South Gate. There was a slight chill in the air but it didn't deter Isane a bit. It only made her more determined to get where they were going. If she was feeling the chill in her comfortable clothing then those with much less must certainly feel it. It once again made her feel that this was the right thing to do.

As they approached the South Gate there was no sign of the Twelfth, and Isane looked around in confusion. They were on time but the Twelfth had still yet to arrive. She looked around and saw no sign of anyone.

"Captain?"

Unohana smiled and shook her head. "I am sure that Captain Kurotsuchi will be along directly. Never fear Isane," she said serenely.

Isane frowned but held her tongue. She walked over to the giant gate keeper and waived up at him.

"Hikonyuto-sama!"

Hikonyuto was sitting by the open gateway and seemed half asleep. He looked down at Isane, and giving a small yawn smiled sleepily down at her. "Lieutenant Kotetsu! How are you?" His voice was booming even while whispering.

"I am fine, thank you! From your vantage point would you be able to see Captain Kurotsuchi and the Twelfth by any chance?"

Hikonyuto peered around and shook his head negatively. "No. Are you expecting them?"

Isane's shoulders slumped. "Yes..."

Hikonyuto shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but I don't- wait! I see them now." He pointed behind Isane who turned with excitement.

Coming up the road at a leisurely pace was Mayuri with Nemu, and a squad of twenty members. The only person to have even a slightly positive look on their face was Nemu, but her face rarely showed emotion so it was hard to tell if it was really even positive to begin with. Every one of the squad members looked petulant and resigned. Mayuri on the other hand looked down right resentful..

Isane's heart dropped down into her stomach. She had thought that he might not find the duty _too_ onerous just for the mere fact that they would be together, but it appeared as if she had been wrong. He walked slowly but arrogantly towards them as if to prove his point. His eyes were cold and fathomless, but they never left her own. It was only when Isane made a scowl that a corner of his mouth hitched up into a smirk. Seeing that smirk made Isane's blood start to boil.

"_He's doing all this on purpose_..." she said to no one in particular through gritted teeth in a low hiss.

"Now, now, Isane. The Captain is _not_ late and we _will_ be leaving on time," Unohana said soothingly. "Remember your patience."

_And my place it seems_, she said to herself wryly. _Still, the bastard...._

Unohana gave a polite bow to Mayuri as he finally reached them. "Captain Kurotsuchi, how kind it is of you to join us today."

Mayuri raised a sardonic brow. "Like I had any _real choice_ in the matter," he said in a coldly bored voice. "Shall we get this over with?" Without another word he turned and started to walk out of the gate, and followed silently by Nemu and his squad.

Captain Unohana smiled, and proceeded calmly after them.

Isane too started walking, but fumed the entire time. She was _so_ mad at him! She didn't expect him to show up skipping and laughing, but would a _little_ civility be asking too much? Would it _kill_ him to try and act even just a bit polite? It wasn't something that he would have to do all the time, if even ever again. Captain Unohana had thought that if things worked out and they needed escorts in the future then it would put too much strain on one division to have to shoulder the load all the time. She was _sure_ that other divisions would offer their assistance as well. There might come times when an escort wouldn't even be needed at all.

So for just this _one time_ couldn't he even try and act... _normal_?!?

Isane walked next to Unohana and automatically answered questions when asked. They must have been the right ones because her captain never seemed to know the difference. They spoke of what they might expect and how they might handle certain situations. Unohana's soothing voice calmed Isane's anger until she noticed at one point that her anger at Mayuri had changed into something less volatile. She was still flummoxed, but she couldn't feel her palms itching at wanting to throttle him anymore.

"Isane, I think that you misunderstand the Captain's actions," Unohana said looking over at her young Lieutenant. She gave Isane a soft smile and nodded slightly in front of them. "The Captain really _doesn't_ mind helping out. I think that it rankled him some what that he had been slightly... _coerced_ into taking the job. I am sure that if given the opportunity he would have volunteered willingly."

Isane looked over at her captain speculatively. "Somehow I don't believe that Captain Kurotsuchi can be coerced into doing _anything_ that he doesn't want to do," she said wryly.

Unohana gave a light peal of laughter. With shining eyes she nodded. "Oh, when you are caught _daydreaming_ anything can happen."

Isane's eye widened and she blinked rapidly in confusion and disbelief. "_Daydreaming_? I don't think the man knows the meaning of daydreaming..."

"I can assure you that he does, and it was no mystery to anyone there _exactly_ what he was daydreaming about," Unohana said laughing.

Isane turned three shades of red and looked away in embarrassment.

"Contrary to what other people might think Isane I have never had any doubts as to the _rightness_ of your friendship," Unohana said suddenly serious. "Mayuri has always been a bit odd, and I think that most of it comes from him having been alone for so many years. You, as well as I, and everyone else in the Seireitei for that matter know how brilliant he is. Unfortunately with such intelligence comes a definite lack of social skills. You just have to have a little bit of patience when dealing with his personality quirks."

"I have to admit Captain," Isane said after a few moments of quiet contemplation, "that in the beginning I was more then a little surprised to see whom I had been paired with. Then, after just having a quiet meal with him I started to..." Isane trailed off and looked at the ground before her with a slight frown.

"Started to see what, Isane?"

"I don't know Captain," she said in a near whisper. "I just _felt _things...I can't really explain it."

Unohana nodded, and said nothing as if she too understood the idea. Sometimes words were not enough to explain how one felt.

Isane noticed that while she talked with Unohana that they had arrived to their destination. She looked around and was almost appalled at what she found. The homes were patched up and slightly ramshackled buildings. As they had arrived most of the denizens must have fled because very few people could be observed in their vicinity. The few that they did see were watching them with a wary suspicion. They didn't look wholly destitute but they came pretty close.

"Oh Captain," Isane said with a soft sadness.

Unohana nodded, and started to give directions as to where the two stations would be set up. As previously arraigned Unohana took charge of the medical area while Isane took command of the food and clothing area. It was quickly decided that there wasn't a suitable place to set up the tents that they had brought. Unohana walked up to Mayuri and had a brief consultation with him about taking over two abandoned but good sized buildings. Mayuri and Nemu divided their own troops and went about checking the buildings before they would let the Fourth set up camp. Walking out of his building Mayuri looked to Unohana and Isane, and nodded curtly. Unohana motioned for Isane and her squad to settle themselves while waiting for Nemu to say that her building would be all clear. The squad divided and everyone quickly and efficiently went about performing their duties.

The next few hours were a blur for Isane. Since the house had a decent kitchen-like area it certainly wasn't large enough for what she had planned. Sending a few out back to make an impromptu cooking area she now had two kitchens to over see. As Iemura would be assisting Unohana Hanatarou was her second in command. Isane knew him to be a very efficient and uncomplaining worker, and she enjoyed working with him whenever possible. He quickly went about making order of clothing and food supplies to be handed out. With that under control Isane helped in the kitchen to make a simple but hearty meal. All of the prep work had already been prepared a head of time, and now all that was needed was to combine and cook the ingredients. Rolling up her sleeves and securing them out of the way Isane took the hottest and hardest duty of watching over the boiling and bubbling soups. When a few members came up to her excitedly to tell her that people were starting to gather Isane helped to dole out the food for distribution. Looking out of the kitchen she saw with happiness that though there weren't a lot of people there were still quite a few. Adults and children had come in and were taking clothing or bedding, and leaving with bowls of food. Isane's heart clenched at seeing what they were so far able to accomplish.

Between shuffling between the cooks out back and in the kitchen inside her time was never dull. She started to worry as the food was slowly disappearing that maybe they wouldn't have enough, but since this was just their first foray she didn't feel so badly. Isane made a note to change or add things for their next visit in order to stretch their supplies adequately. Hanatarou at one point came to see her in the back yard to tell her that all the portable food and dry goods were now all gone, and Isane frowned slightly at that. She couldn't help but wonder about those that wouldn't have anything now.

Walking out front to go and see how Unohana was fairing she was stopped short at the doorway. Unohana had taken over the building across the street, and in front of the building there was a line of men, woman, and children waiting to go in. Though none were in distress Isane could see that they all needed medical attention in one way or another. With her own troop having full control of their now dwindling duties she started to cross the street to see if she could help her captain, but was stopped short by a hand on her wrist. Looking over she saw Mayuri leaning against the building, and watching the activity around him with a keen eye.

"Isane," he said slowly turning his gaze her way.

Isane had almost forgotten about the Twelfth, and Mayuri. Yet as bone tired as she was seeing him energized her a bit.

"Oh, Mayuri! What have _you_ been doing all this time?"

Mayuri raised a brow but still kept his hand on her wrist. "Standing around holding up this building apparently." He peered intently at her and a smirk slowly formed on his mouth. "Isane, you look like shit and positively crazy..."

Isane frowned, and blew a sweat soaked clump of hair out of her face. "Why thank you Mayuri, aren't _you_ a _prince_ among men."

"So I have been told." His grin widened as he took in her dirty and sweat soaked form. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles due to being damp with perspiration, and her clothing was dirty and disheveled. Bits of food clung down her front and a small burn mark could be seen on the back of her hand where something boiling must have splashed up on her. She looked positively peasant-like, but intriguing none the less. Placing a hand over the burn mark a warmth spread through her as he easily healed the scorched skin.

Isane smiled at him in appreciation, but her smile wavered slightly as he dropped her hand and looked back coolly in front of him. Isane hid her disappointment at his sudden change in demeanor by recalling her captain's words:

_You just have to have a little bit of patience with his personality quirks._

Straightening her shoulders she too looked out in front of her. Together they stood in silence and watching the human drama that was so alien to their normal lives. This struggle that these people went through everyday was something that as shinigami they took for granted. The normal comforts that she and everyone else experienced every day of their lives were like the greatest luxuries to these people. She could see in their faces the weariness and wariness that came with putting all your efforts into pretty much just staying alive.

"Mayuri," Isane asked softly, "how do they do it?"

Mayuri turned slightly to look at her, and raised an eye brow. "Do what, Isane?"

"Stand it all? What makes them not just give up?"

He turned fully to look at her. "They just don't know any better. To them this life is the only life that they know." He shrugged. "They do the best that they can with what they have."

"Mayuri, that sounds so cold and heartless. It also seems like a cop-out," she said frowning. "That kind of answer can't be tolerated if we are going to make things better."

"It is not cold and heartless, Isane, but rather just the plain facts. This life_ is _all that they will ever know, and in many ways it is a cruelty what you are doing here today."

Isane stiffened at the accusation. "A _cruelty_?! How can _helping out_ be cruel?"

"Because you are giving them a glimpse of something that they can _never_ have. You are offering them a taste of a life _forever_ out of their reach." He turned dispassionately away, and back to watching the area before him.

Isane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Mayuri with such a stunned expression, but though she was sure that he could see it he never even turned to acknowledge it. He was calmly looking out at the throng of people before him with a detached eye. It was as if everyone before him was nothing more then a specimen to be observed.

"But what is _so wrong_ with trying to cloth, feed, or medicate those that need it? Mayuri, that seems incredibly cruel, and even coming for you."

"I am not only speaking about such matters as food, clothing, or medication. Though they are basic, physical, survival needs there is _much_ more to it than that. No Isane, I am saying that by doing what you and Unohana are attempting here today you are offering up to them the _worst_ cruelty of all: temporary enlightenment."

Isane felt as if her jaw had hit the floor.

"Think about the _philosophy_ of life Isane, rather than the _mechanics_ of it for a moment. It can be viewed as either believing in the concreteness of human existence such as physical science or believing in the human essence. The former is based on factual and objective theories that can be measured and repeated, but beyond our basic control. Who and what we are is something not determined by us but rather by nature. The latter is based on the idea that our essence is determined through our life choices. We are who and what we are because of choices that we ourselves make. No matter which belief that you stand by in the end mankind stands a part from the world around him."

Mayuri shifted his weight and folded his arms across his chest, and yet still kept his gaze forward.

"Our lives are nothing more than chance encounters or collisions that make us who we are. Have you ever thought about what it takes, _literally_ for us to function not only physically but mentally as well? Astonishing really. Billions upon billions of mico-phsysiological steps must be followed in order for you and I to be standing here conversing. Our bodies and minds are programmed on a conscious and subconscious level to perpetuate our existence. On the other hand there is the idea that there is no such thing as chance. That _everything_ happens for a purpose. So for some reason we are _meant_ to be here talking, and due to some _greater_ purpose.

"The ensuing quandary comes with the idea of _control_. Do we have any control or don't we? The ignorant person has no idea how they or even the world around them functions, and either physically or philosophically. They are what they are, the world is what it is, and with that idea there is neither a sense nor even a desire for control. Ignorance truly can be a blissful existence. However, the more educated or enlightened a person becomes the more they see how much or how little control they _really_ have over themselves and the world around them. With such learning comes the possibility of having everything meaningful around you break down or be taken away from you."

Mayuri finally turned to Isane, and with an amused look. "So do you see _now_ by what I meant in regards to your great cruelty? Yes, you have done a good deed for today, but what about tomorrow? What will happen to these people when they wake up and their lives are back to their normal dreariness, and with it they are left with nothing but the bitterness of what_ might _have been. Their ignorance was the only tenuous hold that they had on their meager existence."

Isane's eyes were wide open and slightly moist. "Mayuri," she said softly, "are you talking about them, or us?"

He shrugged slightly and offered a wry smile. "Probably a bit of both, don't you think? The truths that I offer can be universally applied."

Isane was shaking slightly, but it was from a coldness of the soul. She understood what he said and the concepts behind it, but she couldn't fully believe in them. She _still_ stood by her simple belief that offering out a helping hand to those in need would always be something that _she_ believed in.

"I don't care Mayuri," she said passionately. "I know and yet don't care about the physics or philosophy behind our being. All I _do_ know is that I will _always_ offer my services to those that need it, and for _whatever_ reason."

Mayuri smiled slightly at her vehemence. "I know, Isane, and in no small way I respect that. That is the reason why -though we might rarely agree on things- I will still offer you my support if I can," he said softly. "Your greatest weakness is also your greatest strength."

"I have to go see how Captain Unohana is doing," Isane said distractedly. She needed to get away, and back to being busy. She needed to get herself away from his words and what they might really mean.

Walking away almost blindly she was deaf to his call to her. Her mind was in a turmoil, and her vision was tunneled. All she could see was a small section across the street. Isane walked as if a trance and in doing so she failed to notice the man who ran out of the building almost directly in front of her. He was half clothed and panicked looking; his eyes were wild and his mouth was set in a grimace. As if in slow motion and witnessing it from outside her body Isane could see that the man's path was in direct line with her own, but she knew that she could do nothing about it until it would be too late.

Suddenly she found her gaze looking up at the sky from an awkward angle, and a warm substance was coating her face. Blinking her eyes and clumsily wiping her face she saw that her hand came back with a viscous fluid that was scarlet in color. Her eyes widened, and she looked around in panic. Trying to righten herself she felt a solid band around her waist constrict even tighter, and felt a snarl not her own thrum through her. Looking around she saw that she was bent at a ungainly slant due to Mayuri's arm being around her for support. Looking even closer she saw him flick Ashisogi Jizo smartly to the side, and then hold it before him menacingly. Blood still spotted the zanpaktou, and dropped in fat, lazy droplets off of it onto the ground. Struggling to gain her footing more securely she gasped in horror before her. Laying on the ground and gasping for breath was a man clutching his chest as blood poured out his mouth. He looked up at Isane with pleading eyes before falling face first at their feet.

Isane felt her face suddenly grow hot, and the edges of her vision become blurry. The shouting and yelling all around her became dim along with her vision. Her last fuzzy thought was about how they were going to explain all of this to General Yamamoto...

* * *

Isane woke up shaking. Not able to fully open her eyes yet she felt a blanket being placed over her, and covering her from chin to ankles. As she came to the memory of the man running madly at her resurfaced, and her eyes shot open. She struggled to sit up but a hand held her forcefully down.

"Stay still Isane," Mayuri said by her side, but not looking at her.

Isane looked at him, and saw what had his attention. Off to the side and near the back of the room Captain Unohana was bent over someone, and the sharply bright glow of a strong healing kidou filled the room. Isane cried out and tried to surge forward to help her captain, but she was once again caught and held firmly.

"Captain Unohana has everything under control Isane," Mayuri said looking down at her with a slightly amused expression.

"_Lay off me_, Mayuri!" Isane hissed. "My captain _needs_ me."

"I think that she is doing fine on her own. To interrupt her now, and at such crucial juncture might not prove to be wise." His hand had her pinned at the shoulder, and the finger with the long nail curved around to rest against her back.

"No, I-"

"You will do as _ordered_, Lieutenant," he said coldly.

Isane looked up at him in resentment, but her hand came up and wrapped around his wrist as if for support. Her eyes slide away but she nodded once in acquiescence. Suddenly she gave a small, dry, and even slightly hysterical laugh.

Mayuri raised a brow and cocked his head to the side in an unspoken question.

"You are _never _going to let me live this down, are you?" She spoke in a whisper so that no one would over-hear them, but with everyone's attention riveted upon Unohana she thought that she could have screamed it out, and no one would have even blinked.

Mayuri slowly bent forward and a wide, toothy grin appeared. "Isane," he said lowly, "I plan on _torturing_ you with this for all eternity," he said with an evil chuckle.

Isane was neither surprised nor dismayed. It was what she had come to expect from him. "How is it that I have to bear the burden when...Wait, _what happened_?"

Mayuri straightened up, but now he discreetly and nonchalantly moved his hand so that it held hers under the cover of the blanket. He felt Isane's fingers entwine with his own.

"The man over there bolted from Captain Unohana as she was doing an in depth physical on him. He had some _very_ interesting bowel parasites," Mayuri said trailing off as if the disease was more important then the man. "But as she was assessing his situation he suddenly pushed her aside, made a break for it, and then almost ran you over. I stepped in, and as I grabbed you out of the way I pulled out Ashisogi Jizo and stabbed him in the chest to stop him. I was lucky enough not to hit his gut...so now I _just might_ be able to salvage this fiasco by bringing something interesting back to my lab..."

Isane looked at Mayuri in disgust. "Gods Mayuri...a _tape worm_? You _really_ want to take a tape worm home as a _pet_? How _revolting_ can you be?"

Mayuri looked at Isane with disdain. "It is no _ordinary_ parasite, and it most probably is _not_ a tape worm...Tape worms do not flourish here in the Rukongai." He looked at Isane as if she should know better. "Didn't you ever study parasitology? Seems a bit more _useful_ as well as interesting then mucking about with all those dead plants that you are so keen on."

"I'm not even going to dignify that _absurd_ statement with a reply," she said trying to hold a smile down.

"Good, because you'll just end up _annoying_ me," he said blithely.

Isane squeezed his hand. "Please let me sit up? I feel bad enough, and I'll feel worse if I stay on my back like this."

Mayuri suddenly looked down at Isane with a knowing gleam. "Why, Isane? I kind of _like_ you flat on your back, and at my mercy."

Isane couldn't help the shiver that passed through her. She also couldn't help the sudden wave of guilt as well. Here she was _flirting_ with Mayuri while her captain tried to save a man's life...

"_Please_," she said with a soft entreaty.

"No," he said firmly, and turning his gaze back on to Unohana's figure.

Isane was thinking of a way to some how cajole him into letting her up when she felt his hand smoothly leave her own, and then trail up her arm and across her stomach. Isane's eyes frantically darted to him, and saw that for anyone looking he appeared riveted upon what was going on around her captain. He almost looked bored. But underneath the covers Isane felt three fingers start to weave their way into her uniform top. Deftly and gently they snaked their way past layers of clothing to rest finally upon the skin of her rib cage. She was about to smack his hand when his voice fell down upon her like silk.

"I wouldn't, if I was you. It _might_ cause some _unwanted attention_, and it would be _very_ obvious as to what was going on," he said with his own attention still on Unohana.

Isane tensed and gritted her teeth, but it soon dissipated as he tickled her gently under her last floating rib. Just where her torso curved in and down he traced a path almost to her belly button. Isane could do nothing but lay there, and try to cause no one's attention to become focused on them. She looked nervously over at her captain's form, and saw by the glow of her aura and kidou that the healing was almost done. Isane knew that soon Unohana would be over to check on her.

Mayuri's hand was now fully within the confines of her clothing and lay hot against her skin. The long nail of his third finger curved around her torso perfectly, and lay like a claw of some great cat against its smaller prey; the nail's pressure was firm but gentle, and was a show that at any moment things could turn around. Isane could feel not only her skin heating up but her breath increasing as well. She was trapped between sheer mortification and a desire to know more. Her teeth were clenched and her gaze worried between the two captains; one who was intent on healing and the other intent on causing havoc.

She tried her best not to squirm, but all she ended up doing was trembling and shivering. His hand was doing nothing but resting against her, but the combination of his flesh solidly and intimately on hers coupled with the idea that the room was filled with not only her Captain but at least fifteen other shinigami made her quake. Soon the tremors were threatening to dislodge the blanket over her, but she stilled when she felt a warmth spread out from his hand, and slowly envelope her in tendrils of warm and soothing comfort.

Isane had once heard from Captain Kyoraku that of all the captains and lieutenants in the Gotei that Mayuri was the best at Kidou. He was _so good_ in fact that Captain Kuchiki himself had been heard to admit that Mayuri could bypass the chant or any other verbal words needed to complete the spell. Mayuri was considered a Master of Kidou of such proportions that some even claimed that his abilities went beyond even that of the traitor Aizen, and he had been good, _very good_. But for _some reason_ Mayuri was considered _better_. His technique and control were supposedly legendary. Of course, many also speculated that he had become so proficient in the art due to the fact that he most probably had many victims to practice it on.

Isane felt three small, electric tendrils dance lazily across her skin as they spread outward and down from his fingers. They jumped like miniature bolts of electricity across her already highly charged skin. She could feel the baby-soft hairs stand up, and her skin pucker with raised goose flesh. Isane clenched her fists and tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. She was pinned to the table due to the constant pressure that his hand had on her stomach. Trying anyway to move she felt a fast but sharp pain. She looked up at Mayuri in hurt confusion.

"I _told you_ Lieutenant, did I not?" He finally looked down at her, and the look in his eyes was amused but with a slight tinge of cruelty.

Isane pursed her lips in defiance and mouth silently to him: _I will seriously get you for this_.

"One may always hope," he said with a sigh, and then turned back to Unohana, who was now done with her healing.

Mayuri slide his hand out from under the blanket, but not before sending Isane one last, little reminder. He saw her eyes drop momentarily closed and her jaw become slack. He purred low in the back of his throat in satisfaction. Moving his hands to the inside of his own sleeves he stood by Isane with an unreadable look on his face as Unohana came towards them.

"Ah! _Isane_, you are awake! Are you feeling better?" Unohana placed a warm hand on Isane's fevered brow, and furrowed her own. "Isane, you seem to have a slightly elevated temperature. Are you sure Captain Kurotsuchi that Isane did not come to any harm?" She looked at Mayuri with a slightly accusing look.

"I told you that she was_ fine_. She just _disgraced_ herself by fainting, nothing more,"he said in an almost weary voice. "How _inconvenien_t it must be to have such a subordinate."

Now that his hand was no longer on her Isane shot up so fast that Unohana stepped back in surprise. Mayuri though looked like at any moment he would loose himself to hysterical laughter. Her face contorted in rage, and the madder she got the more enjoyment Mayuri seemed to get. They both knew that she was in a corner with no chance of escape.

Isane slid unsteadily off the table, and turning her back purposefully on Mayuri looked at her captain with regret. Her words came out in flurry of condemnation.

"Oh Captain, I am so sorry for any problems that I have caused. I had no idea that this would all turn out to be so-"

"Isane! _Calm down_! There is _no need_ for you to worry. Today's venture has been most decidedly a success, and I am _very_ proud of you for having thought of it."

Isane looked at the sweet and gentle face of her Captain and almost fell to pieces. There was no condemnation written anywhere, only respect and friendship. Her captain was everything that she hoped to be someday, and yet she always felt in the back of her head that the idea was nothing more then wishful thinking on her part.

Maybe Mayuri was right after all. Ignorance _was_ bliss. Well, it wouldn't stop her from trying anyway.

Isane lowered her gaze respectfully, and nodded.

"Captain Unohana," Mayuri said cutting into Isane's mental revelry, "what about the _specimen_?"

Unohana gave a feminine moue of distaste. "Captain Kurotsuchi, the _thing_ has been _terminated,_ and taken care of. _Permanently_," she said with a slight shudder.

Mayuri's shoulders slumped in defeat. "But I had such a good home for it..."

Isane and her captain looked at Mayuri silently, and neither could find the right words to express their revulsion.

"Yes, well...maybe we should wrap things up for today? I think that for our first time, and excluding a _minor_ _mishap_ I think that things went _very well_. Isane, would you and Third Seat Iemura please start to assemble everyone for our return home?"

Isane nodded and hastily went to do as her captain asked.

"Mayuri, if it wasn't for the fact that your action was based on chivalry for my Lieutenant I would be very _displeased_ with what had transpired," Unohana said with a wry smile and raised brow. Her censure was light but serious.

"The clod was getting ready to run over Isane, Retsu. I offer no apologies. I'd do it again with out a doubt." Mayuri frowned down at Unohana coldly.

Unohana smiled warmly. "I know Mayuri, and I appreciate you saving my Isane." Unohana looked at Mayuri with a piercing gaze. "You care very much for her, don't you Mayuri," she said softly.

Mayuri's gaze slid away, and he shrugged as if the subject matter was trivial to him.

A sweet peal of laughter spilled from Unohana. "However Mayuri, you need to stop _torturing_ my Lieutenant. Your _furtive groping_ is starting to cause her no small amount of distress."

"_Furtive groping_? How crude, and even for _you,_ Retsu." Mayuri shook his head sadly. "I am no adolescent school boy who finds that he is capable of nothing better then clumsy attempts at _furtive groping_," he said disdainfully.

"No Mayuri, your attempts are _far_ from clumsy," Unohana said respectfully. "In fact, I would go so far as to say that they are _smoothly advanced_."

"Hn."

"All I am saying is that as exciting as the possibility is of being found out, it can start to wear on a girl's nerves sometimes if there is _too much_ of it. Maybe try something a bit more relaxing?"

Mayuri smiled devilishly, and leaned towards Unohana with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "What Retsu," he said in a harsh whisper, "is this the same little speech that you gave _Kenpachi_ not too long ago? _Hm_?"

Unohana uncharacteristically turned a deep carmine, and cleared her throat nervously.

"I'll take that as a _yes_, Retsu," Mayuri said snickering, and tucking _that_ little bit of information away for a rainy day. He walked cockily away from Unohana, and for once leaving her speechless he made his way out the building. Seeing the flurry of activity he told Nemu to gather their squad and prepare everyone to return back to the Seireitei. He stood watching Isane directing people to de-camp, and he couldn't help but admire what a figure she made. She was brisk without being brusque, and efficient without being over-bearing. Her squad seemed to genuinely like and respect her, and more then once he watched her lend a helping hand in something.

He thought about Unohana's words, and agreed that it was time.

Looking over towards the middle of the street he could still see the blood soaked stain in the dirt. The peasant was lucky to still be alive, and not that he deserved it. What was one less life here in the Rukongai when all was said and done? Retsu had saved a man to live another day when he most probably would die sometime soon anyway. A _pathetic waste_ of resources. It was a pity though that he hadn't been able to save the organism. Personally, he would have let the host die, and instead spent all his effort saving the parasite.

After an incredibly brief amount of time the squads found themselves heading back the way they came. The sun was starting to set, and the late autumn chill was starting to set in. Everyone was as quiet as they had been in the morning, but as it had then been due to the early time now it was due primarily to the long day. But it was a satisfied feeling of weariness, and one that was shared by everyone in the Fourth. The satisfaction that came with the success of their endeavor brought a new feeling of pride and unity among the Fourth. They had done a job that no one outside their division had taken seriously, or even wanted a part of. Just like their sanitation jobs the Fourth could be counted upon to fulfill their duties with no complaints from either end.

Isane and Unohana walked back and spoke quietly together of future plans when all of a sudden Mayuri appeared in front of them, and semi-blocking their pathway.

"Captain Unohana, I have _business_ with your Lieutenant if you don't mind," Mayuri said telling rather then asking.

Isane gave Mayuri an outraged look as he roughly grasped her wrist and rudely started off with her. She hissed in anger and embarrassment as she dug her heels in. Not only was her captain a witness to this rash and rude treatment, but she knew without turning around that a quite a lot of eyes from her squad as well as his own were taking this all in as well.

Gods, the shinigami grapevine would be abuzz tonight...The hell with Mayuri and his idiosyncrasies! This was just plain crude and impolite!

"_Mayuri_!" Isane said in a harsh whisper as she tried to disengage herself from his steel grip. Mayuri in turn gave her a quelling look, and appeared as if he was about to shake her for _her_ supposed ill manners.

"Yes, _I quite forgot _Captain Kurotsuchi," Unohana said loudly and almost too dramatically. "You better run, or that _apothecary_ will be closed for the evening."

Mayuri gave Unohana an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Isane looked to her captain with wide eyes and her mouth in a surprised 'o'. "But _Captain_-!"

Unohana waived at the pair, and motioned for her remaining squad to continue onward. Faces avidly watched as Captain Kurotsuchi then flash stepped Lieutenant Kotetsu away with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone that has read, reviewed, and fav'd this. You are all champs!

As always- my mistakes are entirely of my own design...

**Handling a Good Girl**

_I wonder why it is, that young men are always cautioned against 'bad girls'?_

_Anyone can handle a 'bad girl'. It's the 'good girls' that men should be _

_cautioned against..._

David Niven

Isane stood fuming at the other end of the roof where Mayuri had deposited them. He was standing and watching her with a wary but amused look. His hands were in his sleeves, and for all apparent purposes he seemed calm, content, and cheerfully diverted.

She was anything but.

Not only had she been _groped_ while being slightly incapacitated, but then he had rudely whisked her away, and in front of not only her captain, but both their squads as well. She was_ mortified_ to say the least. As a Captain he should just _ know_ better...but then re-evaluating the idea made her think that it was _ she_ who should probably know better about him. Still...

Mayuri watched Isane with fascination. Her every emotion and thought was clearly written across her face. He didn't know if she didn't care to hide them, or just couldn't. He thought the later as having gotten to know her better he had found that she was not one to obfuscate or conceal her emotions. Isane was upfront and out in the open with her thoughts and feelings. The idea that she was so vocal with her questions and opinions made him start to wonder if she was as vocal with other things as well...

Isane saw Mayuri's nostril's flare even in the dimming light, and with the slight distance that they had between them. Something inside her stiffened at seeing the predatory response. It made her both wary as well as excited.

"Isane," he said lowly.

Isane automatically took a step back. She never took her eyes off of him, and even for a second.

"What you did Mayuri was _uncalled_ for," she said bravely.

Mayuri grinned, and kept silent.

"Now _how_ am I going to _explain_ myself when I get back?"

Mayuri shrugged, and kept grinning.

"You _aren't_ going to explain _yourself_?!" she said frowning.

"Explain what? And whatever for?" He cocked his head to the side as if supremely amused by the whole idea.

Isane's eyes widened in astonishment. "_Explain what_?! Mayuri! You know _exactly_ what I mean...Don't be so _obtuse_, it doesn't suit you." Her hands were in fists by her sides, and her teeth were clenched. Isane narrowed her eyes like an angry cat, and like one she gave out a low, feline growl of warning.

"Obtuse? _Me_? Of all people I am the _least _obtuse. I have _no idea _what you could mean..."

Isane saw him raise a brow questioningly, but the smug grin on his face ruined the whole effect.

_Damn him damn him damn him_, she thought in a near boil. _He is being a jackass on purpose!_

An epiphany suddenly hit Isane, and square between the eyes. She should _know_ better. Here she was letting herself be led along by his foolish antics, and she was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. She_ had_ had obnoxious patients before, and she _never_ had let any of _them_ get the best of her, so why should she let _him_? It was time that _she_ turned the tables on _him,_ and have _him_ dance to _her_ tune for once. He might be a Captain, but that certainly didn't mean that he was omnipotent. He might be the pre-eminent scientist in the Seireitei, but that didn't mean that he was omniscient either.

Isane gave a beleaguered sounding sigh, and then turned her back on Mayuri. She brushed off some nonexistent dust off of her sleeve, and looked out at the deepening twilight that was quickly enveloping the Rukongai. The sun had long set, and the lights of the town were now replacing the absent sun's warmth with a softer but cooler glow.

"You know Mayuri, I think that for once you have it _all wrong_," she said slightly over her shoulder. She refused to meet his eyes, and she knew that by not giving him all of her attention it would rankle him some what.

"Oh really? How so?"

Isane couldn't hear anything , but she could sense him slowly making his way closer.

"Well, for two reasons to be exact."

Only two?" he chuckled.

The sounds of his chuckles were silently drawing nearer, but Isane held her ground.

"Yes, _two_. Firstly, I don't think that you _really_ know what you want. You _think_ that you do, but I don't think so, not really." Isane shook her head sadly, and turned her head just enough so that in the dim light he would be able to see perfectly well her wry smile. "No, you haven't made any solid plans because you don't quite know what you are planning for. You just seem to be drifting about like a leaf in the wind. No direction. No objective. No control."

Mayuri gave a clearly contemptuous laugh. "Is _that_ what you _really_ think I have been doing?"

Isane could tell by the sound that he had stopped. He was still not very close, but neither was he very far either. She needed him to come just a bit closer...

"If I didn't think that you were being _facetious_ I would be _insulted_, Isane," came the low growl behind her. "Or _embarrassed_ by yet again _another_ of your poorly thought out hypothesis."

His words didn't upset her as much as they once would have. She could see through him now, and very clearly. Isane gave a laugh as light as she could afford too. She not only didn't want to give him any warning, but she also didn't want to piss him off too much. She wanted him intrigued but not angry. For someone like Kurotsuchi Mayuri that meant keeping a careful balance, and walking a very fine line.

"And my second, _supposed_ miscalculation?"

Isane now turned, and looked fully back over her shoulder at him. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were curled in a dark, cruel smirk. That smirk however didn't frighten her in the least. If anything, it fueled her desire to soundly trounce him one.

"The second is that you have presumed a lot about our relationship. I think, no, I _know_ that you are under the impression that you have me where you want me, and that I am somehow yours for the taking. I will admit that we shared some pretty _spectacular_ kisses, but it takes more then_ that _for a girl like me. A _lot _more. But let's start small, shall we? If you _really_ want to stake a claim then you are going to have to _prove_ yourself first."

Mayuri threw his head back, and laughed heartily up to the heavens. Dropping his head back so that he once again looked at Isane full on he crossed his arms over his chest, and stood in the age old stance of all arrogant males. The smile was barely indulgent and his body posture was barely tolerant.

"Ah,_ I see_ said the blind man...So, am I to _prove myself_ through some herculean feats? Must I shower you with gifts? Or maybe you will want to have poetry and love songs composed in your honor? _Please Isane_, tell me how I shall have to _abase_ myself for you, and I shall show you how utterly_ ridiculous_ all of this truly is."

"Mayuri, it is much more _simple_ then that. You sometimes have a tendency to over-complicate things. If you want me-that is if you _really_ want me- you are not going to have to do anything so strenuous or complicated as all that." Tensing her body imperceptibly Isane braced herself for the punch line. "The _only_ thing that you are going to have to do is... _catch_ _me_." With a triumphant grin at his surprised expression she flash stepped away in the blink of an eye.

Isane knew that as a Lieutenant she was more then capable of keeping up with a Captain, but generally if the Captain was not going full out. Also, she had _never_ had one in hot pursuit of her either. She not only had to make no miscalculation of footing, but of strategy as well. Isane knew that Mayuri was close on her heels, and that taking advantage of his initial surprise by running full out in a straight line would buy her only a modicum of time. She was prey who had the canniest of hunters now giving her chase.

Just to prove her point Mayuri suddenly appeared in front of her, and almost causing her to loose her footing in surprise on some loose roofing tile. He smiled smugly, and cocked an eye brow at her. With an instinct born from years of practice, and most noticeably from Ikkaku's most recent training Isane smoothly drew Itegumo out, and slashed wildly before her as she some what clumsily yet simultaneously side stepped and flashed away just as Ashisogi Jizo was only partially drawn in a parry. The only thing that he was left with was her laughter born on the wind of her escape.

Dropping to the ground she ran down an alleyway, and then flashed again so that she was up on the building's roof. She never once paused or even looked around to see if she could see or sense him. Her only chance lay in keeping on the move, and continuously. She was now thankful for her time spent with Ikkaku in that though she might not be the best swords woman it _had_ allowed her to build up her stamina quite a bit. Isane was surprised that she wasn't as winded as she thought that she would be, but part of it was due to the high adrenaline shooting through her system at the game of cat and mouse that she was now playing. Being pursued by Mayuri in a spirited challenge of tag where she was the prize sent tendrils of excitement through her. It pushed her forward at a fast and furious pace.

Just as she was about to leap to another roof Mayuri again appeared in front of her, but this time in mid-air. He slowly reached forward with a hand, and grinning he lazily ran his one long, fingernail down the front of her robe and in between her breasts. Squeaking in surprise she stopped her momentum, and dropped straight down. Hitting the ground hard she none the less took off running. As luck would have it she saw in front of her a small yet isolated park filled with trees growing close together. As she ran to the safety of the trees she tamped down her reiatsu to almost nothing, and hide behind a large oak where she caught her breath and waited.

Isane was no fool. She knew that Mayuri was merely playing with her. If he had _really_ wanted to catch her then he could have done it long ago, and even without using any Kidou. The Twelfth and their Captain might be filled with science geeks, but that didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't hold their own in a fight. Just because they specialized in mental rather then physical pursuits didn't mean that they were helpless, and Mayuri was as far from helpless as one could get.

Taking a cautious but quick peak around the tree Isane could not sense Mayuri anywhere out there. Keeping her spiritual presence at a bare minimum she was still able to send her senses out enough to thoroughly scan her surroundings in front of her. Nothing. Smiling she relaxed back against the tree, and smiling smugly to herself wondered where he might be.

She didn't have long to wait.

Before she even knew what had happened Itegumo was snatched from her side, and swiftly dissapeared via a golden hook up into the tree boughs over her head. Looking up in surprise as she clutched at the now empty place where Itegumo had sat at her hip she looked up into the higher limbs of the tree, and saw Mayuri standing there with Itegumo in his hand. Like a Cheshire cat he grinned down at her, and laughed.

"You let your guard down, _Isane_," he said smirking. "You also didn't pay any attention to Itegumo..."

Isane was now caught between a rock and a hard place. She could run, but that would mean leaving Itegumo in _his_ hands, and she could _never_ do that. She _was_ curious though as to why Itegumo had never said anything about him being near by, but now that Mayuri had Itegumo he was some how blocking her mental path to her zanpaktou. She also didn't want to get into a pissing contest with him using Kidou. She would maybe be able to stand her ground for a few moments, but any advantage would quickly slip away, and leave her vulnerable. All she had at her disposal right now were her wits.

Isane wasn't the most sexually or romantically experienced shinigami around by any means. The flirtations between men and women was something that she had in the past very few opportunities of experience. She thought that maybe the only person that had less experience dealing with the opposite sex was Hanatarou. But she also doubted that critique slightly. Most people had _no idea_ how many love letters Hanatarou got at the Fourth. For some reason women seemed drawn to his boyish, puppy dog charm. Those soulful dark eyes coupled with his constant stumbling caused women to fawn all over him. Matsumoto had once said that he was like some missing link or unnatural phenomenon.

Isane didn't think that such a show would impress someone like Mayuri. So all she had left to her now was to some how beat him at his own game of brains. She had to think, and she had to think _fast_. As a medic she had learned long ago that being able to process information quickly and accurately while on your feet could spell life or death for someone. Many times life hung on the balance, and a quick and precise triage meant everything. It came to her suddenly as she watched him from below. His golden eyes gleamed brightly, and his mouth was twisted in smirk that spoke volumes. He thought her weak and at the end of her line.

How _wrong_ she was going to prove him.

One thing that he had also made her quite aware of was his lust for her. It came off of him in palpable waves. The chase had fueled it, and her seeming helplessness kept it running on high. So she knew that now she had two things to work with: her quick thinking and his lust for her.

Isane stepped away from the tree so that she now faced it, and looked up at him. She slowly, deliberately, but casually smoothed her clothing down. She ran her fingers through her wind swept hair and tried to make order of it some how. As she ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them she saw his jaw clench slightly. His hold on Itegumo tightened, and he shifted slightly as if suddenly uncomfortable in his clothing.

Isane widened her eyes innocently, but the feline smile on her lips was anything but innocent.

"Just because you have my _zanpaktou_ do not _also_ think that you have _me_, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Isane said softly.

Mayuri laughed contemptuously, and shook his head. "Isane, Isane...as _amusing_ as this has all been I am starting to loose my _patience_...This is all starting to become incredibly _tiresome_."

No matter the chilliness in his words she could still feel his desire for her. _Good_. He was thinking to call _her_ bluff. Well, she would call _his_ first.

"Well then, we can't have that, can we?" _I am sorry Itegumo, please forgive me_, she called out to her zanpaktou silently before flash stepping away once again.

She raced for the relative safety of the small alleyways and buildings, but this time she made sure to leave a tantalizing trail for him to follow. She let go of all her holds on her reiatsu, and left a blazing path of spiritual essence for him to easily follow. Isane _wanted_ him to get as close and as quickly to her as possible. When she felt his hand on her shoulder she suddenly turned, and threw herself bodily against him. The force pushed them both roughly against a building, and before he could fully react she slammed her mouth down against his, and kissed him with everything that she had. Growling against him she forced her way into his mouth, and swiped hotly against his teeth and tongue with her own. Just as his hands came up to pull her in even closer she disengaged herself, and dashed away. But not before she grabbed Itegumo from where he carried it at his waist.

The stunned and angry look on his face had made her laugh. Her face was warm from not only the kiss, but from her mirth as well. The last look that she had dared to make before making her get away was him standing there with a snarl on his face. All she could think of was how he looked to her like an angry koi. A koi that had now turned into an enraged predator, and was hell bent on taking her down. Her teasing and trickery had fully enraged him.

In a burst of speed Isane flew across the roof tops. She had no idea where she was or even where she was headed, but right now she didn't have the time to think about such a trivial thing. Mayuri was hot on her heels, and she was hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn't end the game by ensnaring her with a binding spell. Once he did that it would be over, and she didn't think that he would be in a very amiable mood either. So before that happened she needed to maneuver him-

Isane's breath was taken from her as she felt a shoulder slam into her stomach. Suddenly her world turned topsy turvy as she was now looking upside down at the number twelve on a white back. Mayuri had come out of nowhere, scooped her up, and thrown her over his shoulder. His arm was like a vice grip around her knees, and he was still in motion as he hadn't even bothered to slow down when he had snatched her.

Isane brushed her hair out of her eyes, and turned slightly in order to get a look at him, but all she could see was the back of his hat and head.

"Mayuri, let's talk about this-" Isane chuckled nervously. She could feel a low growl rumble through him.

"No Isane, my _patience_ for all things is at an end," he said tightly. "I _warned_ you, but you chose _not_ to heed it. So be it. The consequences will now fall _entirely_ upon you."

Isane fisted his robe in her hands and tried her best to wriggle free, but was stopped short by his hand coming down on her backside, and _hard_. Isane froze. No one had _ever_ done that to her, and certainly not while being ported in such a prehistoric manner. Not only that, but it had _hurt_...If Itegumo had not been pinned between them in such a manner that prohibited her from being able to draw him she would have run Mayuri through. She just_ knew_ it. The indignity of it all beat down any thoughts of trying to placate him anymore. Now all she wanted was to push him around as much as he did with her.

"Mayuri! _Put me down this instance_!" she screeched, and turning she pulled at his hair for good measure.

Mayuri silently ignored her. He kept moving surely and silently towards his destination. He kept moving even while Isane pounded his back with her fists and snarled expletives at him. Isane only tried to kick him once, but instead she managed only to kick Ashisogi Jizo, and the sharp, leaf-like spikes on the hilt tore into her exposed ankle. She had felt her skin slice and blood flow. It wasn't deep, but it did sting. All her efforts of pounding on his back, screaming in his ear, and trying to make his job of holding her as unpleasant and as uncomfortable as possible were for no avail. He acted as if she wasn't even there. The only sign that he gave of recognizing her struggles was to tighten the already fierce hold that he had on her legs. The hold that he had on her legs was now so tight that the blood flow in her legs was starting to get cut off, and she could feel her feet start to tingle from the loss of circulation. Conversely her temples were starting to pound as blood began to gather in abnormal quantities in her head. She even thought that maybe she was starting to get a bit queasy.

In frustration she gave up, and slumped wearily over his shoulder. She closed her eyes, lay her cheek against his back, and loosely held in her hands his captain's haori. All she could hope for was that where ever they were going they would get there soon.

* * *

Isane woke with a start as she was roughly thrown to the ground. She blinked in confusion, and looked frantically around her. She was in spartan but comfortable room. Light came from a few lanterns lit around the room, and it showed that wherever they were it was no where that she had ever been before. Where they still in the Rukongai? Listening she heard nothing, and certainly not the sounds that one would normally hear in any of the divisions, so she knew for certain that they were not in the Seireitei.

Placing her hand on her hip she felt that Itegumo no longer resided there, and looking a head saw Itegumo and Ashisogi Jizo propped up next to each other against a wall. Turning on her side she came face to foot with Mayuri's tabi clad feet. Slowly looking up his form she didn't stop until she came to his face. He was standing and staring down at her with his arms crossed, and he looked _livid_. His mouth was in a scowl, and his eyes burned holes into her own. Isane's eyes widened in terror, but before she could roll away he was sitting down on her, and effectively holding her in place.

Isane froze, and without even knowing it placed her hands on his knees that rest on either side of her torso. Her hands clutched at him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his face. That face was suddenly close to her own as he leaned forward, and braced himself with hands on the floor by her head. His mouth was in a snarl and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Scared_, Isane?" he said softly.

Isane shook her head bravely, but she knew that her face deceived her.

He chuckled, and nodded. "Well, you _should_ be. I've had about enough of all that I can take."

Isane could see his arms shaking from the tension, and his placement on her hips with his calves was tight and tense. The muscles of his legs under her hands felt like iron. She was securely trapped, and with no hope of escape. From out of the corner of her eye she could see his right hand curl into a tight fist. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of hitting-

Mayuri's fist came up and slammed into the floor next to her in frustration. She jerked in reflex, and did her best not to shake as well.

"I am _sick and tired_ of all these stupid, _useless_ games, Isane," he said coldly.

His hand slammed again against the floor next to her temple. "I am _annoyed_ at all the _bullshit_ that one has to _wade through_ in order to achieve the end result."

Again his hand punched into the floor board. "But do you know what _really_ has my ire raised to such an _incomprehensible_ level? A level of frustration, anger, and even helplessness that I have _never_ before felt? And not even when I was a prisoner in The Nest...No, not even when I was chained to a wall in a room not much larger then this one had I _ever _felt such emotions, or had such thoughts."

Isane could only stare at him unblinking. Her voice had been robbed from her, but she didn't really think that he wanted any answers from her right now anyway. The only thing that she could give him was her trembling. She shook almost violently against him, but it was as if he didn't even notice. Or worse, just didn't care.

Mayuri leaned in so close that his chin piece scraped lightly against her own chin. The metal was cold, but the breath on her face was hot.

"Do you know what those thoughts are, Isane? Can you even _begin_ to _comprehend_ the thoughts that burn themselves into my brain almost every day and every night? Thoughts that are like _worms_ of fire that slowly burrow their way into my head. Never stopping, never resting. Always there, and _always_ making themselves known..."

Mayuri suddenly sat up and ripped his hat and then his face mask off. He threw them violently off to the side, but was again back to his position of being inches from her face. It was done even before she knew that he had done it. Now his hair hung like a deep purple curtain over his face, and partially obscuring his eyes, but when he moved they would peak through the strands like beacons. His mouth was back in a snarl, and his sharp canines were inches from her. Mayuri's coat fell open around them, and with his place atop her it cocooned her within it. She could feel his body's warmth intimately, and combined with their close proximity she couldn't help but react accordingly.

Isane could feel her eyes start to drift shut. She couldn't help it. Even with his aggressive manner she still couldn't feel totally afraid of him. Running her hands up and down his thighs she imagined what it would be like if he _didn't_ have her pinned in such a manner, and she would then be allowed more access to him. She would then allow _him_ more access to her...

Isane was shaken out of her reverie as he spoke lowly into her ear. When she opened her eyes she was looking almost over his shoulder, and she knew that if she turned her head his mouth would be there against her own.

"My _thoughts_, Isane. The ones that taunt and torment me continually as of late. Would you like me to share them with you?"

Isane tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry and her throat felt constricted. Her voice came out broken and shaky.

"Y-y-yesss..."

Mayuri growled low in her ear, and the sound as well as the feel of it caused her to give a massive full body shudder. She bit her lip before the cry that was lodged in the back of her throat could slip out and give her away.

"_Seeing_ you, _talking _to you, and even _smelling_ you," he said against the shell of her ear, "was merely a pleasant past time at first. Our time together was amusing, and occasionally insightful. Our times alone provided me with some interesting observations and data." He nipped at the sensitive skin as he moved sinuously against her.

"But then _Komamura_ came into the picture as well as all the other captains." His voice dropped, and was tight with tension. " Their _snickering _and _childish_ behavior was easily set aside, but only for so long. All I wanted was to be left alone, but that wasn't allowed, was it? No, certainly not. Because of their _interference_ our time together took on a _different_ meaning, and one which I found that I no longer had any control over."

Mayuri slid down Isane so that he was now slightly off to the side, but he still held firm control over her movements. His body lay draped over hers, and his hands had moved so that they now cupped her head. His fingers were buried in her hair and constantly moving. Being so close to her Isane could feel his hair intermingle with her own, and she couldn't help but think how beautiful it must look. His dark locks were now softly entangled with her own lighter ones. Isane moved her own hands so that they tightly grasped the sides of his uniform. His haori still covered them like a warm blanket. Feeling a leg move its way between her own Isane complied without question, and opened slightly in order to accommodate him.

"All I wanted..." his voice drifted off, and his hands tightened slightly in her hair.

Isane saw his eyes drift shut, and a pained look cross his face. Taking her hands from his sides she cupped his face and gently ran a thumb over his bottom lip. When his eyes snapped open she couldn't help but lean up, and placed a chaste kiss as soft as a butterfly's wing on him. At some point her own shivering had stopped, but now Mayuri was the one quaking. His body was still taught as a wire, but it would be racked with occasional shudders that ran through him, and into her.

"What, Mayuri? What was all you wanted?" Her voice was soft and entreating.

"And then you played that game of hide and seek with me, Isane," Mayuri said not answering her question. "Gods, when I was _chasing_ you...and then, when I _caught_ you in the park...but it was really when you _tricked_ me that..."

Isane had never heard Mayuri speak so brokenly, and with his usual lack of elegance and sarcasm. He seemed lost and unsure, and the healing part of her wanted to do whatever she could to help him.

"What did you want, Mayuri. Tell me, and maybe I can help..."

Mayuri buried his face against her neck, and gave a small, soft lick. Moving back up so that he was once again snuffling into her ear he spoke quietly but fiercely.

"All I could think about was having those _gloriously_ long legs of yours wrapped tightly around me as I lay nestled inside of you. All I wanted was to have you underneath me, and screaming out my name as I sent us both over the edge that you put us on."

Isane's eyes went round, and her hands dug into his hair. She surged up against him as his mouth came down on hers in a crushing kiss. Yet just as it had begun he had ended it. Looking up at him in dazed confusion Isane wondered why he had stopped almost as soon as he had begun.

"Mayuri-?"

Mayuri pounded a fist on the floor, and the look in his eyes was almost rabid. His fists clenched and his position on top of her became even more intimate. Isane couldn't _help_ but blush. With her legs on either side of him she could _really_ feel him for the first time. As she moved her hands restlessly up and down his arms and shoulders she took a moment to mentally examine his physique.

He was fit, trim, and muscled, but in a wiry way. He might be a beaker-head (the sly moniker that the Fourth had for everyone at the Twelfth) but he certainly hadn't let his body soften in any way. The arms on either side of her as well as the legs between her own were corded with muscles, but in a fluid sort of way. Their strength was evident during their long chase. She moved fretfully against him as if seeking something that he wasn't providing, but she stilled at his unblinking gaze.

"I am surprised that I am surprised, Isane. Why I _never_ took notice of you all these years surprises me, and I am a hard man to shake. Yet when you came over that night and I removed my mask..."

Mayuri closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them the blatant lust in their depths caused Isane's hands to involuntarily still their movement, and grip his arms tightly. Her nails dug in and her legs tightened around his own. He bent down and spoke almost into her mouth. His lips hovered above hers, but would come no closer.

"The first taste that I had of you, was like _nothin_g that I had ever experienced before," he said softly and with a hint of astonishment. "I wonder_ why_ that was? Kissing always seemed like such a _banal _thing to do...Why bother?"

When he leaned in to perform such a banal action Isane clenched her mouth shut, and turned her head away. For a man who was as smart as he was he sometimes had the _worst _timing she thought. He could sometimes say the oddest things, and at the most inappropriate times...

"What Isane? Starting to change your mind?" Mayuri smirked, but the look in his eyes mirrored his perturbation.

"No Mayuri," she said softly as she looked at the far wall. "But I _am_ starting to wonder about _you_ though. Your methods..._confuse_ me sometimes."

"In regards to you they confuse me as well, Isane. _Fuck_, you just confuse me in general," he said wryly.

Isane turned back to look at him, and tears of frustration were starting to well up in her eyes. "Do you want this or not, Mayuri? Because I will tell you that _I do_ want this, but if you are unsure or have any reservations then it ends right here and right now. All I ask is that you be up front with me. No games. No science project."

Mayuri's eyes widened briefly at the mention of his pet project.

"I'm not as clueless as I might seem," she said tersely.

He looked at her with a sudden softness. "I never, _ever_ thought that, Isane."

Gritting her teeth she punched his arm. "If you just want to go back to our Seireitei Communication Bulletin meetings, then fine. I can _handle_ that. If you want to just _pretend_ that none of this happened, and go back to not seeing each other, I can handle that too," she said in a gulp of teary emotion. "But if we are going to..._continue_, and then you are going to pretend that nothing happened, or avoid me, or have regrets...well, I _can't_ handle _that_. I don't have the strength for all that..."

Tears that had been on the edge now spilled over. His face became blurry, but she refused to wipe them away.

Taking a finger he cupped one of the rolling tears and lifting it carefully he brought it to his lips, and delicately placed it on his tongue. Closing his eyes he seemed to Isane to be savoring the flavor. She couldn't stop the shaking that shook her once again. The longer he stayed silent the worse she began to feel. The more _foolish_ she began to feel.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she felt that his silence was his answer. He wouldn't give her an answer one way or another. That was _so_ Mayuri. His arrogance as a captain, as a scientist, and as a shinigami put him above having to answer her she supposed. What was she anyway? Just a Lieutenant, and of the Fourth no less. A gangly, impulsive, bleeding-heart healer who could never see through even the simplest facade.

Because that's all this must have been she thought. A facade. A game. Another science experiment. Why else would he be so interested? Oh yes, right...because she must seem so pathetically available.

Taking a deep breath she made to extricate herself but was promptly stopped. Mayuri tucked her back underneath him, and looked down at her with wide open eyes.

"Isane, I will not lie to you, and say that I never thought that our early relationship posed some interesting opportunities for me. Since the beginning my curiosity regarding you was highly piqued. Never before had I been given such an opportunity to study up close human relationships. It was all very unusual."

Isane suddenly found that she couldn't meet his steady gaze, and her eyes dropped to his chin. She studied the ring of scars intently, but not for long as his hand lifted her chin, and forced to her to meet his eyes.

"At some point though, and I will surmise that it was around the time that we first met at the training grounds that I started to notice something _different_ about not only you, but myself as well. I started seeing you _differently_ some how."

His voice was calm and introspective, and Isane silently watched his face closely.

"I found myself _enjoying_ your company. You were engaging to talk to, and on many levels. You have an intelligence that you hide for some reason, and your sense of humor has a nice edge that you also cleverly conceal. I also found that I enjoyed goading you. I _definatly_ enjoyed kissing you. Whatever emotion or thought you had was genuine and out in the open."

Isane moved her hands back to his arms and kneaded the fabric. For some reason he enjoyed that sensation because she saw his nostrils flare slightly, and his breath hitch quietly.

"I _most definatly _enjoyed kissing you," he said taking a swipe at her lips with his tongue.

Isane opened her mouth to his but he pushed no farther. Pouting she looked at him in confusion. He smiled slightly, and moving forward complied with her unspoken request. Isane moved her hands from his arms and wrapped them around his neck, and hoping to keep him there. Afraid that he would pull away she invaded his mouth and took over the encounter. With everything that she had she poured herself into him. She would _not_ let him leave. She would _not_ let him go.

She felt him moan into her mouth and surge up roughly against her. Isane couldn't help the cry that she gave in answer. Her body tightened around him, and he now rocked insistently against her in a rhythm that up until now she had only fantasized about. She met his movements with her own, and when one of his hands grabbed the outside of her thigh and then moved to her backside she couldn't help but buck up against him. Their rough but steady rhythm spurned them both onward until Isane could feel herself jerking against him spasmodically. Her eyes were closed and she tore her mouth away from his in order to get larger gulps of air. The tingling sensation that she was feeling was building, but at the same time it was not enough. She bit her lip in vexation.

"Ah, my Isane agrees with me, doesn't she?" he said in a harsh whisper.

Hearing him say 'my Isane' coupled with their movements made her shudder, but still it wasn't enough. She pounded his back with a fist in a haze of swirling sensations. It was as if she was trying to _beat_ something out of him.

Mayuri suddenly stopped his movements and looked down at her. She could see beads of sweat forming on his upper lip, and in a daze she could see that some of his paint had come off of him, and must be smeared across her own face. The skin around his mouth showed his true skin. She wondered vaguely what a sight she must present...

"No more bullshit Isane. No more dancing around issues, or each other. No more obfuscations. No more science project," he said seriously. "I just want..." He let his voice trail off as he bent to take her mouth again with his own.

Isane pulled away and looked at him fiercely. Her eyes were wide open and she gripped his shoulders almost painfully. "What?! What do you _want_, Mayuri? _Say it_! I want no misunderstandings." She started to shake from the force of both her words and emotions. "Or I walk out of here, and I _won't_ look back."

Mayuri suddenly sat up, and brought Isane with him. She found herself sitting on his thighs with her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat back on his shins. His arms were tight around her and they held her flush against him. Isane couldn't pull her attention away from the look in his eyes. They were hot and ferocious, and his mouth was set in a smug grin.

"I think Isane, that you and I are wearing way too many clothes..."

Isane gave Mayuri a triumphant grin, and met his eager mouth with her own half way.

* * *

**End A/N:** Obviously the lemon comes in the next chapter. Be warned.


	16. Chapter 16

"**I don't know what the question is, but the answer is sex"**

Woody Allen

A/N: **WARNING**~ smutty, smexy, sordid sex ahead, and not much else. You have been duly warned.

Once again, my mistakes are my own...

* * *

Mayuri lay curled around Isane, and while under the cover of his captain's haori. He had never spooned with a woman before (and he couldn't help but let an amused smile form on his mouth at the idea that he of all people would be engaging in such an activity), and he found it to be surprisingly very comfortable. Maybe it was just because it was Isane, and all her soft curves made the experience so. She was resting on his arm, and in her sleep she would knead and rub his skin softly. Pulling her in even tighter he slid his top leg in between hers, and was satisfied to feel her wiggle her backside sleepily against his outstretched leg. Slowly pulling the cover up he glanced avidly down at her. The first thing that hit him was the _smell_. Their combined scents wafted up at him in a cloud of pheromones and sex that put the largest and most arrogantly male smile on his face that he had ever had.

He _had_ been damn good, if he said so himself... Fuck, _Isane_ had certainly proclaimed it loudly enough, right?

Placing the cover back he buried his face in her hair, and closed his eyes as he re-lived the whole experience again...

_flashback_

He ran his hand slowly up and down a leg that was wrapped around his waist as she sat in his lap. Her arms were locked around his neck, and her fingers were tight in his hair. _Her mouth_...Her mouth was hot under his, and her tongue danced madly against his own. He had to admit that kissing Isane had turned into a surprisingly pleasant past time. She just never seemed like she could get enough, and in truth neither could he. Whenever he pulled back he would watch her mouth, and it was fast becoming a fascinating thing to do. It would be partially open, plush, and inviting. He could sometimes see the pink tip of her tongue peeking through. It just _beckoned_ for him to follow. And follow he always did.

But back to her legs. _Fuck did they feel good!_ Was it him that told her that he could take some inches off of them to make her shorter? Well, it would be a cold day in Hell before he took even a quarter of an inch from those limbs. He hadn't seen them yet (and he got even harder just _thinking_ about when he shortly would see them), but just from their _feel_ they felt wonderful. They were long, graceful, and sleekly muscled. Having them wrapped around him so securely as they were sent _chills_ down his spine. He couldn't wait to have them thrown over his shoulders as well.

"Isane, _too many clothes_," he said against her neck. He trailed his mouth down her neck, and then nipped his way in between her cleavage. He almost drooled at the idea of now being able to get his hands (and mouth) on her shapely breasts. He had been eying _those_ for quite some time, and even if it had been surreptitiously. He growled and nuzzled around one breast, and when she arched her back he took that as a clear sign that she needed more. Hell, _he_ needed more.

Swiftly and jerkily he undid the front of her robe, and loosened the material. Like most women she wrapped herself, and it was a pity he thought that she did. It flattened them some what, and as he tried to take the bindings off he found that he was having more then a little trouble.

"Isane, _what the hell_," he said growling. "Bindings are nothing more then _annoying obstacles_. What _real_ use are they?"

Isane laughed, and locking her legs around him tighter she let her arms go in order to shrug out of her top. She then slowly started to unwrap herself, and he couldn't help but frown with impatience at her slowness. Seeing that she was almost unbound he took the material from her, and whipped it off. Suddenly she was bare before him, and his breath caught in his throat. They were the most _beautiful_ things that he had _ever_ seen, and he had certainly seen his share. They were more then a handful, but not to the point of being ridiculous like Matsumoto's. Neither were they (thank the gods) so tiny as to be nothing more then bumps like Fon's. They were architecturally as well as artistically _perfect_. Bending down he took a slow swipe of a rosy nipple, and when she moaned loudly he latched on eagerly as he rolled and teased the nub with his tongue. Her hands came to his head, and moved restlessly through his hair. She made a hissing sound as he moved greedily between the two. Rubbing his face against her breasts he saw with half an eye that she was now fully smeared with his face paint.

Well, this was certainly an interesting way to take his make up off...Why didn't he think of it earlier?

Eagerly but some what gently he placed her back down so that she was on her back, and open before him. She made a wonderfully disheveled sight. Her hair was messy and her robe was open to the waist. With her legs spread out and her fingers digging into the floor with impatience he thought that she looked like some decadent, fallen angel waiting for her comeuppance.

Almost leaping on her he started to madly and more then a little roughly pull off the rest of her clothing. Her hakama was almost torn off. He _had_ to get a look at her legs, and _soon_...Isane suddenly sat up and fought with his hands He looked at her with annoyed impatience.

"_Wait _Mayuri, you are going to tear my clothing! _Let me_-"

Mayuri paid her no attention. He smacked her hands away, and continued on with her disrobing. "Isane, you are getting in my way. Just stop all this fucking around and-"

Suddenly he found a foot placed squarely and firmly against his crotch. The pressure caused him to pause, and he looked at her with a tight frown. Narrowing his eyes he let out a warning growl.

"Isane, _don't you dare_..."

Isane raised a brow up and down in amusement. "Or what?" She tried to rub her foot but he caught it.

"Sandals on a man's crotch _hurt, _and especially when he is _erect_..." He grabbed her foot and tore the sandal off. Breaking the ties he grinned at her outraged expression. Placing the tabi clad foot squarely back on his front he nodded. "_Now_ you can rub..."

Forgetting her anger Isane grinned mischievously, and rubbed her foot up and down his erection, and coupled with her delight at what she felt under her foot along with his own pleasure at having the rough friction caused him to sigh loudly in pleasure. Pushing rhythmically against her foot he could also feel her tentative explorations of his length.

"Like what you feel?" He gave her a smile filled with smugness.

"Uh-huh..." she said grinning. "Like what _you_ feel?"

"It's _tolerable_, but I can think of more _intimate_ encounters that would prove more entertaining..."

Isane gave a girlish peal of laughter, and cocked her head to the side. "Oh really?"

Mayuri moved her foot to the side, and continued to pull her clothing off pell-mell. "Yes,_ really_." Swiftly yanking her hakama and kimono top off her he was now fully able to see her, and for the first time. He sat back on his heels, and staring down at her enjoyed the sight before him.

Isane's skin was a pearly cream that was broken here and there by his smeared paint. Her breasts now were truly able to be admired as they looked even more delectable when he could see all her torso's dips and curves. Her stomach was toned but not muscled, and her hips curved gracefully in and then out. Moving down to her waist he saw that she wore_ interesting_ panties...

He looked at her with delight. "Isane, who knew? _Purple_? Would that be a conscious or an unconscious choice?"

Isane blushed, and looked off to the side for a moment before looking back, and meeting his hot gaze with her own.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, _Mayuri_..."

"I am going to say that it is_ both_."

Isane shrugged and coyly pulled a leg up, but he caught it before it could get too far. Grabbing her ankle he pulled it straight so he could get a full view of her. Her legs _were_ spectacular. They were tantalizingly slender, long, and seemed to go on forever. He felt like he had hit the Shinigami Jackpot with her. The things that he could do with those legs boggled his mind.

Sliding forward he sinuously moved until he was perched over her. When she rubbed a leg against his side he grabbed it and brought it up to his mouth. He nibbled and nipped his way around the tender flesh of her knee, and slowly moved his way up the inside of her thigh, and watching her the entire time. He could feel her shiver as tremors passed through her. Just as he was about to give a long swipe to the upper end of her thigh he was stopped by a firm foot on his chest.

"Mayuri, I believe that you said that _we_ were wearing too many clothes..." Her brow was raised and she looked pointedly at his own fully clothed body. "Start stripping," she said with a smirk.

Grinning at her eagerness he gently dropped her leg and stood. Taking his hands to his throat he slowly unwound the purple scarf at his neck, and let it fall slowly from his fingers and onto Isane's stomach so that it pooled on her in a silken puddle. He then pulled his kimono top out, and threw that aside. He was now standing only in his tabi and hakama before Isane. He saw Isane's eyes widen in appreciation, and run up and down his form slowly. She smiled and then giggled lightly.

"Mayuri, you have such nice skin. It is a pity that you cover it up with paint, or so many clothes." She looked at him with a small frown and shook her head. "Who knew that under that captain's haori..." Clearing her face she looked up at him with a widening grin. "Aren't _you_ the sly one now? No underwear? Not even fundoshi?"

Mayuri cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. With the frantic pulling of his clothing his hakama ties had come loose, and now the loose pants hung low over his hips. He knew that Isane was following the trail of hair that ran from around his belly button and arrowed its way further down. He thought with amusement that the only thing really keeping it at a semi-decent height was the fact that it had become hung up on his erection. Kneeling back down to resume where he left off he once again grabbed one of her ankles in a firm grip. Pulling her giggling form towards him he grinned ferally, and purred low in the back of his throat.

"You _know_ that I don't like restrictions, and of _any_ kind. I much rather be free to do as I please. And saying that..." Mayuri once again went back to amusing himself with her wonderful form. When she rolled slightly over in response to a ticklish swipe of his tongue Mayuri's eyes went wide, and he paused in mid stroke. Pulling his head away he reached out a hand, and almost lovingly caressed her backside.

"_Isane_...my, oh my, oh my, _oh my_! You have...the _roundest ass _that I have _ever_ seen..."

Mayuri felt as if he was about to go on over-load. Her breasts and legs were simply put: to die for. But now her backside as well? Her bottom was firmly rounded, and how her delectable bubble butt seemed to have escape his previous notice was beyond him. He was generally much more observant then that. Maybe because of her being a lieutenant, and the fact that she stayed in the background more times then not was the cause of it. All he could think about was sinking his teeth into all that sweetness. Come to think about it, there_ was_ quite a lot of nibbling that he needed to do. He was getting behind on his job.

Flipping her deftly over he maneuvered her so that she was on her hands and knees before him. Before he dissolved into a puddle of useless goo he lurched forward and took a nice sized bite of the globe that hung tantalizingly in the air before him. He purred dreamily as he nipped, nuzzled, and rubbed his way all over her. He could feel her shake, and when she moaned he placed a trail of soft kisses on the mounds as now he too deftly moved so that she hung in the air over his face. Placing both hands firmly on each cheek he brought her down until her cleft was positioned perfectly over his face. Lying now on his back with her poised over him he could now kiss her intimately and deeply.

Isane trembled over him as he nuzzled her through her panties, and quickly finding the barrier an annoyance he used his sharp, long, nail to easily slice through the silken fabric. As the fabric drifted to the ground in a thin, silky, sweetly perfumed cloud Isane was now fully open to Mayuri's gaze. Pressing down on her hips he brought her lips down to meet his own. With their first contact Isane moaned loudly over him, and causing a smirk to surface before it dissapeared in his ministrations.

With his already heightened senses Mayuri's now bloomed at the stimulus. Her secret scent was heady, and her taste was as smooth as the most expensive sake. His mouth was all over her, and his tongue delved deeply into her. With her balanced on top of him the way she was all she could do was try and hold her balance. Soon however she was gasping and moaning, and her hips were moving in jerky motions over him. His hands moved to her ass in order to keep her more under his control. As she seemed to become almost uncontrollable in his grasp his hold on her tightened. He couldn't help but mentally grin that with such a firm hold on her she would most probably find his hand prints on her backside tomorrow morning.

"Oh, Mayuri!" Isane squealed. "_Please_?!" she said almost frantically.

Before she could peak Mayuri flipped her back over onto her back, and was rewarded by her dazed, confused, and extremely unsatisfied look. He grinned widely at her trembling form.

"_Mayuri_...!" She was splayed out, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. Her whole body shook as if every nerve was alive and tingling on high.

Mayuri licked his lips and dramatically cooed. When he saw her turn three shades of scarlet (and he wasn't entirely sure that it was totally from embarrassment) he threw his head back and laughed. Rubbing her thigh soothingly he leaned in to make a smart ass remark when he suddenly found himself flat on his back, and looking at her with a surprised but pleased expression. She was sitting atop him, and had both her hands flat on his chest, and pinning him neatly beneath her. With her hair tousled, her face flushed, and her breasts bobbing in his face he couldn't help but give a happy sigh.

"_Not funny_, Mayuri..." she said growling. Seeing his grin widen even more a twitch started to appear over her left eye.

Mayuri placed an arm underneath his head, and with his other hand he casually flicked a rosy nipple. When she squeaked he rubbed the nub with the back of his finger. His eyes lowered and his head raised with his mouth puckered slightly in anticipation.

Isane pulled back swiftly to thwart him. "Oh no you don't, Mayuri. Turn about is fair play here," she said grinning evilly.

"Oh?"

Sliding down his lap she hooked a few fingers in his ties, and pulled slowly. His pants loosened, and she peeled his hakama open so that he was now able to spring free, and open for her perusal. And look at it she did. Her gaze took on a feline look of satisfaction, and he twitched in response. Taking him in her hand she encompassed him with a firm grip. Almost too firm as he grunted slightly in response.

"What Mayuri," she said with a raised brow, "I never pictured you as a man that liked it nice and easy," she said with a soft snicker.

His eyes widened, and an almost defiant look came in them. "Isane," he said hoarsely, "I can take what _anyone_ deals me. _You_ should know that..."

Isane grasped him now eagerly with both hands and smirked down at him. "We'll see about that, _Captain_..."

Mayuri saw her violet haired head lean forward, and when she took him in her mouth his eyes slammed shut, and his body arched upwards. She was literally _devouring_ him.... Her mouth was hot and insistent, and if _that_ wasn't bad enough when she suddenly started to hum against him he thought that he would loose it. It took all his training in self control and plain pride in his abilities to be able to stand firm against her. He couldn't help but grasp her head in his hands, and move his hips slightly in her mouth. His heels dug into the floor, and his body felt as taught as a tightly strung wire. He could feel his eyes roll up into his head, and his teeth were tightly clenched. A loud, deep, moan slipped out.

"_Fuck_ Isane..." he said as his fingers became even more entangled in her hair. "Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_..."

He frowned as he popped out of her mouth so she could grin deviously at him. "What Mayuri? Where is that _famous control_ that all you captain's_ brag _about? Do you need me to go _easy_ on you?"

Mayuri looked at her with a maddened, wild look. Taking advantage of the break he suddenly lunged and grabbed her arms, and rolled them over so that he was now back where he began: in between her legs. Kicking his pants fully away he spread her legs, and without any preamble slid into her.

Both of them closed their eyes, moaned, and clutched at each other. Isane's fingers buried themselves deeply in his hair, and while his own moved to grasp her shoulders from underneath. Neither moved for the moment, but instead just let the sensation of being tightly bound to each other sink in.

Mayuri thought that he had never felt like this before. Nestled deeply inside of her, and with her long legs hooked around his own he thought the feeling almost indescribable. Every where she clutched him to her tightly. Every muscle that she had was locked securely around him. Her softness pillowed and supported him. It sent waves of pleasure shooting through every nerve, and his breathing became ragged and irregular.

"Isane...I have to move.._.now_..." he said growling.

"_Yes_,"she answered against his shoulder.

Once he started moving he knew that there was no stopping or turning back. His body was no longer his own, his mind was far away, and his thoughts were fuzzy. He pushed against her with a swiftly increasing tempo, and with each jerk of his hips the force caused her to cry out against him. Quickly he found that his pace and the pressure was not enough, and with a primitive sound he increased his actions. His fingers on her shoulders bit into the soft flesh, but he doubted that she could notice. Her legs had come up so that they wrapped high around his waist, and her hands had drifted down to his shoulders where they held on just as hard. She was now openly moaning and calling his name, and the sounds of her voice coupled with the sounds of their flesh meeting spurned him on to an even greater pace. His hair was falling into his eyes, and even sticking to his forehead from the sweat, but he couldn't have cared less. All he could think about was getting them to the end.

Isane threw her head back, and in doing so her breasts jutted upwards. Mayuri took a proffered nipple in his mouth, and sucked in time to the motion of his hips. Moving from one to the other he made sure that she was totally immersed in what he was giving her.

Mayuri was by no means a man inexperienced in the ways of the flesh. He might not have been prolific with his encounters, but neither had he ever lacked partners. Contrary to popular belief he had also _never_ had to pay for it. There had been a woman once, long ago that he had been interested in enough to consider keeping as a mistress. She had been interesting and slightly invigorating, but for what ever reason the relationship had fizzled. Either way, suffice to say that he knew enough to know what he liked when it came to sex. And he liked what Isane was offering-_a lot_.

Through his sweat soaked haze he could still watch her reactions to him, and each and every one was enthralling. He found to his delight that her body would react in such interesting ways to the different stimulus that he would provide it. Just thrusting at different angles and/or different speeds could cause totally different reactions. He was swiftly becoming in tune to her body, and its various needs. _That_ was something that he had _never_ before given too much thought beyond pure curiosity. Where before he was only amused by how his partners had processed his stimulus, but now he became almost manic in his desire to garner her reactions from his actions. Seeing her wild and barely controlled responses fueled his own.

All too soon though he could sense that it was becoming too much for her, and both her body and mind were quickly reaching their breaking point. Her words were starting to become garbled, and her sentences were breaking up. More then that he could feel her internal muscles taking an even tighter hold on him, and in a way that heralded her imminent climax. With a burst of even greater speed and strength he began to mercilessly force her to finish.

"That's _right_, Isane..." he said in a low growl in her ear. "I think that you've had enough, am I right?"

Isane moaned and then whined loudly, and all the while clutching at him as best she could. Her hands were slipping from the mixture of their sweat and even some of the paint on his arms that was still evident. Her teeth were biting down hard on her lower lip, and her nostrils were flared in passion. He could feel her thighs shaking from all the exertion, and he knew that it was only a matter of time now.

With a few deft snaps of his hips Mayuri caused her to let loose her bottom lip, and bare her teeth ferally. Her eyes were tightly closed, and sweat stained her brow.

"_Now_..._Isane_..._now._.._come for me_," he said darkly to her.

Isane's head flailed from side to side before her body tightened and arched beneath him. Her hips left the floor, and remained poised as her body was suffused with an over load of endorphins. A ragged, primal, cry was torn from her lips, and she clutched at him both internally as well as externally. She screamed over and over as she bite harshly into his shoulder. He swore that he could feel blood flowing. It took everything that Mayuri had not to follow her as he made sure that he would drag this out for as long as possible.

"I _promise_, Isane...to..._ride you_...though this..." he said panting harshly, and keeping good to his word. It was only when he felt her internal walls flutter spasmodically in her aftermath did he let himself follow her over that precipice that he had accused her not too long ago of placing them both on.

His mind and body went into a free fall as he emptied himself within her. The tightly coiled beast in his groin was now free, and an overwhelming sense of euphoria infused his entire being. He felt boneless, and totally mindless. It wasn't until after a few moments when he shakily came back to himself that he realized that they both lay panting heavily against each other, and with him still buried deep inside her. He didn't think that there could be anything so monumental as to force him to leave her right now. They lay pulsing in and around each other, and with limbs blissfully tangled around one another.

Dragging his head up, and looking at her face through bleary eyes he couldn't help the masculine smug that crept up at the corners. Her face was flushed, her mouth was slack, and she breathed in harsh gulps. With a moan from them both he pulled out of her, and moved off to her side, but not before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in flush against him. The last thought that he had before drifting off was that he would need to be sure to update his notes when he got back...

_End flashback_

Moving over her slightly he once again pulled the coat down to glance at her form. She was smeared with paint and covered in mouth sized bruises all over her body. Her breathing was shallow but regular, and if he peered hard enough he could see evidence of their couplings smeared on her thighs. A large grin plastered itself across his face. He hadn't stopped after their first time. After getting a moments pause to compose himself he had fallen upon her once again. Even then he hadn't been satisfied, and a third time was soon called for. By then she had been limp, and pleading hoarsely for a reprieve. Usually such appeals would fall upon deaf ears, but for her sake he complied. He was more then ready for a fourth time, but he didn't think that his new lover would be so receptive to the idea. Still...

Trailing a hand over her hip, and letting it glide down to the sweet patch of curls nestled softly between her legs he watched as she slowly rose up from the deep slumber that she was in. Turning a baleful eye in his direction her voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

"Mayuri, you will have to be on your own if you want more," she croaked out. "I _can't_ do it...I just can't..."

Chuckling deeply he placed a gentle nip on her shoulder. "But Isane-"

"But Isane _nothing_," she said snuggling into his arm and showing him her back. "I just can't do it- _period_."

"Hm," he said with contemplation. "Maybe Bankai isn't the _only_ thing that separates the Captains from the Lieutenants?"

Isane looked back at him over her shoulder with a frown. "Mayuri, if you start to make juvenile remarks about your _Bankai_ I will leave. I _swear_ I will..."

Mayuri couldn't help himself as he rubbed his quickly rising erection against her. "What? Don't you _want_ to see my _Bankai_?"

"Oh Gods, Mayuri...that is just _so_ pathetic..." Isane growled. "And the mere fact of what Ashisogi Jizo looks like, and you trying to make some poorly perverted correlation to your cock astounds me," she said tiredly. "Just _don't_ go there..."

Mayuri threw his head back, and laughed deeply. "Why _thank you_ Isane, _I will_." Snorting and chuffing he squeezed her hip, and gave her butt a slap for emphasis. "Are you trying to tell me that Ashisogi Jizo's shape and size is somehow a partial manifestation of my masculinity and sexuality?"

"No, but _you_ are," came the muffled reply.

"We _are _one and the same with our zanpaktou," he said casting a gaze over at where Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo leaned against the wall.

Hitting the floor with a tired, open-handed slap Isane rolled over. She knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until all her attention was on him. She always thought that Ashisogi Jizo's shape _was_ very telling about Mayuri. He might pass off Ashisogi Jizo as some form of Bodhisattva, but she thought that the _real _emphasis should be on the form itself: a big baby.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and locking her hands loosely over her stomach she drummed her fingers impatiently. "Ok Mayuri, let's get this over with...this is your chance to purge and preen."

Nodding he propped his head in one hand while the other lay lightly across her stomach and hip. He made himself comfortable for his pontifications, and what could be more satisfying then to be lounging with a beautiful and naked woman in one's arm while one waxed philosophical?

"I am sure that you are familiar with the _libido_, Isane. It represents our psychic and sexual energy. I find it _very_ interesting how the development of our zanpakuto's Shikai and Bankai run parallel to that of the development of one's libido. Don't you think?"

"Not in particular, but I am sure that _you_ do..." Isane rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile starting to form. "I can't _wait_ to hear this. I just _know_ that it is going to be _choice_..."

Grinning at her sarcasm he continued onward. "How a libido and/or zanpaktou is expressed depends on the owners stage and speed of development. With any form of growth there are frustrations, and if one cannot move through and past such frustrations then they will be chained to that stage for an indeterminable amount of time."

"Oh Mayuri, you are _so_ cleaver," Isane said dripping saccharine.

Mayuri ignored the tone, and took in only the words. "I know, I amaze even _myself_ some times, but there is _more_ of course. There is only so much libido for one person, and to use too much of it up in one stage will cause the other stages to atrophy, or not be fully recognized."

"Some how I don't think that _you_ have _that _problem," she said dryly.

"No, of course I don't," he said with a grin. "I can pace myself quite well, thank you. But as I was saying? Finding the first release of Shikai is like how we are as children and young adults. We are just learning about ourselves and the rules that govern us. We are trying to become one with ourselves as well as keeping to our individuality in a way that is acceptable."

"I don't think I like where this is going," Isane said with skepticism.

"Once we have established our core identity, or in the case of our zanpaktou- our Shikai- then we are now left with the monumental feat of fully expressing ourselves, and from the deepest part of our psyche."

His voice was animated, and his hand was rubbing up and down her hip in growing excitement.

"Bankai is like adulthood in many ways. There is much growth that has to occur in order for fruition to come to pass. Even once achieving that stage one still has to work diligently in order to control it. Much like a Lieutenant suddenly having to become a Captain. I think that-"

"Are you saying Mayuri," Isane interrupted him with a narrow gaze, "that those that have not or cannot reach Bankai are nothing more than children?"

"In a way, yes. Bankai is like a rite of passage. You have to be fully and comfortably aware of yourself, and on all levels. Having the power to achieve Bankai does not necessarily mean that you have the ability to control it. Strength and intelligence do not always go hand in hand."

Sensing her sudden tension he broke his mental observations to look down at her. Isane had turned her head off to the side, and was looking slightly forlorn. Moving his hand up her torso slowly until it connected with her chin he then turned her face so that she was looking back at him.

"I _do not_ consider you as being either incompetent nor incapable. I lay the blame of you not reaching Bankai yet _fully_ on your Captain. It is _her _place to guide you. Though of course, Retsu doesn't seem like the type to be able to _handle_ something like that. She is too passive-aggressive. You might have to seek help elsewhere," he said frowning lightly in contemplation.

"What about _Nemu_? She hasn't reached Bankai. I don't even know if she has reached Shikai...So what does that say about_ you_?" she asked softly.

They had never mentioned Nemu in their time together, and he could see that mentioning her now was for Isane somewhat awkward. He couldn't understand why as he didn't see how Nemu would affect their relationship in any manner.

"Nemu is an exception to the rule. She is an artificial entity that is comprised partially of my own essence. She might or might not be able to reach Shikai or Bankai. I am more inclined to think that she is beyond all that. She has no need for such manifestations," he said calmly and off-hand. "But what does it say about me? It says that I have developed something that transcends all rules and theories. Quite amazing on my part, if I do say so myself."

He could see the tension in her break at his observation. The frown smoothed out, and her eyes rolled.

"But back to our _original_ question about Ashisogi Jizo being the manifestation of my masculinity and personality? _Quite right_." Smiling down he waggled his eye brows at her warning look. "Ashisogi Jizo is nothing more then a fast moving, dangerous, and pleasure seeking phallic symbol. Very appropriate, don't you think?"

Isane let out a sound crossed between a moan and a laugh. "_Don't_ say anything else, Mayuri. I swear-"

"His long, thick body with the bulbous head is very penile in shape, and as to the blades that can be ejected? Well, I don't think that I have to tell _you_ what _they_ represent, do I? And his agility and strength? Gods, even _I_ can make myself blush at _that_ reference..."

Isane started to giggle uncontrollably. She wiggled and jiggled in his arms so sensuously that Mayuri couldn't help but find his concentration quickly drifting. Leaning down he was just about to take one of her nipples in his mouth when there was a soft knock on the door. Isane stopped abruptly and froze in his arms.

"I never asked Mayuri, because I never had the chance, but where _are_ we?" Isane looked from him to the door, and back again.

Frowning and uttering a disgusted sound he wrenched himself away from the soft haven that he had been in. Not even bothering to put on clothing he walked angrily to the door, and whipped it open. Behind him Isane squealed, and totally covered herself up with his haori. Standing in front of him though was the matronly figure of Miyama Kiyo. She had in her hands a tray of food, and the biggest, smuggest smile that he had ever seen on the old woman.

"_Yes_?" he said with irritation. "What do_ you _want?"

Kiyo bustled past Mayuri and into the room, and not even sparing him a glance. She placed the food by their make shift bed, and then looked back at him disapprovingly.

"I have _alway_s kept this room for you in perfect shape, have I not, Mayuri-sama?"

"Yes, what about it?" He stood unabashedly before her naked and semi-erect, but his lack of covering or his partially hardened state didn't seem to sway her in any way.

"Then _why_ did you not put out a futon, or even some coverings for the lady? Making her _sleep_ on the cold floor, and covered only with your haori is not being very attentive..."

She leaned down, and to Isane's horror patted her head under the covers.

"Don't you worry Missy, I will set up a _proper_ bed for you now. I have also brought something to eat, as I doubt that _he _would _ever_ think about such things..." Kiyo gave Mayuri another disapproving glare.

Under the covers Isane nodded, and mumbled her thanks.

"I kept the lady _way_ too occupied to think of such _trivial_ things. And don't you have a restaurant to run? Aren't you needed _elsewhere_?" he said rudely.

Bustling about the room and paying him no mind Kiyo set up a futon and covers, and then went about setting a place for them to eat. Mayuri was swiftly becoming irritated, and he knew without a doubt that Isane was way beyond being mortified.

"All right, all right...you've done your duty. Now, _get out_," he said holding the door open pointedly.

Obviously taking her time Kiyo didn't move to leave until everything was just so. She patted Isane's shoulder once more as she passed, and stopped short of leaving in the doorways entrance. Looking Mayuri boldly up and down she raised a jaundiced eye to him.

"_Thank goodness_ it is a slow night, Mayuri-sama. I also thank the gods that I put you in a room in the _back_ over the kitchen...You made so much noise and ruckus that pots and pans were coming off the racks, and my cooks had a hard time hearing each other..." she said grinning. "If your had one of the front rooms you would have scared off all the customers."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes, but a small smile was curling up at the edges of his mouth.

"And how _amusing_ I would have found it as well," he said dryly. "Now, may I _please _have some privacy?"

"The way you are acting and running around naked as the day your were born privacy seems to be the _last_ thing on your mind," she quipped before waiving her hand, and disappearing down the hallway.

Not bothering to dignify the comment Mayuri slammed the door after her.

* * *

**End A/N**: I thought that you students of psychology would like the idea that Mayuri and Freud are on the same wave length. It does seem to make you wonder sometimes though...LOL!

I am next going to tackle the Shinigami Women's Association...wish me luck.

So I am off for a two week holiday to Japan starting the first week of November. Aside from the fact that I am flying ( and Northwest of all airlines...As everyone must know earlier this year one made a bounce landing at Narita and then burst into a ball of fire, and we won't _even_ talk about them missing the airport altogether last week...sigh). I will be back around the 16th, and it won't be for a bit later until I post again. But I am always available to chit chat none the less!

_**Thanks again for everything!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **As usual all mistakes I apologize for a head of time.

**A Woman's Weapon **

_Fighting is essentially a masculine idea; _

_a woman's weapon is her tongue..._

Hermione Gingold

Isane went into the meeting braced for a confrontation. Simultaneous feelings of both antagonism and distress had been building for quite a while. Where at first she had been embarrassed and even apologetic it had soon turned into something different: raw anger and hurt. It had all started back at the Monthly Lieutenant's Meeting. When she had breezed in with a grin on her face, and almost walking on air it had soon dissipated as she quickly felt as if she was surrounded by enemies while stuck in a quagmire. When she had walked into the room voices had become silent, and all eyes had been fast glued to her, and not in a good way. Placing her bravest face forward she smile and nodded, but the smile quickly dropped at the various looks that she got. They ranged from Yachiru's obnoxious smirk, to Renji's sad look of disappointment, to Shuuhei's smarmy smile, to Rangiku's troubled frown.

What ever the meeting had been about she had no idea. She had sat quietly in the back, and when it was done she had snuck out as quickly and as unobtrusively as possible. She had felt humiliated and embarrassed, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that it wasn't _her_ that should have those feelings, but the judgmental snobs that had felt the need to judge _her_. Or more importantly, their need to judge _Mayuri_.

The pompous asses! How _dare_ any one of them try and judge them?! Even her own _sister_ had given her a look of condemnation that caused a lump in her stomach to form. Kiyone was taking sides with _them_, and against_ her_? Her own sister?

After reporting back to her captain and continuing on with her duties Isane had steadily become quieter as the anger within her had blossomed. She _knew_ that Unohana was casting worried looks in her direction, but for once she didn't care. All she could think about was having her say at the next SWA where she just _knew_ that _they _would be laying in wait for her...

Isane purposefully walked in late, and as she stood in the doorway looking at all the other members she made sure to meet each and every gaze with a stern one of her own. Most looked down or away, and the only two that seemed unperturbed by the thick atmosphere was Captain Fon and Nemu. Captain Fon just had her usual angry look while Nemu seemed as docile and placid as ever. Sitting down next to Rangiku, Isane purposefully ignored her friend. She knew that whatever Rangiku had to say would hurt the most as the two had always been pretty stead fast friends.

As the meeting droned uselessly on Isane tried her best to compose herself. She didn't want to fly off the handle right away. She wanted to at least make her feelings known in an adult as possible manner. She certainly didn't want people to think that she was being rash or unmanageable. As the meeting came to a close and the time came for the small chit chat and gossiping that they usually did the room instead became still and silent. Isane saw people look every where but at her. She slapped her hand on the table as all her good intentions went flying out the window.

"I am going to be magnanimous and give people one shot, and I mean _one shot_ to say what they think. After that you just keep it to yourself," she said tightly.

Nanao pushed her glasses up, and looked over at Isane with a bland look. "I don't know what you mean, Isane."

Isane rolled her eyes, and stared back at Nanao- _hard_. "_Please_, Nanao...there is a big elephant sitting in the corner, and I for one am _not_ about to ignore it."

Nanao uncharacteristically blushed, and had the grace to nod slightly.

Suddenly a warm hand was placed gently over hers as Rangiku looked at her friend with an appealing look.

"We are just _worried_, Isane. No one means any harm...All we want is to make sure that you know what you are doing..."

Isane slide her gaze slowly over at Rangiku and raised a brow. She smiled grimly. "And why is it exactly that for some reason I_ wouldn't_ know what I am doing all of a sudden?"

Rangiku met Isane's gaze head on with her own. Bright gray eyes met clear blue ones.

"You are not exactly involved with the most_ stable_ man in the Seireitei, Isane. Captain Kurotsuchi is _well known_ for his perverse and dangerous personality..."

"_Really_, Rangiku? But then I guess _you_ should know..._that_ being something that you have _quite_ a lot of experience in, isn't it?" Isane knew that she was being mean and maybe even petty, but she had gone long past the point of caring. She held her head high, and stared back at her friend with a piercing gaze.

To Rangiku's credit the barb may have hit the mark but she didn't let it show. All that could be seen was a slight tightening around the eyes and a very small quirk around her mouth. The hisses that went around the room sounded as loud as thunder. Captain Fon however smirked, and gave a dry chuckle.

"Yes," Rangiku said nodding, "I may be considered some what of an _expert_ in that area. _Gin_ was certainly _not_ tame. He wasn't even a predator posing as a house pet. I also consider myself your friend, and so because of those reasons I think that I do have the right to make that comment."

Isane shook her head. "No you don't, Ran. Who are _you _to judge any of _my_ relationships?"

"I am not judging, Isane-"

"Yes, you are! All of you are," she said looking around at everyone in the room accusingly. "Do you think I was oblivious to what _everyone_ was thinking at the last Lieutenant's Meeting? Gods! It was _horrible_!" she said angrily.

"Oh Isane," Kiyone said near tears, "please, _please_ just tell me that it _isn't true_!"

Isane let her eyes slide towards her little sister like twin knives. "That _what_ isn't true, Kiyone?" she said very quietly.

"That..that...that you _aren't_ ..." Kiyone's sentence trailed off in a near wail that irritated Isane to no end for once.

"That Mayuri and I aren't _seeing_ each other?" she finished acerbically. "Well, why don't you go and ask _him_ yourself? See what _he_ has to say," Isane said nastily. "For the love of the Gods Kiyone, with all the pathetic pandering and moon calfing that you do around Captain Ukitake _you_ are _hardly_ one to say _anything_ to me..." she said grimly.

Kiyone looked about ready to pass out, and her face became beet red as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She sputtered and shook so badly that Momo had to come over and put a comforting arm around her. She made soft, shushing sounds until Kiyone could get herself under a reasonable amount of control.

Soi Fon chuckled and gave the younger Kotetsu sister a wicked wink.

Momo saw that and frowned, and clutched her charge closer to her in a protective manner.

"I have _never_ been anything but _supportive_ of you Kiyone, and all I ask is that you return the kindness." Isane looked at her sister with a suddenly sad look.

Kiyone bit her lip, and nodding looked abashedly at the floor.

"My Captain has said nothing on the matter, really," Nemu said in a soft voice. "But I -as well as others in our division- have noticed a slight difference in his demeanor as of late. He seems quite content."

Isane looked at Nemu and the angry look dissipated, and she gave the other woman a small smile for the support.

"But he is so much like Captain Aizen, Isane," Momo said in a soft, child-like voice. "He _isn't_ a man to be trusted."

"He is _nothing_ like Aizen," Isane said coldly. "Mayuri is as _far_ from Aizen as Hanatarou is."

Soi Fon snorted, and let a smirk cover her face. "Hanatarou is as far from _everyone_, let alone Aizen..._Hell_..."

"Hanatarou is a good soul, and he will go far someday," Isane said in defense of her friend. She loved Hanatarou like a little brother, and as such she was _very_ protective of him. He didn't have a mean bone in his body, and he was always ready to lend a helping hand when ever it was needed. She had early on taken Hanatarou under her wing, and she would probably always have a soft spot for him.

"Momo is just saying that Captain Kurotsuchi is a man that should be given a wide berth," Rangiku said, and slightly looking at Nemu apologetically. She liked Nemu a lot, and as such she was hesitant to say anything too, _too bad_ about her father/captain, but still... _something_ needed to be said.

"Yes, he should not be treated lightly, and like any other Gotei Captain. There isn't a captain here that should be trifled with," Isane said firmly. "Even my own captain is feared, and for good reason!"

" I agree. Captain Unohana is certainly a woman not to be taken lightly," Nanao said trying to dispel the heated atmosphere around her. She and the other women cared for their sister lieutenant, and had planned on just making sure that Isane was not being coerced, or under some other form of untoward influence. In the beginning she and Shunsui had argued back and forth about Isane and Kurotsuchi's arraigned date. She had been against it from the start, but Shunsui had argued favorably for it. He had thoughtfully and sensibly (for once) given a good argument as to why the two _should_ have a chance. What was it after all but a dinner? No harm could come from that, and if something good _did_ come from it? Well, all the better. That was the whole purpose of the match in the first place, wasn't it?

Still, she had been hesitant, but in the end she had acquiesced, but with great reservations. This was Isane and Kurotsuchi that they were talking about here. In essence Isane was as sweet as the day was long. She wasn't sweet in a clueless Momo type of way, or scary sweet like her captain. Isane was kind hearted and caring, and in many ways she had a hard time thinking ill of people.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand...he was _certainly_ a dangerous man. He wasn't sly like Gin had been, or deceptive the way Aizen was either. Neither was he pugilistic like Zaraki, or coldly emotionless like Kuchiki. He also couldn't be said to have the sly, strategic, and calculating mind that her own captain had. Captain Kurotsuchi was to her just plain _insane_. His short temper was legendary, and his intolerance second only to that of Captain Kuchiki's. Coupled all that with a mind like a steel trap, and one that could (and had) inflict untold damage had made Nanao's reservations increase exponentially. But when Shunsui had reported afterward about the interest that the two had shown each other during their dinner she had been more then surprised. She had been stunned and amazed. Then after seeing and hearing about the two meeting each other on a regular basis afterward she had started to re-think her stance on the couple. Maybe it hadn't been _that_ bad of an idea after all. When she had mentioned it to Shunsui the happy, smug grin on his face almost made her want to crack him one. _Almost_...

When Nanao (and every one else as well) had found out about the two becoming lovers Nanao's face had dropped. She still couldn't get over the fact that the two had found such a deep and abiding interest in each other to garner such a _monumental_ move in their relationship. She herself shuddered at the idea of thinking of Captain Kurotsuchi as a lover, but Isane? She had been the picture perfect of a woman with a satisfying lover: she _glowed_. And if the truth _really_ be told Captain Kurotsuchi had had a good influence on Isane so far. She was more assertive and less likely to jump into things. She was still a fervent individual, but she was now more inclined to think things through a bit more.

She had to give the Devil his due though. 'Bad Boys' would _always_ be a beacon to Good Girls like Isane. Their dangerous allure was more times then not a siren's song that could not be ignored. Wasn't that the case with Momo and Aizen? And even Rangiku and Gin as well. Where neither of the men interested her in the least she could see how the other women had been so ensnared.

Coming back to the altercation around her she sighed quietly, and re-positioned her glasses on her face. Isane and Rangiku weren't yelling at each other, but both women were in a heated frame of mind none the less.

"You just _don't know_ what you are getting yourself involved with, Isane," Rangiku said pleadingly.

"I know _exactly_ who I m getting involved with, Rangiku! Why is it that _no one_, and I mean no one _ever_ said anything about you and Gin, but for some reason you find it perfectly acceptable to say something about me and Mayuri?" Her fists were clenched against her sides, and her mouth was in a tight line. "_Just leave him b_e..." Isane said with a soft growl.

Rangiku was almost besides herself. Her friendship with Isane was quickly becoming stretched, and she was _very_ uncomfortable with that. All she had wanted to do was make sure that Isane was ok, but it had all quickly come undone. All her good intentions had made Isane both defensive and offensive, and she wasn't sure how to rectify the situation...

The answer came from an unexpected place, as Yachiru who had up until now remained uncharacteristically quiet suddenly came forward.

"I think that boobies needs to back off," she said quietly, and with a slight frown on her pixie-like face. "I think that you have hurt Isa-chan enough."

Rangiku looked at Yachiru with an astounded look, and her mouth hung open speechless. Yachiru stared her down from atop a table near by, and with her arms crossed her posture was more then slightly antagonistic. For a brief moment all the women saw what Yachiru would be like when fully grown: a quietly calm but stubborn force to be reckoned with.

"People say the _same thing _about _my_ Kenny, and it isn't true- all the things that they say. They say that he is a brute, and a monster, and cold hearted killer...but he isn't _at all_ like that!" Yachiru paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well...not _all_ the time, lets say." She smiled brightly for a brief moment, but then turned her attention and her frown back on Rangiku. "But he is _also_ kind hearted, faithful, protective, strong, and smart. _Very smart_...not many people can see past his size and love for fighting, and that is what tricks people in the end most times."

Yachiru looked at Isane with a cherubic smile. "He certainly likes _your_ captain quite a bit! He can't get enough of her," she said with her childish laughter. "So if her captain can see beyond what everyone else sees, why can't Isa-chan see things that the rest of us don't see too?"

Rangiku looked down at the floor in embarrassment, but then quickly looked back up at Isane with a chagrined look. "I'm sorry Isane...I really meant-"

"I know that you meant well, Ran," Isane said softly. "I understand, but I just wish that people would have treated the whole thing differently. To try and take something-_someone_- that I am happy with, and make it out to be something so ugly makes me sad."

"I just wish that he was a little _different_ for you, that's all," Rangiku said quietly. "You of all people deserve someone perfect."

"If I changed him, then he wouldn't be the person that I like being with," Isane said firmly. "He is..._perfect_ the way he is, or at least for me," she finished shyly. "He _isn't_ a perfect person, but I don't think that he would want to be perfect, honestly. Besides, if you are perfect then there isn't any room for change or growth."

Isane looked abashed and wrung her hands together in worry. "Maybe you should ask _him_ what he sees in someone like _me_. I'm not exactly the catch of the century you know. Maybe you should ask him what he sees in me...The gods know that I'm not all-"

"But you _are_!" Rangiku said as she enveloped Isane in a tight and all-encompassing hug. "You are one of the most _wonderful_ people that I know! No one is as kind or hard working as you are, Isane!"

Rangiku was a demonstrative and passionate woman, and all her sentiments were straight from the heart. Isane knew that the lazy, drunken persona that she gave the world was more times then not a false front. She did it to hide the hurt and confusion that she felt at times, and especially when it had come to Gin. Rangiku had never had to tell anyone that when Gin left her heart went with him. She had been brave, strong, and true to the Seireitei, and Isane had always admired her for it. As Momo had stubbornly and childishly clung to a false dream, Rangiku had put a brave face on, gone forward with her life, and persevered. Not many in Soul Society had been able to do that, but Matsumoto Rangiku had. Rangiku was in many ways the woman that she herself always wanted to be.

"You are very kind Ran, and also a true friend. Not many can say that they are so lucky," Isane whispered in her friend's ear.

"Just always know that I am here for you," came Rangiku's whispered answer.

With all the commotion over the women started to break up and gather their things in preparation to leave. Rangiku could see that Kiyone and Momo still had on mutinously worried looks on their faces, and in order to keep the peace she grabbed Isane's arm companionably and sauntered quickly out the door with her friend, and leaving the stunned audience far behind them. As they walked arm in arm through the quiet park at the back of the Kuchiki manor Rangiku looked up at the cold, night sky. The stars were brilliant tonight. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and their lights twinkled brightly down at them. There was one more thing that she had to ask her friend, and it wasn't something that she had wanted to do with other witnesses around.

"Isane," she said with slight hesitance, "do you think that Captain Komamura will say anything?"

She could feel the other woman stiffen against her, and her step faltered for a moment before continuing on normally.

"Do you think that Sajin will _need_ to say anything?"

Rangiku could hear Isane's trepidation. "I don't know, do _you _think that he will?"

In the entire Seireitei only Rangiku knew of the special friendship between Isane and Captain Komamura. Total silence on the matter had been the only thing that he had asked Isane for. He did not want any sort of taint to be associated with her, and reluctantly Isane had complied. Rangiku as well, as when Isane had promised her not to say anything after the other woman had stumbled across them one time Rangiku's word had been as good as gold. Isane had never gone into lurid details (much to Rangiku's disappointment) about what their friendship actually comprised of, but Rangiku could piece together enough to get a general idea. It seemed as if the giant, canine captain had been courting her in his own, odd way.

Isane had said that they spent much of their time talking about his unique medical needs. What had started out as a shy request for help with some dry patches of fur had progressed to topics of homeopathic healing, and even into talks about Isane reaching Bankai. Isane was having problems with that, and she had been wondering if maybe there wasn't something wrong with her. Her captain's faith in her and her abilities was starting to become not enough, and deep seated and niggling doubt were starting to worm their way out. Somehow hearing whatever Komamura had had to say on the subject quelled her friend's doubts.

It had also moved their friendship to a different level, as they now started to spend time with each other more frequently. Rangiku didn't think that they had become lovers, but she also didn't think that they hadn't either. Whatever was between the two was something deep and strong, and strong enough to make the two very closed mouthed about it all. Just the fact that Isane called him 'Sajin' and not 'Captain Komamura' spoke volumes.

"Does Captain Kurotsuchi _know_ about you and Captain Komamura?" Rangiku asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue every since she found out about Isane's very close relationship with Kurotsuchi.

Isane shrugged and remained silent.

"Well, just be ready for an _ugly_ cock fight when he does. Having testicles can get in the way of common sense most times," Rangiku said giggling softly. "Of course, it also might prove to be not only entertaining, but _sexy_ as well." A dreamy look over-came her, and she automatically licked her lips in anticipation.

Isane looked at Rangiku with a stunned look on her face. "_Sexy_? How on earth could the two of them getting into some _horrid brawl_ together be _sexy_?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sometimes Isane was so naïve...but maybe after spending some time with Kurotsuchi she would loose a little of that childish bewilderment.

"_Isane_... two males fighting for your attention? All that testosterone and machismo being flung about, and all to win _your_ favor? No woman, and I mean _no woman worth her salt _can look another one in the eyes and say that it _doesn't_ send at least a secret little thrill through her! And then after it is all done? Well, that is when _you _get to step in and smooth his ruffled feathers down with some good, hot sex!" Rangiku looked up at the heavens and sighed sadly. "Some of the best sex that Gin and I had, and we had quite a lot that was _fantabulous_, but the very, _very _best was after Gin had it in his head that some man was trying to put the moves on me. He made sure that his territory was _well _defended."

Rangiku winked and squeezed Isane's arm in an almost outrageous way.

Isane stopped and looked at Rangiku apologetically. "I'm so sorry Ran for saying what I said back there about Gin and you...I didn't mean it in such a-"

Rangiku waived the apology away. "No Isane, you _were_ right. I _do_ know about 'Bad Boys', and if ever there was a 'Bad Boy' Ichimaru Gin was it. Well, maybe second to Aizen...but Momo had _that one_ covered." She gave Isane a look of admiration and soft caring. "And it seems that _you_ have another of our other 'Seireitei Bad Boys' covered as well."

Isane gave a wry smile and looping her arm back through Rangiku the two women continued their walk back to their divisions. Walking silently through the Seireitei Isane couldn't help but think about Mayuri being what Rangiku dubbed as being a 'Bad Boy'. Was he really? Mayuri wasn't exactly well-balanced some times. Neither could he be called the kindest or most compassionate person around. His thirst for knowledge sometimes made him cross the lines of morality and professionalism on occasion. He certainly had a few issues when it came to his treatment of Nemu. Well, that certainly wasn't a promising tally...so why exactly did she like him?

She had to admit though that on more then a few levels she admired him. He was smart. The man's brain was wicked sharp and fast, and he could process information correctly at an almost inhuman speed. He was like a living version of the computers that he used in his division. Being the Head of the Shinigami Research and Development Department also meant that he was no slouch by any means. The man's brain was the best of the best scientifically.

He was also _very_ protective of her, and in such a way that no one else had ever been, and not even Sajin. Mayuri had stepped in when Ikkaku had gotten rough, and he had almost killed a man whose only fault lay in the fact that he was going to run her over. He might cover it with acerbic words, but the sentiment could still be felt beneath the rough demeanor.

Mayuri was also_ very _ interesting to talk to. She could pick any subject at all, and he would always have an interesting point of view. There had been times when they had gotten together to talk about science, but had found the topic moving to more esoteric subjects. Isane loved talking to him about philosophy, occasionally literature, or just silly things that she would throw at him just to see his reaction. And his sense of humor was unparalleled. It was sly and cutting, but always on the mark. At first she had felt a guilty shame for laughing with him, but soon she found that she just couldn't help herself. He made her laugh like no one else could, and that even included Rangiku.

Since that first night together they had only been able to steal brief moments here and there, and those had only consisted of furtive but passionate embraces. Isane certainly couldn't bring him back to her division for the night, and she felt uncomfortable staying in his. He had tried his best to persuade her to stay, but she had felt too inhibited for some reason. It wasn't that she was afraid of anyone finding out (as she doubted that by now there was anyone that didn't know), but she just didn't want to flaunt anything about. But still...

"A penny for your thoughts, Isane," Rangiku said squeezing her arm.

Even in the cool evening air Isane could feel her cheeks become warm. "I was just thinking that...well, I _miss_ Mayuri," she said softly.

Rangiku looked at her friend with an understanding smile. "Then why don't you go over and see him? Not every night can belong to your Captain."

Isane gave Rangiku a scandalized look. "Oh, I _couldn't _do that! That would be presumptuous, and on all accounts...What if Captain Unohana needed me? Or what if Mayuri was in the middle of something? Or just how would it look?" She shook her head sadly. "No, Mayuri and I will have to figure something out, and one way or another."

"Well, don't deprive yourself, or him. Don't worry what other people think. The only two people that matter are the two of you. Not your Captain, not the Gotei, not anyone. Too much precious time gets wasted that way."

Rangiku's voice trailed off wistfully, and Isane could see the other woman looking off into the distance as if reliving painful memories. She patted her friends hand and smiled consolingly.

"Is that what happened with you and Gin?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"You could say that," Rangiku said mysteriously, but did not expound on the matter.

Letting the other woman keep her thoughts to herself they walked on, and when they came to the point where each would go their separate ways they turned and embraced each other. Hard. Both women clung to each other and let pour from themselves to the other their strengths and hopes. Pulling back and smiling at each other they laughed and made plans together for another night. Waiving and walking away they quietly went back to their divisions, and their separate lives.

**The Twelfth**

Mayuri was bent over his bench with a new compound that had been giving him trouble, and irking him to the point that he had thrown more then a few beakers across the room, and their evidence was still clearly running down the far wall. When Nemu came in after her meeting he barely spared her a glance as she came up to dutifully report her findings.

"Back from another _thrilling_ evening with the Shinigami Women's Association?" he said dryly and with little, real concern.

"Yes, Captain, though tonight's meeting was exceptionally interesting." Nemu stood submissively behind her captain, and with her hands folded neatly before her.

"Oh?" He was looking at his notes again, and only half hearing Nemu. "What could all of you have been possibly so engrossed with _this _time? Thinking of making _another_ run at building a pool in Kuchiki's yard?" Mayuri snickered quietly at the Shinigami Womens Assosiation attempt at over-running the Kuchiki compound.

"Well, we spoke about _you_ in fact, Captain," came the demure answer.

"Me?" Mayuri paused in what he was doing, but did not turn around. "Really? How so?"

Nemu went and told verbatim exactly what had been said in the meeting. She left nothing out (as she remembered everything, and even the various intonations used) and was as if she was playing back perfectly a taped conversation. She had even gone as far back as the previous Lieutenant's Meeting.

Mayuri said nothing and kept looking down at his notes, but a small smile was on the edges of his face. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but the idea that Isane had so vehemently and vociferously defended their relationship (and _him_ in particular) caused something strange to rise up out of him. It was something that he had no previous experience with, so he wasn't entirely too sure what _it_ was. All he was certain about was that Isane had publicly claimed and defended their relationship.

Conversely he was also more then a bit upset at how the other Lieutenant's had treated Isane. He was torn between extracting his own form of justice, or just letting Isane handle it on her own. He figured that if Isane _really _ needed help then she would come to him. And then? Then the pathetic fools would see if they _really_ had what it took to fuck with someone, and someone that wouldn't be as nice as Isane in return... Maybe he _wouldn't _wait to hear from Isane after all. Just maybe he would some how subtly let it be known that he wasn't too pleased with such attention being thrown on Isane after all.

Neatly placing his notes in order he straightened up and turned to Nemu. "Stay here. I have something for you to do before retiring," and without another word turned and left the room. Coming back a moment later he had a small package in his hand, and it was addressed to Isane.

"Take this to Isane at the Fourth, and wait for a reply," he said before dismissing her, and making his way out of the room.

"Yes, Captain," Nemu said quietly, and then she too was silently gone.

**Fourth**

Isane smiled at Nemu's arrival, and was surprised to see that she had a package. Finding that her peer was to wait for a reply Isane excused herself for a moment so that she could privately open Mayuri's package. Taking it into her room she hurriedly and excitedly opened the parcel, and smiled brightly when she extracted a long, purple, silken scarf. It was one of Mayuri's scarfs that he habitually wore. Placing it up to her face she let the cool silk caress her face. Inhaling deeply she could smell his unique scent, and that sent her imagination back to more intimate times.

Isane blushed as she thought about not only the gift, but the giver as well. The simple gift spoke volumes to her, and immediately chased away the aggravation and hurt that she had been feeling earlier. With a twinkle in her eyes she hurriedly went to send something back to him in response.

**Twelfth**

Mayuri took Isane's package with him to his bedroom. Though his office and labs were pristinly sterile and spartan his room was something altogether different. He had a thick rug on the floor, and his walls were painted a deep red. Everything in his room bespoke of decadence and luxury. Purples and rust oranges pervaded the room in the forms of pillows and bedding. A few pieces of art work decorated the walls, and an expensive floor standing mirror stood at one end. It was a place that no one, and Nemu included, dared to invade uninvited. It was his sanctuary, and one of the few places that he could let his inner self truly be expressed.

Going to a large desk in one corner he sat down in a plush chair, and snicked the end of the package open with his long nail. A small piece of purple silk caught his immediate attention. The second thing to catch his notice was the _smell_. It was of Isane, and from a part of her that only _he_ was so intimately familiar with.

A large grin broke over his face. Carefully pulling out the silken mass with two fingers he held up the offered response: a pair of Isane's perfect, purple panties. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply he was assaulted by images of Isane and her perfect, supple body. Her perfect, long legs, and her perfect, curly delta. Sitting back with a pleased look on his face he thought the response exceedingly satisfactory.

* * *

**End A/N:** So I'm back, and Japan was _incredible_! I can't begin to tell you how much fun I had- the food was scrumptious, the people were friendly and engaging, and the scenery? Out of this world! I can't wait to go back someday. **:**D


	18. Chapter 18

**Sleight of hand**

_Women are like tricks of sleight of hand_

_Which, to admire, we should not understand_

_William Congreve_

**A/N:** I can't thank people enough for the reviews, alerts (and they just poured in over the last few weeks!), and favs for this fic. Thank you very, **very** much! And Happy Thanksgiving!!!

* * *

The streets of the Rukongai were filled with people ending their day or starting their evening. Twilight was fast approaching, and the sun was racing towards the horizon. The light casting on the street was quickly becoming not enough, and the street lamps were lighting automatically one by one. People scurried home after a long day in the slightly chilly air, or hurrying towards an evening of assignations of one kind or another. Either way their movements were brisk and with purpose.

Another figure quite unlike the ones around them was also moving through the streets, but at a pace much more sedate. He walked with his arms folded in his sleeves, and by all appearances seemed not in a hurry, or maybe with no particular place to go. He gait was fluid and slightly feline as his feet seemed to be barely touching the ground in which it tread. His sandals made barely a whisper as they propelled him forward, and the long, white coat swung behind him as it measured his steps.

People cast wary glances his way, but if he saw them he paid no attention. The smile on his starkly painted face was calm, collected, and even slightly bemused. His thoughts were his own, and whatever they were he gave no outward sign of what they may be. His eyes looked straight a head as he moved, and even when people moved aside to let him pass or just hurried their own pace in order to move farther away from him he still gave no notice. Just the fact that his coat marked him as a Captain of one of the Gotei Thirteen Squads gave him an aura of dangerousness. Coupled that with the fact that his appearance was more then slightly unusual only added to the heightened sense of unrest around him. His figure parted the crowd like a predator moving through possible prey, and like said prey they sighed in relief when he passed them by without notice.

As if finally reaching an intended destination Mayuri stopped in front of the establishment, and looked at it with a critical gaze. The pub was not one of the more upscale ones, but neither was it one of the hangouts were dregs might be found. It was unadorned but not shabby, and was not meant to cause attention one way or another. One might easily pass it by without much notice if one had no business there in the first place.

Opening the door he stepped into the light, and noticed first that the conversations came to an abrupt halt at his appearance. The second thing that he noticed was that the room was filled with lower ranking Shinigami men and slightly passable looking civilian women. He had heard that this was a place for off-duty shinigami to easily hook up with women not of the Gotei Thirteen. Men who wanted to relax around women that didn't want to talk shop, but would be interested in tales both true and untrue of life as a death dealer. Every shinigami to a man stumbled to his feet and offered their obeisance, but once again he paid no attention as he silkily made his way to the bar. The bartender nodded as if understanding the reason for the visit, and with a quick flick of his eyes he motioned towards a doorway in the back. A small twitch at the ends of Mayuri's calm smile was the only noticeable thing that could be seen in acknowledgment. Not even pausing he continued down past the bar, but not before taking the bottle offered by the bartender as he calmly left him in his wake. Exiting the room through the back door he could hear the questioning murmurs at his sudden appearance and then equally sudden disappearance.

The hallway that he walked down was warmly lit, but even if it had been pitch black he would have still walked it with confidence. His golden eyes scanned neither left nor right as he passed one door after another. It wasn't until he came to the end of the hallway that he stopped before the door of his choice. He could hear laughter and talking coming from within. Without even pausing in his goal or bothering to knock for admittance he opened the door and glided quietly in. The conversation that he walked in on stopped abruptly, and the faces that turned to him first with annoyance at being so rudely interrupted quickly turned to astonishment, and tinged with even a small amount of fear. The seated men clumsily rose, and bowed at their superior. Eyes looked down at the floor, but quickly and surreptitiously looked at the figure before them as they tried to gauge the meaning for his visit.

"Ah, gentlemen! Please, sit back down, and _relax_! I am sorry to have to interrupt your gathering, but as you can see I come bearing libation as an excuse," he said raising the bottle before him. Not waiting to see if they complied he moved into their circle, and sat himself comfortably down amongst them.

The gathered shinigami nervously sat back down, and both silently and warily eyed their newest companion. Minds that had been happily buzzed quickly became alert and tight. One of the men silently offered a cup of drink, but Mayuri shook his head and asked for an empty cup instead.

"The owner of this fine establishment has gifted me with this _excellent_ brand of sake, and I would _hate_ to have it go to waste- as I can certainly not drink it all myself- so I do hope that you will partake of it with me," he said firmly, and without any hint of a question in his voice. Uncorking the bottle he seemed to offer to pour for his companions.

Nervous eyes now openly darted among each other. Just because the bottle's seal had been unbroken did not in anyway mean that the contents could not have possibly been tampered with. But they also knew that they treaded a very fine line by possibly not accepting the offer. He was not only a Captain and superior officer, but he was also one of the more feared around the Gotei Thirteen. Nervously they emptied their own sake bowls and held them out to Mayuri to be re-filled. Mayuri smiled companionably and one by one filled their bowls with the opalescent liquid. As he filled each man's bowl he made sure to look the man in the eye and smile benignly. His smile was light and easy going, but the look in his eyes was swift and calculating. He was amused at the range of expressions that he saw.

As he filled Renji's bowl he saw that the man held his arm out steady, but the look in his eyes was as tense as his posture. Shuuhei too had a steady hand, but the wary look that he gave was undisguised. Izuru looked as morose as usual, but he as well had a questioning air about him. With the ever present dark glasses on Tetsuzaemon's eyes were hidden, but the thin line of his mouth under his small mustache showed his tension. Ikkaku swallowed hard as he brought his bowl out, and his jaw line was tense and trembling slightly. Mayuri was amused to see that only Yumichika seemed utterly at ease. The smile on his mouth reached his eyes, and he even nodded appreciatively at the fine sake offered. Surprisingly he was the first man to speak.

"Thank you very much, Captain Kurotsuchi! I do not believe that we have ever had the pleasure to imbibe such fine sake. The owner gave it you say? How fortunate you are to have his good opinion, as he rarely thinks well enough of anyone to break into his personal horde." Yumichika brought the cup to his mouth and delicately took a sip. Closing his eyes he gave a soft purr of appreciation as the liquid slowly slide down his throat. Opening them again he looked at the captain with unconcealed mouth. "Yes Captain, a very, _very_ fine brand."

Mayuri offered his own bowl up to the other man as a toast before downing his own liquid. He too let his eyes drift closed as he savored the alcohol. Opening them back up he raised a sardonic brow to the Eleventh's member, and smiled wryly. "Yes, a very fine batch, I must say." Refilling his bowl he passed the bottle to Yumichika who took it eagerly, and poured himself another drink before passing it onwards. He turned to Mayuri and cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Captain? What brings you to this fine establishment, and on this night of all nights?"

"Why I was just on my way back to my division when I thought that I would stop in. I do hope that you don't mind that I barged in on your little gathering...I find that my work keeps me so busy that I rarely get a chance to speak with members of the other divisions."

Yumichika smiled widely at the smooth lie. It didn't take a moron to figure out that the Captain's appearance (and _this one_ in particular) was anything but a chance encounter. Letting his eyes slide slyly to the other men around him he knew without a doubt as to what brought this man here on this night of all nights: _Kotetsu Isane_. Obviously the man had heard about the last Lieutenant's Meeting (if not _all_ the gossip running around like wild fire), and was here to set matters straight, or exact some form of punishment. He was keenly interested to see how all this would play out.

He quickly decided that he wouldn't offer up his brothers for sacrifice, but he also would not let them get the spanking that they deserved. It wasn't that he particularly liked this captain, but more to the fact that he liked Isane. She had many times healed himself, Ikkaku, and other members of his division, and it wasn't a wise thing to be at odds with one of the best healers in the Seireitei. Isane was sweet and caring, and as much as his division made fun of the Fourth they also knew who ultimately held the winning hand. Besides, he had thought it incredibly _romantic_ when he heard how Captain Kurotsuchi had come to Isane's defense not once, but _twice_. He also saw how happy she had been since linking herself with the Twelfth's leader. He for one was certainly not going to look his nose down at such gallantry.

"Captain, don't you think that this sake- and this one in particular- almost reminds you of a woman?"

"Almost?" Mayuri smiled widely and nodded at the observation. "I would say that it most _definatly_ does! Why, the pearly color and delicate texture is like the finest skin, while the smooth, rich taste reminds me of how that skin would be appreciated."

Yumichika smothered a laugh, and let his hair fall over his eyes so that none would see the obvious mirth dancing there. Taking a stilling breath he nodded sagely. "I agree, and I am happy to see that such a fine drink would not go unappreciated."

Mayuri opened his eyes wide in surprise. "But of course! To not show the proper honor and credit to such a vintage would be both foolish and fool hardy."

"I am glad to see that Captain Kurotsuchi recognizes quality when he sees it," Renji said with serious softness. The look in his eyes was piercing, and even under the suddenly cold stare of a superior officer. "I would hate to watch something so perfect being misused."

Mayuri's eyes now narrowed dangerously. "_Lieutenant_ Abarai presumes not only impetuously but incorrectly as well in regards to my intentions...That however, I can brush aside, as I rarely am concerned about what others may think. Be that as it may, I do not in any way like to hear about such a _vintage_ being mistaken for something of far less then the _superior quality_ that it is." Placing the empty bowl loosely in the palm of his hand he stared down the defiant Second Seat. "If such rumors were to _ever _reach my ears _directly_ then I would have to say that I would become incredibly..._perturbed_...After that? Well, who _knows_ what I would do..."

Yumichika saw Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon visibly shudder, and even scoot closer to each other for support. He smiled watching the two of the most pugnacious men that he knew turn into piles of jello at the blatant warning. Izuru looked as tight as a bow string, as if any moment violence would break out. Sliding his eyes over he saw that Shuuhei's dark gaze never left Captain Kurotsuchi's face. His hooded gaze was fathomless and dark.

"Captain Kurotsuchi maybe misheard, or misunderstood someone's review on your favorite..._brand_?" Shuuhei raised a brow, but his mouth was in a tight line. His voice was dark and deep, and the frustration at having to play along with this charade was annoying the hell out of him. He was a direct man, and as such games played no part in his make up. "Maybe it wasn't so much the _brand_ that people were talking about but the _drinker_ instead..."

Mayuri dropped any facade that he had and gave the Temporary Acting Captain of the Ninth Division a cold stare. According to Nemu this man was the one whose condemnation seemed to hurt Isane the worst. According to Nemu it was Hisagi who had given Isane an uncomfortably smarmy look. And now he was trying to act as if he was in anyway superior to himself with some conceited act of condemnation.

"_Watch yourself, Lieutenant_," Mayuri said softly. "You may be bold among your seated peers, but in _no way_ are you capable of anything grander. It is one thing to cast aspersions within the safety of your brethren, but to think that you can cast your net wider to include those far superior to yourself is imbecilic." Smiling cruelly he chuckled. "It is _that_ thinking, or the _lack_ of thinking that will make sure that you _never_ attain anything higher then what you are at this very moment Besides," he said narrowing his eyes, " your _implications_ were _explicit_, so do not think that you can in anyway obfuscate the _real_ meaning."

Shuuhei's eyes narrowed even more, but he held his tongue as small hisses and gasps could be heard. Even without having to leak even a miniscule amount of his reiatsu Kurotsuchi's intentions were crystal clear, and the weight of the other man's displeasure was clearly evident. Still though, Shuuhei was _pissed_, but he wasn't quite sure exactly _why_ he was.

It had been a known secret to him for many years that Isane had held a torch for him. He had always known that she had her eyes on him, but for what ever reason he had never fully reciprocated the feelings. He hadn't lead her on, but neither had he really discouraged her either for some reason. Her steady presence had been a comfort to him, and especially after the defection of his captain. Isane had always let it be known that she was there for him. That she _wanted_ to be there for him, but he could never quite build up the desire that she wanted. He himself had in turn carried a torch for another woman, and one that had never given him too much of a notice (until recently) beyond that of a drinking buddy. So why should it bother him that Isane had looked elsewhere? It was only natural, but the fact that she had looked in the totally _opposite_ direction of someone so unlike himself was the probable main cause for his perturbation.

Kurotsuchi was just so far out of her league. He was everything that she wasn't and didn't stand for. He was cruel where she was kind. He was cold where she exuded warmth. He cared for nothing but his experiments where she cared for everyone except herself. He couldn't see the other man caring for her in a way that she needed or deserved. So why the sudden attraction? Was she _that _lonely and desperate for a lover that she would take _anything_ that came into her path? He had never heard her linked with anyone romantically, but that couldn't mean that she had been bereft of companionship, could it?

Yumichika saw the swift calculations speeding behind Shuuhei's eyes, and internally he shook his head. He was surprised and disappointed at the other man's thoughts. Yumichika knew _exactly_ what Shuuhei was thinking. He hadn't wanted Isane for what ever reason, but he was also begrudging her the idea that she could find someone to fill in the missing space. Granted, he certainly wouldn't have picked _this _particular captain for her, but then again he was rapidly starting to change his mind. Captain Kurotsuchi was displaying some very interesting Alpha Male tendencies in regards to their sweet healer. The playful bantering swiftly turned to out right hostility when Shuuhei poorly implied that Kurotsuchi had it all ass-backwards.

Looking at Kurotsuchi's face he could see the man's temper swiftly tumbling out of control. A maddened look was replacing the icy one previously, and his lips were starting to curl ferally. Shuuhei as well was starting to react to the air of hostility as his face became like a dark cloud, and his fingers were digging into his thighs.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yumichika cut in smoothly between the angry glares of the two men, "I understand that the Twelfth and the Fourth executed a flawless job a few weeks ago here in the Rukongai together. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Yumichika needed to get the attention away from Shuuhei, and quickly. As it was Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon looked ready to piss themselves, and Izuru as usual looked as if he was a mourner at his own funeral.

Mayuri's gaze slide coolly away from Shuuhei, and to the man sitting at his right. Yumichika offered him another drink which he took willingly. As he generally thought the members of the Eleventh nothing more then slightly elevated cavemen he had to admit that he _liked_ the Fifth Seat. He was smart and sly; two things that he appreciated in someone. The man had picked up quickly how things were going to go, and had even opened the door preemptively for a discussion about Isane so there wouldn't have to be any annoying time lost on inane socializing that he really hadn't been looking forward to. Mayuri also saw the appreciation that Ayasegawa had for Isane, and that along with the fact that Nemu hadn't mentioned his name went a long way with deflecting any ire towards the man..

Mayuri gave Yumichika a wry look, and rolled his eyes. "My _thoughts_ on the matter? I think that the _next_ time they decide to pull such a stunt that I am going to vociferously offer up the Eleventh to babysit..."

Yumichika gave a feline smile, and laughed deeply. "Things could get ugly...are you really sure that that would be for the best?"

"Well, I don't think that they would want me along again...people tend to get _hurt_ when I get upset," he said slyly, and giving Shuuhei a sideways glance.

Yumichika smiled into his cup as he raised it to his mouth to drink from. Schooling his features he gave a startled expression. "Yes, I did hear about _that_ little altercation...but it seemed appropriate, don't you think?" He batted his eyelashes at the captain coyly, and causing the recipient to bare his canines in a cruel smile.

"Without a doubt, violence can _always_ be justified in our business."

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Izuru said in a low voice, and speaking for the first time. "I am glad that things worked out for the best."

Mayuri's gaze slide to the morose Lieutenant. He wondered what Isane's whack sister and the dour man had in common to be able to keep their relationship sustained thus far. He was obviously still pining away for his captain, but since hooking up with the obnoxious younger Kotetsu sister he had seemed to have lost a little of his melancholy air.

"But of course, why _wouldn't_ they?" Mayuri said almost tartly. "One only needs to persevere and not take notice of those _far_ beneath them. One must rise above the pettiness and inconsequential thoughts of those that mean little to _nothing_."

None of them men thought that in any way was the Captain talking about the confrontation that had happened that day. They knew without a doubt that it was aimed at themselves and others that had voiced their opinions about the odd pairing.

"Maybe people were only looking out for the welfare of someone more timid-" Renji started to say but was cut off by Mayuri's acerbic reply.

"Timid? _Timid?!_ How small minded of you, Abarai," he said said cuttingly, and giving a laughing snarl. "I would say that is as _far_ from the truth." Looking at the men around him he put his bowl down and crossed his arms over his chest, and gave them all a level stare.

"Let's just speak openly and frankly about matters, shall we? Not that I think that I need to...no, I _do not_ have to justify or explain any of my actions to the likes of you, or anyone else. But since the matter at hand seems to have escaped you, I will _dumb it down_ so that even the lowest of the low can understand it."

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Shuuhei started to say, but was cut off by Yumichika's warning look.

"_Lay off Isane_, and you in particular, Hisagi," Mayuri said flatly. "Why she should take stock in something that someone like you would think is beyond me, but for some reason she does. Let her be."

Shuuhei met Mayuri's scowl with one of his own. "I don't think that you understand-"

"I understand _perfectly_, Lieutenant..." Mayuri said with a snarl. "For some reason you seem to think that you need to interfere in Isane's life. Why? I really don't give a shit. What I _do_ give a shit about is the fact that she has had to carry an extra burden because of your behavior." Leaning forward slightly he let a little of his reiatsu leak, and pushed against the man. It was enough to cause Shuuhei to buckle and slump his shoulders automatically in subservience.

"I find your_ impertinence_ to be both annoying and out of line." Leaning back he gave the Lieutenant a cold but assessing look. "Or maybe not..._Now_ I see...it is all _very_ clear to me now..."

Shuuhei gave a dark glare, and sat up straighter.

Mayuri nodded as if things were suddenly lucid to him. "I gather that you are _jealous_ for some reason that Isane no longer wants your company?"

Ikkaku blanched, and Tetsuzaemon scrunched up his features in embarrassment. Even Yumichika could be heard sucking in a tight breath of air.

"Isane and I were _never_ a couple, Captain Kurotsuchi," Shuuhei said quietly.

"No, but maybe _she_ wished it at one time? You always had her maybe as a secondary fall-back of some kind? Now that she has decided that being second place was never enough..."

"Oh? Are you saying that she is first in line with _you_?" Shuuhei snapped back.

"First and only," Mayuri said coldly. "Maybe you should just be happy that your _blonde bimbo_ finally decided to move you up in line, so leave the rest alone..."

Izuru choked on his drink, and Ikkaku almost had an apoleptic seizure.

Tetsuzaemon was hoping beyond hope that the enraged captain wouldn't turn his sights on his captain...

Renji remained very still, and watched his sempai and the Twelfth's Captain square off in silence.

Yumichika watched the whole affair with fascination as one would a train wreck. He kept pouring himself more of the excellent drink that the captain had brought, and wondering if blows would be next.

"I think that the Captain needs to watch what he says..." Shuuhei growled out.

Mayuri raised a brow and gave a shark's grin. "Really? Hit a tender spot have I? Starting to wonder if you are nothing more then a _convenient_ _replacement_ for the real thing? Or maybe you are wondering if she is just bored..."

Shuuhei jumped up with his fists clenched, and trembling visibly.

Mayuri smiled benignly, and watched asHisagi's friends tried to calm him. "You are not dominant enough to challenge me, Lieutenant," he said amiably. "Even if you were to somehow reach Bankai would you still not be able to go one on one with me." he gave the infuriated man a sweetly saccharine smile.

With nothing to say and only frustration as his companion Shuuhei turned quickly to leave, and throwing Izuru and Ikkaku off of him. Before he could reach the door he found himself caught in a tightly holding binding spell. Standing stock still and with eyes wide open he watched as Mayuri slowly rose, and made his way towards him.

"I _loath_ to have had to use this, but...it appears that you decided to rudely walk off without finishing our conversation."

Standing before the captive Lieutenant he smiled grimly. "I meant what I said. Any more distress brought about by uncivilized tongues wagging and I take matters firmly in my own hands. And don't think for a moment that I fear what the Old Man will have to say on it."

With a flick of his eyes the binding spell was dropped, and Shuuhei stumbled forward. He caught himself before he could fall to his knees, and worse- into the front of Mayuri. Straightening he nodding curtly and stepped around him to leave.

Ikkaku, Tetsuzaemon, and Izuru mumbled hasty apologies and thanks, and then they too quickly followed out the door to catch up with their friend. Only Yumichika and Renji were left, and they gave the Captain a grudging but appraising look.

"That was very well done, Captain," Yumichika said quietly. He knew that things could have gone horribly awry, and very easily. He not only was a man with a grudge, but a powerful Captain as well.

Mayuri shrugged, and brushed his sleeves as if somehow tainted by the whole encounter.

"Yes," Renji said nodding, "it could have gone _a lot _worse..."

Mayuri gave both men a pointed look. "As if I would exert any more energy then necessary on _that_ buffoon..."

Renji grimaced and scratched at his head. "Well, the relationship between Shu and Isane always has been kinda..._strange_," he said looking at Yumichika apologetically.

"Strange? I thought that _sad_ was more like it," Yumichika said sighing.

Mayuri looked from one man to the other, and as elitist as he was he didn't mind conversing this one time so familiarly with them. It all had to do with their feelings for Isane, or at least he hoped that was the case, and trying not to shudder he hoped that a bit of Isane's bleeding heart wasn't rubbing off on him...

"I wouldn't mind the attitude if it was because Hisagi was just trying to pull a friendly cock-block," Mayuri said. "But that isn't the case. His reasons are much more _twisted_..."

Renji gave Yumichika an ironic look at the mention of Mayuri thinking that someone else was twisted. To him it was like the pot calling the kettle black. Yumichika just smiled benignly, and shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

"Well, I must admit that she has been taking some flack unnecessarily for her actions. Really," he said with a pout, "I think that as long as she is happy and safe why should anyone say anything?"

Yumichika's words were innocent enough, but the semi-warning look that he gave the Twelfth's Captain was clear. It was a bold move on the Fifth Seat's part, but Mayuri found it amusing and yet somehow perplexing. It was amusing in the fact that Yumichika was trying to warm him about how to treat Isane. How _ridiculous_ that was...his business was certainly no one else's business. The very fact that he was being as civil as he was should have been some kind of indication about his magnanimous mood, and he hoped that they understood that they shouldn't push any issues with him. As to being perplexed he couldn't quite see yet why someone who had until recently not garnered that much attention from the general populous. He himself had not even thought too much about her beyond the thought that she was just another Lieutenant from another squad.

But now? _Now_ things were of a different nature. _Now_ he was annoyed and resentful that he had to take time out to straighten things up with these underlings, and thus taking time away that he could be doing other things, or more importantly: _Isane_. This was an evening that he knew her to be off, and he himself had nothing pressing back at the lab to accomplish. It was an evening that he would have liked pursuing other matters. But no, when he had found out (through the helpful tip of the bar's owner) who would be here tonight he knew that it was his only chance to set matters straight.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Isane about tonight's jaunt, or just let her find out. He had no previous experience in regards to matters such as this. Normally he would tell her and just let her accept it or not, but for some reason he was hesitant. It certainly wasn't because he was afraid of what she would think, but for some reason...Well, right now he had no idea why he hesitated. Maybe she would hear nothing more on the matter, and if so then he would just let it all be. Less troublesome that way he surmised.

He didn't believe that he had heard the end from Hisagi though. His blood slowly boiled when he thought about him. The impudence! The unmitigated gall! Who was Hisagi to question _anything_ that he did? Even if he had taken his love interest away (which he didn't) he still wouldn't have the right to question him! His only interest in Isane lay in the fact that at one time she had thought herself attracted to the man. Luckily the fog had cleared, and she had rectified her erroneous path. The man was miffed because a member of his supposed harem had defected. Not that he could understand why some were attracted to him. The angry, self-doubting, taciturn man was nothing to write about, Mayuri thought contemptuously. He was both physically as well as mentally barely at the level of Lieutenant...it was highly doubtful that he would get any higher. If he did it would be a fluke, and only because the Old Man was desperate to fill a gap.

"Would the Captain care for another drink, or will he be moving on," Yumichika said breaking Mayuri's mental wanderings. He looked at the Fifth Seat with a flick of his eyes, and shrugged.

"I must be on my way. I think that I have accomplished what I set out to do," he said turning to leave.

Behind him both men bowed, and murmured their thanks for the drink as Mayuri entered as quietly as he arrived.

**The Twelfth**

Sitting on his couch and half-halfheartedly reading a manuscript Isane waited for Mayuri to return from his errand. All Nemu had told her was that her captain had left not too long ago for a brief errand, and that she expected him back soon. She would have stayed to talk to her fellow Lieutenant, but Nemu had some new recruits that had just arrived earlier that day and she had to make sure that they were happy with their accommodations. So wandering off to Mayuri's office she lounged on the couch with a few books, and listened for his return.

Becoming bored with her readings she got up and walked around the room, and looking with only semi-interest at the many books and manuals. All of it was technical and pretty dry reading. Most of it was beyond her understanding, and there were even some that she was glad that she didn't understand. Walking past his desk in her ambling her eye was caught at a book opened on his desk. It was a personal diary of sorts, and Isane bit her bottom lip in consideration. She could see dates and entries, and without having to look too hard she could see her name written in more then a few places. Looking guiltily left and right, and then even over her shoulder at the closed door she flexed her hands.

_One little peak couldn't hurt, could it?_ She said taking a gulp nervously, and edging a bit closer. _I won't pick it up and turn the pages, just see what is written and sitting out in the open..._

Siddling over she peered over his desk and tried to read the pages upside down. His handwriting was neat and precise, but still trying to read across a desk and upside down wasn't very easy. Still afraid to actually touch it she moved slowly and cautiously around his desk until she was standing before the book. With a small gleam of triumph she quickly scanned the pages.

Her eyes popped out. It was a personal diary, and most of it pertained to her. A deep blush spread across her face at what he had written. In very precise and scientific wording he had written in vivid detail their love making. Isane felt as if she was reading a manual on: How to Make Scientific Porn . The encounter was so incredibly detailed (and dry) that she wondered how he could have remembered it all so well. Of course _she_ remembered everything in vivid detail too, but seeing it written down on paper just made it seem all so surreal. It was also very flattering that he had taken such pleasure in it all as well. Though the wording was a bit plain she could still read between the lines; Mayuri had been _very_ pleased with her.

Knowing that she was too far deep into the matter she sat down and pulled the book towards her. Flipping back a few pages she read other entries. She smiled, and then laughed at what she saw. She had always known that Mayuri had started the whole escapade as nothing more then a pet science project. His avid curiosity on all matters was easily seen. He wrote passionately at times about their encounters together, and as maybe another woman might get upset about such personal details being documented she just found them amusing. _Hilarious_ in some areas as well.

_What an idiot,_ she thought chuckling to herself. _He has it all wrong_, she thought shaking her head. _When it comes to women he doesn't know his head from a hole in the ground. _

With a smirk on her face she took a pencil and jotted down in the columns a few of her own observations...

* * *

Isane woke up with a jerk as she felt a hand making its way into her top. Clearing the sleep from her eyes she saw that Mayuri had scooted her over on the couch enough so that he could perch himself next to her. With his head braced against a hand that was elbowed into the back of the couch his other hand was snaking its way sinuously through the layers of her top, and drawing lazy circles. Feeling herself draw back into pleasant lethargy at the administrations caused her to smile, and close her eyes half way.

"Hmm, Mayuri...you _really_ _do _have nice hands," she whispered softly.

She heard him chuckle, and then she felt him lean forward and nuzzle into her neck. As he made his way up the column of her throat he stopped at her jaw, and nipped at the delicate curve.

"_I know_," he said smugly.

Isane rolled her eyes and snorted. "You also have an ego larger then Zaraki's reiatsu," she said dryly.

Mayuri scowled at her, and leaned back away from her. He looked down at her smiling face, and shook his head. "Honestly, you say some of the most _obnoxious_ things sometimes..."

"No accounting for taste, is there?" she said laughing. The snarky smile on her face made it clear that she wasn't totally referring to his taste in her.

"Besides, _you_ calling anything that_ I _say obnoxious is _rich_...If you aren't being rudely elitist then you are being a cruel bully," she said with fondness in her voice.

Mayuri grinned widely, and pinched her waist. "Isane, that seems very odd coming from a woman of your demeanor. You should be _chastising_ me on my supposed ill behavior, and not looking like you are reveling in it..."

Isane shrugged and scratched at his nearest thigh. "As long as you don't foolishly direct it my way..." she raised a brow and shrugged in that mysterious way that all women have.

"Oh, really? And what would _you _do exactly should I_ foolishly_ decide to execute such an action?" He took his hat off, and threw it over onto his desk where it slide a few inches before stopping, and partially covering his journal. Making himself more comfortable he also took off his mask, and soon it too lay across his desk.

Isane reached up and pulled his forelock playfully. The purple hair was like silk, and easily ran through her fingers. She was always amazed at how young he looked when he wasn't wear his usual trappings. His age became even younger looking when he was divested of his make up.

"Are you busy for the rest of the night?" she said quietly and suddenly becoming shy.

"I could check up on a few experiments, or even run a few that I have planned. There is one in particular that-"

Isane sighed and started to wiggle into a sitting position, but was stopped by his body and some snarky laughter.

"Isane, you are just too gullible! What makes you think that even for a moment that I would-"

Isane scowled and punched him in the arm, and eliciting another laugh. "Honestly Mayuri, when people of authority tell me things I have a tendency to believe them!"

"Well, that's your first problem," he said dryly. "Question everything, I say. Never think that anyone-other then me, of course- is always giving you the correct information. _Assumptions are for asses_."

Isane looked at Mayuri expressionlessly without saying a word, but then she broke into a fit of giggles. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when he stopped, and with a highly unamused look on his face. His ire rose the longer that she laughed. Her giggles soon turned into full blown laughter.

Piercing her with a hot, golden gaze his irritation was self evident. "What, may I ask do you find so amusing?"

"_You_!" she said between gales of mirth.

His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "_Meaning_?" he said quietly.

Isane tried to get herself under control as she saw him swiftly losing his earlier good humor. Tried as she might she just couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up, and no matter how hard she tried.

After a few deep, calming breathes she smiled as innocently as she could, and rubbed his thigh consolingly.

"Well...I just think that what you said about _assumptions_ was funny, that's all," she said batting her eyes at him demurely.

Sitting up and away from her he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a peevish look. "Oh, really? How can anything so simple be construed as something so humorous, may I ask?"

Isane gave a small smirk and sat up. She reached out and grabbed a section of his haori and tried to pull him in closer, but he was unmovable. The look on his face was tense, and his eyes bored into hers.

"_I'm waiting_, Isane..."

Not paying any attention to his anger she slowly snuggled her way towards him until she was almost sitting in his lap. "Well, it's just that..."

"Just what?" he snapped impatiently.

"It's just that your notes regarding our relationship are _filled_ with assumptions, Mayuri..." she answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mayuri almost choked as his eyes followed hers as they flicked over to his desk. Knowing immediately that she was referring to his journal, and his _private_ one at that caused him to shake in anger. Looking back swiftly at her, and seeing her eyes sparkle caused him to pause for a moment.

_The impertinence! To rummage around a persons desk, and a Captain's no less is unthinkable! That alone is a reason for execution!_

But just as sudden as the anger came it dissipated. His methodical and curious mind took over and pushed his rage aside.

"What do you mean: it is _filled with assumptions_?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

Isane took his curiosity as a sign that his anger had been set aside, and crawled fully into his lap. She was happy to see that his arms uncrossed and snaked their way around her waist, and settling her in close. Draping her arms around his shoulders she gently rubbed noses with him.

"Mayuri, you are a _brilliant_ man. You know a lot about a lot of things, but about women? On that you are stumbling around blindly in the dark..." She shook her head, and smiled almost indulgently at him.

His arms tightened around her and a low growl came up from the depth of his chest. He knew that she was right, but it would be a cold day in Hell before he would admit that to her...

"Oh, really?" he said drolly, and trying to act as disinterested as possible. "I seem to be doing _very well _with _you_."

"_Now_ you are." Isane nodded her head and smiled into his neck. "Yes, I certainly have no complaints."

"Then what the fuck are you _talking_ about?!"

Isane moved her hand between them, and stroked him through his clothes. His body relaxed, but then quickly tensed again, but not from anger this time. Leaning back and pulling her with him he looked at her through half-lidded and hazy golden eyes. He gave a low moan, and tightened his grip on her.

"Your observations on our_ earlier_ encounters are..._interesting_...That's all."

"You take too many _liberties_, Isane," he said in a shaky voice, and not meaning what she was doing now. "Besides, people who peak through key holes get what they get."

She nodded and bite the side of is neck, and causing another much louder groan to erupt from him.

"Hmm, _mayb_e...Let's just say that I corrected your notes on the matter."

Mayuri's eyes popped open as he looked at her with astonishment. "You corrected _my_ notes? My notes _never _need corrections," he said lowly.

"_Those_ certainly did," she said grinning.

"Let me _see_," he said as he started to push her aside so that he could get up and see what she meant by that.

"Oh no you don't," Isane said as she hauled him forcefully back. "I get a night off and you want to go over your silly notes? Pay attention to me now," she said with a mock scowl.

"My notes are_ never_ silly," he said in a petulant whine. Turning back his attention to her he slowly grinned. "Well, aren't you all of a sudden trying to be the dominant one in this relationship," he said with high interest. "What an interesting paramour you are turning out to be."

Isane nodded and pushed him onto his back, and falling forward with him. "Let's just say that maybe I want to put another entry into your journal," she said slyly. "But first," she said leaping up and holding out a hand to him, "let's get all this _silly_ paint off of you. I want to see the _real_ you."

"That is the _second_ time that you have refereed to something in regards to me as being _silly_," he said quickly rising, and with a disconcerted air about him. "Only _you_ would be so _foolish_ as to make such an assumption."

"There you go _assuming_ again, Mayuri," Isane said shaking her head and laughing.

Groaning in defeat and a rapidly building frustration he snatched her wrist none to gently, and pulled her after him. "_Foolish woman_," he said under his breath as he dragged her snickering form behind him. Why he put so much effort and time into her was starting to make him wonder. She made no sense, and she confused simple issues to the point of making him want to tear his hair out and scream in frustration. Especially in times like now, when she was happily trotting behind him and humming a jaunty tune.

Turning back to glare at her in warning must have been the wrong move because all it did was cause her to smile wider and blow him a kiss.

Snarling at the cheekiness, and setting an even quicker pace through the deserted hallway seemed to do nothing to disway her. If anything she shuffled quicker and moved her other hand to cover the one closed about her wrist tenderly. Stopping abruptly he looked at her with a defeated look and slumped shoulders.

"There really is _no logic _to you, is there?" he said shaking his head. "None what so ever, am I at _least_ correct on_ that_?"

Isane patted his jaw gently, and smiled into his eyes. She remained mysteriously silent.

Shaking his head he resumed his path, but this time his fingers were entwined with her own, and the pace was not as merciless. For once at a loss for words he too kept his silence. He resigned himself to ponder in silence the many mysteries that surrounded Isane.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **_Again, I would like to thank all the wonderful reviews, alerts, favs, and Pms. Everyone is just too kind!

I have taken a _**large**_ liberty with Isane's _Itegumo, _and I had to since there is next to nothing written about him/her. So I apologize for any and all offenses.

Also, all of a sudden my spell check is on the fritz for some reason- **wtf?!?!?** So you might get what you get...

* * *

_**Made for Conflict**_

_Men were made for conflict. _

_Without it they wandered greyly about, _

_getting under the feet of women,_

_who were trying to organize _

_the really important things in life._

_Alice Thomas Ellis_

Isane made her way over to the Seventh Division for her meeting with Sajin. He had recently been diagnosed with some irritatingly dry skin patches and she wanted to make sure that he was progressing well with his treatment. Such medical problems could not be handled well with kidou, and instead responded much better with the slower and more traditional forms of treatment such as her herbal salves. Isane was visiting him rather then having him come visit the Fourth in order so that they could take an extra amount of time together to socialize.

Walking through the streets she noticed with satisfaction that everywhere business was as usual. She could hear training going on behind high walls, or even people entertaining themselves during their time off. A few squads that she ran into were either on their out or just back from patrols, and occasionally she would stop and chat people up that she knew. Over all it was a pleasant day and she was in a pleasant mood. She was happy with who she was and with what she did. If she could have had one wish then she would have liked to have been a fly on the wall when Mayuri read his journal and all the natty notes that she had snarkily written in them

She laughed out loud at his reaction to it all. Even as they lay twined around each other later that evening on his bed she could practically see the wheels in his head turning madly at what might be waiting for him. It wasn't as if he wasn't with her, but she could also tell that a small part of his mysterious brain was thinking about those notes, and what they might contain. She could tell that he was just _itching_ to run and see them, but she made sure that whenever the desire to sneak off got too great she would divert his attention away from them, and back to her. Not that it took too much. She had found more then a few of his weak spots, and once triggered he became putty in her hands. Oh, he had tried more then a few times to rally his forces and show her that he was a Gotei Captain after all, but he was a Gotei Captain with a few, interesting _weaknesses_ that only she knew about. Inevitably the snide, arrogant, asshole in him crumbled in happy defeat. Of course, it burned and galled him to no end that "such a simple girl" could hold him prisoner. Isane had merely smiled innocently, and continued on with her hostage negotiations.

Swinging her basket of medicines lightly and humming a soft tune she hadn't noticed the figure at first that had appeared almost out of nowhere, and right in front of her. Giving a small squeak in surprise her eyes widened like saucers before she realized who it was.

"_Shuuhei_! You _startled_ me!"

Shuuhei nodded, and stared intently at her with his unreadable and sloe-eyed look. Seeing that she was obviously on her way somewhere he pointed his chin at her basket.

"I'll walk with you," he said quietly.

Isane nodded, and as she started back up he fell into line next to her. Shuuhei was an odd one at times. He was as dedicated as the next Shinigami, and though his people skills were occasionally lacking (in that he was taciturn at best and irascible at worst) she _still _liked him. If she was really honest with herself she would have to admit that she had _always_ been intrigued by him in one way or another. The strong and quiet type had always been a pull that she could never quite resist. As some girls liked the Boy Next Door or Bad Boy persona she had always gone for the silent and deadly type. And Shu had certainly fit the bill, and in more ways then one.

The only problem had been whether _he_ liked _her_ type or not. There had been instances when she had gotten the distinct impression that he _was_ interested in maybe pursuing something more, but there were just as many times when he had definatly sent her vibes that he would _never_ see her as anything more then another Lieutenant. He would vacillate between the two smoothlessly and seamlessly, and forever keeping her guessing. There did come a point however when she saw in his eyes untamed lust. Unfortunately it wasn't for her, and that was when she realized that he never had and probably never would be interested in her enough to take her as a lover. The realization had hurt and stung, and for many days she had felt foolish and depressed. She had felt as if everyone but her had been clued in on it, and the whole time as well. It had gotten so bad at one point that she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. She felt that if she did all she would see is a gangly, naïve fool looking back at her. And in many respects she would have been right, and that hurt worst of all. The fact that she wasn't strong or smart enough to have seen through it all.

It was about then that she had started her friendship with the large and imposing Captain of the Seventh. She had once again been called over to treat a nasty, in-grown nail that he had foolishly tried to pull out on his own, and instead the nail had ended up becoming infecting. He must have sensed something amiss, and his words and demeanor towards her had been tentatively caring. Slowly he had made her see that she wasn't some foolish freak. That she was nothing more then anyone else; a person that had been temporarily over-taken by their emotions, and who had wished for something that just might not have been. It was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about for such things happened to everyone at least once in their life.

Isane had not only felt better about herself, but stronger as well. She had even come to the realization that maybe it _hadn't_ all been her fault, that in some small way Shuuhei had _also_ been to blame. But maybe blame wasn't the right word. Maybe Shuuhei was going through the same thing, but with someone else, and he too was looking for something that wasn't there as well.

It was then that Isane was able to see how the Captain had felt about himself and his supposed short comings, and she had been able to return the favor by trying to make him see how very valuable and import he too was. Their time together had easily fallen into more meetings, and quickly they had reached a comfortable level between them. Isane knew that he looked forward to and enjoyed their time together as much as she did. They had become so comfortable with each other that it was only a matter of time before-

"You off to seeing Captain Komamura again?" Shuuhei asked breaking into her thoughts.

Isane blinked madly as she tried to clear her thoughts, and return back to the present. "Why, yes. I have a few things for him, and-"

Shuuhei stopped abruptly, and looked down at the ground intently. His hand was gripping his blade, and so tightly that even she could see the tension. Not even talking about the muscles in his back and arms sticking out in high relief.

"What is it about you and your _fascination_ with the _perverse_, Isane?" He looked over at her with an inscrutable and dark look, before turning his gaze away and focusing on some faraway object.

Isane jerked slightly at not only the words, but the accusatory tone as well. His whole attitude let it be known that he wasn't pleased with her actions or her beliefs.

"I don't know what you are talking about Shuuhei," she said tight lipped.

Shuuhei looked back over at her, and raised a brow sardonically. She _never_ called him 'Shuuhei', except when she was angry at him for some reason. But that didn't matter. At least not now.

"Just _feed my curiosity_, Isane. What is it about men who really _aren't_ _men_ that attracts you?"

Isane's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You _know_ what I mean or, rather _who_ I mean, Isane," Shuuhei said lowly.

" Are you talking about Sajin and Mayuri? If it is, then please, just speak plainly." Isane was stunned at his suddenly cold curiosity and even slight animosity. She didn't get the feeling that he was concerned for her as much as he felt contempt for her. She was confused and even slightly scared at his glacial attitude, but she would _never_ let him see that.

Shuuhei nodded, and the ends of his lips curled in a small, knowing smile. "_Yes_, Isane."

Isane frowned. "What makes you think that you are entitled to any such information?" Shaking her head she met his gaze square on. "I don't even know why it would either interest nor concern you."

"Is it _pity_, Isane?" he said ignoring her statement.

Isane's eyes widened, and her lips formed in a small 'o'. "That is not only rude, but also insubordinate."

Shuuhei made a small 'hn' sound, and shook his head. "Or are you _that _lonely and in need of companionship," he said in a soft whisper. "What have I done?" The words were said as if now he was accusing himself of some great crime.

Fast as lightening Isane's hand not clutching her basket whipped out and flew towards Shuuhei's face, but was stopped at the last minute by his hand grabbing her wrist. He held her arm in place easily, and the limb shook with barely suppressed hurt and anger as she still tried to push its momentum forward.

As fast as it had started both parties withdrew.

"Aren't you _happy_ now, Shuuhei?" Isane asked quietly, and seemingly out of the blue. "Don't you have what you have always desired?"

A brief, spark of confusion quickly lit his countenance, but as fast as it surfaced it was gone again. It had been so quick that Isane wasn't even sure if she had really seen it or not.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Isane. I am content with my life, if that is what you are talking about." His voice was back to being chilly and antagonistic.

"Then _why_ the sudden interest in mine? Why do you _suddenly_ care about things that _never_ concerned you before?" she asked skeptically. "It's not as if we had ever dated, or even been linked together romantically in one way or another before," she said monotonously.

Shuuhei said nothing but stare at her with his dark gaze. She had no idea as to what was going on behind those black eyes. She wondered if she had _ever_ known what he was thinking.

"Let's just say that I am _suddenly curious_. Let's just say for the sake of argument that I _wonder_ what has caused you to step so far outside the lines..Maybe _you_ are not the one who is happy, Isane..."

Anger spiked sharply from deep within her. This was so unlike the Shuuhei that she knew that she was momentarily stunned. This wasn't the man that she had known for so much of her life. The man that she had gone through the Academy with, and then become Lieutenants together. This was a man _altogether_ different, but she had no reason as to why he had suddenly done a total turn about on her. And for what reason...

"Your_ curiosity_ Shuuhei means little to nothing to me. What _does_ concern me is that you all of a sudden have decided to make something an issue that shouldn't be. If you had such concern for my welfare that would be one thing, but I am getting the distinct impression that _that_ isn't the case...So _what is it, _Shuuhei? _Tell me_. You, and of all people know that I was _never_ that quick when it came to things like _this_," she said bitterly.

She saw Shuuhei's lips move, but nothing was coming out to reach her ears. His diatribe was soundless, and it took her a moment to figure out the reason why. It was because Itegumo was speaking to her, and taking her concentration away from the present.

_**Let me call Him**_, Itegumo said frostily.

_Call who? _

_** Let me call Him now! This has become more then you should handle. If there is going to be a fight then let Him have the first cut! This is not the time for idle banter, Isane. Hisagi is goading us, and for that we should not let him continue! Call Him, or I will if you are unwilling to do what must be done!**_

Itegumo's cold and short temper were old friends to her. The snow cat was as quick with complacency and concern as she was with outrage and indignation. Most times she was pretty much happy-go-lucky, but when her fur was ruffled she could get down-right mean.

_I have this totally under control, Itegumo-_

_**No, you do not, **_Itegumo snarled fiercely. _**If you will not let me unsheathe my claws then you will step aside to let another put him in his place. Besides, He would be upset to find out that you did not call Him...**_

_Who?! Whom are you speaking of?!_

_**Ashisogi Jizo...**_

Isane visibly jerked, and saw Shuuhei go silent for a moment. His eyes narrowed and his stance became rigid.

_Dear Gods Above! Are you telling me that you and Ashisogi Jizo..._

_**Of course I have spoken to him...How can you think that I haven't better acquainted myself with my owner's lover's zanpaktou...But enough of that! Let me call him!**_

_Certainly not! You will do no such thing, Itegumo! You will not involve another division- let alone a Captain, or his zanpaktou- into this thing that is nothing! Mayuri will __**not**__ become involved in this trivial matter!_

Isane could feel the snow leopard flick her tail to and fro in agitation and anticipation, but with a firm mind set Isane asserted her dominance.

_You will __**not**__ call Ashisogi Jizo. You will __**not**__ have Ashisogi Jizo call Mayuri. Do. You. Understand. Me?!_

She could feel as much as hear Itegumo scream her defiance, but the snow leopard quickly backed down, and settled herself in silent discontent. Isane was shaken literally back to the present and Shuuhei when she felt him grab her arms and give her a quick shake.

"Isane? _Isane_! What are you doing?"

Isane took a deep breath and shrugged his arms off of her. Giving him a cold stare she righted herself, and looked down her nose at him.

"Leave me be and mind your own business, Shuuhei. I am sorry that I won't be able to satisfy your curiosity today, but you know that old saying about Hell and ice water..."

Shuuhei raised a brow, but said nothing.

"People in Hell want ice water, but that doesn't mean that they get it." With a toss of her head and a sneer that would have made Mayuri proud she moved around him, and continued on towards her destination.

Shuuhei never moved. He didn't even turn around to watch her go, but a small smile spread its way over his usually grim mouth. Nodding, he too then continued on forward.

* * *

_**The Seventh Division.**_

Isane arrived at the Seventh Division feeling drained and weak. She wasn't one to back down from a confrontation, but she certainly was not one to seek one out either. Shuuhei's attitude flummoxed her. Why he would actively seek her out and then antagonize her on purpose confused, angered, and upset her. She had no idea as to what it all meant.

Isane clutched at her stomach as she felt the bile and acids roll around inside her, and momentarily give her a sharp, jab of pain. Oh, and wouldn't you know it that she had nothing on her to help out gastric distress...

As she followed Lieutenant Iba to Captain Komamura's quarters she reflected on recent events not only with Shuuhei, but with Itegumo as well...She had _no idea_ that Itegumo and Ashisogi Jizo corresponded, and obviously on such an intimate level that her zanpaktou would not hesitate to call upon Mayuri's for assistance. Obviously much had been going on that she hadn't noticed, and all this time that her and Mayuri had spent together she had always thought that Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo had just remained quietly sealed... As she reached out to Itegumo she was surprised to find that her zanpaktou was demurely curled up in a corner and feigning sleep. Fine. She wasn't in the right mind frame to have such a conversation with Itegumo at this point. Maybe later...

As she walked behind Tetsuzaemon's large frame she noticed that he too like Shuuhei carried himself with visible tension. What would have _him_ on edge? Usually he was just so cock-sure of himself that being tentative or even keeping his own counsel was almost unheard of for him. His usual swagger had been replaced by a fast moving pace that almost made her think that he was trying to keep some distance between the two of them for some reason.

Her head was starting to pound at all the tension that she seemed to be gathering around her today. What had started out as a wonderful day was swiftly turning into an ever present black cloud over her head.

"Lieutenant Iba, is something the matter? Are you feeling alright? Is your stomach bothering you again?" Isane asked as she put her hand on his arm to try and get him to stop, turn around, and maybe tell her what was bothering him.

Tetsuzaemon visibly started at the contact, and even sucked his breath in with a slight hiss. His startled exclamation caused Isane to quickly let go, and curl her hand against herself in consternation.

"No, I am fine, Lieutenant," he said not turning around. His pace faltered only for a second, but then it continued on, and now at an even more rapid pace.

Isane got the impression that he was doing his damnedest to get rid of her...

"Well, I am glad that your stomach is fine...mine sure isn't..." she said mostly to herself knowing that he wouldn't answer her.

Tetsuzaemon paused momentarily but said nothing. As he opened a door for Isane he gruffly passed her something that he had taken from deep within his clothing. Looking down at the small package Isane smiled slightly at what he had given her: a much used and worn package held a few tablets that he caried to help settle his own occasional bouts of acid indigestion. Popping a few pills and then turning to hand the rest back Isane was surprised to see that her fellow Lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. He had come as swiftly as he had led her there. Sighing she tucked the unused portion into her sleeve, and then went to spread the things out that she would need for Sajin.

As large as he was the giant captain made little to no noise, and like most of his peers he kept a tight reign on his reiatsu. The captain's claimed that they did it in order not to make anyone around them uncomfortable, but everyone else knew that that wasn't necessarily the case. Yes, their reiatsu could be crushing if not contained properly, but everyone knew the _real_ purpose behind it was so that they could sneak around better in the hopes of catching people off-guard. It was a little game that they all liked to play.

However, Sajin wasn't the type to do that for that reason. He was simply an unassuming creature that preferred to keep as low a profile as possible. Komamura Sajin was modest on good days and self deprecating on bad, but his bad days were becoming fewer and far between, and Isane liked to think that she had a small part in that. The first time that he had referred to himself as being worthless she had blanched at the idea, and then she had then severely reprimanded him. In true form he had taken the breach of protocol stoically like a gentleman, and had even tried to expound upon it. But she would hear nothing of it. She extolled to him his virtues, and had gone on to say that next to her own Captain he was probably the only other one with such high morals, good will, and a strong sense of duty and obligation. Shaking his head and trying to contradict her had only gotten him a quieting gimlet stare.

Komamura Sajin had looked down at the Fourth's Lieutenant with a stunned look. Then, after a few moments his eyes had crinkled and a small smile bloomed. After that he had kept such comments to himself, and instead the two had gone on to enjoy conversations that ran the gamut of both topics as well as emotion. The first time that Isane had heard the large captain laugh was one of the happiest days of her life.

Coming to sit across from her Sajin nodded and started to pour tea for the two of them, but Isane beat him to it. Pouring him a cup of tea she presented it with a smile and slight bow.

"Thank you, Isa-chan," Sajin said bowing in return and rumbling deep in his chest.

"It is _always_ my pleasure, Sajin."

Together they sat in companionable silence as they drank their first cup. It was always that way. Neither spoke during that first drink, but instead just silently enjoyed each others company. It wasn't until the second glass that they would start to talk.

"Sajin, how is your skin? Is it starting to heal, or at least not bother you as much?"

Sajin nodded and leaned his head down in a silent order for her to look for herself. Getting up Isane went quickly to kneel next to him, and moving her hands gently but expertly through the thick ruff she studied the skin's progress.

It took everything that Sajin had not to shudder and utter a low, satisfied moan. The area of skin in question was on the side of his neck right behind his ear; one of the most sensitive spots on his body. It was also one of his erogenous zones, but he would go to his death with his mouth firmly shut before he _ever_ told her that. Holding his breath and focusing on the far wall with a will of iron he held himself immobile.

"Oh, Sajin! It looks so much better! The skin isn't as dry, and I can't see any flaking or cracking. In fact, I would have to say that even the texture is much smoother and more luxuriant. Just like the rest of you," she said nodding approvingly.

Sajin closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath.

Isane ran her fingers through his coat and let the silky pelt run like water from between her fingers. She tried to make clinical comments, but she knew that it was nothing more then window dressing to cover her _real_ intention: to be able to freely touch and feel what no one else had and what everyone speculated about. It was a secret, guilty pleasure, and one that she was thoroughly ashamed of as a professional.

His coat _was_ incredible. It had a downy undercoat and a pleasantly rough outer one, and together they felt like the most luxuriant pelt ever imagined. She often wondered if he was covered thus from head to toe, but Captain Unohana was the only person that she knew of who had ever seen the large captain so exposed. She was the only one present during his yearly physical examination, and Isane had never even come close to having the nerve to ask her captain such an impertinent question. So it was only during these very brief moments when she could let her imagination wander so freely.

Knowing that her time was up she sighed lightly, and giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder she moved to return to her seat. But she was stopped by a large hand holding her own in place as it was starting to de-tangle itself.

Isane's eyes widened, but nothing came out.

Sajin opened his own, but kept them steady in front of him, and not moving a muscle.

Both did nothing but remain frozen, and listening to their harsh breathes in the silent room.

Swallowing with some trouble she slowly curled her fingers against him, and was surprised to see that his own inserted between those he held captive.

"Sajin?" Isane said in a barely audible whisper.

An ear turned slowly on its axis so that it seemed to be focusing on not letting any word escape. She saw a few whiskers twitch, and felt the muscles deep within the fur ripple slightly under her touch. Just as she was about to speak again Sajin beat her to it.

"Isane, I feel that in many ways _I_ am to blame," he said in a deep grumble.

"To _blame_? Why, Sajin I can't think of _any_ reason that you should feel at fault, and for any reason at all." Isane curved her body around so that she could look Sajin more in the face. As her face came around his eyes slowly closed.

"If I had only more _courage_, Isane. If I could have instead decided to be _selfish_ for once rather then _selfless _then _maybe_..."

Isane took a leap of faith and a huge breach of protocol, and with her free hand turned the head of the large captain until he was _forced_ to open his eyes, and look right at her.

"What are you talking about, Sajin?"

Suddenly Isane found a large hand running through her hair and holding onto the back of her head, and holding her firmly still.

"Maybe then you would have been_ min_e," he said succinctly.

Isane froze, but not because of what had been said. Instead it was because at that exact moment Tetsuzaemon had decided to come in bearing more tea and snacks.

* * *

_**The Twelfth Division**_

_(later that evening)_

Mayuri sat stock still in his chair, and with his eyes slightly unfocused. He was listening very intently to what Ashisogi Jizo was telling him. Ashisogi Jizo had just had a very long, lively, and interesting conversation with Itegumo, and he was now in the process of telling his wielder. Mayuri too found it very interesting, but he also found it disturbing as well. His hands clenched into his hakama tightly, and the line of his mouth was taught and pulled down at the ends. He found it irritating that his warnings had not been heeded.

He was also interested in the fact that Itegumo and Ashisogi Jizo had some form of rapport between the two. How _astounding_ that zanpaktou communicated so freely with each other! Were all zanpaktou able to interact together, or only those whose wielders had some form of close relationship? Would he then be able to speak to Isane through their zanpaktou whenever he wanted to? He decided to give it a try.

_Ashisogi Jizo, please see if Isane is still awake. _

There was silence for a moment as he could only conclude that Ashisogi Jizo was speaking to Itegumo.

_**Itegumo says that she is starting to fall asleep...**_

_Please see if Itegumo can wake her up._

Silence again as the two zanpaktou conversed. He did admit that though this was an interesting way to convey messages it was rather annoying with the lag time. Hell Butterflys were certainly more practical. Finaly Ashisogi Jizo came back.

_**Itegumo says that She is too sleepy to make much sense or pay much attention**_, his zanpaktou said petulantly.

_Well, have Itegumo wake her ass up!_

_**Mayuri-sama, that isn't very polite...**_

_Like I ever cared about politeness? Wake the damned woman up, and now!_

_**…**_

_Ashisogi Jizo! Tell Itegumo to wake Isane up... and NOW!_

_**Is it important?**_

Mayuri's eyes almost came out of his head. What had started as looking into a possible interesting connection was now proving to be more then annoying; his zanpaktou was starting to piss him off!

_If I need to speak to her then you can both be assured that it is important! Will you or will you not wake her up?!_

There was silence as his zanpaktou once again broke off their connection. Mayuri could only surmise that the two zanpaktou were deciding what to do about their predicament.

_**Itegumo said that She cannot be woken up. She is now sleeping too deeply. **_

Mayuri narrowed his eyes. He knew a lie when he heard one, and especially if that lie was theoretically (and literally) something that came from within himself. How _annoying._

_I bet you and Itegumo would wake her up real fast if I told you that I was on my way over to wake her up myself, and personally... _he said silkily.

_**Yes, we probably would**_, Ashisogi Jizo said casually without skipping a beat, and with a hint of sly humor._** The three of us would even probably talk a mile a minute together until you showed up there. And continue right where we left off the second after Captain Unohana threw you out...**_

Mayuri snarled in frustration, and looked at his sword sitting in its stand by the wall. Ashisogi Jizo was laughing madly as only an impudent child could. Bratty sword...

Sighing dejectedly he rubbed the back of his neck in order to dispel some of the tension.

_Tell Itegumo to ask Isane in the morning to see if she has any free time later in the day..._

There was silence again as Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo conversed.

_**Itegumo said that Isane said to sleep well, and to not let things worry you so. She also said that she misses you...**_

Mayuri braced his elbow on the arm of his chair, and placed his head in his hand.

_So she is awake after all, eh? _he said dryly.

There was silence, but he didn't think that it was because of the two zanpaktou talking to one another. It was more because he had _cornered _Ashisogi Jizo in a _lie_. There were none more clever then him...

_**You do not play fair, Mayuri-sama**_, Ashisogi Jizo said steaming.

_Like I ever gave a rat's ass about fairness... You should know that better then anyone, Ashisogi Jizo. _

_**Are you going to tell her that you miss her back? Itegumo wants to know...**_

Mayuri closed his eyes in frustration. Why would anyone _ever_ need to know that? Shouldn't they already_ know _it? What_ useless _drivel...He was not one to spout such inane sentiments.

_ Just tell her that if she is awake and wants company..._

Suddenly he just wanted to spoon with Isane. Nothing more and nothing less.

_I__**tegumo said that She said that if you can manage to not make a scene, and instead creep in ninja-like then you better haul ass...or forever hold your temper. **_

Mayuri rolled his eyes, and bared his teeth. _Creep in ninja-like_... _forever hold his temper_... He was a _Captain_ for fuck's sake! He didn't need to creep around anyone-

_**You do a lot of creeping around Mayuri-sama, and you know it...**_

Suddenly, and in a fit of pique he felt resentful towards them. After all that he had just recently done...and now he was not only expected to spout romantic sentiments, but slither about like some thief in the night?

"You can all go to Hell," he snarled as he flash stepped out of the room, and away from them all.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: At the end, but I apologize now for any bumbling...

* * *

_**Round the Twist**_

_I can hear myself say_

_This is NOT my day_

_I'm sayin' What the Hey_

_You won't believe me, anyway_

**Round the Twist** theme song

* * *

_**The Seireitei Underground Sewers**_

It had been one of the hardest months of Isane's life, and for three very complicated reasons.

Firstly, and for known reasons the Fourth had been working double time due to an increased number of medical emergencies. New recruits always seemed hell-bent on proving themselves so when a newly graduating class entered into the ranks training and patrol injuries inevitably followed, and no matter how many times they were warned by their superiors. So as Winter followed Fall injuries started to come in by the droves. They would range from simple sprains to even a few burns due to misplaced Kidou spells. All the beds were full, and due to the over-flow a few even had to be nursed back in their own barracks depending on the extent of their injury. Times like this always tested Isane's and even Captain Unohana's patience, because no matter what warnings were given and no matter how diligent seated officers were there were always bound to be such accidents. At least it was good training for _her_ new recruits.

Secondly, her last visit with Sajin was still whirling madly in her head, and even weeks after it had all happened. In many ways she was glad that Tetsuzaemon had interrupted them because she had no idea how she would have responded to Sajin's simple remark:

**_Maybe then you would have been mine._**

The words echoed through her, and almost daily. It wasn't as if she had no idea about how he felt for her. She did have a _slight_ inkling, but for some reason she had just kept it buried. Maybe she had been unsure as to how she would let matters progress. Maybe she was unsure as to how deep his feelings for her truly ran. Maybe she had just been too scared. Either way the moment she had become involved with Mayuri all else became background noise. That was until the Seventh's Captain had asserted himself, and at the _worst _possible time. Either way he had stirred up a pot, and one that was now threatening to boil over.

Thirdly, and the most important reason of all was that Mayuri had suddenly started avoiding her. When Itegumo had told her that Ashisogi Jizo had told her that Mayuri had left his office suddenly, and all riled up she had quickly gone out to her porch to wait for his imminent arrival. She knew that he would throw caution to the wind, and just to make a point make an entrance that would border on insurrection and carelessness. But it never came. She had waited in the cool evening, and scanning the grounds intently. Yet he never showed. When she had asked Itegumo what was going on she had been told that Ashisogi Jizo was being silent and uncooperative all of a sudden. Yet even that didn't surprise nor alarm her. She had merely shrugged her shoulders and gone back to bed. Gliding down into slumber she had figured that the next day she would seek him out, and smooth over his ruffled feathers.

That was _obviously_ not going to be the case.

When she had stopped over at the Twelfth the next day she had been told by Nemu that her Captain was not available, and probably wouldn't be for quite some time. But even then she had not become distressed; Mayuri was well known for immersing himself in his work, and it was always best not to disturb him when he was so occupied. Numerous times she had thought about having Itegumo speak to Ashisogi Jizo, but for some reason she held off. Something in the back of her head was telling her that wasn't the best idea at the time. So listening to her gut instinct she kept her peace. With no other options she had gone about her usual business, and just waited for him to contact her when he was finished or available.

But that time _never_ came.

After two weeks of silently sitting on her hands she had sent a note over to him, but no reply ever came back. Thinking that maybe he had read it and then simply not had time to reply she waited a few more days, and then sent another note over, but this time she _was_ given a reply, and it too along with Sajin's words now echoed madly through her brain:

**_I have neither the time nor the inclination to spend on such trivial matters._**

The words had been a slap in the face, and she had been exceedingly glad that she had been alone in her room when she had read them. For almost a quarter of an hour she had gone over the terse message again and again. She tried to read between lines and think how he thought, and maybe get _some _hidden message from the note, but none came. It always came out the same: he had neither the time nor the inclination to see her. There wasn't any two ways about it. It was what it was. Yet she _still_ kept in the back of her mind the idea that maybe, j_ust maybe_ he was only in a really, _really_ terrible mood for some reason, and that as soon as it had dissipated he would retract what he had written, and all would go back as to how it had been. That too however was not going to be the case, because as time went on nothing more was said.

Many times she stopped herself from marching over there and demanding an answer, but each and every time she stopped herself. In the end she just hadn't the courage to do it, because she knew that if it really was as it seemed she knew that nothing good would have come from it. There would have been a fight (and one which she would loose on all accounts), or she would just make a fool of herself. So she finally folded the paper away and placed it deep in the bottom of a drawer, and kept on as if nothing had happened. And as much as she had thought that her game face was perfect, it was soon obvious that others suspected or even knew something that she didn't.

Once again the whispers and the furtive looks had started back up, and just as they had when it had become known that her and Mayuri were a couple. Once again she did her best to ignore it all and rise above everything and everyone, but it was hard. Damn hard. Her patience and her feelings were once again stretched to their very limits. She busied herself with her work so that time would move quicker, and to the point that she not only dropped into her bed every night exhausted, but she had also missed the monthly Shinigami Womens Association Meeting. Well, it wasn't as if she could have faced any of them anyway right now.

Which was why she was now, and for the second time that month down in the sewers with her newbies, and doing general maintenance. Captain Unohana had raised a delicate brow at her choice, but had stayed quiet, and merely nodded her head and given Isane her orders. The gloomy atmosphere along with the ever present headache and heartache that she was feeling just made the trip both a curse and a blessing. It was a curse that being in the sewers just dragged her farther down in the dumps, and a blessing that the constant attention that she had to pay to her squad kept her mind constantly busy.

Looking about her she made sure that each and every one of them was where he or she should be, and not slacking off or performing their job incorrectly. There was very little talking, and what talking there was was usually work related. Moving between groups she praised, corrected, or admonished quietly. Making sure that their pace and direction was correct she felt confident enough to temporarily leave them and move further away from the group and farther into the tunnel. She and Captain Unohana had discussed this particular branch in that normally they would stop about where everyone was now, but due to an increase in both the Seireitei and Rukongai population the previously closed area would have to be reopened and cleaned so that new piping could be placed.

Looking at the structures around her with an architect's eye she assessed the true value of the proposition. The walls seemed sturdy enough, and there would be plenty of room once things were cleaned properly to have new piping placed. The ceiling however...Looking up she couldn't quite clearly see what lay above her. Raising her lantern high the light cast more upon the problem, but not enough. Putting her lantern down she performed a simple Kidou spell that would offer up a small and harmless ball of light, and one that she could easily direct upwards in order so that she could fully see the ceiling. As the golden orb slowly made its way higher Isane intently studied the walls that it illuminated in its passing. They were dirty and old, but what she could see they seemed stable. The light was almost at the top, and was now able to make visible that which she had not been able to see previously. What she saw made her eyes open wide in surprise. Then, as the light suddenly went out she turned and ran as if her life depended on it, and in many ways it did.

* * *

_**The Fourth Division**_

Captain Unohana was calmly making her way through her sick wards. She walked daily through the hospital, and checked each and every patient personally. It wasn't that she didn't trust any of her healers, but rather she wanted to keep abreast of all treatments and their progress. She might only stay a minute or two, or give nothing more then encouragement to her patient, or confer briefly with the assigned healer, but no matter what she prided herself on knowing everything that was going on in her division.

Everything except that which was going on with her Lieutenant. Retsu knew Isane as well as she knew herself. She had taken the young woman under her wing when she had first left the Academy as a new recruit and joined the Fourth. Retsu had seen in Isane a fire and deep commitment to healing those under her care, and to discharging her duty as a Shinigami to the best of her abilities. She had a natural talent as a healer, and the drive to learn, explore, and take constructive criticism that enabled her to let her talents and the love that she bore her profession through. Even the lesser and more unexciting tasks were given the same verve that she would with even the most complicated surgery. Her sweet personality and gentle hands went far to help ease the sufferings of others. All in all Retsu couldn't have asked for a better second in command.

So it was easily apparent to her that something about Isane was amiss. No matter how tranquil she might seem, or how natural she might try to be Retsu could tell that something was bothering her Lieutenant. Something so shattering that it caused Isane to place a mask over her face and a certain amount of distance around herself.

It wasn't in Retsu's personality to force anyone to tell her anything that they did not want to, and especially if it was of a personal nature. If Retsu had seen that Isane was not performing her job to the best of her ability or that she was in anyway hampering her duties then yes, she would sit the younger woman down and gently demand an explanation. But that wasn't the case. If anything Isane had gone above and beyond her normal capabilities, and had either intentionally or unintentionally placed herself beyond reproach. It was just that Retsu hated to see anyone in pain, and for any reason. She thought rather ruefully that if Aizen had come to _her_ instead of letting his perverted plans come to fruition then she would have done whatever she could have to helped to ease the man's sufferings. But be that as it may she was in a bind. She didn't want to push Isane further away or deeper into her sadness, and as it was now she was stuck in a quagmire. Until she decided that morning to do something so unlike her and so reprehensible that it almost gave her a moments pause in her plan.

Retsu in many ways viewed Isane as an adopted daughter more then she did her Lieutenant. When Isane had first come to her as an unseated, green, new Academy graduate a chord in Retsu was struck. The wide-eyed, highly talented, highly motivated, but naïve girl called out to her like a lost child. Retsu knew that if she was to ever have a child of her own then she would want him or her to be like Isane. Without even having to show any favoritism Isane had quickly risen through the ranks all on her own. Before anyone knew it Isane had become Retsu's right hand and Lieutenant of the Fourth. So as her self-appointed adoptive mother Retsu felt that it was time to do something that all parents do at one time or another with their children, and no matter how painful it was for all involved.

She decided to search Isane's room.

Retsu knew that somewhere in Isane's room lay the cause for the sudden heartache. Somewhere buried (but probably not too cleverly or secretly) Isane had put something away that would clue Retsu in on what the cause of the problem was.

For the first time ever Retsu had hurried through her rounds. She was grateful that no one was in any distress or that there were no emergencies that needed her immediate attention, as today would probably be her only open window of opportunity since Isane had decided for the second time to go down into the sewers for maintenance and training. When that had happened Retsu's mind had started to formulate a plan right then and there.

Walking through the hallways Retsu made sure to keep her ususal soft smile on her face and the tension out of her countenance, but she felt as if the guilt was a black cloud hanging over her head for all to see. It took everything that she had to keep her eyes passive and her body posture from curling inward even the slightest amount. This was just so unlike her that she almost couldn't believe that she was doing it, and a crushing guilt almost made her stop and turn right around, but knowing that the end justified the means she persevered.

Entering into Isane's room she quickly shut the door behind her and stood almost braced against it. A wave of violation of her own making rushed over her. She was in the private domain of another, and totally uninvited. Straightening her shoulders she moved to the center of the room and looked about her. Isane's room was neat, orderly, and showing no outward sign of anything wrong. Just like the woman herself. Retsu tried to think what Isane would have stowed away, or even where she might place it. Isane's character was not the type to have hidden compartments or false backs for storing personal articles. She wasn't geared like that. Instead, she would most probably tuck something away in a box placed in her closet, or just simply hide under clothing. Retsu looked at Isane's three drawer dresser and knew without a doubt that there was where she would look first, and she was glad to know that her first guess was the right one.

Opening the drawers she pushed down on the clothing in order to see if something not belonging there would draw her attention. Delicately looking through the carefully folded articles one by one it wasn't until she hit the bottom drawer that she was faced with her prize. Underneath and nestled among her spare winter clothing Retsu came up with a carefully folded purple scarf.

A scarf that was all too familiar.

It wasn't hard to tell that it was wrapped around a piece of paper. Stopping herself from performing the final motion of uncovering whatever it was Retsu felt herself at the point of no return To unravel the scarf and bring to light something that was so private and between two people felt like the ultimate sin to her. She was about to take a glimpse into something that was certainly not meant for her eyes. But her devotion to Isane propelled her forward. So with great care and determination she unwrapped the scarf and saw a crisp, neatly folded piece of paper laying among the purple silk. Placing the silk aside she opened the note and read it. Her eyes widened, and she had to read it more then once due to her incredulity. Ah, so it made _perfect_ sense now. All of Isane's behavior became perfectly clear.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed as a hot bolt of anger shot through her in defense of Isane. She was rapidly becoming furious at Mayuri. What was his reasoning behind this? Was he playing at some game? Or was there something even more diabolical at play, such as something that he could be possibly protecting her from? Retsu couldn't quite figure it out because both options seemed viable. On one hand she could easily see Mayuri's possible true intentions; from the beginning he must have been treating this all as some new and interesting experiment, and that after he had gleaned what he had needed decided to shut it down, and continue on with other more pertinent endeavors.

Yet at the same time...She as well as many other people had noticed a subtle change in Mayuri. He was still inclined to outrageous and perverse behavior, but he was also_ tempered_ somewhat in his actions. His affection for Isane was easily seen, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He was not one to show public displays of affection (or any at all for that matter), but his past actions and ill behavior were tied closely with what she thought of as growing need for her subordinate, and his inability to handle such new emotions. His gruff and even rough behavior and attitude towards her Lieutenant reminder her in many ways of her own lover. Zaraki too was rough and occasionally callous around the edges, but in private he was a very different man. _Very_ different. So her own experience with the other Captain helped her to understand Isane's own volatile and perverse relationship with Mayuri. There were probably many different layers to their association, and ones that neither she nor anyone else would ever see.

Maybe this was just a bumpy spot that they had hit, and like something that any other normal relationship would go through. Maybe they needed time, space, and privacy to work things out, and any interference from outsiders might just make things worse...If they couldn't learn and grow together then where would they end up?

Retsu packed the letter back into the scarf, and placed the package back where she found it. Making sure that the contents of the drawer looked as undisturbed as how she found it she stood to leave. Just as she was about to reach the door the first cries of alarm reached her.

* * *

_**The Seventh Division**_

Sajin sat in the open doorway of his room and looked out into the maple covered yard as he drank his tea. Sitting quietly by himself he contemplated his last meeting with Isane. He was mortified and ashamed of his behavior. What had caused him to blurt out such an inappropriate remark still haunted him. To add to the indignity his Lieutenant had arrived at the worst possible moment. Not only had he heard the traitorous remarks come from his own mouth, but to see him and Isane in such close proximity and with a definite aura of intimacy about them.

Like something in slow motion he could see Iba's astounded look on his face as he dropped the tray to the ground. He had struggled to rise and place distance between himself and Isane, but the steady, firm hand on his shoulder coupled with her steely look stopped him. She had looked over at Iba with no remorse on her face. Isane had calmly stood up, and walked over to Iba. Bending down she picked up the tray and its fallen contents, and then excused herself. Leaving the room at an unhurried pace and with her head held high she left the two alone.

That just left him and Iba staring dumbly at each other. Neither knew what to say or where to look. Finally Sajin cleared his throat and was about to say something (anything at this point would have sufficed), but Iba threw himself prostrate on the ground and screamed out his apologies for being so thoughtless, careless, and just plain stupid.

Seeing Iba's self-deprecating and thoroughly embarrassed behavior caused the world to start spinning again at its usual pace. Placating his Lieutenant and trying to explain the situation however just caused things to become uncomfortable again. Iba would not hear any of it. Taking a handkerchief from inside his kimono top he wiped the floor at top speed, and Sajin couldn't help but let a guilty smile creep over his face at watching such over-enthusiasm. More then once he was grateful to have Tetsuzaemon as his subordinate, but never as he did at that very moment. Tetsuzaemon truly_ did _like being his Lieutenant, and Sajin truly _did_ like his Lieutenant as a person. His loyalty and admiration for his Captain always shown through. It was for that reason why he now had invited Tetsuzaemon to join him for tea. He really _did _want to explain his suddenly erratic behavior. Sajin felt that the other man more then deserved it.

As he heard Iba's footsteps coming down the hallway he poured a second cup of tea and made sure that a comfortable cushion was in place for his guest. As Iba announced his presence he quietly called him in and motioned for Iba to take his place beside him.

"Captain," Iba said nodding and taking the proffered cup. Sipping slowly he turned so that he too was looking out over the courtyard. They stayed silently sipping tea together, and watching the breeze rustle gently through the trees.

Tetsuzaemon was on edge. He knew why he had been called, and in many ways he _dreaded_ it. First and foremost it was none of his business. It wasn't that he didn't want to get involved (which he seriously didn't) but he just felt that it was private matter between two (and he hoped to the God's that it wouldn't be three) people. He _liked _Isane, but he liked his Captain_ more._ His devotion to Komamura was two-hundred percent, and iron clad. He wasn't some blind, fanatical, devotee, but he knew honor and integrity when he saw it, and he saw that and more in Captain Komamura.

But still...a small, thought of betrayal was creeping around in the back of his mind. Captain Komamura and Isane...She was with Mayuri, but also playing his Captain? His Captain was being taken unfair advantage of! That_ must_ be it...His Captain-

"Lieutenant Iba, I can assume correctly that you know why you are here right now?" Komamura said and cutting through Iba's thoughts.

Not one to beat around the bush or lie he nodded.

"Yes, Captain. I can only assume that it is because of when I interrupted you and Lieutenant Kotetsu..."

Komamura nodded. "That is _correct_. I think that you need to know some of what was going on."

Iba placed his cup down and turned at the waist to look at his Captain. His face was lowered slightly, but not as if in deference; his face held a look of consternation and thoughtfulness on it. He gave a deep sigh and folded his arms across his wide chest.

"Captain, I cannot lay claim to know the extent of your relationship with Lieutenant Kotetsu. I do know that whatever it is your visits together are pleasing to you. That is the only thing that I care about. All the rest is secondary, if not tertiary."

Tetsuzaemon Finally looked at his Captain, and with an intensity that even his dark sunglasses couldn't hide. Whatever path his Captain had chosen he- Tesuzaemon- would walk it with him, and by his side.

Sajin put his own cup down and smiled."You are more then kind to this poor soul, Lieutenant. But...but I do not think that things are as_ grave _as you might think they are."

Iba frowned. "Captain, you don't have to explain-"

"No, Tetsuzaemon, I know that I do not have to explain anything, but rather, I _want_ to. I _want_ you to see that no one is to blame. Or, if anyone is to blame then it should all be placed on _my_ shoulders."

Holding his hand up he stopped Iba from commenting.

Turning so that he was looking forward again he too folded his arms over his own large chest. "I will not lie, for it would be dishonorable to do so, and say that I do not hold certain..._feelings_ for Isane. It would taint something that should only be held as sterling and uncorrupted. But due to present circumstances they must remain nothing more then wishful thinking..."

"I am not one to spread nor start gossip, Captain, but...but it is_ said t_hat things are _not_ as they once were," Iba said softly.

Sajin shifted his eyes over to his Lieutenant quickly. "What do you mean by that?"

Iba took a deep breath and scratched at his chin. "I have heard through the ranks that Captain Kurotsuchi is not paying as much attention to Lieutenant Kotetsu as he used to..."

Sajin now turned so that he was almost facing Iba. His face was grim, but a certain hopeful light was in his eyes. "Are you saying that..."

"That Captain Kurotsuchi has maybe _dumped_ Lieutenant Kotetsu..."

Sajin was about to jump up in rage, when he stopped himself. The first thought that came to his mind was: _that bastard._ He had _always _known that the twisted man from the Twelfth was not good enough for his Isa-chan. That it was only a matter of time before he took advantage of her, and then threw away a golden opportunity that anyone else would have been grateful for. Kurotsuchi had taken what he _himself _had always wanted, and then thrown it carelessly aside. The man had _certainly_ proven his unworthiness.

But at the same time, he now possibly might have a free and clear avenue before him. This might be his moment of opportunity and truth. It wasn't the most ideal time or one of his choosing, but he knew more then anyone that one had to strike while the iron was hot. It could be that_ now _he could right a wrong turn of events.

Just as he was about to speak both his and Iba's heads jerked in simultaneous response. A warning alarm was being rung somewhere across the Seiretei, and it seemed to be coming from the direction of the Fourth.

* * *

_**The Twelfth Division**_

Nemu was standing next to her Captain as they were watching a squad perform some basic exercises. Just because the majority of them excelled at science did not mean that they could also let their Shinigami duties and skills become lax. He was watching them with a critical eye and occasionally barking out critiques and orders.

All movement stopped when the alarm warning reached their ears. Almost as one the squad and even some that had been indoors came out to investigate looked towards their Captain and Lieutenant expectantly, and waiting for their orders to possibly deploy.

"What are you all _gawking_ at?! Get back to your duties," Mayuri snapped back at them.

Hesitantly, but to a man they all obeyed.

"Will we be answering the call, Captain?" Nemu said quietly from his side.

Narrowing his eyes and sneering he growled at his Lieutenant. "And what makes you think that alarm has _anything_ to do with us?"

"Because it seems to be emanating from the Fourth," she said softly.

Turning slowly towards her his eyes burned coldly at her.

"That has _nothing_ to do with _any _of us," he said in a chilly voice.

Bowing in acquiescence Nemu kept her silence.

Mayuri turned back to watching his squad, but it was apparent to Nemu that his whole body thrummed with tension and concern. She merely folded her hands neatly across her front and refrained from any further comment. Suddenly he turned around and started stalking back towards his office, but Nemu could easily make out his terse but mumbled remark:

_" Sentimental emotions are for fools"_

Nemu just silently watched him go, and with an inscrutable look on her face.

* * *

_**The Seireitei Underground Sewers**_

Isane could neither see nor breathe very well. She was disoriented, and not sure as to where she was or what she had been doing. A heavy weight was pressing down upon her, and she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that what she could hear was muffled and sounded far away. Moving from consciousness to unconsciousness she couldn't even be sure what was real or not. Her brain was foggy and it was starting to pound with a swiftly rising headache. Trying to move she found that her entire body was pinned somehow, but by what she couldn't tell.

A few tears escaped from beneath her lids. She had never felt more alone in her entire life than she did right then and there. She felt totally on her own, and away from everything and everyone that she knew. The sudden feeling of dread was so great that any struggle to either move or stay awake became too much. Slowly, and with a certain amount of anticipation she let herself drift fully into the waiting blackness.

* * *

**End A/N: **Major hugs, kisses, and deepest appreciation go out to my wonderful reviewers~~ Blacktalon117, , Wheelwright, nickeledwards, gaaralover1989, x nihilo, subakukyuu, darkangel1910, SarissaDiablo, Seireitei's Storyteller, Sonnie, Kumomi, Bankai Betty, haikufishy, SevenSamCham, Sakura Mau Toki, Walidah21, LGR, .fire333, MissBrown22241, Renji's Girl, Ryokokalinchan, Anonymous, Tiko 8, Nagasasu, and queenelizabeth. I hope that I didn't leave anyone out...but if I did it wasn't on purpose!

I just_ love_ all your Nome de Plumes!

I also want to send out a 'thank you' to those that have alerted/faved this- I love seeing those emails as well!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Calamity**_

Every calamity is a spur and valuable hint

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_**The Twelfth**_

Mayuri closed the door behind him just as the last alarm echoed across the courtyard. Walking towards his desk he stopped in the middle of the room, and with both fists clenched tightly in rage before him. He didn't know who he was more mad at: himself, or...himself. No matter how many times he thought about the pile of shit that he was standing in he always came to the same conclusion: somehow, incredibly, most probably erroneously _he_ was to blame. It irked him _so badly_ that it just made him madder, and when he got mad he got determined, and when he got determined he got narrow minded, and when_ that_ happened he closed himself off to everyone and everything around him. Of course, that usually meant that he was in the middle of some important experiment, and on the cusp of some monumental revelation that he just couldn't be bothered with such trivial things as disturbances.

He visibly winced at the word 'trivial'.

The circumstances surrounding _that_ word had not been one of his... _grander_ moments... He was certainly able to see that in retrospect. Writing that _damn note_ had been when his emotions had been running high due to chiding not only from Ashisogi Jizo, but Isane and Itegumo as well. He had felt like a school boy that had been fucked with, and then laughed at. There was very little that he couldn't handle; he could deal with being questioned, maligned, or even physically attacked. That all came part and parcel with his job as both a scientist and a shinigami. One _had_ to expect those of lesser intelligence to question his methods, motives, or strength. Every single time he would have to straighten out the individual in question, and either make them see the error of their ways through sheer intelligence, or the use of deadly force. Sometimes both, but those were the most _satisfying_ times. It was a two-fer, and he liked the added bonus of never having to hear stupidity fall ever again from that person. It made life so simple.

But _ridicule_ was another beast altogether. The _worst_ times that he had spent in The Nest were when his guards had taken their pleasure not with his physical pain or deprivation, but when he had been jeered and mocked at. Those were his _darkest_ times. Even his sarcastic retorts or cold silences never could give him _quite_ the satisfaction that he had craved; to burst through the cell's holding bars and spells, and then tear his tormentors apart. He was trapped and helpless. He could do nothing until his guards had decided that_ they_ had had enough, and then left on their own. Then he was left with his inner thoughts as they replayed the words over and over in his mind. The frustration became like a madness that built steadily over the years. It would become compounded, and become ingrained in his mind until they became many layers upon layers. It became almost like a sickness.

So when he had found out that the three had been making fun of him it all rushed back in a hot tsunami of emotions and memory. It couldn't be stopped, and all he could do was what he couldn't do before: _escape_. Leave them all behind. Unfortunately (or fortunately for them) he had to close his mind to Ashisogi Jizo, and stay away from Isane until he could compose himself. After that he could possibly explain his behavior, and maybe even somehow make up to her without having to make it _seem_ that _that_ was what he was doing. Not that he was in the wrong in any way. Of course not.

So he did everything that he could to avoid her. It was for her own good of course. She might not have seen it that way, but that was what it was none the less. Even through his foul temper he could feel her pain, and that just added to his own discomfort, and which in turn fueled his already churning emotions. It had been like oil being thrown on a bed of hot coals. All he had really wanted to do with the note was keep her at bay for a bit, but writing it when he had, and in the temper that he had been in just proved to be not the smartest thing. But then again, he never once claimed to be perfection.

The Gods themselves also seemed to be mocking him as just as he was about to try and confront her was when he started to hear _whispers_ of two things that _really_ set his blood boiling: people _incorrectly_ speculating about his private life, and Komamura Sajin trying to horn in on his territory.

He didn't care if people talked about him. That had been going on for years, and their jealousy and/or stupidity wasn't _his_ problem (until it affected him directly of course). It was the fact that they had been _incorrect_ that _really_ sent sparks flying. He knew that he wasn't the most liked or even the most trusted of the Thirteen Gotei Captains. So what? That didn't hamper him in his duties in any way, shape, or form. He _liked _the fact that people were afraid of him, and there were many reasons that they _should_ be. Each and every captain was feared. They were _Captains_ for fucks sake. Even the seemingly benign and drunken Kyoraku was given his due deference. They shouldered heavy weights and responsibilities . People _should_ feel intimidated around them. Besides, it also just made for some amusing pastimes on his part as well.

But as to Isane? He _hadn't _dumped her, and not that it was anyone's business. _What_ _bullshit_. After everything that he had been through? _Hardly_...They were both made of sterner stuff, and especially her. He just _hated _when people believed (and worse- perpetuated) false findings. That grated on his nerves, and made him despise all the weaker minds around him. It was so hard to be the only one clued in on everything, and all the time.

But then came the whisper about _Komamura_...It had reached his ears like a creeping, deadly mist, and when _that _had happened his nerves had become raw with anger and disbelief.

Shinigami were the _worst_ drunks and gossips. It was natural that having to deal with death all the time one had to do _something_ to decompress, and most found the joys of alcohol helped in the process. He never forbade drunken revelries among his own division. As long as things didn't get too out of hand, or he didn't directly hear about them he let sleeping dogs lay. Unfortunately, where there was flowing alcohol there was also bound to be flapping tongues. And during one of those occasions Lieutenant Iba (he could only deduce, be hadn't as of yet any _confirmation_...) had spilled incoherent, drunken babblings about Isane being in close proximity to the mangy mutt of the Seventh. That just sent his blood to _boiling_. He became _furious_ with _everybody_. He was _incensed_ that Komamura had not heeded his warning. He was _confounded_ that Ashisogi Jizo had not said anything. He was _hurt_ that Isane had been...What, exactly? She hadn't been intimate with him, or even kissing him(and that made him shudder at the visual), but still, she _had _been _touching_ him...Hadn't they had a conversation regarding Komamura once before?

Whatever it was that had happened or whatever had been said to whomever didn't really matter, as word through the Shinigami Grapevine had swiftly gone into over-load. Information had quickly become warped and distorted, and to the point that it had become simultaneously ridiculously amusing and deeply offending. There was _no way_ that he could see her now without having every eye upon them, and that was something that he was _not_ prepared to do right now. Besides, she was a strong girl, and he knew that as soon as everything died down (or, as soon a new scandal would take its place and their attention) he would go to her, and see what she had to say about the matter.

He knew that most people would advise him for the sake of her feelings to go over there right now, but emotions played next to nothing in his daily affairs. Passion _always_ clouded judgment and reason, and nothing good _ever _came of that. If he had gone over there at that time then he wasn't sure about what would have transpired between them. Most probably a wicked argument, and he wasn't in the mood for such melodrama. Besides, sentimentality _was_ for fools.

And standing there as he was he was starting to think that maybe _he_ _was _such a fool...

Closing his eyes briefly he let his shoulders uncharacteristically slump. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He wondered what could be going on over at the Fourth for them to call such an alarm. The Fourth usually _responded _to alarms, and not _initiate_ them. So because of that the circumstances must be unusual to say the least.

Just as he was about to throw caution and common sense to the four winds a knock was sounded at his door.

"What is it," he snapped impatiently.

Nemu opened the door and bowed. "Captain, word has spread that there has been an incident in one of the underground tunnels, and that a squad of the Fourth has become trapped."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, but kept his back to his Lieutenant. "_So_? And how does _that_ have anything to do with _us_?"

"The information coming out says that it was Lieutenant Kotetsu and her squad."

Mayuri's eyes flashed open wide. Turning around swiftly he glared at Nemu. "Is the information _correct_, or just _rumor_? Well, is it or isn't it?! _Answer me_!"

Nemu's face remained impassive, and her voice lowly modulated. "The information was from Captain Unohana herself."

Mayuri remained silent for a brief moment. "What _else_ did she say?"

"She said nothing else, Captain. Those were her only words."

Trapped. Underground. _Isane_. He knew for a fact that Isane was afraid of the dark, and no matter how hard she tried to conceal it from those around her. It _petrified_ her, and now...

Mayuri turned back around, and glared at the wall in front of him. Grasping Ashisogi Jizo tightly he remained silent for a moment, but then he turned back again to face Nemu, and with a grim look of determination on his face.

"Gather up a squad of those that are most familiar with the sewer system. I want those that can find their way around in pitch blackness if need be. And make it _fast_," he said in way of parting.

Nemu nodded and backed out of the room, and went to tell the team that was already assembled outside that they would be leaving directly.

Mayuri looked down at Ashisogi Jizo, and shook his head.

"You have a lot to explain for, Ashisogi Jizo. But for now it will look like you and Itegumo will get your wish..."

The voice that had kept quiet these past weeks burst through his skull with a harsh but warm welcome.

_**About time...**_

Mayuri gave a short but cynical laugh.

"It appears that maybe you were all right after all. It appears that I _am_ a sentimental fool..."

_**There is nothing foolish about sentimentality, Mayuri-sama. It only becomes foolish when one allows their pride to stand in the way...**_

"Well, we shall see about that, now won't we, Ashisogi Jizo?"

Turning around he flashed out of his office to lead his troops.

_**The Fourth**_

Captain Unohana's voice was calm as she gave her orders, but people close by could see the tense lines around her eyes and mouth. They could also see her furtively glancing at the front gates of the Fourth, as if waiting for something or _someone_ to appear. Every moment that they delayed meant that the stranded men and women down in the tunnels were possibly in danger, if not already dead. They hoped not. Everyone hoped that the frantic and almost incoherent report of the green recruit was way over-blown. They hoped that when they got there Isane and those with her were covered with nothing more then bruises and dirt. Silent prayers to the Gods were offered up in the hopes that their friends (and even family in one instance) would be found in relative good health.

Seeing that all was ready, and that no more time could be spared Captain Unohana rallied her troops, and made quickly for the front gate. As she was about to leave she was met by not only Captain Komamura and some men from the Seventh, but by Mayuri and a squad of his own from the Twelfth. She looked both relieved and wary. She knew that they might possibly need all the help that they could get, and the fact that here to assist were the two captains with the largest Bankai helped to assuage some of her fears. On the other hand, the last thing she needed at this moment was to be in the middle of a cock fight over a woman who was in this very moment most probably in peril.

She could see the storm brewing. Komamura's ears were back, and a low growl could be heard emanating from his massive chest. He stared predatorily at Kurotsuchi as if any moment he would tear the man limb from limb with his bare hands. His one hand was on the hilt of his sword while the other was clenched at his side. Lieutenant Iba was behind and to the side, but he too looked tense and wary.

Mayuri however looked acidic, and his eyes were malevolent above a snarling mouth. The palm of one hand was resting on the top of Ashisogi Jizo's hilt, and the other was deep inside the front of his haori, but touching what she didn't want to even speculate upon. Nemu too was off to the side and behind her captain, and her impassive gaze never left that of Lieutenant Iba.

Retsu knew immediately that she had to take control of things before either of them did.

"Captains, how glad I am to see both of you. So without any further delay please follow me to the tunnel entrance, and let's-"

"Captain Unohana," Mayuri said interrupting Retsu smoothly, and sparing her not even a second glance. "I believe that both our squads are more than capable of taking care of this problem. We have no need for any outside interference..."

"_Outside interference_? I am no more of an outside interference then _you_ are, Kurotsuchi," Komamura said in a low snarl. "In fact, if anything I would be more of a welcome sight than you would be at this moment."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes and sneered contemptuously. "I do not see how _you_ could be a welcome sight at _anytime_, or to _anyone_ for that matter. This can be easily handled by the Twelfth and the Fourth. The Seventh can go back to their _kennel_s."

The Sevenths gathered members mumbled and grumbled loudly at the slur, and Iba could be seen saying something angrily to his captain. Komamura just shook his head and flicked an ear back and forth.

"Gentlemen, we will _all _go-" Retsu started to say, but was cut off this time by Komamura.

"You dishonor not only the coat that you wear, but all those that you come in contact with," Komamura said uncharacteristically ignoring Unohana. "It is best that you and yours _slither_ back to your dungeon labs, and stick to what you know best: destroying that which was once vibrant and alive."

Simultaneously all three Captains let out a burst of reiatsu, but it was Unohana's that won the show. Many people seemed to forget that the quiet and gentle healer could be at times anything but. For a brief moment she out-shown her male comrades, and with her terrible beauty so rarely seen beat them quickly into submission.

"_Captains_! I will _not _allow myself to be delayed any further. You can either come or not, but I am hoping that you both come...Now, let me pass," she said moving forward, and motioning for those behind her to follow without fear.

Not missing a beat Mayuri fell into step beside Retsu, but not without a petty sneer at his rival who was silently bringing up the rear.

"Mayuri, that is both childish and inappropriate," Retsu said snapping at her companion. "I am _seriously_ getting tired of having to play House Mother to you other captains. Try and act as if you _deserve_ your position," she said with an irritated side long glance.

Mayuri just smirked, but he turned to look ahead, and his face became grim.

"Don't you think that maybe we should light a fire under it Retsu? This meandering is certainly _not_ appropriate."

Without a word Retsu maliciously flash-stepped away, but with two captains and their squads hot on her heels.

_**The Sewers**_

_Isane_

Isane woke again to pitch blackness, but it wasn't necessarily because she was underground. Grit and dirt kept her eyes tightly closed, and her body produced constant tears in order to rinse the grim from her eyes. She tried to pull a hand to her face, but found herself pinned tightly so that she was virtually immobile. The only thing that she could tell was that she was partially on her side, and that her head hung down at a slight angle. Beyond that she had no clue as to what was going on or how long it had been. All she could remember was that when the ball of light had illuminated the ceiling she knew immediately that there would be trouble. Seeing the faulty and partially decomposed ceiling caused a shiver to run down her spine, and one that quickly made her insides clench as they started to fall apart right before her stunned eyes. The moment that her ball of light was enveloped by a hail of broken pieces of the ceiling Isane knew that she had to get out as fast as she could. But even flash-stepping away wasn't fast enough, as all of a sudden the ceiling caved in on her. Dodging falling chunks wasn't good enough, and before she knew it a piece had hit her, and quickly brought her down. She hadn't been pinned the first time that she had woken up, so something further must have happened to cause the weight on her to shift. Coughing and trying her best to move she quickly found that there was nothing she could do. She was pinned tightly, and with no hope of extracting herself. All she could do was wait for the help that she knew _had_ to be coming.

She was scared and uncomfortable, but not to the point that she could neither think semi-coherently nor feel that any moment she would run out of air. It wasn't the best place to find herself, but neither was it the worst. Isane kept telling herself over and over that sooner rather then later _someone_ would haul her out of this. Her captain just _had_ to be on the way...

The only other unfortunate thing about this was that her tie to Itegumo was hazy and tenuous. She couldn't raise her snow cat. That frightened her more than her own predicament. If she could have spoken to Itegumo then she might have been able to get a word out, and most probably to Ashisogi Jizo.

Thinking about the other zanpaktou made Isane immediately think about Mayuri. She was both sad and mad about the whole thing. She was saddened that for some reason he was upset with her, and for what she had no idea. All she knew was that for a brief moment of time she had never been happier. Their relationship could certainly not have been called normal by any means, but that was one of the things that she _liked_ so much about it. People thought automatically that _he_ was the abnormal one, but in many respects she considered _herself_ the abnormal one. She would _never _be as smart or as brave as he was. Mayuri to her was a man that was confident in not only his position, but more importantly in who he was, and the whole world could go to Hell for all he cared. She on the other hand...she was a woman that most probably would never reach Bankai, and would always have the moniker of being 'impetuous' attached to her name. Rarely could people see beyond her gangliness or her owl-eyed stare (one past date had told her that her saucer-like eyes creeped him out...). Two things that she could not help, but were always attributes that people focused on.

She was also angry at him as well. If he hadn't been acting the ass then she never would have been here in the first place. If she hadn't felt the need to hide herself away, and run down here for some non-important busy work then she would have never found herself in this mess to begin with.

She was _so_ going to give him a piece of her mind when she got out of here...And whether he liked it or not. She would go over to his division if she had to, and she wouldn't care if he threw her out. She would _still_ give him a piece of her mind, and a tongue lashing that he would _never_ forget.

Suddenly her spirits plummeted down. What if they _didn't _find her? What if she wasn't the only one trapped here, and the rest of her squad was as well? Then what? How long would it take after she was over-due before anyone came looking for them? It certainly wouldn't be days, but how many hours? Plus, they would have to go through the long, winding, bifurcating expanse of tunnels just to get to them. What if she was the last in line? Would she hear them? Would she be able to wake Itegumo and have her zanpaktou send out a distress?

Isane was starting to become unraveled again when a clear but unknown voice called to her from deep within.

_**We come**_

The voice was there for a brief moment, and just as fast it was gone again. She had _never_ heard that voice before. Its childish timber yet adult strength was new to her, and it made her freeze up. She tried calling to it again, but there was no response. Isane screamed inside her mind to try and make a re-connection, but still there was no answer. All was silent.

_**The Sewers**_

_The Fourth_

_The Twelfth_

_The Seventh_

Retsu, Mayuri, and Sajin stood at a fork, and where they were impatiently waiting for one of the trainees to point the direction for them to take next. Before that could happen Mayuri's eyes widened, and with a snarled cry he dashed off down the left passageway, and leaving everyone behind him to wonder what he was about, and to try and catch up.

_**The Sewers**_

_Mayuri _

At a break neck run Mayuri paid no heed to those that called out to him from behind. He had no time for them. The moment that Ashisogi Jizo had told him which passage to take he _knew _what he had to do. He _knew _where he had to go. He _knew _who he wanted out of harm's way, and back into the light.

_**We are almost there, Mayuri-sama! Run! RUN! She is so scared...**_Ashisogi Jizo said plaintively.

_I am running, damn it! I am almost there...Tell her..._

_ **I have, but I can't anymore. I cannot wake up Itegumo! Save Itegumo!**_

_Fuck Itegumo! _

_ **Oh, Mayuri-sama...! I can't hear Itegumo!**_

_Itegumo will mean nothing if I can't get to Isane! Where is she?!_

_ **She is there!** _Ashisogi Jizo said excitedly.

_Where?!_

_**There! There! **_

_Where there?! Stop fucking around, and just tell me!_

_**Underneath that large pile!**_

The only place that Ashisogi Jizo could mean was the large, one-story pile of broken bits of rock off to the right. Just looking at the large pieces he knew that even with someone of Zaraki's inhuman strength would have had a hard time pulling apart. Without even giving it a second thought he did the only thing that he knew could help in such dire circumstances. Pulling out Ashisogi Jizo his voice bounced off the silent, grave-like tunnel with deathly clarity.

"Bankai."

**The Fourth**

Isane woke up slowly, and with each moment that they layer of unconsciousness fell from her the pain shooting through her entire body became more horribly apparent. It felt as if every nerve was on fire and every muscle either in a knot or made of rubber. She had _never_ felt this bad. The worst part about it was that the pain in her head stopped her from trying to make any sort of decent assessment of any kind. Even opening her eyes was too much of a hardship. The only thing that she could readily tell was that instead of being pinned by rubble she was now laying on a soft mattress, and covered by a thin blanket. The smells were no longer of dankness or slight sewage, but of cleanliness and slight disinfectants. The warmth of the room accompanied by feelings of gratitude and salvation caused her to become infused with an over-whelming feeling of joy. _She was safe_. She could feel the warmth and security of the light upon her. Tears of happiness slipped from beneath her lids, and she started to shake from the wave of emotions running through her.

A hand suddenly came out and wiped at the excess fluid, but even then she found that she couldn't open her eyes. Trying but failing at seeing clearly she tried her best to raise a hand to her face to help aid in the process. Her arms felt like lead, and she just couldn't raise them. It was then that whomever was by her bedside next took a damp cloth and gently patted at her eyes. Finding that the additional ministrations helped immensely she was finally able to open them. Able now to properly see who it was caused her to widen her eyes in surprise, and her lips to tremble slightly.

Holding the cloth in one hand and leaning over her with a stoic look was Mayuri. His eyes rapidly searched her face, and after finding whatever it was that he was looking for he gave a small grunt, and sat back down. Placing the cloth back on the table next to her bedside he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"You, Lieutenant Kotetsu, are a pain in the ass."

Isane was silent, as all she could do was watch him wordlessly. Too much was happening, and too quickly. She had no idea what had happened, she had no idea how Mayuri came to be there, and then to have him say _that_...How _like_ him, she thought ruefully. How like Mayuri to be at the right place at the right time, but yet say the wrong thing, or at least with her. But then again, maybe it wasn't the wrong thing...

"What happened?" Isane croaked out.

Mayuri raised a sardonic brow and smirked. "Your adventures as a human sewer rat proved to be your undoing. _You_ caused all kinds of calamity and scandal," he said chuckling. "People will be talking about it, and you for years to come."

Isane blanched at the idea. Trying her best to move herself into a sitting position (and failing miserably) all she could muster was a weak side to side motion. All she could accomplish was to have the sheet covering her bunch up uncomfortably around her.

Making a noise of disgust Mayuri stood up, and rather harshly snapped the bedding back into place. Frowning down at her impatiently he glared her into immobility.

"Stop trying to move about. All you are doing is making a mess of things...Just...just _lay_ there!"

Isane stopped immediately, and watched as he fussed over her. Not that he would _ever _consider it fussing. He would most probably view it as tidying up her mess (yet again?). Seeing that he was satisfied with his actions he sat himself down next to her once again, but this time folded his arms across his chest in clear irritation.

Isane couldn't help but let a small smile creep up. He never looked more appealing to her than when he was irritated. It didn't make him cute by any means, but it _did _make him attractive for some reason. As his ire rose so did her happiness. No one could be quite the elitist curmudgeon that he could be. He was in a class all his own.

"Mayuri..." she said in a soft but scratchy voice. She tried to say more, but he cut her off with a gruff motion of his hand.

"Save it, Isane. Just go back to sleep."

"But how can I sleep now that _you_ are here?" Isane's smile was still in place, and she tried her hardest to move her hand closer to him in order to just gain that small amount of contact with him that the act would give.

Seeing her futile efforts he sighed heavily, and gently placed his own hand over hers, and giving her a slight squeeze, but all the while acting as if the hand was made of the thinnest porcelain. What _really_ made her glad was that he _kept_ it there. Just feeling his hand covering her own made her heart pound slightly faster. She wondered if he could feel it as well...

"As exciting as contact with me is if you do not contain yourself I will be_ forced_ to give you an _injection_ to calm your nerves, and knock you out. Now, you don't want that, do you?" He smirked down at her, and then chuckled softly at her obvious lack of fear.

"How _romantic_..." she said dryly.

He shook his head and gave an impatient sigh. "Now is certainly _not_ the time for any sort of _romance_. How _inappropriate _you can be at times."

Looking at him seriously she rubbed a thumb along one of his digits. "Mayuri, about the past few weeks-"

"This is also neither the time _nor_ the place for such _discussions_. We can talk about any of that maybe later."

His eyes bored into hers, and seemed to brook no further talk on the matter, but Isane shook her head. "Maybe later? No Mayuri, _now_ is the _perfect_ time-"

"I said 'no', Isane. Certainly _not_ _now._ Stop being _so difficult_ for once."

Isane's mouth pursed, and her eyes narrowed. "I think that now _is_ the perfect time, Mayuri. I want a few things _explained_ to me..."

Glaring down at her, and even gripping her fingers a little tighter his body became visibly tense. "When I say 'no', I mean 'no'. I _hate_ having to explain myself, and especially more then once...You are _smarter_ then that, Isane."

"Obviously I must _not_ be, if I have to have everything spelled out for me in a simplistic manner."

"You are just being surly and difficult as usual."

"Hah! _You_ take the number one spot for that, Mayuri, and you know it." Watching the frown that lacked real emotion behind it she smiled slightly. "I often think that you take pride in being such an elitist curmudgeon."

Narrowing his eyes back at her his mouth became a firm line. "Now you have gone _too far_, Lieutenant Kotetsu. To malign and insult a Captain is a punishable offense. You obviously do not know your place..."

"Oh, and where is _that_, I wonder?" she answered softly, and with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

Mayuri looked like he was about to answer, but then stopped himself. Still holding her hand he never the less looked to the side, and stared at the wall silently and intently. Isane couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on behind those golden orbs, and at the moment she didn't even want to try.

Both stayed as they were, and just silently held hands. The moments ticked by, but neither capitulated and spoke first. It was as if they were at a stand off of some kind. The air hung heavy between them, but neither budged and spoke. Just as things seemed to become too much between them soft footsteps could be heard coming their way.

Captain Unohana entered quietly, and a large smile was on her face and in her eyes when she gazed at Isane. When Isane saw her she tried to rise, but was practically pushed down by Mayuri. Giving him a scowl that he pointedly ignored she turned to her captain with tears in her eyes.

"_Captain_! I am so glad to see you! I am so very, _very _sorry for all the trouble that I-"

Standing on the other side of the bed opposite Mayuri she pushed some hair away from Isane's forehead. "There is no need to be sorry, Isane. You have done nothing wrong. In fact, it is _I _who am sorry for everything that has happened. I am just glad to see that there was relatively little damage to you. However, you will have to stay in bed for a few days so that you may recover and gain your strength back."

"Is everyone else alright, Captain?" Isane couldn't help but think about the squad that had been with her. "Are they unharmed?"

Retsu gave Mayuri a pointed look, and one that he clearly chose to ignore. Instead, he looked as if he had never noticed it. Clearing her throat she smiled down once again at her subordinate.

"Everyone is doing _much_ better, and discharges should start over the next few days."

Isane's eyes became wide. She looked from one captain to the other. "_What happened_?" she said in a breathless whisper.

"No need to concern yourself, Isane. J_ust go to sleep_," Mayuri said with a glare in Retsu's direction.

Retsu of course ignored it. "Captain Kurotsuchi here discharged his Bankai in a closed area, and in doing so he wrecked not only the tunnel system, but the housing above it. He _also_ ended up _poisoning_ half the rescue team..." Retsu said with a beaming smile.

Isane looked up at Mayuri with a stunned look. "_Mayuri_! Why would you_ do_ that?!"

Mayuri looked mad enough to spit nails, but at the same time a slight flush could be seen, and even with his mask of white and black face paint in place. He glared daggers at Unohana, but the other woman paid him no heed. She laughed softly, and gave her version of a snarky smirk. Clearing her face quickly as if ashamed at being caught at such a childish action she looked down at Isane, and patted her shoulder lightly.

"It appears that Captain Kurotsuchi was _so determined_ to rescue you, and get you out from underneath that rubble that he threw all caution _and_ common sense to the winds, and didn't stop to think for even a _moment_ that maybe Ashisogi Jizo _wouldn't fit_ in the tunnel area... And indeed, he did not."

"Ashisogi Jizo fit _just fine_, I'll have you know," he said sarcastically to Retsu. "The area was ready for demolition anyway."

Retsu raised a fine brow. "And what about all the shinigami that were affected by Ashisogi Jizo's poisonous breath?"

"You're all alive, aren't you? _Be grateful_..." Mayuri gave Retsu such a dead panned look that both women couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Retsu quickly composed herself, and nodded. "Yes, I am. Though to have my hospital wards once again over-flowing with wounded does put my staff back to working double-time again, and so soon!"

"Be glad that you have a job," Mayuri mumbled. "Be glad that _someone _considers you useful...

"But how did you find me?" Isane looked at Mayuri, and squeezed his hand when he wouldn't look at her right away. Her eyes suddenly became wide at some realization. "Oh! Mayuri, was that _Ashisogi Jizo _that spoke to me?!"

Mayuri shrugged, and seemed as if he was suddenly uncomfortable for some reason. He also stayed suspiciously silent.

Retsu however looked over at Mayuri with new interest. "Captain Kurotsuchi, how _interesting_...A zanpaktou speaking to another person _not_ his master? How interesting indeed...That is _unheard_ of..."

"And certainly _none of your business_," he snapped out. He let go of Isane's hand, and stared furiously at Unohana over Isane. His fists clenched and his reiatsu spiked slightly. "That is something entirely between Lieutenant Kotetsu and myself, and I _never _want to hear anything about it. From anyone..."

"You will of course have to bring it up to General Yamamoto during your meeting with him..." she said evenly, and ignoring the man's ire. "_That_ is something that _certainly _needs to be discussed."

"I don't see why..." Mayuri sneered and waived his hand dismissively in the air before him. "Besides, I know my duty as well as anyone, Captain Unohana. It is not _your_ place to remind me."

"No, but it _is_ General Yamamoto's place." Retsu suddenly dropped the amused smile. "I wouldn't obfuscate any of this, Captain. He isn't too pleased already, and any games on your part will not bode well, for either of you." Retsu looked from one to the other, and with a serious look on her face.

Isane shot up, and winced as she did. Mayuri instinctively reached out, and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing the gentle smile return to Retsu's face he chose to ignore it, and instead gave a disgruntled look to Isane.

"_Difficult woman_...What nonsense are you thinking about now?"

Isane clutched at his sleeve, and looked at him with doe-eyes. "Mayuri! Are you in _trouble_ because of me?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes and scoffed. "_Hardly_. The Old Man just wants to talk with me about what happened. Nothing more, and nothing less. Contain yourself."

Isane looked between the two captains with a worried look, but let herself be set back into place. Closing her eyes she took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Some healer you are, Retsu. Do you make it a habit to scare and worry all your patients? Is _that_ how you empty out your wards?"

Retsu smiled benignly, and shook her head. "I will be leaving now. I trust that you will not over stay your welcome, Captain Kurotsuchi? Please take care to modulate your voice as well as your temper..."

Before Mayuri could snap out an angry retort Retsu was already half way out the door. Gritting his teeth at the retreating back of the other captain in frustration he shook his head and looked back down at the once again sleeping Isane, and thought about what Retsu had said.

She hadn't been altogether incorrect. It was uncommon, and very much so for zanpaktou to speak to anyone but their wielder. Most pairs rarely if ever connected together, and not even adding the factor of a third person into the equation. But there _had_ been instances when a zanpaktou could, on occasion speak to another person. It was rare, but it _had_ been known to happen. He had the proof in his data banks. But the circumstances surrounding the instances were _always _unique. He found it incredibly exciting to think that now he too was one of those unique circumstances.

He was however not too excited to think about his upcoming meeting with General Yamamoto. He also never thought for a moment that it would just be the two of them either. Most probably all the other captains would be there as well. Protocol and circumstances demanded it. He would have to divulge way too many secrets of the Shinigami Research Institute for his liking. The Old Man as well as all the others would want _detailed_ information, and how much detail, or more importantly how _personal_ was something that he was _not_ looking forward too. He had already pretty much decided _what_ he would say, and _how_ he would say it. The story had to be told _just right_... He would divulge enough information to satisfy, but not enough so that his comfort zone would be breached. He _did_ have his ethics after all. He _did_ have standards to maintain. It just _galled_ him that he was being called to task for something _so ridiculous_. So what if a few _weaklings_ were knocked about, or partially paralyzed? Not his concern really he mentally shrugged. They had it coming for getting into his way in the first place.

Besides, _Isane _had been _scared_...

Of course, _Komamura _had been one of those _weaklings_...and the satisfied smirk bloomed across his face. Looking down at Isane quickly he saw with a small amount of relief that she was still asleep, and so unable to see the look of satisfaction from his thoughts. Shaking his head he straightened her covers, and again tucked them in around her. He sat back down in his chair, and folding his arms across his chest he started to plan in detail how he would maneuver Yamamoto in tomorrows interview.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **_Happy Holidays Everyone_**! May the New Year bring you joy and prosperity.

Oh, Zaraki and Mayuri are a bit socially incorrect, and I hope that no one takes offense. But coming from the two of them it should be expected...

* * *

**The Devil is in the details**

German proverb

_**The Fourth**_

Isane threw her legs up and over the side of the bed, and even after sleeping more then ten hours she still felt exhausted. She also felt dirtier then dirt... Maybe if she could take a quick shower she would feel a bit more like her old self, though she highly doubted that. But still, having the filth out of her hair and off of her body would most probably go a long way. She took a delicate sniff at herself, and shuddered. _She reeked_... Just as she was about to take a large, steeling breath and heave her carcass up out of the bed the door opened.

Mayuri came in and immediately scowled down at her. Shutting the door with a snap he walked slowly over to her and stood glaring down at her, and with his arms folded over his chest in an intimidating manner. He also made no move to assist in her rising out of bed.

"What _foolishness_ are you attempting _now_?"

Isane glared back as good as she got, and waived her hand weakly in the air before her. "Move, Mayuri. I need to freshen up...If you aren't going to help then get out of my way."

His eyes narrowed as he sneered at her. "You are as weak as a new born. Do us all a favor, and put yourself back in bed, and go back to sleep."

"I have been sleeping for ten hours already! I don't want to sleep. I want to take a shower! _Go away_..."

Mayuri nodded, but didn't move. "You _certainly are_ odoriferous. You also look like hammered shit. But be that as it may, you can perform your ablutions at a later time. For now though-"

"Look, Mayuri," Isane said snapping impatiently, "I am a woman on a mission, and_ no one_, and certainly _not _the likes of _you_ is going to stop me!" She gritted her teeth, and thrust her jaw out pugnaciously.

Leaning forward obnoxiously he grinned in Isane's face. "Not only do you smell horrendous, _and_ look like an experiment gone horribly awry, but you are_ surly_ as well. How _unlike_ you, Isane..."

Isane's temper flared immediately. "Well, you would be too! I was buried alive, scared out of my wits, all alone, in a dark place..." Her voice trailed off as tears that she didn't think that she had spilled out. She looked away as if in shame. "Plus, I was just _so scared_...did I say that already?"

Dropping the smirk he reached out and wiped a tear away with a cautious finger. His eyes became serious, but for some reason he kept his silence. He looked down at the small pool of moisture and slowly brought it to his lips, as if to taste the validity of it. Closing his eyes he seemed to savor whatever it was that he was tasting. His attention though came swiftly back to Isane as her unsteady hobbling broke into his thoughts.

Sighing he put out a hand to help steady her, but with a slight pout she brushed it away. Mayuri raised an eye brow inquisitively, but grasped her arm anyway. Steering her rather forcibly backwards until she stumbled heavily back onto the bed (and glaring at him all the while) he stood before her close enough so that she wouldn't be able to stand again. Looking down at her silently he waited for her to look him in the face. When she did he nodded, and pulled the chair closer so that instead of siting off to the side he was directly in front of her. Crossing his arms over his chest he tapped a few fingers impatiently against his bicep.

"We have a few _very important_ things to discuss, and they take priority over any lavational need of yours."

Isane growled lowly. "I don't care what you have to say, Mayuri. It can in no way at this moment be more important then my needing to bathe.."

"But it _does_. My priorities _always _supercede that of anyone else's," he said cocking his head to the side with slight humor. "Haven't you figured that out yet about me? Tsk, Lieutenant...How is it that _everyone_ else knows that _except_ you?"

Isane was stunned speechless at his high-handed and arrogant reply. Thinking that she must be agreeing with him he smiled approvingly and seemed to relax slightly.

"Now, as I was about to say before you tried to pathetically lurch your way into the commode-"

With all the energy that she could muster (which wasn't very much) Isane grabbed her pillow, and flung it at him in a mulish gesture stemming from his piggishness. Though it was a weak gesture at best she was glad to see that he was slightly put-out by it. He snatched the pillow before it even came close to him, but the interruption itself was what seemed to annoyed him. His eyes narrowed, and they gleamed with a slight menace. His lips were pulled back, and the teeth beneath them firmly clamped shut.

With a satisfaction that only a woman could feel at putting her male companion in his place she settled herself back as best she could, and waited with false patience for Mayuri to speak.

"Irritating, troublesome, annoying woman..." he ground out. "If you only _knew_ all the _bullshit_ that I have been going through on _your_ behalf-"

"Your own fault, Mayuri," Isane interrupted blithely. "You chose to keep yourself apart from others-_from us_- so you can't lay the blame at anyone's feet but your own."

Mayuri closed his eyes and tried to take a calming breath, but it was all a lost cause in the end. He snapped his eyes opened, and glared at the woman sitting across from him. She looked tenaciously incapable of either reason or rationale. He mentally tore at his hair, and screamed at the top of his lungs. This was going to be _so arduous_. Normally he wouldn't even bother to say anything more, but this was Isane...

"I am _not_ blaming anyone, Isane, and certainly _not_ myself. I am above reproach in everything that I do. But, would you please _shut it_ for just a moment so that I can explain a few things?" He tried to keep his voice as even as possible, but his whole body felt as if it was ready to explode. Or throttle her senseless.

Glaring at her with thinly concealed irritation he grasped his arms tightly in order not to give in to the temptation of strangling her. "Are you ready to listen? Are you ready to sit there with your _mouth __shut_ until I am done? Or do I need to sew your lips temporarily closed?"

Isane's face dropped. "Mayuri, you need to _stop saying_ things like _that_ to me. Not that I don't put any of that past you, but it doesn't exactly put me in the most accommodating frame of mind, _or_ good humor." Isane frowned and rolled her eyes. "Besides, that is just not romantic..."

Throwing his hat onto the bed and scrubbing his hands through his hair he sighed dejectedly. "Yes, well, most times _you_ don't put _me_ in the best humor either...And your _constant belief_ that somehow the words _romance_ and _Mayuri_ should be synonymous _astounds_ me."

Isane nodded as if she completely understood. "This _better_ be good, Mayuri. You have a lot to explain for, and possibly even make up to me. _Explain yourself_, Captain."

Mayuri looked at her as if she was out of her mind, but thought that now was not the time to draw out their antagonism. He could do that later, and at his leisure. Right now though he was working on borrowed time.

"Let me first start with my meeting with Yamamoto-"

Isane's eyes became wide, and a chagrined look came over her. "Oh, Mayuri! _I forgot_! How did _that_ go? What happened? Are you in _trouble_-"

Mayuri's fists clenched before him, and a few knuckles popped at the force used. Seeing that he _really_ meant business Isane put her hands up before herself in acquiescence and pacification. She nodded for him to continue. Slightly mollified he nodded once, and started to speak.

* * *

_**The First Division**_

_earlier in the day_

Mayuri walked in with his fellow captains, but as they filed into their place in line he instead stood at the end, and facing both them as well as where General Yamamoto would sit. The looks that he received ranged from the obviously curious to the passively incurious. He put his hands in his sleeves, and waited for the inevitable.

Yamamoto came in, and sat down silently in his seat. Making a small disgruntled noise he tapped his stick on the floor three to times as if to call everyone to order.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said in his gravelly voice. "We are called here today so that you may explain yourself and your actions during recent events. I am _very_ curious to hear about certain details..."

All eyes in the two rows before him swung immediately to him. Some even visibly turned so that they almost faced him. However, there was nothing about his demeanor that gave anything away. He stood impassively before them all. His face was blank of all expression, and his eyes lacked any emotion. Giving a small bow to everyone present he nodded as if he was ready to do their bidding.

Far from it.

"What is it that you would like to know, General?"

"Please first explain your reason for unleashing your zanpaktou in an inappropriate manner."

"The reason is quite simple: Lieutenant Kotetsu was in need of my immediate assistance."

Yamamoto opened his eyes briefly, and then closed them. He knew from the beginning that Kurotsuchi was going to make things as difficult as possible, but he hadn't been quite sure_ how_ exactly. He wasn't sure if the man's flammable or elitist temper would come into play. He expected sarcasm, impatience, and just a general foulness. _This _however was not quite what he had in mind.

Kurotsuchi stood before them patiently, quietly, and speaking in a well modulated voice. Though Yamamoto now knew that Kurotsuchi's answers would be all too brief, and the other man would answer no more than what was asked for, and in a brief as manner possible. So be it. He could play at that game as well.

"And what _exactly_ was that assistance? Why could she not wait until the other two captains had arrived?"

"I would have been more then happy to wait for their arrival, but time was of the essence. I needed to act swiftly." Mayuri stared back at Yamamoto, and cocked his head slightly to the side as if trying to convey the fact that there was nothing more to it all.

Captains looked from one to the other nervously. Kurotsuchi's supposed mild manner put _all_ their guard up. All of them except Unohana, who had a small, soft smile on her imperturbable face.

Yamamoto gave soft grunt. "So, because of that reason alone you decide to discharge your Bankai in a closed area? And with total disregard to anyone else? Was the retrieval of Lieutenant Kotetsu worth the total mayhem that followed?"

"_Yes. _I believe that it was, General."

Mayuri could see out of the corners of his eyes the interesting and varied looks that he received.

Kuchiki frowned, and closed his eyes in either boredom or disbelief. Very few people could understand the noble, but Mayuri understood him _perfectly_. He often thought that Kuchiki looked and acted the way he did not because of his belief in his superiority, but because he was just _so boring_ that he bored even himself. Kuchiki always made him want to ask the man if he needed a high colonic or some other purgative in order to ease the strains of his anal retentiveness.

Soifon looked like her usual suspiciously angry self. He often wished that she would just find a sweet Mary Sue to occupy her time, and leave the rest of them alone. There was _nothing worse_ then an angry, frustrated, in-the- closet lesbian to put a crimp in a person's day. He often thought that Soifon herself was the _real reason_ that Shihoin had to leave Soul Society, and not because of Urahara. He thought that he too would take any opportunity as well in order to get away from her, and no matter what the consequences ended up being.

Zaraki sneered and made a scoffing sound, but it was quickly stopped by a pointed look from Unohana standing across from him. He tried to cover up the chastisement, but everyone that knew about the couple smiled in amusement. It was _no surprise_ to see who held the winning hand with that couple, and no matter how much the large and imposing Captain of the Eleventh tried to hide it.

Hitsugaya was looking at him with a coldly calculating look as if he was trying to see beyond or within. There was also even a slight understanding as if he too would have done the same thing under the right circumstances. The captain was young and relatively inexperienced, but he none the less had a keen and sharp mind that belayed his years. He would be strict in his judgment, but not unduly so.

It took everything that he had though to not snap out at Kyoraku and Ukitake. The Deadly Duo could stretch _anyone's_ patience to the breaking point. It was even worse that he had been forced to go to Kyoraku for advice, and as such the man was looking at his old friend Ukitake with a knowing smirk. Doubtless the two would have some uncomfortable remark to make when this was all done, but he was also certain that along with Unohana those two would be swayed to leniency if need be, and if only for the fact that they had put some disgustingly and dashingly _romantic spin_ on everything. As annoying as that normally would be it would certainly suit his purpose today.

The three Temporary Acting Captains of Kira, Hinamori, and Hisagi cast each other silent looks. Hinamori was naturally in awe of being included there, and as such she never had anything of interest to say. Most times she stood immobile and silent. Mayuri could still feel the tension coming from Kira as he was probably thinking about the last time they had met at the pub, and had the fear of all put into him. Hisagi however looked as petulant as ever, and Mayuri knew that the other man out of everyone would most probably try and make things uncomfortable for him, but it would be a weak effort at best. Not even worth any more thought.

His contemplations were broken as Yamamoto cleared his throat again, and brought all attention to himself.

"So destroying an entire tunnel system _and_ the property above it was worth the _thoughtless_ act? We have not even gotten to the fact that due to the nature of Ashisogi Jizo we also have a handful of Shinigami hospitalized, _and_ not to mention the fact that one of them is a _Captain_," he said looking pointedly over at the large, empty space where Komamura would normally be standing.

Mayuri _really_ made sure to keep his face schooled impartially. He knew that having a look of guilt would send all kinds of alarm bells to ring, and rightly so. He also wouldn't give them his normally disdainful look either. They were going to see only what he wanted them to see, and only know what he wanted them to know.

"Yes, General."

Yamamoto looked at Mayuri, and raised a grizzled brow. Mayuri was being maliciously compliant, and not to mention _just plain sneaky_ as well. He was answering the questions, and truthfully, but he was offering nothing more. He was just within the boundaries of propriety and authenticity; he was doing as he was asked, but nothing more. As much as he hated it neither he nor anyone else could say nothing against it. He understood why Mayuri was acting the way he was, and it was very noble (if uncharacteristically so) of him to try and protect a woman, but things went beyond just one woman. He was however curious to see how things would play out...

"How, Captain Kurotsuchi, do you plan on making restitution?"

"What would you suggest, General?"

"I expect the Twelfth to _entirely_ shoulder the burden with repairs. Before the next fortnight I expect things to be as they were, and to the satisfaction of not only the Gotei Thirteen, but the citizens who were put out as well."

Mayuri nodded, but said nothing.

Small murmurs could be heard along the line of captains.

"_What_, Kurotsuchi? _Nothing to say_? None of your _usual_ _blathering_?" Zaraki snickered, and crossed his arms over his massive chest. "My, who knew that _you_ of all people could be so _pussy-whipped..."_

Mayuri impassively stared at his fellow captain, but held his tongue. He looked at and through the other man as if he had never said anything.

"That is not fair, Captain Zaraki," Ukitake said in a scolding manner. "Though the manner in which he acted might not have been prudent it _was_ done with honorable intentions. I do not know if any of us would have done any different at the time."

Kyoraku chuckled deeply. "Besides, isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, Zaraki? You yourself have never been known for _restraint_."

"Mass destruction, and no matter who does it is unnecessary," Hitsugaya said looking from one captain to the other. "Innocent bystanders were hurt, as well as one of our own. People could have _died_..."

"There was never any chance of that happening, Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana said softly. "The area above the tunnels housed nothing but empty warehouses, and the few that were over-come were treated expediently. Such hazards are something that go part and parcel with our positions. I, however am _exceedingly grateful_ to Captain Kurotsuchi for rescuing my _highly valued_ Lieutenant." Looking over at Mayuri Retsu bowed, and smiled appreciatively.

In a very un-Mayuri-like way he quietly accepted the gratitude, and bowed back.

Zaraki sneered at the show.

"But as you yourself said Captain Unohana people had to be _hospitalized._ That _shouldn't_ have happened in the first place," Hisagi said lowly. "_Many_ were put into peril because of _one_."

All eyes swung towards the Temporary Captain, but he met each gaze evenly.

"That is not necessarily the case-" Ukitake started to say, but was cut off by Retsu's quiet voice.

"Temporary Acting Captain Hisagi, I believe that you are not seeing things clearly. I believe that you are incorrect." Her voice was soft, but carried an underlying strength to it. "People were going to be hospitalized no matter what, as the cave-in caught more then Lieutenant Kotetsu. But if it wasn't for Ashisogi Jizo we would have had to attend my Lieutenant's _funeral_ as well, and that will _never _happen on _my_ watch." Her eyes bored into the man in front of her, and hard enough to cause him to lower his own towards the ground.

Just as it appeared that a minor scuffle was going to break out among the captains Kuchiki spoke for the first time.

"What interests me more then the inconsequential details of Lieutenant Kotetsu's extrication is the fact that Captain Kurotsuchi's zanpaktou _spoke_ to Lieutenant Kotetsu. What do you have to say on _that_ matter,Captain?"

He looked towards Mayuri with his cold gaze, and waited patiently for an answer.

"As of yet I have not formulated any real opinion on the matter," Mayuri said honestly, and left it at that.

Yamamoto tapped his stick on the floor, and rubbed at his chin. "Come, come, Captain Kurotsuchi. A man such as yourself-with such an inquisitive mind- not have _any opinion_ on such an incredible finding?"

"I am a man of pure science, General. The esoteric holds little to no allure to me. I am interested in cold hard facts, and not nebulous and mystical theories."

"There is _nothing_ ambiguous or enigmatic about the relationship that we hold with our zanpaktou, Captain Kurotsuchi," Kuchiki said disdainfully. "It is very plain and simple actually."

"If it is so plain and simple, then why are you asking me such a question? Shouldn't you already have an answer?" Mayuri gave a slight smile, and raised an eyebrow wryly. Though he found the situation amusing it was easy to see that Kuchiki didn't, as his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"No, Captain. What I find _interesting_ is the fact that a zanpaktou can communicate with someone _other_ then its owner. How many times in the past has that happened?"

"As far as I can tell? Only a handful of times at most."

"And what were the _circumstances _surrounding those instances, Captain?" Yamamoto asked leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"The reports are vague. It seemed that each time it happened it was during moments of some form of crisis." Mayuri shrugged as if that was all that he could recall or glean from the information that he had.

"Has Ashisogi Jizo spoken to Lieutenant Kotetsu before or since the incident?" Yamamoto asked .

"To my knowledge? No."

"_To your knowledge_? What kind of answer is _that_?" Soifon snapped.

"A truthful one," Mayuri said simply.

Soifon glared at Mayuri. "I don't believe you..."

Mayuri shrugged.

General Yamamoto sat back in his chair, and folded his hands in his lap. "Does Ashisogi Jizo speak to Itegumo?"

"They have conversed on a few occasions, but nothing of any real importance."

"Let _us_ be the judge on that," Soifon said acerbically. "What did they talk about?"

"I do not think that _that_ has any bearing on the matter at hand, Captain," Unohana said to the woman standing next to her. "Private conversations are exactly that-_private_."

"There is _nothing private_ about this matter, Captain Unohana," Soifon growled. "If zanpaktou are communicating behind our backs-"

Unohana gave a light, peal of laughter. "Communicating behind our backs? How overly suspicious you are being! If not being an alarmist as well. I would find it _more alarming_ if two zanpaktou whose wielders were as close as Captain Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Kotetsu are _did not_ communicate occasionally. It is to be expected, after all."

"_That_ is another matter _as well_, General Yamamoto. The _fraternizing_ of a superior with a subordinate-" Soifon started to say, but was drowned out by groans and scoffing all around her. She looked around at the assembled, and shot daggers at the offenders.

Only Kyoraku kept silent.

"Captain Soifon! _You are out of line_," Ukitake said in disbelief. "There is _nothing _improper with the relationship. I might find it slightly untoward if they were in the _same division_ (and Kyoraku flinched slightly at the remark), but they are not. Besides, _even those_ relationships have happened in the past, and nothing bad ever came of them."

"_Nothing good_ either," Soifon said darkly.

"Well, you should know," Zaraki said under his breath, but loud enough that the other captain heard it, and snarled in his direction. He did nothing but silently give her a subtly hidden third finger.

Inside Mayuri felt like screaming and snarling his fury to the heavens. He wanted nothing more then to rip into all of them. They had _no business _questioning _him _about any of this. His capitulation to make recompense for the damaged area should have been enough. But to start to delve into his relationship with Isane was going above and beyond what they needed to know. Their relationship was not in anyway hidden or improper, but neither was it up for public scrutiny of any kind, and certainly _not _from this bunch. It just was none of their flaming business!

"We should call Lieutenant Kotetsu in here as well," Soifon said to Yamamoto. "I have questions that I want to ask about her and Itegumo's relationship with Ashisogi Jizo. That way-"

Retsu turned slowly toward Soifon, and the gentle smile that she generally reserved for people was long gone. Looking down her nose at Soifon her mouth had lost any friendliness.

"_You will do no such thing_, Captain Soifon. _I will not allow it_," Retsu said softly, but firmly, and giving General Yamamoto a slight look over Soifon's head as well. She was glad to see that General Yamamoto kept his silence. But neither was he giving anything away through his actions. He was sitting immobile. She couldn't be quite sure _wha_t he was thinking...

"You will not allow it?" Soifon said caustically. "General!" she said turning to her Commander in Chief. "_She cannot do that_!"

"_I certainly can_, Captain Soifon," Retsu said with her usual gentleness. "Lieutenant Kotetsu is under _my_ auspices, and I will not allow her to be interrogated to appease _your_ curiosity. Shame on you, Captain Soifon. Not even Captain Kurotsuchi ever attempted such an act."

Looking at Mayuri she gave the other captain a wry smile.

Mayuri's face was blank, but his eyes glowed golden at Soifon. Looking around at the general mayhem he found that he had come to the end of his patience, and once and for all. Stepping forward a step he cleared his throat.

"What is it that you _really_ want to know, Captain Soifon? What has you _so frustrated_?"

Soifon left her place in line, and marched over to Mayuri until she was standing directly in front of him. Frowning and crossing her arms over her chest she planted her feet wide apart, and giving the impression that under no uncertain terms she was pissed.

"I do not like the idea that zanpaktou are indiscriminately communicating not only with each other, but with other shinigami as well! The ramifications could be a serious downfall."

"You are chasing shadows, Captain," Mayuri said and shaking his head, and he even gave a slightly amused laugh. His blithe attitude caused Soifon to tense up even more then she already was. Her black eyes snapped at his golden ones.

"Captain Soifon, are you aware that Lieutenant Kotetsu and I are lovers?"

Having the simple statement- _the known secret_- spoken quietly, in a matter of fact way, and out in the open once and for all silenced all voices in the room. All eyes were suddenly riveted to the pair.

Soifon sneered, and waived a hand in the are before her contemptuously. "I would have to say that there is no one that _doesn't_ know about your indiscretions. What of it? Are you trying to claim some form of _normalcy_ for once?"

"_Hardly_," he said smoothly. "Why anyone would want _that_ is beyond me...but, if I may continue? As such wouldn't it be considered rather unusual if our zanpaktou _did_ _not _converse, if even only occasionally? They are pieces of ourselves after all, so why wouldn't two people in a close relationship not experience possibly more then the usual physical and social manifestations of such a union?" He cocked his head to the side, and raised a brow.

"I think it unusual that for whatever reason it does not happen on a regular basis," she bite out.

Mayuri chuckled lightly. "So say _you_, Captain. Since relationships are usually _private affairs_ maybe _that_ is why no one has deemed it necessary to report it to the Second Division. Or even my own for that matter."

Mayuri stood there impassively as Soifon glared back at him. He knew that his outward appearance was a personal triumph for him in that he had _never_ seemed so quiet nor so composed. Inside, however...He had mutilated and killed the Second Division's Captain numerous times over, and each time more horrific than the previous. The meddling and interfering bitch would need to be taken down, and for good. Specifically, she would need to be silenced before she asked the one question that he was _not_ prepared to answer, and on numerous levels...

Soifon looked as if she was about speak further, but Mayuri looked over her head at General Yamamoto, and cut her off.

"General, I have stated that my Division will bear the brunt of the cleaning up and restitution. I have also answered to the best of my ability the circumstances surrounding Ashisogi Jizo's one time communication with Lieutenant Kotetsu. My peers seemed satisfied-"

"_I_ am _not_ satisfied!" Soifon cut in.

"-and since we seemed to have covered all the pertinent questions I would like to go back to my duties," Mayuri said ignoring Soifon's outburst.

All eyes turned to General Yamamoto.

"I believe that it was decided that the Twelfth would shoulder _all_ the burden of restitution, Captain. As to the unusual occurrence surrounding Lieutenant Kotetsu being able to hear Ashisogi Jizo I am inclined to think that they occurred due to duress, and though interestingly unusual are for the most part meaningless." Nodding his head he waived his hand. "We will convene again in two weeks. Until then you are all dismissed."

"_But, General_!" Soifon said angrily at Yamamoto's retreating back, and at which he didn't stop, but kept on going. Fisting her hands in frustration she turned back slowly towards Mayuri, and stared coldly at him.

"I am _watching_ you, Kurotsuchi. This is _far _from over with."

Mayuri stuck his tongue out at her, and pulled the lower lid of his right eye down. "Watch all you want, but you will get no where. Of course, seeing in which direction _you_ are _bent_ I will most likely be watching _you _watching _Lieutenant Kotetsu. _I think that_ that _will probably be more like it..." Chuckling and smirking he felt a cheap satisfaction infuse through him at the low jibe.

More then a few chuckles and groans could be heard as the departing captains passed around them.

With a harsh curse Soifon flashed-stepped away.

"That was _entirely_ unnecessary, Mayuri," Retsu said with a slight frown.

"But _entirely_ true," Zaraki said with a snicker. "Nothing worse then a frustrated Dyke...Almost makes me shiver, and _not_ in a good way..."

"Your lack of tact and professionalism never fails to astounds me, Zaraki," Hitsugaya said walking past them with an icy frown on his face.

Zaraki chuckled. "Well, that's _your_ problem, squirt." His laughter was slightly squelched by Retsu's gentle gaze. Shrugging his shoulders he winked at her, and then followed the other captains outside.

"That was interestingly done, Mayuri," Retsu said once they were alone. "I was impressed by your restraint. I never thought that you had it in you. Yes, I am _very_ impressed," Retsu said beaming.

Mayuri grimaced. "Well, don't look _too happy_ because it is _never_ going to happen again.. As well, I am going to have to _seriously_ self-medicate myself in order to get over this whole ordeal."

Mayuri looked at Retsu with such a look of disgust that the woman couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to go see Isane," he said dismissively, and then he too was gone, and leaving Retsu to slowly make her way back to her division.

* * *

_**The Fourth **_

_present_

Isane sat back on her bed with her eyes wide open, and with a look of incredulity. Her ablutions had long been forgotten while listening to his tale. She too had been impressed at his restraint, and for him to go that extra length meant that there was something that he had been hiding from the others. Something that he in no way wanted out in the open for some reason.

"Mayuri, what else is there?"

Mayuri smiled appreciatively, and nodded his head. His Isane was much more intuitive then most people gave her credit. She must sense that there was more to the story then he was telling.

"I want to ask you about Itegumo and Ashisogi Jizo, Isane."

She looked away as if suddenly ashamed. Her eyes closed, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Feeling two of his fingers underneath her chin, and drawing her attention back to him she opened her eyes and gazed at him with teary, silver eyes.

"I can't hear Itegumo, Mayuri. I've tried to talk to her but I can't reach her for some reason." Clutching at his wrist her tears started to pour out. "What did I do?"

Sighing he moved so that he now sat on the bed besides her, and drew her against him. Taking Ashisogi Jizo from its usual resting place he put the sword on his other side, and was now able to bring her in flush against him, and place her head in the crook of his neck. He stayed silent as her hot tears washed over him. Since this was the first time that he had ever had to deal with a crying woman-let alone even embrace one- and he was slightly unsure as to what to do. He tried to pat her back, but it didn't seem like the right thing to do, so instead he rubbed in a continuing circle. With his other hand he moved it clumsily so that lay in what he hoped was a comforting manner on her knee.

He felt slightly stymied by the situation. When they were having sex (and he couldn't help but think wistfully that it had been _way _too long...)he knew _exactly_ where to put his hands, or anything else for that matter. It all seemed to flow so naturally. _This_ however...Her crying hadn't abated so he couldn't help but wonder if he was not doing something right, or if he needed to alter his ministration. He thought that everything that he was doing was correct, and that it was most probably had something to do on Isane's end.

"Isane, listen to me," he said quietly.

Snuffling and wiping her nose with a cloth that he had provided she took a few gulps of air, and nodded.

"There are things that we need to talk about, and things that we need to figure out. Unfortunately time might not be on our side," he said grimly thinking about Soifon. She was probably this minute having a meeting with her subordinates about what had transpired. He wanted to have all the as of yet unasked questions answered, and a plan formulated if need be.

"Like what, Mayuri?" She couldn't figure out how her whole tunnel escapade had turned into something that would make _him_ become anxious (though he would deny it to the ends of the earth). She did have a feeling that it was somehow tied to Itegumo's absence, and that worried her most of all. Not hearing Itegumo scared her. Itegumo was scared of the dark as well, and she couldn't help that maybe her snow cat was trapped in some dark place far away from her. The mere thought made her shiver.

"I know that you can't hear Itegumo, Isane, and neither can Ashisogi Jizo. So what we are going to do is go to my lab, and try and figure out the reason why. I also want to try and find out the reason why _you_ can hear _Ashisogi Jizo_. That is..._unusual_..."

"But I only heard him once, and it was only one word! Even if I could I would _never_ speak to your zanpaktou behind your back! I didn't even know that it was Ashisogi Jizo in the first place, let alone that such a thing was even possible..."

Mayuri grinned, and in a spontaneous gesture kissed her. It was a kiss that was meant to show his pride in her as well as his excitement at this possible new finding. He was standing on the cusp of something extraordinary, and he _couldn't wait _to get Isane down in his lab, and hooked up to his various monitors. He could _only imagine_ what he might find...But the thoughts went right out of his head as the kiss matured. His eyes closed as her fingers fisted his robe, and when she sighed into his mouth...

Mayuri knew himself to be a very fastidious man in his own right. He might not be as prissy about it as Kuchiki, but he certainly wasn't one to be untidy. His time in The Nest had made him so. Not being able to always take care of himself as he would have liked he became very attuned to personal dishevelment. Even working in his lab he made sure that it was always kept orderly and clean, and had plenty of supplies around for when he needed to clean himself up.

So it was a wonder that he wasn't disgusted by Isane's incredibly unkempt state. He could feel the grit in her hair, breath in the pungent and slightly sour smell of her skin, and certainly taste that she hadn't brushed her teeth in almost two days. Yet none of that made any difference to him. All he could feel was how soft her hair was. The sweat on her body just accentuated the natural lavender scent of her skin. And her mouth? It was as soft and sweet as it had always been, and maybe even more so. It all helped to slam home the fact that it had been _way too long_ since their last physical encounter. But now was _not_ the time to be thinking of any of that. He needed to get Isane into his lab, on an exam table, and hooked up to his monitors and gathering data.

Yet he also needed just _one more_ kiss, but with an almost inhuman effort he pulled himself away, and waited fro her to open her eyes and look at him. It was one of those moments that he secretly cherished. When he could watch her swim back up from the depth of her passion and slowly become focused with the world around her again sent shivers through him. He couldn't help but feel a certain amount of masculine pride in knowing that _he_ was the reason for it.

"Mayuri?" her voice was passion soaked and hoarse.

"Isane, I want you to do something for me, and it is as much for me as it is for Itegumo."

Isane nodded.

"I want you to come to my lab so that I may find out why Itegumo is being silent, and I also want to find out why you can hear another persons zanpaktou."

Isane's eyes widened at the request. She had been to his labs once before, and they were _not_ a welcoming place. She, like everyone else had heard whispers of what went on down in his labs, and _none_ of them were good. Even though the request was made by her lover, she doubted very much that her lover would be the man down in those labs with her. She would be down in the labs instead with Captain Kurotsuchi of The Shinigami Research and Development Institute rather then her own Mayuri. But if he needed her down there, than there had to be a good reason for it. And besides, she trusted him. _Explicitly_.

"Yes, Mayuri. _I'll do it_," she said in a firm tone.

Mayuri nodded and stood up, and reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her. Putting Ashisogi Jizo back in his place he motioned for Isane to use the bath. "Freshen yourself up Isane, and I will go to speak to Retsu. I think that not only will she want to be there, but we will want her there as well."

Isane could only nod her head dumbly at him.

Mayuri walked towards the door, but stopped before opening it, and turned back to gaze at her with a genuine look of faith. "Isane, when this is all over I think that I would like to tell you about my time in The Maggot's Nest. If there is anyone who deserves to know, that person is _you_."

Mayuri left Isane silently staring at him with wide open and owl-like eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Between cleaning for and then cleaning up after the Christmas horde I've been writing to keep my sanity. Martha Stewart I am not...

**A New Audacity**

_Every new advance in science_

_has issued from a new audacity of imagination_

John Dewey

* * *

_**The Shinigami Research Institute**_

_Sub-basements_

It wasn't as bad as she had thought that it would be, but it was still bad enough that she occasionally felt an uncomfortable pull on her bladder. There were a few times during the set up when she had almost put an end to the whole thing. She didn't care that she could hear Ashisogi Jizo, and in hr mind people had blown it _way_ out of proportion..._It was only one word heard one time_. So what? Even Mayuri had said that he himself had specifically told Ashisogi Jizo to contact her. So wasn't the zanpaktou just doing as he was told? Did anyone _really_ know that zanpaktou shouldn't be able to communicate so freely? Who came up with _that_ rule? Maybe people just hadn't tried it? Maybe people just assumed...

She could feel her breathing increase as the sweat pooled around her hairline. In fact, she felt damp all over. Not only was she nervous about the upcoming unknown, but she was also flat on her back on one of Mayuri's tables. Not a very comfortable place to be. The only thing that she could find any kind of comfort in was the fact that she was not strapped in. Mayuri _had_ been about to put restraints on her, but the look that she gave him stopped him dead in his tracks. The look that she shot him was pure poison. The restraints dangled from one hand as another came up before him slowly. She shook her head once, and he sighed dejectedly. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to push the issue he threw them off to an assistant, and moved to busy himself with other preparations. Before leaving though she caught him giving her a dejected and disappointed look.

The other thing that gave Isane the willies were his assistants. A strange and motley crew that worked efficiently yet silently. As she had sat on the table and was about to lay down two of them came over to her side, and motioned for her to stay sitting up. She remembered Nemu introducing them as Akon and Hiyosu. Both started to attached electrodes and other monitoring devices to her temples, but when they went to move her clothing back to place the monitors on her chest they were stopped by a low growl at their backs from Mayuri. With a fierce look he impatiently motioned them aside, and waited for them to move far enough away so that he could block their view of her soon to be exposed skin. Smiling softly she couldn't help but notice that his hands and eyes lingered just a bit too long as they attached the electrodes to her chest and breasts.

Mayuri gave her a warning stare that squelched any comment that she might have been thinking about making (and like she would even _dare_ do something so rash in _this_ situation), but he softened the look with a brief wink before turning back around, and leaving her once again. It was only then that the pair came towards her once more, and motioned that now she could lay down. They made sure that she wasn't laying on any of the mile long wires, and that they draped over the edge of the table unfettered.

Looking up at the bright lights over her she tried to calm herself, but hearing Mayuri and Nemu make their preparations and order people around did nothing to assuage her fears. Some of the terminology that they used was familiar to her, but most wasn't, but what should _could_ glean from what she heard wasn't very promising...

_Fugue state_

_Catatonia_

_Dissociative amnesiac_

_Neurolepsy_

_Disorganized schizophrenia_

Those were words that frightened her somewhat, but she knew that neither Mayuri nor Captain Unohana would let anything get out of hand. They just wouldn't...

"Captain Kurotsuchi, the test subject's vitals are rising again," Akon said impassively. "Maybe now would be the best time to give her-"

"_Idiot!_ I know what I am doing, so please refrain from not only trying my patience, manhandling my experiment, but also upsetting Lieutenant Kotetsu as well. There are still further preparations to be made. _Half-wit_..."

Isane couldn't see Mayuri, but by the tone of his voice she could just imagine what his facial expression must be like. The look that once caused her to stiffen in alarm now just made her grin. Now he just seemed _so melodramatic_ and _over the top_ to her when he got angry. She always found him amusing at those times. As she laughed she could feel the tension slowly leave her body, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had done that on purpose, but she doubted it. He was most probably just being Mayuri.

With a large yawn she could feel herself drift off into a light slumber. She knew that it was her body's natural response to tension in order to try and ease itself into a more amicable state. Closing her eyes she could feel her mind start to drift off as she thought of more pleasant things. Oddly enough she couldn't help but think about Miyama-sama's Inn - the place where he had taken her on their first official date, and the place where they had first-

Isane's eyes snapped open as she suddenly felt Mayuri's hand on her arm. The other hand was hidden behind his back, and she immediately became suspicious. Her suspicions were deepened when she saw the look on his face. It was the most pathetic, insincere, half-assed attempt at innocence that she had _ever_ seen, and on anyone. The man couldn't even come close to looking in any way guiltless.

"What are you _hiding_, Mayuri?" She drew back a bit on the table, and put a warning look on her face.

His eyes widened and his brows shot up. "Whatever do you mean, Isane?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You _know_ what I mean. What have you got behind your back?"

"Behind my back?"

"Yes," Isane snapped out. "_Behind your back_. What is it?" Her tone became slightly shrill with alarm.

"My arm?" He raised a brow sharply, and dropped it in thoughtfulness.

Isane glared at him-hard. "_Mayuri_..."

"_Isane_..." he said in a low and mocking voice.

Isane looked as if she was about to burst as if the chiding was only appreciated one way.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" and in true Mayuri form he dramatically whipped out from behind him a hand holding the largest bore needle that she had ever seen. She had no idea that they even _came_ that big! It looked wide enough to be a bird's perch. Attached to it was a syringe filled with milky white fluid that seemed to glow slightly. Instinctively she tried to sit up, and in the hopes of getting as much ground between him and what he held.

His free hand went to her chest and held her down forcefully, and for one brief moment she thought she saw a look of insane glee in his eyes. But as swiftly as it was there it was gone, and instead he was looking down at her with silent mirth. Taking his hand off of her he held the needle and syringe before him, and caressed it lovingly.

"_This_ is nothing more than a little _cocktail_ of my devising that will enable you to sleep restfully. It will put you in a _much_ better frame of mind." Cocking his head to the side he grinned at her. "You _do_ want that, don't you?"

"Yes, but _not_ from something that looks like _that_...You are _not_ coming anywhere near me with that thing!"

"Isane, you will only feel a small pinprick. _I promise_, and before you know it you will be off to _dreamland_..." He started to lean forward towards her, but her hand swiftly came out, and tried to smack him away.

"Mayuri, that is the kind of nonsense that you spout to _children_, and _not_ to another _professional_. Spare me...I _know_ better, and all the way around," she said glaring at him.

Mayuri kept wisely silent for a moment before giving a great sigh, and looking at her seriously.

"Isane...we need to move things along, and you are being _exceedingly_ uncooperative..." His voice held an edge to it that though it might have sounded playful the underlying tone was that of sheer impatience.

"You _never _said _anything_ about _giant needles_, Mayuri! We talked about monitors, evaluations, maybe some samples, and even me trying to talk to Ashisogi Jizo, but nothing even _remotely_ about _that_," she said gesturing towards the menacing instrument.

He waived the needle and syringe in the air blithely, and frowned disdainfully at her. "This is _nothing_, Isane. I've jabbed myself with my own zanpaktou- numerous times I might add- and I _never_ had any problems-"

"That's because you _aren't well_, Mayuri. That is because you have some _insane_ ideas rumbling around inside that skull of yours," she said glaring at him. "I think that _you_ need to take a few steps back..."

"I think that _you_ are over-reacting a bit. Besides, I only_ really_ wanted to show you this just to see what kind of _reaction_ I would get," he said grinning and chuckling.

"You _really_ aren't well, are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "Are you _crazy_? Is _that_ your problem?"

"My_ problem_ is _swiftly_ becoming _you_. You are turning this into a much larger issue than it needs to be, _Lieutenant_," he said now clearly showing his first sign of irritation with her. "You are starting to _piss me off_, and you should_ know_ what happens to people that do _that_ kind of thing..."

"You don't even have any antiseptic for my arm," she said petulantly, and trying vainly to buy time.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Isane, you know as well as I that when a physician swabs the area with an antiseptic that it is only all for show. It is only for the patient's mental benefit, and to coddle them needlessly. It takes _time_ for an antiseptic to work, so if one swipes the area and then punctures the skin with a needle there is _nothing_ aseptic about it." He shook his head and looked at her with irritation. "I would think that as a _professional_ you would _know _that already."

Isane narrowed her eyes at him, and gave Mayuri a sneer taken from his own book. "You listen up, Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and _I mean good_. You poke me with _that thing_ and you will _rue _the day that-"

Before Isane could even get the rest of her sentence out Mayuri had taken a hold of her arm in a vice-like grip, jammed the needle in, and discharged its contents. With a wide eyed look she saw that the syringe was empty even before she knew it.

Her head quickly started to get foggy, and her vision was becoming blurred at the edges. Slowly her body became limp and boneless, and her tongue felt large and cumbersome in her mouth.

"_You_ _bastard_...You didn't...even...prep... the site..." she gurgled before totally reaching unconsciousness.

Tossing the needle and syringe carelessly to the side Mayuri watched as Isane slide into unconsciousness, but not before murmuring something low in her ear, and tenderly brushing her hair away from her forehead. He gently repositioned her on the table, and gazed long at her. Nodding to himself he walked towards the table set up next to hers, and placed himself on it. Motioning for his assistants to quickly attend to him he closed his eyes, and took a deep, calming breath.

* * *

_**Zanpaktou**_

When Isane woke up she was on a rocky plateau that was lightly covered with snow. There was a soft but cold breeze that was blowing, and she could hear the wind occasionally whistling through the pines that surrounded her. Everything in her world was still and hushed. Closing her eyes she could smell the snow; the fresh smell of the snow mixed with the pungent crispness of the pines sent a shudder through her. It felt so much like she had come home. Opening her eyes again she looked around in wonder.

She knew _exactly_ where she was of course. She was in Itegumo's world. This was the exact place where she had first met her snow cat, and with an expectant look around her she tried to see if she could spot her once again. Turning completely around she saw the wide, flat boulder that Itegumo always liked to perch on. The first time (and every time after) that she came to be with Itegumo the cat would be sitting on the rock, waiting for her, and looking at her with bright, jeweled eyes. Her white coat with black spots would gleam in the light, and the long, fat tail would be swishing to and fro happily.

But the rock was barren.

Looking around and calling out Itegumo's name Isane strained to hear an answer. Itegumo never made any sound when she walked as her large paws would muffle her passing. Even her call was quiet and subdued. Itegumo was not a timid cat, but neither was she exactly bold. She would purr softly and give feline chirps rather than roar loudly like her other felidae relations.

Without knowing what else to do Isane started walking around in the hopes of somehow finding her zanpaktou. The terrain was such that outcroppings of rocks mixed in with other plateaus allowed Isane to walk about in relative comfort. She choose a well-worn path in the hopes that this was something that Itegumo normally traversed. Occasionally her footing would slide on loose rocks, but for the most part the going was easy. Looking around and calling both with her voice as well as her mind her efforts unfortunately yielded no results. She neither heard nor saw any sign of Itegumo.

Sitting down on a ledge she contemplated what her next move would be. Whatever Mayuri had given her had sent her directly here, and for a purpose. But if she was not able to find Itegumo than how would she get back? Would he have something to wake her up? Would he know when to bring her back? Would he even be able to bring her back? If he couldn't than would she then understand the true meaning behind the fugue state that he mentioned? If Itegumo was lost would she be lost as well? A chill ran down her spine, and for one brief moment she felt a panic deep within her.

But she wouldn't let _that_ over-come her. If she had to find Itegumo in order to go back then find Itegumo she would. Not only did she want to find Itegumo, but she also needed to find the key that would wake her up in order for her to beat Mayuri senseless for that sneaky, under-handed trick that he had played on her.

Standing up and brushing herself off she continued on the path that she had been following. It hugged the rocks and traveled in a meandering path. As she rounded a corner she saw that a recent rock slide had dropped a large amount of fair sized boulders in her path, and blocking any forward movement. Just as she was about to turn around she felt a small tingling in the back of her head. It was enough to make her stop and concentrate on the area before her. Trying to catch the sensation again she found that she couldn't, but she wondered if it was because she was trying too hard. Taking a steadying breath she closed her eyes, and instead of sending her energy outwards she opened her senses in a more inwardly receptive manner. A sharp bolt shot through her. Isane's eyes widened as she lurched forward from the feeling.

_Itegumo_! She could _feel_ her cat in that last awareness. She just _knew_ it...

Moving over to the rocks she placed a hand on one, and quickly jerked it back as if burned. Itegumo's essence was seeped within the stone. Though she still could not communicate with the cat Isane was convinced that somewhere on the other side (and she hoped beyond hope that it wasn't within)was Itegumo. Though the rocks were large and practically immobile Isane didn't care. All she could think about was moving the refuse out of her way and getting to her cat. So with deadly determination she started to move whatever rock that she could. Soon however she realized that it would be a long and arduous process.

"That seems like an incredibly futile effort, don't you think?"

Isane stiffened. The voice was pithy and smug, and could belong to only one individual. _Mayuri_. Turning around quickly she looked at him in surprise, but also with hope and expectation.

"_Kurotsuchi Mayuri_. What are _you_ doing here?" Isane frowned, and shook her head disbelievingly. "You aren't supposed to be able to..." She looked at him in surprise as that he was wearing only a simple, black kimono, and none of his paint, or even his mask. He wore none of his usual captain's trappings either. He was as he was when he was at his most private.

Walking over to her slowly he raised a brow questioningly. But before he could get too far he was almost bowled over as Isane threw herself at him. Steadying himself he gathered her into his embrace, and clutched her closely to him. Isane could feel him hold her as tightly as she held onto him.

"Mayuri," Isane said in a muffled voice, "how are you here? How is something like this even possible?" Looking up at him in confusion Isane shook slightly. Everything felt like it was on over-load within her. Her mind was having a hard time even trying to figure out the 'how' and 'why' of it all.

"I have a small confession to make, Isane. I must admit that I have for a while been working on a method that would allow one to forcefully interact with their zanpaktou. I know that Urahara has a method that he used on himself, but his way just seemed too strenuous, too complicated, and way too messy. It also had too many unknown variables to it as well, such as the increased possibility for a high mortality rate. I have been working on a formula during moments of boredom that would open unlocked doors in a much more _sophisticated_ manner."

Mayuri grinned smugly down at her, and Isane couldn't help but give a small laugh. How like him to be so disdainful of another peer's accomplishments. Not only that, he was also dead determined to outshine their efforts. For whatever the reason he gave she felt relief at having him there.

"What about Ashisogi Jizo? Is he here too?" Isane looked around for the giant, but saw no sign of him.

Looking around as well, he just shrugged. "He must be here, because the reason that _I _am here is because _he_ has to be here _somewhere_..."

"He is?"

Mayuri nodded. "Without having to get too technical-"

"Yes, Mayuri, you need to dumb it down..." Isane said interrupting. "Or at least cut to the chase." She knew that he could go off on a wild tangent when he became engrossed in his own brilliance.

Narrowing his eyes at her for the interruption he nodded his head. "As I was saying? I put both of us into what is known as a Dissociative Fugue State. During that time our own personalities are set aside, and thus enabling our zanpaktou become the more dominant personality."

Isane looked up at him inquisitively. "But our zanpaktou _are_ our own personality, or at least a part of it. Aren't we one and the same?"

"In a sense yes, and in a sense no. I believe that our zanpaktou are manifestations of either our alter-ego or as some form of doppelganger. The information varies according to the individual, I have found. Either way, they are not dominant, but rather more submissive. Hence, our ability to seal and unseal them at _our_ will."

"But from what little that I know about fugues you can't reach a fugue state through drugs or pharmaceuticals. It is something more natural based."

"_That_ is just a _technicality_, Isane," he said frowning at her. "Normally that would be true, but since _I_ am manipulating nature _I _can do as _I_ see fit."

Isane grinned widely at him, but then stifled it at seeing his disgruntled look. "I'm sorry Mayuri, please continue..."

"Hn. As I was saying, and _yet again_, I might add...Since zanpaktou reside in an inner world or separate dimension why would they not than be able to breach one another's territory, so to speak. Hence, the idea as to why Ashisogi Jizo was able to speak to you. I believe that my zanpaktou, and in an astonishing , utterly brilliant, and most distinguished manner was able to somehow move from his dimension into Itegumo's, and from there it was easy enough for him to find a back door into yours. Not very easy to do I think, but if any zanpaktou can do it I am not in any way surprised to find that it was _mine_. How astonishing, but at the same time? Only to be expected, of course."

Isane laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. Hearing Mayuri speak in such a manner made her feel as if not everything was a wash. His arrogant attitude was so endearing because not only was it a part of him that she couldn't help but like, but more so because of its normalcy. Mayuri was making all this bearable in his own, twisted way.

Suddenly her attention was brought back to why they were even there in the first place- Itegumo. "Oh, Mayuri! I think that Itegumo is behind all this rock, or something! I need to get to her!"

Pulling back she tried to pull him after her towards the rock. Mayuri seemed to have forgotten her as he disengaged himself from her grasp and moved past her, and assessed the situation. Small noises of contemplation could be heard coming from him, but not once for some reason did he touch the stones. Leaning back after a few moments he nodded, and placed his hands in his sleeves. Looking back at her with a gleam in his eyes he grinned widely.

"Well, it appears that once again Ashisogi Jizo will be called upon to perform a bourgeois deed. Luckily he is as physically versatile as he is spiritually."

Looking around he frowned slightly. His eyes narrowed in irritation. "He brings me here, and then ditches me..._how discourteous_! Where he gets that from I certainly have no idea..."

Isane kept her face schooled, and pointedly looked away.

"Ah, here he comes! About time, lazy bastard," he said in a low grumble.

Isane turned around and saw in astonishment that coming up the pathway (and causing a fair amount of destruction due to his enormous size) at a slow pace was Ashisogi Jizo. His body undulated as the many legs gracefully as possible moved in succession. Coming up towards them he stopped, and looked down. The large, iridescent eyes blinked at them as the red cape blew lightly in the mountain breeze.

"_Ashisogi Jizo_! I need you to once again move some debris. I believe that your _friend_ is caught underneath it somehow." Mayuri shrugged in the direction of the fallen rock. He pulled Isane off to the side just in time so as to not be bowled over by the suddenly excited Bankai. The large, baby-like caterpillar started to grab and cast off debris with a single-mindedness that astounded her. Even with Mayuri continually calling out directions and warnings they went unheeded, as Ashisogi Jizo seemed to be doing exactly as he pleased. A large snarl was on his face as he threw pieces behind him pell mell. As some of the refuse was thrown in their direction Mayuri moved them around so that he was shielding her body with his own from the flying debris, and complaining the entire time.

"_Ashisogi Jizo_! Watch where you are throwing all that! What kind of _imbecile_ are you?! _Slow down_!"

The large Bankai stopped for a brief moment and glared down at Mayuri, but before Mayuri could even respond Ashisogi Jizo turned back to shoveling debris away. Before too long he began to slow down, and then he stopped altogether. With a soft, cooing cry he reached down with his round arms and carefully pulled out an unconscious Itegumo, whom he cradled like a baby in his arms. Turning so that he could place Itegumo down at Isane's and Mayuri's feet he took a step back and seemed to stand guard over them all.

Isane cried out, and threw herself onto her snow cat. Kneeling down she took Itegumo's soft face and placed it in her lap, and continually brushing the fur back on Itegumo's head she also cleaned it of any dust. The cat lay unmoving in Isane's care, and only the slow movement of her chest showed that she was still alive. Isane looked up to Mayuri with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mayuri, please..._please_ help Itegumo!"

With a grim look he knelt down on one knee and ran his hand along the puffy body. His eyes opened wide at the feel. The first thing that he thought of when running his hand through the soft downy fur was: _Isane_. The luxuriant coat was like warm velvet running through his fingers. It felt just like Isane's own skin when he stroked his hands down her length. Burying his hand deep within the mass he looked up suddenly at her when he found her fingers meshing with his own in the pelt. Her dark gray eyes were inches from his own, and beseeching.

Isane could do nothing but stare deeply into Mayuri's two, golden orbs that shined brightly before her. Something was swirling around within their depth, but what it was she couldn't tell. He seemed frozen in place, and only the tight, trembling hold that his fingers had on her own was the only movement. The rest of him was as still as death. She couldn't even see him breathing. Then, suddenly he blinked, shivered, and he leaned forward slowly until his lips met hers. Isane did nothing. She couldn't. Even with Itegumo in her lap and possibly dying all she could do was feel Mayuri. All her attention was focused on his mouth, and the wonderful things that it was doing to her. Her eyes drifted closed, and her body slowly lost its tension. Sighing into his mouth he moved his position so that his own mouth slanted more over hers, and deepening the kiss. She felt one of his hands leave Itegumo's body, and cup the back of her head. His hand fisted in her own hair, and as the other still lay buried deep with the cat's thick coat.

Isane felt a spark jump across her skin. It was enough to cause her to pause in the kiss, but quickly Mayuri's mouth once again demanded her attention. Shifting her attention back to him she continued to meet his caresses. She could however feel Ashisogi Jizo move behind her, and by opening her eyes a crack she saw his large form move hesitantly and a bit ungainly until it lay curled around them, and nestling the three as best he could within the protection of his monstrous body.

When Ashisogi Jizo's body made contact with Itegumo, Isane, and Mayuri a burst of hot energy shot outwards. It startled both Isane as well as Mayuri, but neither broke their contact. The feeling of power was both white hot and intensely frigid. It enveloped the quartet in dancing, swirling motes. The energy that ran between, through, and over the three engulfed and shocked them with the intensity. For a brief moment Isane felt as if she could feel both Mayuri as well as Ashisogi Jizo on a molecular level. It was as if they were all one and the same.

Suddenly, underneath their fingers Itegumo took a large, swelling breath, and exhaled loudly. A quiet whine broke from the cat's mouth, and then, to everyone's surprise Itegumo sneezed. It was a delicate feline sneeze, and shot mucous and debris all over both Isane and Mayuri. Isane tore her mouth away from Mayuri's, and looked down at Itegumo. The cat was treading softly, and the long tail was twitching at the tip. Slowly the eyes opened, and with a hazy gaze they looked up at her.

Itegumo's eyes shown like sparkling topaz. The cat blinked a few times, and then chuffed a warm breath against Isane's hand. A rough, pink tongue came out and gave a tentative swipe. Itegumo licked off the tears that fell onto her muzzle, and it was then that a soft purring could be felt rumbling through her body. Slowly trying to raise her head Isane bent down and met Itegumo half way. She buried her face against Itegumo's, and cried silently. Through her tears she could feel both Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo tighten their hold around her and Itegumo.

_**Isa-chan**_, the cat said weakly.

_Itegumo! You're back! What happened to you? _

_**I don't know, Isa-chan. I was trying to wake you up, and then...How is it that Ashisogi Jizo and Mayuri-sama are here? **_

_ Mayuri said that Ashisogi Jizo brought them here..._

_**Ashisogi Jizo is a very great zanpaktou**__, _the cat said reverently._**Mayuri-sama isn't that bad either...**_

Isane pulled back and laughed. She laughed so hard that the tears that had been of fear and relief soon turned into that of mirth. Clutching Itegumo to her so hard that the cat made a grimacing face until Mayuri had to physically loosen Isane's clutch on her. Looking at Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo with supreme and sublime happiness Isane gently placed a tender kiss on Mayuri's cheek, and rubbed the side of Ashisogi Jizo fondly.

"Thank you, thank you _both_ for finding and saving my Itegumo," she said in a watery voice.

Mayuri still seemed in shock, but he quickly brushed it aside and smirked at her. But something within his eyes still lingered. Some sort of confusion could still be clearly seen.

Before Isane could ask Mayuri what was the matter Ashisogi Jizo reached down a chubby finger, and caressed Itegumo delicately. The cat looked up at him and purred- loudly. Her eyes closed and her tail flicked from side to side. The two zanpaktou silently looked at one another as if conversing, and ignoring altogether their owners. Ashisogi Jizo giggled a booming, baby's laugh, and looked down at the three.

_**Itegumo is safe.. and where she belongs...**_

Both Isane and Mayuri's eyes widened. It was clear to them both that Isane could hear Mayuri's zanpaktou.

"_What temerity_!" Mayuri said narrowing his eyes up at Ashisogi Jizo. "Are you now going to be speaking to Isane _behind my back_?!"

Isane looked at Mayuri with trepidation, as he seemed genuinely upset.

_**I can speak to you too, Mayuri-sama,**_ Itegumo said.

The look of disgruntlement on Mayuri's face was quickly washed away, and a smug one replaced it. He gave Isane a sly smile.

"Well, isn't _that_ an interesting by-product..._How amusing_..."

Isane gave him a wry smile in return. "Don't get any ideas, Mayuri. And if you do just remember this one thing: it goes _both_ ways. I can make _your_ life a living hell as well."

Trying to look as innocent as possible he placed a hand on his breast. "Who said _anything_ about making your life a living hell? All _I_ was thinking about was using that as a way to keep _you_ in line."

Just as she was trying to find a suitable retort to snap back at him Itegumo sat up and rubbed herself against Isane, and purring loud and steady. The sensation at having her cat back was indescribable. Clutching the heavy fur to her she made her own attempt at purring back at Itegumo. The cat responded by whiffling happily in Isane's ear, and madly swishing her heavy tail back and forth. The result being that she inadvertently smacked Mayuri across the face not once, but twice before he was able to pull back with a snarl.

Isane and Itegumo smiled at each other.

"_Wenches_," he said lowly, but clearly loud enough for them to hear. Gaining his dignity back as best he could he brushed the fur from his face, and looked at Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo.

"Now, if we may? I would like to get back and start analyzing all this data. _If you please_?"

Isane watched Ashisogi Jizo enveloped the three in a loose embrace, and looking down at Itegumo he nodded. The cat trilled up at him. A warmth spread through her that created a heaviness, and as her eyes started to drift closed she say that Mayuri's eyes were already shut, and his face slack...

* * *

_**The Shinigami Research and Development Institute**_

Isane woke up to her Captain's worried face looking down at her. Blinking her eyes and trying to clear the fog from her brain she looked groggily around.

"_Captain_?"

Unohana smiled in relief, and brushed some hair from Isane's eyes. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, are you feeling well? I was _worried _for a moment..." The usually kind face had tight lines around her eyes and mouth.

"_Mayur_i..."

"I am right here, Isane," Mayuri said, and rudely shouldering Retsu out of the way as he simultaneously pulled electrodes off his body, and throwing them aside. If she was put-out by it she didn't notice, as she graciously stepped aside so the pair could be together.

Looking around and blinking slightly in annoyance he snapped out a command. "_Nemu_! Lower the lights slightly, it is too annoyingly bright..."

The lights dimmed enough so that Isane's eyes could now adjust to her setting with more comfort. As she started to sit up she found herself pulled towards Mayuri as he placed an arm behind her back and a hand at her hip.

"Water," he said to someone over his shoulder.

Retsu showed up a moment later with a glass of water that was taken by Mayuri and placed against her mouth. Isane tried to take the glass, but Mayuri frowned down at her. "Don't over-tax yourself, Isane. Just take a few swallows, and don't irritate me over it."

Isane looked up at him. "Mayuri, I can hold my own glass..."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't make me have Itegumo take you to task," he said silkily.

"Y_ou wouldn't_," she said in an astounding whisper.

"I wouldn't think twice about it, woman. So mind your manners around me from now on," he quipped lightly, and with a certain amount of menace. "It is very obvious by your recent behavior that you have become too comfortable in our relationship..."

Isane growled low in her the back of her throat.

Mayuri grinned widely, and nodded in satisfaction. Placing the water off to the side so that someone could take it from him he slowly swung her legs over the side of the table, and started to take the monitors off Isane as she leaned on his shoulder for support. Once they were off and she seemed able to stand he held her forearms until she was steady on her feet, but even then he still had a hand placed discreetly on her.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, was your endeavor successful?" Retsu said tightly, and looking between the pair.

Isane looked at her Captain and beamed. Retsu sighed happily, and smiled at her Lieutenant. Placing a motherly hand on Isane's cheek she looked at her subordinated with soul-deep relief.

"Of _course_ I was _successful_, Retsu. What an clearly nonsensical and _insulting_ thing to ask," he said coldly. "I would not have come back without any of them."

Retsu nodded, and bowed low to her fellow captain. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I am forever in your debt."

Mayuri's good humor seemed to be back as he grinned evilly at his peer. "Don't say things that you will later _regret_, Retsu. You should know me better than that. You know that I will _always_ call in my markers at some point."

"Of that I have no doubt, Captain Kurotsuchi. No doubt what so ever. However, I think that I should be taking my Lieutenant back to The Fourth for some much needed rest? So if you will please excuse us-"

"Not so fast, Retsu. I still need to spend time with Isane and go over a few things," he said with suspicious blandness.

Retsu looked from one to the other. Without even having to hear any more she knew that he was once again barely telling the truth. The inscrutable look on his face as he stared her dead in the eyes, and Isane's deep blush on her averted face said it all.

"Calling in your mark, Captain?" Retsu said raising a delicate brow. "And so soon?"

"Only one of _many_, Retsu."

Retsu stared from one to the other, but finally nodded, and gave a resigned sigh. "I expect not only a full report, but my Lieutenant back in my division _before_ breakfast, Captain. I too have need of her. She _is_ my Lieutenant after all..."

Before Mayuri could say anything Retsu hugged Isane, and patted her back. "Try and get some sleep if you can, Isane. Tomorrow may be a long day," she said lowly to her subordinate.

Isane hugged the older woman back, and nodded silently against her. In a swirl of delicately fragrant material Retsu turned, and Isane heard her Captain ask Nemu to escort her out. Turning back to Mayuri Isane watched him order his technicians and Nemu about. He was brusque and business-like, and everyone moved as if a harmonious symphony together, and all knowing their place. They started to clean up the lab under Nemu's supervision as Mayuri took Isane's hand in his own, and move her towards an exit.

"I'll want a full report at my breakfast, Nemu," Mayuri said in parting as he ushered Isane out the door.

Once the door was closed behind them he stopped, and turned to Isane with a slightly worried look. "Are you _really_ alright? You don't feel _any_ ill side-effects?"

"Considering what you _jabbed_ me with?" Isane shook her head. "No, but where is Itegumo? I should-"

"Itegumo and Ashisogi Jizo are still in the lab, and they will remain there together for the night. Nemu and Akon will be running a few tests on them. We will stop by later to get them." Turning he once again started to propel her down the hallway.

"Where are we going, Mayuri?"

"To one of my many private baths," he said over his shoulder. "There we can relax, and continue your treatment."

Isane felt her skin catching fire. Looking at the floor she shuffled quickly after him. She didn't know what to say. She had heard whispers about the abnormally high number of baths that the Shinigami Research and Development Institute as well as the Twelfth had. Most people just chalked it up to some strange cleanliness fetish, or something of the sort. Isane wondered if it had to do with his time in The Maggot's Nest...

"Don't think for a moment that Retsu is not aware of _this_ possible scenario, Isane. Besides, I really _do_ want to continue our talk. I _did_ promise you after all to tell you about The Maggot's Nest, did I not? And I _always_ keep my promises."

His back was straight, and his grip on her was steady.

"Mayuri, you really don't have to. That is a _private_ matter, and I didn't go along with this...I mean...you didn't have to _bribe_ me."

Isane came to a sudden halt as Mayuri whipped around, and stared hard at her.

"A _bribe_? Is _that_ what you thought that it was? Feh..._what nonsense_! Like I would need to _ever_ bribe anyone, and for any reason. How ridiculous," he said turning back around, and once again moving them down the hallway. "_Silly girl_..."

Isane put a hand on his arm. "Mayuri! _I'm sorry_! I didn't mean it like that. I was only saying that you don't have to tell me anything so personal..." Isane felt as if things were quickly unraveling, and after everything that he had done.

Turning around smartly Mayuri pulled Isane to him, and slammed his mouth down on hers. Holding her head almost painfully with one hand the other was clamped firmly down on her backside. After greedily and savagely taking from her he pulled back, and watched in satisfaction as she tried to regain her wits.

"I am doing this because I honestly want you to hear it. Also, in light of what has happened I think that we really do need to discuss a few important things. _We need to get the story straight_," he murmured to himself and looking off to the side. "Besides," he said turning his attention back to her, and giving her a haughty look, "I find that I do some of my best thinking when in the bath. The steam and hot water are physically relaxing and mentally stimulating."

Again, not giving her a moment to comment she was jerked after him down the hallway. Still light headed from her ordeal (as well as the soul crushing kiss) Isane had no choice but to be dragged along behind him. Her pace however was far from reluctant, and the pulling that he did on her arm was far less then it had been previously.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I have taken an _extremely_ large amount of liberty here in describing Mayuri's past. I am asking people to be Evil Knievel and jump the Snake River Canyon with me. Oh, wait...he didn't make it, did he? Huh.

*A Really BIG **'Thanks' **go out to **Alea Seikou** and **Wheelwright **for helping out with this chapter. You girls are da bomb.

**Alea Seikou~ **thanks for letting me not only bounce ideas off of you, but for imparting some of your wisdom. You are such a wonderful gal, and filled with all kinds of ideas (and willing to listen to my bunk!). You are the soul of generosity.

**Wheelwright~ **Gads, can't even begin to figure out where to start with _you_...Not only have you been an _angel_ with this chapter, but you haven't put a block yet on my emails! I felt like I was your Internet Albatross with this one..._Thanks goombah_.

**A Quantum of Time**

_The present as we understand it is not a point,_

_but a package or quantum of time_

_which is composed of past, present, and future_

Isane sat on the small, wooden stool, and half-heartedly cleansed herself. The whole situation felt surreal to her. The past few days had felt surreal to her. One moment she was in Mayuri's lab, the next she was in her inner world not only with Itegumo, but Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo as well, and_ now_ here she was...preparing to enter a hot bath with Mayuri.

It wasn't that she was prude, or even shy about the whole scenario. It wasn't that she was _that_ self-conscious. They had after all done more than just see each other naked. A _lot_ more in fact. But on the scale of intimacy bathing together was something altogether different. She knew that people did a lot more than bath together in the bath houses. She knew people had sex in the bathing areas as well. It was an open secret. _Everyone_ knew about it, and the occurrences weren't always limited to the private baths either. More then once a couple had been interrupted while thinking that they had the place to themselves. What had her nervous was the fact that all he really wanted to do was _talk_. She certainly had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, and her interest about Mayuri's past certainly had her curiosity piqued. Yet it had been some time since... It was just _because_ of those reasons that her anxiety _was_ at such a level that she didn't think that she could concentrate on anything so important. Not that having sex with Mayuri _wasn't_ important, because it certainly _was_ in her book, and it had been such a long time. It just seemed that this was such an opportune time that it would be a shame to waste it...

Isane sighed and slowly rinsed herself off. Her stomach was in knots, and she just felt like she would bungle something or another. And she certainly didn't want that. If he wanted to talk than talk they would, and she would do her best to keep her hands to herself.

Turning off the spigots and taking a thin towel to wrap around herself for modesty Isane slide back the door that lead into the waiting pool outside. Isane gasped. It was large enough to comfortably fit twenty people, and the area around it had a lush growth of flora that enveloped the area in privacy. The high wooden surrounding wall helped as well. She wasn't sure where they were exactly because she couldn't hear any sounds coming from over the wall to help orient her. A small waterfall poured swiftly at one end of the pool, and at the other steps descended into the steamy depths.

Laying in the pool and with his back to her Mayuri was submerged to the middle of his back. His arms were laying outside on the rim and his fingers trailed over it. Turning his head slightly to the side as he heard her make her entrance he called to her over his shoulder.

"What took you so long?"

Isane stood there silently, and slightly unsure as to what to do. Well, she knew _what_ to do, but _how_ to do it? Forcing herself to move she padded on silent feet to the stairs that led into the pool. Holding the towel demurely around herself she glided down the steps with her eyes trained towards the water. Stepping to the bottom she found that the pool was only as deep as mid breast, but she kept never the less had one hand under the water to hold down the ends of her towel, and to keep it from fluttering upwards. Moving gracefully she went over to where Mayuri was sitting on a low, stone bench, and sat down primly near him. She wasn't sitting flush up next to him, but neither was she past arms length. It was at a socially acceptable distance should someone-

Isane felt Mayuri grab her arm and haul her next to him. In fact the bench was wide enough so that when he changed his mind and instead deposited her between his legs, and with her back flush up against his stomach there was still plenty of room.

Isane froze, and looked around, as if waiting for someone else to appear. Since they had bathed in separate areas she knew without a doubt that it was a uni-sex bathing area. The very last thing that she wanted was for someone to come upon them unawares. He also was tugging at her towel, and growled finding that she wasn't gong to give it up so easily as her hands clutched at it firmly.

"_Isane_, what the hell are you doing?! One does _not_ wear a towel into a bath. It is considered in poor form to wear anything into a bath."

Isane frowned at him over her shoulder. "_Who said that_? Besides, I do _not_ want to be caught by anyone-"

"No one is going to come anywhere near here, and on the _genuine _threat of death." Shaking his head and frowning back at her he moved her around like a disgruntled mother hen trying to position a restless chick. He ended up tearing her towel from her with a snarl, and really jamming her body up against his, and literally squeezing any protest that she made into submission.

Knowing a losing battle when she saw one she stilled her efforts, and trusted in his judgment. His arms were still tight around her middle, so she found that all she could do was relax enough to make him relinquish his tight hold on her some what. Once she became suitable compliant as to not be so forcefully restrained his arms became limp, but still wrapped around her waist. Leaning her head back so that it dropped into the crook of his neck Isane looked up at the darkening sky. The stars were starting to some out, and they winked at her softly from above.

She was also getting poked hard from below, and she was glad that the slight steam of the pool helped to mask her embarrassment. Mayuri was large and stiff against her lower back, but he made no move to point that out to her. He was acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Isane couldn't help but smile softly.

Leaning his head down and placing a soft kiss on her curved neck Mayuri looked at Isane. With her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and a dreamy smile on her face he never felt so fortunate. That whole business with her and Itegumo had been a _tricky_ one, and one where he had not fully expressed the risks to either her or Retsu. If he had he would have worried Isane overly, and Retsu _certainly_ wouldn't have let him do what he did. _But he had no choice_. It was the _only_ way that Isane would have been able to find Itegumo, and find them they had to, and as quickly as possible. They had been working against time. Seeing Itegumo buried and half alive had only proven him right. If Isane had lost Itegumo than she would have slowly died inside, and all too soon she would have been an empty shell of a woman. Never again would she be the woman that she was right here and right now.

Staring down at her he couldn't help but let his eyes move towards the water line. Her breasts were perkier than usual as they floated in the mineral spring water. His hands curled in protest at not being able to cup the sweet mounds that drifted and bobbed mere inches away. Looking down at her like she was- so soft and compliant against him- just made him harder then he already was.

"Mayuri," Isane said sleepily, "I can feel your _drool_... I think that _that_ is considered poor form while in a public bath."

"I can't help it, Isane. Not my fault. No sane man could be where I am and _not_ look his fill. Besides, I'm not a eunuch you know..."

Isane smiled and giggled. "I can tell." Raising a hand out of the water she threaded her fingers through his hair, and playfully tapped on an ear piece.

"I like it when you don't have on all your paint Mayuri. You look and feel much more natural. Plus, you have _beautiful_ hair. You shouldn't hide it so much."

Slyly wrapping his arms around her lower rib cage allowed him to innocently place his arms under her breasts, and thus having them perch delightfully on his forearms. They were raised now almost fully out of the water, and watching the water roll off in large, fat droplets almost did make him drool. The water left a trail of goose bumps before dropping back into the pool. Except for one large drop that hung precariously off of her left nipple. For some reason it just wouldn't let go. He certainly couldn't blame it...

"Tell me about what happened, Mayuri," Isane said breaking into his scientific observations.

"What?" he said dumbly.

Opening her eyes, turning her head, and flicking water at his unblinking eyes to get his attention she rubbed his arm. "Tell me about our zanpakutou and how they are now able to not only talk to each other but flit about into each others world. I also want to know how we woke Itegumo up in particular."

Sighing that business had to take precedence to pleasure, he dropped his head so that his cheek was against her own.

"I believe that the connection that we have is an unusual one, and for many reasons. No, it is not common for zanpakutou to interact with each other, and even those whose wielders are very close for one reason or another. Our zanpakutou are a dormant part of ourselves that we guard heavily, and sometimes even from ourselves. They are us in our _truest_ form, I believe. Take Itegumo, for instance. Seeing Itegumo for the first time I was not in any way surprised to see a snow leopard. It is very much who you are."

Isane rubbed her face against his in a very feline way.

"Snow leopards are known for their timidness, and yet they are still wild creatures that can hold their own if necessary. They generally do not make their presence known, but not because they are cowardly, but because they prefer to remain in the background and observing their environment. Also," he said with a leer in his voice, "the moment I touched Itegumo's fur I _immediately_ thought of you. The softness and warmth cut through the cold wind around us."

Isane was quiet for a moment. She even gave a delicate frown. "But what about Ashisogi Jizo then, Mayuri? Are you trying to tell me that deep inside you are nothing but a Big baby," she said with a soft chuckle.

"_Hardly_," he said with disdain. "And neither say that I am like a great slug either...No, Ashisogi Jizo has _many_ fascinating layers to him. The human form takes that of an Underworld denizen and guardian. Very appropriate for what I do, in a round about way. The caterpillar form is to the untrained eye merely nothing more than the not quiet mature form of a butterfly or moth. However, and this I find _extremely_ interesting is that if you break it down to 'cater' and 'pillar' we get the definitions of 'hairy cat' and 'plunderer' respectively. I myself have to admit that the 'hairy cat' definition is a bit of a stretch, though many caterpillars do take the form of larger animals, but the _plundering_ aspect I find rather amusing, don't you?"

Isane could feel Mayuri's excitement, and she looked over at him. His eyes were bright and a thoughtful yet pleased look was on his face.

"I think that is very interesting Mayuri, but I agree that the 'hairy cat' part might be pushing it...Of course," she said shrugging, "maybe that is one of the things that binds Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo together? Maybe they find the tenuous bond amusing as well?"

"I think that they get along so well because _we_ do," he said quietly.

Isane nodded. "I _do_ like the idea of Ashisogi Jizo being a guardian of the Underworld, and yet a plunderer at the same time. That is something _very_ fitting," she said nuzzling him with her nose.

Mayuri hummed deeply in pleasure.

"But how did we wake up Itegumo," she asked quizzically.

"I believe that because of not only who we are singly, but as a unit the ties between us are strong enough to force certain responses. There was _never_ a need to worry, Isane. Ashisogi Jizo and I would never have let anything untoward come to pass."

Isane was silent for a moment.

"Do you think, Mayuri, that you and Ashisogi Jizo could force my Bankai?"

"Would you really want that? Wouldn't you rather find that bond with Itegumo yourself? Besides, if we forced something like that there is no telling if you could perform Bankai on your own. No," he said firmly, "you must do that on your own."

Isane nodded and colored lightly. She felt like a guilty school child having asked the teacher for specific questions on a test.

"Are we all _really _that different from other Shinigami, Mayuri? Is having our zanpakutou communicate so freely and easily something so out of the ordinary?"

Mayuri was silent for a moment before answering. "Well, let's put it this way: I believe that though we are not the first Shinigami with zanpakutou to become lovers we are one of the very few whose zanpakutou _are _very fond of each other. Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo _really_ _do_ seem to like communicating with and being around each other. Though they might seem like an odd couple, I would think that are no odder than you and I are."

Isane's eye brows raised almost up to her hairline. "Do_ you_ think that we are odd?"

"Yes and no," he said simply.

"I don't think that we are," she said stoutly, and looking at him with a frown. "_I _think that we are very well made for each other."

Mayuri grinned widely, hugged her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "_I_ think that you are much more perceptive than your average Shinigami," he said laughing.

"Did the other Captains have a problem with it, Mayuri? I didn't really get to talk too much with Captain Unohana, but I got the distinct impression that something, or _someone_ made her concerned," Isane said looking into his face.

"The general consensus was that there was nothing dangerous with the relationship. Even our own relationship was viewed in a generally positive way."

Mayuri said no more, but Isane could tell that he was leaving large holes in his story.

"Who was against us?"

Isane had never before asked for specifics when it came to the Captains meetings, as they were both not only for the Captains, but closed door as well.

"The usual _rabble_," he said dismissively. "No one of any real importance. Think nothing more on the matter, Isane."

Isane had a lot more that she wanted to ask, but she could tell that he was not in any way going to answer. Or at least not answer right now. Later however...She had her ways.

Becoming much quieter he suddenly moved Isane so that she was sitting cross-wise in his lap, and so that they could better see each others faces. Rubbing her back once he took her left hand in his own, and with the one long nail curved around her hand. Looking at the nail in deep contemplation for a moment he seemed deeply lost in his thoughts.

"Isane, I will now make good on my promise, _and please_," he said looking at her sharply, "do _not_ interrupt me until I am done. This may take some time, but you can ask me anything that you like afterward, understand?"

Isane looked at him with wide-open eyes and nodded.

"You _do _have a habit of making interjections during my-"

"Pontifications?" she said doing exactly that.

"I was going to say eruditions..." he dead panned. "Now, if I may?"

Isane made herself comfortable in his lap, but due to his obvious state of arousal it was semi-difficult.

"_Stop_ wiggling like that, or we will get no where," he mumbled, and pinching her backside. Once she was settled he nodded slightly, and continued on with his story.

"I believe that I alluded once before about why I dress and act the way I do, and here and now I will explain more fully the reasoning behind it."

As much as she didn't want him to delve into such a personal matter she would be lying if she said that she was less than intrigued. She was about to hear what _no other_ in Soul Society knew. She also knew that what ever he said would stay here in this pool, and between only themselves forever.

"I was born into a very prominent and wealthy merchant clan. My family dealt in silks and brocade, and through the many generations they had built up a clientèle that included more then a few of the noble houses." Looking pensive and then giving a smirk he cocked his head to the side. "The Shihoin Clan were our number one buyers in fact, and I wonder if _she_ ever knew..."

Shrugging as if the thought was amusing but unimportant he continued.

"Being the middle child I- like most middle children- became somewhat lost in the shuffle. My older brother was of course expected to continue on with the family line, and though it was hoped that I would as an added bonus I was not pushed as hard as he was. Of course, he enjoyed it so I believe that there was very little pushing to do."

Isane was stunned. Not by the fact that he was from a wealthy class, but rather by the idea that he could have possibly ended up selling cloth. It wasn't broad cloth to be sure, but rather silk and brocade, but still...What a _waste_ that would have been.

"All of us were given an exceptional education. Not because our parents cared for our mental well being, but because of the fact that we would be representing our family, and as such all appearances had to be upheld. Luckily we were not only given the usual lessons of classics, languages, mathematics, and writing, but _science_ as well. As much as I enjoyed and excelled in everything far beyond that of my siblings science soon became my one true love. Science was nothing like the other things that I studied because unlike the staid and stagnant lessons of writing, reading, and decorum, science was _always_ changing. It was always ripe for improvement or disagreement. It called to me like a siren, and I soon found myself powerless against it.

"Some people may complain or lament about middle children being the forgotten ones, but for me it was nothing short of a boon and a miracle. It allowed me to prove my abilities, and after doing that it allowed me the anonymity to continue on with my _real _pursuits. It allowed me to delve deeper into the mysteries that constantly burned in the back of my mind."

Mayuri paused for a moment, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Isane was watching him with rapt attention. She seemed mentally on the edge of her seat, and fully engrossed in his tale. He almost thought that he saw a slight sparkle of excitement in her dark eyes.

"During the time when my parents and family thought that I was studying diligently I was instead making acquaintances with healers and physicians that were both legitimate as well as illegitimate. There are many back street hacks as well as sound physicians, and for one reason or another they have to ply their trade under the cover of more socially acceptable or alternate occupations. Some were nothing less than deplorable; men and women who had neither the training nor the common sense to be treating fellow beings. I wouldn't have let them touch my dead dog if I had to. Others were highly trained and revered physicians who had dropped out of favor, or had become disgraced some how. But even those with the meanest learning were people that I gained knowledge from. Somewhere in the depths of their deplorable actions lay a kernel of truth. I only spent a meager time with them as I took what I needed and moved on, but it was the healers that _did_ have true learning that I of course gained the most knowledge from. And it was through them that I was able to gain entrance into what _really_ sparked my imagination: _pathology_.

"When I had my first gross anatomy lesson using a cadaver I knew that I had found my true calling. I couldn't get enough of it. Many people shun the idea of taking a once living body and pulling it apart, but what very few people realize is that only by seeing something from the inside out can you glean the true beauty and magnificence of what that was as a whole. Most people have no idea what it takes to keep the body moving, breathing, and in relative good health. So many microscopic actions have to take place, and in the proper order to enable even the simplest function to happen. Those fools that I was surrounded by had not even the _faintest idea_ that in order for them to take their shits of marble their body was reacting to numerous stimuli."

Isane smiled and silently laughed. She could understand his excitement. She herself had taken numerous anatomy and physiology classes, and like him she too had been stunned and amazed by everything that their body entailed. The body was at once so resilient and yet so fragile. In many aspects it _was_ awe inspiring. She might not have had his rabid fascination with death, but she could appreciate it.

"I was spending so much of my evening and free time pursuing my own interests as well as keeping up appearances and my regular studies that it was _inevitable_ that at some point _something_ would have to give, or that I would be found out. Unfortunately for me _both_ happened. I was _rudely_ chastised for falling asleep during a lesson, _and_ I had been careless one evening while running late to meet up with my new found friends.

"My family has always had an unspoken rivalry with a very, _very_ distant relation. Our two clans might have dealt in different aspects of trade, but that did not mean that there was not some form of one-upmanship going on. Money and social position was _always_ the driving factor. It was an unspoken goal to not marry and have our clans somehow united, but instead to see who could marry first into a house of lesser nobility, and thus claim the first foothold into nobility."

Mayuri's face grew sour, and Isane quickly tangled her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, and soothingly caressed him. His jaw was tightened and his eyes became narrow. Seeing that her ministrations were proving fruitless she wrapped her arms around him, and nipped at his chin until he looked at her.

Mayuri gave a half-hearted smile, but nipped her back.

"You really are _so_ feline," he said with amusement.

Isane smiled and nodded, but said nothing.

"Where was I? Oh yes- after some _sneaky_ relation skulked around behind me, and trailed me to my destination I was reported the next morning, and immediately I was hauled before my parents. I was given a very stern reminder about familial duty, honor, and respect. Not only that, I was reminded once again that if our relations or even the public in general were to ever find out about my nocturnal habits it would be the ruin of them all. There would be little to no recovery should anything come out, and there was no way that they were going to let one family member bring down the rest of the family into wrack and ruin. My mother wailed and my father preached._ It was nauseating_...But I gave the proper responses, and left them with feelings of having done a proper job of it all.

"That was hardly the case. I just made sure that never again would I make the same mistake twice. I was doubly diligent. In order to maintain my maximum potential I then started to dabble a bit more into chemistry in the hopes of finding something to keep me alert and aware at all times, and still able to function normally. I had many near mishaps, but it was fun none the less to see what I could devise-"

Isane sat up quickly and looked at him with surprise. "_Oh Good Heavens_, Mayuri! You turned yourself into a _junkie_?!" Isane couldn't help but break her silence.

Mayuri scowled at her. "_Isane_! What a rude, crude, and _thoroughly_ unattractive thing to say about me...What a _puerile_ remark, and coming from _you _of all people...No, I was merely testing various pharmaceuticals with trial runs. _Junkies_ are a Slave to the Drug- _I _was its Master." Mayuri looked down his nose at her, and gave her a withering stare.

Isane just rolled her eyes, and settled herself back in against him.

"I just _knew_ that you couldn't keep quiet..." he grumbled half heartedly.

"I know, but Mayuri..." she started to say but was hushed by him.

"May I continue?"

"Of course, sorry. The shock of it all," she said dryly.

Mayuri made a disgruntled noise, and took a deep breath.

"Isane, even at my young age I always had a high spiritual pressure. It was strong enough to be noticed, but when one comes from the merchant class such as I joining the Shinigami Academy was _not_ an option. Being a Shinigami might have been an honor, but raising my family higher in the world of commerce was even more so. Besides, my family was too suspicious of Yamamoto's _pet project _as they called it. It was to them still too new, and too untried. But at the same time I _scared_ my family, especially as rumors started to filter down into their ears. Rumors of dark deeds, gray areas, and lines that I seemed to have crossed. Yet no amount of berating, lecturing, or even cajoling could sway me. I was for all purposes toeing the line, and upholding my end of the bargain, so to speak. I was excelling in my studies, learning my family trade, and maintaining social obligations. My evening jaunts were for the most part treated as if they didn't occur, but as long as they did not in any way interfere with my family's designs..

"My family soon wasn't quite sure what to do with me, and though it wasn't their first choice it soon became their _only_ choice: enrolling me at The Spiritual Arts Academy. I _of course _passed the entrance exam with the highest grade, and with _incredible_ ease. Even being put into the advanced classes did little to challenge me. I picked up on everything quickly, correctly, and on the first time-"

Isane smirked and rolled her eyes. "You have neither shame nor modesty, do you?"

Mayuri's lips pursed in aggravation. "Neither shame nor modesty come into play when speaking the truth," he said tightly. "I was an _exceptional_ student, and my proficiency is well documented."

"So was your ego I bet," she mumbled.

"You know, I can _hear_ you...You_ are_ sitting on my lap."

"For someone who shuns perfection you certainly make yourself out to be anything but," she said wryly, and poking him in the chest.

"I have _never_ claimed to be flawless, nor would I want to be. I have a sharp and inquisitive mind, but in no way is it perfect. I've made miscalculations. In fact, if you would again try staying quite I can continue on with my story and tell you of one such time."

Mayuri flicked at Isane's nipple, and laughed at her outraged and slightly painful reaction.

"You're not well, Mayuri. Have I told you that?" she said with a slight snarl, and cupping her hands over the offended piece of flesh.

He gave her a bored look. "Many times, and to the point were it is starting to conjure up moments of ennui for me."

"Do_ that_ again to me, and I'll make sure that you won't be bored..." she said warningly.

Mayuri leaned over and lightly kissed the cupped hands. "My apologies," he said simply. "I certainly wouldn't want to raise _your_ ire. No telling what might happen," he said smirking.

"Don't you have a story to finish?"

He nodded, and settled them both in again.

"So my time at The Academy went without incidents. Not only was I performing my normal duties, but I was_ still_ out after hours and pursuing my original nocturnal pursuits. Believe it or not escaping the confines of The Academy were much easier than when I had been living at home. So because of that I became much bolder. One evening I was with a group of aspiring_ medical students_ while drinking in a local pub when a fight broke out among a group there. My group moved aside as a brawl ensued, and a man ended up being mortally wounded. Since it was a tavern of some ill repute such occurrences were somewhat common place. It was also common place for people to scatter as quickly as possible, and gain as much distance from the disturbance as possible, as when the authority did show up guilt was often given by association. Since no one had the means or desire to find or pay for a physician I decided to step in, and see if I couldn't apply some of my learning in a more practical forum. I could not. The man was too far gone, and quickly died on me. My curiosity however did not end there however. Foolishly I had thought to continue with my inspection and carry the man to one of the illegal labs that I knew existed close by. As I was about to carry out my deed I was happened upon by a local Shinigami Patrol. That was when things went _very _bad _very_ quickly. I had been caught, and with no avenue for escape. I was backed into a corner and with few-if any- options left to me. I could not run and I could not defend myself, but yet I could _not_ be caught, and under no circumstance. Yet the need for self-preservation was strong, and so I did the only thing that I could seeing that negotiations was not a viable option."

Mayuri shrugged. He was looking off into the distance and his brow was furrowed slightly.

"I used a medium level binding spell and escaped. I didn't get very far though as I was caught somehow by reinforcements, or maybe just another patrol. Either way I was bound and taken back to The Academy, and to stand before Yamamoto himself. Though I was _clearly innocent_ of any any wrong doings other than roughing up a few sloppy Shinigami guilt and suspicion were heaped upon me. I was quickly considered a danger and a possible future threat. So with out any fanfare I was quickly and quietly removed from The Academy, and taken to The Nest."

Isane rubbed his arms and shoulder in comfort, but who she was trying to comfort was the question. She felt that at that moment they _both_ needed the calming physical comfort.

"How _horrible_ that must have been for you, Mayuri. _I'm so sorry_," she said softly.

"Hm, well..." he said slightly uncomfortably, "I did make a certain good use of my time. I certainly was not given any deference by any means, but my time there did allow me to hone and maintain certain skills. I also was familiar with Urahara from my younger years, and to find him as a jailer there was most interesting. I certainly gave him more then a few moments of unrest."

Isane's eyes widened. "You knew Urahara before The Nest? I just always thought that you had gotten to know him while you where there."

"Urahara might have been living on the Shihoin estate, but he is a curious wanderer like myself. He too was not unfamiliar with the seamier side of the Rukongai. So as we are men of the same mind it isn't too hard to understand that we would have passed each other in one way or another."

Isane was silent. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, and laid a cheek down against his neck. Mayuri was puzzled because he could feel her great sadness. He couldn't understand why as he had certainly never shed any tears over any of it. It was an inconvenience to be sure, but in the end? Well, he certainly ended making out on the deal.

"Isane, no need for such a lugubrious attitude. What has you so upset?" He shrugged his shoulder to get her attention when an answer was not forth coming.

Isane sat up and brushed a few tears away. Sniffling and wiping her eyes she looked as if she was about to speak, but tears came up fresh.

"I just don't think that what happened was very fair, Mayuri. How could Yamamoto have just put you there without some kind of a trial? It was as if they _wanted_ to just sweep you under the rug..."

"In Yamamoto's eyes I had broken _all kinds_ of infractions, and we all know the Old Man isn't very understanding." he said lightly. "Never a more anal retentive person have I ever met. The man is simply unbending. Though he has loosened up a bit over the years, believe it or not."

"But still," she whispered.

"Life is not about getting dealt a good hand, Isane, but instead it is about playing a bad hand well. Anyone can play a good hand, but a poor one? _That_ takes intelligence, nerves, and swift thinking. Luckily I have all three, and in large quantities," he said smugly.

Isane gave a watery smile. "You certainly do," she said proudly, and with a certain amount of smugness of her own. "I have to say that you aren't a slouch, and by any means."

Isane suddenly looked down at the arms holding her and bit her lip. She looked as if she had something to say, but wasn't quite sure how to say it. Mayuri smiled a toothy grin, and placed a finger under her chin to move her face so that she was looking back at him.

"You can ask me _anything_, Isane. We have come this far so please do not think that there is any need to hold back. If I can answer it," he said shrugging, "I will."

"Well...what was it like?" she asked with an avid face.

"The truth? For the most part it was dismally, desolately, and depressingly _dull_. I was given _nothing_ to do. I was not given any materials to read. I was given no one to speak to. I was given very little time outside. For the vast majority of my time I was chained to a cot in a small cell. For some reason they thought me an increased security risk..."

"My God, Mayuri! How did you do it? How did you not go ins-" Isane bit the rest of the question off quickly with embarrassment.

"Insane?" Mayuri smiled and nodded. "I did go insane," he said simply. "I went bat shit crazy at one point, but for some reason or by some means I was able to pull myself back. It was not, however, without _some_ draw backs. I know for a fact that I lost a certain amount of myself in the transition. There are parts of me that I will _never_ regain, but if truth be told I am not sure that I want them back."

Isane's eyes became wide. She couldn't even begin to fathom what parts he was talking about.

"Well," she said slowly, "if truth be told on my end I am not sure that you would be the same man that I found myself drawn to if you had those missing parts. I think maybe that you wouldn't have the _idiosyncrasies_ that I like so much. I certainly don't think that you would have distinguished yourself amongst your peers were you different."

"You seem to think that my _idiosyncrasies_ comes from my time in The Nest, Isane." Leaning towards her, and staring brightly into her eyes he laughed a low, dark laugh. "I was _never _right to begin with...I was just either able to or cared enough to hide it. Now? I am rather inclined to just let it run as it may. "

A shiver ran down Isane's spine, and she knew that he could feel it because when he did his laughter became louder.

"_Scared_, Isane?"

Isane frowned, and puffed herself up. "I've _never_ been _scared _of you, Mayuri. Hesitant? _Yes_. Unsure? _Most definatly_. Confused? _All the time_. Aggravated? _Some times_. But scared? _Never_."

"Never even once?" Mayuri looked slightly disappointed.

Isane shook her head. "Sorry, but no."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes at her. "_You lie_."

"Not even when you were at your _worst_ with me. Didn't I come over to see you when you were surly and unreasonable? Didn't I _handle_ you well when you were acting all crazy?"

"_Handle_ me? When have you _ever_ had to _handle me_?" Looking at her askance he shook his head pityingly. "Now _I_ am starting to think that _you_ have been dipping into your own pharmaceuticals over at the Fourth...Most probably the _hallucinogenics_..."

He frowned at her, and gave her a look of disbelief. "I know for a_ fact _that you were scared shitless when you came over to see me _that_ time...Not only could I smell the fear, but it was coming off of you in palpable waves..."

Isane sighed and ignored him.

"Have you ever spoken to your family since then, Mayuri? Do they know what happened to you? Do they even know that you are not only a Shinigami, but a Captain of the Twelfth Division? That would _certainly_ mean something..." she said changing the subject.

"No, I have totally divorced myself from them. They never came to inquire about my where I was then, so no need to see them now. We have nothing in common anyway. But I do however have my own way of flipping them off, so to speak, and on a daily basis." He smirked and raised a brow.

"Oh? How so?"

Mayuri cocked his head to the side, and a playful smile started to form on his lips. "The _purple_ _scarf _that I wear. Does it not look slightly _familiar_ to you?"

Isane frowned in concentration, shook her head slowly, but then her eyes opened wide. "_No_...! _Are you_ _serious_?"

"_Most definatly_." Mayuri said nodding. "Though we _are_ distant-though not distant enough in my book- Ōmaeda and I belong to rival yet related clans. His family and I share the same ancestry, and by wearing the purple scarf I tacitly admit and yet renounce the bond."

Chuckling at Isane's flabbergasted face he leaned back and looked at his long nail. "He is such an over-blown and bloated imbecile...I don't even know if he realizes our relation as I do not have the same name as I once had. When I entered The Nest I stopped being who I was, and became someone new."

"What was your old-"

Mayuri stopped her question with a kiss. "_That_ is something for another day, Isane. I can't have you know _all _my secrets, and all at once now can I?" He took one of her long braids and tugged at it playfully.

Isane stared hard at Mayuri. She had always known that he was a man of many layers, but the more that he told her about himself the more that she realized how little anyone really knew about him. The man that she thought that she knew was in reality someone altogether different, but not in a detrimental way. She viewed it more in the way that her perceptions hadn't been quite on the mark to begin with. Oh, she had the basics down, but now that she was getting more specifics of who he was she started to see him in a new light.

And she found that the more that she heard the more that she was drawn to him, and she didn't think that she could get any closer. He had always seemed like a lodestone to her, and one that she couldn't ignore. Even though he was not what others would deem 'normal' or 'stable' those qualities to her just made him seem more interesting. There was _nothing_ boring about him in the least.

In a bold, impetuous move Isane tickled Mayuri's armpit, and was thrilled at the response.

_Mayuri screeched like a little girl._

Water went flying out of the pool as he simultaneously jerked back in response, and dumped Isane off of his lap. Spluttering as she came back up she brushed the hair out of her eyes, and laughed uproariously at the indignant look on his face. He looked _murderous_. Knowing that he wouldn't do anything too rash she wasn't in anyway afraid. She did know that he would retaliate, but she had no idea how. So with a few, quick strokes she placed more space between them. She didn't stop until she was almost at the opposite end of the pool. Turning around and flicking water playfully in his direction she dipped down enough so that she could blow bubbles in the water. Her face was half submerged, and only her eyes gleamed back at him.

Mayuri stood in the same spot, but his eyes had taken on a decidedly fiendish gleam to them. Without saying anything he walked slowly towards her. He moved with such grace that he made almost no sound, and the water swirled gently in his wake.

"That was... _interesting_...Who knew that I was ticklish?_ I_ certainly never thought so," he said now openly stalking her.

Isane squeaked, and moved so that distance was kept between them She walked backwards so that not even for a moment her eyes would be off of him. A few times she slipped, but frantically righted herself. Interestingly she noticed that if she hesitated or paused so did he. He always made sure to keep a certain amount of distance between them. She had no idea where she was going until the first drops hit the back of her head. As he had stalked her he had maneuvered her so that she was caught between him and the pool's waterfall. There was also no area where she could hop out of the pool and make a land escape. He had deftly moved her into the position that offered no escape, and effectively pinning her. The only option that she had was to try and get past him.

Mayuri smiled a shark's smile at her realization.

Isane tried to find some viable option, but came up short every time

"Ah," he said chuckling, "I sometimes think that you forget that as a _Captain_ I _am_ a Master Tactician. But being only a _mere Lieutenant_ I can understand your short coming."

"I don't see how being able to pin someone in a pool can be attributed to your status," she said dryly, and trying to somehow move away from having her back pinned. But each time she moved Mayuri subtly cut off her escape. "That is _nothing_ to write home about."

"You let your guard down, Isane," he said silkily. You _always _seem to be doing that..."

"I didn't let my guard down! I just don't know what I am doing," she said with a worried look.

Mayuri laughed, and kept pushing forward. He could see Isane's eyes darting wildly from side to side. She was starting to look squirrely, and as if any moment she might bolt. There were a lot of things that he loved to do with Isane, but stalking her had to be high on the list. It made his blood pound and flow like fire through his veins. He could ease up and let her slip past, but he was starting to find this game tiresome, and there it was time to start playing a different game...

"Isane, you have no where to run. What is it that you think that you can do? Where do you think that you can go? Hmm?"

Isane's gaze snapped forward, and she met his taunting look with a defiant one of her own. Never letting her gaze drop from his she straightened up (and totally ignoring Mayuri's lusty gaze at her now fully exposed breasts) and walked backwards until she was enveloped by the waterfall. She was delighted to find that there was quite a lot of room behind the curtain of water, and with the churning of the white water it allowed her to hide her presence. Looking around frantically she saw that there was an area that would allow her to hop out of the pool and scramble up into the foliage. It wasn't her perfect scenario, but it might allow her just enough leeway to make a half-assed but halfway decent getaway. Smiling broadly and with more than a touch of smugness she was just about to take her first step when she heard her name being called.

"_Isane_..."

Turning around she gasped. Mayuri stood directly under the flowing water, and watching her intently. He looked positively primitive as he stood unmoving waist deep in the pool, and with cascading water falling off of him. His purple hair was flattened and partially obscured his face, but one golden eye peeped through.

Isane's own eyes widened, and she felt as if all her muscles had stoved up. She couldn't speak or move, and neither could she take her eyes off of him. He stood watching her with the gleam and smugness that only a predator knows after seeing that their prey was completely trapped, and at their mercy. The white water obscured most of his body, and all she could see clearly was the one golden eye and the now large grin. Even the sound of the water canceled out all other sounds, but she thought that even through it she could still hear him chuckle.

Narrowing her eyes she slowly moved her body so that it was flush with the rocky wall behind her.

"You aren't still _miffed_ that I tickled you, are you?"

Mayuri made no comment, and continued to watch her silently.

"Well, if you are I think that it is kind of _cute_...Who knew that the insane Captain of the Twelfth was _cutely ticklish_?" She gave a nervous laugh, and slowly sunk down in the water. She braced her feet against the bottom in anticipation of having to make a swift exit. "I wonder what the others would say if they knew..."

Mayuri's smile became more feral.

"Aren't you afraid of getting water in your ear cups? Are they water proof, or just water resistant?"

Isane knew that she was starting to babble, but she was getting nervous by his silences. He was normally rather chatty, and his silences were rather unnerving. Besides, the continual flow of the water was rather hypnotic, and she couldn't afford to have her attention taken away from the man before her, and not even for a second.

"Can Ashisogi Jizo swim? I don't think that Itegumo can...I wonder if-"

Her sentence was cut off as she shrieked in surprise. Obviously he had had enough of her constant mutterings because it was at that moment that he made his move. Faster than she could imagine Mayuri pounced.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I've had the flu for the past week or so, and have been cranky as hell. It was only due to all the wonderful reviews, alerts, emails,and PMs that made me feel as if life wasn't so bad. Thanks for all your generous support. :D

As usual all errors are of my own design. I stand guilty as charged.

* * *

**I like her because she smiles at me and means it**

Anon

When Mayuri surged forward to grab at Isane he was astounded to find that his hands came up empty. At the last possible second she had flash-stepped away, and left him bouncing off the stone wall. Snapping around swiftly he walked back through the waterfall, and out into the open area of the pool. He spied Isane immediately; she had gone back to where they had been sitting, and had grabbed the towel that he had ripped off of her previously, and was tucking it securely around herself. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. Well, he ripped it off once, and he could rip it off again...

Isane turned and smiled smugly. Her smile was wide, and her teeth gleamed. With her towel back on she felt that a certain amount of control had been taken back, or at least a little bit of modesty. Cavorting about naked was fun in theory, but in practice (and with a man like Mayuri no less) it could prove to be a handicap of sort. Plus, she still felt as if any moment someone would come barging in on them, and no matter the threat of death that he said was in place. There were some things that even the brilliant Captain Kurotsuchi had no control over.

And she planned on being one of them.

Isane strolled confidently through the water, and saw out of the corner of her eye Mayuri walking just as assertively in a path that would cut her off from the steps. Of course, she could have hopped out of the pool when she had gone for her cloth, but not taking the easy way out was to her a slight thumb of her nose at him. She also noticed with interest that he had yet to flash-step not just near her, but in general. For some reason he had abstained from it, and was using a much more mundane method of stalking her.

Still looking ahead but keeping a wary eye on Mayuri she steadily made her way to the stairway. With a satisfied smile she felt her foot hit the first step, and just as she was about bounce out of the pool a large fountain of water sprayed up and Mayuri appeared before her. As she cleared her eyes and slicked her hair back she saw him sitting on the tops step, and with his forearms leaning on his knees. He chuckled at her, and even leaned forward so that he could peer at her from beneath the wet hair hanging in his face.

"Going somewhere?"

Isane pouted prettily, and took a half step back. She made sure that her towel was secure and folded her arms beneath her breasts for extra support. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Mayuri shook his head. "I don't think that I am ready for you to go yet. You can leave when _I_ say you can..."

Isane straightened herself in a show of indignation. "How rude! Are you trying to tell me that you think that you can keep me here against my will?"

"I _know_ I can, Kotetsu. Something like that isn't too hard," he said amiably.

Mayuri laughed and stood up. Since he was naked it was very obvious to Isane that he was enjoying himself, and even more so he looked as if he would like to continue. Not that she wouldn't either, but she certainly didn't want to make it easy on him. He might like to stalk _he_r, but she liked in turn to thwart _him_. His frustration was _always_ a guilty pleasure to her. She just _loved _to see him get upset and twisted in knots. Watching him look as if he was about to go on over load and bust a gut always made her chuckle inside. She certainly made sure to keep her face impassive because if he saw how much glee she got at his expense there would be no telling what kind of retribution would be heading her way, and that she certainly didn't want because she knew without a doubt that he wouldn't hold back. He would assert some primitive form of dominance over her and ruin all her fun. Plus, she had a Good Girl image to uphold.

Isane always thought the perception that most people had of her was interesting. The majority of people in the Seireitei thought her generally meek, mild, and for the most part straight as an arrow. For the most part she was. She _wasn't _inclined to break rules, indulge in excess, or act inappropriately. That wasn't a part of her general make up. That didn't mean however that she couldn't or didn't have moments of acting out of character. She could act impulsively or get drunk with the best of them. It was just that she could camouflage those times better than most. She was able to blend in with the crowd or cover her tracks in such a way that no one really knew (or remembered) that it was _her _who had acted in such a way. She had fooled many people for many years, but there were a few who couldn't be fooled. Captain Unohana of course was one, and occasionally so was Matsumoto. Captain Unohana certainly couldn't be fooled because the woman was just too smart, and had known Isane all too long. Matsumoto knew because she always wasn't as drunk as she let on to be. Many times Isane had caught Matsumoto giving her a sharp, sober, but pleased look after Isane had trumped someone. But with her secret safe with the two women Isane knew that she could continue onwards with guilt being diverted from her own person, and thrown elsewhere. Isane thought that she had a good thing going, but as she got to know Mayuri better she was starting to think that maybe he too was going to be put onto the very short list of Those That Know Better.

The reason being was that he was not rising to any of her baits. Oh, he still would look apoleptic at times during some of her subtle antics, but those times were getting fewer and farther between then they used to be. Many times she found herself mentally searching for new ways to push his buttons, and get a rise out of him. And this was one of those times. Looking up at him (and blushing madly) she could see the smugness oozing off of him. It was as if he _knew_. It was as if he knew that she certainly had no intention of leaving him here alone. It was as if he could read her every thought, and in doing so was able to cut her off at every junction.

Well, she wasn't going to give in as easily as he had hoped. She would draw this all out for as long as she could, and when he finally did snap she would give in only because it would be on _her_ terms. She would watch him squirm and rant-

"Isane, you can be so pathetically _transparent_ sometimes," he said in that low, slinky voice that he could have.

Looking up at him with eyes wide in feigned anger she was about to snap an angry retort when she found herself snatched forward, and held firmly against him. Her anger soon turned into total embarrassment when she found that he had pulled her up so tightly against him that he had placed himself snugly between her breasts. Her nose was level with his navel, and if she dropped her eyes down she knew _exactly_ what she would see looking back up at her. She could see it in her peripheral vision. It was nestled firmly between the two of them, and seemed quite pleased at its new home.

As she had one arm pinned to her side all she could do was try and brace her other arm against him, but with the water making his skin slick she kept slipping, and the movement of her body meant that she was rubbing up against him in a very erotic way.

Mayuri growled low in the back of his throat. "That's_ nice_, Isane, but I can think of something _nicer__**... **_Something that would prove simultaneously satisfying to _both_ of us. Now, wouldn't _that_ be much better?"

Isane always marveled at Mayuri's physical strength. He wasn't brawny in any way. Physically he was somewhat slender. He was by no means wimpy, but he didn't have heavily corded muscles or a brutish physique. Instead he had the streamlined body of a swimmer. His muscles were sleek and flowing, but in no way weak. He had proven his physical strength many times, and not just against her. She surmised that his smaller stature deceived many people at first, and coupled with his quick, smart thinking he was easily able to assert himself.

She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his torso. The skin was far from being unblemished as scars traversed it almost like a road map. Some scars were neat and precise while others looked ragged and terrifying. Either way they made him fascinating to her. It was still hard for her to believe that underneath all his clothing, make up, and accessories_ this_ was who he really was. She sometimes wondered if he went about without all his regalia would he still be recognized? Most probably, but he certainly would cause a few to do a double-take.

Mayuri must have sensed that her mind had wandered a bit from current events, and with a snarl of frustration he hauled her up high enough so that her feet left the pool's bottom. The look in his eyes caused Isane to widen her own; his gold eyes were fierce, and even slightly rabid. As much as she wanted to laugh she knew that now was _not _the time. As funny as she thought he looked she knew that he wouldn't think the same thing. She also didn't feel like giving in to him just yet, so in a last ditch effort she submissively ran her nose along his jawline in order to cool his temper. She knew the action quelled his ire somewhat as she heard him give a pleased moan, and haul one of her legs up around his waist. Lowering her eyes and rubbing her face against his neck she was satisfied to note that a low rumble came up from his chest.

"_That's _what I _like_ Isane," he said lowly. "I like it when you demurely submit to me..."

Isane tried to wrest her arms from being pinned from her sides, and in order to grasp her tighter to him he eased up on her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but kept up with her feline actions. One leg was tight around his waist while the other rubbed sinuously against his thigh. Between them was the rampant evidence of his excitement.

"Let's go to your room," Isane said against his neck. As romantically erotic having sex in the pool might seems she wanted a more solid venue. Plus, she_ loved_ his room. It was filled with plush cushions and had such a sensual air about it that she still found it hard to believe that it belonged to someone like Mayuri.

"No," he said tersely. "The second or third time _maybe_, but I don't have the inclination nor the patience right now," he said maneuvering them back into the water.

Isane knew that he was not an easy one to try and change his mind, and she also knew that this was one tussle not worth the price. So as he walked them back into the pool she wrapped herself tightly around him, and murmured soft and dark things into his ear. When she felt the fingers of his one hand thread themselves tightly through her hair and yank her head back she shivered at the look that she got. Mayuri's face was tight with need and desire. His canines were bared and he was breathing harshly. Isane shivered at what that look did to her. He seemed almost on the verge of being completely undone. To incite such raw emotions from a man so tightly in control sent shivers running through her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that _her_ of all people would be the one to seemingly enslave such a man.

Lost in the maddening kiss that he was giving her, and flying on a cloud of pure lust it took her a moment to realize that Mayuri was not responding as he had been a moment before. Dragging herself from the haze that he had put her in it took a few minutes for her to come to her senses. Mayuri was still trembling, but she had the distinct impression that now his tremors came not from passion, but from a rapidly building anger. Blinking her eyes she looked up at him, and saw that his head was cocked to the side, and his attention was certainly not on her anymore. He looked like a predator that had sensed the near presence of another predator, and there was no way that he would allow such a breach.

"Mayuri?" Isane asked in confusion. "What is the matter?"

Mayuri ignored her, and he even let her slip slightly in his grasp.

"Mayuri! _What is the matter_?" Isane didn't know if she should be worried or insulted.

Suddenly he gave a savage snarl and dropped Isane entirely from his grasp. As she came back up spluttering she saw him turned away from her, and looking as if he was about to commit homicide.

"_Mayuri_!"

"_Damn him_! Has he lost all reason, or does he merely have a death wish?!"

Isane stilled, and a cold chill ran down her spine. Mayuri's voice dripped venom, and she could see his back muscles tensed in high relief. When she placed a hand on his shoulder it seemed to galvanize him into action, and he darted from the pool and ran snarling into the men's bathing room. Isane stood there dumb founded and looking after him in bewilderment. Isane started to physically shake from a myriad of emotions. Her body was strung tight as a wire from unrequited passion, fear of what had gotten him so worked up, and what he might be thinking of doing. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs she wasn't about to be left behind, and ran into the women's side to throw on some clothes and hunt down her errant lover.

What ever had taken her lover's attention away from her had better be good, because if it wasn't then not only was she going to have something to say about it, but he will have some fast explaining to do as well...

* * *

Isane _hated_ throwing on clothing while still wet. The clammy feeling never sat well with her. Her daily ablutions always ended with a nice, warm towel that soaked up all the excess moisture. She didn't even like dressing with wet hair. Having wet hair meant that her collars would get soaked and the back of her neck would feel clammy for hours. But right now those pet peeves were the farthest thing from her mind. She had no time. When she exited the changing room she neither saw nor heard Mayuri anywhere. Luckily she had a semi-good idea where she needed to go, or at least how to get to his lab. Running through the empty hallways she was glad to see that she was correct in her remembrance. She was also glad to see that the door to the lab was partially ajar. As she burst in she was surprised to see that it was deserted as well, but when she looked over at the table where their zanpakutou had been she was not surprised to see that Ashisogi Jizo was no longer sitting next to Itegumo. Grabbing Itegumo she put the sword at her hip and calmed herself.

_Itegumo! Where is Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo?!_

Itegumo was silent for a moment, but when she spoke she didn't seem at all concerned.

_**They are upstairs...**_

Isane took a calming breath. Sometimes Itegumo could be so stubbornly feline. Not as lazy as Matsumoto said that Heineko could be, but normally obtuse as only a cat could be.

_Where upstairs? Itegumo! Something has happened and I need to find him!_

_**Something has happened...**_

Tamping down an urge to stamp her foot Isane closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

_Itegumo, would you please direct me to them?_

With a purr and a mental flick of her tail Itegumo gave off serene directions as to where they needed to go. Isane was stymied by Itegumo's lack of concern. It was the opposite to Mayuri's eruption and mad dash away from her. Itegumo lead her away from the lab with an unhurried pace, and no matter how frustrated Isane got Itegumo didn't react at all to it.

_What's going on, Itegumo? Is Mayuri alright? What is Ashisogi Jizo saying?_

_**Ashisogi Jizo isn't saying anything right now. Should he be?**_

_Ask him what is going on! Mayuri left me high and dry-_

Itegumo giggled knowingly, and in her mind Isane could almost picture Itegumo rolling around in feline amusement. She could practically see Itegumo curled up and smirking at her.

_This isn't funny, Itegumo! Now is not the time...Something serious must be going on for Mayuri to leave like he did!_

Itegumo was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke next there was a solemn air about her.

_**Oh. I see now...Yes...well...I understand...**_

Isane wasn't sure who Itegumo was talking to. She didn't know if Itegumo was commenting on Isane's explanation of the situation, or from something that someone else might have said.

_Are you speaking to me or Ashisogi Jizo? Or maybe Mayuri? _

She wouldn't put it past Mayuri now to speak to Itegumo behind her back. Now that he knew how it could be done she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he took full advantage of the situation. She had all kinds of twisted scenarios in her head about him chatting up Itegumo when the urge took him. It didn't bother her really, and it did leave her the opportunity to do the same back to him with Ashisogi Jizo(if she could). If he could manipulate opportunities to suit his designs then so could she, and not feel guilty about it either.

_**I was speaking to Ashisogi Jizo**_, Itegumo said primly and a bit tersely. _**That was what you wanted, wasn't it?**_

Isane felt like taking her zanpakutou and banging herself over her own head with it. That way she could kill two birds with one stone.

_What did Ashisogi Jizo say, and where is he? _Isane tried to keep herself as calm and collected as possible, but her nerves were starting to wear thin.

_**Keep going on this path, and they should be up the next flight of stairs. It will take you out to one of the courtyards. Ashisogi Jizo said that we aren't to interfere...**_

Something inside Isane clenched. _What _weren't they to interfere in? Would he need her help? Why couldn't she hear or feel anything? Why was Itegumo being so vague?

_**Ashisogi Jizo said that this was not only a Division matter, but a family one as well**_, Itegumo said firmly. _**Neither he nor Mayuri-sama would welcome any outside interference. **_

Isane's eyebrows furrowed. A Division _as well _as a family matter? Suddenly it dawned on Isane, because something like that could only mean one thing...

Bursting through the door as if catapulted she immediately stopped dead in her tracks. The pressure that was emminating was so strong and blinding that she automatically put a hand up in front of her face. Steeling herself and trying to orient herself both mentally as well as physically it took a moment before it all sunk in what she was looking at. But when it did Isane gave an audible gasp.

Standing in the courtyard were three figures, and all of whom she was very familiar with. They were loosely surrounded by various members of the division, and who all stood silently and expectantly. Isane could see the urge on more than a few faces to try and calm the situation, but protocol and genuine fear held them back. Well, she was neither a member of this division nor was she afraid, and mentally rolling her sleeves up she strode purposefully forward.

Mayuri stood dripping wet in nothing more than his hakama, and it dropped slightly due to the fact that he had probably thrown it on in a mad rush. His hair was plastered to his skull and face, and just like he had appeared before her as he stood under the rushing water it made him look positively primeval. His scars stood out starkly against his skin, and coupled with the fact that Ashisogi Jizo was in Shikai form there was no doubt as to his killing intent. He stood snarling at the two figures before him.

_Nemu and Ikkaku. _

Ikkaku had placed himself in front of Nemu, and with a hand held behind him as if possessively but tentatively touching the Lieutenant. Isane cold see him keeping one eye on the furious figure of Mayuri before him, but also keeping a wary eye out for the surrounding crowd as well. He was a lone wolf in a strange den, and surrounded by even stranger predators. Ikkaku was on guard and prepared for the worst. However, he did not have his zanpakutou drawn, and Isane could only speculate that the reason being was so that he didn't entirely antagonize Mayuri. His body posture portrayed a man that was willing to fight, but for some reason he wasn't about to be the one to throw the first punch. Isane knew that Ikkaku wasn't lacking in either brawn or brains, but he was probably the only other person in the entire Seireitei that was more impetuous than herself. So what was it that was holding him back? Why hadn't he at least drawn yet?

_Nemu. _

Nemu stood silent and immobile behind Ikkaku, and with her hands loosely clasped before her, and her eyes demurely looking at the ground. She always wore an unreadable and stoic face, but this time it was doubly so. Nemu gave absolutely _nothing_ away. She did however flinch whenever Mayuri spoke.

"Nemu, come over here _right....this...instant_," Mayuri said snarling.

Nemu looked as if she was about to comply when Ikkaku's arm snacked around her, and pulled her in flush against his back. He looked at Mayuri with a defiant look, and even jutted his chin out with a certain amount of machismo.

"Nemu, stay where you are," he said lowly.

"Oh, Ikkaku..." Nemu said in a breathy voice to the ground.

Isane thought that Mayuri was about to become unglued. His eyes widened until they looked like saucers in his face, and his whole body shook with anger.

"_Nemu_!" he screamed. Everyone including Isane jumped a little. The cry was pure emotion.

Isane's heart went out to her sister Lieutenant. Nemu was in a sore spot, and one that she certainly did not envy. She was being given a direct order not only from her Captain, but from her father as well, and Nemu as well as everyone else knew that if/when she obeyed she would catch Hell both literally as well as figuratively. She was also being held back by Ikkaku who for the first time was a person who seemed genuinely concerned for her well being. Isane wondered briefly what exactly their relationship consisted of, but it was a luxury that she didn't have time for. Maybe later. Right now she had to-

_**Stay out of this**_, Itegumo said with a warning growl. _**Ashisogi Jizo said specifically not to interfere!**_

_I don't care what Ashisogi Jizo said_, Isane snapped back. _I will not stand by and watch this __horror unfold anymore!_

Just as Isane was about to move forward Mayuri's head snapped in her direction, and she was caught in his burning gaze. In the back of her mind she wondered if Mayuri had known that she was there, or if maybe Itegumo had ratted her out to Ashisogi Jizo. Either way it didn't matter because she was going to get involved one way or another. With her first step towards the trio she sealed her fate.

Walking calmly and slowly towards them she made sure to keep her posture loose and her face free from any emotion. The last thing that she wanted was to add anymore tension to the situation. Walking until she was a few yards from the three and in a neutral area she stopped, and gave Mayuri a gentle smile.

"Mayuri, so _here _you are. I was wondering what had happened to you," she said lightly.

Giving a noncommittal grunt he slowly turned his head and attention back towards Ikkaku and Nemu. "I don't know how many times I have had to run this stray mutt off, but it is _seriously_ starting to irk me... I especially do not appreciate the fact that he keeps_ sniffing_ around Nemu..."

"There's no law sayin' that I can't talk to Nemu," Ikkaku growled out. "We are _both _seated officers, and as such-"

"_Silence_, worm. I do not in any way, shape or form have to explain myself to _you_, and of all people. My word here is _law_, and if I do not want you near Nemu than _that _is how things shall be," Mayuri said through clenched teeth. "There is no reason for a neolithic paramecium like yourself to have _anything _to do with Nemu. Begone before I _really_ loose my patience." His hand tightened around the hilt of Ashisogi Jizo hard enough that a slight squeaking could be heard.

Ikkaku's shoulders dropped imperceptibly, and one foot slowly dragged backwards in order to accommodate his shifting weight. His head turned slightly when he felt Nemu's hand shyly touch his arm.

"Nemu," he said in a whisper to the girl.

"It's alright, Ikkaku. I know my duty, but I thank you none the less," Nemu said as she started to step around the broad figure in front of her. Just as she was about to pass Ikkaku Isane stood in her path, and with a bright, cheery, smile pasted on her face.

"Nemu! How _wonderful_ to see you again! I did so want to thank you for all the work that you did in helping Captain Kurotsuchi and myself to save Itegumo. I can never repay you," she said brightly as she halted the other woman's path. Nemu was now stuck between herself and Ikkaku, and with no hope of going forward any farther.

"I didn't do anything, really. It was all Captain Kurotsuchi's idea. He was the one who formulated the plan. I just followed my orders."

"And there isn't a more dutiful Lieutenant in all of the Seireitei," Isane said loudly. "_Everyone_ could only hope to try and follow your example. You deserve much credit," Isane said pointedly over her shoulder, and in Mayuri's general direction.

_**Oh Isane... **_Itegumo said worriedly. _**Ashisogi Jizo is not pleased...**_

_Like I care right now about Ashisogi Jizo! _

_**Well, you might not care what Ashisogi Jizo thinks, but I do, **_Itegumo said petulantly._** I do not like to see my friends upset...**_

_And neither do I, which is why I am protecting my friend Nemu! And you can tell you new, little, friend Ashisogi Jizo that I am also protecting Mayuri in my own way. Whatever this is it shouldn't be done out in the open. Nemu doesn't deserve this!_

"Ikkaku," Isane said finally looking at the Eleventh Division member. "Why don't you have Nemu escort you out to the gate? I think that we've all said everything that can be said here."

Not waiting to see if she was going to be obeyed Isane turned to fully face Mayuri. She took a big gulp and braced herself. If she had played her cards right then now Mayuri would be mad at her rather than Nemu, and that situation would be much easier to deal with. Mayuri would _never_ harm her. She hoped...

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you and I have unfinished business to attend to?" Isane arched her eye brow and tried to put a sloe-eyed look on her face.

Mayuri looked at her in silence, and the form of his mouth was in a tight line.

"Alright everyone! The show is over, you can go back to whatever you were doing previously," Isane said loudly and authoritatively to the surrounding crowds, but never taking her eyes off of Mayuri's face. In the corner of her eye she saw Nemu and Ikkaku shuffle quickly away. She heard Ikkaku mumble a 'thanks' as he dragged Nemu after him, but she made no show that she heard it. A few people slowly started to back away, and all the while looking at their Captain worriedly. Most however waited instead to hear the order from their Captain. More importantly Mayuri made no move to stop the retreating couple.

"Leave my sight," Mayuri said.

He might have been looking at her, but Isane hoped that he was talking to his division. Either way people started to disperse, and soon only the two of them were left in the quiet courtyard, but that didn't mean that they had any privacy.

Mayuri stared at Isane coldly. She felt a tremor pass through her, but found comfort in the fact that Ashisogi Jizo was back in his sealed form. Mayuri sheathed him, but still kept staring at her with an unblinking gaze.

"Mayuri, you don't bring a girl to a dance and then leave her...Especially not when it was starting to get _interesting_," she said coyly. Bravely she reached out a hand and rested it lightly on his arm. He neither flinched nor pulled it away, and she was incredibly grateful. He might be mad, but at least not enough to take it out on her in public. Even the smallest of gifts were not things to be looked down upon.

Mayuri blinked and held Ashisogi Jizo down against his side. Giving a deep sigh he seemed to contemplate her. She saw the tension still running through him, but she could also see a tiny portion of the corner of his mouth twitch slightly. Almost as if he was trying not to smile.

"Luckily for you Itegumo has been begging, pleading, and apologizing_ continually _on your behalf. Otherwise I would take the flat side of Ashisogi Jizo and beat your backside with it," he said quietly.

Isane frowned and pouted in what she hoped was a cute manner. She knew that she had a lot riding on the cheap, feminine trick, but a girl had to use whatever she could when faced with someone like Mayuri who was mad at them.

"Mayuri, didn't we talk about that? Didn't we agree that something like that was a very serious breach of not only protocol and ethics, but just over-all rude?"

Mayuri sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes. "I_ never_ agreed to any such nonsense, Isane. To do so would go against everything that I believe in," he said wryly.

"You are incorrigible," Isane said giving her first genuine smile. "Only you would thumb his nose at good manners."

"You misunderstand the matter entirely, Isane. I am all for protocol and manners. Following such rules means that _people know their place_. Saying that, I would have to say that it is not _me_ that has broken such vows, but maybe instead it was _you_?"

Isane winced at the words. His tone was semi-playful, but it was also filled with a hard line underneath. She knew that at some point she would have to pay for her temerity, but if it saved anything bad going Nemu's way than she would be happy for the sacrifice.

"I'm sorry Mayuri. It was just that you left me like you did, and I was confused and worried...I know that maybe I wasn't thinking as clearly as I _usually_ do..."

Mayuri gave a snort and shook his head. "Thinking as clearly as you usually do? Isane, you _rarely_ think too clearly. In fact, I would have to say that if anything you acted quite normally. _Once_ _again_ you rushed head long into a situation without first gathering any data."

Isane's smile dropped, and she looked at him in what she hoped was with a peeved expression. "That's not very nice, Mayuri. That is also a terrible thing to say to your girl..." She frowned and made a moue of distaste at him.

Mayuri looked at her hard for a split second before amusement lit up his face. "My girl..." he said softly. "Yes, I believe that would be the case."

"Let's go inside, Mayuri. I am getting cold, and being wet and half dressed I know that you must be freezing," Isane said wrapping her arms around herself, and starting to turn back towards the way in which she came. She was hoping that he would follow her when suddenly she found her arm being grabbed and her person hauled up against him. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face, but only for a second as he soon was kissing her with enough force and passion to make her toes curl under.

If there was one wonderful thing that she found out about Kurotsuchi Mayuri was that he had to be the _best kisser_ in the entire Seireitei. He just had to be. There was no way that anyone could top _this_. Without any thought her hands came up, and held onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that probably the entire division was watching them and their inappropriate behavior. But she couldn't have cared less. She should have pulled away and admonished him, but there was no way that she was going to interrupt this for anything or anyone. How he had learned to kiss like this (and she really didn't even want to think about it) was beyond her. All she knew was that being the recipient of such a gift was one of life's little blessings.

Mayuri pulled back, and looked down at her. She knew that she must look dopey because he chuckled deep in his chest. She certainly felt boneless, and that was probably the reason that he was holding her so tightly; she felt like there was no way that she could stand on her own at the moment.

"As I have said numerous times, Kotetsu Isane: _you are a pain in the ass_."

Isane nodded weakly, and tried to regain her focus.

Taking a hand from his shoulders she felt Ashisogi Jizo being given to her. Before she could ask why he would do that she found out instead. Mayuri picked her up and without another word flashed stepped them away from the prying eyes all around them.

* * *

Shutting the door behind them, and locking it via the keypad that he had installed on the wall Mayuri walked them towards his bed. Isane looked around avidly. She had only been here once, and she hadn't had the chance to _really_ give it a good look at the time. If anyone saw this bedroom and had to guess who it belonged to no one would pick him. The thick carpeting under his feet muffled any sound. The walls were a deep maroon with black trim, and a few, tasteful pictures graced the walls. Coupled with the thick, satin quilting and mountains of pillows on the bed it all made for an aura of decadent luxury. She had no idea if this was due to his upbringing or from his time spent in a squalid, sterile cell in The Nest. She surmised that it was probably a bit of both.

Walking them over to the bed Mayuri gently laid her down, and after placing their zanpakutou on the bedside table he then quickly followed her. He draped himself over her, and even tucked her against him a bit more securely. He immediately went to work against her neck with lazy swipes of his tongue, and even gave tiny nibbles. As he did he yanked her clothing out of the way in order to gain more access to her flesh. Isane's hands ran over his shoulders and neck in long, smooth, restless patterns. Sometimes when he would hit a particularly sensitive spot her fingers would curl, and the nails would bite into his flesh.

"Isane, that was a _very_ foolish and dangerous thing that you did," he said in between bites around the pink shell of her ear. "I should take you to task for that."

"What?" Isane felt like her head was enveloped in the sweetest fog, and only bits and pieces of what he was saying could get through. "What did I do?"

Stopping what he was doing and leaning up Mayuri looked down at Isane with a serious face. "Involving yourself in something that had _nothing_ to do with you. What was going on was between me and one of my subordinates. Neither your presence nor your interference were welcome." Leaning down his eyes became hard and cold. "_Do not do so every again_, or I will be_ forced_ to do something that we will both find unpleasant."

The harsh warning hung between them with a myriad of promises.

Isane ran a hand down a tight bicep consolingly, but all it gained was Mayuri narrowing his eyes at her with displeasure.

"Isane, though I generally find your feminine surrendering and sexually servile behavior extremely enticing there are times when it cannot sway me. _This_ is one of those times."

Isane sighed. In many ways she knew that he was right. She shouldn't have interfered, and if truth be told she really didn't know _what_ she had interfered in, but that was neither here nor there. All she knew was that her friend was in some kind of jeopardy, and it was enough to cause someone like Ikkaku to take a stand against Mayuri. Besides, knowing Nemu she didn't think that whatever she could have done was bad enough to warrant being disciplined. Nemu was just too level-headed and gentle a person.

"Mayuri, you _are_ right and I _am_ sorry, _but_-"

"But nothing , Isane," he said with a twist of his lips. "When someone says 'but' it means: forget everything that I said before it."

Isane punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't you go putting words in my mouth, Mayuri! When I say that 'I am sorry' I mean it! I am just trying to explain why I did what I did, but in your usual high-handed way you are twisting things to suit your own needs."

Inserting one of his legs between two of hers Mayuri draped hers over his waist , and so that her foot rested against the back of his thighs. He might be annoyed at her but not to the point where he was going to push her away. She took comfort in that, and pushed onwards.

"Mayuri, Nemu is a damn fine Lieutenant. She is loyal, smart, brave, and _always _keeps the faith. I would have to say that out of all us Lieutenants _she_ probably has the most captain-class potential. She looks up to you, and wants only to make you happy. I don't think that she has _ever_ had a selfish thought in her entire life, and if there is ever a person that deserved one she is it."

Isane's voice was become passionate and fervent, and her grip on his arms was becoming tighter as she spoke. Mayuri was looking down at her with a slight frown, but she couldn't see any sarcasm mirrored in his eyes. He also stayed silent.

"I don't know exactly what I interrupted, but I do know that Nemu was miserable. She was being publicly humiliated and torn apart. There is _nothing_ that could have warranted putting such a sweet woman through all that."

Isane looked at Mayuri as if to dare him to refute her words.

Mayuri took a finger and drew lazy circles on her breast. They would lightly trail in curlicues, and in their wake goosebumps were left. Her eyes drifted downwards as the sensations brought on thoughts of what was waiting just around the corner for her.

"Madarame has decided for some strange reason to spend more time than is necessary around Nemu. I find that _extremely_ annoying," he said looking down at the breast that he was doodling upon.

Isane blinked, and smiled . "That's _wonderful_ Mayuri! Nemu and Ikkaku-"

"She has _no time_ for such relationships," he snapped. "Her _duties_ as _my_ Lieutenant are paramount to anything else. There can be _nothing_ so important that would take her attention away-"

"From _you_?" Isane said interrupting his ranting. "Nemu is a normal, young woman, and one who has had even _fewer_ relationships than me. Why no one has worked up enough gumption to pay court to her (but she had a pretty good idea as to why not)is beyond me. I am glad that Ikkaku had the balls to do it," she said stoutly. "I am behind him one-hundred percent."

Isane sat up, and Mayuri slide off of her and lay on his side with his head propped up by his hand. His face looked stormy, and Isane knew that after she said what she had to say it would be down-right thunderous. But what she had to say had to be said.

"Mayuri, I am the last person to either cast aspersions or in anyway try and psycho-analyze someone,_ but _(and she pointedly ignored the small smirk on his face at her use of the conjunction) don't you think that your relationship with Nemu is a tad...well, _odd_?"

"Not in the least," he said waspishly, and looking at her with offense. "And I will _not _discuss it with you, Isane." He sat up in frustration and scrubbed his hands through his hair. Turning to her he looked at her with a combination of amusement and irritation. "You have become _exceedingly bold_ with your behavior around me, Isane. _You take liberties that are not your place to take._"

"Only when we are alone together, Mayuri. And I would like to think that when we are alone together we can be open, upfront, and _completely _honest with each other. Not that I want our relationship to be a public sham, but I would like to think that when we are alone I don't have to watch what I say or do around you. I feel comfortable enough around you to be able to do that, and I would like to know that you feel the same way."

Mayuri gave her a cross look and slide off the bed. He walked towards his closet and slide back the door. Shedding his hakama he took a silk robe and wrapped it around himself, and then started pacing back and forth. As he paced he mumbled and swore under his breath. At one point he stopped and whipped around to glare at Isane, who sat on his bed silently staring.

"Who is_ anyone_ to question _my authority_ over or _my relationship_ with Nemu? The Gotei Thirteen? The Twelfth Division? _You_? You know that old saying about glass houses and those that live in them...I think that people should clean up their own backyards before complaining about their neighbor's messes."

Isane moved so that she was kneeling on the bed. As mad as anyone should be about how he treated Nemu she couldn't help but have her heart go out to him.

"Nemu and her situation are _special_, Mayuri, and I know that. You are both an authority figure as well as her father. That is a hard roll for anyone to fill. I know that my own captain certainly has a hard time occasionally filling that dual role."

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked walking towards her. "And since we are alone I expect an _honest_ and _uncoated _answer," he said standing before her. "No pandering or offering up milk toast homilies as you would with a wounded patient. Even if I was in such a situation I would find that tactic incredibly unbearable," he said with a scowl.

"Just let Nemu explore her relationship with Ikkaku unhindered," she said simply.

Mayuri raised a brow. "And why _exactly_ should I do _that_?"

"You aren't upset as her commanding officer that she might like Ikkaku. You are upset as her _father_ that some man might take his daughter away."

Mayuri's head snapped back as if had been slapped. "How _revolting_! Where would you come up with _that_ asinine idea? I just do not want the smooth running of my division to be halted in anyway. Where you get some of your ideas never fails to amaze me..."

Isane smiled and chuckled. He was still so clueless sometimes when it came to people. Give him a scientific dilemma to sort out and he was at the top of his game, but add people into the mixture and he had no clue. As interesting as this was she didn't think that they could go any further with this problem at this time. He had enough to ruminate upon, and when he was alone and contemplating Nemu and all that she entailed he would sort it out, and in his own, good time. She only hoped that Nemu wouldn't suffer in the process.

"Mayuri, come back to bed. Like I mentioned before: you have unfinished business to attend to. Namely: me."

Mayuri's eyes flashed as he watched her slowly take off the rest of her clothing.

"We only have until morning, Mayuri, and we've wasted too much of it already. Don't make me have Itegumo harass Ashisogi Jizo..." she said with an impudent smile. "_I'll do it..._"

Mayuri cocked his head to the side and his eyes lost their focus. After a brief moment his attention went back to her, and the grin on his face was large and toothy.

"Ashisogi Jizo has_ already_ been harassed by Itegumo, and is now bothering me with finishing the job. You snow cat does not play fair it seems..."

"No," Isane said laughing, "she doesn't."

Mayuri came back onto the bed and was once again pinning her down beneath him. His hands were everywhere, and his mouth soon followed suit. Isane's laughter died on her lips at all the attention. Soon she was back to that hazy and shivering place that only he could take her to.

"I still have to punish you for your own insubordination, Isane," he said latching painfully onto her shoulder with his teeth.

Isane gasped but pulled him closer. "But I didn't do anything wrong, Mayuri," she said sighing.

"Ah, but you did...You didn't listen to your zanpakutou and stay out of my business. That _cannot_ be tolerated, Isane."

Isane gave a full body shiver, and cried out softly. His laughter only heightened the experience. Her eyes went wide when he moved away from her, but he came quickly back, and with his purple scarf held loosely in his hand. Without even getting a chance to say anything her wrists were tied together, and the excess was tied to one of the table's legs by the bed. Isane bit her bottom lip and moved sinuously.

Sitting up to look at his handiwork Mayuri smiled.

"You _constantly_ seem to need reminders Isane about who holds the upper hand in our relationship. You seem to think that _somehow _you can always pull one over on me. _How amusing_..."

Isane stilled. "What are you doing?"

Mayuri smirked. "Don't you mean: what have I done? Isn't it obvious? Finishing what I started, and giving you what you deserve."

Isane was a little nervous. "I don't know if I am ready for something like this yet, Mayuri..."

"Not really my concern," he said shaking his head. "Besides, I will only give you pleasure, no pain."

Isane's eye flashed and her nostrils dilated. "I somehow don't think that I'll be the only one getting any pleasure from this," she said with defiance.

Mayuri gave her a soft and understanding look. "No, Isane. I don't think that at all." Running a hand lovingly down her side he smiled tenderly. "I somehow think that though _you_ might be the one tied up right now_ I _am the one who is truly in bondage."

Isane's bottom lip trembled at the endearing remark. As he began to lovingly worship her she couldn't help but let a tear slip out. The man was twisted and perverse to be sure, but his honesty with her was true and heart felt. He had no problems with barring his soul to her, and that was something that in all honesty she certainly hadn't done with him yet. There was much that he didn't know about her, and she didn't know if she would truthfully ever be able to do it either. If there was anyone int the Seireitei with a guarded heart it was Kotetsu Isane for sure.

As she offered up her trust to him she felt him take it with respect and reverence. There was nothing callous or disrespectful in his treatment of her. Her comfort and pleasure was paramount, and the words that he whispered against her skin eased her along. As she cried out for and to him it wasn't just a cry of passion, but of regret as well. She was ashamed at herself for being the only one in their relationship for keeping an unknown secret close to their heart.

As Isane closed her eyes and let herself go she was unable to see that Mayuri's eyes were watching her every move intently. Golden eyes that never blinked, and took in everything. There was amusement there, and more than a little bit of understanding.


	26. Chapter 26

**An Agreeable Guest**

_To be an agreeable guest one need only enjoy oneself_

Joseph Joubert

I have always found the views people have of me very amusing. If anyone would ask the question: "Describe Kurotsuchi Mayuri in two words or less," I know that I could come up with at least most, if not all of them. 'Insane' and 'cruel' would have to be the top two. Predictable, but banal. After that I would surmise that 'brilliantly devious' and 'scary' would come up as the next most popular couple. Throw in 'diabolical', 'nefarious', 'perverse', 'bloodless', and 'twisted', and I think that we would have most of the common descriptives covered.

How _right_ they would be, but at the same time how pathetically foreseeable and narrow of thinking as well.

It is not an easy thing to be a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. It is not for either the weak of heart or the mentally retarded. Even that barbarian Zaraki isn't as stupid as he looks or acts most times. Even he has a keen sharpness that is cleverly hidden amidst his brutish exterior. Oh, he is for the most part a sub-anthropoidal horses ass, but when times call for more then brute strength he can reveal a sharp, tactical thought process that though not brilliant is admirable. Even the cold and impassive Almighty Kuchiki has proven that he is no slouch. That goes for the drunken and lazy Kyoraku and his ever-present appendage Ukitake as well. Neither of those men have a soft interior, and no matter how weak and pliable they might seem on the outside. I have watched both men kill in cold blood, and with little to no regret afterward. So it goes to say that a Gotei Captain must carry a great burden, and assume responsibility that few could shoulder for the proverbial long haul. It has been clearly noted in our history that many have caved under such weight.

But _I_ am _not_ one of them.

Being a Captain means that you have double the honors and double the horrors. Though for me the horrors are much less than what others might think. I believe that one man's horror is another man's opportunity, and only the truly intelligent can turn lemons into saké, and have people wondering how they did it.

_I am_ such a man.

Two major examples come immediately to mind. The first being The Nest. True, it is not the place that I would have picked for a lengthy sojourn of contemplation or education. Not in the least, but I did manage to get something from the time spent there. Many people mentally as well as physically rotted away in there. They deteriorated until they were nothing more than feral beasts whose only purpose was to survive until the rising sun. They had lost all vestiges of humanity; fighting, living, and structuring a loose society that was patterned after wild beasts. Any retention of their former selves was minimum. Those that didn't assimilate into a pack wandered alone and confused. They became nothing more than wraiths, and occasional fodder.

I _refused_ to become as such.

Though my limitations were severe I still managed to stay in relative control. Relative being the operative word. I should say that I kept control of that which mattered the most: my mind. Oh, I did slip and slide here and there. No way around that I suppose, but in general I remained my one and only Master. I went over my past learnings literally forwards and backwards in my head. I made mental notes and annotations for things that I had heard or read about, and I logged, categorized, and drew lists of questions. I even developed theories that would need to be further investigated at a later time because I knew without a doubt that I would not be a prisoner forever. I might not have had the time line for my incarceration worked out, but I knew that one way or another I would be released. Maybe not exonerated, but certainly not a captive for all eternity. I just wasn't sure as to what form that emancipation would take. But I could wait, and wait I did. If I had to play by someone else's rules I would at least do it my own way. I was never very patient with strictures imposed upon me by others.

_I am my_ _own man_.

I always was and I always will be. No matter what role I am forced to play I will always be the one in control. Even those roles that I take on willingly, and even full-heartedly I will always follow the path of my own choosing. Being a Captain of the Twelfth is one of those. It is a role that I took gladly, and yet with some reservation. I was always happy to just spend time in my labs, but there were times unfortunately where I needed to have full autonomy in order to better pursue my goals, and being an underling could not fulfill such aspirations. Being a Captain how ever gave me such a position, but with such a position I unfortunately also gained hindrances. Hindrances like having to run a division. Fortunately for me I was smart enough to properly delegate authority and duties in order to pay attention to the things that _really_ mattered. I had neither the time nor the inclination to worry about such things as food and bedding issues. Minor details like that never concerned me. I did find training enjoyable to an extent, but academics were what best sustained me. The mysteries of the mind, body, and the world around me in general are what really keep and hold my interest. Yet now I find myself adding one more element to that which keeps me always pondering, and certainly always amused and even delighted.

_Her. _

My second example. Looking down at her as she sleeps on her stomach, and yet nestled against me securely I can't help but think about her. She rests her head on my arm, and has her face buried against me. Small, sleepy whiffles are felt as well as heard, and even occasional mumblings. Even deep in her dreams I know that I can run my fingers down any part of her and she will pause, shiver, and scoot in even closer. It is as if even in the dark recess of her mind she is still somehow attuned to me. No one has ever felt such a thing for me, and certainly not when they are awake let alone as they lay unguarded during sleep. To prove my point I thumb a path down her spine, and as anticipated she makes a small mew, and slides up against me. Her hands knead my arm and she murmurs something unintelligible. After a brief moment she settles back into whatever dream I interrupted and continues as if nothing happened.

Does _she_ dream of _me_?

I certainly dream of her. I would never say that aloud, and I cannot think that there is anything that would make me say it either. That is something that I alone will ever know. Why? I have no idea as of yet, and though I am loathe to admit any uncertainty that I might hold there must be a reason for it. I never like having unknown variables in my equations, but this is one that shall stay an unknown for a little bit longer. For now all I want to do is investigate this phenomena to its fullest extent. This phenomena known as Kotetsu Isane. This woman who was the catalyst in an experiment that took sour lemons and turned it into the richest saké for me. Once again I amazed not only myself, but turned everyone around me into flabbergasted imbeciles, or at least into more obvious than normal flabbergasted imbeciles.

Only _we_ could have done that.

What was at first considered to be nothing more than a joke or horror story has in reality turned into something much more respectable and enlightening. People held their breath as they waited for what they thought was the inevitable: some form of monstrosity on my part. Why? What would be the point? Why should I take the perfect equation and add unwanted and unneeded elements? That would be a wasted effort, and not when I can take that energy and apply it to more useful endeavors. Endeavors that both included as well as excluded the woman next to me. I have always found it interesting the faith that she has in me for some reason. She takes me at my word. She takes my many moods. She takes pretty much everything that I throw at her, and she throws it right back at me. I have found that any uncertainty that she might have stems not from fear so much as that she is just uncertain. Yet even during her uncertainty I cannot find any hint of fear of me in general. But her uncertainty is slowly dissipating, and in its wake I find something else.

_Trust_.

She trusts me. She trusts my judgment. She trusts my opinions. She trusts my skills. These aspects of trust do not necessarily come from the fact that I am a Captain and she is a Lieutenant. No, I have found that the trusts stems from the simple belief that she trusts me the man. She trusts Kurotsuchi Mayuri, plain and simple. She is not so blind to my faults to think that I am a man without character flaws. I do have them, and they are many. Some are reasonable, and some...aren't. I am generally not a very nice nor a very patient man. I know this, but so does she. Many times she has called me on it, and though I might react in an abrasive manner she is not swayed. Neither is she daunted by it either. That is not to say that she doesn't have fears, but I am not their genesis. No, something else is, but what they are I have yet to find out. But I will soon enough. Until then I will bolster her uncertainties in my own way. Not that she needs me as some form of mental crutch. Not her.

Because even on her own she is _strong_.

Isane has a core of steel. She might have all the womanly physical attributes that would bring any man to his knees such as large, expressive eyes, and a figure that any woman would kill for. But she is _more _than that. Much more. I would have to say that of all the women that I know she is the kindest and most compassionate. Maybe too kind and compassionate, but those are minor flaws. Nothing bad has come from them yet, and until it does I shall let her continue on as she does. I find her softness as appealing as I do amusing. However, there is a tenacity and an inner strength about her that is hard to ignore. Once she has determined a path to follow little if anything can upset it. If she wants to feed, clothe, and pamper some of the more unfortunate wretches in the higher districts nothing and no one is going to stop her. If she wants to take on the more sordid duties that could have easily been foisted off on a lesser seat no one is going to dissuade her. Her steel gray eyes harden and her mouth becomes a straight line of determination. When I see that I know that her mind is made up, and not even I can try and change her mind. She is that driven. She might not have the strength of a Captain, but she does have the heart.

_Her heart._

_ My heart._

_ Our hearts._

Where does her heart lay? Do I have a heart? Are our hearts in synchronization? I would have to say that I have no idea, and on any account. Who _really_ knows what lurks deep in the heart of a woman? I know as much as any man, I would think. All we really know is what we are told by literature, by society, and even by the women themselves. But is there truth in any of that? I wouldn't know. The heart is a strange and mysterious thing, and whether you are speaking physiologically, theoretically, or even metaphorically. It sustains us and yet at the same time it can break and kill us. If the heart is weak the mind and body wither and collapse. Physical maladies of the organ can cause a person to slowly fade away. Emotional trauma will do the same. Yet a strong and fierce heart will allow a person to commit acts that are above and beyond belief. A dedicated and fervent heart can make believers out of the non-believers.

Where does her heart lay? Would I care if I really knew? I know that she is fully devoted to her division, and those that she serves. I have seen her exhausted after a long night with unruly patients, and even though her skin is ashen and there are dark circles under her eyes the light within them has not dimmed. I know also that she holds a certain fondness for me. It would have to be that for her to have gone through everything that she has, and still keep coming back to me for more. Not only does she keep coming back for more, but she allows me to take our relationship to different levels. Such as tonight. Though I only tied her hands up I admit that it took a great deal of trust and courage for her to let someone like myself to do that to her. Never have I physically threatened her (well, I have been verbally threatening, but my heart was never really that into it. It was more out of habit) but handing over herself both physically as well as mentally was a monumental step for her. Honestly, I was not as amused by it as I thought that I would be. I like feeling her hands on me during such times, but I could tell that the new experience excited her. So in deference to her feelings on the matter I let it go on for longer than I would have wished. I think that she enjoyed the feeling of standing on a precipice with a marauder at her back. I also think that next time I will let her bind me, and as such I will show her not only what she is capable of, but what control she truly has.

So that would mean that somehow I have a heart? That in some sense of the word I care? Yes, I am in my own way a caring individual, and no matter what others may think. There are many things that I care for. I care for my work. I care in my own way for Nemu and my division. I certainly am finding that I care for Isane. Again, in my own way. I find her agreeable and amusing to be certain. I find that her moods and temperament suit my own personality quite well. I also find that our physical relationship is such that I would be highly peeved should it end or anything (or anyone) come between us. I care very much for that. So maybe instead of being caring I am being selfish? Even that has its merits. Being selfish is not as negative as most would deem it to be. Is it selfish to want results? Is it selfish to expect only the best? Is it selfish to want someone to be protected? I think not.

I know that she wants that. She wants only to have healthy and happy individuals to leave her division after their time spent recuperating. I know that she wants those individuals to have made a full and not partial recovery. I know that she wants to protect those around her. I know that she wants only the best for her friends and family. I know that she wants to be protected. So based on those findings I can only come to the conclusion that our hearts are in synchronization. How astounding. Two people that are set so far apart on the spectrum and with such different personality's have in reality much more in common than they or anyone else thought. That certainly makes one stop and ponder.

I stop my own pondering as I notice that she is starting to awaken. She is moving sinuously against me and slowly letting her dreams leave her as she comes back to the waking world, and to me. I do nothing but watch her, and because it is one of those times when a person has no barriers up. She is soft, compliant, and satisfied. She raises herself slightly and moves so that she is resting more on me, and with her head on my chest and her arms around my torso. I can feel a finger trace one of my many scars. I like holding her. Her skin is like silk and she smells like lavender. I used to think that it was some sort of cream or perfume that she used, but now I know that it emanates naturally from her. It is on her skin and in her hair. As I run my hand through the silvery-blue locks I am amazed at their softness as well. I like her short hair, but I can imagine that having it long and trailing down her back would be devastating. I often wonder why she wears it in such a short style. Not that I am criticizing, but there must be an interesting story behind it.

"Mayuri," Isane says sleepily against my chest. She offers me a few kisses and nibbles.

"It is almost time for you to go."

She nods and moves in closer. I in turn hold her tighter.

"I know, but I am not ready," she says almost petulantly. That brings a smile to my face.

"Well, believe it or not time nor Unohana wait for no man. Both are unforgiving and relentless. Besides," I say flicking one of her ear bobs, "if I don't deliver you back in time as promised she will make a stink about it, and I can't stand it when she pulls that passive-aggressive mind trick that she is famous for. It is intolerable."

"She doesn't do that, Mayuri."

I hear the censure in her voice, but I can feel her smile against me. She knows that I am right. Of course I am.

"Yes, well you can all believe that she is some Heavenly Creature with the instincts of a Mother Hen, but many of us know better. In particular: Zaraki, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and myself. I would bet that even the Old Man knows better. He has known her longer than any of us by far. I am sure that there was more then one reason that he made her a Captain."

She looks up at me in a deliciously disheveled snit.

"Mayuri, as usual you are too critical. My Captain is the soul of generosity and compassion," she says with a barely concealed grin. "I don't think that she could hurt a gnat."

I sigh with pleasant impatience. "Your Captain is far scarier then I could ever be. Why no one sees that I have no clue. Probably because no one is as observant or as intelligent as I am."

"Oh, that must be it," she said with what I could only say was sarcasm.

"Isane, it is a sad and lonely burden that I bear-" I started to say, but as usual was cut off mid-sentence.

"What, the load of bullcrap that you tote around with you?"

I put a few fingers under her chin and raise her head so that I may look her in the eyes. I give her my best (or I rather my usual) angry stare. She seems non pulsed by it. How charming it must be to always go around so blithely ignorant of the dangers around you.

"You are very cheeky for one who is deep in my lair. I wouldn't advise that. None that have ever dared such a thing have ever again seen the light of day," I say flatly.

"Maybe," she says shrugging, "but we know that I won't be one of them. You fear my Captain too much. You said so yourself." She scrunches her nose up and giggles softly. She even has the audacity to lean up and delicately kiss the end of my nose.

I feel a twitch starting over my left eye.

Checking my internal clock I know that we still have close to an hour before she has to be at her front gate as I had promised. That is more then sufficient time to allow me to prove my point.

* * *

Before I leave my office I can feel a distinct change in the air around my division. Isane had left long ago, and after wasting a good ten minutes on arguing she left on her own. She refused to let me escort her back. I thought that the concept was childish and idiotic. Why she -and of all people- would want to slink back to her division is beyond me. It was no secret where she had been the previous night. I would hazard a guess that there was no one who didn't know where she was. Be that as it may she still felt that propriety called for her to be as understated as possible. So after much annoying deliberation I hauled her to a seldom used exit, and after allowing her to show me her appreciation and cool my ire I watched as she flash stepped away. Retreating back to my office I went to work on the mounds of paper work that I had been neglecting. Luckily Nemu had done the majority of the work, but even so there were correspondences that needed my personal attention.

One of the very few draw-backs to being a Captain is the horrible amount of useless forms that must be filled out and signed. The vast majority are senseless. The vast majority that come across my desk are either given to Nemu or just destroyed. I learned that after five attempts by whatever primate that sent them over to me they just stop coming. I cannot for obvious reasons do that to most of the paperwork that enters my office, but it is amusing to see how much I can get away with. But even I have my limits, and I have found that spending two hours at the maximum on such drivel is about all I can stand. Contrary to popular belief I do like to physically exert myself, and it is after such times I like to over-see and even engage in the training sessions with those that serve under me. My division runs parallel to the Fourth in that our primary function is not martial. We are men and women whose contributions are primarily cerebral. That does not mean however that we are weaklings. You would be surprised at some of the men and women who are as capable with a sword as they are with running lab or field experiments. I have always believed that a soldier had to be much more than a muscle-bound brute who once let loose upon the field could do nothing but barbarously smash and slice their way to the other side. Any good fighter can do that. It takes an exceptional soldier however to be able to do that in such a methodical way as they can also make observations that offer possible explanations or build upon existing data. I simply refuse to allow any dummies into my division.

That being said it was no surprise that as I made my way to our training ground the more than usual attention that I gathered. It was palpable. It was visually obvious. Men and women still regarded me with varying degrees of obedience and respect, but now there was a little something extra added to it. The men looked at me with admiration, and the women looked at me appraisingly. For some reason it makes me slightly uneasy. I like having people off-guard when they are around me. That is how it should be. People should always be razor sharp when near me. Otherwise they become useless. A dull blade serves no one. This however is different, and I cannot for some reason figure out the reason why.

Walking over to Nemu who is in a deep discussion with The Third Seat I notice that the sparring stops momentarily. All turn and bow, but only in a perfunctory way; battle does not stop or give pause in real life. I notice that Nemu has them going over some new drills that I had designed, and I was curious to see how they were faring.

As I listen to her report I take a moment to ponder her situation. Our situation. Or now it seems like it involves not just a father/daughter or Captain/Lieutenant, but Isane has thrown herself in the mix as well. She really is a pain in my ass. She might laugh when I say that, or offer a token response of annoyance, but she really is. Things were much more simple before she came. If she hadn't been there then I would have just beaten Madarame into something unrecognizable, thrown him over the nearest wall, and been done with it. If I hadn't been so deeply involved with her as I was at the moment I wouldn't have shown up in front of my division without my usual-

Ah, so _that_ was it. I knew that being without my normal regalia would cause a stir, but up until now I had no idea how much of a stir it would cause. Obviously I had slightly miscalculated that. Well, in truth I had been so enraged at having my private time cut into that I clearly had no idea what I was doing. There are many things that can cause a severe personality shift: an imbalance of hormones, severe physical trauma, or a high stress level, and I would have to say that_ coitus interruptus _pretty much encompasses all three. Keeping my personal and professional dignity intact at the time ceased to be an issue. I cannot imagine how I must have looked, and I simply refuse to revisit the scenario. As long as they keep their speculations and comments to themselves there is in truth very little that I can do about it. Besides, the smugness that I feel coming from my division is in no small way flattering. Like any other division the members carry with them the persona of their Captain. As such my division members have always been thought of as being brilliant but perverse. They now can add to that the idea that somehow their Captain has bagged himself a babe.

And how _right_ they would be.

I can sympathize with their superior attitude. My division has long been thought of as being the penultimate division when it came to all the others. The fact that it was filled with the sharpest minds that I could gather from The Academy meant nothing. I also have accumulated a great many Shinigami that have a more than adequate skill in Kidou. There are many interesting individuals that for whatever reason were not taken in by the mysterious Kidou Corp. If they have a higher than normal intelligence and I am suitably impressed with their skills I do my utmost to sway them into joining my division. Even with all that behind us my division is still looked at askance, and talked about in whispers. We are thought of as being nothing more than lab rats with a killing intent. But now, and unintentionally I have given them a sort of victory laurel that they can flaunt in the face of their brethren. My personal life has somehow become public, and though I viscerally loathe that I cannot help but find a minuscule amount of pleasure in it all. I have like anyone else a certain amount of vanity. I _am_ incredibly smart. I _have_ a very impressive spiritual presence and pressure. My Bankai _is_ fast and vicious. And now I have a _woman _that is heads and shoulders above the rest. Any sane man in my position could not help but feel a certain amount of smugness.

I myself may not be perfect, but my life right now is.

* * *

**A/N:**

It was short and sweet, but hopefully to the point.

I can't tell you all how wonderful you make me feel with your reviews, favs, alerts, and emails. I can't thank all of you enough for the support and good will. I cherish each and every one of my reviews.** ::blows kisses::**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I want to send out salutations and my deepest thanks for everyone that has read, reviewed and fav'd this. Again, all your attention to this is humbling.

A few chapters back I slipped in a (famous) movie quote from _All of Me_- a really great flick. I did the same thing in this one, and cookies go to whomever finds it, and can tell me what movie it's from (if that's your thing).

Errors as usual are all my own.

* * *

**The Beast Within**

_We humans fear the beast within ..._

_because we do not understand the beast within ourselves_

G. Hausman

Isane walked at a leisurely pace towards the Seventh Division, and by her side and caring the majority of her supplies was one of her newest recruits. The young woman was bright and energetic, and fresh from the Academy. Isane had begged her Captain to take the girl in (as if her Captain already didn't have her eye on the young graduate already) because she was not only a healer with much potential, but she was noted for having a great interest in herbs as well. In fact, after speaking with the young woman Isane was fascinated to find out that she came from a family steeped in herbal lore. So it was no surprise to see that Isane had taken her under her wing in order to have someone to share her passion with.

The newest member of the Fourth's name was Aina Amori. Isane thought that Aina was well named, in that Aina meant 'love' and 'vegetables or greens'. Aina had long, black hair thrown haphazardly in a ponytail, and her eyes were large and green. Her hands were soft from the constant working with plants, and if one looked closely enough you could see dirt under a few nails from all the time spent digging and weeding. She chattered amiably, and asked questions non-stop. But the constant talking wasn't annoying or grating. Aina was just curious, and being still dewy-eyed as all new recruits were it was totally understandable.

Isane had thought that Aina was a perfect apprentice for what she had in mind. She wanted to teach Aina about homeopathic healing that most probably the girl wasn't familiar with, and since she was already knowledgeable with herbal healing in general Isane knew that she was the perfect person to take with her to the Seventh. Besides, she didn't think that Sajin would mind. He might be a bit nervous at first, but there was something about Aina that Isane knew would appeal to the stoic Captain. Or at least she _hoped_ so. If Sajin was in anyway uncomfortable with having Aina around than this trip would be Aina's first and last. Patient comfort was just as import as confidentiality.

"Lieutenant," Aina said brightly, "what exactly will we be doing for Captain Komamura?"

"Captain Komamura has been on a strict regime of high fats, hyssop oil, and lavender. I have of course been following his treatment closely, and I am happy to say that he is looking better each time that I see him."

Aina nodded seriously, and furrowed her brows slightly. "Have you been giving the patient oral or topical treatments?"

"Most have been oral, but the lavender has been topical." Looking at Aina with a grin she winked, "I have had to add some extra ingredients to tone down the lavender scent as most males would not be too agreeable to smelling so feminine."

"There is _nothing_ feminine about lavender," Aina said shaking her head as if scoffing at the idea. "Lavender is a very beneficial herb, and not just for the body but for the mind as well."

Isane nodded. She was quickly coming to realize that Aina was second only to herself when it came to her love of herbology. Hanatarou certainly didn't mind working in her herborium, but she knew that he wasn't as fervent about it as Aina was proving to be. Isane always thought that Hanatarou worked there many times in order to assist Isane since very few others thought the time worth their while. He did it more out of friendship rather than pure joy. His love was surgery, and she often felt guilty when he worked there as it was obviously taking time away from the O.R. Aina however fell in love with the herborium at first sight, and had immediately asked to have duties there as a regular part of her regime.

The two women continued chatting amiably as they entered the Seventh Division barracks. Life there was pretty much just the same as it was in any of the other divisions; people went about their duties, practiced, or even stood together talking. The air was serious but relaxed, and on the whole the division was a pleasant one to visit. Since Isane was expected, and she knew where she had to go so she made her way towards Sajin's office easily. As they went Isane nodded and smiled at those that she had become familiar with, but even though she received the usual friendly salutations she could tell that something was off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was something that came from her gut. Even Aina could sense something was not right, and this was only her first time being here. Isane just didn't know what to make of it, but she had other more important things on her mind so she kept moving, and tried to think nothing more of it.

Knocking on Sajin's office she heard him bade them enter, and opening the door and walking in she smiled brightly.

"Good Afternoon, Captain Komamura. I've come to see how you are doing, and today I brought a special visitor. I have with me one of my newest recruits, Amori Aina," she said introducing the younger woman.

Aina bowed low, and when she stood back up a large, genuinely happy smile was on her face. She knew all about Captain Komamura as he had once visited the Academy, and she had been one of the many students there to greet him. She had never found him strange or even unattractive, but rather fascinating. So when her Lieutenant had asked if she wanted to accompany her she had jumped at the chance to meet him on a more personal level.

"Good afternoon, Captain Komamura. I am _very pleased_ to meet you," she said beaming.

Sajin looked at her with a stoic look, and his eyes could be seen sliding towards Isane, who smiled back and didn't seem daunted at this possibly impertinent scenario. He nodded silently back and motioned for the two women to follow him out back. Leading them back to where he usually met Isane he sat himself down and waited. Since he had only been expecting Isane there were only two cups with the tea setting, but Aina shook her head and declined as Sajin was about to call out for another cup.

Isane sat near him and sipping her tea watched silently as Aina started to unpack their basket. She and Sajin discussed how his treatments were going, and though he answered in his usual, quiet way she could tell that his attention was not totally fixed upon her. Isane smiled to herself as she watched Sajin surreptitiously asses Aina. As Aina unpacked their things she hummed a small tune to herself softly, and even occasionally a word or two would slip out. Aina seemed totally at ease around the imposing Captain, and for that Isane felt proud. Isane was interested to see that there were a few extra articles packed that she hadn't known about. Interestingly enough a few candles that smelled remarkably like lavender and a thickly bristled brush were added to what Isane knew had been packed. She was _very_ interested to hear what Aina had to say about the extra articles.

"How have you been feeling, Captain Komamura," Isane asked pleasantly.

"The usual," Sajin replied lowly.

"Have you felt a difference lately in your coat?"

Sajin nodded but offered no other words.

Isane sighed to herself. He must be in one of his more introspective moods, she surmised. Sajin was prone to strange silences at times, and even their easy camaraderie couldn't always break through them. This was obviously one of those times. Or at least she hoped that was the case, and not having Amori here with them was the cause of it.

Seeing that Aina was through, and setting herself next to but slightly behind Isane she started to wonder if bringing the younger woman along might not have been the best thing. At times like these Sajin could be just as emotionally and mentally unmoving as he was physically. She wasn't sure what to do when Aina suddenly spoke up.

"Captain Komamura, I have been updated on your treatments, and I am glad to see that they are working well for you," she said looking at Sajin with an unpretentious look. Her green eyes met his brown ones openly. "I did however take the liberty of bringing you a few extra things that I thought that you might like."

Sajin twitched an ear, but said nothing.

Isane too said nothing, and instead just waited her subordinate out in order to see what would happen next.

Taking the candles and the brush she slide them forward towards Sajin with a small bow of her head.

"I thought that you might like these lavender and sage candles to have in your personal quarters. They are calming and pleasant smelling. I always like to light them after a hard day, and they help to ease any tension. The brush is made of boar's bristles, and they stimulate the hair follicles as well as spread the hair's natural oils." Looking at the slightly surprised look on Sajin's face she scrunched her nose up and giggled. "They tame _frizzes _as well. I would look like one big, old, _poof_ if I didn't use mine!"

Isane tried to stem the smile as she averted her eyes, but it was a job not well done. The look of total surprise on Sajin's face was well worth it. He blinked and cleared his throat nervously.

"Thank you Amori," he said gruffly as he delicately picked up one of the candles. He gave it a tentative sniff, and a few whiskers could be seen twitching. Taking the candles he put them down by his side, and then picked up the brush. Running a few fingers over the bristles his eyes widened in appreciation at what he felt. He then ran it over the area behind his ears, and his eyes dropped at the sensation. A low grumble could be heard coming from the wide chest.

"See, Captain Komamura? Aren't boars bristle brushes the _very best_?" Aina looked pleased as punch, and turned to Isane with a happy expression.

Isane couldn't help but smile back. Her excitement was infectious.

"They are very..._nice_ indeed," he said looking first at the brush, and then at Aina. He nodded, and even offered up a small smile.

Isane listened half-heartedly to the two start a conversation on unruly hair. Or rather, Aina was chattering away as Sajin listened patiently, and offering up one or two word answers when he could. What had her attention at the moment was Itegumo trying to vie for her awareness.

_**Isa-chan, how much longer are you going to be there?**_ Itegumo asked blandly.

_I just got here, Itegumo. What do you want?_

_**Oh, nothing. I was just wondering**_.

Isane could tell right away that something was up as Itegumo was being _too_ laid back with her curiosity. Normally Itegumo's curiosity was as nosy as a cat in that she poked and prodded with almost annoying intensity. She could tell that Itegumo was hiding something.

_What are you trying to get at, Itegumo?_

Itegumo was silent for a moment.

_Itegumo..._

_**Well, we- I mean- I was wondering when you would be heading back to the Fourth...**_

Right away Isane knew what was going on. She just _knew_ that it would be like this. Damn them...!

_Itegumo, you tell Ashisogi Jizo to go away._

_**Ashisogi Jizo never asked me anything,**_ came the prompt and defensive reply.

Isane started to simmer.

_Are you speaking to Mayuri? _She demanded.

_**…..**_

_Itegumo! _

_**Yes?**_ Now the voice was meek and docile.

_**You tell Mayuri, Ashisogi Jizo and anyone else listening that they need to mind their own damn business! Honestly...I am trying to work here!**_

There was silence for a moment, but then Itegumo came back with a prim and defensive retort.

_**Mayuri-sama said that he is only concerned for your welfare.**_

_Bullshit,_ Isane said baldly. _He is just being nosey and obnoxious. And you can tell him that I said exactly that! _

There was silence again as Isane knew that Itegumo was finking her out to Mayuri. The next time that she saw him she was so going to set matters _straight_ with him!

_**Mayuri-sama said that you are being peevish, and thinks that maybe you should take some kind of purge. Such bilious humor cannot be good for a person. Will you be availing yourself of something back at the division, or would you like him to send over something-**_

_You tell him that I said that maybe__** he**__ needs to take a high colonic purge! And when he is done sticking it up his bum he can shove it in one of his ear pieces, and flush his head out too! This isn't funny at all. Tell him that I am __**very**__ upset that he would do something like this. I don't like being checked up on..._

Itegumo was silent for a moment, and Isane couldn't help but feel frustrated at arguing through a one-way conversation. She didn't like the fact that Mayuri was taking advantage of being able to speak to Itegumo like this. It opened the door on a whole room filled with horrors for her. Had the man no shame, or sense of dignity? Obviously not.

_**Mayuri-sama said that you should remember that he is a Captain and that you are merely a Lieutenant. Such insubordination cannot be tolerated,**_ Itegumo said with what sounded like a snicker. _**You should know your place better.**_

Isane gasped at the audacity, and sucked in her breath with anger. It wasn't until her eyes became semi-focused again that she noticed that the conversation between Sajin and Aina had momentarily halted, and that now both were looking at her with confusion. Isane felt mortified.

"Lieutenant?" Aina asked hesitantly.

Sajin raised an eye brow, but said nothing.

Isane laughed nervously, and bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry. It was nothing. I was just thinking about a few things that I have to do later..."

"What kind of thing do you have to do later that would cause _you_ to get so upset, Lieutenant?"

Aina looked at Isane with trepidation.

Sajin had a look in his eyes that said that he had some sort of clue as to what may be going on, but there was _no way_ that she was going to say anything to either of them about Itegumo, Ashisogi Jizo, and Mayuri talking about her behind her back. She just _knew_ that it wouldn't sit well with Sajin, and she certainly didn't want to start anything in front of her subordinate.

Mayuri could complicate any situation, and no matter how simple she thought with exasperation. He had barely waited even twenty-four hours before deciding to test his boundaries and his technique in regards to speaking to Itegumo. Also, it seemed that Itegumo was more than happy to converse with Mayuri, and at any time. The fact that she couldn't speak to Ashisogi Jizo just made the whole situation so unfair! If those three were going to chat each other up whenever the mood struck them then why couldn't she? Since somehow she was left out of the loop it would only seem fair that they would at least be gracious enough to not do it in the first place. Or at least not flaunt it in her face.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your conversation," Isane said with a small, nervous smile. "I am usually not so rude..."

"You are _never_ rude, Lieutenant Kotetsu!" Aina said stoutly and smiling at Isane, and impertinently looked over at Sajin as if almost daring him to contradict her.

Sajin's mouth twitched as if he was amused at the lowly seated recruit's audacity, but certainly not in any way offended. He was starting to _enjoy_ his conversation with the effervescent Amori Aina, and he didn't in any way want her to feel uncomfortable. He also didn't in want her to feel that she wasn't welcome back.

Strange feelings swirled inside him, and he didn't know what to make of them. He _always_ looked forward to seeing Isane. Their times spent together were soothing as well as enjoyable. Isane was a dedicated healer, and someone that he could honestly say was his friend. He had so few that he could call as such, and he was glad that Isane was one of them. It had gotten to the point that he started to eagerly look forward to her visits, and for a person not known for being an extrovert that said a lot. He always made sure that her favorite tea was available, and that they sat in areas that offered the nicest views. Her comfort was tantamount, and the purpose for her visits secondary.

When she had brought with her a new recruit he had at first felt a certain amount of annoyance. Their time would most probably be brief, and would offer none of the usual conversations. He had started to brace himself for a short, clinical visit, and then she would be on her way. But instead he was pleasantly surprised at his reactions to his newest visitor. Amori was a very nice addition to the visit. She was smart, sensitive, extremely outgoing, and offered none of the usual surreptitious looks his way. Hers were right out in the open, but whatever she saw in no way dismayed nor frightened her. It was as if she was just interested in _him_. Even if she had purposefully kept her eyes locked with his he would have known that she was doing it just so that she didn't _seem_ as if she was interested. Interest neither offended nor surprised him. He knew what he looked like, and it was only natural for a person at first meeting to look at him with at least partial astonishment. Sajin just got the impression that she was impressed with _who_ and not _what_ he was. And plus she was an attractive, young woman. He almost didn't know how to take that.

Many people thought because of his appearance that he was celibate. That was as_ far_ from the truth as a person could get. He was just very particular about who, when, and where. It wasn't that he was ashamed in any way; he was just a very private individual. In fact, he probably could have had a wide variety to pick from here as there were quite a few woman who would have loved to become sexually engaged with a canidae such as himself. He new himself to have a very fine physique. His coat was lush and his form was the perfect blend of human and wolf. He knew that it was the wolf part of him that attracted the women the most, and he had always done his best to live up to the stereotype.

But that wasn't what he wanted.

He glanced over at the two women as they prepared more of his herbal remedies. Isane still seemed perturbed, and she would occasionally stop and let her eyes become unfocused. He knew right away that she must be speaking to Itegumo, but whatever it was about was slowly starting to infuriate her. She tried her best to keep her features under control, but she was having a hard time with it. He would never intrude, but if things kept going then he would be forced to.

Aina on the other hand was humming a quiet tune, and oblivious to her Lieutenant's predicament. She was measuring ingredients and mixing them together, and the entire time she had this peaceful and tranquil look on her face. Once she must have sensed him watching her as she looked up at him all of a sudden, and he did nothing but stare back at her placidly. She blushed suddenly and went back to her work with a renewed fervor.

With his heightened senses he could smell her embarrassment, but he could also smell something else: _attraction_. That startled him, and not in a bad way. The pheromones coming off of her were as thick as the anger coming off of Isane. The melding of the two as well as the women's own unique scents was almost making him feel over-come. His nose twitched, and caused a few whiskers to flutter. Taking a long sip of tea he re-centered himself.

Sajin felt a deep stab of remorse at his thoughts. He had felt a certain amount of guilt with his attraction to Isane, and he still did harbor certain feelings for her, but he was starting to wonder exactly how deeply they had really run. After meeting Amori Aina he was starting to re-evaluate everything that he had thought previously. Was he being fickle, or were things different than he had thought?

Amori drew his attention to her time and time again, and no matter how many times he averted his gaze or attention. He kept going back to her, but that was certainly_ not_ something that he should pursue. She was not only a very low seated member, but a fresh recruit as well. He had _no business_ contemplating _anything _about her. To do so would only cause problems for everyone.

With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and finished drinking his tea in silence.

* * *

Isane was walking back to the division at a smart pace, and almost not even noticing that Aina was hustling to keep up. Isane's long legs set a pace that for many was hard to match. It was almost on par with some of the taller and lankier Shinigami. She was mumbling angrily to herself, and her face had a look of thunder clouds written all over it.

"Damn him, damn him, _damn him_!" She muttered heatedly under her breath, and her eyes were narrowed with irritation.

"Lieutenant?" Aina asked worriedly. She had noticed that during their visit with Captain Komamura her Lieutenant's normally attentive personality had been almost off and wandering. She had no idea what was going on, and she almost didn't think that she would want to know because whoever that she was mad at she was starting to feel sorry for.

The two came to the division, and it wasn't until they were almost within the boundaries when Isane finally paid attention to Aina. She had a regretful look on her face as she placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aina, that wasn't the most pleasant trip, but you handled yourself very well," she said giving a pleased smile. "Would you like to accompany me again when we visit the Seventh. Would you mind terribly?"

Aina's face lit with pleasure. "Would I mind? _Of course I wouldn't_! Just tell me when, and I'll be ready."

Isane smiled and blew a hot breath out, and causing a lock of hair to bob up and down softly. "Thanks. Now, I am off to my herb room, and it is about time for dinner, so why don't you go join the rest of your squad?"

"Do you need any help, Lieutenant?" Aina asked eagerly.

"No, I want to check on a few things," Isane said offhandedly. She needed to be alone. She also didn't want any witnesses.

The two women parted, and Isane turned towards the path that lead to her herb house. Her face was back in a grim look, and her hands were clenched in fists by her sides. She could almost feel the flames coming off of her.

_Itegumo, would you please see if Mayuri is available? _

She knew that obviously she couldn't hide everything from Itegumo, but she couldn't give everything away either.

_**Ashisogi Jizo says that he is finishing up an experiment, but he could be available soon. Are we going over to the Twelfth? **_

Itegumo's voice was expectant.

_No, I was wondering if he could come here...Please tell them that I am in the herb house... _She tried to sound as placid as possible, but she highly doubted that she fooled anyone, least of all Itegumo and Mayuri. In a matter of a few minutes when Itegumo gave his reply she knew without a doubt that she had fooled no one.

_**Mayuri-sama wants to know if you are planning to poison him, and if you are he doubts that there is anything there that can properly do the job. **_

Isane simmered as she could feel the smugness coming all the way from Mayuri through Itegumo.

_**Ashisogi Jizo says that Isa-chan shouldn't let Mayuri get to her. He was only being facetious. He meant no harm.**_

Isane couldn't help but let a smile creep up. It _never_ failed to amuse her the great deference that Itegumo paid Ashisogi Jizo and Mayuri. There was an almost hushed tone when Itegumo spoke of the two. The reverence that Itegumo felt for the Twelfths preeminent pair was understandable because if it hadn't been for either of them Itegumo would have been lost to her.

Isane felt her anger leave her in a rush. Once again there she was rushing into something, and without first giving it too much thought. She felt mortified at the idea that she had taken something so trivial and blown it out of proportion. It wasn't like she _hadn't _been expecting it. It was all right up his alley, and something that should have been expected. He was a curious man after all. Anything to further his education was considered fair game.

Isane went over to some of the plants on a near by table and started to prune dead leaves. She also took a few samples from various plants here and there to be dried. Tending to her plants was always a calming thing. Every time she broke off a stem or leaf the sharp aroma would waft up, and she couldn't help but think about the properties of the plant that she was working on.

_Itegumo, just tell them that it isn't really important. I can catch up with him at a later time. He is busy-_

"Not so busy that I can't find time to stop over for a short visit," a voice said from behind her.

Isane's fright was such that she yelped aloud, crushed the plants in her hands, and causing the various scents to merge into a jumble together. She whipped around with almost wide eyed terror. Seeing the smirk on his face almost caused her to anger to come whirling back up.

"How did you _do_ that?" she asked open mouthed. "I didn't even have the entire sentence out-"

"Well, for once _I_ interrupted _you_," he said grinning. Mayuri walked over to Isane, and opening her palm he shook out the destroyed flora, and with a cloth taken from his sleeve he cleaned her hand. "I think that I shall mark my date book for the occasion, hmm?"

Isane gave a sigh of long suffering. "Honestly, Mayuri..How did you do that?" She looked at him with genuine consternation.

He winked, and cocked his head to the side. "A Captain is a Captain for _many_ reasons, Isane. We are not like everyone else."

"What, being _sneaky_ one of them?"

He nodded, and didn't seem at all offended. "_Of course_. A Captain _has_ to be a little sneaky, though I much prefer the term _proactive_. Sneaky just sounds too-"

"Too much like what it is? _Sneaky_?" she asked wryly.

He raised a brow, and placed his hands comfortably in his sleeves. "I was going to say _unimaginatively juvenil_e, Isane."

At least he had the honesty to admit that a Captain could be sneaky, considering that Ichimaru and Aizen had been the sneakiest. Captains in the Gotei's history to date.

"Whatever," she said relinquishing the victory to him. "But in all seriousness, Mayuri, what are we going to do about you talking to Itegumo behind my back?" Isane crossed her arms over her own chest, and tapped a foot impatiently.

Mayuri looked thoughtful at first, and then just shrugged his shoulders. "I can't see why we have to do anything, Isane. Whatever for?"

Isane's arms dropped down to her sides, and her face took on a look of incredulity. "What do you mean? You don't see anything wrong?"

Mayuri smiled patiently, and leaned forward a bit. "Tell me Isane, and I mean _truthfully_. Does it _really_ bother you that Itegumo allows me to converse so freely with her? Or is it something else..."

Isane blushed and immediately her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Does it bother you that our connection together surpasses that of all others?" he said softly. "Have I _honestly_ been _that_ disrespectful of your privacy?"

When Isane brought her eyes back up she saw that Mayuri was looking at her with burning and unblinking eyes. She saw no trace of humor and smugness. Just curiosity.

"_Total_ truthfulness, Mayuri?" Isane said in a whisper, and looking slightly ashamed.

"Of course," he said in a voice just as hushed. "I would like to think that if we have anything it is honesty when we are alone."

Isane took a deep breath, and clasping her hands wrung them together nervously. "Well...I just feel...somewhat..."

"You feel what, Isane?" Mayuri purposefully kept his own hands in his sleeves. He wanted to touch her, but he felt that at the moment it wasn't the right thing to do. Somehow it would hamper her. So instead he kept his voice supportive and encouraging.

"Left out," she said in a barely audible whisper. Her eyes were closed, and the look of shame was clearly evident. "And I know how _horribly_ childish that makes me sound, but I just can't help it..."

Mayuri stayed silent for a moment, and after a brief hesitation and internal fight he drew his arms out of his sleeves, moved Ashisogi Jizo to the side, and pulled Isane against him. Her head was bowed down and her arms were curled up and in between them. With a slightly jerky movement he brought a hand up and stroked her hair.

"I never meant to make you feel like that, Isane. I really honestly was just curious. Nothing more. I also liked having that bond with you. I felt like it is something that we can share that no one can take away from us," he said patting her back.

Isane looked up with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," she said sniffling. "I am so indebted to both you and Ashisogi Jizo both that I have no right-"

"_Of course_ you have the right, Isane," Mayuri said sharply. "And you also have _nothing _to be sorry for." Looking at her with a narrowed gaze he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Have you ever _tried_ to speak to Ashisogi Jizo?"

Isane looked at him with surprise. "I would _never_ over-step my bounds..."

She grimaced when she saw him break into a wide smile at the off-handed comment to his own temerity.

"That wasn't what I meant..." she said trying to back-pedal.

"Why don't we give it a try, hm?" He took her hand and wrapped it around Ashisogi Jizo's hilt, and covered it with his own.

Isane looked at him in surprise, and then down at their combined hands on Ashisogi Jizo's hilt. She had never held a zanpakutou that was so powerful other then her Captain's. But this was different. Captain Unohana's felt calming, but there was a decided undercurrent to Ashisogi Jizo that was hard to ignore.

"Are you sure, Mayuri? You don't mind?"

Mayuri shook his head and grinned. "Why would I? At least appease my curiosity."

Isane looked doubtful, but nodded as if she was willing to give it a try.

"Close your eyes Isane, and first make your connection to Itegumo. Then, if you can try and follow Itegumo to Ashisogi Jizo." His voice was low in her ear, and she didn't know if it was because of that contact with him or because of the anticipated contact with Ashisogi Jizo.

Isane took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Itegumo's presence immediately, and the warmth and security that only Itegumo could give her. She mentally rubbed herself against Itegumo, and felt the deep bond and love that Itegumo had for her. Itegumo's purrs rumbled through her, and she started to feel light on her feet as she lost herself with her zanpakutou. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Mayuri whispering things to her. He was offering her encouragement and directions. She could also feel herself fall heavily against Mayuri, but he swiftly readjusted their combined weight.

_**Follow me...**_ came a voice that was familiar but, not so at the same time. It sounded a little bit like Itegumo, Mayuri, and possibly even Ashisogi Jizo, but she wasn't sure as she had heard him only once, and then it had been while she had been feeling faint with pain.

_**I am here.**_

Isane felt as much as heard it. A voice that was both feminine as well as masculine, and the combination confused her. She felt as she had long ago when she first tried to make her connection with Itegumo. She also felt a presence hovering around her that was encouraging as well as protective. _Itegumo_. It was as if her friend was more concerned than protective of what she was going through.

Somehow though Isane couldn't follow, and no matter how hard she tried. She suddenly started to feel lost, and with that sensation her hold started to slip. A brief feeling of being bolstered jarred her, but it was quickly gone as she couldn't gather her bearings. She called out to Itegumo, and immediately the snow cat was beside her and purring encouragement. But it wasn't enough. Isane felt herself loosing her connection with even Itegumo, and once she realized that she felt her body jerk in a panic.

Blinking her eyes and looking up at Mayuri she tried to bring everything back to focus. When she did she felt his arms around her, and he was looking down at her with a somewhat pleased expression.

"I don't know what happened...I thought that I...but..." She shook her head and rubbed a hand over her face.

Mayuri shrugged. "I wouldn't be concerned. That was a laudable first attempt, and at something that we really have no idea how to go about it. Plus," he said looking around and grimacing, "this is not the most conducive place for such an exercise. I would much prefer some place more comfortable."

"Oh?" she said laying her head back down on his chest. He must have come straight over from his lab as she could still smell chemicals on him. "Like your lab?"

"No," he said seriously. "I think that something so intimate would require a place much more private. Such as my private chambers? I think there we might fully explore this scenario."

Isane gave him a side long glance. "Your _private chambers_? I'm gullible, but not _that_ gullible, Mayuri."

Mayuri shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he quipped. "But speaking of such, that does offer a nice segue into another subject that we need to discuss."

Isane raised a brow. "Such as?"

"As a high seated officer you are allowed to have a home or apartment outside of the division, Isane. I think that maybe you should look into such an arraignment," he said raising an eye brow back at her.

Isane blinked. She had never thought about that. There was housing available, and for some reason or another she had never taken advantage of it.

"But Mayuri, if I do something like that people are going to think-" Isane couldn't help but blush.

"People are going to think it anyway," he said frowning. "They already do, and they would be right. So instead of us having to sneak about or make odd arraignments I believe that you having your own place would be most beneficial, and all the way around."

Isane tapped at Mayuri's chest with a few finger tips as she contemplated the idea. It wasn't _that_ bad a suggestion really. She had never thought about it before because, well...she just never had any need for the privacy or space that an apartment would afford. Having a place that she could meet with Mayuri was a _very_ appealing idea.

"You know, Mayuri, that might not be such a bad idea," she said chewing at her bottom lip, and trying to remember what the Officer's Housing was like. "I am not sure about what the apartments are like that are set aside for Lieutenant's but-"

Mayuri pulled back and frowned deeply down at her. "_Thos_e places are certainly _not _what I had in mind! I meant a _real_ apartment somewhere away from here. I am more than happy to defray some of the cost myself, or I can just put the whole thing on the Division's accounts, and have the Gotei pay for it," he said with a smirk. "I am _extremely _partial to that idea myself. Very _sneaky_ of me, don't you think?"

Isane didn't know if he was serious or not. There was not telling with him sometimes.

"Mayuri, if General Yamamoto _ever_ found out that you had even _contemplated_ let alone were _actually_ foisting the bill on the Gotei for a..." she couldn't quite get it out because she didn't know if she should laugh or be horrified.

"For a _Love Abode_? A _Den of Iniquity_?" He gave Isane an affronted look, but his eyes danced. "For everything that my division does for the Gotei I think that I _deserve_ a few perks, and I am not above taking them," he said arrogantly. "But be that as it may Isane, it would be much more than that, I assure you. It would just be nice to have a place to relax in private away from the stress of the Gotei."

His voice almost seemed whistfull. Of course he was probably only thinking about pulling one over on the Accounting Department, and not so much about having a place where he could decompress. He could be just that sneaky.

Isane looked at him long and hard, and then rolled her eyes.

"Mayuri," she said poking him in the chest, "you are so full of it sometimes. How can you stand yourself? _Put it on the Gotei tab_? Have you _no shame_?"

"Shame is for pious, old priests and nervous, young virgins. Both of which we are neither," he said blithely.

Isane's eyes widened in horror.

"Mayuri, you don't believe in _shame_?" She thought that she knew the answer, but having him say it aloud how ever would make it all the more worse.

"Isane," he said shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear, "_I_ believe in _happiness_."

Isane blinked like an owl a few times, and then burst into laughter. Hearing Kurotsuchi Mayuri talking about being a champion for happiness sent her reeling. She cried so hard that tears ran down her face, and she had to take the cloth that he offered to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. When she could get her breathing under control she looked up at him with a warm smile.

Mayuri looked down at her with a contrite look. "I do not see what is so funny about the concept. _Of course _I would believe in _satisfaction, _and especially my own. It is after all, _all about me_."

"Of course it is. What was I thinking..." Isane said and nodding. After folding the cloth back into fours she placed it back in his sleeve. Ignoring the grumbling remark that he made about having to carry back a handkerchief soaked with her secretions they soon came to a halt as she carefully nibbled around his neck. It was so difficult to perform any affectionate maneuvers when he was in his professional attire. More then once she had been caught with smatterings or smears of black or white paint on her. It was cause for all kinds of smirks and whispering from her division. But she had learned her own way around the temporary problem. Running her hands up, down, and around his torso with dexterous fingers helped some what. The _real_ pleasure came with his frustration at the act. He would scowl and growl because he too knew that he was unable to do too much.

"This is _exactly_ the reason why you need an apartment, Isane," he said tightly. Backing her up against one of the tables he hauled her up so that she sat on it, and forced his way between her legs. With one hand grasping her thigh tightly the other wound itself within her soft locks. "This is _incredibly_ intolerable."

"I'll think about looking-"

"You get a place before the end of the week," he snarled. "And _make sure_ that it is away from the _busy bodies_ of all the divisions. And _make sure_ that you _don't_ tell the SWA. And _make sure_ that the walls are solid, or at least no obnoxious neighbors. And _make sure_ that you buy either a very thick futon or posturpedic mattress. Privacy and comfort are the key words here."

Isane giggled. "You certainly have a lot of demands, and they aren't cheap either. You have a lot of crust throwing down such stipulations. I am only a _mere Lieutenant_, you know. My funds are limited."

"Fine," he said slipping a hand into the front of her clothing and grabbing a breast. He was fueled even more by the sudden look of lust on her face. "I'll provide the bedding. You get the apartment, and _get it quick_. My patience is wearing thin..."

Just as she was about to damn the paint she heard a loud gasp and squeal behind them. Mayuri stiffened as Isane looked hesitantly over his shoulder.

Aina stood there looking mortified. She was three shades of red, and looked like at any moment she would pass out. She seemed caught between wanting to run away and saying what she came to say. Her breath came in large, nervous gulps, and Isane could tell that her eyes were riveted to the number twelve on the back of Mayuri's coat.

"She opens her mouth and I sew it shut," he said lowly. "But that will be _after _I pull her tongue out..."

Isane frowned, and smacked Mayuri's arm. It was obvious that Aina had heard that as her complexion suddenly turned a pasty white. Isane sighed, and looked up at Mayuri in exasperation.

"I'll start looking first thing in the morning," she said trying not to laugh. She held onto his arms just in case he got it into his warped brain to carry through with his threat.

"Good girl," he said nodding.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Valentine's Day a la Mayuri. Sorry about it being a little late...!

* * *

**My Funny Valentine**

Is your figure less than Greek?

Is your mouth a little weak?

When you open it to speak,

Are you smart?

_My Funny Valentine,_

Rodgers, Richards, and Hart

_The Twelfth_

Mayuri sat staring at the screen with a scowl on his face. He knew that hours had passed by, and his expression hadn't changed by much. In fact, he could feel that his look of discontent had grown. What had started out as disbelief had grown into full revulsion. The longer that he delved into the archives and the information that he had found on line the worse that it had all become. He now felt such a bone deep nausea that he didn't think that he could take much more of it. And yet, it was like some sort of horrid wreck that he couldn't take his eyes away from either. The disaster just became more lurid and revolting with each passing moment. He was in too deep now to quit, and far be it from him to throw his hands up on anything and throw in the proverbial towel. He would find a way around this horrid monstrosity, and _still_ come up on top. He just had to. Otherwise, the tenuous hold that he had on sanity would be gone forever. Only the Gods would know what he would be left with. Reading page after page he had no clue how people survived a day of such apocalyptic proportions, and still were able to continue on with their lives. It _must_ take some sort of toll though. Do they loose brain cells? Are they still able hold their heads up in society? They _must_ suffer from some sort of lasting physical malady...

_Valentine's Day_.

The more he read up on it the harder his teeth ground together. At one point the screeching of enamel was so loud that it caused him to wonder for the briefest nano-second what it was. It was one of the few times when he wished that he was a drunkard like most of the others in Soul Society were. Maybe then he could have found a way through it that was bearable. Being such a control freak however did have its draw backs.

When he had heard whispers from his division about the _Dreaded Day_ he had scoffed it off. Oh, he knew about the calamity that drove people to do idiotic things, but he just never paid too much attention to it. Why should he? The only thing that he had to pay attention to was making sure that people didn't slack off or forget where they were. The was The Twelfth- a division made up of fighters and academics. They dealt clinically with the mind and the body. Ethereal emotions did not in any way enter the equation. Or at least not if any of them wanted to live to see another day they didn't. But when the questions started to become pointed in his (and simultaneously Isane's) direction it stopped him dead in his tracks, and made his blood run cold. At first he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The first time that he heard someone ask what they thought that he was going to do for her on _That Day_ he almost came unglued.

Who said that he had to do anything? Why ruin what could be a perfectly good day with sentimental drivel and pure slop? He was very content with the way things were, and he didn't see the need to ruin a good thing. Isane had started to look for an apartment (and using incredible common sense about possible locales), and he had even managed to pass off the purchase of a new bed through Accounting under the guise of cost of living expense. He was _very_ pleased with that, and he knew that she would be too. Well, seeing as how straight laced she was he doubted that he would tell her the _details _of the purchase, but the purchase itself would be appreciated. So the question remained: why do anything at all about _It_?

The story behind _D-Day_ (or as he liked to refer to it as: _VD-Day_...) was innocuous enough. Two priests from the Living World had been put to death for marrying young men after an edict was made that men were to remain single in order to better serve their ruler. He thought the whole thing made perfect sense, and on so many levels. First, marriage for soldiers_ did_ cause problems. A man thought more of his wedded family than his martial family, and when that happened the chain of command broke down. He thought that imprisonment and subsequent execution of the upstart priests was very logical. They had been given numerous warnings, and still they had tried to ply their trade. Of course it was to be only a matter of time before they had been caught and dealt with. Personally he would have killed them on the spot, and saved everyone the hassle and expense of a trial and execution. But so few people really understood the law and its design, and it was only a matter of time before their cause was picked up and continued. So with their death came subsequent martyrdom, and that was when things _really_ started to to turn ugly.

A pack of idiots had decided to romanticize it, and in doing so ruined a perfectly good semi-reign of terror. The more he watched the progression of such idiocy the more disturbing it became to him. What had started as a learning experience for the ignorant was now a side show of epic proportions. It had turned into a frantic and almost psychopathic circus of mentally deficient degenerates and half wits. Men and women who might lay claim to some semblance of normalcy or common sense the rest of the year turned into blithering, and blathering idiots who spent unheard of amounts in order to impress someone that most probably doesn't want them in the first place. Someone that has to endure the painful embarrassment of watching some stumbling fool present their cause with a food or floral presentation. He always thought that those that engaged in such a debacle were desperate for or possibly hoping of some physical manifestation of reciprocation.

How tedious and odious. Only the truly pathetic would place such a bet. Only the truly desperate would accept it in turn. He was glad that he did not in any way, shape, or form fit into such a category. He needed no such sentimental trappings or psychological misdirections in order to gain a woman's favor. He had it automatically. Hence, the reason why he didn't need to play along with the greeting card holiday.

Slapping the screen off he sat back and folded his arms over his chest. He saw no need to give Isane any such gifts at this time. Certainly not at this time. It wasn't that he was above giving gifts- he had given her his scarf hadn't he? _That_ was a much more dignified and telling gift that mirrored his thoughts. It would be a cold day in Hell before he sent over some trite gift of candy and a flowery card. He would stab himself with Ashisogi Jizo before _that_ happened...

_**Mayuri should think about sending something to Isa-chan,**_ came the unasked for opinion.

_Ashisogi Jizo, now is not the time...I truly do not want nor need your opinion at this moment. __Go back to sleep._

_**If you won't send something to her, at least send something to Itegumo for me?**_

Ashisogi Jizo sounded hopeful.

Mayuri felt like committing suicide.

_I will not- and please do not make me stress it again- be sending anything over to Itegumo for you. How inconceivably idiotic! _

_**I think that Isane is going to be sending you something, so maybe you should at least have something ready just in case?**_

_You tell Itegumo to tell Isane that if anything shows up here at the Twelfth I will dissect it until it is demolished beyond recognition! If she even thinks about sending me some sort of-_

_**Mayuri, you are being childish, churlish, and just plain rude,**_ came the stern reply.

Mayuri's eyes widened to the point where they almost came out of his head. A strangled snarl was stuck in his throat. He wondered for a brief moment if he was about to have a seizure.

_**Gifts are not for the giver. The purpose of giving is to make the receiver feel good, and not the giver. Such intentions tarnish all.**_

The _nerve _of him! Obviously he needed some form of re-adjustment if he thought that _he_ could give a stern almost parental lecture to _him_.

Before he could snap back Ashisogi Jizo interrupted his thoughts again.

_**Mayuri, it wouldn't hurt to show a little appreciation with a small gift at the very least. You do not have to-**_

_I do not have to do anything, Ashisogi Jizo! I certainly do not have to listen to you..._

_**-give her anything extravagant or public, but maybe something small, private, and special? Don't you think that she is worth it?**_

Mayuri felt like throttling himself. On one hand being chastised by Ashisogi Jizo was infuriating, and on the other it was mildly amusing. In essence he was arguing with himself, and for what? All for a day when society expected a bauble to be given.

It wasn't as if he _didn't_ appreciate her. He did, and she knew that, or at least she should. Didn't they enjoy their time together? Hadn't he stepped in on numerous occasions in order to not only defend but save her as well? He had even _lied_ to his superior officer about her. He had stood before the other captains and purposefully kept the truth hidden. How much more was he expected to do? It was already well known about the Gotei that they stood together as a couple. There was nothing more that he could do.

_**What if she sends you something?**_ Said the voice in his head that just wouldn't go away.

_I already told you that if she sends some disgustingly inappropriate gift over here we all know what I will do with it. Besides, Isane is too smart for that._

_** Yes, she is too smart to send you candies and roses, but she would maybe send something that you would appreciate. **_

A vision of more purple panties popped into his head. Maybe this time they wouldn't be laundered...

_**That is just so disturbing, Mayuri,**_ came the disgusted voice. _**Try not to be so juvenile.**_

_A fat lot you know if you think that Isane's worn unmentionables are disturbing, _he countered maliciously. _Her intimate perfume is more exotic than the rarest orchid, and extremely more precious._

Maybe_ that_ would shut him up once and for all.

_**Your increasing vulgarity is becoming less exotic, and is definatly not anything precious...**_

Mayuri knew a loosing battle when he was in one. He thought that to argue any more with Ashisogi Jizo would do no one any good. He decided that the best thing to do would be to just go down into his lab, and work until the threat of Valentine's Day was over.

* * *

Isane wandered through the market place looking for something to send to Mayuri for Valentine's Day. She had never had a real reason before to pay much attention to the holiday, but now she felt almost giddy at the thought. How funny it was that a holiday from the Living World would have made such an impact here in Soul Society. Somehow it had snuck in on them, and been embraced whole heartedly. People didn't decorate so much as send gifts to those that they cared about. The sweet shops and florists did booming business during this time. As well as the card shops, and Hanataro could certainly attest to that. He got so many cute cards that he almost had to hide to avoid all the joking thrown his way. So many men and women were always amazed at the attention that he garnished during this time. What he did with them afterward no one knew, but she couldn't see him throwing them out as he was too sensitive to do that. Most probably he had a closet filled with past yearly tributes.

With a small frown on her face she walked about trying to think about what she would get Mayuri. He was an odd one alright, and she knew that he wouldn't take kindly to anything sentimental or romantic. Mayuri just wouldn't know what to do with sweets or flowers, or anything even closely associated with the day. What she had to do was find something as unique and as special as he was, but that was proving to be harder than she had ever thought. He was turning out to be the hardest person that she had _ever_ had to buy for. There was nothing that she thought that he would want, or more importantly like.

Apparel or accessories was definatly out of the question. She didn't even bother going into any of those places. He only wore his uniform, and his accessories were distinctly his own. She stifled a giggle wondering if there _were_ even any stores that sold masks. As to his body paint that too was something that he had most probably tailored to fit his unique needs. She almost wished that she could have done this in the Living World as she had heard from others about new under clothing made specifically for men, and purposefully for the enjoyment of women. He might not want to wear something deemed risqué, but she bet with enough prodding that she could get him to at least try some on.

He didn't have any hobbies that she knew of (or most probably wanted to know about) so that left out any place selling chachkis or knick-knacks. His personality was more refined for such things anyway. He had been brought up in an upper class family, and she highly doubted that he would want such low born things anyway. Seeing how his bedroom was set up it was also easy to tell that he liked luxury, but of a particular style. Everything that he had in his room bespoke elegance and taste, and that wasn't something that she was too familiar with herself. If she did by him something for his bedroom she also didn't think that he would be the type to keep it around just to make her feel good when it turned out to be something that he didn't like (which he most probably wouldn't).

Stopping briefly in a book store she thought that she might find something to add to his collection, but was quickly disappointed in them as well. Nothing suited his interests. The few books on medicine or science were certainly beneath him, and if anything he would most probably sneer at their contents. She couldn't even find any interesting coffee table books that he might enjoy. _Nothing_.

Next to the book seller was a sake shop, but she didn't think that he would be too interested in that either. She knew that he did imbibe, but not enough to make him a connoisseur. Besides, she herself knew next to nothing about good alcohol, and she would be mortified to find herself presenting him a bottle of inferior quality.

Standing back out in the streets she looked from left to right, and trying to figure out where to go and what to do next. She had no idea, and she was quickly becoming frustrated. She was also becoming very disheartened. Leave it to him to be so difficult that buying a gift was next to impossible. Wandering aimlessly own the street she thought that she would start to just wind her way back to her division, and just give up altogether any gift buying. There seemed to be no point any more.

As she wandered the streets she watched couples with a new eye. Now that she was in a relationship she was more in tune to other pairs. Where she had never really given any thought to the matter she was now very interested to see how other couples acted when out together. She could always tell new relationships as they still had the dreamy eyes and were physically attentive to each other. The body postures bespoke simultaneous shyness and eagerness that was very endearing. More established couples might lack the overt physical contact, but there was quiet stability in their demeanor that told of unity. One thing that Isane was also very conscious about was her constant evaluation of the men in the relationship. She always seemed to be comparing them to Mayuri, and on many different levels.

Isane by now was very familiar with both of Mayuri's professional and private personae. Professionally he was a very calculating and shrewd individual. His eyes were constantly assessing and dissecting individuals and situations. Where it had once been very disconcerting it was now always exciting, and sometimes amusing. There was something mesmerizing about watching him mentally dissect things. It was easy to see the wheels and cogs turning in his head, and at lightening speed. As a Captain his physical demeanor was straight, proud, and with a certain amount of arrogance. He was a man confident in his abilities and his place within the Gotei. He knew who he was and what he had to do. All Shinigami had a certain bearing to themselves as only military personnel had. Even her own division carried themselves with pride even though they were primarily physicians and healers. But Mayuri had a confidence all his own, both as a man and as a military officer. That confidence was something that all the men she saw lacked, and she felt sorry for their companions in that they would never know a man of his equal.

Privately Mayuri still had his arrogance and confidence, but it was tempered with a playfulness that only she knew about. He liked to laugh and joke (though usually at someone else's expense), and there was a care free attitude about him that seemed to appear as his body paint dissapeared. When he shed his Captain's haori and his paint he became someone different. He became not exactly his true self, but more like someone with less to hide. He had no reason to obfuscate facts when he was around her (or so she hoped), and he was comfortable enough around her to not have his guard up.

Isane knew exactly the reasons that she liked Mayuri, but she had absolutely no idea why he liked her. Staring at herself in a shop window she looked at her reflection intently. Looking back at her was a tall, gangly, wide-eyed woman with poofy, lavender hair. She was by no means a classic beauty, but neither was she plain exactly. She just seemed average, and in many respects. She was smart, but not brilliant. She was capable with her sword, but not outstanding. She was neither outgoing nor antisocial. Her sense of humor was funny, but many times instead of telling a joke she was on the other end of the wit. In her mind she was middle of the road, and for that reason alone was the cause for her not having too many romantic liaisons. Being average meant that you didn't stand out one way or another.

There were still times when she felt as if she was waiting for Mayuri to become bored with her, and end their relationship. Someone as smart and capable as he was certainly must need more than someone like herself to keep their interest going. Deep inside she couldn't help but wonder that with all her short comings was it because his interest in their zanpakuto's relationship kept him with her? If so, how long would _that_ last? Only until he had winkled out whatever secret he was looking for? Well, he must have some sort of other interests because he had been adamant about her finding a place outside their divisions for their private time. That _must_ mean _something_, and she didn't want to even contemplate the idea that it was only because of some physical need to be taken care of.

Now, more disheartened then ever she trudged back to her division. The couples around her didn't make her feel so special anymore. Seeing their happy or content faces made her feel more and more uncertain about her place. Add the fact that she couldn't find any sort of gift and a sense of inferiority swept through her. All she wanted was to go back to her room and curl up on her bed. So she quietly and quickly went home, and trying to avoid as many people as she could she went into her green house and found what she solace she could there.

* * *

The interesting (and proving to be highly beneficial) thing about the layout of the Fourth Division was that the herborium was placed towards the back and in one of the far corners of the compound. And if someone knew about the seldom used and semi-secret doorway built into the wall closest to the back of the herborium then it would be a simple thing to easily slip in and out unnoticed. Performing such a feat Mayuri couldn't help but wonder if Retsu knew about this doorway and what its original purpose had been. He also couldn't help but wonder if Isane knew about it as well. He doubted that. She wasn't the type to be interested in secret or hidden things. Such things did not interest her, and it was simply because her personality was too open and honest. Isane inherently always took people and things at face value, and as she was truthful with people she expected them to be as such in return. Not the smartest nor realistic way to go about things, but it was a part of Isane none the less, and as such something that he accepted and was not about to change. They could adapt and over-come such a handicap together. Luckily for her she had someone as far thinking as himself to guide her. But that didn't mean that he would tell her about the door if she didn't already know about it. He would keep _that_ little tidbit to himself for now.

He always knew when she was in there, and not simply for the fact that Itegumo had told Ashisogi Jizo, and who had promptly relayed the message to him. No, it was something else, and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. If he had to give an explanation he would have to say that it was something from the gut. A sixth sense maybe? She always seemed to drift there when she was either very happy or when something was bothering her. It was as if she needed the time there to either extend her euphoria or bolster her lagging courage. Either way the extreme emotions she was experiencing when here was something that he had picked up early on. There was _something_ about her that still called to him, and with a slight frown on his face he tried to figure out what it was about her that_ really_ captivated him.

She did have a solid head on her shoulders. He rarely had to explain himself, and he never had to repeat himself. Isane was very quick to come to conclusions. She was trusting in his judgment, but not blindly so. She wasn't some subordinate who was in such awe of his greatness that she didn't think for a moment that he couldn't make mistakes. Not that he did, but the possibility was still there. When she thought that he was wrong or mislead she would never fail to call him on it, and as nerve wracking as that could be at times he still had a grudging respect for that. Her eyes would go from soft blue to cold steel in a flash, and her jaw would become clenched with tension. In the blink of an eye she could turn from being semi-sweetly submissive to almost feral. Not feral enough that would make him in any way trepidatious, but one where he could never fail to feel a shiver of anticipation sweep up and down his spine.

Isane was also very interesting to hold a conversation with. Though her forte was in medicine and science her intelligence was not limited to such. After more private times together as they lay entwined around each other and floating on a post-coital somnolence they would talk about many things. Some were serious and others fanciful, but they were always well thought and well spoken. He enjoyed the idea that he could have intelligent as well as stimulating conversations with her, and about almost anything. Mental stimulation was as important to him as physical stimulation, and as to the second he certainly had _nothing_ to complain about either.

Her legs and backside never failed to take his breath away. Oh, he had no complaints about anything else of hers, but when she wrapped those gorgeously soft yet firm legs around him, and cradling him securely against herself he felt as if he had found some promised land that was spoken of by the manically devoted. Isane was very feline, and if he didn't already know about Itegumo's true form he would have guessed on his own that a cat was lurking somewhere inside her. She loved to rub herself sinuously against him, and sometimes he swore that he could feel a soft purr emminating from somewhere deep within her. A purr that he knew was all because of him.

Walking towards the front of the herborium he saw that the lights were on and that she was moving about within. Entering without announcing himself he stood in the doorway and watched with satisfaction as she turned about with a yelp. No situational awareness he thought with a smirk. Gods above she was clueless at times...

"Mayuri! Why do you _always _have to give me a start? Is it really so hard to make your presence known _before_ you enter a room?" She shook her head and went about cleaning up the dirt that she threw about after getting startled. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him with suspicion.

In one arm he was holding a covered package. It was box shaped, and he held it against him as if it was something priceless and precious. He also looked slightly unsteady for some reason, and that caused her to immediately become concerned.

"What do you have there, Mayuri?"

Mayuri looked down at what she was looking at, and nodded, but said nothing. Walking over to one of her tables he set the parcel down, and folding his arms across his chest he seemed to contemplate something, but finally he spoke.

"Isane, I have given this _serious_ thought. I am a man not prone to vicarious or shallow whims. Neither am I someone who is sentimental in any way. Such simpering behavior is just not who I am. I never was so maudlin, and I highly doubt that I will become such in the future. That being said, I still cannot seem to help myself in wanting to..."

Isane's eyes widened at the sudden silence. She had never known him to be at a loss for words. There had been times when his anger had temporarily taken his breath away, but never uncertainty. Such incredulity she had never before felt with him.

"Wanting to what, Mayuri?" Her voice was hushed, and her eyes were wide open with expectation.

A look of aggravation passed swiftly over his countenance, but was soon replaced with something else. Isane had to look not once but twice at him, and if she didn't know any better she would have thought by the slight twitching of his eye brow and the shifty look in his eyes that he, Kurotsuchi Mayuri was... _embarrassed._

The breath almost left her body, and she couldn't help but wonder what the reason was. Thinking about the package on the table she couldn't help but wonder if _that_ was the genesis of this never before seen behavior.

Looking at her suddenly and sharply he then turned and walked back to his package. There however he stopped for a second as if in the process of changing his mind, and then grabbing the box roughly he walked back to Isane. Holding it out towards her he motioned with his chin for her to take it from him.

"After careful consideration Isane I have decided that you should have this."

Isane took a deep breath, and reached out gingerly for the package. Once it was fully in her grasp he let it go, and folded his arms back into his sleeves. Isane's attention was back onto the box as it was extremely heavy, and what it contained she had no idea. But a girlish thrill went through her at the idea of getting a gift from him, and on _Valentine's Day_ no less.

Taking it over to the table she ran her fingers delicately over it, and upon finding the lid's latch she popped it open, and peered anxiously inside. All she could see was a dark top, but after further tactile explorations she knew that the lid was on a glass jar. As she pulled the jar carefully out of the box she could hear fluid sloshing around inside. With his sudden help at holding the box still she was able to easily pull the container out of the box. Holding it up to the light she gasped audibly, and for _many_ reasons. The jar was filled with what she could only surmise was a preservative of some kind, as floating within it was a distinctly recognizable specimen.

A human heart.

It bobbed about in the fluid, and with such agitation that bits and pieces of loose material had started to make the fluid flocculant. Holding it up to the light she couldn't help but admire the beauty of its form. A fist-sized lump of muscle that helped to power the human body. By the looks of it this was from a fairly healthy man or woman in their prime, and just by a cursory external examination there didn't seem to be any noticeable problems.

A sudden chill went through Isane.

"Mayuri," she said with a soft frown, and looking at him sideways, "this isn't from anyone we know, is it?"

"_That_ my dear is from one of my earliest autopsies. A young man had fallen prey to a degenerative disease of the mind, and as thrilling as it was to examine his deplorable neurosystem his heart was, and still is the ultimate example of perfection." Looking at her with a burning gaze his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Which is why I now want you to have this. Not only is it one of my most prized pieces, but I somehow thought that the irony of the whole situation would not be lost on you..."

Meeting his gaze with an unwaivering one of her own she nodded, and then turned her attention back to the gift. For some reason she _wasn't_ revolted by it. As a medical professional she couldn't help but admire it. It _was_ a beautiful specimen She also couldn't help but let her lips curl upwards a bit over how ironic the whole situation was. Leave it to Mayuri to give her an _actual_ heart on Valentine's Day.

Clutching the heart close to her she started to lean forward to place a kiss on his cheek, but she stopped short. His gift to her made her painfully aware that she had none for him.

"What is it, Isane? What is the matter?" he asked suddenly suspicious.

Isane clutched the present to her even tighter, and bowed her head almost shamefully. "Well, I don't have anything to give you in return," she said softly. "It wasn't that I didn't try," she said snapping her head up and looking at him through misty eyes, "but I just _couldn't _find anything that I thought you would like..."

The tension that he felt quickly left him, and Mayuri shrugged and smiled a wide grin. "I wouldn't worry about that. I am not an easy person to buy for, I would imagine. Besides Isane," he said suddenly frowning and looking at her wryly, "I didn't give this gift with the expectation that I would get one in return. I also gave this gift to make _you_ feel good, and _not_ myself."

The tears that she held now fell slowly, but instead of them being from shame they fell from happiness. Moving closer so that she leaned up against him she was pleased to see that his arms came around her. They came around her _and_ the sloshing heart. The heart that she clutched in a vice-like grip close to her own.

"Do not trouble yourself, Isane," he said wiping a tear away with a finger. "A man that gives an organ for a gift is not one that would appreciate the mundane. In a way I am glad that you could _not_ find such a gift for a man like myself."

Nodding she rubbed her cheek against his chest, and looked up at him with now sparkling eyes. "You know Mayuri that this is going to cause quite a stir around here," she said with a giggle.

Mayuri shrugged, and ran a thumb in circles on her back. Looking down at the jar held so tightly between them he couldn't help but add his own laughter to the pot as well.

"Yes, well...business as usual I would suspect." Suddenly looking at her with a leer he bent down an whispered into her ear.

"Isane, if you _really_ want to give me a little something to take with me I have the _perfect_ suggestion..."

Isane turned her head and raised a brow speculatively. "Oh?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed a nose gently across the shell of her ear, and when he spoke the vibrations sent chills through her.

"Yes...how about you send me home with a few of your _unmentionables_?"

Isane jerked her head back, and looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Mayuri, that is so _hentai_...Where do you come up with such a preposterous idea? When did you become a _sniffer_?"

Looking dejected he tried to plead to her with his eyes. "I am not just _a sniffer_, Isane...I _do_ have discriminating taste- I might add. I only like _your_ panties. I place them in my pillow at night for sweet dreams," he said with a straight face.

"Are you trying to tell me that you believe in the Panty Fairy," she said trying to keep a straight look on her own face, and knowing that she was doing a poor job at it.

"Yes," he said nodding emphatically, and with such a ludicrous look on his face that she started to shake from the suppressed laughter. "I hope to find in the morning that the panties are gone, and in their place a _beautiful _and _naked_ woman is lying besides me..."

Isane's eyes narrowed, and taking the hilt of Ashisogi Jizo in a hand she pushed it down and towards her, and subsequently causing the shaft to move uncomfortably between his legs. Not one of the advantages to having Ashisogi Jizo so placed he thought briefly.

"You _better_ be thinking of only _one woman_ in _particula_r, and _not_ in _general_," she said with a delicate growl.

"Positively so, and absolutely not," he said quickly.

With a feline grin she let up on the zanpakutou, and resumed her two handed clutch on her gift. "Good."

Mayuri couldn't help but smile appreciatively. His little kitten had claws, and sharp ones too.

"This really is a _very_ sweet present, Mayuri," Isane said patting the jar's lid. " I know most girls wouldn't appreciate it, but I do."

Mayuri smiled almost tenderly. "I know, and for that reason alone is why I gave it to you."

"_Just_ that reason?" she said mischievously.

Mayuri shifted his weight and shrugged, but remained silent. Isane didn't press the point or continue on with her teasing. A man like that was delicate, and far be it from her to trifle with him at a time like this. Snuggling up against him, and with her very first ever Valentine's Day gift safely between them Isane went back to feeling sorry for all those other girls that she saw today while shopping. Let them have their chocolates, flowers, and pretty poetry. She had some long dead but certainly not forgotten cadaver's heart, and Mayuri.

* * *

**End A/N:** A very big 'Thank You' to all of you that have reviewed and alerted this. It means a lot- always does and always will. Also, I am glad that people like Aina. I got the name from a site of Japanese Baby Names, and I thought that the name fit the character that I wanted perfectly. I am sure that she will show up again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** at end.

* * *

**Soul Mates**

_Soul mates are people who bring out the best in you. _

_They are not perfect, but they are always perfect for you._

Anon.

Isane walked through the empty rooms with an air of excitement and anticipation. She was looking at the apartment for the second time, but this time she was waiting for Mayuri to join her. He said that he would meet her there so he could inspect the place and give his opinion on the matter as well. She shook her head, and gave herself a crooked smile. It really didn't matter if he liked the place or not because _she_ did, and she liked it enough to take it with or without his approval. Looking around the small place she couldn't help but fall in love with it again. It was a small one bedroom, but it had the sweetest little porch off the bedroom that over-looked a private garden. The owner had said that he would give her a break on the rent if she would agree to tend to it regularly. The garden had fallen into disrepair, and its over-all appearance was one of neglect and dishevelment. Isane agreed whole heartedly, but she also couldn't help but think that being a Shinigami helped with the rent reduction for some reason as well, though the owner never once brought up her occupation.

She couldn't believe that she had never come up with the idea herself long ago. Having a place that was away from the Gotei was _very_ appealing. It wasn't that she _didn't_ like living at the Fourth- far from it. The Fourth Division was a very interesting place to be. The people were pleasant and she liked her job. It was also very pleasing to the eyes as Captain Unohana herself was a very skilled gardener, and together with her highly trained (and envied by many) staff the grounds were both visually beautiful as well as aesthetically pleasing. It was said that only the Kuchiki manor could rival the gardens of the Fourth, and most people thought disdainfully that Captain Kuchiki's money was the only reason that his grounds were slightly above par than the Fourth's. Captain Unohana's garden staff took great personal pride in working with and for the gentle Captain, and it showed.

So all in all Isane loved her foster home, but therein also lay the reason that she was happy to find her own place. It wasn't all hers. There were always people bustling about, and privacy at times could be almost nonexistent. Many times people would go to her instead of her Captain(as was proper in the chain of command), and no matter the time of day or night. Or even if she was on her time off. It was nice to be needed and so well thought of, but she had very little private or down time. There was hardly any time where she could even use the division's bath without someone coming in and needing something from her. With a place of her own, though she wouldn't be here all the time, she would always have this tiny place as an island that she could retreat to for some quality 'me time'. And with no one but a very select few that would know about this she wouldn't have to worry about anyone dropping in unexpected. Not only did she think that she would tell anyone in the SWA about this place (and she knew that it would twist Matsumoto's heart, but Isane was hopping that the other woman would understand in the end), but she highly doubted that she would even tell Kiyone.

_Kiyone. _

Now _there_ was going to be a problem, or more likely _additional_ problems. Kiyone was _not_ being very understanding (or very nice) when it came to her relationship with Mayuri. Kiyone's first method of handling Isane's new relationship was to flood her sister with continuous tears and wailing. Isane loved her sister dearly, but the crying and moping about almost drove her to distraction. Kiyone had begged and pleaded for her sister to see some sort of reason. She told Isane that she was scared for her, and that Isane really had no idea what he was capable of. Isane had done her best to assuage her fears, and after spending many nights and afternoons over at her division Kiyone had sniffled her last tear and shook her head despondently.

_That_ was when things got even worse. Kiyone's eyes had hardened, and a gimlet look had over-taken the previously wet and dreary one. She had started to rant and rave (once again) about how Isane had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She had even started to accuse Mayuri of _threatening_ some of the other Lieutenants when they had gone out one night about keeping away from her. Isane had tried her best to tell Kiyone that maybe she had heard incorrectly, but Izuru (who had unfortunately decided to visit Kiyone then) said that yes, Mayuri _did_ visit him and some of the other Lieutenants, and that yes, he _did_ say something or other about people being nicer to her. Isane looked at Izuru with a confounded look, and then with a righteously smug one turned to her sister. There was something so _wonderful _ about having your squeeze throw some of his testosterone around other males, and all in _her_ name. It was only due to the fact that Izuru was there that she didn't ask Kiyone if _her_ boyfriend would do such a thing. She doubted it, and no matter how much she liked Izuru. Izuru just didn't seem like the type.

The feeling of superiority lasted for only a moment as Kiyone's face fell into a thousand pieces. She threw herself onto a startled Izuru, and started to cry her eyes out. As she was about to try and comfort Kiyone Izuru looked at Isane and silently shook his head before enveloping the weeping girl in his arms. Isane fingers that had been mid-reach just curled in on themselves, and nodding her acquiescence she silently left her sister to Izuru's gentle care.

Still, she wouldn't let herself be disheartened by it. If Kiyone had a problem with Mayuri that was not _her_ problem. That was something that _Kiyone_ would have to deal with, and all on her own. Or not. This was Big Girl Time, and Kiyone would have to put her Big Girl Panties on...

And mentioning panties...What was it with Mayuri and her panties? She must have created a monster by sending those purple, silk panties as a joke. Obviously he didn't think that it was a joke as now he was practically on his knees and begging her for a whole bushel barrel of them. The man wasn't wired properly that was for sure. She didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted. Probably a little of both. If anything it made her-

"What a charming _blush_, Isane. Is that because of _me_?" a voice drawled from the doorway.

Isane turned and blinked. Twice. Mayuri stood there with his arms in his sleeves, and after giving her a snarky grin he walked slowly inside and looked around with a pleased expression. There was nothing about him that bespoke of the Gotei Thirteen. He was not wearing either his haori nor his hat. His purple scarf was not even present. He wore only a simple black kimono with hakama. Ashisogi Jizo however was with him, but was tucked at his side instead of riding before him. What was even more amazing was that he was wearing no body paint. Mayuri's hair was loose and falling carelessly across his head. With a boyish smirk at her expression he walked up to her and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Surprised?"

Isane smiled, nodded, and leaned into the caress. "I must say that I am pleasantly surprised." Running a few fingers indulgently through his silk hair she rubbed her nose against his, and ended up by running her cheek against his own. "I certainly like it when you don't have on your paint. It makes snuggling so much easier..." With a feline grin she nipped at his jaw.

"Well," he said accepting her caresses with grace, "this apartment will _also_ make _snuggling_ all that much easier." With a feral glance and a sharp return nip on her cheek he continued on past her and started to investigate the rest of the apartment. With little comments here and there he seemed altogether satisfied with it. Standing out on the balcony and looking suspiciously left and right he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"What about neighbors? Have you investigated them as well? I can't abide obnoxiously nosy people," he said with somewhat surliness.

Isane shrugged, and gave him a noncommittal look. "They _seem_ alright..."

Mayuri's face became agitated, and he scrubbed a hand through his hair, and rubbing furiously at his scalp. "Isane! I _told _you that having the right neighbors was important! We can't have busy-bodies always trying to poke their noses into our business!"

Isane rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Mayuri, you are worrying about things before they even happen. Besides, I am not about to go knocking on everyone's door and ask to interview them. I _like_ the neighborhood, and I _love_ the apartment. I am very seriously thinking of taking it." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "This is _your_ idea remember...and since I am the primary-primarily paying all the bills and having the lease in my name- what _I_ say goes!"

She nodded once, and even stomped her foot lightly in emphasis.

Mayuri turned to look at her, and gave her his best exasperated look. "Isane, you keep forgetting who and what I am-"

"Yeah, yeah," she said smirking and interrupting him. "You are a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, and as such-" she said in a mockingly solemn voice.

"And as such, and it is_ painfully obvious_ as to _why_, I am capable of easily anticipating possible future problems. That being said, I see no reason as to why the neighbors _shouldn't_ be interviewed," he said with a scowl as he started towards the door.

He was caught short as Isane grabbed the back of his top firmly in both hands. Digging her heels in they strained against each other.

"_Don't you dare_, Mayuri," she hissed. "I will _not_ have you causing a scene! Leave innocent people alone."

Mayuri gave a great shrug and pulled himself free, and almost causing Isane to tumble forward, but in a slightly gentlemanly way he grabbed and righted her, but then pulled away and took her chin firmly in his hand. He jerked her face towards his own and snarled at her.

"Do_ not_ think to tell me what I may or may not do, Kotetsu Isane," he said in a chilly voice. "I will _not_ have my decisions questioned!"

Isane held her breath for ten seconds, and then slowly let it out. The iciness in his voice chilled her to the bone, but the words fired her blood. His arrogance and high-handedness made her want to _slap_ him across the face. Yet she kept telling herself that when all was said and done he just didn't know any better. Mayuri was not only used to having his orders and wishes carried out to their fullest, but without any question and immediately. He also however was not the most socially adept, and no matter that he was now ensconced in a relationship with her. He might have tempered _some_ of his instincts, but the majority were too ingrained over too many years that there was little if any chance of them changing. However, she thought somewhat proudly, he wasn't _as_ whacked as when they had first started to get to know each other. Something or other of hers _must_ have rubbed off on him.

It just wasn't showing right now.

"Mayuri," Isane said patiently as she placed a hand lightly over the one holding her chin, "I understand your concerns, but_ please_ also take mine into consideration as well? I will be the primary resident here, and though this will not be my main place of stay I would like to not have any bad feelings with my neighbors. Which _will_ happen if you start pounding on doors and demanding answers."

Isane met his angry gaze with a soft one of her own.

"You get more bees with honey than vinegar," she said with a slight smile.

Something flashed in his eyes at the old saying, but it was probably more due to the fact that she was so compliant against him. Immediate submission was a small thing that went a long way with him when it came to their relationship. Many times her seemingly obedient behavior garnered her more then what she had originally asked for. His hold on her chin loosened, and he rubbed his fingers against the offended flesh.

He looked at her intently, but now a small gleam of appreciation tinted the previously harsh look. "Hm. That may be true, but do _you_ understand _my_ point of view?"

Isane smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi. I understand that you want _no disruptions_ while canoodling."

Mayuri's eyes widened, and he suddenly threw his head back and laughed. Chuckling deeply he nodded. "That is certainly the case." He shrugged and looked suddenly abashed. Taking his hand away he put both of them in his sleeves and wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I will admit, and with_ much hesitation _mind you, that dealing with civilians can be somewhat disconcerting..."

Isane cocked her head to the side and raised both eye brows. "Disconcerting? Don't you mean frustrating? We have no real control over civilians. They might be in awe of us, but that doesn't mean that they have to do as we say...That being said _we_ now also have to try and move within _their_ boundaries, and as best we can."

Mayuri gave a woof of air through his nose, but said nothing more on the matter. He stood staring down at her, and Isane was fascinated to see some shift take place deep within his eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his head slowly lowered towards hers. Just knowing what he was going to do Isane's own eyes slowly closed, and her head tilted at a more agreeable angle for him, but the kiss never came as a solid knock was heard on the door.

Both of them jerked hastily away from each other.

Blinking and shaking off the haze that had quickly over-come her Isane blushed lightly. "That must be the Landlord. He said that he was going to drop by."

Isane went to the door, but before she reached it the door seemed to open on its own. Well, not entirely as a grizzled , little, man stood before them, and scowling. He looked irascibly from Isane to Mayuri, and then back at her. Isane stood stock still. She felt Mayuri come up and move to stand slightly in front of her.

"What do _you_ want," Mayuri said rudely.

Isane wisely kept her silence.

The old man's face scrunched up, and he boldly took a step forward towards Mayuri. Isane had to bite her tongue at the idea of someone so boldly challenging him by entering into his personal space. The old man hardly came to Mayuri's chin, but the disdainful (and mistrustful) look on his face spoke as if it was the other way around, and instead he was the one looking down instead of up.

"_I'll_ be the one asking the questions around here," the old man snapped out.

Isane had to stifle a yelp of laughter, and especially after she saw Mayuri's back tense up. Placing a soft hand on his lower back she lightly ran her thumb back and forth, as if to tacitly remind him to keep a reign on his temper. She had visions of Mayuri going for his zanpakutou, and all Hell breaking out. Not a good way to get an apartment she thought distractedly.

Moving slightly around Mayuri she smiled her best 'difficult patient' smile. Isane even went so far as offering a small bow. Standing back up she could see out of the corner of her eyes Mayuri frowning fiercely at her for the consideration.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Kotetsu Isane, and I am possibly going to be taking this apartment."

The old man let his gaze roam up and down Isane like a search light, and causing Mayuri to grit his teeth. A few knuckles popping could also be heard quite clearly.

"Who is _this_," the old man said to Isane, but pointing at Mayuri.

"The last person _you'll_ ever meet," Mayuri said between clenched teeth.

Isane cleared her throat loudly and put her arm through his, and scratching his forearm soothingly.

"This is..." Isane wasn't sure if she should give Mayuri's name. He _did_ want a certain amount of anonymity after all. Isane felt pressure building as she wasn't very fast on her feet when it came to subterfuge, or-

"_Kurotsuchi Mayuri_," Mayuri said in a voice sharp as a whip.

-or Kurotsuchi Mayuri's mercurial mood swings as well, she thought wryly. So much for keeping things quiet. She would remind him later when he had a chance to calm down that it was _him_ (and of all people) who let the cat out of the bag.

Their guest was silent for a few moments. "Never heard of him," the old man said finally, and glaring right back at Mayuri.

Isane glanced over at Mayuri with a playful smirk before turning her attention back to her guest.

"No one else has either," she said blithely, and leaning towards the old man conspiratorially. This was probably the only chance that she would ever get to tease Mayuri in such a way, and she was going to use it to its fullest advantage. Mayuri now was one of the _common_ folk, and the only thing better would have been to have Captain Kuchiki standing there instead as the accused.

Mayuri muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes at her, and seeing that he was not too offended she took heart in that, and continued on with getting his mickey.

"Pay no attention to his grumpiness. You just _startled_ him, that's all," Isane said smiling.

Her guest 'humphed' and now looked Mayuri up and down. With a jaundiced eye he seemed to be taking stock in Mayuri, and Isane now openly showed her mirth by smiling widely and giggling.

Mayuri's eyes cut a path like a knife between Isane and their intruder. "Isane, this man _obviously_ has a degenerate disease of the brain. Maybe I should take him back to-"

"_Behave yourself_, Mayuri," Isane said swatting his arm lightly. "Some people don't understand your particular brand of humor," she said warningly.

"But my dear, I do not mean that humorously at all! I truly _do_ think that this man is missing some-_if not mos_t- of his faculty's. Though in the end I doubt he would be a specimen worth examining. Too old and probably useless... Unless," and he looked at Isane with a certain gleam in his eyes, "you would like to add to your collection of -"

"_Absolutely not,_ Mayuri," Isane said cutting him off firmly. "You are so perversely convoluted sometimes it astounds me."

"What is he babbling about," the old man asked Isane, and now giving Mayuri a decidedly shifty look.

"I am thinking about cutting you up into a thousand, tiny pieces, old man," Mayuri said ignoring Isane's look of warning. Like he would pay any attention to what she had to say on the matter. He leaned forward and grinned widely at the old man, and to the others credit he stood his ground as only the very brave or very foolish would do. Mayuri thought that it was most probably the later.

"I don't trust him," the old man said speaking to Isane but never taking his eyes off of Mayuri. "Does he plan on coming over here? I don't know how much the neighbors will like _that._.."

"Oh, I certainly _do_ plan on coming over here, and in more ways then one," Mayuri said blandly, and causing Isane to turn three shades of crimson.

"Mayuri!" Isane hissed under her breath, and now poking him roughly in the ribs. "I am serious, please stop being a jerk!"

The old man nodded, scratched his chin thoughtfully, and folded his arms over his scrawny chest. "Yes, he certainly _is_ a jerk. Probably a psychopath as well. But more importantly he is a psycho-jerk with a sword," he said pointing at Ashisogi Jizo. "So where does that leave everyone?"

Mayuri stood up straight and copied the older man's stance. "I am _not_ a jerk," he said eying Isane disdainfully. "_Neither _am I _psychopathic_. If anything I am a highly aggressive, deviously smart, homicidal sociopath with _very little_ hold on my inhibitions."

Mayuri looked quite proud of his mental aberrations. "What?" he said cocking an eye brow at Isane's look of burgeoning horror. "I did nothing but tell the simple truth," he said smugly.

Isane could feel the apartment of her dreams slipping quickly out of her fingers.

"You're not well, are you?" the old man asked quietly.

"So I've been told, and by many much greater than yourself," Mayuri said smoothly.

Isane groaned, and covered her face with a hand. No sense in trying to salvage anything now. The barn was burnt to the ground, and the horses were long gone.

"I'm not surprised," the old man said seemingly warming up to Mayuri's snideness. "It is easy for even the _biggest idiot_ to see that the lights may be on, but no one is home."

"Well," Mayuri said with a delicately raised brow, "that is good for you then, as _you_ seem to fit the bill nicely."

The old man frowned, and narrowed his eyes to mere slits. "I don't think that I like you very much."

Mayuri smiled charmingly, and gave the older man a decidedly dark chuckle. "What a pity, because I am starting to think that _I_ might like _you_...Of course, my interest is a bit more _clinical_ rather than _social_..."

Isane tried to pinch Mayuri warningly on the arm, but he slapped her hand before she could even make contact. She pulled the hand back and rubbed the stinging digits. He never once turned to look at her. Mayuri seemed suddenly enthralled with their guest.

The old man finally looked at Isane with a doubtful expression. "He isn't gonna be shacking up here, is he?"

Isane blushed and folded her arms over her stomach in nervousness. The elderly man didn't seem too keen on the possibility, and Mayuri just looked at her with his usual smugness.

"Well..."

"I plan on being here as much as I can," he said butting rudely in. "As Isane and I are-" and pausing mid-sentence he looked sharply at her as if he was suddenly at a loss for words. He stared at her-_hard_, and there was a questioning look in his eyes.

Isane met his gaze unwaveringly, and with a held breath.

"Well," he said turning back to the old man, and shrugging lightly. "Whatever Isane and I are rest assured that if she is here I will most probably be here as well."

Isane quietly let her breath out, but there was something inside her that felt unsettled.

"So, you are going to make _her_ pay for the apartment, and then _you_ will take full advantage of all the amenities for free?" The elderly man looked at Isane and shook his head pityingly. "Young lady, you know that old saying about the cow and her milk?"

Isane looked at the man in confusion and shook her head. She looked over at Mayuri and saw that he was silently laughing, and the grin that he had plastered on his face was the biggest that she had ever seen.

Immediately her hackles rose in warning.

"The old saying about why buy the cow when the milk is free," the man said bluntly.

Isane whipped her head around and stared at him in horror. She felt suddenly mortified from the roots of her hair right down to her toes.

Mayuri without shame laughed loudly, and at one point he had to hold his sides and cover his face. He laughed uproariously, and with no inhibitions or cares about anyone. Isane watched him laugh long and hard, and something inside her broke. Suddenly she didn't want to be there in that apartment any more, or with them.

Abruptly she made for the door and without looking back. She knew that if she stayed she would start to cry for some reason. Walking briskly she started down the steps, but was brought to a quick stop as Mayuri suddenly appeared before her, and with a much more serious look on his face than he had a few moments ago. With her head down she tried to move around him, but he caught her firmly on the arms, and held her in place.

"What is the matter, Isane?"

Isane shook her head, but could offer no words of explanation. Neither could she look at him in the face. His hold tightened almost painfully until she was forced to look at him. The laughter was gone, and he looked at her with genuine curiosity.

"Tell me what is the meaning of all this," he said softly.

All she could do was shake her head violently from side to side. The words were caught in her throat, and couldn't come out. Her mouth was clamped shut and her eyes were wide open in the hopes of keeping the tears from spilling.

"Isane, you are normally not like this...Uncertainty for you is fairly normal. I would almost go as far to say that it is your forte. Even self-doubt, but you always _still_ have a strong backing to bolster yourself with. But _this_? I do not understand the meaning..." He shook his head in confusion.

Slowly she reached forward until she had fistfuls of his kimono front in her hands, and gripping them as if they were her only hold on her emotions. It wasn't enough though, and feeling his solid warmth sent her over the edge. With a muffled moan she threw herself against him and started to cry. She could feel him stiffen against her, but after a moment he relaxed, and moving his hands from her arms he wrapped them around her back. He didn't say anything, but instead just held her until she cried herself out. Snuffling against him she once again found that she couldn't look him in the face, but now it was due to extreme embarrassment.

"I still do not understand, Isane..."

" I don't know if I do either, Mayuri," she said against his chest.

Mayuri gave a soft chuckle, and rubbed her back comfortingly. "You make no sense sometimes woman. You know that, right?"

"Well, neither do you," she said slightly miffed.

"Look at me, Isane," he said suddenly. When she didn't immediately comply he forced her head upwards until he could look her straight in the face. Her eyes were watery and her nose was lightly pink at the end. Rubbing her jaw with a few fingers he looked inquisitively at her.

"You know _exactly_ what upset you. _Tell me_."

It doesn't make sense, really..." she said softly trailing off.

"I don't expect it to, but that doesn't mean that I still don't want to know," he said firmly and almost using the voice that he would use as a Captain. It brooked no disobedience.

Isane colored and turned her head abashedly to the side, but it was brought immediately back.

Mayuri gave her a hard, bright stare.

"It was what the old man said about the milk and the cow..."

Mayuri frowned, and than it seemed as if the puzzle had suddenly been solved. "Ah, I see...Well, you should not take stock in the mutterings of a half-demented, old fool. He was talking out his ass."

Isane shook her head. "That along with the _look_ that you gave me just made me _thin_k, that's all..."

Mayuri cocked his head to the side. "What _look_ was that precisely?"

"The one where you didn't know what we were exactly. You even _said_ that you didn't know what we were."

Mayuri nodded silently, and watched her intently. Disengaging himself he stood back a few paces, and crossed his arms over his chest. Isane suddenly felt bereft of his warmth.

"What would you have me classify you-_us_- as?" He seemed seriously confused. "Girlfriend? Lovers? Friends with benefits? What?"

Isane gave him a startled look. She really _didn't_ know. Girlfriend seemed too juvenile. Lover seemed too dramatic. Friends with benefits seemed too shallow. In all actuality she had _no idea_ what they were. They _didn't _seem to fit into some nice, neat, little package.

"So, do you see my point? Or at least the genesis for my uncommon and momentary lapse in how to categorize us? I think that if I had labeled you with any of those monikers then it would have sold us-_you_-short, and I do not want to do that. Instead of wasting time trying to pigeon hole us into some _useless_ category why don't we instead just enjoy how we are."

Isane smiled slightly, nodded, and felt some what chagrined. He _was_ right. She had made too much of nothing. She felt like a school girl being taken to task for unruly behavior. Isane was just about to step forward and embrace him when their forgotten guest showed himself again. The elderly man walked out the door, and without a care walked between them on his way back to where ever he had come from.

"_Nice job_ old fool," Mayuri said with a frown at the passing figure. "You got her all riled up, and for no good reason."

Just as he passed them the man stopped, turned, and looked at Mayuri with a matching frown.

"Don't look at _me_ because_ you_ messed up. Just because _you_ don't have the _balls_ to own up to something doesn't make _me _the _guilty_ one."

Mayuri's anger bloomed, and his body became taught as a hand slide automatically to the hilt of Ashisogi Jizo. Isane tensed up in case she needed to step between the pugnacious duo.

"I bet _I_ have the _balls_ to cut _you_ up into little pieces," he said with a snarl. "I also bet that _I _have the _balls_ to _vivisect_ you until there is nothing recognizable left!"

The old man waived a hand in Mayuri's face as if to swat away an annoying fly. "_Don't make me laugh_... Like I could _ever_ be afraid of some scarred up, smart-alecky, blue-haired, _punk_ like yourself."

Mayuri looked as if he was going to have an apoleptic fit.

The elderly gentleman looked at Isane with a pointed look. "And here is _another_ good piece of advice."

Isane braced herself for the worst.

"The cheese _always_ stands alone," he said nodding at his own sage wisdom.

She nodded seriously in response. "Of that I am already aware of, but thank you none the less."

"You must be _well acquainted_ with that since you seem _stuck_ with _that on_e," he said nodding his head towards Mayuri.

Isane covered a smile as best she could, but the pouty look on Mayuri's face told her that he had seen it.

Before Mayuri even had a chance to retort the elderly man tottered off, and humming a little tune. Isane saw a pleased smile on his face as he left, and she fervently hoped that it was something that Mayuri missed.

"Smile now while you can, you aged miscreant," Mayuri said by way of parting, and not oblivious to the smirk thrown his way. "You won't be able to smile once I carve out your lips..."

If Isane didn't know him so well one would think that he truly was peeved at the man. But as it was Isane could catch a small glimpse of amusement surrounding his words.

"Mayuri," Isane said with a light frown. "You shouldn't treat the elderly so. It is _very_ disrespectful. What would General Yamamoto think if he knew?"

"There is _another_ obnoxious senior citizen," Mayuri said moving to stand next to Isane, and looking highly perturbed. "No respect for their betters," he murmured, "and no matter their old age."

Isane didn't even want to try and argue with him on the ridiculousness of that statement. It would be fruitless. Instead she opted for changing the subject.

"So, do you like the apartment?" she asked hopefully.

Turning to her he gave a sharp smile, and his eyes danced with amusement. "I find it _very_ agreeable, don't you concur?"

Mayuri's rapid mood swings always took her by surprise. His temper could flare hot one moment, and the next he would be grinning like a pleased cat the next. She was always kept on her toes with him because rarely did she ever know what was around the next corner with him. It amused her how Mayuri's vacillating temper didn't really annoy her, but her sister Kiyone's could at times be brutally draining. The other pleasant thing about Mayuri's mood swings was that she was quickly learning that she could use them to her advantage, and play with them as much as he did with her own, and he never held that against her. He often took it in stride.

"Yes, I suppose..." Isane kept her voice light, and with a tinge of ennui (something that she had only recently learned to do, and from the Master himself).

Mayuri raised a brow and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, and drew her tightly against him. Smirking down at her she could see a sharp canine flashing wickedly.

"You suppose? I rather like the place and the denizens, or at least the one that we met. If the others are half as interesting then we should do quite well here."

Isane shook her head. There was no figuring him out sometimes.

"You aren't going to threaten anyone else we might meet, are you? You won't endear yourself to people if you act out like that."

Mayuri gave her an affronted look. "_Endear myself_? Now why would I want to do something so banal as that? I don't even rightly think that I want to endear myself to _you_ most time..."

"Don't worry," she said with a dead pan face, "because most times you don't..."

Leaning down he nipped at her nose, and it was only by jerking her head back at the last second was she saved from having the end unscathed. He laughed at her, and laughed darkly in her ear. "See how well we fit together? You know _exactly_ what or what not to expect from me. Not many can boast of that."

"Oh? You mean the ability to correctly anticipate or interpret mental instability?" she quipped quickly.

He nodded. "Why not? Though that might not be something that I want in my lab, but in a relationship? Adds a certain amount of excitement and amusement, am I not right?"

Isane smiled and took his hand. When she went to clasp his hand so that they lay simply palm to palm he moved so that their fingers entwined, and his thumb could more easily stroke her own. The past feelings of uncertainty melted away, and she felt her feelings bolstered by the simple yet endearing contact of fully clasped hands. He pulled her back into the apartment and walked again through the rooms, but this time with her securely in tow. He would check faucets or open doors, and over all his opinions of the tiny place was one of contentment. Finally he led her out to the back porch, and he peered intently around at the other dwellings. His sharp eyes took everything in, and he almost had a hopeful look on his face of possibly encountering another neighbor. Isane tugged on his hand to get his attention.

"Mayuri, what _am_ I to you?" The question was soft and hesitant, but this time it was backed with no self doubt. Just curiosity, plain and simple.

Mayuri looked at her unblinkingly. "Honestly? I have no idea."

Isane knew that any other woman would be either heart broken or insulted. She however was neither because she honestly wouldn't know how to answer the question either if instead it had been him who had posed it to her. She just _didn't know_ how to classify him. As trite and cliché as it sounded he was in a category all his own. Yet though he was a man who was not as experienced as other men when it came to relationships she _did_ know that he was confident enough in his masculinity (with her at least) to be honest enough to air any doubts that he might have about himself. Mayuri was if anything coldly clinical about his evaluations, and that included any about himself. She knew herself to be much more emotional, and found it hard to be in any way detached.

"I would first and foremost say that you were my friend," Isane said truthfully. He _was_ her friend, and even if they hadn't been lovers at this point she would _still_ feel comfortable enough to be honest with him about anything. The first giant step had been when he had asked her opinion of him and his outward appearance that time that he had come across her at the old training field.

"I have never felt so..._comfortable_ around anyone as I am with you. I know that you are in many ways perverse, but that perversity has never been in a malignant way towards _me_," she said shyly. "Even when we had our little tiffs I have _always_ felt that deep, deep inside you had my best interests at heart, and even if you didn't know or want to admit it to yourself at the time. Even your reprimands were geared only towards my well being."

Mayuri stared silently at her, and offered only a slight nod for her to continue.

"I think that I can say with more than a little bit of confidence that you genuinely _like_ me." Isane wanted so badly to turn her sights to the side, but instead she forced herself to keep his gaze.

Mayuri this time just stayed silently watching her, and a heaviness seemed to grow between them. The air became charged with suppressed energy. As daunting as it felt Isane still kept going with her observations.

"I don't think that I have to tell you how much I like spending time with you, and that means generally as well as intimately," she said blushing furiously, but still she kept her gaze unwaivering upon him. "I would think that _that_ was very obvious."

Mayuri still kept her pinned with his gaze, and even after all that she had admitted he still kept his own counsel by keeping silent. Isane couldn't tell what he was thinking, and not in the least. He just stared at her not saying a word. But she was used to that by now, and so she wasn't as disconcerted as she would have been earlier in their relationship. She knew that somewhere in his head he was sifting through everything that she had been saying, and coming to some kind of conclusion.

"So after all that, I would have to say that I...well..that I _like_ you, Mayuri. _A lot_. Even with all your strange behavior and seemingly elitist attitudes I _still_ like you. You just seem _right_ for me somehow." Isane blinked and trembled slightly.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Yet _still_ he said or did not a thing. He merely watched her, but for once it was not with a calculating or even predatory look. Mayuri seemed as if he was somehow testing the _validity_ of her words. She wasn't expecting him to answer in kind because she knew deep down that he felt the same way. Or at least she thought so. It almost felt as if he didn't know himself what to say or maybe how to say it. But for some reason she wanted-_needed_-him to to at _least_ say that he liked her too. She didn't expect him to declare undying love or offer his soul up to her, but she wanted at least _something_. _Anything_. Anything to break the tension that she felt. Realizing finally that he wasn't going to say anything she tried to cover the uncomfortable silence with a change of subject.

"I was thinking that maybe I could get some of my herbs to grow over here. Maybe a potted garden of annuals? I love geraniums the most, and with the right amount of sun that the back gets I think that they would do very well." Isane looked around at possible places for her plants, but the whole time she was carefully watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He had yet to move or speak.

All of a sudden she felt as if she had said the wrong thing. Maybe he _wasn't _ready to hear any of that from her. Maybe she had put the kibosh on a good thing, and sent it twirling madly away on its now off-axis.

Gathering her courage she smiled bravely, and moved to walk around him so that she could make it seem as if she was taking a last look at her possible purchase. When she turned back around to ask him his final opinion on the matter she saw that she was all alone. He was not there anymore. Looking madly around she saw that he was no where in sight. He had left, and without a word to her. Her shoulders slumped and she gave a small, sad, resigned smile.

Maybe she wouldn't be needing the apartment anymore after all.

* * *

**End A/N: **I always say thank you to everyone, and this time is no different. All your wonderful reviews and PMs mean a lot to me. They brighten my day and make me think that this isn't all too much bunk. Cookies and cream to all of you that have stuck it with me thus far. :D


	30. Chapter 30

**No one wants advice ~ only corroboration.**

John Steinbeck

Mayuri sat over-looking the peaceful garden. The moon flowers were not blooming as they had been that time, but that was far from any of his immediate concerns. He was drinking tea and seemingly staring off into space. Occasionally his eyes would dart here or there, but they never lingered. As quickly as they moved they would become stilled, and his eyes would soon loose their focus. His motions while drinking his tea were mechanical, and it appeared as if he really wasn't tasting the liquid as much as just going through the motions.

Soon his attention became diverted when he heard soft foot steps coming his way, and just by the feeling of the foot fall he knew that it was _her_. Sitting down next to him (and without even asking his permission) in a perfect seiza was Miyama Kiyo, and placing her hands serenely in her lap she looked out at her garden of delights.

"The moon flowers should be budding again soon. This garden seems so empty without them. They are a delicate flower that comes alive only under the shadow of the full moon. This place is nothing without their delicate beauty."

Mayuri gave a soft grunt, and kept his attention in front of him.

"Mayuri-sama has been here almost every night. He comes here and sits drinking tea while staring out at the garden. I think that some of my guests have started to wonder about you," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mayuri still made no comment, nor did he make any attempt to look at Kiyo. He knew that she would do as she pleased, and anything that he wanted could be damned. Besides, it was much easier to let her have her say as she would then go on her way that much sooner. But tonight he dreaded what she might have to say because up until now she had left him alone. She had left him alone to brood in silence. Kiyo had on previous nights silently given him his tea and withdrawn, but tonight she had sat down next to him and started to converse. That meant that she not only had something to say, but she was going to say it, and whether he wanted her to or not.

Mayuri closed his eyes and braced himself for the oncoming storm. He didn't have long to wait.

"Mayuri-sama, I am an old woman, but I am an old woman that has seen much. I am not blind. I _know _that something is deeply disturbing you. In my vast experience with people when a man broods as deeply as you have been doing these past few nights it can only be for one reason."

Mayuri finally turned to her and raised a questioning brow.

Kiyo's face was serious, and there was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she met his fierce gaze. "When a man sits and stares off into the distance and seeing nothing the reason for that is _always_ because of a woman. Am I right?"

Kiyo raised a delicate brow and cocked her head slightly to the side in a silent parody of her companion.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes and grimaced. This wasn't going to go well.

"Can I assume again- and _rightly_ I am sure- that the woman in question is that sweet, young woman that you brought here with you for dinner, and again up to your room?"

Kiyo's manner was softly serious, and lacked any teasing in the tone.

Crossing his arms over his chest and slightly lowering his head Mayuri nodded. He didn't feel the need to expound upon anything.

"I see," Kiyo said nodding. "May I be so bold as to ask what has happened? I might be able to offer some small bit of advice."

Mayuri felt as if he was at a cross road. He really _didn't_ want to say anything to Kiyo as he himself had not fully worked his way through the dilemma. He was still working through it, and he knew himself to be a man that could crack even the hardest puzzle to solve. Nothing stayed hidden from him for very long. He was just too smart and too determined to allow that.

However, he was also getting no where. His mind was going in a never-ending loop of self-recrimination and doubt. He knew deep, deep, _deep_ down inside that his reaction had been all wrong, but at the time it was the only thing that he could do. He had no words to express what he had been feeling, and in short he had done the unthinkable: he had _panicked_. Something that he had _never _done in his life. He had been faced with unbeatable odds, and never once had he even thought about turning tail and running. He had become so over-whelmed and speechless that he had thought that to stay would have been worse. To stay and say nothing would have made the situation unbearable, and for them both.

For the first time in his life he felt shame, and it was a totally alien sensation. He knew that what he had done was abhorrent, and for the first time ever he felt regret in his actions. As much as he loathed to recount and relive what he had done, he also felt the burning need to know _why_ he had done it because he had absolutely no idea, and that enraged him. The loss of control felt exactly as it had been when he had been courting Isane early on. Not being able to maneuver and manipulate things at his discretion totally threw him off.

But if Kiyo could help...

Mayuri had to admit that there were very few people that he could count as his trusted confidants. Isane of course was one, and Miyama Kiyo was another. Even Nemu didn't hold such a place of honor. There was something about Kiyo that made Mayuri instinctively trust her. She had no ulterior motives. She had nothing to gain by currying his favor. She also did not in any way fear him. So because of all those reasons she was genuinely friendly and honest with him.

Just like Isane.

Isane as well had nothing to gain or loose by winning or loosing his favor. She spent time with him because she liked him, and in her own words: _really liked him_. That was something new and decidedly different. Most people were attentive not because they wanted to, but because they had to. Isane spent time with him purely because she wanted to.

The shame that he felt started to creep coldly back up his spine. He was almost hesitant about telling Kiyo about what had happened just because he didn't want to be berated by her over what he had done. As much as he knew that he would deserve it he also didn't want (or need) the severe remonstration that would come his way. He was a Gotei Captain after all, and such things did not come easy to those who were usually on the other end.

However...

So with a resigned sigh Mayuri told Kiyo of everything that had happened since she had last seen Isane and himself together here in his room. He left nothing out, and he spared no details. He was brutally and frankly honest with the woman, and to her credit she did nothing but sit silently and listen until he was done. When he came to what had happened at the apartment he had to force himself to not look at Kiyo, but from the corner of his vision he could see that she was still imperturbable. Her hands were still folded lightly in her lap, and her face showed no emotion out of the ordinary. When he was done he gave a swift nod of his head, and steeling himself turned to look at the woman.

Kiyo looked back at him with a soft and knowing smile on her face, and it was then that he simultaneously felt a dizzying elation and a deep dread. He felt excitation in the fact that Kiyo was going to help him. She _knew_ something, and whatever it was would be beneficial. Somehow (and unlike him) she had figured out the puzzle, and placed the pieces together in some semblance of order. He would get answers.

He felt a cold dread because he knew that whatever she was going to tell him he wouldn't like it. Whatever the news was he wasn't going to be made happy by it. He could feel it in his bones, but that in no way diswayed him. He _needed_ to know. The answers were right there next to him, and contained within the old woman. He wasn't afraid of what she would say, but more so what it would all mean.

"Well?" he said testily. "Now is your chance to tell me what a _fool_ I am, and be _right_ for once."

Kiyo patted Mayuri's arm and shook her head. "I have _never_ thought that you were foolish. Far from it. In fact, I have often _wished _that you were. That would mean that for once you had put aside your coldly calculating manner and taken on a more carefree attitude."

It was going to be worse than he thought, and with that in mind he braced himself.

"It is all very clear to _m_e, Mayuri-sama, but I can see how _you_ would be shrouded from the simple truth."

Much, _much_ worse than he had thought.

"Oh really?" he said through clenched teeth. "Pray do enlighten me by drawing back this curtain of ignorance that is enveloping me..."

Kiyo gave a soft _'tch'_ and raised an eye brow at him. "Remember Mayuri-sama that _you_ asked for this. No acting up or being difficult when this was all _your_ idea."

And so came the first remonstration.

"Please forgive me," he said with little remorse.

Kiyo smiled and nodded. She knew enough not to push the issue. Besides, he would need all his strength for what was yet to come.

"I believe that you care for the young lady in question, do you not? And I would think that it is a great deal, no? I could tell the first time that I met her that she must mean something special in that for all the years that you have been coming here you have _never once_ brought anyone with you. Never have you dined with a companion, and whether that was a friend or a lover. So when I saw that you had brought her with you my heart felt glad. For once you would not be eating by yourself."

"But I _enjoy_ my own company, Kiyo. I am the _perfect_ dinner companion," he said with a wry smile. "Have you _never_ thought of that?"

Kiyo shook her head. "No, and not for a moment. No matter what we would like to think people are by nature social creatures. Some more than others-yes, but in general? _No_. We need to have some form of connection with at least one other person. Someone that understands us enough to make us laugh, cry, rail against, or just touches us in such a way that we can feel that we do not need to be something or someone other than who we really are. Someone to make us feel _alive_. So when I _watched_ the two of you, and especially when I _walked in_ on the two of you together _I knew_. I knew that maybe for the first time you had found your 'someone'. Someone that didn't mind your moods or your perverse behavior, but more importantly someone that you felt comfortable around."

"Someone who smiles at me, and means it?" he said softly to himself.

Kiyo nodded, and smiled brightly as if pleased by his self-revelation. "_Exactly_, Mayuri-sama. When she would look at you her heart _and_ soul were in her eyes, and they were _only_ for you. I am not saying that she is not blind to your faults," she said with a mischievous look in her eyes, "but what ever they may be they are not enough to cause her any great amount of discomfort."

Mayuri looked over at Kiyo, and scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "I told her right from the very beginning that I was _not_ a nice man, but still..."

"I do not think that Mayuri-sama is some shining example of purity and nobility, and neither do I think that you want to be either. But, you do have your own sense of honor and integrity that is undeniable."

Mayuri grimaced and shook his head. "Thank you for that back-handed compliment, Kiyo. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..."

Kiyo laughed lightly and patted his arm. "Mayuri-sama knows that I am right. More importantly he knows that the young lady knows it as well."

Mayuri shrugged, but kept silent.

"And that makes you glad as well, am I not right again?" she said poking him in the arm. "By the way, might I ask what the young lady's name is? I seemed to have forgotten..."

"Kotetsu Isane," he said softly.

"And does she do what you do? Is she under your direct authority back in the Seireitei ?"

Mayuri had never spoken to Kiyo about what he did. She knew that he was a Shinigami Captain, but beyond that he had never expounded upon his duties to her. It had always been an unspoken rule between them that when he came here to her place all that was left behind.

Mayuri shook his head. "She is in another division. Isane is a Lieutenant of the Fourth. The Fourth Division is our medical unit."

Kiyo smiled widely, and nodded her head. "How _very_ appropriate that you would find yourself entwined with a healer. I am beginning to like your situation even more. However," Kiyo said suddenly loosing her bright temperament, and letting a more somber one take its place, "I do think that we need to address your most recent behavior. It is not hopeless, but it will require more than a little bit of effort on your part."

This was the part that he had been dreading, and it would take more than a little bit of effort on his part not to loose his temper. Which was something that he couldn't-_wouldn't_- do. He _had_ asked for this after all, and he couldn't loose the tenuous hold that he had on almost gaining his answer. He was _almost_ there. He could almost _taste_ it. So until he knew _exactly _what it was that he was searching for he had to show a modicum of restraint. Besides, this was his favorite restaurant, and he didn't want to get eighty-sixed from it if he 'acted up' in any way.

Mayuri called a passing waitress over and asked for another pot of tea and another cup. The two sat silently until the tea was brought, and then Mayuri poured them each a cup. Taking a sip they both seemed to let the fragrant brew work its way into their bones and soul before returning to their conversation.

"Mayuri-sama, I do not think that we need to discuss your departure from Isane-chan," Kiyo said with a light frown. "Though understandable it _was_ very ungentlemanly. But if we work through this together than that slip-up can be easily rectified."

Mayuri kept his posture rigid at the mentioning of his supposed social gaffe.

"What we must really look at is why you did what you did, or more specifically what lead up to it. Can you guess my meaning?" Kiyo looked at Mayuri as she took a calm sip of tea.

"I suppose that this is the point in our discussion where I am to _bare my soul_ and inner thoughts to _your_ scrutiny?" he said wryly, and not without a bit of contempt. "I am to divulge _everything_ and contain _nothing_?"

Kiyo raised a brow and nodded once. "If you are _truly serious_ about all of this, and in particular _her_, than yes. Now, don't be difficult, or I won't offer any help."

Mayuri smiled at her stern warning, and placing his cup down he folded his arms over his chest. His smile dropped as he seemed to weigh the heaviness of the matter. This was one of those 'do or die' moments that he had heard about. He stood to gain everything or loose it all. Her words, and hers alone would help to see him in the clear. If he chose to turn away then he would be on his own, and most probably always wondering.

It irked him. He had rarely asked for help in regards to a personal matter. The last time he had done that was when he had been forced (again, inadvertently by Isane) to call upon Kyoraku, and that still ate at him. Having to go to the other Captain caused him to have nightmares for weeks on end. Ever since that time Kyoraku had been sending him these shifty and smarmy smirks whenever Isane had been around, or anything pertaining to their relationship came up. He wanted to gouge the man's eyes out. Better yet, he thought that it would be much more entertaining to take some dull shears to the man and turn the hairy, second-rate, Lothario into a shorn sheep.

But this was Miyama Kiyo, and she was just _different_. It made no difference that he had been the one to save her and her family. The woman should have owed him for life, but in the end he had ended up being owned by her. He had no idea how that happened, but it just had. It must have been through some fault of his, but what that was he had no idea. Some how the elderly woman ran rough shod over him, and did it with such grace and aplomb that even he had to give a nod in appreciation over it. In many ways she reminded him of what Unohana would be like some day, as the two women were almost like mother and daughter.

Both wily wenches to be sure.

With a sigh of defeat he decided to put all his cards down face up, and place all his bets on her to win.

"If I was to be one-hundred percent and unemotionally honest I would have to say that when Isane extolled my many virtues and short comings I must admit that I was..._flattered_. I may be strong and incredibly smart, but I am also a nasty bastard to boot. I know this, and obviously Isane knows this as well. She knew all that going into things right from the start. I give the girl many marks for that. Though, I _do_ understand my appeal to someone like herself. Psychologically we are well matched. She is open, honest, and more than a little naive. Where I myself am closed, prone to heavy silences, and cynically jaded."

"I do not think that Mayuri-sama is jaded," Kiyo said impishly.

"Oh," he said with a sly smile, "you have _no idea_...But, be that as it may I am what I am. So hearing that she accepted me at face value was..._nice_. However, when she went so far as to say that beyond all that she liked me-_really liked_ _me_-I have to admit that I was..."

Mayuri stopped and drank some tea, and looked uncomfortably off to the side. Kiyo tried her best not to look at him too eagerly, but what she was seeing amused and endeared him even more to her.

When she had first met Mayuri-sama it had been the worst and best day of her life. Her family had been in peril and he had come to their rescue. In one, fell, swoop he had slain the Hollow that had been about to kill them all. She never had time to thank him afterward, but she did make sure to find out exactly who it was that had helped them.

Captain of the Twelfth Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. His face was unforgettable, and it wasn't hard to ask the right people the right questions in order to find out more about him. Her restaurant might not be on the main thoroughfare, but that meant that her clientèle was more refined, and in many ways elitist. She had many nobles that came to her place either openly or in disguise. She also had as a long-standing patron Yamamoto Genryusai, and it was through his auspices that she had been able to send out an invitation to Captain Kurotsuchi to dine there as an honored guest. His visit had been the genesis for many more, and through his visits over time a quiet friendship between them had arisen.

Kiyo liked Mayuri-_a lot_. He was like a son to her. His irascible personality meant next to nothing to her as her own husband was cantankerous by nature. Even now she could hear him yelling at the cooks in the kitchen, and it wasn't all for show. _Hardly_. Her husband and Mayuri both sported fiendish tempers, and ones that could go off at the slightest provocation. Yet never once had she ever felt personal fear of them. Oh, she had felt fear for those that had tried to cross them, but to her they were nothing more than feisty, little boys. Even at their worst when they had tried to assert some form of dominance over her all it took was a gentle smile and a pointed look from her to settle them down. Few realized that when dealing with complicated men simplicity always worked best. Her mother had once told her that the man may be the head, but the woman was the neck, and she could turn the head in any direction that she chose.

Not that Mayuri-sama had ever lost his temper at her establishment, but he did occasionally have a waspish tongue. Yet even that was understandable. The burdens that he had to bear were great, and whenever he came to her place in a surly silence she always made sure that he left in a much more peaceful frame of mind. He might not be personality plus, but he would certainly be much more socially agreeable.

So it was through the years that an easy camaraderie built between them, and through that she was able to read his state of mind quite easily. And what she saw here was a first. The feared Captain of the Twelfth looked _scared_. He was trying his best to obfuscate it, but in no way could he entirely cover it up. His cold mask that he wore was chipped and ragged. It was barely holding itself together. This self-proclaimed perversity was scared of a timid, young woman.

A timid, young woman that was _obviously_ besotted with him. And if she had to guess Mayuri-sama felt the same way. She didn't think that Mayuri-sama had ever been in love before, and this new emotion was not sitting well with him. Like any man faced with such a dilemma he had done what comes naturally to such men, and ran with his emotional tail between his legs. She thought that he would have faced a hundred Hollows any day than a woman who was building up to professing her love for him.

She was disappointed but not disheartened. It was all still salvageable, but like she told him he would have to make up for lost ground, and most probably hurt feelings. He would have to bare his soul yet again, but it would be to the right person. He would also have to go back a few steps in the courting process, but that just gave him the opportunity to correct a few wrongs, and in the mean time become a bit more humble.

It was a daunting task, but one that she could easily handle. She knew because she had been there once herself a long time ago.

"Mayuri-sama, there is no need to feel any fear over what you are feeling. And please _do not_ try and tell me that you are in any way unafraid," she said with a jaundiced eye. "I can very clearly see what you are feeling, and if it makes you feel any better it is completely normal."

"Once again Kiyo you have managed to simultaneously insult and compliment me. How you do that, or even why I allow it is beyond me," he said grimly.

"Years of practice," she chirped back. "Now, we come to what you will perceive as the _difficult_ part. Ready?"

"Not really, no."

"Too bad for you. Tell me Mayuri-sama, and I mean this _very_ seriously. Do you _really like_ Isane as well?"

Kiyo held her breath expectantly.

After a brief moment of silence Mayuri answered her. "I must say that I find her company extremely enjoyable. She is intelligent, engaging, and with strengths unique only to her."

Kiyo nodded, but waited in silence for something more.

Mayuri looked at her with a slight tinge of annoyance. "What more do you want me to say?"

Kiyo never gave up hope. "How does she make you _feel_?"

"What do you mean," Mayuri asked suspiciously.

"What do you _think_ that I mean," she answered with slight exasperation. "I would think that a man as _intelligent_ as yourself would _easily_ be able to decipher my meaning."

"_Now_ who is being difficult," Mayuri said narrowing his eyes in humor.

"Well, you would test the patience of a saint sometimes, Mayuri-sama..."

Mayuri gave Kiyo a full-out grin.

"Just answer me please."

"I don't know what you are asking of me," he said honestly. "How does she make me feel? Like how does she make me feel when we are being intimate?"

Kiyo nodded. "That is a good start."

Mayuri scowled and drew back a bit. "I will _not_ discuss my more _private_ moments with _you_..."

"Please _do not_ pretend any kind of shyness with_ me_, and certainly not after you opened the door to me in the state of dishevelment that you were in not too long ago. I believe that we are _way_ beyond that point now," she said dryly. "But why don't you just give me one word that describes how you feel when you are with her, and no matter the situation."

Mayuri laughed, but his laughter quickly died down when he gave her words more thought.

"Isane makes me feel...Isane makes me feel _content_."

Kiyo nodded. "_Good_. That is a good start. So when she makes you feel content can I say that it is a contentment of the soul as well as the body?"

Mayuri nodded silently.

"Very good. Very, _very_ good. Now-when she is with or around _other men_ how do _you_ feel?"

Mayuri's face dropped, and his eyes flashed briefly at Kiyo. "Again, I do not understand the question," he said tight lipped.

"Yes, you do. So just answer it, and stop trying to avoid things..."

Mayuri was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "I feel..._wary_..."

Kiyo nodded as if she understood perfectly (which she did). "Wary of _what_ in particular?"

"Of how she will be or is being treated. I _don't like_ how some of her peers have taken her to task for her supposedly ill behavior."

Mayuri's eyes now flashed openly, and his jaw was stiff with tension. "Isane has _never_ done anything improper. I do not think that she could even if she wanted to. She does not have it in her to act in such an inappropriate manner as to curry the disfavor of those around her. She is one of the more exemplary officers in the Gotei."

"A true paragon," Kiyo said without even the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"But I set them straight," he said arrogantly. "I let them know that it was _their_ behavior that needed to be modified, and if they couldn't do it themselves-_and quickly_- then I would be _more than happy_ to do it _myself_..."

Kiyo nodded, and patted Mayuri's arm as if in congratulations. "_Very_ well done. I am _proud _of you, Mayuri-sama."

"You are?" Mayuri looked at her in surprise. " What ever for?"

"_Of course_ I am. That shows a certain amount of proud ownership and protectiveness. It wasn't that I _didn't_ think that you had it in you, but I wasn't _exactly sure_ that you would have the emotional constitution to follow through on such an openly personal matter."

Mayuri's face screwed up in disbelief. "_Again_ with the back-handed compliments! How can your husband and your patrons stand it? I am thoroughly mystified."

"Mayuri-sama," Kiyo said patiently, "even _you_ must admit that you are _not_ the emotional type. You are a man that is driven by logic and science, and what we are talking about has _nothing _to do with either."

"And _what_ is _that_, may I ask?" Mayuri snapped out in frustration.

"You, Mayuri-sama, and probably for the first time in your entire life are in love." She smiled at him that was filled with both happiness as well as humor.

Mayuri's stomach fell.

The words fell softly around Mayuri like a bomb that had failed to detonate. He was waiting for the explosion, but it never came. His whole body was tense and alert, but at the same time he felt disembodied. He almost felt as if he would see his life flash before him any moment now.

"Before you tell me to bite my tongue, or that you will cut it out, please remember that we are speaking honestly here," Kiyo said holding up a hand in order to stop the words that she could see starting to form on his lips. "You asked for my assistance and clarification, and I am giving you _exactly_ that."

Mayuri's hands were in fists in his lap, and his face was tilted down at an angle. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins at an incredible speed. He almost felt the need to jump up and start railing at the heavens.

"If it is any sort of consolation to you I also believe that your young lady is in love with you as well. So I think that all in all matters are as they should be. _However_," she said sternly, and never letting her eyes leave his semi-bowed form, "you _will_ have to make some form of amends for your deplorable behavior."

Kiyo leaned forward so that she could try and catch his eyes that were burning holes into the floor. "You _will_ need to _apologize_ and some how make it up to her."

Mayuri's gaze slid towards Kiyo, and without really looking at her he acknowledged her words with a curt nod.

"Do not be too disheartened, Mayuri-sama. I think that you will find the right way to offer your penitence, and I am sure that it will be accepted."

Mayuri took a sip of tea and held the cup in stiff hands. Putting it down he turned to Kiyo with a serious look on his face, and his arms once again crossed over his chest.

"Maybe you are incorrect, Kiyo. Maybe it is not as it truly seems, and you are just reading too much into things."

Kiyo smiled understandingly, and shook her head. "No, I do not think so, Mayuri-sama. I know the look of love when I see it."

Mayuri shook his head. "No, please let me explain. There is more-_ much_ more. In a rarely heard of phenomenon Isane's zanpakutou Itegumo and my own Ashisogi Jizo have bonded. Without having to get too technical or bog you down with theories it means simply that our zanpakutou hold an affinity for each other. As such they are able to freely converse not only with each other, but with Isane and myself as well. Very annoying at times I must say, but incredibly interesting none the less."

Kiyo cocked her head to the side and tapped a finger on her thigh. "So are you telling me that zanpakutou such as Ashisogi Jizo generally cannot talk to other Shinigami?"

Mayuri nodded. "Many zanpakutou cannot even talk to their wielders let alone talk to other stronger Shinigami. Even one Captain's zanpakutou cannot freely converse with another's. It is a strong but silent bond most times."

"And Ashisogi Jizo and Itegumo are very convivial towards one another?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Convivial? They are obnoxiously garrulous," he said rubbing his forehead with a few fingers. "Sometimes I try and talk to Ashisogi Jizo but his attention is too focused on Itegumo. That puts me in a not too congenial frame of mind."

Mayuri's gaze slide to the side where Ashisogi Jizo lay silently on the floor next to him.

"What about those Shinigami that are lovers? Does that mean that their zanpakutou are also so closely entwined?"

Mayuri shrugged. "I have not heard of such a thing. I believe that the norm is that zanpakutou generally have either no say or no opinion on the matter of who their wielder takes as a lover. Ashisogi Jizo has never commented on my own past lovers, for example. Not that I ever cared to ask. It wouldn't have made a difference to me one way or another."

Kiyo had a fascinated look on her face as they spoke of zanpakutou. She knew Ashisogi Jizo's name of course, and there had even been a few times when she had spoken to him in jest, but never had she any real information about him or other zanpakutou.

"Does your Ashisogi Jizo like Isane?"

"He likes Isane, but I suspect that he likes Itegumo even more," he said wryly. "He seems very protective of her for some reason."

"Don't you see, Mayuri-sama? That just _solidifys_ things even more! The mere fact that your zanpakutou are so close, and that their behavior is so outside the norm not only with each other but with you and Isane as well that can only mean one thing."

Kiyo looked at Mayuri intently, and for once he seemed slightly taken aback at being the one under such scrutiny.

"I am afraid to ask," he said quietly.

"The fact that you all have bonded not only in pairs but in a quartet as well means that you were all meant to be together! How sad it must be for other couples not to find such a union...Have their been instances when zanpakutou have bonded, but not their masters?"

Mayuri shook his head. "I am not sure, but you know that old saying about there being nothing new under the sun? I am sure that has happened before, but for some reason was not properly documented," he said with a slightly affronted look at the poor management of documentation..

Kiyo looked slightly distressed. "How sad that must have been! It must have been made even worse if the Shinigami didn't like each other. Can you imagine? No, better not to I suppose. Instead, we should celebrate the fact that all four of you have made such a perfect bond." She ended up smiling at Mayuri as if the greatest disaster had been averted.

"I think that Kiyo is a romantic at heart," Mayuri said with a small smile. It was said with genuine amusement, and lacked any hint of disdain. "I believe_ that_ emotion _skews_ your perception of things. I still am _not _quite sure that I agree with everything that you have said so far..."

"You are as far from the truth as you could possibly be, Mayuri-sama," Kiyo said laughing lightly, but Mayuri could hear the slight edge to the laugh that surprised him.

"I may have a romantic heart, but that does not mean that I do not see things clearly. I think that you would be _surprised_ how uncluttered my perceptions may be. In fact," she said looking at him with an arched look, "I am probably as pragmatic as you are- if not more. You only know me from the times that you spend here, and as much as I always enjoy seeing you that still does not mean that you really know me."

Mayuri nodded and gave short laugh. She was right. He had always know that she was a multi-faceted woman, and that there was much about her that he didn't know. Not that he had ever really wanted to know, but the fact that she was in many ways a mystery to him had not escaped his sight.

"So, Mayuri-sama, what shall we plan for your restitution? Shall you bring the young lady here? I do not mind opening up for you on our night off so that you may wine and dine her in private. I would _always_ make that exception for you."

Mayuri looked back at the garden and gave a heavy sigh. He had no idea as of this moment what he would do. Bringing her here wouldn't be a bad idea, but he wasn't sure. He just didn't know what he was going to do let alone how to do it. Maybe if he waited...

"Mayuri-sama is having doubts?"

Mayuri looked over at Kiyo, and nodded grimly. "Mayuri-sama is having _grave_ doubts."

"Whatever for? You have found your one, true, soul mate. So how could there be _any _doubt?" Kiyo gave Mayuri a slightly worried look.

"I just do not know if I am ready to start throwing hearts and roses around. I think having to do that would put me off very quickly. I could see a monumental migraine in my future if I had to do that. As well, Isane would know that I would be playing her false, and that would...disturb me. As well as bring on a migraine too."

Kiyo tampered down her frustration. She had felt that he had come so far, and finally come to some understanding, and in the blink of an eye he had slid backwards almost to the point of no return. He was obviously vacillating for some reason, and she could just damn his male pride.

"No one is saying that you have to act out of character or give up any of your dignity. All you are doing is telling her in a private setting that you are _very_ sorry for what you did, but there is a _reasonable_ explanation for it. Unless of course private apologies given by you is something out of the ordinary," she said slyly.

Mayuri barely graced her with a side glance.

Kiyo gave a sweet, peal of laughter and stood. Placing her hand gently on Mayuri's shoulder she bent down and spoke softly into his ear piece.

"Bring her here, Mayuri-sama. Let _me_ orchestrate the setting, and I will let _you_ handle the rest. I will clear out the entire staff except for myself and my husband, and once I know that you have things in order then even he and I will retire. You will have the entire place at your disposal."

Nodding towards the garden she smiled a secret smile. "The moon flowers will be ready to bloom in two weeks. You have never really seen the garden up close, have you? Can you imagine what it is like to be laying on the ground and looking up at all the blooms as they slowly open above you under the light of the moon? To have their fragrance drift down upon you like the softest, sweetest, breeze? Come back in two weeks, and you'll find out."

Before Mayuri could answer Kiyo turned and glided back into the restaurant. He heard her soft voice as she met and greeted patrons on her path toward the kitchen. As she opened the door he heard her husband's loud voice stop mid rant, and take on a much more well modulated tone. He couldn't help but smile.

He decided that he _would_ come back in two week, and he _would _bring Isane with him (and even if he had to kidnap her again), and they _would_ lay down together under the fragrant vines. That was the easy part. Now, what he would say? That would be anyone's guess.

* * *

**A/N:** all errors are of my own device, but I must add that the Dayquil probably helped as well. Damn head cold...


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **at end

**The doors we open and close each day**

**decide the life we live**

Flora Whittemore

In the end Isane decided whole heartedly to get the apartment. No matter the circumstances she liked not only the apartment, but the idea of having a small, humble, home away from home. So with very little fanfare she quietly signed the lease, and started to bring little thing over here and there. She didn't feel any pressing need to have the apartment ready for habitation right away so there wasn't a pressing deadline hanging over her to cause any mental stress. So during her time off she would quietly sneak out of the Seireitei and scurry over to her snug little abode. One of the things that she always did when she went over there was to start to take stock in the garden. It was a wreck, but salvageable. The small garden held much potential, and since she was getting a decent break on the rent she could afford to use her own funds in its refurbishment if need be.

As she sat at her desk with piles of paper work to be done she couldn't help but drift off and think about her garden in detail. She had a few seedlings in her herborium that once they became a bit steadier would make for a nice herb garden in one corner of the yard. She also would ask her Captain for a few of her own personal plants so that she would have a little something to remind her of the Fourth. The one thing that she liked so much about her new apartment and garden was that it helped to keep her even-tempered and semi-occupied. The last thing that she wanted right now was to have anyone suspicious about anything. The main person being Itegumo.

It was in some ways a very complicated relationship that she had with Itegumo right now. As Itegumo was theoretically a part of herself keeping her feelings secret from Itegumo meant that she was literally lying to herself. Itegumo would eventually find out what was going on, but luckily for her right now Itegumo was slightly preoccupied with Ashisogi Jizo. Yet when the time _did _come Isane knew that Itegumo would most probably run straight to Ashisogi Jizo, and demand answers. Or worse, the two would conspire together somehow, and then the situation would _really_ become tangled, and most probably highly uncomfortable. As it was it took all of Isane's concentration of not letting anything slip out that she found that she continually had a small headache that was a dull pounding behind her eyes. She did wonder if maybe Itegumo must have _some_ idea because occasionally Itegumo would give her gentle but silent mental nudges as if asking if anything was wrong. She could feel that the mask over her emotions would soon crack. There was no way that she could keep the facade up for much longer.

There had been a brief moment when Isane had seriously considered taking advantage of the tight bond between the two zanpakutou. She could have easily found out information about Mayuri, but on the other hand he could have done the same with her, and that was something that she wasn't prepared for yet. She also didn't feel that doing such a thing would be morally correct. It felt like an abuse of power, but wouldn't it have been justified? It wouldn't be as if she was committing some great sin. Many times in the past either zanpakutou had been called upon to make small comments about their wielders temperaments or position, or even to pass on harmless little messages. But in the end Isane over all didn't feel right about doing that, and especially since she had herself berated the man for taking advantage of such a union. She knew without a doubt that he would call her on it, and with a snarky look on his face as well.

Besides, she wasn't _that_ distressed – not really. She amused herself in the fact that she thought that she would have been. Maybe she knew better. Isane knew for a fact deep down inside her soul that Mayuri _hadn't _abandoned their relationship. Not in the very least. They might not have seen each other over the past week or so, but in the grand scheme of things what did that really matter? She had been busy both at the division and at her new apartment. Yes, it would have been very (_very_) nice to have spent some of that time with him, but she knew it for what it really was: a chance for Mayuri to pull himself together. It was very obvious to even her that Mayuri had been rattled, and to the point that he had almost come undone. He had become so unsettled by her words that he had done the only thing that he could think of at the time: he had run away. It _was_ rather amusing in a juvenile sort of way. It also gave her a brief stab of superiority that someone of his class and distinction could become so scared by someone of her lesser stature.

Contrary to common belief (and that included Mayuri as well) he really wasn't that much of a mystery. Or at least not to her any more. He had a brilliant mind that was socially inept. Mayuri could be deviously vindictive, and yet at the same she knew him to be extremely protective of those under him, and even if he was loathed to show it. As a well educated and thoughtfully provocative man he was still unable to express his personal feelings. So in the end it was no surprise that he acted the way that he did. The problem that faced her now was what _she _would do. She just had no idea where to even begin.

Tapping her pen on the desk absent-mindedly she looked over at Itegumo sunning herself on the window sill. Only when Isane was all alone would Itegumo manifest herself, and even then the shy cat would only come if Isane or a sunny window sill called out to her. Isane felt a rush of extreme fondness for her snow cat that was all-encompassing. Itegumo might not be the deadliest nor the strongest of the many zanpakutou, but that didn't concern either of them. Neither did the fact that they hadn't reached Bankai yet. That would come on its own time and in its own way. Itegumo was a kind, caring, and sweet tempered zanpakutou. She certainly wasn't as vicious as a few of the other zanpakutou, but she was still a predator in her own right. She had claws, teeth, and at times a temper that let anyone who had forgotten her true feline nature remember that she could be a deadly killer if need be. Anything that Itegumo lacked she made up for by having Ashisogi Jizo as a companion, and no one would _ever_ refute _his_ true nature.

As if sensing her thoughts Itegumo opened her jeweled eyes and looked over at Isane with that contented but enigmatic smile that all felines were known for. The end of her tail raised slowly, and flicked back and forth in a a silent question. Rolling over so that now the sun hit her belly instead of her back Itegumo languidly went back to her sunny nap. Her paws curled up against her and she looked like a harmless ball of black and white spotted fluff. She watched Isane from an upside down view that was just on the verge of falling back asleep. Seeing that Isane didn't need her for anything important Itegumo gave a toothy yawn and drifted slowly asleep.

Isane figured that Itegumo must have been romping the night away with Ashisogi Jizo to be so sluggish, and it took all her will power not to ask innocently if that had been the case. Eventually Itegumo would know that something was amiss, but she certainly had no clue as of yet. That surprised Isane because that meant that Ashisogi Jizo must be unaware as well. Since that was the case then Mayuri must be keeping a tight reign on _his_ emotions too. Without a doubt he must have cut off a part of his psyche from Ashisogi Jizo in order not to have to answer any annoying questions.

How interesting. The will power something like must take was beyond Isane's scope of understanding. Mayuri must have such a strong control over his emotions that a zanpakutou like Ashisogi Jizo had no idea as to the temporary break between Mayuri and herself. She knew for a fact that Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo spoke to each other often. Maybe Ashisogi Jizo knew and was just not concerned for whatever reason. Either he knew enough to know that the situation did not warrant either his concern or intervention, or he was just too happy cavorting with Itegumo to care at the moment. Isane thought wryly that it was most probably a combination of all of them. That sounded just like something that Mayuri would do.

Shaking her head she went back to her paper work, and soon she was signing orders while deciding what kind of curtains she would put up on her windows.

* * *

Isane was coming back from the Gotei Cantina when she stopped at a cross roads. If she continued onward she would be heading back toward her own division, but if she turned right the path would take her to her sister's division. Isane had a strong urge to visit her sister and see if she was faring any better. She doubted it, but the slight rift between the two sisters was felt deeply by her. She never liked to be on the outs with Kiyone. Her younger sister may be a handful at times, but all in all Kiyone was a loyal, steadfast, and true person. Not to mention that she put one hundred percent of herself into her job. Isane knew that in her heart Kiyone trusted her sister's judgment. But on the surface for some reason she couldn't come to terms with the whole affair. Isane wanted to see her sister, but...she just didn't want to handle the drama that would ensue. Guilt swept over her at the idea.

"Well, _hello beautiful_, and how are we this soon to be glorious evening?"

Isane's eyes widened at the comment almost directly behind her. With a broad smile she turned around to meet the grinning face of Yumichika. He brazenly winked at her, and walked sinuously forward until he was standing next to her.

"_Yumichika_! You startled me," Isane said laughing. "Of course, I'm not exactly known for my situational awareness...And why will the evening soon be glorious?" Looking at the deepening sky she thought that it was already beautiful to behold.

"Because very soon I will be sharing libations with a _stunning_ woman," he said slyly.

"Oh?_ Who_?"

Yumichika threw his head back and dramatically laughed to the sky. When he dropped his head back he looked at Isane with shining eyes. "Why _you_ of course!"

There was something about Yumichika that was infectious. When he laughed and smiled those around him couldn't help but laugh and smile as well. When he was angry it automatically set those around him on edge. Plus, the fact that he was an engaging man to talk to (if he thought you worthy of the attention) didn't hurt either. He was like a flame that drew everyone around him straight to him. He might seem shallow and insubstantial on the surface, but Isane knew him well enough to know that still waters ran deep with that one, and it made him all the more alluring.

"I am? What makes you think that I have the time to spend _drinking_ with you?" she said as she folded her arms under her breasts and raised an eye brow speculatively.

Yumichika leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratorially low voice. "Because...it gives you an excuse_ not_ to see your sister..." He grinned snarkily at her surprised but embarrassed look.

"Oh Yumichika..._that's bad_..."

He nodded and winked saucily. "I know, but being bad is part of my beauty after all...Besides," he said with a growing grin, "I think that _bad_ is what you _like_..."

Isane blushed crimson but laughed merrily. "That it is," she said firmly.

With a flourish he held his arm out for her to take, and was glad to see that she hooked her arm within his with no hesitation. As he led her away from the cross roads he gave a happy 'cluck' of his tongue, and steered them both to a nice but quiet pub that he knew of where he was certain that they would not be either interrupted nor over-heard.

* * *

Isane laughed as she poured Yumichika and herself another drink. Up until now she had listened to him extol the latest gossip. If there was anyone that knew everything about everyone it was Yumichika. She was astounded at his wealth of information. There was no secret safe in the Seireitei from Yumichika. It wasn't that he was a true gossip or a busybody, but more that people told him things, or that he just happened to be at the right place at the right time. People felt themselves drawn to him, and then once there began unburdening themselves for some reason. Yumichika, however, might be a fountain head of information but he rarely if ever divulged anything. Except of course when drinking with close friends. Then all bets were off it seemed.

Yumichika took a languid sip, sat back, and eyed Isane with purpose. "Well kitten, I must say that I _like_ this new look of yours. It suits you _very_ well. Very, _very_ well..."

Isane frowned lightly and tried to think of what he was talking about. "What new look? I haven't changed anything about myself..."

"Oh yes you have." Yumichika smiled a feline smile, and placing his cup down he braced his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand. "This new look of confidence that you have been sporting lately. Also, you are positively _glowing_, and it is the kind of glow that only a woman who is in a _satisfying_ _relationship_ can have..."

Isane blushed, and looked off to the side with a bashful smile. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_..." he said grinning. "You wear it well, and I for one am glad that for once you _are _wearing it. You _deserve_ it."

Isane looked at Yumichika with a serious look, and tinted with a hint of worried anticipation. "So you _aren't_ going to warn me off of him?"

Yumichika knew _exactly_ whom she was talking about.

"_Absolutely not_. Now, if he wasn't any good for you I wouldn't have any problem saying something. I would be hard pressed to _not _say something to either you or Captain Kurotsuchi. We at the Eleventh might give you grief at the Fourth, but in the end we have enough sense to appreciate all that you do. Consider it the kind of teasing that a firm, older, but loving sibling would give. We might give you shit, but in the end we won't allow anyone to push you around or take advantage of you. Besides, I consider you my friend, and I would not hesitate to face the wrath of any Captain should they step out of line with you."

Yumichika looked at Isane with genuine warmth and understanding. She knew that as rough and tumble as the Eleventh's members were they knew who ultimately held the winning hand. Yet she also knew that his appreciation also wasn't selfish, and that he truly did like her as a person.

"Is your sister still giving you grief?" he asked wryly, and with a touch of concern.

Isane nodded. "Yes, but there isn't too much that I can really do about that," she said shrugging. "Tell me Yumichika," Isane said with bright eyes, "did Mayuri _really_ take some of the guys to task? What did he say?!"

Yumichika laughed loudly at the feminine light of delight that shown on her face. Like any woman she was _thrilled_ to know that her man had exerted his dominance on her behalf. "Well, so we _heard _about _that_, did we? You must have heard that from Kiyone, who heard that from Izuru who had been there," he said nodding. "I am happy to announce that _yes_, Captain Kurotsuchi _did _mark out his borders and give people some boundaries. And under no uncertain terms. Very well done not only in presentation but in results as well. I was _highly_ impressed. He was very smooth."

"What happened?" Isane asked, and she was now openly and avidly rabid for information.

Yumichika told her exactly what had transpired in that tavern's back room, and the response of those there. He also extolled Mayuri's well balanced use of both words as well as physical force. It made his heart glad to see that Isane was so pleased. She honestly _did_ deserve someone sticking up for her as Captain Kurotsuchi had done.

As much as Shuuhei was his friend he also knew that the other man deserved what he had gotten. Shuuhei had been a prick about things, and Yumichika thought that was very brazen on Shuuhei's part, and especially towards a Captain. Yumichika knew (like everyone else did) that for many years Isane had held a torch for the man. Sometimes it was painfully obvious, and even the simplest mind could have picked it up. Shuuhei had never encouraged her, but neither had he discouraged her either. It was as if he had been keeping Isane as some kind of back-up, and always at the ready. It was made even more painful by the fact that Shuuhei had always mooned over Matsumoto, and Yumichika as well as others often wondered if he had in some small way used Isane as a means to get closer to the busty blonde since the two women were such good friends. If that was the case than what Shuuhei had gotten wasn't enough. But that was something that he wouldn't know anytime soon.

Yumichika also noticed that Isane didn't make any apologies or excuses. She had a self-satisfied grin on her face. The old Isane would have made stuttering apologies or felt bad for the group, but not now. Now she looked as if she was floating on air. _That _was one of the things that he liked about the new Isane, and that was something that she only could have gotten from her relationship with the Twelfth's Captain. It wasn't as devious as her mentor's would have been, but the intent behind it was apparent none the less.

"I am _serious_, Isane, about what I said earlier. Captain Kurotsuchi's influence on you is _very_ _positive_. You are still our ethereally beautiful and gentle healer from the Fourth, but now you have a slight edge to your personality that is very satisfying."

Isane looked at Yumichika with wide eyes. "Have I changed _that_ much, Yumichika? Am I starting to pick up habits of Mayuri's do you think?"

Yumichika gave a delicate shudder. "_Gods no_- I hope not! No, I meant that the confidence that he has as a Captain in general has rubbed off a bit on you, and allowed you to grow as a person. It is a confidence that even your own Captain does not have. "

Leaning forward he whispered almost conspiratorially to his drinking mate. "Now _tell me_ Isane, what is he _really_ like? All I know is what I have seen from a distance or through other parties."

Now it was Yumichika's turn to look eagerly expectant.

Tapping at her glass Isane gazed thoughtfully at it before speaking. "Mayuri is _incredibly _brilliant. His mind is incomparable, and in many ways. Yes, the other Captain's are also incredibly smart in their own ways- they would_ have _to be to have their position. Having the ability to produce Bankai as well does not necessarily mean that you should automatically have the title of Captain. You also have to have a certain _something_. Even your own Captain is incredibly smart, and people constantly sell him short because of his outward appearance. Mayuri though can just see things from so many different angles, and alter his responses accordingly. _That _takes tactics, and the kind that is inherent and not learned."

Isane smiled a secret smile, and looked at Yumichika through veiled lashes. "I have _always_ been attracted to intelligent, dominant men, and no matter that maybe some aren't acting as smart as they really are at the moment," she said pointedly in reference to Shuuhei.

Yumichika nodded silently, and motioned for her to continue onward.

"Another thing that I find very attractive is his sense of humor," she said, and grinning at Yumichika's delicately raised eye brows. "Mayuri has a _wicked_ sense of humor, and contrary to popular belief it isn't always directed at others. He has on occasion made fun of himself. Of course, only around me, and I would _never_ repeat a word of it," she said with a mock scowl. "_So don't ask_."

Yumichika gave a crest fallen look that fell flat between them. Not that he expected her to give anything away, but it would have added a certain amount of color to the story.

"Mayuri is also, and _again _contrary to popular belief very, _very_ protective of me. For the first time someone other than my own Captain _truly cares_ about my welfare. He watches out for my interests and takes offense if someone treats me in a way that he doesn't think is fitting."

"He treats you well, does he?" Yumichika said softly.

"Very, _very_ well, Yumichika," Isane said with pride. "He is also very gentle and considerate with me. I am not saying that he hasn't been a bit rough around the edges here and there, but it was done in ways that any other man would have been. And," she said with great emphasis, "he has _always_ apologized for it."

"So he has gained some humanitarian skills, has he? I see that _you_ in turn are rubbing off on _him_. I wonder if _anyone else_ will reap the benefits besides yourself," he said pointedly.

"I am not saying that he is perfect, Yumichika. But he _is_ willing to change, and that means a lot. I know that the situation between Ikkaku and Mayuri is a bit..._tense_ right now, but that might resolve itself over time."

"So you think that maybe Ikkaku might have a chance with Nemu after all?" he said tapping his cheek speculatively.

"Look at it this way: Nemu _is_ his daughter, and Mayuri _was_ acting as any father would. He was being protective."

"Isane," Yumichika said laughing darkly, "Captain Kurotsuchi almost _castrated_ Ikkaku. Don't you think that is a tad over-reactive?"

Isane shook her head. "Such behavior would not be unheard of , Yumichika. I am sure that most fathers through time have threatened their daughter's suitors at some point or another with unmanning them for one reason or another. And besides," she said slyly, "it wasn't as if he _actually_ performed the deed, now did he? He was only trying to _scare_ Ikkaku."

"Maybe, but he _did_ chase him out of the division while brandishing a nasty looking surgical instrument," he said laughingly. "I think that if Ikkaku wasn't already bald he would be now. The fright scared him straight to the bone!"

The two shared a laugh and then a drink. Yumichika called for another bottle, and after the waitress had left he looked at his companion seriously.

"Since we are being honest here Isane, might I speak frankly?"

"_Of course_, Yumichika! But I thought that we _were_ speaking openly."

"Yes, but I would like to expound upon something for a moment, and one that I've always thought that you should hear, and hopefully from a friend."

Isane blinked, and felt her insides tighten. Yumichika was quiet for a moment before he began, and when he did his voice was soft and serious.

"I have _never_ approved of Shuuhei's treatment of your relationship. I never felt that he had _purposefully_ taken advantage of you, but neither did I ever feel that it was _entirely_ honorable. I am sure that you can, and have had Captain Kurotsuchi dancing at the end of your string, and with him loving every moment of it no doubt. I am _also _confident in the fact that he too likes to toy with you, but in a way that only close companions would do to each other. But when Shuuhei did that it was not done as love-play, but because he just could. I was _never _comfortable with that."

Isane too was quiet for a moment before answering. Almost as if wanting to be very careful with her choice of words. "I know as well as anyone, I guess, that Shuuhei _never_ looked at me the same way that I looked at him. I might not have wanted to admit it, but I felt it none the less deep inside. A person _knows_ on some deep, dark, level when their feelings aren't totally reciprocated. I might have held out longer than I should have, but it was ultimately up to _me_ to figure that out. No way should Shuuhei have had to spell it out. It _wasn't _something that was up to_ him_. I was just fortunate that he never took advantage of it and started a physical relationship between the two of us. That would have ended poorly, and for both of us I think."

"Though I am glad to see that you were never blind to it I am still distressed slightly by the idea of it all," Yumichika said with a frown. "Not very gallant of him over-all." In fact he had thought it rather sad, and at times bordering on the pitiful.

"No one can take advantage of you if you don't allow them to," Isane said shrugging her shoulders, and looking off to the side. "I am just as much to blame as he is."

"Well," he said after a moments hesitation, "Captain Kurotsuchi certainly _did not_ see it that way. He was _most perturbed_ by Shuuhei's behavior."

"Do you think that Mayuri _knew_ about Shuuhei and myself?" Isane said with a concerned frown.

Yumichika shrugged, and tried to make it seem as if he was not altogether sure. "Maybe not at first, but I think that he quickly figured out that there had been _something," _he said vaguely. "Nothing serious, I am sure, but such an astute man _would _have picked up on the subtleties. He did soundly trounce Shuuhei though for any ungentlemanly behavior."

Yumichika purposefully kept silent about the part where Captain Kurotsuchi had pointedly questioned Shuuhei point blank about his relationship with Isane. Yumichika hoped that Isane wouldn't delve too deeply into the conversation between the two men. She didn't need to know any particulars about _exactly_ what had been said. He didn't think that it was pertinent, and he wanted to spare her any indignities. It _had_ been amusing in its own way, but only because he was a man. A woman, and especially the woman who had been the subject of the conversation might not see it as such.

"See?" Isane said with a gamine grin. "_Very protective_ of me. He took it upon himself to watch out for me."

Yumichika smiled fondly and nodded. "Yes, very honorable of him. It was also very impressive. His skill with words and reason coupled with just the right amount of physical force certainly set people straight."

"I will not lie and say that he is a kind man," Isane said softly. "He himself will tell you that he is not very nice, but that is not and has not ever been directed towards me. Oh, we've had the usual spats that all couples have, but they have _always_ been resolved amicably."

Pinning her with a snarky look Yumichika waggled his eye brows comically. It was so out of character for the man that Isane burst out laughing, and causing more than a few patrons of the pub to look at the unusual pair with interest.

"So, _tell me_ Isane...what is Captain Kurotsuchi _like_ without all his accouterments? What does he _really_ look like?"

Isane turned crimson, and looked at the table top uncomfortably. "I won't comment on such a thing, Yumichika. That would be intruding upon his privacy as well as our private time together..."

"Oh, I don't want _exact_ details-please spare me those-but I wouldn't mind knowing _generally_ what he is like without all his trappings of paint and mask."

"Well," Isane said thoughtfully, "No one would say that he is like Captain Kuchiki- _that_ man is just too good looking to be true. I _would_ say that he has some of Captain Kuchiki's refinement with the addition of a bit of Captain Zaraki's roughness. You could say that he has the best of both worlds," Isane said proudly.

"_My_," Yumichika said with respect, "that is certainly _very_ impressive." Looking thoughtful he nodded as if he approved or agreed. "Yes, I _can_ see that...It is _obvious_ that the man has both the class, style, and education of the nobility, and yet he certainly isn't one to turn away from a good fight. And we all know that the man has no problems getting his hands dirty- both literally as well as figuratively," he said with a wink.

"Ah, so you heard about _that_, now did you," Isane said giggling.

"Sweet Pea- _everyone_ heard how Captain Kurotsuchi plunged head-long into the disgusting depths of the sewers to rescue his _Lady Love_. Not only that, he released his Bankai in a manner more fitting a novice rather than a captain. It all made for some _very _romantic story telling, I must say," he said grinning at her discomfort.

"Really, Yumichika, it wasn't _all that_-honest," she said blushing prettily.

"Oh, yes it _was_," he firmly countered. "It was a Knight Errant rescuing his Blushing Damsel. I just wish that I could have been there to see it," he said wistfully.

"Mayuri just..."

"Captain Kurotsuchi lost control of his emotions, and his fear for you took over. For the _first_ _time ever_ he was probably scared stiff, Isane. You had one of the most feared-and my own being the number one, of course- Captain's in the Gotei Thirteen afraid, off-balance, and acting impulsively. _Very_ impressive on your part," Yumichika said raising his class in a toast.

"Yumichika..." she said shaking her head and sighing. "The story was blown _way_ out of proportion. I am _sure_ of it. All he did was-"

"-_All he did_ was bring a section of the Seireitei down on people's ears looking for you," he finished. "All he did was rush like a mad man to your rescue, and with _no thought_ about anything or anyone else. He even got called to task for it by the other Captains."

Isane smiled demurely, but shook her head. "That is a very over-simplified version."

Yumichika put both hands on the table and looked at Isane seriously. "No it isn't, and you shouldn't feel embarrassed about it. It was a very heroic thing that he did. It was something that you _deserved_," he said quietly. "_You_ could have died, and _he_ was the reason that you _didn't_."

Isane nodded, and gave Yumichika a teary smile. He reached over and placed a hand gently on one of hers. "Isane, everyone knows that he might not win a popularity contest, but he _is _good to you, for you, and with you. That places him pretty high in my estimation."

"He_ is_ a good man when all is said and done. Not perfect, but he never wanted to be," she said dabbing at the moisture. "The Gods know that I'm not..."

"Enough of that," he said slapping her hand lightly before pulling it back. "I bet when you talk like that he takes _you _soundly to task! Take a page from his book, and start telling yourself that you _are_ worth that, and more."

Isane grinned widely and cocked her head to the side. Yumichika's eyes widened imperceptibly at the action. _That _behavior was certainly something that she _had _gotten from the Captain of the Twelfth. That was _so_ Captain Kurotsuchi that Yumichika couldn't help but grin back. He thought that she had been grilled enough over her own fire, and so he smoothly changed the subject, and started to fill her in on the details of Ikkaku's thwarted love affair. Both were in agreement about Nemu being the perfect foil to the hot-headed Third Seat, and together they tried to figure out a way to help their friend's relationship move forward.

* * *

When Isane made her way into her room much later that night (and she was glad that she wasn't on call because she was way too tipsy to be of any use) she saw on her pillow an envelope with familiar hand writing on it. She wasn't surprised that Mayuri had snuck over while she was gone. She didn't think for a moment that he had given it to someone to have them leave it. No, Mayuri had boldly (but surreptitiously not doubt) waltzed in and out of her private bedroom as if he had every right to be there. What _really_ caused her to stop and gasp was what was laying _across_ the letter; a branch of rue, a coral rose, and a purple lilac all tied together by some sweet grass. Isane felt the familiar ocular wetness start to gather again. As she picked up the bundle she couldn't help but be touched by the sweet significance and tender beauty of the bouquet. Leave it to Mayuri to use floriography, and in such an eloquent way. The branch of rue symbolized regret. The coral colored rose symbolized passion or desire, and the purple lilac stood for all the emotions of love. All of that was held together by the sweet grass that meant submission. She picked up the bundle and rubbed her face against it. The myriad scents rushed over her and flew deep inside her, and to be lodged firmly in her heart.

Picking up the note she saw that it was made of a heavy and expensive vellum cream, and opening it she saw in his bold handwriting the following:

**~I~**

**_I would be honored _**

**_if you would be my guest_**

**_at the establishment of Miyama Kiyo_**

**_two nights from now for dinner._**

**_~M~_**

Isane grinned wildly, but just as fast as she lost the grin. She was on-call two nights from now, and she had taken the night because Captain Unohana had specifically asked Isane to trade with her. Isane bit her bottom lip with worry. She didn't know what to do. She knew that if she found a replacement and explained to Captain Unohana her Captain would most probably understand. Yet Captain Unohana _rarely_ took evenings off, and when she did it was because she really deserved it. Or, if she take an entire evening off it was because Captain Zaraki just couldn't be patient anymore.

But _she_ couldn't be patient anymore either. Somehow, one way or another she _would_ be there.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone again for all the wonderful and thoughtful reviews. As well I would like to thank the people that have fav'd, alerted, and even added this to their communities. It is all much more than I deserve!

Not as long as usual, but the perfect place to break before the next chapter.

I would have put this out sooner, but my word document crashed, and I lost the last five pages of this. I was _so mad_ that for a few days I stayed away from writing (yeah- I cut my nose off to spite my face, kinda), and then had to re-write what I could from memory. I think that the original might have been better...


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **At the end. All errors are mine.

* * *

**The temple bell stops,**

**but I still hear the sounds **

**coming out of the flowers**

_Basho_

Isane was on the verge of tears. This was _not_ going as she had planned-_at all_. Time was ticking, and flying away from her at the speed of light. She had gone through hoops and made promises that she would have to keep tomorrow in order to keep her promise tonight. Her shift had to be covered at the last minute, and even though her Captain had been more than agreeable Isane couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. Also, she had found through convoluted channels the most _beautiful_ kimono that she had ever seen in order to wear something that she knew (_hoped_) that he would like. Isane knew that he _must_ be planning something special, and the _very least_ that she could do was show up wearing something appropriate.

The very least that she could do was show up on time, but it appeared that _that_ was not going to be the case. She was lost, and hopelessly. Leaving her division she felt confident in where she had to go, but as she started to walk the streets their familiarity quickly became unfamiliar, and it wasn't before too long that she had to admit that she had _no idea _as to where she was going or even where she had been. The streets became a maze, and the few people that she spoke to had never heard of Miyama Kiyo, let alone an establishment like hers.

The deeper she went into this unknown territory the more nervous and upset she became. Isane could feel perspiration start to gather at her hairline and underneath her kimono. The light layer of make up that she had started the evening with was now mainly on the delicate handkerchief and less on her as she had dabbed at her face to wipe away the tell-tale signs of her quickly frazzled nerves. What made the experience even more horrendous was that she did not have Itegumo with her. She had to leave her zanpakutou back in her room because try as she might there was not any way that she could carry Itegumo comfortably. Besides, she didn't think that she would need her zanpakutou, and so with many profuse apologies she had left her behind.

Now, if she had Itegumo with her maybe she could have had Itegumo speak to Ashisogi Jizo (because there was no way that Mayuri would be as stupid as her and leave him behind) to get her out of this mess. And it was now an Official Mess. She was now late, lost, and extremely disheveled- both physically as well as mentally She was so turned around that she didn't even think that she would be able to find herself back to her own division without a bit of ingenuity.

Add all that to the fact that her kimono (which she never liked wearing the damn things to begin with) was constricting her movements as well as her breathing. Even the pretty but not very practical shoes that she was wearing were soon becoming loathsome as they started to pinch her toes unmercifully. It was quickly turning into a fiasco, and one where she had no idea how to rectify. She was almost getting to the point where she was starting to think that maybe screaming out Mayuri's name for help like a lunatic might be her best and only option.

As much as the tight clothing would allow Isane slumped her shoulders in defeat. She would give it a bit more time and effort, and if she couldn't get herself out of this mess and reach Mayuri she would have no choice but to make her way back home. Once there she would at least have the ability to have Itegumo talk to Ashisogi Jizo and explain why she never showed up. She could only_ imagine _what Mayuri would say or think. He would tear his hear out (and most probably literally), and give her a nasty tongue lashing. He would have no compunction about it either, and all the while forgetting that _he_ was supposed to be _apologizing_ instead of haranguing.

With a sigh Isane threaded a hand through her now also ruined hair. There wasn't too much that she could do with it since it was so short, but she had placed a few ornamental combs in it to try and spiff it up just a little. But as she reached up to more firmly place the combs she saw that she was missing one. Isane gave a sadly frustrated cry. The loss of the comb was the proverbial cherry on top of the sundae, and it added the missing final touch to a disastrous evening.

"Woman, you _truly_ are a pain in the ass," came a laconic voice from behind her.

Whipping around Isane saw Mayuri standing ten feet away, and holding in his hand was her missing comb. With a wild shriek of delight she ran (or more like awkwardly scuffled due to the form hugging garment) towards him. Stopping barely inches away she looked into his face with wild eyes. His own golden gaze stared back at her with slight irritation and mischief.

"_Thank the Gods _that you found not only me, but my comb as well! I was _sure _that it was as lost as I was..."

Mayuri raised a brow speculatively. "Lost? I am not surprised," he said shaking his head. "Well, at least you didn't stand me up. Or I should add that it is good for _you_ that you didn't stand me up, because if _that_ had been the case I would have severely taken you to task for that..."

"I _did_ get lost! I still _am_ lost! How can you_ even_ begin to _blame me_ for something that _isn't _my fault?" Isane's voice was increasing in decibels at the same rate that her temper was starting to flare.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed. "_Temper_, Isane. Your lack of control is not in any way aiding your cause."

Isane gave a deep sigh as if trying to control said temper. "Mayuri, how could you have gotten _mad at me_ for getting lost? _It's not my fault!_ These streets are a maze, no one has _ever_ heard of Miyama Kiyo _or_ her place, and _you _never gave _me_ any directions! It's not like I _wanted _to be in this predicament," she said in a pretty fit of pique.

Mayuri cocked his head to the side as if considering her words. "Well, I will admit that Miyama Kiyo and her establishment _is_ very elite, and caters to only a chosen few so her establishment is known through invitation only. Since both times that you have gone there has been through my accompaniment – and one time while you were unconscious and flung over my shoulder," he said with a toothy grin, "so I _will_ allow for the fact that you couldn't _really_ know where you were going. However, I will say that unstable situations are your forte, so in the end you should have felt right at home. Your present state of mental incapacitation should not be anything out of the ordinary for you."

Isane blinked at him wordlessly. She couldn't even begin to form a coherent thought at his warped and convoluted logic (though for him it was probably all very plain and simple). It didn't help the situation that he was standing before her with a horribly superior look about him. Mayuri seemed to be just waiting for her to try and poke holes into his perfectly sound theory.

"Mayuri," Isane finally said after conceding defeat, "only _you_ would have the audacity to leave _me_ holding the bag on this one."

Mayuri's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, though his mouth was kept in a loose line. It was apparent to her that he was laughing at her predicament. She also could tell, and only because she now knew him so well, that he was _relieved_. Waiting for her back at the restaurant the idea that she might not be coming had _obviously_ crossed his mind. Not only had _that _thought occurred, but she could tell that he had also worried somewhat over it.

Why? Because she could see that the hair at his temples was slightly damp.

After seeing that he too could be brought low by nerves Isane felt all her own tension leave. What did it really matter in the end? She was just pleased to know that he now knew that she _hadn't_ blown him off, and he had ultimately gone out to find her. All's well that ends well in her book. Giving him a genuinely happy smile Isane held her hand out to take her comb, but instead of passing it to her Mayuri brushed a lock of her hair away from her face with his fingers, and gently but firmly placed the errant comb in her hair himself. Adjusting a few strands here and there he eyed her critically before placing his hands in his sleeves, but not before giving her a heated look in parting.

Isane was more than slightly disappointed that he didn't follow through with what he was obviously thinking. For some reason he had held himself back. She wondered why. Though it was most probably because once they started they would be hard pressed to stop. Mayuri wasn't a man prone to public displays of affection, and no matter how much he might want or need the physical contact. So without anything more being said he turned and held out his arm for her to take. Smiling graciously she took it, and let herself be led to their place of assignation.

Like before he modulated his pace in order to accommodate her smaller gate due to her kimono, and for a few moments they walked silently together. Watching him surreptitiously from the corner of her eyes she saw that he once again had worn neither face paint nor any of his Captain's insignias. He wore plain black, but unlike the last time he was wearing his purple scarf. The color made her think about the flowers.

"Mayuri, the bouquet was _very_ beautiful," she said quietly. "I was touched by it."

He nodded once, but said nothing in response.

Isane was going to say something more but she was stopped by the light dusting of color high on his cheeks. _Mayuri was blushing_. Now normally in deference to his or anyone else's discomfort she would let the matter drop, but this was just _too good_. It was a gift from the Gods, and far be it from her to turn her back on such an offering. Not that she would goad or taunt him unbearably about it, but a little tweak here and there _never _hurt anyone.

"That was probably _the most romantic_ thing that _anyone_ has _ever_ done for me," Isane said with a sweet sigh. She could feel him tense up at the idea that she was going to pursue her theory that somehow the words Kurotsuchi Mayuri and romance could somehow be linked.

"It was such an enchantingly poetic thing to do- using floriography. So few people _really_ know how to properly utilize it, let alone appreciate it. I am glad to know that you do," she said fondly.

Mayuri gave a disgruntled but low 'Hn', and still continued to lead them through the winding streets.

"When I saw what flowers in _particular_ that you had chosen I couldn't help but wonder _who_ had assisted you in picking them. Was it Captain Kyoraku? Or maybe Captain Ukitake? My own Captain perhaps? Oh! Did Miyama-san help you-"

Mayuri stopped and turned so that he was slightly facing her, or at least enough so that she could see the scowl on his mouth and his eyes burning feverishly. Obviously his level of tolerance was lower than she had expected.

"What makes you think that maybe _I _didn't do it all _myself_? Is it _that_ incomprehensible to think that maybe, _just maybe_ I could have thought it all out on_ my own_? Why would I _ever_ need the help of _those imbeciles _to court a woman?!"

Isane bit the inside of her cheek and looked at Mayuri as innocently as she could. She even added a few doe-eyed blinks to try and complete the picture. "Are we _still_ courting, Mayuri? How romantic! Does that mean that I can expect _more_ presents?!"

Isane gave a girlish squeal at the supposed idea.

Mayuri looked like he was about to give an angry retort, but at the last second he seemed to change his mind. His eyes widened in appreciation, and he gave her a snarky yet toothy grin. Leaning closer to her he chuckled deep in the back of his throat.

"Oh, _you're good,_ Isane. I'll give you that, but not _nearly_ good enough. Certainly not for the likes of _me_..."

Isane looked at him uncomprehendingly before dropping the ruse and laughing gently. "I had you going there for a moment Mayuri, and you _know_ it," she said with a grin. "You were about to come _unglued_ any second. _I had you_-_admit it!_"

"I will admit nothing and deny everything," he said blithely. "Besides, the day I let some _chit_ like yourself pull one over on me is the day I hand in my Captain's haori."

"I pulled the wool over Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes, and he was momentarily bamboozled," she said in a sing-song voice. "A chit of a girl flim-flamed the head of the Twelfth-"

Before she could get the rest of her melodic goading out she found herself pressed up against a wall and his mouth firmly against hers. It was hot and demanding, and with a swiftness that surprised even her she found her thoughts no longer her own. Clutching the front of his kimono she pulled him in tightly, but was stopped by the poke of something sharp against her stomach. Quickly breaking off the kiss she looked down. _Ashisogi Jizo_. He had _not_ forgotten _his_ zanpakutou, and the way he wore his sword easily got in their way. Luckily for her the thick obi that she wore protected her from the sharp spikes.

"Oh," she said looking down and then away. Isane smoothed out his clothing, but afterwards kept her hands still on him. It had been a while since she had touched him, and she didn't want to let him go yet.

Mayuri must have been in the same frame of mind because with one hand still wrapped around her middle the other repositioned Ashisogi Jizo so that it was no longer cumbersome, and then took up right where they had left off. He kissed her again until she was left breathless, and her legs unable to hold her upright. Pulling away she put her face against his neck and sighed happily.

"I _missed_ this Mayuri," she said against his warm skin. "I missed _you_..."

Mayuri went back to being taciturn, and only nodded against her. However, he didn't relinquish his hold on her. He just held her and buried his face into her hair. She could feel him breath her in, and with their close proximity she couldn't help but hear his low moan. His desire for her however was _not_ something that she was going to toy with, and so she made no show that she had heard anything.

Pulling away as if nothing happened he righted himself, and taking her hand in his own he led her towards their final destination.

* * *

When they entered the now-familiar tunnel that led to Miyama Kiyo's establishment Isane stopped in wonderment at the entrance. The garden was in full bloom, and the moon flowers had opened all their petals. Isane felt as if they had flown into full bloom just for them. It was quiet except for the light tinkling of water from one of the small fountains. Still holding Mayuri's hand she took a step away, and with the other she clutched at the front of her kimono.

"Oh, Mayuri...it was beautiful before, but _this_ is _incredible_," she said in a hushed voice. She felt that if she raised her voice any higher then the delicate petals would fall to the ground.

Mayuri stayed that step behind her, and watched her in profile. Her hand trembled slightly in his, and not saying a word he gave it a small squeeze. Her dark gray eyes were wide open, and her lush lips parted slightly as her breath came out in tremulous puffs.

She was right; it _had_ been a long time. _Too long_. By keeping himself away and her at bay for the scant two weeks he had done the unthinkable for a man of his profession: he had wasted time. Precious time. Time that he could have spent with her. Time that they could have spent together. He had been a fool, and for so many reasons, but the main one being that he had been afraid. He could admit that now, and freely. That didn't mean of course that he was happy with that conclusion. It only meant that he was able to face facts. It was what it was. However, now that he knew where he stood (and what he was up against)things would progress differently in the future. Reactions would not be so spontaneous nor so out of control. They would be containable. They would be repeatable. Next time (or rather _this _time) he would be the one in control. He would be the one determining the course of their action.

Yet did he really want that? Did he_ really_ want such a tight rein of control? He knew as a scientist that the best outcomes were many times due to deviations from the norm. Or, if one was really honest the best if not the most interesting results came by pure chance or accident. Their relationship was the perfect example. Before they had met for that whimsical dinner date he had never even really given her half a glance. She had been background noise, and hardly worth his attention. Even Nemu had rarely spoken about her, or at least not in everyday conversation. _Now_? Now she was _constantly_ in his head, and at times he had even fallen asleep while smelling their combined scents on his sheets. She was now foremost in his thoughts.

He still was unsure though if he had fallen from grace or attained some lofty new pinnacle.

"Mayuri-sama," a soft voice said coming towards them. They turned slightly to see the elderly but still beautiful Miyama Kiyo coming their way. She was dressed in her traditionally dark kimono, and her eyes shown brightly with delight.

Isane tried to withdraw her hand from Mayuri's, but she found that it was clasped in a grip that would not let her go. Mayuri gave an elegant bow of his head while she gave a very respectful bow from the waist.

"Miyama-sama," Isane said warmly. "Our late arrival was _my_ fault. I got lost and Mayuri had to come find me," she said with a chagrin.

Kiyo gave a light 'cluck' with her tongue and a sly glance towards Mayuri who was once again looking irascibly uncomfortable.

"Mayuri-sama...so _that_ is where you ran off to in a huff, and in such a_ hurry_ too!" Kiyo gave Mayuri a sly glance, and finished it with a wink in Isane's direction.

Isane looked away from Mayuri in order to hide her smile, but he must have sensed it because he gave her hand a very tight squeeze. Schooling her features she looked back at Kiyo with a pleasant smile.

"Miyama-sama's garden is so beautiful! We have _nothing_ like this back in our division. Even Captain Ukitake doesn't have such lovely plants. I am _very_ envious."

Kiyo walked out to the nearest vine and gently cupped one of the burgeoning flowers carefully. "My moon flowers are my pride and joy. I received cuttings from my mother, and who in turn received them from her mother as well. Some of these plants are _very_ old, and each one is _extremely_ precious to me," she said softly. Turning to look at Isane with a kind expression she rubbed her cheek against the bud. "I shall get a few cuttings to pass on to you, Isane-chan. Since Mayuri-sama is like a son to me, and as I am extremely fond of you as well due to what you have done for him it would be _my pleasure_ to do that for you both."

Isane was stunned speechless. Looking at Mayuri's openly uncomfortable expression she looked back at Kiyo, and bowed deeply.

"I would be _honored_ to accept such a rare gift. However," and she looked at Mayuri briefly with a slightly confused look before turning her attention back to Kiyo, "I have done little for Mayuri-sama except to amuse him on rare occasions, and annoy him most times."

Kiyo gave a laugh that was twenty years younger than her age. "You have done _plenty_ for Mayuri-sama! My Mayuri-sama has become _almost_ a changed man."

Isane tugged her hand free from Mayuri's and walked closer to Kiyo with an enthralled look on her face. "_Really_? Mayuri has _almost_ changed? How so? I know that I've seen _little_ changes here and there, but in the over-all...But I don't know if I would want him to change too much. He wouldn't be as much fun or as intriguing, don't you think?"

Kiyo smiled at Isane, and when she glanced at Mayuri's darkening expression her eye brows rose into her hairline. "Oh, his changes may have been subtle, but they have been noticeable. In fact-"

"You know," Mayuri said through tight lips, "I _am_ standing _right here_. I can _hear_ you both, and very plainly believe it or not! Please at least offer me _the respect_ of _not_ talking about me as if I wasn't here," he said with growing irritation, and looking heatedly between the two women.

Isane walked back and placing a comforting hand on his arms gave it a gentle squeeze. Rubbing her thumb against the arm she felt his tense muscles, and moving closer she wrapped her arms around his, and pulled it securely between her breasts.

"I think that if _any_ credit should be given," she said softly, and with eyes only for him, "then it should go to _Mayuri_ for all that he has done for _me_."

Mayuri gave her a startled look before it quickly melted into a much more smug one. "Yes, _I do_ believe that credit _should_ be given to me in regards to you, Isane. You were, and in certain ways still are a diamond in the rough. Though it _has_ been fun giving you a_ polish_ here and there," he said with a smirk.

Isane grinned and blushed prettily, and turned her face against Mayuri's arm as if trying to hide the fact. He leaned down and spoke lowly into her ear, and so the words could only be heard by her.

"That's my girl," he said in a soft whisper. "You certainly _do_ know how to use your sweet wiles to your advantage. Most commendable..."

Isane shivered, and buried herself deeper against him.

Kiyo cleared her throat and walked past the two. "Please excuse me, Mayuri-sama, but I have set a place for you and Isane-chan out here in the garden instead of inside. I thought that the two of you would like to sit among my beautiful flowers. You may retire inside later if it so pleases you, or not," she said with a knowing grin. "Either way your comfort has been taken into account, as always."

Mayuri slide his gaze from Isane to Kiyo, and smiled widely back at her. Nodding he lowered his face against Isane's head and hummed deeply into her. "Shall we, Isane?"

Kiyo led the couple to a secluded place deep in the garden that was obscured from general view. On the ground was placed a comforter thick enough to be a futon, but not so obvious that it would seem in any way lewd or presumptuous. It was put there almost as if the only thought was to give the diners some added support and protection from the cool ground. Sitting beside the blanket were a few trays with legs, and on them rested various covered dishes. One in particular carried a bottle in a bucket filled with ice, and some strange shaped glasses that Isane had never seen before. Settling herself in she sat primly while Mayuri sat opposite her, and Kiyo knelt on the ground before them. She uncovered the dishes one by one.

"I have taken the liberty to cook for you sea bream, herring roe, red azuki bean rice, and some clam soup. I also thought that some strawberries would be a nice touch, and especially since I was able to procure through various channels some of this _spectacular_ drink from the Living World," Kiyo said with a deceptively calm look on her face. "Shall I pour for you?"

Mayuri chuckled deep in his chest, and folding his arms over his chest laughed pleasantly as he nodded. "We would be very pleased to partake of the delicious and obviously _black-market_ procurement, Kiyo. How _devious_ of you to deal with brigands. Does you husband know?"

Kiyo gave a falsely affronted look. "My husband does _not _deal in piracy, if that is what you are implying. We do sometimes happen to have small gifts of appreciation given to us, and it would be extremely rude to not accept them."

"Oh, _of course_. I certainly _do _know what you speak of," he said dryly. "Bad form and all."

Kiyo struggled briefly with the slightly complicated bottle top until Mayuri held his hand out to take it from her, and after a moment of twisting and turning the top came off in a loud 'pop', and causing Isane to squeal. The golden and foaming liquid rushed out to be caught by a towel held by Kiyo for that purpose, and after a few moments of stemming the swift tide she held the glasses out for Mayuri to pour. After settling the bottle back in its bucket of ice he took both glasses and gave one to Isane, who looked at the contents with fascination.

"You will not join us, Kiyo?" Mayuri asked thoughtfully.

"No," she said shaking her head. "It is time for me to retire. Besides," she said with a quaint smile, "my husband and I have a bottle_ at home_ waiting for us..." Bowing to the couple she quietly left without another word.

Mayuri watched Kiyo go with an indulgent look on his face before turning his attention back to Isane. The soft look that he had on his face was still evident as he gazed at his silent companion. Raising his glass to Isane he gave a simple toast.

"To you and I.."

"To us," she said in return, and took her first sip of champagne.

Isane's eyes lit up. She couldn't help but put a few fingers to her mouth and laugh in delight. "Oh, Mayuri! This is _wonderfu_l! What is it called? Did she _really_ get it in the Living World? _How_? Can _we_ get some?"

Mayuri looked at the flute in his hand and twirled it expertly between two fingers. "It is readily available in the Living World, but since Shinigami are the only ones that go between the dimensions I am very intrigued as to how Kiyo got her hands on this. _Obviously_ someone somewhere is making extra money running this." He shrugged as if not very concerned about the matter on the whole. "As to us getting some? I don't see why not, though we _will_ have to be very circumspect about it, and not let anyone else in on it," he said giving her an eye.

Isane had drained her glass and held it out for a refill.

Mayuri complied, and also held out the bowl of strawberries "Take a bite of strawberry and while it is in your mouth follow it with a sip of the champagne. The experience will..._excite_ you...." he said as he watched her intently.

Isane did as he asked, and the look of pure pleasure on her face held him in thrall. She looked orgasmic, and he couldn't help but feel his mouth turn as dry as cotton. Her eyes closed in rapture, and the tip of her pink tongue came out to scoop up a stray droplet at the corner of her mouth. Her head was tilted back slightly and he watched her throat muscles move as she swallowed deeply. It was now his turn to shudder, and the small moan that almost came out was held back only by his mouth being set in a tight, firm line.

Sitting in the deepening night, surrounded by the white flowered vines she had never looked more appealing or alluring. When her head came back and she opened her expressive eyes he was thoroughly entranced. The normally clear, dark gray, eyes were now hazy and heavy. But as much as he was excited by the look he wanted her clear headed, and it was _obvious_ that the strong drink had quickly worked its wiles upon her.

"Isane," he said almost prying the glass from her unwilling fingers, "we need to talk first. Afterward we can imbibe as much as you please."

"Oh, Mayuri, do you _promise_," she said wistfully.

He nodded and set the glasses aside. "Without a doubt, or even a moments hesitation."

Isane sighed, and it felt as if every bone in her body was made of rubber. She felt limp but oddly sated. Without asking she scooted over until she was close enough so that she could lay her head upon his lap, and the semi-startled look made her giggle. He quickly recovered and ran a few fingers through her hair. The combs were an impediment so taking them out he tossed them aside. She snuggled more comfortably in his lap and wrapping and arm over his thighs she gave a feline sigh of contentment.

"Isane, I would like to explain my behavior the last time that we were together," he said quietly. "I believe that I owe you not only an explanation, but some form of apology as well."

"No you don't, Mayuri. No need to explain. I understand," she said languidly.

"Yes, I _do _Isane, and please _do not_ fall asleep on me!"

Isane gave a delicate yawn and shook her head. "I'm not...don't worry. You are just so _comfortable_ to lounge upon. We should do this more often."

Mayuri gave a small laugh. "Yes, I can see how you would want to." Their positions made him think more about her and Itegumo, and how much the two were so much alike. Just as he had run his hands deeply through Itegumo's luxurious coat he was now doing so with her wielder's hair. The soft strands were like silk, and it took all his control not to fist it tightly. He could also feel as well as hear her soft rumblings of contentment.

"I am a Captain, Isane, and not a couch, please remember yourself," he said with no rancor.

Isane looked up at him and gave him a decidedly feline smile. "Oh, but Mayuri, you are the _best_ couch. You've proven that time and time again..."

"Hn. Well, that may be so, but can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"If you insist," she said burying her face deeper into his lap.

"_I do_."

Mayuri had to bit his lip at the action. She was getting too close to where he _really_ wanted her, and if she kept up with her actions then their conversation would have to happen at a later time if not date. That, however enticing it may seem, was _not_ how he had planned this encounter to progress, and since he was a man who only deviated from the plan at _his _discretion this could not-_would not_- be tolerated. So in order to keep his mind firmly on the path he made himself speak.

"Isane, I have always told you that I was not a very nice man. That is a fact, and one that I fully defend without shame or guilt. However, if truth fully be told that is only _half_ of the truth. The other half being that I am also a _curious _man. A man whose curiosity is readily roused and always willing to follow through on whatever path may lay before me. Truth however many times cannot be attained without a certain amount of peril, and be that physical or mental. With you it has been a little bit of both I shall hazard to guess."

Mayuri felt Isane's hand curl slightly against his thigh, and even offer up a small pat, but she kept her silence. He as well kept up his ministrations of running his fingers through her hair.

"Your_ physical_ hazards have been interesting, but not in any way daunting. Interesting and amusing to be sure, but nothing that had ever put either of us in real jeopardy." He said nothing about her perilous time spent in the sewers. _That_ had been a moment in time that he would like to forget. The scare that he had experienced was like no other. He wasn't entirely sure that she had ever fully comprehended the scope of his momentary despair, and for her sake as well as his own she never would. Intense pain as well as pleasure was best left as private matters.

"It is the _mental_ peril that has concerned me, and right from the beginning. From the moment that you and I first became better acquainted due to your rabid need to monitor that lover's tryst of a linen closet I must say that you intrigued me. _How_ had such a woman lain hidden from my sights, and for so long? Not that I had ever been looking for feminine companionship, but rather the fact that it seemed to come looking for _me_ was what ultimately raised my interest. My interest further grew as I gained more knowledge about you due to time spent together for one reason or another.

"I know that I originally initiated the start of our association, but swiftly I felt the reigns of control-_my control_- start to ease slowly from my grasp. It wasn't because you had _overtly_ taken control. No, your sweetly submissive behavior and your professional beliefs would _never_ have allow such a thing to transpire. Even if you had I do not think that you would have enjoyed yourself in any way as the guilt that I am sure that you would have felt would have eaten you up inside. What happened was that _somehow_ at some unknown time I _allowed_ you to have some form of mastery over me."

Her body lay loose against him but her hands had never stilled for even a moment. They continually moved, and even if it was only a ghost of a movement they were never idle. Neither were his. His other hand was resting on her back, and would occasionally the digits would move slowly in semi-circles back and forth. He looked around at the moon flowers, and was again surprised at himself in immediately associating their ethereal beauty with her own.

"_I couldn't help myself_, Isane," he said quietly. "I know that it is a known secret between us that my curiosity about you was at first wholly fueled by the need to know more about the true workings of an inter-personal relationship between courting couples. Something that I had _rarely_ if ever given more than a passing thought. Why should I? I had much more important things to contemplate and accomplish. Besides, if need for feminine companionship became too over-whelming I always had _other_ avenues at my disposal..."

Mayuri looked quickly down at the woman in his lap. The moment that last sentence had been said aloud he wondered if it didn't seem more callous that it was meant. He gave a silent exhalation of air at her lack of response. If anything she nuzzled closer inwards (and soon she would be face to face with their mutual friend, and when that happened she would get a _very_ good example of how he had no control), but still she said nothing.

Reaching over he carefully picked a bloom, and holding it carefully between two fingers he brought it to his nose and took a deep whiff of its essence. Having the flower against his face made him certain that the blooms were synonymous with her. The texture of the petal and the heady aroma made him clearly think of her skin and scent. The delicate petals on the sturdy vine brought to mind her own yielding but tenacious personality. Closing his eyes he knew that it was now or never. If he didn't say _now_ what he wanted her to hear then he most probably wouldn't be able to say it again. Or at least not soon. _Now_, while he was in a contemplative mood, and surrounded by the moon flowers as silent witnesses.

He closed his eyes, dropped his head, and three soft words dropped from a mouth that had never uttered them in its entire life.

He waited almost breathlessly. When no sound or movement came from the woman laying in his lap he slowly opened his eyes, and when he realized _exactly _what he was looking at his eyes widened to their full extent. He even bent over slightly to take a _really__ good_ look because his mind could_ not _wrap around what he was looking at.

As he had closed his eyes he had felt Isane turn over. Upon opening his own after getting no response from her he saw that Isane's face was in complete repose. Her eyes were now shut, her mouth was slightly open, and tiny whiffles were coming from her. _She was dead asleep_. He could even smell the champagne that she had guzzled earlier still on her breath.

His first reaction was to jump up in anger, and in doing so spill the woman from him. Here he had poured out his soul to her, and if he thought back on the matter she had most probably been asleep the _entire_ time. He had been slightly suspicious of her unusual silence, and in doing so had been ultimately correct. Isane _never_ let a chance to interrupt him go by. She was too impetuous for that. His fists curled in anger and frustration. _All this for nothing_. For nothing.

Suddenly his anger dissipated as the irony of the situation hit him, and full in the face too. It was like a slap of reality. _Obviously_ what goes around truly does come back home to roost. Just as he had left her when she was opening her soul to his so now she had left with Morpheus when he had tried to reciprocate.

Shaking his head and giving a heavy sigh he reached over for the bottle of champagne, and took a long swig after giving the silent moon flowers a jaunty toast to his predicament. Looking down at the happily dreaming woman he couldn't help but let a wry smile curve one corner of his mouth upwards.

"Honestly woman, you really _are _a pain in the ass," he said fondly as he ran the back of a finger down her cheek.

In her sleep she smacked her lips and mumbled something about him pouring her more of that wonderfully bubbly drink.

Mayuri all alone slowly savored the alcohol. Putting a hand over his face he grinned into his open palm. Once again she had not only surprised him, but had taken his control away as well. The arrogance and self assurance that he had in himself meant _nothing_ against this seemingly frail woman. All his strength, skill, and intelligence could do little when faced with her. She was a conundrum to be sure. Closing his eyes he raised his head to the heavens and started to at first chuckle, but soon it became open laughter. He started laughing so hard that he had to set aside the bottle, and picking up Isane so that she wouldn't tumble from his lap he cradled her to him. And all the while laughing almost maniacally. He laughed till tears ran down his cheeks, and unfettered they dropped carelessly onto the top of the woman's head who was held tightly in his embrace.

He had no idea what to do next. He was utterly and completely lost.

* * *

**A/N:** Many salutations and heart felt thanks for all the reviews, hits, favs, and emails on this. I can't thank you enough, and I wish that I could thank those of you that have reviewed but I am unable to due to the fact that you are unregistered(?). Know that your reviews are appreciated as well!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Thanks to for pointing out another bowel/bowl mishap. Yes, I agree that what a difference an 'e' can make (I changed the 'bowel of strawberries' to 'bowl of strawberries')! I wonder if there is any deep, psychological meaning to any of that...?

Again- many thanks go out to all of you that have read, reviewed, and fav'd this. You all are too, too kind!

* * *

**When love is not madness,**

**it is not love**

_Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

Isane woke up on her back, looking at the starry sky, and smelling the sweet perfume of a thousand blooms. Her mouth felt a bit dry, but after a few smacks of her lips she could feel it moisten a bit. Her body felt logy but sated somehow, and as she slowly sat up she remembered where she was: Miyama Kiyo's, and with Mayuri. Sitting up she found that she wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought that she would be, and looking down at herself she saw the reason why: she had been divested of her kimono, and now was only in the lighter, undergarment. Blinking in confusion she looked around and saw that the beautiful garment had been folded neatly and placed off to the side. _How odd._..but she welcomed it none the less as now she felt that she could draw a much deeper breath then before.

Sitting up and running her fingers through her hair to try and make some kind of order of it she looked to her side and saw the covered containers of food that she had never gotten to eat. Her eyes strayed to the ice bucket, and saw the neck of the bottle sticking out. With a happy grin she reached for it, but to her disappointment found that it was empty.

"Oh," she said plaintively. "And I _liked_ that stuff too! I wonder if-"

"I myself was beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to wake up," came Mayuri's dry voice.

Isane looked around and saw that he was standing off to the side, and by the looks of the worn down blades of grass at his feet he had been pacing. He had been pacing for some time as there was a decided path worn down. She frowned. What had he been contemplating? He didn't _seem_ upset with her. If anything he had a strange, unreadable look on his face. It was one of those closed and guarded looks. She couldn't help but think that he was maybe thinking about Nemu...

"Mayuri, did you _undress_ me?"

He raised an eye brow sharply. "No, Isane...it was the garden fairies that came and removed your clothing..."

Isane rolled her eyes. "The question was _rhetorical_, Mayuri. I am surprised that you weren't a bit _quicker _on the uptake there," she said shaking her head.

Mayuri's eyes became large, and his mouth was set in a grimace. "I beg your pardon...!"

Isane grinned, and taking a strawberry bit slowly into it. The sweetly-tart taste caused her taste buds to shiver, and she wished that she had some of that bubbly drink to ease it down with. She stopped mid-chew when she saw the look that he was giving her.

Mayuri stood stock still, and the closed look was now wide open. His golden eyes burned, and his nostrils were flared. She even caught a slight shiver running through his frame.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

Mayuri closed his eyes, put a hand over his face, and a muffled but mocking laugh could be heard. The laughter that he thought that he had rid himself of came back again to mock him. He started to laugh so hard that he had to wrap his arms around his middle. Bending over a slightly loud, slightly manic laughter could be heard non-stop.

Isane took another strawberry and bit into it silently. She chewed thoughtfully, and said nothing as she watched him slowly slide to the ground onto his knees, and the entire time laughing as if he was enjoying the grandest joke ever.

"Mayuri," Isane said softly, "are you _alright_? Do you..._need_ something?" Mayuri shook his head at her question as he took great gulps of air. Finally looking at Isane after reaching some form of composure he smiled, but it was a smile filled with great irony. She had no idea what to make of it.

"If we both lived for another thousand years I do not think that I would be any further ahead then I am _right now_ in regards to what goes on behind those beautiful eyes," he said mockingly. "Needless to say that is not very far."

Isane blinked a few times, and reaching for another strawberry she stood, and slowly made her way towards Mayuri. She went over to him and boldly sat down on his lap. By raising the looser, lighter, under-kimono she was able to easily straddle him. With one hand on his shoulder for balance and the other holding the strawberry she slowly brought it to his lips. Obligingly he took a bite of the tip, and as he chewed she herself then took a bite. Except Isane didn't chew it. She held it between her lips and leaned forward. Mayuri met her half way and took the proffered fruit from her mouth with his own, and as he took he also gave. His lips molded with hers and his tongue teased the recesses of her lips and mouth. There he twirled his tongue around hers and slowly drew it teasingly back into his own.

Isane now brought both arms tightly around his shoulders, and buried her fingers in his hair. His arms had wrapped themselves around her waist and his hands kneaded her through the thin garment. He moaned into her mouth, and she answered in kind back. Opening her eyes without breaking the kiss she saw his own eyes closed tightly. His face was intent and as tight as the muscles of his arms. Her eyes closed as the intensity sucked her down as one kiss melded into another. Soon she broke away for air, and flinging her head back she exposed her throat which he greedily attacked.

"Mayuri, why were you laughing?" she said breathlessly.

Drawing back he looked at her while panting heavily. "_Me_. I was laughing at myself," he said before attacking her once again, and this time latching onto her throat almost painfully.

Isane gave a soft squeal, but clutched him closer. "You are so _odd_ sometimes, Mayuri," she said nipping at his cheek with her sharp, little teeth.

"No odder than you are for falling asleep after two glasses of champagne," he said with a feral grin. "What a light weight. Who knew? How can you go out drinking with your friends and keep up? And especially since most are sods."

In retaliation Isane boldly went for his throat, and started to alternately suck and nip at the flesh. She had to hold on tightly as the moment that she did he gave a wild moan, and an almost violent body shudder, which in turn almost caused them to topple over. Pulling away she gave him the smuggest look ever, but when she went back in for another bite he stood up abruptly, and if it wasn't for the fact that he threw her over his shoulder she would have tumbled to the ground.

Walking them over to the blanket he barely gently plopped her down on it. He however still stayed standing, and looking down at her with a wild look. Rolling over slightly so that she could rub her abused posterior she looked up at him with a pout. Why he had suddenly decided to stop their friskiness eluded her.

"_Honestly_, Mayuri! The thoughts that get into your head sometimes...! What was the _meaning _of that?!"

Standing over her he folded his arms over his chest and glared down at her. She glared right back up at him, and the willfulness in her countenance astounded him. It also sent him closer to that perilous edge that he could experience only with her.

"Kotetsu Isane, did you hear _anything_ that I said to you a while ago?"

Isane frowned. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Mayuri looked up at the heavens as if asking for a sign, took a deep gulp of air, and held it for a count of ten. Slowly letting it out he dropped his head back down and looked at Isane with as much control as he could muster. Which ended up not being much as the slightly irritated and totally confused look that she was giving him pushed him even close to the edge so that now he could easily peer down into its bottomless depths.

"I _thought_ so," he said shaking his head. "Isane, I was trying to-"

Mayuri stopped, and with his arms over his chest, and a puzzled look on his face stopped his rant mid-sentence.

Isane did nothing but silently watch him, but while sucking delicately at the ends of her fingers to lick off the sticky juice.

"_Stop that_!" Mayuri's arms had unfolded, and his hands were in tight fists by his side. "It is _extremely_ disconcerting! I am _trying_ to _talk _here..."

Isane gave her fingers a last, long swipe and blinked at him uncomprehendingly. Delicately she wiped the edge of her mouth with a finger and gave that a suck as well. Placing the finger femininely in her mouth she sucked off the sticky sweetens, and with an added touch her tongue made a discreet swipe of her lips afterward.

"Mayuri, I _do no_t like to feel messy. It makes me uncomfortable," she said with a light frown. It deepened as she took in the startled visage before her. "_You_ of all people should appreciate_ that_."

Mayuri was almost bug-eyed, and his mouth was in a tight line. She could tell behind the thin lips that his jaw was clenched, and she even thought that she heard the hard squeaking of grinding teeth. Carefully she watched him as she made her hair a bit more orderly with flicks of her fingers, and then proceeded to straighten her light under-robe. And all the while her face bore a confused look

"Mayuri?"

Mayuri took a ragged breath and stood as if transfixed. Looking down at her cleaning herself so feline-like was such a turn-on for him that he wondered if he was making a spectacle of himself and drooling. He must be because his mouth was bone dry. The large, expressive eyes looked back at him with absolute incomprehension as to what she was doing to him. He could feel tremors pass through him, and as time passed they became more violent in strength and longer in duration. Every time he saw a pink-tipped tongue slip out to lick delicately at a corner of her mouth or finger he could feel himself almost come undone. His heart rate was rising at an alarming rate, and he thought that he could occasionally see spots dancing in the air in front of him.

He didn't think that he could take much more of this. He had to take control, not only of the situation, but of himself. The position that he found himself in was one that was almost inconceivable to him. This uncontrollable, lusty, randiness was not a physical state that he disapproved of. _Heaven's_ _no_. He rather _liked _the harsh and wild emotions running through him. It was invigorating to be sure. However, he was a _Captain_, and as such he should have a bit more control over things, shouldn't he? The sensations swirling inside him madly almost felt as if he was about to loose control of his reiatsu. Of course, being unable to control one's reiatsu also didn't mean that one automatically also gained a painful erection. He had never felt so amateurish nor so juvenile in his entire life. Even when he had been a juvenile amateur he had more control than _this_.

Add to that the fact that he now had to tell her _once again _what he had told her earlier. But right now he wasn't in the mood. All he was in the mood for was to push her on her back and-

"Mayuri," Isane said softly, and with a raised eye brow, " are you making mental notes for when you get back to your division and can then write more in your _Man Diary_?"

Mayuri's face dropped, but only for a split second. If his whole body was tense before it was even tenser now. He became even more tied in knots when a small smile fought to stay hidden at the corners of her mouth. Her smug and obnoxious attitude sent him free-falling.

"_You Wench from Hell_," he said tightly.

Isane knew that she was not only in a precarious position, but an undefendable one as well. The moment that she saw him take a menacing step towards her she stood as nonchalantly as she could. Smoothing her clothing she boldly closed the distance between them and grabbed his hand. With the intention to lead him to the blanket she saw that he was firmly planted in place. With a gentle tug she tried again. Again he would not move, and the leaking of his carefully controlled reiatsu scalded her like cutting ribbons.

"Come sit with me," she said softly. "Come put your head in my lap, and rest for a moment."

Mayuri looked at her as if not convinced for some reason, but after a few moments of asserting his dominance he _only then_ let himself be led back to their blanket. Settling herself first she held her arms open for Mayuri to join her. With a look of extreme distrust he none the less lay down until his head was in her lap straight, and his body pointed away. Folding his arms over his stomach he tried his best to hide the fact that his clothing was slightly too tight.

If Isane saw that she made no comment. She instead started to run her fingers through his hair and lightly massage his face with her finger tips. She even hummed a soft tune, and the melody like her fingers glided gently over him like a soothing balm. Soon Mayuri gave a great sigh, and settled himself in more comfortably.

"Mayuri, did I ever tell you about my first impressions of you when you first caught me in that linen closet? Or better yet, have I ever told you of my first impressions of you _period_?"

Mayuri's attention was riveted to her face. His golden eyes were staring at her unblinkingly. "No, I do not believe that you have ever really given me your opinion on the matter."

Isane nodded. "Well, then _this_ is your lucky day, isn't it?" Isane's smile was sweet and genuine.

"Depends on who you ask or how you look at it," he said dryly.

Isane ran a finger over one of his ear cups and gave it a light flick. "Now, Mayuri...Unlike so many other people in the Seireitei I have never felt _entirely_ afraid of you. _Intimidated_, yes, but that was due to your incredible intelligence and spiritual pressure. Who wouldn't -_isn't_- intimidated by all that? We may joke about you being a Captain and all, but in the end you_ are_ a Captain, and for _good reason_. But all the other Captains are strong and smart too, but you however add a little, something, _extra_ to the mix. A little something that you make no bones about either. You have an aura of dangerousness that all the other Captains lack. Even Captain Zaraki is missing some key element that you alone posses. Of course, I could be biased, but I don't think so. Did you know that my first _real _impression of you was that you were a supreme authority figure and the darkest taboo all rolled into one?"

Mayuri grinned and narrowed his eyes in appreciative thoughtfulness. "I _like _that, Isane. A _supreme authority figure_ and the _darkest taboo_...Sounds very _tempting_, does it not?"

Isane nodded, but gave no answer to that question. She just continued as if it had not been said. "In some ways you remind me of those puzzle boxes. The kind where you have to turn, push, and pull different parts of the box in order to unlock it. Yet, unlocking _you_ is never the same each time. Each time you are _different_. Sometimes the puzzle is easy, and sometimes it takes a _huge_ amount of effort. Your_ mind_ is not easy to decipher, is it? But your _emotions_? They are out in the open, and there is _never_ any question as to what you are feeling."

Mayuri looked as if he was about to comment, but Isane silenced him with a gentle finger to his lips. Incredibly he complied, but not before giving it a swipe with his tongue.

"You tell me that you are not a nice man. To an extent I agree with that statement, but I am unafraid of that. _That _after all is part of your appeal to me. You are not for the faint of heart, are you? I know that I may be timid at times, but that does not mean that I will not or cannot stand my ground. Even against the likes of you."

Mayuri reached up and traced her cheek with a finger. "No, my Isane is no wilting flower," he said quietly. "You have proven that time and time again. I certainly would not want to be for the faint of heart either. Too predictable and too boring. I _like _the fact that you push back, Isane. As confounding and aggravating as it may be at times at least you and I are _never_ boring together." He winked, and putting an arm behind his head wrapped it around her lower back.

"We _are _exact opposites, and in so many ways, Mayuri. Both professionally as well as with our personalities. I do not think that two people could be more different. And yet...and yet _somehow _we fit together perfectly."

"Yes we do," he said, and Isane could tell that he meant that on more than a mental level. She shivered at the notion, but pushed herself to continue.

"Do you remember also when we spoke about Feng Shui, and why you dressed the way that you do? You stated that maybe the reasons that you dressed as you did was to show how you were on a different level from those around you. That might be correct if one only looked at the surface of your supposed ideals about feelings."

Mayuri smirked. "My _supposed_ ideals? And what would _they_ be, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"With great pride you have proclaimed that you have no use for feelings. You only want cold, hard facts. You want _nothing_ to cloud either your perceptions nor your judgments. You are a man of science and academic reason. Feelings taint perceptions and cause outcomes to vary. However, I think that as much as you might _say _that I do not _think_ that you believe that whole heartedly."

Mayuri raised a brow speculatively. "When have I _ever _said that? I would think that by my occasionally unusual behavior that I am _very_ open to expressing my inner thoughts."

Isane smiled gently and rubbed her thumbs along his jaw line. In a show of supreme trust Mayuri tilted his head back so as to allow her better access to under his chin and throat. Isane let one hand trail down to his silken scarf, and pulled gently until it came loose. Taking the silk she put it loosely around her own neck.

"I am not talking about your maniacal outbursts, Mayuri. Nor am I talking about your academic lectures. You are communicating then only on a _professional_ level. I am talking on a more _subterranean_ level. Something much more personal. Still waters run deep with you, Mayuri."

His eyes narrowed and his arm around her waist tightened slightly. "Do not think that in any way I will turn into some _fop_ like Kyoraku, or _moon calf _like Hinamori," he said lowly. "Such degradation is far beneath me."

Isane flicked his nose lightly. "You are _nothing_ like them, Mayuri. In fact, I wouldn't want that. Far be it. I _like_ the idea that I am the only person that sees the _real_ man behind the mask," she said softly and with a light blush. "I wouldn't want to have to share him if truth be told."

"And you don't," he said just softly.

"I like that you_ need_ me," Isane said looking him square in the eyes. "I find it very enthralling that you have enough confidence in your masculinity that you are not ashamed or hesitant to open yourself up and express your true self to me."

Mayuri gazed back up at her unblinking. "That is the very least that you deserve, Isane."

Isane looked at him solemnly. "I would never, _ever_ take that for granted, Mayuri. You _know_ that, right?"

Mayuri sat up, and leaning on one arm wrapped a hand securely around her head. Without another word he brought her face forward and met her lips with his own. Kissing her deeply and passionately he pressed forward until she was breathless. Pulling back suddenly mid-kiss he searched her face intently. Her eyes were partially closed and her breath came out in short, hot, pants. A soft whine came from the back of her throat at the missed contact. Opening her eyes she looked boldly into his own.

"You are the most _incredible_ man, Mayuri. How no one else can see that is_ beyond_ my scope of understanding. I knew_ that _from the very beginning, and the more that I got to know you the more I knew how _right _I was."

Mayuri rolled off of her lap and sat up. He moved so that he was almost knee to knee with her. He stared at her long and hard, and as moments ticked by he saw her face become edged with worry. His silence was _doing _something, and the longer he stayed silent the more uneasy he saw her become. She bit her bottom lip to stop the trembling, and her eyes grew wider. Moving so that he positioned her gently on her back he lay down next to her, and rested her head on his forearm. Looking down at her he was silent for just a moment longer.

Placing a hand at her waist and slowly moving it in a comforting manner along her side he told her again _everything_ that he had said earlier while she had been incoherent in his lap. As his story progressed she watched him silently, and her eyes grew large and moist. Against her will Isane's body started to shake and tremble. After reaching his dénouement he paused, but he only had a moment to wait for her reaction. When it came however it was swift and almost violent. It was almost disconcerting to watch- even for him. She clutched him fiercely and gave a long, loud, muffled cry against his shoulder. He could feel the shock vibrations run through him at an alarming rate. After trying unsuccessfully to extricate himself he just gave in and held her tightly until she cried herself out. Laying down almost on top of her seemed to help some what. The pressure of his body seemed to offer her some sort of comfort. He also let a bit of his now tightly controlled reiatsu to leak out, and in the process wash over her and calm her down. With great gulps of air she raised her face. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, and she had to discreetly wipe her nose.

"Do you _mean_ it, Mayuri? Do you really, _really_ mean it?"

He frowned down at her, and quickly dropped it as he saw her face become over-whelmed with a fearful doubt. "Of _course _I meant it! I _said_ it, didn't I?"

Isane clutched at the opening of his shihakusho. "Say it again, Mayuri. _Say it again_."

Mayuri gave a puzzled, little smile, and leaning down he whispered those words against her throat. He also added a little nip too in order to not only cement them, but to lightly reprimand her for questioning him.

Isane started a whole new round of tears, and this time they were punctuated by her wrapping herself tightly around him. She alternately clutched and kneaded his form, and all the while whiffling against him.

"Isane, I do _not_ think that such a proclamation deserves such circumstance, do you?" He laughed down at her, and the laughter got deeper at her surprised look.

"Mayuri! No one has _ever _said that to me! _Ever_! This is the _first time _that anyone at any time has _ever_ said that. Except Kiyone, but that is different. We are sisters after all."

Mayuri gave her a quizzical look. "Are you _serious_, Isane? No one at any time has _ever _uttered those words to you?" He gave a some what surprised look. "Even my own parents, who weren't overly expressive managed to drag _those_ words out maybe once or twice. _Maybe_..."

Isane looked suddenly uncomfortable, and hid her face against him.

"You know, Isane, you have _never_ told me about _your _past. Such as where you came from or even what type of life you lead."

Isane peaked up at Mayuri. "You never once looked in your data banks?"

He gave her an affronted look. "How _rude_ that would be, Isane! Sneaking peeks into a person's background, and with no provocation either."

The hurt expression was so fake that Isane couldn't help but give a water-logged laugh, and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, like _you _would ever _need_ provocation to look into someone's background...and you _know _it."

Mayuri leaned his cheek on his hand, and rubbed her stomach in lazy circles.

"I will admit that once or twice your name _did _come up on a search or two," he said mildly, "but there really wasn't too much about either you _or_ your sister. Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh," she said evasively, "it really isn't anything note worthy. Just the same as so many other people's I would guess." Isane looked pointedly at his chest, and refused to meet his eyes.

He was silent for a moment. "If you don't want to tell me you _don't _have to, Isane. I won't press you on the matter."

The sound of his voice was amicable, but when she looked up into his face it was _burning _with curiosity. It was such the opposite of his smooth words that she couldn't help but give a tremulous smile. "Mayuri, you are so _full of it_..."

Mayuri laughed and cupped her breast. Flicking the nipple through her top he bent down and murmured lowly into her ear, and immediately caused goose bumps to rise. "You _can _tell _me_, Isane. You _can_ tell me _anything._.."

Isane couldn't help but squirm against him. The combination of his sensual hands and his sensuous words caused her mind to grow foggy. "I am just _not_ that interesting, Mayuri-_honest_. Besides, someone with _your_ colorful background would only find my own dull, boring, and extremely uninteresting..._Oh!_ That feels _so_ good..."

Mayuri sucked and nipped at her sensitive neck, and when he moved to the delicate area behind her ear she surged against him again, and mewled painfully. "Oh! Oh! _Don't stop_!"

But he did, and looking down at her he smiled like a shifty cat. "_Tell me_, Isane...how was my _beautiful girl_ raised? Hmm?" He took a swipe with his tongue across her lips, and pulled back just as she opened her own beseechingly against his.

His words and lack of follow-through were swiftly causing Isane to become frustrated. She tried to rub up against him but he pinned her down with a leg, and though he _did_ nibble here and there he never nibbled long enough.

"Mayuri! Stop _teasing_ me..."

Chuckling darkly against her skin he smiled. "Then _tell me_, Isane. Tell me _at least_ who your parents were..."

Something must have been the wrong thing to say because it was as if cold water had been suddenly doused on her. Isane became stiff as a board, and a panicked look swept across her face. Instead of struggling to bring him closer she now started to struggle away from him, but he would have none of it. Holding her firmly in place he stared down at her.

"_Isane_..."

"_No_, Mayuri! I _don't_ want to talk about it! Can't we just ...What does it _really_ matter?"

Mayuri rolled them both on their sides and tucked her rather forcibly against him. He silently stared at her until she was forced to look at him. The panicky look and the flush on her face highly intrigued him.

"_Isane_."

Isane shook her head. "_No_, Mayuri."

"I am not _forcing_ you to tell me anything. I am not even asking in a friendly manner for any information. I respect your privacy as much as you respect mine. However, it _does_ appear to even this socially retarded individual that you have some deep issues that need to be addressed."

Isane nodded, and had a woeful expression on her face. "I _know_ I do..._everyone_ knows that I do..."

Isane was broken out of her self-recrimination by a resounding smack on her backside. Looking at Mayuri with a surprised look she was met by a laconic one of his own.

"That might leave a _mark_, Mayuri..." she said between gritted teeth. Her ire was rising, and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"_So_? Who will see it but the one that put it there? Besides," he said rubbing the offending flesh, "you _deserved_ that."

"_I did not_! How would _you_ like it if I smacked _your_ backside whenever I thought that _you_ deserved it?"

Mayuri gave her a huge grin. "You would have to catch me first. And who knows? I might _like_ being physically flagellated by a beautiful woman. Hm? What do you think?"

Isane gave him a pointed look. "I think that you are a cracked pot. That's what_ I _think..." she said shaking her head. "Honestly the things that roam through that brain of yours..."

Mayuri seemed to give the idea serious contemplation for a moment. "No, I don't think that I would like to be tied up and whipped. I like to use my hands too much. It would all end up being too annoying really."

Isane blushed deeply. She almost couldn't look him in the eyes. _Almost._..

"Isane, might I take from that splendiferous blush that _you_ would like to be tied up? Or should I say- _again_?"

Mayuri gave her such a steamy look that whether she wanted to or not she couldn't help but turn crimson at the thought.

"Mayuri," she said covering his mouth with her hand, "_keep it down_! People might _hear_ you...And speaking of people...where _is_ everyone? Are we all alone?" For the first time Isane _really_ looked around, and even cocked an ear to listen for any of the normal sounds associated with an eating establishment. She frowned and looked off to the side as if she was waiting for someone to come bursting into their private garden any moment.

Mayuri threw his head back and laughed. Chuckling deeply he looked down at her confused expression. "Isane, you_ never_ fail to amaze me. It is only when we are _neck deep_ into something that it is then and _only then_ that you wonder about any possible voyeurs."

Isane couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. _He was right_. She never did take stock of things until she was in the middle of something. She always had been too impetuous.

He nuzzled her cheek. "Everyone is gone. Kiyo has given her place over to our care for this one evening," Mayuri said as he slowly loosened the tie at her waist.

Isane put her hand over his to still it. "Are you telling me that _no one_ but us is here?"

"Yes, Isane. No one but _us_ is here. No one but _us_ to _see_ anything. No one but _us_ to _hear_ anything." He watched her with eyes like a hawk.

Isane thought about that; _no one_. No one to hear, see , or be witness to anything that they might do or say. She _wanted_ to tell him. She really did. But...would he understand? Most probably he wouldn't, but that wasn't what had her concerned. Neither was the fact that her previous station in life was as far from his as anyone's could be. She knew him not to be _that_ elitist. She could have been a rag seller's daughter and he wouldn't have cared a whit. No, _that_ wasn't what had her concerned. It was what he would do with the information _afterward_. It was what his _reaction_ would be.

It would _not_ be good.

She and Kiyone had left _that_ all behind them. It was a thing of the past, and one that she _did not_ want to have dredged up again. Isane imagined that Kiyone probably _had _forgotten it. Kiyone always looked to the future. The past was the past and not something that could be revisited. _But not her_. For some reason she _couldn't_. It was _always_ there like a splinter in the back of her mind. Most times it would rest in peace, but every once in a while something would jar it, and the memories would come rushing back, and as hot and fresh as they had ever been. Besides, it was _her_ burden to bear. Hers, and _not_ Kiyone's, and certainly _not_ Mayuri's.

For Mayuri to get himself involved (and she knew that he would, and without a doubt) would not be beneficial. For a Captain to involve himself in a personal and potentially deadly squabble would cause him to be brought forth in front of the General. Then _everyone_ would know. Even her own Captain didn't know. Captain Unohana had no idea...

Mayuri was incredibly intrigued. He could tell that her past did not only bother her, but _scared_ her as well. But for what reason? He knew that she did not come from the same social background that he did. That was very apparent. It was also very apparent that _that_ wasn't what had her so concerned. It was something much more deep and complicated. He had a few ideas, but nothing definite. What had him more concerned at this juncture was that the mood had taken a turn for the worse, and this was _not_ a part of any of his plans for this evening. He _needed_ to bring her attention back to where he wanted it- on _him._

"Isane," Mayuri said turning her face towards him using two fingers under her chin. "How did we get to this point? I proclaim my intentions toward you, and now you are lost in less than favorable internal musings."

"Oh, Mayuri, _I am sorry_," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to bury her face against him one again, and once again he would have none of it.

"I stand by my vow of not _forcing_ or _pestering_ you about your past. But it is _very apparent_ that for some reason you are _not_ at ease with yourself in regards to this matter. For whatever reason or what ever happened all I can say is that knowing you as I do it cannot be something that _you_ are at fault with. The simple reason being that _you_, my dear, _do not_ have a mean nor under-handed bone in your body. So I can only come to the obvious conclusion that _someone else_ is at fault."

Isane bit her bottom lip, and shook her head. "Yes, Mayuri, someone _is_ at fault, but that someone is _me_..."

Mayuri gave her a hard look, and a wry grin slowly appeared. "Isane, even if I was to find out that you beat up the elderly and ate babies I would _still _ask what they did to deserve it. And they most probably would have too."

"You are being _too kind_, Mayuri. I am as capable of sin as the next person," she said quietly.

Mayuri threw his head back and laughed. He laughed so loudly and with such gusto that the tremors shook them both to the core. He sat up, and keeping Isane tightly in his grasp brought her along. Sitting so that she was cradled in his lap he continued his high humor. At one point he had to wipe is eyes.

Isane gave him a worried look, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She waited for him to gather his composure, but she decided that she would still _not_ tell him.

"Isane, pardon my reaction. Most ungallant of me, I know. I will not say that I am laughing _with_ you, as it is obvious that you find no humor in any of this. No, in fact I am most decidedly laughing _at_ you."

Isane could do nothing but stare dumbly at him. She was off-kilter, and with no idea what was up and what was down at this point.

"I am laughing at you because the _only way_ that the words _Isane_ and _sin_ can be used in the same sentence would be if I was to describe the way you feel naked next to me, or when I am buried deep inside you. Yes, _then_ I could say that being buried to the hilt inside your wet beauty is a thing of sinful beauty," he said seriously. "But even _that_ is _not_ a sin as much as it is a work of beauty."

Isane turned beet red, and she could feel sweat start to bead up on her forehead.

"_You_ a sinner? _Hardly_. I would say _Retsu_ is more of a sinner than you could _ever_ be."

Isane clutched at his shihakusho, and her teeth gritted together tightly. "But, _I am_-"

Suddenly Isane's hair was held in a painful grip and her head was yanked almost painfully back so that she could look into burning, golden eyes. "_Never_ say that to me, Isane. Any _supposed _sin that you_ might _have done could not _ever _come close to the definition of the word. _Cease this useless prattle!_"

Mayuri clutched her so tightly that Isane was sure that bruises would be seen tomorrow. Yet she thought little of it. All her attention was on the man that held her not only physically, but held her attention as well. Mayuri's faith in her shook her to her center. His utter confidence and belief in her both confounded and yet at the same time humbled her.

"Oh, Mayuri...some things are just too complicated-"

"Complicated? _Complicated_?! Isane, you _do not_ know the meaning of the word. _I _am complicated. _Nemu_ is even complicated in her own way, but you? _Never_. Your _sister_ is more complicated than you could _ever_ be. But _do not_ confuse being uncomplicated with being dull or boring. Neither think that being uncomplicated in any way makes you simple, one dimensional, or lacking. _Far_ _from it_. You are as multi-faceted as a perfectly cut gem stone. Your sweet, unassuming nature is what first drew me in. It is what keeps me coming back, and some times like a drug addict looking for a fix."

Mayuri eased up on his hold, but as he eased away Isane drew herself forward, and clutched him like a drowning swimmer. He had known for some time that she had been hiding something, but what it was he had only an inkling of an idea. He _always_ knew that it had to do with her past. Red flags had gone up all over in his mind when he had seen that the Kotetsu sisters _had _no past. It was as if they had just shown up one day out of nowhere to join the Academy. _Everyone_ had a past, and no matter how much they tried to hide it someone, somewhere, could _always_ find _something_. Finding nothing but dead ends meant that someone, somewhere, had taken it upon themselves to _bury_ their past.

How incredibly intriguing....

But he wanted Isane to tell him herself. He would not look any farther into the matter, and no matter how much he was itching to. He wanted Isane to drop her inhibitions and offer up her explanation on her own. Mayuri _knew_ that she trusted him. That was evident in all the ways that he pushed and pulled at her, and she would blindly and trustingly allow it. This time would be no different. She would lay herself bare just as he did, and-

"Isane," Mayuri said with a sudden frown. "I offer up my devotion to you, and yet I hear _nothing_ more on the matter. I did not even hear the _suitable_ reply from _your_ end..."

Isane blinked at his sudden change in both mood and subject, and swiftly changed gears. Holding him closely she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his cheek. She whispered her answer against him, and told him all the reasons for it. She thanked him for all that he had given her, and all that he had done for her.

Reaching down to cup him over his clothing she thanked him for all that he had done and would do to her.

Mayuri felt himself swiftly loosing his control. His heart rate and breathing increased exponentially, and he was loosing himself in her dark eyes. Her lush mouth was tempting him onward with each word that she formed. Soon her familial problems became something that could be dealt with at a later time. Now he had more pressing matters to occupy his time.

He couldn't help but feel a certain amount of smug satisfaction at Isane's deft maneuvering of his attention. Though he would never admit it aloud she could always command his attention, and in what ever way she so desired. He would follow her gladly. Especially when she would ply herself so sensuously against him. He could feel his body offer itself up to her gentle (and even not so gentle) touch at the slightest provocation. As much as Mayuri knew how to pull out and sustain reactions from her so could she with him. Isane knew exactly where to touch and what to say to garner the most from him.

With her hand heavily against his erection he couldn't help but automatically move against it. Grabbing a fist full of the cloth beneath them he thrust himself again and again against her, and seeking some form of fulfillment. Arching his back and burying his face against her neck he moaned loudly against her. She was slowly killing him...

"_Isane_..." He shuddered against her and groaned. Looking at her with a heated expression he made known his intentions, and under no uncertain terms.

Isane's mouth was open slightly and she breathed heavily. A high mewl punctuated the nights as he pulled her robe open and latched onto her breast. Mercilessly he made love to it, and would not let go as she squirmed against him.

"Let's go upstairs to my room," he said trying to haul them upwards, but Isane held his flight.

"_No_," she said bringing him back to her. "I want to stay _here_- out in the garden. If no one is _here_ why should we have to waste time and go _there_...."

Mayuri smiled gamely, and nodding he started to disrobe her the rest of the way. In a jumble of hands and mouths they undressed each other, and all the while they would have to occasionally stop and honor the piece of flesh brought to their attention.

The moon flowers with their delicately pale faces silently watched the couple in their midst. Two figures that soon became entangled against one another as they moved together and apart. The slight breeze that passed through the garden caused the flowers to sway slightly as if in a trance. They moved as if urging the figures onward, though the couple seemed to need no such encouragement. When at last the two figures froze trembling against one another the flowers as well seemed poised. Only when the couple rolled to face each other and curl safely against one another did the flowers seem to relax. Looking down at the now sleeping couple the flowers one by one started to close their petals. The night was waning, and as it did everyone and everything in the garden slowly succumbed to sleep's gentle pull.

* * *

_Later_

Mayuri slowly pulled himself up from his semi-hazy stupor, and looked down at the woman curled up so tightly against him. Isane was fast asleep, and with the most beauteous smile gracing her lips. He couldn't help but smile back. Even in the cooling night air her body was rosily flushed, and he knew that it was all because of _him._ Mayuri couldn't stop himself from giving the air about them a long whiff. Their combined scents, and especially after sex _always_ made his head spin. He couldn't think of a more delectable aroma.

The cool air across her body caused Isane to snuggle in even closer in order to gain more of his own warmth, and Mayuri complied by tucking her in and then throwing an article of clothing over them as a make-shift blanket. She gave a light hum of approval and settled back into her dreams, but not before nuzzling her face against him and nipping him gently. Mayuri smiled widely. Even in her dreams she was molesting him.

Making himself comfortable he gave a tired sigh. Her family issues _nagged _at him. He didn't feel that anytime soon she would tell him anything, and for a man like himself to be denied information and answers never sat well. Unfortunately he had given her his word. He wouldn't ask anymore. He had gone about as far as he could go. It just _irked_ him though. It rubbed him raw that something so horrible caused her to become so fearful. Not only that he could also tell that part of that fear was some how related to _himself_. That _really_ made him wonder. Was she afraid _for _him, or _of _him? Either question was ridiculous. There was _nothing_ that he couldn't handle, and there was _no reason _that she should be afraid of him. Either way or for what ever reason she was scared deep into her bones about her past. Because of that reason alone it now became his _duty_ to find out what was the cause, and if need be to take care of any _unfinished_ business for her.

Looking over at Ashisogi Jizo he started to formulate a plan. It would take delicate timing and supreme subtlety. Two things that they _excelled_ in, of course. He knew that Ashisogi Jizo was very fond of Itegumo, and that the two conversed quite often together. It would be interesting to hear what Itegumo might know...

With a satisfied smile he settled himself in again, and drifted back to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Sorry for any errors- still on the prowl for a Beta...

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and fav's.** :)

* * *

**

**Science does not know its debt to imagination**

Ralph Waldo Emerson

It had turned into a kind of game between them. What had once been a serious compilation of notes based upon factual observations (and what Isane had jokingly refereed to as his _Man Diary_) was now a tool for ribald comments and constant amusement. At first Mayuri had been horrified (and more than slightly upset) that Isane had taken it upon herself to mark up one of his scientific journals with snarky comments in the margins about his perfect observations. It didn't bother him so much that she had snooped into something that obviously didn't belong to her, but rather the fact that she had made fun of his astute findings. They were primarily about her after all, and they were all things that he would have had no problems saying to her face. It _had_ tweaked him that she blatantly maligned and ridiculed his intelligence though. But a good tumble in the sheets cooled his ire, and in the end he threw his hands up, shook his head, and let her have his way. However, he still continued to write in it, and he still read her notes after she had gotten her mitts on it. Even those literary raspberries offered up some form of knowledge.

He sat at his desk going over forms as Isane was lounging on his couch and reading his latest entry. He wrote but kept his attention on her. She was alternately giggling and blushing at what he had most recently written. He made sure to be very, _very_ explicit now with his data entries, and it gave him no small amount of insane pleasure at seeing her reactions to what he thought about her and their relationship in general. He always knew when she was reading about their intimate times together because she would get beet red in the face, and even once or twice he caught her licking her lips. She would also re-read the passages more then once.

"Mayuri," Isane said peering over the back of the couch at him, "your powers of description border on the pornographic...You should be _ashamed _of yourself."

Mayuri raised a brow and chuckled darkly. He winked at her and went back to reading his latest report to Yamamoto. "I write only the truth, Isane. Not my fault that the _test subject_ is like a cat in heat. I would think that _she _would be more ashamed of herself than _I_ should be."

Isane narrowed her eyes, and gave a small 'humph'. "If anyone is _not_ at fault _I _would have to say that it would be _me_...Not my fault that you do what you do to me!" With a pouty frown she slid back down and continued back to her reading. "It's not like you didn't ask for it," came a grumbled reply from the other side.

Mayuri gave a full-out, masculine grin of satisfaction and jaunty salute, and went back to his report with a renewed vigor.

"Mayuri, this is a bald-faced _lie_ that you have written here! You said that: _Kotetsu Isane has one __of the greatest self-esteem issues that I have ever come across. Yet she simultaneously exhibits an undaunted sense of pride and purpose, and as such is one of the more interesting conundrums that I have ever encountered." _Isane popped her head back up and was clearly irate at him. "I am _not_ a conundrum! I may have a few, occasional, self-esteem issues, but no more so than anyone else! _You lie_, Mayuri!"

Mayuri laid his pen down and placed his chin on his folded hands. "Isane, I _do not_ lie. Why should I? Did I not take you to task the other night when you started to prattle on with your annoying drivel? Have we not in the past even worked together to build up your confidence? Yet even with all that your core nature was, is, and always will be sweetly submissive, and no matter how hard we-

"_We?!_ What is this 'we' business, Mayuri? 'Building up your confidence' as you so blithely put it is just an euphemism for you being able to give me a tart, unasked for lecture on being more assertive. Besides," she said turning pages and sounding much calmer, "you wouldn't trade me for the world. If I was assertive like Captain Fon or Nanao you would have none of it."

"Well, if you ever hit _me_ with a fan like Nanao does with Kyoraku I would without a doubt retaliate swiftly, and most probably quite nastily..."

A delicate hand rose up over the couch and waived in the air nonchalantly as if the owner was neither impressed nor frightened.

Mayuri smiled widely.

"And what about this section _here_, Mayuri?" Isane waived the book in the air.

"What section is that," he asked with little interest.

"The section where you wrote down your observations after stalking poor, helpless, _unknowing_ couples all over the Seireitei. You talk about how people 'preen and postulate' in front of their intended 'victim'. Mayuri...I _never_ preened nor postulated...And these _poor people_ never knew that you were there? And not only that it seemed as if you stalked some of these people more then once!"

"Isane, you preened continually. I would often catch you fluffing your hair or smoothing down your clothing. I once even caught you pinching your cheeks to add color, though why you should do that when you spend half your life blushing is beyond me," he said in an almost bored voice.

"Mayuri, if I was straightening my appearance it doesn't necessarily mean that I was doing it for _you_. I don't like to be unkempt. And as to the cheek pinching? I have _never_ done that..."

Mayuri looked over at the couch briefly, and rolled his eyes before going back to what he was doing. It wasn't even worth the time to comment on such stupidity.

"You know, Mayuri, these notes are a strange amalgamation of porn and stereo directions. Your daily observations are dry and some what uninteresting-if not outright incorrect- while your descriptions of us having sex are like something that could only be printed in an adult men's magazine. Very odd," she said turning the page.

Mayuri smacked his pen down onto the desk, and tapped the finger with the long nail in a harsh staccato. His mouth was in a tight line, and his eyes were narrowed in irritation.

"You write here that I have a tendency to be single-minded in such a way that I block out all reason or common sense, and that my philosophical ideals though noteworthy and with a certain amount of merit have no real basis in reality," she said holding the book up and waiving it in the air. "You were describing-"

"I know _exactly _what I was describing, Isane," he said tightly. "I not only _wrote_ them, but I _was_ present as well after all. I also might add that my observations are very clinically and superbly unbiased."

"You were describing my need to want to help those more unfortunate than ourselves," she said ignoring the warning growl that was directed towards her from the other side of the couch. "I certainly don't agree with you on that," she said matter- of- factly. "In fact, I think that you are missing the big picture."

A louder growl escaped the clenched teeth of the man behind the desk.

"And yet," she said either oblivious or ignoring the clear warning signs sent in her direction, "you write about how when we are together you are pleased beyond measure how focused and in-tune I am to you. You even go so far as to say that when I look at you it appears as if nothing or no one else matter."

A page turned in the quiet still of the office.

"Which is it, Mayuri? Is being too focused a good thing, or a bad thing?"

After a brief moment of silence a deep sigh could be heard. Mayuri took his hat off, and after placing it on the desk next to him ran his hands through his hair as if trying to stimulate blood flow or calm his nerves. Pushing the reports that he had been working on off to the side he decided that there was no way that he could work on them anymore. Official paper work always put him on edge to begin with, but add to that the snarky comments about his journal just put him off work anymore tonight.

"Isane, you have gone through that journal time and time again, and yet each time that you read it you apparently find more things to comment upon. What is even _more_ astounding is that each time you seem to find something more amusing then the previous time! _My notes are impeccable!_ I have _yet_ to write anything erroneous in any of my observations. I have_ incredible_ insight and powers of deduction...No one has _ever_ questioned them..."

"They never read _this_," she said waiving the book in the air over her head. "If they had I would bet dollars to donuts that people would start to re-think all your previous writings..."

Mayuri scowled, and it deepened as he distinctly heard a snigger coming from the other side of the couch. He smacked a hand on his desk with an open palm, and the sound shot through the office, but it only caused the giggle to turn into muffled snorting.

"So _you _think that _you_ could have done _better_?!"

"Indubitably," she said quickly. "One thing that you _did not_ do, and that you _should_ have done to _support_ your _theories_ was take a poll. Ask people questions based on your observations to see if they had any _merit_."

"A poll?! _My theories lacking merit_?! Taking a census would _not_ have worked for two reasons. One: people would _not_ have been open and honest about answering my questions. They would have answered as they thought they should, and not as they truly felt. Second: maybe you haven't noticed but I am not the sort of man to whom people would have wanted to answer such questions to. People would have run on sight," he said wryly.

"Want me to take a poll for you? I bet that _I _could get the answers," she said hopefully. "We could see once and for all if your theories pass the litmus test."

"Hm," he said with slight less irritation and a bit more interest. "We could make a _wager_ out of it..."

Isane's smile dropped. "What _kind_ of wager," she said warily. The moment that his anger had turned to interest she knew that he was scheming something, and something that wasn't good...

Mayuri smiled widely. His beautiful girl knew better than to blithely and irrationally bet against _him_. Not only that it appeared as if she was starting to re-think her earlier foolish remark. Good thing too.

"I don't know, Isane," he said mildly. "Let me give some thought on _that _one. That seems _very_ appealing, but it is something that I will need to examine more thoroughly before progressing..."

Isane slowly sat up until she peered over the top of the back of the couch, and deep suspicion was mirrored in her eyes. With a slight 'hm' she sat back down, and remained silent for a few more moments before changing the subject. "I am though_ very interested_ in your observations on kissing and fighting. I think that you _might_ have something there..."

The room was quiet for a moment as Isane read silently for a while. Nothing could be heard but the turning of her pages and the scratching of Mayuri's pen as he half-heartedly took up a report again to try and finish it. After a quarter of an hour Isane sat up and leaned over the back of the couch so that she was on her knees and facing Mayuri's desk. She rested her chin in her hand and waited patiently for Mayuri to finish what he was doing and look up at her. When he did he had a raised brow and a small smile on his face for her.

"Yes?"

Isane nodded. "I have come to the conclusion that out of all your slightly askew observations your comments on kissing and fighting are probably the only ones that are note worthy."

Mayuri narrowed his eyes at her. "The _only ones_? My dear, _all_ my notes are pertinent. Just because you in your _ignorance_ fail to see that please _do not_ malign my observations..."

His voice came out like a smooth purr, but of the kind that bespoke warning and not pleasure.

"For example," she said ignoring his fit of pique, "where you state how important a kiss is, and especially the _first_ one. Yes, a good first kiss _can_ make or break any possible later encounters," she said nodding. "It is like a job interview where you get asked only one question, and if you don't get it right the first time you don't get a second chance-_ever_."

Mayuri put his pen back down (again) and sat back in his chair, and with his hands folded loosely over his stomach. He gave her a supremely smug look, and his eyes danced with an unholy glee. "I believe that _I _made quite an impression on _my_ first interview, did I not?"

Isane tapped a finger against her mouth and seemed as if she hadn't heard him. "You know, Mayuri, first kisses _mean_ a lot because they can_ tell_ a lot. It is how a girl can find out a large amount of information about a guy in a relatively short period of time. Not to say that there aren't some schlumps that can kiss a girl to the other side of the moon, but _in general_ a woman can get a few, pertinent questions answered."

"What kind of answers did _you_ get?"

Isane finally looked over at Mayuri and gave him a wry look. "Like I would _ever_ tell _you_...Anyway, I think that it is the same for men as well. I am sure that men find a few things out themselves, right?"

Mayuri's interest was highly provoked. He had always thought kissing was just...kissing. That it was only a part of the prelude to the _good stuff_. Something that you had to get out of the way in order to get to what mattered. But upon further investigation (with Isane in particular) it had proved to be a highly stimulating act all unto itself. There had been times when they had done nothing _but_ kiss, and some of those times had proven to be some of the most erotic experiences that he had ever had. There had even been times when kissing had proven to be fun.

"So are you saying that if I had proven to be a less than stellar kisser you would have had second thoughts about continuing onward with me?"

Isane flushed lightly, but remained silent.

Mayuri was now _extremely_ interested. Obviously Isane was backed into some sort of corner. She looked as if her mind was rapidly trying to come up with some sort of answer.

"I can now conclude that if I had been a poor kisser you would have gone no further. How interesting, Isane. It seemed that quite a lot rode on that one encounter. Luckily for us both I excel in anything _and_ everything that I do."

"That isn't-_wasn't_- it, Mayuri. You _are _a very good kisser. I just think that kissing means different things to men and women. For women kissing can be much more intimate than the sexual act that it generally initiates. A person who is a good kisser puts their _soul_ into that kiss. Your emotions are transferred to another person, and on such a deep level. I sometimes believe that men use a kiss as an appetizer to the main meal...It is agreeable but not wholly satisfying."

"I find engaging thusly with you _very _satisfying. I won't lie and say that I don't like the main meal, but kissing you is more than satisfying, and no matter how it is employed. However," he said not letting her get away, "you _never _answered my recently posed question. If I had been a poor kisser would you have let matters between us go no further?"

Isane looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I don't know, Mayuri. I am not saying that you have nothing else to offer, but a kiss is..._a kiss_. It is a part of what makes me attracted to you. I know that we all have less than perfect aspects of our personalities, but some things the other person can live with and some things they can't. And a kiss..."

"Yes, Isane, a kiss is a kiss is a kiss. _I heard that_. So, what did you trade off with me, Isane? I would be highly_ amused_ to know," Mayuri said watching her like a shark.

"I don't think that I traded off anything with you, Mayuri. I honestly can't think of anything," she said looking perplexed.

Mayuri gave a light chuckle and narrowed his eyes appreciatively at her. Isane was as clear as rain water. Her answer had been so fast that it could only be sincere. She knew as well as anyone that she couldn't lie to save her soul, and so she just never did. Besides that she just didn't have the personality for it either. She wasn't even economical with the truth. So if she had traded anything off she would have said so. Her honestly was worn on her face in clear view.

However, she _also _looked trepidatious. It was as if she was steeling herself for hearing what _he_ had traded off with _her_...

"To answer your question, Isane, I did not trade anything off with you either. You are as I would have you," he said simply.

Isane gave him a wide-eyed, hopeful expression, and blinked a few times. "Really? You really wouldn't have something of me even a tiny a bit different,"she said asked softly.

Mayuri looked up at the ceiling as if to ponder some great mystery, and humming thoughtfully under his breath he let the minutes stretch by. It was an evil thing to do, but the palpable waves of uncertainty coming off of her were just too good to deny. Finally he decided that she had suffered enough.

"No, Isane. I wouldn't change you, because if I did then you wouldn't be you, now would you? You certainly wouldn't provide me with all the myriad of delights that you do."

Isane was silent as she watched him, and then something inside her snapped. Quick as lightening she threw a pillow at him, and gave an angry, disgruntled pout.

"You can be a real pig sometimes, you know that? I swear that you pull that stunt on purpose just because you _know_ how worried I can get! Honestly, you are too twisted for reality..."

Mayuri had deftly caught the pillow, and with no compunction threw it right back at her.

"You _like_ those_ little _thrills that I throw at you. Would you like to know why?"

"Yes, Mayuri, please tell me why I supposedly like to have you torture me..." she said dryly.

"Because have you noticed that when you say such moronic things like that it is because you _know _that I will do two things. Firstly, I will assuage your fears verbally by _telling _you that you are incorrect, and that there is nothing to worry about. Secondly, I will assuage your fears physically by _showing _you how there is nothing to worry about. You get both mental as well as physical stimulation and satisfaction. It is also a small plump to your ego that I have no problem giving you."

Isane frowned, and turning around slowly slid back onto the couch, and facing away from him. She thought about what he said. She _really _thought about what he meant. Did she _really_ do that? Was she driven subconsciously by vanity and ego rather than an conscious and uncertain low self-esteem?

Suddenly a hand with a long nail was cupping her under her chin, and gentle pressure pulled her head up, and to stare into Mayuri's fiery eyes. He was still in his full regalia, and that included his scarf and haori. Even with his face paint it was still easy to read him as his emotions played very plainly in his eyes. Mayuri never made any effort to hide nor deny the fact. And what she saw in those eyes was mirth and sincerity. He was once again laughing at her, and yet at the same time he understood where her uncertainty came from.

His thumb traced her jaw, and the long nail teased her cheek. As he started to lean down she met him half way by arching upwards. Clasping his ear pieces with both hands she pulled him in for an example of his perfect style. Since she must have had a certain amount of precarious angle to her he steadied them both by cupping her breasts with his hands, and in doing so pinned her firmly against the back of the couch and himself as well.

He just had to be the best kisser in the entire Seireitei, Isane thought. His mouth was warm and inviting, and the things that he could do with his tongue...! It swept her mouth as if it owned it, and teased her to a higher plateau of pleasure. One or both of them sighed as the kiss drifted to an end. Letting her slide back down onto the couch Mayuri turned around and went back to his desk, and sitting down in his chair gave her a smug smile. She had been satisfied with the kiss, but it was clear that she had wanted more.

"Satisfied with my answer? You fret too much , Isane, and about _stupid_ things. You are neither vain nor a slave to your uncertainty. You are one of the _least_ vain women that I know of, and your hesitancy is something that I find..._endearing._.. in a strange sort of way."

Isane's thoughts were still whirling from his kiss, but as his words started to sink in the fog started to clear. As disgruntled as his words made her she couldn't help but be amused by them some how. Leave it to Mayuri to simultaneously compliment and insult someone, and so smoothly as well!

And to find such sly humor in it too.

"Mayuri, you should be thankful that I hold you in such high affection," she said with a jaundiced eye. "Not only do I put up with your back-handed compliments, but you are also a..."

Mayuri raised a brow and steepled his fingers in contemplation after seeing that Isane wold not finish her sentence. "A what, Isane?"

Isane pursed her lips, and growled low in her throat.

"Tell me, my dear..._a what_?"

"Unbeknown to all of the Seireitei and Gotei Thirteen Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri is a..._a_..."

Isane looked as if she was choking on the words, and the more disgruntled that she got the funnier that Mayuri seemed to think it was. He chuckled and leaned forward, and looked at her with burning eyes.

"Yes? _Spit it out_, Isane. What _secret knowledge_ about me do you hold that no one else around seems to have?"

Isane drew herself up and with an accusing finger pointing at Mayuri quivered with emotion. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri is a _teaser_!" With a firm nod of her head she punctuated the remark.

The words hung in the air between them for a full minute before Mayuri burst into a full throated laugh. He sat back in his chair, and throwing his head back laughed loud and long to the ceiling. At one point he let his posture slump slightly off to the side due to the fact that his laughter could not allow him to sit straight anymore. Just as he seemed to get his humor under control he dared to glance at Isane, and seeing the femininely foul look on her face burst into a fresh gale. He laughed so hard that he uncharacteristically gave a few snorts. He was laughing so hard that tears seeped from the corner of his eyes, and had to be wiped off. After a few moments of literally laughing in her face he took a deep breath, and tried to compose himself. He failed utterly, as laughter broke out anew at the thoroughly pissed-off look on his lover's face. Her fists were clenched and she had the look of a petulant five year old.

Ah, his Isane was indeed a work of art.

"Isane," he said between snickers, "I must admit that _that_ moniker is a new one. Yes, my true, evil deed has _finally_ been uncovered. Not only am I a scientist with a deadly intent, but I am also a sexual deviant..."

"You being a sexual deviant is probably the _second_ thing that people come up with when they think of you," she said through slitted eyes. "I am talking about something _much worse_! I am talking about someone who _makes promises but won't put ou_t...Someone who is the male equivalent of a...of a..."

"Cock tease? Is _that_ what you are accusing me of?"

Isane blushed at the crudity, but nodded in agreement.

"Hm," he said looking at her with interest. "There is as of yet no social moniker to be attached to a man that withholds his sexual attention. Only _women_ seem to hold that singular honor," he said snidely. "But, if one _was_ to make some social ground breaking headway I cannot help but not be surprised that it would be _me_."

Mayuri gave her a look that wouldn't melt butter.

"You can be a real _cad_ sometimes, you know that?"

"And who knew that _you_ could easily get so sexually frustrated?" He smiled benignly at her.

Isane turned red, but if it was from the truth of the accusation or his blithe reply it was anyone's guess. With a heated exhale she turned back around and sat back down heavily. Behind her Mayuri gave a few last chuckles, and then a dreamy sigh of his own.

"_Again _I have proven one of my theories correct, have I not?"

Isane was silent for but a moment before she rose to the bait.

"And which one was _that_?"

"The one where I commented upon couples engaging in verbal altercations. It _is_ a sure fire method to make sure that all attention is funneled in one direction. Disinterest can be easily turned into interest, and with such amusing by-products as well..."

Isane turned so that she could peer back over the top of the couch at him. He was smiling serenely and taping his long nail on the table's top.

"Your arrogance at times is breath-taking," she said with consternation.

"And you constantly say that as if it was a detriment to my personality," he said with a small smile. "If so, then why is it that you keep coming back for more?"

"Because I am not right in the head?"

"No, far from it. In fact, I would wager that you _like_ all my idiosyncrasies," he said cocking his head to the side. "I do not think that I would be half as interesting nor as amusing if I was like Kuchiki or even Ukitake."

Isane sat up once again so that she was leaning over the back of the couch, and looking at him almost on level. "Now _there_ is an interesting idea," she said thoughtfully. "Captains Ukitake and Kuchiki...Food for _many_ female fantasies. Why? Well, it is hard to deny that Captain Kuchiki is not handsome. He has an elegance and masculinity that is quiet yet powerful. However, he seems to be more trouble than he is worth, in my estimation," she said frowning lightly. "Too closed and too cold. I know that many women seem to hold the theory that behind closed doors or beneath his icy exterior he is a different man, but some how I just can't see that..."

Isane looked perplexed but grateful that she didn't have to handle Kuchiki's mysterious personality.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes as she touted his peer's somewhat peerless personality.

"Now Captain Ukitake on the other hand" Isane said moving to the other Captain, "is a gentleman in every sense of the word. Not only does he have the manners of a gentleman, but he is also a gentle man. My sister has nothing but the best to say about him."

"Ukitake is probably a reprobate behind closed doors or beneath his disgustingly sunny disposition," Mayuri said waspishly.

"No," Isane said in contemplation, "I don't think so...I think that he is privately _exactly_ as he seems out in public."

"What a paragon of virtue," he said with a sneer.

"No, how _boring_..."

Mayuri's eyes lit up somewhat. "_Boring_? How so?"

Isane rolled her eyes. "_Come on_, Mayuri...As wonderful as Captain Ukitake is (and Mayuri showed a bit of fang at the comment) he just seems too..._tame_. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to give a girl a run for her money, you know? He is exactly as he seems; good as the day is long. A girl just doesn't want to sail in calm seas all the time. Some times a bit of a storm to rock the boat livens things up."

Isane looked at him innocently, and when she saw his disgruntled look smooth out a bit she shrugged her shoulders. She also gave him a warning look.

"That _doesn't _mean that she wants nothing but rolling seas," she said giving him the eye. "Don't take what I said and run amok with it please."

Mayuri sat back and folded his arms across his chest, and contemplated both her and her words. "So are you telling me Isane that I am-"

"You know_ exactly _what you are, Mayuri, and you don't need me to say it," she said with a sigh. "I think that we have both made our feelings known to each other in regards to our attractions."

"Yes, yes...but how _interesting_ it is to me that _my faults_ are exactly what you find so _attractive._ That really makes _no sense_. I have always thought that women wanted their companions to have as few faults as possible. Yet here you are _lauding _them. Again, I cannot help but go back to my observations and proclaim how the _fairer sex_ is so contradicting."

Isane gave him a dead-pan look. "We _aren't_ contradicting. Look at is as being _exacting_. We just want what we want, and though no man is perfect it is that lack of perfection that generally makes them so appealing."

Mayuri watched her silently for a moment before a slow smile crept across his face. "So what you are _really_ saying is that no woman could _ever_ hope to live up to the high standards and perfection that Ukitake and Kuchiki supposedly embody. Am I correct?"

"You bet," Isane said quickly and crisply. "A girl would _always_ look like a toad next to a swan, and who wants _that_?"

Mayuri kept his gaze locked onto hers, and it was only for a brief moment under that penetrating gaze before Isane cracked and broke into a wide smile of her own. They both laughed at each other, and soon the slow, low laughter bubbled into something louder and wilder. Mayuri gave her an appreciative look.

"So now you know _our _deepest and darkest secret, Mayuri," Isane said giggling. "Men have to look good, but not _too_ good. A good accessory is meant to highlight the wearer, and not the other way around. You want people to remember the girl, and not the purse or hat..."

Mayuri gave a harsh bark of laughter, and playfully threw his hat at her. Isane caught it and jauntily put it on her own head. She looked (and felt) so comical in it that they both broke into a fresh gale of laughter.

"You do always manage to amuse me," Mayuri said shaking his head after gaining his composure.

Isane nodded. "I live to serve," she said taking his hat off and placing it respectfully next to her on the couch. After gaining her own composure she looked at Mayuri with a slight gleam in her eyes and with a tilt of her head that wasn't usual for her until she had became involved with him.

"Mayuri, let's go back to what you said earlier about taking a poll and a wager."

Leaning back in his chair he surveyed Isane silently with interest. He beckoned for her to continue by lazily waiving two fingers in the air.

"I think that I would like to take you up on that challenge. We can see if your scientific theories hold water or not. I'll let _you_ make up the questionnaire, but _I _will go around and be the census taker. The pool will be random and blind."

"What will be the stakes?" Mayuri's gaze flashed hot for a second before turning down to a slow burn.

Isane shrugged. "Bragging rights."

"But I have no need to brag," he said smoothly. "I already know that my observations are without fault."

"You are _stalling_, Mayuri...You want to put your money where your mouth is, or what?"

Isane had her own bright gaze, and the dark iris's of her eyes gleamed like metal into his own molten ones. The challenge was loud and clear.

Mayuri chuckled darkly. "You are _once again_ acting in a rash manner, Isane. You aren't weighing all your options before deciding what course of action you should take," he said mockingly. "Besides, you need to offer me something much more tempting than bragging rights."

"Well, like what? I don't have any real money to speak of, and I certainly don't have anything that you would want. Or, at least nothing that you haven't already had," she said with a slight flush. "So what kind of stakes are you thinking of?"

She looked at him with an interest that was now starting to cloud over with suspicion. He might look as if he had nothing in particular in mind, but she _knew_ better. She knew that deep in that never sleeping brain of his he knew _exactly _what stakes he wanted to play for.

She didn't have long to wait. Mayuri leaned forward and gave her a smile as innocent as a baby shark's. Her hackles rose immediately in warning.

"The rules and stakes will be very simple. We shall together get a list of ten questions to ask a blind pool that my computer will pick at random of person's within the Gotei Thirteen. Rank and age will not be a factor. If you pull a paycheck you will be a possible contender. We will also not let anyone know that they are from either you or I. Instead, we will _disguise_ it- the details to be worked on at a later time. If my assumptions prove to be wrong I will grant you _one wish_, and with no questions asked. Anything that you want will be yours, and no matter what it is I will _make sure_ that you receive it."

Silence pervaded the room.

"And if I loose?" Isane braced herself for the worst.

Again she didn't have long to wait. However, this time his smile was that of the baby shark's parent, and it was totally without mercy.

"If my data proves to be correct then I want you to tell me about your past."

The sentence hung in the air between them like a pregnant elephant. It was large, looming, and totally unavoidable.

"And I mean _everything_, Isane..."

Isane held onto the couch's back with a death grip. She was torn between her pride and her past. What had started as a silly game was now something entirely different. She was now on the cusp of going head to head with a Captain well known for his prowess. It was just...

"Now _you_ seem to be stalling, Isane," he said chuckling. "Maybe you should back out now while you still have-"

"_I'll take it_," she said defiantly, and holding out her hand toward him.

Mayuri slowly got up, and walking over to her took her hand in his. But instead of shaking it he pushed the sleeve back and kissed the inside of her wrist. Under his lips he could feel her rapid pulse. It was hot and heavy under his lips. Smiling against the tender skin he kissed it.

_**Oh Isane..**_.Itegumo sent to her. _**You should never have let him push us into a corner like that... **_

Mayuri laughed as he nibbled her wrist. The sudden flush and slight fear that he saw in her eyes as she glanced at Itegumo resting on the stand next to Ashisogi Jizo amused him. He knew that Itegumo had just reprimanded her mistress, and he would have given anything to know what had been said.

"Come, my dear, let's set this aside for now and think of more pressing matters," he said taking her hand and moving so that she had to get up and come around the couch to his side. Leading her away he gathered both their zanpakutou, and moved them towards the door that led to his bathing area and private quarters.

Isane followed him hesitantly.

Looking at her with a calm and benign expression he opened the door, and graciously motioned for her to exit first. "I believe that since you are off tonight that I can hope that you will stay the night? _Good_. Why don't we soak for a bit before retiring?"

Leaning down he smirked in her face. "I will show you that I am a man who can _always_ deliver..."

Isane shivered. It was due to not only the implied promise, but the implied threat as well. Grabbing him by his haori she yanked him forward and kissed him passionately. Breaking off the kiss at her discretion she took Itegumo from him and walked forward with her head held high.

Mayuri licked his lips both figuratively as well as mentally. Victory and knowledge were in his grasp, and so easily too. Chuckling he followed after her, and the entire time making his preparations for an amusing and very enlightening diversion.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** A very big 'Thank You' to you all. I can never say that enough when it comes to all your reviews, fav's, alerts, and PMs. Many, many thanks!

I would particularly like to blow kisses to **SevenSamCham**, **Wheelwright**, and **Alea S** for keeping me on-track and just being there. Special gals you three are. You are too good to this curmudgeon!

If you go on DeviantArt there is a pic of 'Mayuri and Isane' by **Croaky** that she did for me. Very sexy I think. Though someone did say that he had a 'rape face'. LOL! I also have the link on my bio page. If you chance to see it please send a good word to the artist- she is awesome in my book.

All errors are my own.

* * *

**The Evolutionary Ladder**

Isane was in her herborium re-planting a few of her over-grown plants. Her sleeves were tied back, and her hands were deep in the pile of black dirt on her solid work table. With delicate ease she tapped the plant out of its too small container. Placing it in its new pot she gently started to fill in the space with fresh dirt. She _loved_ the smell of fresh earth. The rich dirt held the scent of _promise_ to her, and she almost thought that she could _feel _the plant sigh in happiness at its new home. Now it would be able to continuing growing as it should, and wouldn't be hampered by the confines of a crowded container.

"I find it amusing, Isane, how much you like to play in dirt," Mayuri said from the chair by her side. He sat lazily looking through a few of her plant manuals.

Isane grinned, but kept her attention on her plant. The dirt had to be packed in 'just so', and any air trapped in pockets would hamper the roots from growing. It would also encourage mold, and this plant was too precious to die from her inattentiveness.

"My plants are _special_ to me, Mayuri. You know that. I could 'play in the dirt' all day if given the chance."

Mayuri chuckled, but his attention was on the article written about plant genetics. "Look at this- this article talks about splicing a piece of one particular plant genus to another entirely different one, and how they will merge together and then grow harmoniously. I wonder if I could do that with people..."

He looked off in the distance thoughtfully, and his excited hum caused Isane to stare at him. Narrowing her eyes she flicked some dirt in his direction.

"Don't you even _think_ about something like that..._That_ is _beyond_ being twisted, Mayuri," she said with a frown. "That is just down-right _creepy_. And you wonder why you have the reputation that you have..."

Mayuri raised a brow and tapped a finger on the book. "If we can sew a patient's original appendage back on or transplant an organ I see no reason why we can't substitute someone else's exterior body part in place of the original. As long as the donor tissue is accepted by the donee..." He shrugged and continued on with his reading. "You need to be more _open_ to new ideas, my dear."

"You need to _reign it in_ sometimes," she quipped. "Keep _that_ experimental idea to yourself, Mayuri. People are going to be even _more _afraid of you than they already are."

He waived a hand in the air dismissively, and said nothing.

Putting the newly potted plant back on the shelf and getting another one she started to asses what needed to be done before re-potting her next plant. Suddenly she stopped and looked over at Mayuri with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"You know, Mayuri, when I win our bet I want you to take me to the Living World so you can buy me some of _their_ plants. I want to go to those places that they call _nurseries_."

Isane had a dreamy look on her face, and it was colored with more than a small amount of avarice.

"_Yes_...I should start to get my list together... It will be a _big_ one," she said in a soft voice.

Mayuri gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Aren't you putting the proverbial cart before the horse? You haven't even come up with a workable list of questions yet. And Isane," he said nudging her calf with his foot, "that look of pure, unadulterated, _greed_ does _not_ suit you. Remember also that old saying about pride and a fall..." He gave her a big grin filled with sarcasm.

Isane rolled her eyes. "I have quite a few questions, thank you Captain Know It All."

"Oh, really? Let's hear them then." Mayuri threw the now forgotten book off to the side, and folding his arms looked up at her expectantly, if not a bit snarkily.

Wiping her hands off she turned to face him with a smug look of her own.

"First off we ask if they are male or female."

It was now Mayuri's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, even a twentieth seat could have come up with _that_..."

Isane narrowed her eyes at him in agitation. "Do you want to hear this, or not?"

"Please, forgive me. _Do continue_."

"We ask if they are single or married. Are they in a relationship or not? If not, then why? If so, then for how long? We then move into more precise questions about how they met their partner. We ask what was it that _first_ attracted them to each other? I think that you'll find that women are attracted to personalities and men are attracted for more physical reasons."

Mayuri gave her a snarky look that she chose to ignore.

Isane tapped her foot. "Please try and take this seriously..."

"Oh, _I do_, I do. _Especially_ since I plan on reaping the benefits of this little scheme."

Again she ignored his reaction to her comment.

Just as she was about to speak Mayuri put his hand up in the air to stop her from continuing. "_First_, Isane, we need to figure out exactly _what_ we are trying to prove or disprove here. _Secondly_ we figure out exactly _how_ we will go about gathering the data. Your scientific methods are _appalling_," he said with a frown. "I am surprised at such behavior from such a smart woman."

"Said that from a man who wants to blithely graft different people together," she murmured.

Mayuri bared his teeth at her. "Isane...the matter at hand, please?"

"Fine. We will disprove this: that kissing means different things to men and women. That women use a kiss as a form of intimacy all unto itself, while men look at it as something only to get out of the way for further intimacy to transpire."

Mayuri frowned. "We _already_ said that women and men are different when it comes to kissing. That is a _lame_ hypothesis. At the very least I would kick you out of my lab if you came to me with that."

"No, Mayuri," she said shaking her head. "You _never_ agreed to that. You made some snarky face or obnoxious comment, and _never_ agreed with me."

"_No_, Isane...I happen to _agree_ with you on _that_ pathetic theory. I want something much more academically challenging, or at least something a bit more interesting."

Isane gave the table of dirt a look of consternation. "Well, your notes also try to support the theory that men and women go about dating for different reasons-"

"You can do _better_ than that," he said interrupting her. "I find my attention quickly waning..."

Isane frowned and threw a clod of dirt down on the table in frustration. Tensing up she tried to gather her thoughts, and remember all the _stupid things_ that he thought that he knew about interpersonal relationships...

Suddenly a light went on inside. She turned to him with a triumphant look.

"Alright... I think that you are _not _correct in your theory, or maybe I should say your _lack _of theory in regards to the _how_ and _why_ men and women pick partners. You _never_ said anything about _awareness _when it came to choices. I believe that women are more aware of their potential choices while men have more reptilian responses."

She gave him a satisfied look.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes, and tapped a finger on his thigh. "_Go on_..."

"Using more of their cerebral cortex when choosing a mate makes women _think _about how a man will be emotionally first, and sexually second. Women first gauge how a man will be as an emotional as well as physical provider. If they come up short in those areas they generally dismiss whether he will be a sexually satisfying partner or not because he is no longer in the running. Men, on the other hand, first look at women as a sexual partner._ Period_. If a woman meets their criteria they continue onward, and if they prove to be emotionally satisfying as well that is just an added bonus, but it doesn't figure greatly in their plans."

Mayuri was silent, and did nothing but watch her intently. When he broke his silence his voice was quiet, but tinged with a bit of something that Isane couldn't exactly place.

"I am well aware that many people question _my _own experience, but I myself am starting to question _yours_. Though I may not have had a great or varied amount of experience I am starting to think that what you have has been on the whole negatively influenced somehow," he said watching her with an unblinking expression.

Isane's eyes slide to the side warily.

"What about your theory that women will not continue with a relationship if her intended partner is a bad kisser," he said cocking his head to the side, and changing the subject.

Isane cleared her throat. "If a man proves to be emotionally stable and a good provider then a woman will either over-look that or try and teach him a new trick." She shrugged as if the problem was easily solved.

"So how does _that_ correspond to my writing?"

"In your _Man Diary_," and she always got a secret laugh at how he would try and not cringe when she said that, "you made it seem as if both men _and _women only looked primarily for sexual or physical satisfaction. Emotional needs were secondary or even tertiary. I think that you are incorrect."

"_Everyone_ partially chooses partners by how they look, and in the anticipation of possible sexual encounters. Women might _say _that looks aren't everything, but _every _woman wants a physically pleasing mate," Mayuri said shaking his head. "I have over-heard enough women comment about how a man looks. Women have the same physical needs as men."

"Of course we are as prone to physical attraction as men, but it isn't always as important to women as it is to men."

Mayuri leaned his elbow on the chair's arm and rested his chin in his hand. "_Every_ woman wants an Alpha Male. Women want a man who is confident and secure in his abilities."

"Yes, a man who is _emotionally _confident and secure. Look at _Hanatarou_! He gets so many female admirers that he has to sometimes beat them back with a stick, and you have to admit that he isn't the most masculine man around. I bet even _Akon_ has his fair share of dates..."

"_Akon_?!" Mayuri threw his head back and gave a raucous laugh. "Akon is as far from being not only an Alpha male but emotionally confident as well. I don't even know if he knows what to do with women, let alone how to court them. Besides, Akon is in the labs day and night. How can he be getting women when he is forever working down in my labs?"

"I bet that there are many women in your division that give him more than a passing look," she said raising a brow. "He has the same sort of appeal that Hanatarou has." Isane shrugged as if not sure exactly what it was, but still aware of it none the less.

Mayuri broke the laugh off, and looked at Isane closely. "_You_ wouldn't happen to be one of them now, would you?"

"_Mayuri_..." Isane had a horrid flash run through her thinking how now Mayuri would be watching Akon with a malevolent eye. The poor man would have no idea why he would suddenly be under such scrutiny, and it wouldn't be very nice.

Mayuri stared long and hard before seeming to dismiss the idea as being nonsense.

"What about homosexual couples?"

Isane shrugged. "Same thing. Women and women couples are more long-term then men and men couples. But the dynamics of homosexuality are slightly different then heterosexuality, so in order to keep this simple I think that we should just stick to heterosexual couples. Taking on homosexual couples we now have to deal with cross-genders, and that just adds another wrinkle to things."

Mayuri gave a hum. "I am not quite sure that I agree with your theories..."

"All the more reason to put them-and you- to the test! We will put it in its simplest form: women first look for how a man makes them feel emotionally while men first look at how a woman makes them feel sexually"

They silently stared at each other. Each taking stock in the other.

Mayuri tapped his chin piece thoughtfully. "So, in your own words of _pairing it down_ you are saying that women are more socially evolved while men are more, how did you say it? Oh yes- _reptilian_ in the way they pick a partner. Have I gotten the gist of things?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what about men such as Ukitake who are _noted_ for their _supposed_ valuable emotional connection with their feminine side?" Mayuri threw _that_ theory at her to see how she would try and tear down the Thirteenth's paragon of a Captain.

Isane looked at him as if she knew better. "I think that they are just better able to hide or disguise the fact. I think that if a gorgeous, _naked_ woman was placed before Captain Ukitake he would forget his good manners quick enough, and have to step over his tongue like the rest of you."

Mayuri gave a laugh and nodded. "That he would, and I would give _anything_ to see _that_." He looked at her seriously, and seemed to be weighing the merit of her idea.

"I still think that you are selling men short, Isane. By your own words you are also selling _me _short," he said wryly. "Have you thought about that?"

Isane grinned and shook her head. "I didn't say that there was anything wrong with the way men think. You are just hard-wired differently then us girls. I think that as a women on a primal level we all look at males as potential breeding material some how. Just like men do with women. However, women look for a good, strong, mentally stable mate while men look to just increase their population-_period_. When a female finds her mate she wants to keep him to herself, and in short to keep his good, genetic qualities exclusive. While males on the other hand want to spread their good qualities far and wide. It all has to do with propagating the species in the end."

"Again, Isane, I think that you are selling my sex too short. I _too_ want to keep your good qualities exclusive," he said softly.

Isane shook the dirt off her hands as she went over to the small faucet, and began washing them. Using the soap she meticulously cleaned under her nails and then all the way up to her elbows. After drying herself off she went to the small pot on the shelf over the sink, and scooped out a good amount of lotion. Working it into her hands and forearms she came back to where Mayuri was sitting. Rubbing the last of the lotion in she looked down at him with a patiently sweet expression.

"I would_ never_ sell you short, Mayuri. I never have, and I never will. You_ know_ that. How could I? You would never let me anyway. As to exclusivity? _You bet_ I intend to keep you _exclusive_," she said with a semi-lascivious grin. "Luckily for me your scientific theories tend to put most girls off."

Mayuri raised a brow, and hooking the stool near by with his foot scooted it over before him, and motioned for her to sit. Sitting down on the stool now put her at an angle where she was literally at his feet and looking up at him like some devotee. He gave her a smug grin.

"Now back to our original proposal," he said running the toe of his sandal up her shin. "We will say that I believe that you are _not _correct in your assumption that men look at women only as sexual or breeding objects first while women look at men as emotional providers and protectors only. I believe that men are as prone to wanting emotional connections as women are."

Isane looked up at him seriously. She was weighing each and every one of his words, and very carefully.

"I never said that it was black and white, Mayuri. Yes, there are men that want an equal, and not just a playmate. There are many women who _only_ want a playmate. Women, and Shinigami women in particular are _very_ strong on their own."

"You are talking about something physical, and I am talking about something mental." He waggled a finger back and forth in her face. "No, no, Isane... you are drifting off the beaten path. By your own words you seem to think that men want sex and women want emotions. I think that we all want both. I just said that men and women go about things differently."

Isane frowned and leaned back a bit away from the finger in her face. She was starting to get confused, and she knew that there was no way that she was going to agree to anything unless she was _perfectly clear_ from the get-go.

"What do you _mean_ they go about things differently?"

Mayuri crossed his fingers together and rested his chin on them. He looked down at her with a coldly calculating look that sent shivers up her spine. She could slowly feel him start to corral her into a corner with his words. What had started as a harmless game was swiftly turning into a game of cat and mouse. Like any Alpha male he was warming up for the hunt.

"My book of personal observations that you so blithely refer to as my _Man Diary_ is nothing short of perfection. I perform good science, which means that I make perfect observations. My perfect observations are in turn the absolute truth, and are in no way to be questioned."

Leaning forward he took Isane's chin in his hand, and drawing her slowly forward bent down to meet her half way. A slow, feral smile spread across his face. Isane's eyes widened, but the steeliness in them hardened. She was not as easy to intimidate as she used to be, but neither was she as dominant as she thought she was either. Her eyes may have a hard and pugnacious look to them, but she couldn't hide the quivering of her bottom lip.

"_Tell me_, Isane...tell me _again_ how my central thesis is somehow imperfect. How is it that-"

"Aren't _you_ the one who is always saying how _imperfect_ you are?" She reached forward with a hand and took a hold of his captain's haori. "So going by that I do not see why it would be such a surprise to find that imperfect assumptions would come from an imperfect man."

Mayuri held her fast. "My imperfections have nothing to do with any academic or general deficiencies on my part. My brilliance has _never_ been at fault, or even in question. We have gone over this, and you are evading my questions." His eyes narrowed, and a certain gleam could be seen starting to surface.

Isane quivered, but held her ground. "Fine. I will concede that you _might_ be right-"

"Of course I am right, silly girl! Why wouldn't I be?"

"That doesn't mean that I am going to back out of this! I still want to prove you wrong...And I won't back down. I'm not afraid of you _or_ this bet." Her lips were in a tight line, and the light of battle was in her eyes.

Mayuri changed his grip on her chin to a more gentler one, and he let his thumb drift across her mouth as if to smooth out the line and make it softer. When she took a nip at it he laughed at her audacity.

"I think that you are in too far over your head on this, Isane. As an officer and a gentleman I am giving you this _one chance _to back out while keeping your dignity intact."

Isane had also thought that all along, but in order to keep her dignity intact she would _have_ to keep going forward as she was. She _was _too far into this, and there was no backing down now.

"What if I as a superior officer I _ordered _you to forget this? We could call it quits. A no harm and no foul kind of deal, and no one would be the wiser. And in any respect."

"Because you want The Prize as much as I do," she said plainly. "Because you are an inquisitive man, and I am a stubborn woman."

Mayuri gave a half smile. "I _do_ have my limits, and I am very capable of knowing when some things should not be pursued... However, I am also not a man to let a Golden Opportunity pass me by." He took her hand that was buried in his coat and pulled it away, but never relinquishing his hold. He twined his fingers between hers and tried to pull her forward and on to his lap.

Isane looked around cautiously and shook her head.

"Mayuri, if I sit on your lap that will lead to _other things_, and someone could come in here at any moment. We have already been busted once, and that was pretty harmless, but now..."

Mayuri scowled at her, and tugged sharply on her hand. When she less then playfully smacked his hand he growled deep in the back of his throat.

"_Come here_, Isane..." he said with a soft snarl.

She shook her head frantically. "I am _serious_- I _don't_ want to be caught..."

Leaning forward so that they were nose to nose he hissed at her. "We wouldn't have to worry if you had your own place," he said impatiently.

Isane leaned back in surprise, and blushed deeply. Her eyes dropped, and she folded her hands in her lap.

Mayuri became immediately suspicious. "_What_?"

"Well..." she said going back to biting her bottom lip. "You see..."

"What! _See what_?" His voice had risen, and he looked as if he was about to become unglued.

Isane's shoulders scrunched slightly and she could only look as high up as his throat. "I _do_ have my own place," she said quietly.

There was a momentary silence before Mayuri exploded.

"_What_?! When did _that_ happen? Why didn't you tell me?" There was a hot burst of reiatsu as his temper spiked.

Isane quickly covered his mouth with one hand and tried to sooth his ire by placing her other hand on his upper arm. "Quiet, Mayuri! Someone will come for sure if you keep this up!"

Pulling his head back to dislodge her hand he looked at her with a none to pleased expression. "Tell me _now_, Isane, why you _never_ told me. You better make it _good_, and you better make it _fast_..."

Isane could tell that he spoke now not as a lover but as a superior officer. His arrogance and impatience were monumental.

"Things just happened too fast. One minute we were looking at it, and then you dissapeared, and then we were at Miyama-san's, and now..."

Mayuri looked at her as if she was daft.

"So you never _once_ thought to bring it up? _Isane_!"

Isane looked slightly contrite. "It wasn't as if I was hiding it. I just..._forgo_t..."

Mayuri gave a great sigh and sat back in his chair, and looked at her as if she confounded him.

"Besides," she said rubbing his knees, "it isn't as if it was very habitable really. I don't have too many things there yet, and I certainly can't spend the night there because I don't have any proper bedding. Just an old futon on the floor, and it isn't the most comfortable thing." She frowned as if remembering some uncomfortable morning after.

"Didn't I _tell _you that _I _would provide the bed? I told you that...I _distinctly remember_ _telling you_ that!"

"I remember you telling me that you would make the Gotei pay for it, and I _don't_ want to be caught in _that_ kind of scandal," she said wryly. "Besides," she said looking at him in what she hoped was an appealing manner, "I like _your_ bedroom. It is so plush and exotic. Nothing that I could do would ever compare."

"That _isn't_ the point, Isane," he said tersely. "The point is that you have a place _and _forgot to tell me."

Mayuri's voice was not as upset as it had been, but she could still hear a note of offense in it. Isane knew that it would be a long time before he let her forget it as well. Just as she was about to lean in and try and smooth things over with her lips a gentle voice was heard at the door.

"Isane?"

Isane shot up from her spot, and turned around with a guilty look on her face.

Mayuri groaned and rolled his eyes. He was much slower to rise.

Retsu came further into the room, and a sweet smile played across her face at seeing the two together.

"Ah, _Captain Kurotsuch_i, how interesting to find you here, and of all places," she said with a gentle smile.

Mayuri made a rude noise and waived a hand in the air. "Retsu..." he grumbled.

Isane gave Mayuri a warning look that he pointedly ignored.

"Isane, I was wondering when you were going to visit your apartment next because I have a few plants that I would like to give you," she said kindly.

Mayuri's temper exploded anew. "_What?!_ She knows about it as well?" He looked at Isane accusingly. "_Before me_?!"

"_Of course_ my Captain knows about it, Mayuri," she said with a dead-pan face. "Why wouldn't she?"

Mayuri put his face so close to hers that they almost touched noses. "Does the SWA know about it? Or how about those other fools that you carouse with? They know about it too?"

Mayuri and Isane squared off, and both folded their arms over their chests.

"No...No one but _Captain Unohana_ and _you_ know about it. _Happy_?" Isane felt mortified to be having a tiff like this in front of her Captain. Thankfully Captain Unohana was the soul of generosity and grace, and appeared as if none of this was going on around her.

"_They better not_," he said in a low, warning voice. "If I see any of those imbeciles-"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you seem to be very _proprietary_ over my Lieutenant's new abode."

A smile might have been on her face and in her eyes, but when she spoke like that many people knew better. She was a kind and gentle woman with a core of steel. Of all the Captains that were feared she was one of the top three, and for good reason. Unohana Retsu was a Captain not only because of her great skill in healing. Her intelligence and ability to deal with people were exemplary, and before she took captaincy she had been a teacher at the Academy so many that she worked with had been under her direct tutelage at one point or another. Such was the basis of her power over Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. Though they might be peers now at one time she had been their superior, and because of that they still had great respect for and a bit of fear of her. Kyoraku had often tried to get the best of her through his childish antics, but Retsu had quickly and easily out-smarted him, and every time. With a smile on her face and a gentle voice she would _always_ show him his proper place. Her ability to deal with fractious individuals was also one of the reasons that her relationship with the Eleventh's Captain was so harmonious and passionate.

Looking over at the Twelfth's Captain and her red-faced Lieutenant who were currently at logger-heads offered her much amusement. Though she had been gone from the Academy for many years when Mayuri had been a student she thought that it would have been very interesting indeed to have been one of his teachers. She wondered what sort of impact she would have had on him- if any, but either way he hadn't been one of her pupils so she had no real influence over him.

Not until he had decided to court her Lieutenant that is, and then their relationship took a slightly different turn. Where he had once not had too much to do with her outside of their monthly captain's meeting they now saw or ran into each other a bit more. Quite a bit more. Mayuri was a deviously brilliant man, and he knew that on some level he would also have to curry _her_ favor as well as Isane's. Or at least tolerate her a bit more. The bond that she had with her Lieutenant was stronger then most, and Isane looked up to her not only as her superior officer, but as family as well. That being the case Retsu also looked at Isane as family, and as such she could be very protective of her young Lieutenant. But it didn't seem as if Isane was in need of her help at this moment as she seemed to be holding her own against her lover very well as is.

It _was _amusing though to be able to poke fun of her fellow Captain when she could, and Mayuri's short temper was legendary. The temptation sometimes became too great to _not_ tweak his proverbial nose...

"_Retsu_..." Mayuri said in a low voice to Unohana while still facing Isane. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could not only _tell _that she was getting ready to be obnoxious, but he could also _feel it _deep in his bones. If she wasn't being sickeningly passive-aggressive then she was being sneakily provocative. Either way he had no patience for her or her games right now.

Mayuri's body became tense, and a tick started over his right eye.

"_Mayuri_," Isane hissed. She could see that he was starting to gear up, and though she never really minded it she couldn't let it happen in front of her Captain.

"_Isane_," Retsu said smiling calmly at her subordinate. Her Lieutenant looked as if she didn't know if she wanted to tussle with Mayuri or just die right on the spot.

"_Captain Unohana_," Mayuri said finally turning to Retsu. "Would you please allow your Lieutenant and I a moment _alone_? We were right in the middle of a _private_ and _personal_ discussion before we were so _rudely_ interrupted..."

"Oh, really? About what?" Retsu's voice was suddenly chirpy.

A small, strangled sound could be heard coming from Mayuri. "Something _private_. Something _personal_. And something _not your business_!"

Retsu smiled calmly at Mayuri. "Captain, you seem to be having difficulty finding your composure. Might I offer you some soothing herbal tea? Hanatarou makes a very delightful-"

Mayuri's eyes bugged out, and Isane thought for a wild, brief moment that he was about to have a seizure. She dropped her aggravated stance and immediately went over to him, and placed her hands on his arms. Looking up into his face she hummed softly under her breath.

"Mayuri, please don't get so distressed..."

Still giving Retsu the evil eye he automatically brought his own hands to rest at Isane's waist, and drew her in closer. A deep-chested growl reverberated through the room as he saw Retsu's sickeningly sweet smile. It only wasn't until he felt Isane's head against his shoulder that he allowed himself to take control of his spiraling rage. Looking down at Isane he couldn't help but feel pleasantly satisfied and smug. She had never shown physical affection toward him while in the presence of another person.

"Well, if you don't want any tea I certainly do. Please stop by the office when you get a chance Lieutenant, and we can go over a list of plants for your new apartment." Turning around she serenely exited in the same manner that she arrived. The only difference was that as she walked through the plant house a light, tinkling laughter could be heard in her wake.

"How you can handle her as your Captain is beyond me," Mayuri said dryly. "She is insufferable."

Isane gave him a playful pinch on the arm.

In return Mayuri gave her a playful pinch on her backside, and one that caused a delicious squeak from her to follow. He grinned at her semi-enraged expression.

"When is your next evening off?"

Snuggling up closer Isane rubbed her face against his collar bone. "I will have my next evening off in three days."

Mayuri nodded. "Good. In that time I will procure you a bed _and _I will draw up the final contract to our experiment."

Isane leaned back, and looked at him with a suddenly wary expression. "_Contract_?"

"I meant _protocol_," he corrected smoothly. "One must have a protocol and a standard operating procedure firmly in place before any experiment can be successfully performed."

Isane narrowed her eyes at him. She _knew_ better. She knew _him _better. "You said _contract_, and I have _never_ known you to say anything that you _never_ meant..."

He gave her an innocent look that fooled no one.

Mayuri hesitantly let her go, and picked up Ashisogi Jizo from its place against the chair that he had been sitting on. Placing the zanpakutou securely in its resting spot against himself he smiled, and ran a finger across her cheek. "As much as I would love to stay and canoodle with you I really must get going. I _do _have a division to run, _and_ an experiment to set up. I also have to cleverly bamboozle Accounting into getting us an obscenely expensive bed. Luckily that won't be too hard. So, until then, my sweet?"

"Mayuri! _Don't you dare_!"

But her words were heard only by herself as Mayuri had long since flash-stepped away. Heaving a great sigh she went back to her work bench, and shaking her head the entire time. There was no controlling the man sometimes. Taking the next plant to be re-potted she started to formulate her _own_ protocol and standard operating procedure in order to have something in place to counter his, and one that would be biased in his favor most likely.

There was no way that she was going to loose.

* * *

**End A/N:** Believe it or not donor limbs _have_ been done- though it is still in the in-vitro stage, and with ducks only (that I know of). I've seen duck wings swapped (and from two different breeds), and when they hatch they have fully functional wings with one not being originally their own. Ah, science!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **not really sure what I think about this chapter, but it has been sitting gathering dust and I just want to get rid of it. I have spring planting to get to! Hope that you all have a fun holiday weekend- the amusement parks open! Roller coasters for all!

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, hits, and fav's!

And again- all mistakes I apologize now for.

**The Stages of Finding (and keeping) a Mate**

It became a tradition with Isane to take a group of new recruits to the Soul Society Canteen for dinner once they had settled in to their new routines. The dining hall was a friendly yet intimidating place to be in if one was new to the ranks. It was almost large enough to hold whole divisions if necessary, but in general it was usually only half full at best. Since all the divisions usually worked in rotating shifts the hall was open 24/7 in order to accommodate those that needed to eat at odd hours. Some divisions, like the Fourth, who not only never slept but also sometimes needed a place to go to get away from the stress of their jobs to decompress were frequent visitors to the Canteen. Like all the other divisions theirs had their own dining hall, but sometimes it was just nice to get away and eat a good meal outside the barracks but still within the Seireitei proper in case of an emergency. Some divisions rarely came here to dine as their own meals were far more extravagant, and more importantly-free. Though the Canteen didn't charge an exorbitant price they still charged. However, unbeknownst to most each division was given a yearly stipend toward the Canteen, and it was at times like this that Isane took advantage of it.

Escorting her charges to a long table she motioned for a waitress to intercept their path. She had ten newbies with her, and fresh from the Academy. Isane smiled gently at how they tried to seem unimpressed with their surroundings, but at the same time eyes darted around furtively. The Canteen was an unofficial place to see and be seen in. Luckily for her Aina was one of the new recruits that was with her, and the young girl chatted easily with her fellow recruits. Aina made it seem for all intensive purposes that this was no one's first time here, and eating with the more seasoned Shinigami in such a popular place was old hat. Right now the dining hall was primarily filled with members from the Eleventh. They treated the establishment as if it was their own personal club house, and more times than not ran semi-civilly amok. They tended to be drama queens who sat in the center areas so people could more easily admire them. Isane steered clear of them not because she was intimidated by their personas, but more because she wasn't up for any of their antics tonight. Her new recruits would be fodder for fun for the Eleventh, and she just wasn't in the mood.

Quietly making small talk Isane watched the people around her. Shinigami of all ranks came and went from the hall. From Captain-class to new recruit people came to eat. She smiled and nodded to those that she knew either socially of from having patched up at one time or another. As a healer she had seen her fair share of blood and torn bodies, and no matter the rank the blood was always the same color. Pain and distress knew no boundaries, and even the strongest bent low at one time or another before grief and sorrow. She had soothed captains as well as cadets.

Yet here people knew only hunger, and finding relief from the gnawing in their bellies with friends or alone Shinigami went purposefully about their business. Looking at those around her with a deeper intention she observed not their obvious purpose, but instead how they went about interacting with those around them. In particular she watched the men and women who were either in couples or grouped together. She especially tried to pay particularly close notice to those that she knew or thought she knew were in relationships together. Before she became entangled with Mayuri she never thought too much about such things. In fact, many times it was in some ways slightly uncomfortable for her because she felt painfully aware of her single status. She never begrudged anyone their good fortune, but neither did she really want to give it too much thought. Seeing couples being together and sharing themselves with each other only hit home her own lonely status. Isane was honest enough with herself to admit that there had been times when she had even felt a deep stab of jealousy. There had been times when she had felt the torturous bindings of depression try and take hold because her loneliness had been so great. She tried her hardest at first to deny that what she felt was depression or self-pity, but after a while she honestly took a look at herself and her state of mind and embraced the hard facts. Never had those times been felt more than when she had been in Shuuhei's company. It had been exceedingly sharp when she would catch him staring longingly at Rangiku when he thought that she wasn't paying attention. Those were the times when her depressions had been greatest. Those were the times when her self-doubt had been strongest, and in order to rid herself of the darkness she would throw herself even harder into her duties. It would help for a while, but not for long, and then she would start to find herself spiraling downwards again. Isane felt great shame during those moments. She felt that she had so much to be grateful for that to have such pity for herself was disgraceful to both herself and her position. So after the depression left the shame came to take its place. During those times she would work extra hard and take on extra duties. Isane buried her emotions and put on a good as she could game face to hide the quiet desperation that she felt.

But now things were different. Now she had Mayuri, and now she felt as if she would never be alone again. He had filled in the holes in both her soul as well as her heart. She had found someone who _could_ reciprocate her feelings above and beyond what she had _ever _hoped for. What amazed her the most was that he had been there the entire time. For some reason the Fates had needed her to go through her trials in order to be awarded with such a prize. So it was with a new perception that she viewed those around her. She wondered if other people felt the same way. Watching those that were obviously single Isane couldn't help but wonder if they were going through what she herself had gone through.

The women were easier to read for her. Maybe it was because she herself was a woman that she could read them more clearly. The furtive looks and obviously cheerful countenances were apparent. Isane chuckled to herself at seeing the subtle and not so subtle preening that women did. How observant Mayuri had been! The women that were obviously eligible did not eat as robustly as women that Isane knew were not on the market. They ate demurely and with a certain amount of restraint. They also had taken great pains to make sure that their appearance was more than presentable while they were on public display. None of them had just come back from a grueling mission or dirty training session. None of them had a hair out of place or a piece of clothing not designed to show off their form in some way or another. They also surreptitiously watched the possibly eligible men in the room, and some were so obvious in their intentions that it almost made her cringe with embarrassment. Many of the women in particular kept an eye on the members of the Eleventh Division, and not because there was any sort of fear or trepidation of a possible fight breaking out. Far from it. The testosterone that the men from the Eleventh exuded almost coated the room like a heavy musk.

If the women were on restrained display then the men were overly-eager buyers. They made no bones about taking stock in the eligible women around them. There was nothing subtle about their presentation. Even the women not looking for a partner were still considered fair game. If they seemed physically appealing they were in the running. Some of the men, and those in the Eleventh in particular were robustly demonstrative in their masculine display. Whether it was verbal bragging or some sort of physical show it was aimed at displaying what they considered their best attributes. The end means was to announce that before them all stood the most alpha of all the alpha males in the room. Even the lower seats in the Eleventh considered themselves a cut above even a higher seated member of another division. Except for a captain, that was. When a captain came into the room even their ostentatious shows decreased perceptibly

Captain Kyoraku sauntered in by himself, and made his way to a table against the wall. Before he even sat himself down a pair of eager, young waitresses were already at his beck and call. It wasn't that he was so friendly and laid back that women flocked to him, but more because he exuded such an understated masculine appeal that was hard to ignore. When he walked into the room women became breathless, and men tried to figure out what it was that they themselves were lacking. The men from the Eleventh watched him with a certain amount of envy and no small amount of wariness. It was as if he was a friendly wolf in sheep's clothing, but a predator none the less.

Soon however he was joined by his almost constant companion of Captain Ukitake. There the line was clearly divided among the men and women in what they thought about him. If the women swooned over Captain Kyoraku then they looked at Captain Ukitake with the longing that a captive princess might give on seeing her white knight finally coming to free her. He was as princely as they came among the captains. There was nothing tarnished about him. Even with his infirmity he was shining through as if he was a beacon for all that was just and true in their profession. He was everything that every woman wanted and what no other man had in that room. Captain Ukitake was either your perfect dream or your worst nightmare, and it was made even more apparent by the totally understated way that he had. Together the two captains quietly ate their diner, and seemingly unaware of all the attention that they garnered from those around them. Isane thought that maybe it had to do with being a captain for so many years that one tended to dismiss such notice as mere background noise. Though she hardly thought that either man was unaware of their surroundings. They just had ceased long ago to find the commotion that they made as being nothing too special.

Isane's attention was brought back to her dinner companions when Aina called her name.

"Lieutenant? Captain Unohana mentioned that we will have to prepare for the yearly physicals. Does that mean that we will have to perform physicals on _all _the members of _each _division?"

Aina and the other recruits looked somewhat over-whelmed and more than a bit unnerved. There _were_ a lot of Shinigami to care for, and unfortunately that also meant a lot of paper work. The act itself wasn't what bothered her. As a ranking officer it came with the territory. The higher the rank the more the honors, but it also meant double the horrors, and for Isane paper work was her secret dread. Unfortunately, unlike _some people_ that she knew she couldn't fob it off or blatantly ignore it. Medical records always had to be kept precise and up to date. The problem being was that half the members in dire need of physicals were all from the same division- the Eleventh, and they were absolute beasts when it came to getting a regular check-up.

Fortunately for them Captain Unohana had some special leverage that might be of some use if push came to shove. It would be interesting to see how or even if her relationship with Captain Zaraki would cross into their professional lives. Normally either she or Captain Unohana would have to have General Yamamoto issue a direct order to the Eleventh about their yearly physicals. Things would turn fractious and a simple, relatively easy visit would more times than not turn into a barrage of warning missives and nasty verbal altercations between the two divisions. One year it had gotten so bad that Isane had practically begged her captain to just forget the whole thing. Isane had waived the latest, barely legible note from Captain Zaraki saying that they could take their physicals and shove them up their arses. For a good fifteen minutes Isane had spewed about the insult done to her captain, and the entire time Captain Unohana had just sat quietly and smiled serenely. Then, unexpectedly a few days later members from the Eleventh had come over begrudgingly in groups for their annual. Isane never knew what her captain had done or said, but whatever it had been must have been nothing short of a miracle.

Isane patted Aina's arm and smiled confidently.

"I wouldn't worry, we have Captain Unohana on our side, and what she wants- she gets," Isane said with a small smile.

"Oh, but still," the young woman said with a worried frown. Suddenly Aina's face brightened. "Does that mean that we will also be examining members from the Seventh?"

A few snickers could be heard from the other recruits. Isane saw Aina blush furiously and give her peers a heated look along with a shushing motion of her hands. Isane gave Aina a sympathetic smile, but said nothing. She did make a mental note however to speak with Aina privately though. She was curious to know exactly how far Aina's and Sajin's relationship had progressed. Isane knew that Aina had not gone to see the Seventh's Captain professionally, but privately? Isane had a lot of people to look after, and when they were on their own time she had no idea what people did then.

A slight stab of pain shot through Isane's chest at the thought, and was instantly replaced with a feeling of deep guilt. Sajin was not and never had been anything other than a good friend to her.

_But still…_

Isane couldn't help but feel the tendrils of something creep around inside her chest and try to take hold. There was no reason for it, of course, and she couldn't rightly figure out what it was or how to shake it. Whatever it was caused her to feel some sort of shame and guilt, and _that_ was something that had no place in the life of a Lieutenant.

It wasn't that she was jealous of her young recruit. Not at all! Isane also didn't think that Aina or Sajin didn't deserve to find friendship together. Sajin was an interesting male to be sure. Many people thought that Ukitake personified nobility and purity, but to her it was Sajin who had more of the qualities. Yes, both were brave, strong, and loyal, but Sajin also had that raw nobility that she thought that Ukitake and even Kuchiki lacked. Both men came from nobility, and because of that they had the sterling manners and ideas that came from their upbringing, but with Sajin it came naturally. He didn't have to be taught to be righteous; it was a part and parcel of who he was since birth. She was fond of both Aina and Sajin, and no one should be denied happiness.

_But still…_

Isane mentally shook herself out of her reverie. She was being narrow-minded and ridiculous. She also knew that she was being extremely petty. He was a good friend to her, and she would not deny him something or someone that might ease his loneliness. If he was willing to over-look or over-come the large gap in their rank than far be it from her to stop them.

She gave a wry smile and uttered a soft chuckle. She wondered if this was how Captain Unohana felt at first upon finding out about her and Mayuri. That instinctive need to shelter and protect someone that she was fond of must have been the first thing that came to Captain Unohana's mind when she realized that the Captain of the Twelfth had designs on her relatively naïve Lieutenant. Isane wondered if she had ever given Captain Unohana a reason for worry during those first, tumultuous moments during Mayuri's early courting. She hoped not, though knowing how concerned her Captain could be Isane thought that she probably had given the woman a few tense moments. Either way one of these days she must remember to ask her Captain about her first impressions.

Suddenly the air in the room changed, and conversations became stilted or hushed. Like everyone around her she looked around to see what the reason for the abrupt shift was.

_It was Mayuri._

Only _he_ could cause such a dramatic alteration, and without even saying a thing. He stood in the doorway for a moment as his golden eyes calculatingly scanned the room. Before Isane could even say or do anything his gaze met hers, and with a small, smug, smile he made his way directly for her. She could feel her new recruits become tense and nervous. They had looks of surprise and even dread on their faces as he obviously made his way straight for them. Isane smiled comfortingly at them and shook her head as a few tried to make motions of leaving. As she rose to offer a professional obeisance so too did they. Mayuri stopped directly across from her, and right besides the furiously blushing Aina.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Isane said pleasantly. "Would you care to join us?"

Mayuri's golden gaze swept to the faces around them. Then, with a dismissive shrug to his shoulders he sat down and impatiently motioned for Isane and her members to sit down as well.

Isane's heart went out to her recruits, and especially to Aina as she was decidedly uncomfortable sitting next to Mayuri. Well, considering that he had threatened to cut her tongue out and sew her mouth shut after catching her and Mayuri embracing Isane didn't think that she could blame the young girl much. Something like _that_ would surely leave a lasting impression on anyone.

"How are you this evening, Captain?"

Mayuri gave Isane a pointed look of disappointment and even boredom.

"So, we shall start our conversation with banal platitudes, shall we? _Fine._ I am well Lieutenant, and yourself?"

His voice was dry and lacked any emotion or sincerity. Isane had to bite her lip to force the laughter at bay. Mayuri was _not_ one for polite small talk. He was also probably not in a good mood to begin with since it was obvious that he had come looking for her _here_. To find her here meant that he could not act or express himself as he would most probably want to. He would be fettered by at least a small amount of propriety in regards to their relationship due to such being in such a public forum.

"I am very well, Captain, and you? How are _you_? What brings you here? Is there anything that you need?"

Isane voice was well modulated and innocently curious. She knew all along that Mayuri saw right through it all. He knew that the calm smile and inquisitive response was nothing more than a sham. Isane couldn't help but let the humor of the situation shine in her eyes at him. He was in a tight spot, and with few options open to him. He could of course assert his authority as a Captain and not play her little game. Or, as her lover he would be compelled to hold his tongue, keep the peace, and go on whatever ride she chose to take him on. Seeing him with his back to the wall and nowhere to go was a diversion that was a rare treat for her. However, she may be at times foolhardy, but that did not in any way mean that she was foolish. Isane knew how far she would be able to play her little games until the tiger that she had by the tail turned on her, and that wouldn't be very far.

Still…it _was_ just too much fun to be ignored.

Mayuri's face might look impassive, but his gaze slide around the room calculatingly. He seemed to be taking stock into who was here and who was trying not to be too overly curious. When they came back to rest on her face there was a tell-tale look of warning in his eyes. It was not in any way malicious, but there _was_ a definite look that promised immediate retribution should she push her luck with him. She might not be a Captain, and she might be impetuous, but that didn't mean that she was stupid. Isane was familiar with the shaky ground that she was standing on, and as such she was very good at assessing and adapting to any situation.

A finger snapped in her face, and caused those around her to gasp audibly. She must have been wool gathering, and in doing so missed a remark from Mayuri.

"I am terribly sorry, Captain. How _rude_ of me! What was it that you said?"

Isane's voice was contrition covered in honey.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. He turned ever so slightly to the visibly shaking Aina next to him. "Did _you _hear me? Do I stutter or stammer? Have I some mental impediment that would cause a lack of verbal communication?"

"_No_! I mean- no, _Captain_!" Aina tried to stand to offer her response but with only a finger Mayuri pushed her back down.

"Sit down, whoever you are," he said dismissing her. "Don't annoy me any more than you have to. Or, more importantly- than you already have _previously_…" he said raking his eyes over the trembling girl. He remembered her very well from the time in the herborium when she had burst in on them just as he was about to pleasure Isane. He had been trembling with fury and sexual tension, and luckily for the girl Isane had calmed him down. Luckily for her this girl now offered him a more beneficial diversion.

His remark and the implied threat got Isane's attention. Mayuri chuckled as he raised an eye brow. Isane was up to something, and as of yet he wasn't exactly sure what. Not that it would be a hard task to find out. Isane wasn't very good at playing psychological games. That sweet, doe-eyed look that she had been giving him set his hackles to rise, and the only way he knew how to rid her of it was to make a swipe at her division members. A swift, sharp gleam appeared in her eyes for a brief moment before she went back to her more demurely placid persona.

What could she be thinking…

Isane blinked once, and placed an innocent smile on her face, but the look in her eyes was anything but sweet or docile. A steely warning flashed that was so apparent that even her subordinates eyes widened. One or two even brashly looked from her to Mayuri with open disbelief. A few audible gulps could be heard. She even thought that maybe a couple of the closer diners had stifled their conversation in order to better hear what was going on between them.

"Captain, _please_…"

"Please _what_, Lieutenant? I was merely asking your recruit to know her place. A very good thing among _subordinates_…"

The low laugh that he gave was borderline maniacal. He knew that Isane _loved_ to play _the game_ with him, but she had so little experience at it. He was so much better at it. Not only that, but where it only caused her to become irritated and to lose control with him it only caused to whet his appetite for more.

Silly girl…

"Captain, what can be done for you?" Isane let the sentence and its double meaning hang in the air between them.

Mayuri gave an amused 'hm', and ignoring Isane for the moment unexpectedly turned his attention back to Aina.

"You-_girl-_ what is your name and rank?"

Aina stood up and bowed deeply to Mayuri. "I am Amori Aina, Captain! I…I am new to the Fourth, and straight from the Academy. I am not a seated officer, but rather only a member of the Corp…" She looked down at her feet with a flushed look.

"And a _valued_ one as well," Isane said stoutly to the girl though she was looking at Mayuri with a rising heat to her face. She started to stand and motion Aina to sit back down when Mayuri put a hand up to stop her.

"Amori Aina, please, have a seat. I have a few questions for you. Nothing really, just a few, _innocent_ questions that maybe you could answer for me…"

Aina looked from Mayuri to Isane with a panicked look on her face. Isane smiled and nodded her head. The moment that Aina turned her attention to Mayuri the friendly façade dropped and she cleared her throat warningly. To add emphasis to her subtle warning she gave Mayuri's shin a quick kick under the table. She knew that she had squarely hit her mark, but the only recognition that he gave was to tap his long nail once on the table with irritation.

"I am thinking of planning an _experiment_-"

Aina and the others blanched. She practically threw herself into the lap of the young man sitting next to her, and instinctively he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"No, no, no! Please, you _misunderstand _me!" He looked slyly over at the semi-outraged look on Isane's face and gave her his best beleaguered look. "How terribly _hurtful _it is to always be so misunderstood…"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Isane said with a tight-lipped smile. "Seems like maybe people are a bit wiser to your ways than you thought…"

"But Lieutenant, that is _exactly_ what I am trying to find out. If some people are not as wise as they think that they are…" He grinned at her and raised an eye brow knowingly.

Isane gave a low growl from the back of her throat. "Have I told you that I have my list ready to go, and at a _moment's _notice? I plan on _breaking_ someone's savings. Most probably they will _never _recover…"

Mayuri's eyes widened. "Oh? You better _watch yourself_-you wouldn't want to deplete all your resources…"

Isane and Mayuri locked gazes.

The entire table was hushed with expectancy. Mayuri again turned his attention back to Aina.

"So, _Amori_…tell me, if you were to be given a questionnaire pertaining to your perceptions on dating would you be willing to answer truthfully? It would be anonymous, of course! Oh," he said peering forward and pining her with his golden eyes, "you _are _straight, correct? That would be a caveat to having your opinions being pertinent to this particular experiment. Not that it would be of any detriment if you weren't, but for _my_ purposes heterosexuality is the keystone to this census."

Aina stuttered and looked at Isane with pleading eyes.

Isane immediately came to her subordinates rescue. "Captain Kurotsuchi, maybe now _isn't_ a good place to start. Aren't you _tainting_ your discovery process?"

"Taint my discovery? _Me_? How _rude _Lieutenant to imply that I-and as a _Captain_ no less-would do such a thing. Tsk! Tsk!" Mayuri shook his head sadly and gave her a look that seemed surprised at such impertinence.

Mayuri looked to her recruits and gave a sad, melodramatic sigh. "It is always so sad and disappointing to hear that some people feel that they can publicly besmirch or question _my_ scientific methods. As healers you are so lucky to not have such things over-shadowing _your_ career…"

Her recruits gave nervous smiles and tried vainly to make an appropriate response, but the intimidation factor was just too high for them, and all that came out were muffled or garbled half-sentences.

"Now, back to my question New Recruit Amori…would you or would you not be willing to fill out a questionnaire about what would in essence be about your sex life?"

Aina turned beet red, and her companions snickered.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders Aina looked at Mayuri straight in the eyes. "Well, Captain, I guess it would depend on _why_ there was a need to answer such questions…"

Mayuri cocked his head to the side. "Maybe someone needs to build upon already gathered data? Maybe there is a need to delve deeper into the mating habits of Shinigami? Or maybe, _just maybe_ some people are curious as to who holds the elevated ground, educationally speaking that is."

Aina looked at Mayuri with open suspicion. "Sounds like _maybe_ some people have a _cheap bet_ going on somewhere," she said with serious doubt.

Mayuri threw his head back and laughed. He nodded as if satisfied with her answer. "_Maybe_…" He grinned toothily at her.

Mayuri rested his elbow on the table and with a cupped hand rested his chin on it. "So tell me, New Cadet Amori, is it a physical attribute or a mental attribute that _first _attracts you to a man?"

"Well," the young woman said cocking her head to the side in imitation of Mayuri's, "I would have to say that like most women it is something about a male's _personality_ that first catches my interest."

Isane held her breath. She noticed that Aina had used the word _male_ and not _man, _and because of that Isane knew _exactly_ whom the younger woman was obliquely referring to. _Sajin_…A strange stillness overcame her, and she hoped that Mayuri didn't catch it. But she knew immediately that he _did_ know that something was askew because his eyes shifted towards her own imperceptibly. Isane silently prayed to anyone that would hear it that he wouldn't delve any deeper into things. Isane breathed a sigh of relief when he went on with his questions as if oblivious.

"So, then how a _male_ looks has no bearing on the matter? Your mental stimulation and attraction are purely emotionally based?"

Aina gave Mayuri a brisk nod. "_Of course_! It might be an old cliché, but looks really _aren't_ everything!" Aina suddenly blushed as if she had said what everyone knew what she must be thinking: you and my Lieutenant are proof of that.

Mayuri gave the young woman a shark's smile coated with a thin layer of ignorance. "But looks _must_ be in some part of the final equation as isn't that a very good reason for taking the relationship to another level?"

"I think that Captain Kurotsuchi is selling women short," Aina snapped out. "No matter what a male looks like if he is confident in his masculinity without being a brute or a braggart about it _that_ is what women find _really_ attractive." Aina gave a pointed look at the table that held the members of the Eleventh. Her look of disdain and censure was written boldly across her mobile features.

"Hm," he said tapping a finger on the table. "What about intelligence?"

Aina looked suddenly uncomfortable. 'Well, personally, I couldn't date a man who doesn't have a _certain_ amount of…intelligence…"

Mayuri smirked at the girl. "So no half-wits or idjits for you?"

"I didn't say that! I just want to have something interesting or similar interests to talk about. He doesn't have to be a genius, but-"

"But he certainly can't be intellectually inferior, is that it?" Mayuri chuckled at the younger woman's hesitant nod.

One of recruits, a young man that looked no older then fifteen hesitantly raised a hand to speak. "Captain, would you be looking for sexual habits or practices as well?" His voice squeaked as if he was still in the process of having his voice drop.

"Recruit, you don't look old enough to know _anything_ about either," Mayuri said dryly.

"Captain, _I_ was initiated into the Art of Love by my father's mistress just before I entered the Academy," the young man said haughtily. "It is an old and valued family tradition…"

Mayuri gave the young man a look of renewed interest. "_Oh really_? Well, if you _were_ initiated in such a way then I certainly would deem the process a valued one. However, I have found through the years that theoretical knowledge and practical application are rarely one and the same. In short, those women are _paid_ to be attentive, but what about outside such a sphere, and when commerce is not applicable?"

Aina gave the young man a look of revulsion. "That is _revolting,_ Akira! It is men like _you _that cheapen and demean relationships with _normal_ women!"

Mayuri gave a speculative 'hm'. "How are such women or the relationships that they offer demeaning, Cadet Amori? I would think that such transactions are nothing more than what they appear to be: a woman offering a service to a man for money- nothing more and nothing less. You certainly don't think that she had any _feelings_ for him? To her it was no different than if she was selling a rug or groceries. She was being paid to _foist_ herself upon him by his father."

The young man had a confused and disappointed look on his face at the bald telling of what was for him an almost magical experience.

"So it is just about _sex_, is that it, Captain?" Aina's eyes became heated.

Mayuri shrugged. "Maybe in the beginning for men it is just that simple."

Aina's as well as Isane's jaws dropped.

"Or, maybe she had such feeling for his father that she was _willing_ to demean herself in such a way to garner a positive response from her patron?" Mayuri raised an eyebrow with expectation.

"That is even _worse_, Mayuri!" In her astonishment Isane forgot protocol and called him by his given name. "Now you make it seem as if she not only prostituted her _body_, but her _emotions_ as well! I just can't believe that…"

"I would think, Isane, that a woman under _those_ circumstances would have to in order to keep not only her pride but her sanity intact as well," he said quietly. "Such women should be given the respect that they deserve in my opinion."

Isane's mouth opened and closed wordlessly like a fish out of water. She was stunned.

Aina on the other hand ripped into Mayuri's opinion ruthlessly. It seemed as if she had temporarily forgotten to whom she was speaking to: a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Mayuri on the other hand followed her tirade with amused interest. After Aina seemed to have spouted all that she could on the matter Mayuri turned to Isane and rolled his eyes. "You certainly have your work cut out for you, don't you?"

Isane's eyes were starting to widen with concern. She was in a public place so she was limited to what she could say or do. They might be in a relationship but right now they were in a professional setting, and she could not lose her temper with a Captain. It could possibly cause problems between her and her subordinates. Yet at the same time she couldn't-_wouldn't_-let him harass or intimidate those under her. The terrible thing about it was that he _wasn't_ really doing anything that could be construed as harassment. If truth be told he was being calm and pretty much professional. He had done nothing that he could be taken to task for. At least not professionally. Personally? Isane was _so_ going to make him suffer…

Mayuri looked at Aina with real interest. It was almost a hungry look, yet the young woman didn't seem to pick up on it due to the fact that she was still on her soap box. "If you had to pick one trait- and that can be either physical or personality- what would it be? Intelligence? Humor? Looks? Wealth? Bravery? What?"

Aina was silent for a moment as she seriously contemplated the question. "Fidelity," she said shooting Akira a scathing look. "If a man can't be trusted then there is no solid foundation for anything in the future to build upon."

"So he could be stupid, lazy, and socially inept, but if he was faithful like a _dog_ then he would be a worthy mate?" Mayuri looked at Aina as if she was suddenly not as interesting as he had previously thought.

"No! Anyway, there is more to a relationship then just one, single personality trait. _Sheesh_…men may be so simple but women aren't," Aina said with disgust. The young girl looked at Mayuri suddenly as if something just occurred to her. "You know, Captain, this doesn't sound like a cheap bet anymore…it sounds more like some sort of _scam_!"

Mayuri laughed so hard that diners around them stopped what they were doing and openly and unabashedly looked at them. Mayuri laughed even harder when he saw the disgruntled look on the recruits face. He turned to Isane and waggled his eyebrows knowingly. When she gave him a look that tried to stop his outburst it only caused him to laugh harder. His laughter caused not only near-by diners to look at them askance, but Isane also saw Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake stare at them with high amusement.

"Yes," Mayuri said getting his laughter under control, "it certainly _does_ sound like a scam. So maybe the real question is this: who is running it? Who is scamming whom?"

Isane raised a foot under the table to give him another kick when she found her foot pinned to the floor, and firmly trapped underneath his own. It was securely caught, and when she gave him a look he quelled it with a smirk. It was a smirk that _dared_ her to speak of it or to try more. To make matters worse he slowly shook his head and gave her what was for him a smile filled with innocence and compassion.

_The bastard…_

Isane counted to ten and tried to settle her careening emotions. She was on the verge of either having a mental break down or just pulling up stakes and heading out of town as fast as possible. She didn't care if it looked like what it was; her turning tail and running. Isane was concerned for her recruits and how time spent so closely with Mayuri would affect them. She was in charge of them, and she didn't want to be put into the position of word getting back to her Captain that Mayuri had carelessly played with the newest members of her division. She bit her bottom lip, and looked at her recruits with a slightly apologetic look on her face. What she saw _astounded_ her.

Mayuri was chatting harmlessly with Aina and the others. They weren't entirely comfortable, but neither were they as unsettled as they were in the beginning. They were making small talk, and Mayuri was even answering a few, shy questions asked by one or two of the more bolder ones. It seemed as if Aina's use of free speech with Mayuri opened the floodgate for the others. His arms were in his sleeves and he seemed almost civilized. His sarcastic comments were nonexistent and his speech was tempered and well modulated. There were no looks of impatience or snide comments. He was acting more gentlemanly than even Captain Ukitake could be.

Warning bells went off like mad inside Isane's head. She felt her body tense up for the inevitable. At some point Mayuri would lose all control and snap. She just knew it. He wasn't a man made for the mundane or the trivial. He had many more important things on his mind than to spend time chit-chatting with newbies. Isane didn't even think that he did that with his _own_ recruits. Just as she was about to gather her recruits and take their leave she saw Mayuri turn to her and shift his eyes from side to side. She stilled for a moment, and then followed where his eyes had pointed to.

The majority of the dining hall was silent. People now made no attempt to hide the fact that they were watching her group. There were looks of suspicion on people's faces, but most were of astonishment and even a tinge of envy. No matter how friendly a Captain was they generally kept themselves apart for one reason or another. Even Ukitake and Kyoraku spent more time socially with each other than they did with their own rank and file. But here was a Captain, and _Mayuri_ no less, who was sitting and chatting aimlessly with the greenest of the green. Not only that they were from the Fourth as well. The division that was only taken seriously when there were wounds to heal. Any other time they nothing more than glorified street cleaners. Yet here was Mayuri treating them not only with respect, but deference as well. No other Captain had _ever_ gone out of their way to do such a thing.

Isane's heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. Mayuri was a man that constantly amazed her. As pig-headed, elitist, and arrogant as he could be at times he could also be surprisingly kind and compassionate in his own, perverse way. By sitting and socializing with them Mayuri was tacitly showing his support. Why? She had no idea, and she didn't care either. All that mattered was that he was doing this somehow _for her_.

_Her._ The woman that had always been known for her timid yet impetuous nature. The woman who could bring a body back from death or clean the sewers. The woman that had held a torch for Shuuhei that was an uncomfortably known secret. Now? Now she was a woman that had by her side one of the Gotei's fiercest if not most intimidating Captain. Sometimes it seemed all so over-whelming that-

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," Mayuri said in an odd voice, "are you feeling well? You have this _bizarre_ look on your face…"

Mayuri leaned over the table and peered intently at her. Isane saw that her subordinates were also looking at her rather strangely. Isane's eyes darted around until they finally came to rest on the top of the table in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she said in a choked whisper.

"Hm," he said dubiously. "I think that _I_ shall be the judge of that."

Isane's eyes shot up to his, and the look that she saw in them had nothing harsh or judgmental about them. There was only a slight concern. Seeing that she didn't want to make anything publicly known he turned the attention back to himself. Rising he gave a slight nod of his head.

"I shall be off then. I really _do_ have more important things to do than sit around and waste my dinner hour with a group of new recruits…"

The look that he gave them was so ludicrous that a few, muffled snorts could be heard. Before anything else could be said he turned to leave so abruptly that his white Captain's coat billowed out behind him. Without looking either left or right he made a direct line for the door.

_Itegumo! Tell Ashisogi Jizo that I need to talk to Mayuri! Tell him that I want to tell him about…I want to tell him about Kiyone and myself… _Isane hoped that the call would be relayed quickly, and maybe even before he left the hall.

Before he exited the dining room he stopped at the doorway, and without turning around he merely nodded his head. Then, without even a backward glance he left. A murmur rose up around her as conversations started to go back to normal, but she heard none of it. All she heard were Itegumo's words echoing through her head.

_Mayuri-sama said that he is eagerly looking forward to it…_

Isane knew that if Mayuri was to answer his own question posed to Aina about what one quality he prized above all others she knew that it would have to be truth. To a man like him truth- and no matter how harsh, disappointing, or even unforgiving it may be- was tantamount to anything else. His life was _based _upon it. To a woman like her it was integrity, and whether it had to do with her professional or personal life. If she couldn't keep her integrity intact than she was as good as worthless, and that was something that he did not deserve.

Taking her attention back to the meal that had just been delivered Isane felt a very small knot that she didn't know that she had loosened. The mere thought of her and her sister's past had _always_ made her uneasy. She was always afraid that it would become public somehow, and that fear was something that weighed on her like a millstone around her neck. But just knowing that she would be openly facing it with Mayuri made it seem not as dreadful. Maybe it _wasn't_ as bad as she had always thought. Maybe, _just maybe_ she could finally let it all go…


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Just to warn you all now- I took a _huge_ leap of writer's prerogative with this chapter. I tweaked the time line and possible past for my own benefit (and amusement), but just because there_ isn't_ anything to say that it _didn't_ happen as such. My apologies for anyone that gets upset.

Also- errors belong to no one but me- so you can't have them.

* * *

**Riding a burning mare toward a perfectly good barn**

Mayuri sat with his back to the wall in Isane's apartment. The night was coming and he was watching the shadows slowly creep across the floor. A bottle of sake sat by him, but it was untouched. He thought at first that maybe he would have liked a cup, but his attention was soon diverted elsewhere. He ran a hand through hair that was still damp due to his recent bathing. When he came over to Isane's apartment he had easily made himself at home and taken a shower. Mayuri made constant mental notes about what he would have to bring over the next time he visited as the apartment was sparsely furnished. She hadn't been lying when she told him that it was barely habitable. The furniture was nonexistent save for the sinfully expensive futon that he had bought her. There was nothing to sit on and certainly nothing to eat. He was surprised that there were even curtains on the windows. He did notice that in accordance to Isane's personality there were plants everywhere. If they weren't in pots then they were trying to grow roots in vases of water. Small snippets stolen from one garden or another had been transported from their original home to this new one.

Luckily he was such a smart and proactive man in that when he decided to come over he also brought with him a light repast and plenty of drink. He also took it upon himself to bring over a few of his own personal articles in order to make his stays more conveniently comfortable. He stowed a couple of extra uniforms and casual apparel in her closet, and threw a few toiletries in her bathroom. He thought it ironic that the apartment looked more like_ he_ was the owner than the actual one.

They had planned on meeting each other here after the grave-yard shift began as they would then have the entire evening together. She had wanted to come to his division, but he had disagreed with that. He had thought it better for them to meet here. Mayuri didn't want there to be any way that they would be interrupted. An interruption would be less likely if they were in his division, and he knew for a fact that if they stayed to talk at her division she would most certainly be interrupted. Secondly, he wanted her to have the mental reassurance of being in a more neutral and relaxing location. This was her apartment, and as such she would be in total control, and at all times. This was her home and he would be merely a visitor, and as such she would have a certain amount of control over him. Or at least so she would think.

So as her visitor he had let himself in, availed himself of her utilities, and arrived a good hour before his hostess. He knew that if she had gotten here first then she would have spent the time waiting for him by pacing back and forth. She would have had a wild look in her eyes and most probably talked herself out of telling him anything. That was something that he would _not_ allow.

Isane was an odd one. Not as odd as he was (and not that he considered himself odd, but to humor others he would make the concession), but certainly odd in her own way. There was nothing straight-forward about her. She might think that she was plain and simple in her personality's make up, but she was far from it. She tried her best to keep the façade of a stalwart Shinigami about her at all times, but rarely did she succeed. Her eyes told everything. Those large, luminous, grey eyes fooled no one, and especially not him. Her eyes weren't just the window to her soul, but more importantly to her truth. Even if she ever _had_ tried to lie to him it would have been fruitless. Even if her brain had believed her own lies her eyes would always betray her heart. Her eyes just could not lie.

Her heart was another thing altogether. For a man that liked to deal in facts, and who had since as long as he could remember, he _stil_l had a hard time dealing with emotions that were based not from the brain, but from the heart instead. Strange organs were the heart and brain. They both weighed on average three pounds. The body could not exist without one or the other. They relied on each other to keep the body as a whole in good working order. Deficiencies in either caused the body and/or the mind to be weak or insufficient. In contrast, when both were in peak working condition there was very little that could not be done by that individual. A person in such a physical form could accomplish many physical feats or endure harsh environments few others could.

What interested him the most was that rarely were the two ever in such harmony emotionally. He himself was the perfect example. Take Isane's past for instance. He truly _was_ curious about it. She had somehow been able to erase or muddle her past in such a way that not even he could find anything out. That was a truly incredible feat due to the fact that he had immense resources at his disposal. Somehow the Kotetsu sisters had evaded_ him_, and of all people! Two women who were by all means as crystal clear as a river stream somehow had managed to muddy up the waters enough so that someone like himself was having a hard time tracking their past movements. He was most decidedly interested in not only her story, but how she had managed to evade or obfuscate facts.

Simultaneously he knew that whatever it was had caused Isane no small amount of grief, and for that, and that reason alone he was teetering on the edge of calling everything off. He was no longer interested in finding who was right or wrong. That seemed inconsequential because he knew all along that him being in the right was just a given, and from the very beginning. The amusement that he garnered from watching Isane trying to hold her ground and trump him was still there, but for some reason it had dimmed. Her words were bold, but the look in her eyes was wary when she spoke of their bet. Fearful even. As much as he liked it when people feared him that wasn't something that he wanted from Isane. It held no real allure. Oh, he still liked to scare her, that was for sure. He _loved_ seeing that frozen look of uncertainty and mental shut-down that was followed by a flaring of temper. That literally sent his blood boiling and is libido soaring. But that was all part and parcel of their sexual foreplay. She enjoyed it as much as he did, and if he wasn't mistaken she was the one who usually instigated the drama. He knew that deep down inside she _wanted _to have him riled up and stalking her. It lit something inside of her on a femininely primitive level. But the look of trepidation that he saw in her eyes when she spoke even obliquely of her past was genuine, and had _nothing _to do with being thrilled. It _did_ however have everything to do with how she might think that _he_ would react to _her_.

Mayuri looked at the bottle next to him and decided that now was a good a time as any to take a drink. Pouring a small shot he took a small sip. The burning liquid rolled down his throat. After everything that he had told her, hell, after everything that she _knew_ about him she would _still_ be afraid to tell him? It wasn't as if he was a paragon of virtue, or even General Yamamoto himself. She was familiar with his method of operation. She was also very familiar with his personality. He wouldn't judge her personally, but maybe only her methods or reasoning. She probably was worried about _him_ somehow most likely. How annoyingly Isane to think of others before herself. Had she _ever_ had a selfish moment or thought in her life? She should just shame the Devil, tell the truth, and get on with her life. As he had told her once long ago that even if he had found out that she used to eat infants he highly doubted that he would blame her.

Running a hand through his hair he looked up as he sensed her at the front door. A soft 'snick' was heard as a key worked the lock, and then the door opened and softly closed again. Mayuri heard Isane fumble in with what sounded like a few packages, and they must have been cumbersome because he heard her give a muffled oath and then purposefully drop them in frustration. He couldn't help but smile. It amused him how when she was not around people her calm demeanor was in many ways just a façade. She had so many pent up emotions, and for some reason she only felt comfortable letting go when she was either alone or just with him. He wondered if her Captain had any idea what lurked behind those grey eyes.

Walking straight for the bedroom Isane stopped in the doorway as she spied him. She had a startled look on her eyes, but when she saw that he had made himself at home she gave him a wry smile. Walking over to him she stopped at his feet, and looked down at him with a raised brow.

"Look at you…no shame. Sneaking into a girl's home and making yourself right at home like you owned the place."

Isane crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Mayuri raised his brow and took a languid sip of his drink "I personally think that the shame resides with _you_. I get you a gloriously _expensive_ new bed and I have yet to be invited over to partake in its luxury…"

Isane rolled her eyes and sat herself down so that she straddled his thighs. Taking the cup from him she downed it in one sip. She gave an appreciative sigh as she handed the empty vessel back to him.

"You certainly buy the best sake, Mayuri. If nothing else you have good taste- I'll give you that."

"Of course I do," he said peevishly. "Why wouldn't I? And for your information this brand is meant to be sipped, and not guzzled like it was water. _Novice_…"

Isane put her arms on his shoulders and bent forward so that their foreheads touched. Her warm breath tickled his nose.

"Mayuri is being _grumpy_…"

Now it was Mayuri's turn to roll his eyes. "I've never been grumpy a day in my life-how common place."

Isane cut off his tirade with a heated kiss. She clutched him tightly and seemed to pour herself into it. A warning klaxon went off in Mayuri's head. Not that Isane _didn't_ put herself into her physical shows of appreciation and passion, but this felt off somehow. Way off. This did not feel right. It felt as if she was desperate somehow. It felt as if she was trying to tell him something. When he quickly figured out what it was he buried his hands in her hair and forcibly pulled her away from his face. The look that he gave her was one of outrage.

"You _insult_ me, Isane," he hissed. "I don't mind being underestimated, but being _deliberately insulted_ is quite another matter altogether…"

Mayuri had Isane's head in such a tight grasp that her body was bent back slightly from the force. She gasped loudly and slowly closed her eyes. Isane did nothing to fight back. If anything, she clutched at his forearms tightly as if to save herself from a fall. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was from his grasp or something else. At this moment however, he didn't rightly care. He was just so _annoyed_ at her! How _dare_ she…

"Isane! How _dare_ you kiss me like that! What gives _you _the right to judge _me_…"

Isane gave a harsh cry and let the tears fall freely. Closing her eyes she drew her head back farther so that more of her neck was exposed. As she sat immobile in such a vulnerable position she hoped that his anger would abate at her subservience. She was still reeling at his ability to pick up on her thoughts. Had she been _that_ transparent? It wasn't as if she was going to _leave_ him. More that she thought that _he_ would want to leave _her_ after she told him her story. His disappointment would be too great for either of them. More likely his scorn would be the deciding factor. For Mayuri was not a man that tolerated theatrics, and she knew that _that_ was exactly how he would perceive her tale; nothing more than an inconsequential annoyance.

So her kiss had been something that she wanted to hang onto when he wouldn't be there anymore. She wanted to remember his passion. She wanted to remember his passion for her and for everything that he did. It _was_ melodramatic, but for her it had meaning.

"Mayuri, _please_…"

Mayuri bent forward at the offered flesh and buried his face against the crook of her neck. His eyes closed as her scent permeated him. He slowly let go of his tight hold on her head and his hands moved down to grasp her shoulders. Her hands still held his arms, and her neck was still bent back in supplication.

"You are a _fool_, Kotetsu Isane. An utter fool! I am _extremely annoyed_ at such behavior. I am annoyed because you think so little of me! Did you think that I wouldn't know what you were doing? Do you think so little of me to make such an absurd snap opinion?"

Mayuri raised his head and stared at her chin. "_Look at me, Isane_! Look at me and tell me that you _weren't_ thinking that I would be so _simple minded_!"

Isane bowed her head enough to look at him and sucked in her breath at what she was met with. Mayuri looked furious. More furious than he had _ever_ looked before. His fury came off of him in palpable waves, and it seemed to suck the breath from her lungs. He was so mad that his body shook, and the tremors ran into her through his touch. She herself was also trembling at his behavior, and for a brief moment she thought that he had come unhinge. If he had she had no idea what she would do. She was far from the comfort of her Captain, and in the presence of an out of control one.

Mayuri's eyes bored into hers. His teeth were clenched and his lips were drawn back into a feral snarl. He could almost imagine his teeth grinding together in order to hold his temper back_. How dare she_…How dare she utter _those words_ to him, and then not follow through on them! Those words that had been spoken in a garden one night with such feeling, and again many times over during their most intimate times together. Had she _not_ meant what she had said? Had they been only a means to an end? But to what end? Or had she only thought him so stupid and gullible that he wouldn't have known any better?

Mayuri's temper spiked, and grasping her forearms tightly he shook her once.

"_Tell me_, Isane….Tell me that you did not think me _so_ _pathetic_!"

With a strangled cry Isane forced herself forward so that she was fighting to get closer to him. He held her at arm's length so all that she could do was bow her head forward dejectedly.

"It isn't _you_ who is pathetic, but me! _Me!_ Once you hear my story, Mayuri, you will be so disappointed," she said in a whisper.

Shaking her again, but this time with less force he nudged her face back so that she was once again looking at him. The speculative look that he gave her was severe, but the anger that he originally felt was gone, or had at least diminished somewhat. She could still see if not feel his irritation at her. He watched her with a calculating look that seemed to miss nothing, but what he was looking for she had no idea.

"Why are you even telling me in the first place, Isane? What about our bet?" Mayuri's voice was stern but hushed.

Isane gave him a sad, little smile. "I don't really know- if you want the honest truth. It just _feels_ right. And as to the bet? Well, as fun as that would have been it didn't seem very practical, now did it?"

Mayuri just stared at her silently. His eyes never blinked. All he did was stare at her until she started to squirm uncomfortably. With a heavy sigh Isane got up from his lap and moved to go sit on the futon. It _was_ an incredibly luxurious bed, and she didn't even want to think about how much it cost, let alone where he got the funds to pay for it. If he managed to bamboozle the Accounting Department for an over-priced necropsy table she surmised that he did the same for this. Folding her hands in her lap she looked down at them.

"My sister and I came from a nondescript family. We weren't poor, but neither did we have any extra money. My father made pottery that paid the bills but very little else. He was a plain man who made plain pottery," she said with an apologetic shrug. "Our mother just wasn't around."

Isane peeked over and saw that Mayuri's expression was bland yet his eyes were intent. He said nothing nor made any indication for her to continue.

"Kiyone and I tried our hands at the family craft, but we were severely lacking in any sort of artistic talent. Believe it or not I was worse than Kiyone, and she was pretty bad…But growing up we had to do _something_ as our father was hard-pressed most times to keep everything going. Not only that, but by the time Kiyone was old enough she had started drinking, and her bar tabs had started to become harder and harder to keep under control."

Isane stared hard at the ground by her feet. "You _know_ what Kiyone is like," she said in an apologetic whisper. "She just can't seem to do anything in half measures. Her sense of control is minimal at best. It wasn't however, entirely her fault," Isane said with a grim look toward Mayuri. "She wasn't with the most reliable crowd around. Somehow she had gotten herself entangled with a group of friends that liked the bright lights and late nights."

Mayuri raised an eye brow speculatively, but said nothing.

Isane gave a sad smile and shook her head. "As such things generally go things progressed from bad to worse and Kiyone found herself in debt way past her eyeballs, and there came a point when we were _both_ standing on a precipice. When a man came to the house one night to collect on a debt I realized that _I_ had let things get too far. I hadn't been watching Kiyone as I _should_ have been. As her older sister _I_ should have _never_ let things get so bad…"

Mayuri gave Isane a grim frown, and seemed as if he was finally going to say something, but Isane held her hand up to stop him. "_Please_, Mayuri, I _know_ what you are thinking, but it was _my duty_ as her sister to watch out for her! That is what family is for: to support each other during hard times. But I _failed_ my sister, and because of that it was up to _me _to get her out of her mess."

Mayuri took a deep, calming breath, and the hand that was on his thigh clenched slightly. He stared at Isane levelly and wiggled a few fingers in the air as if for her to continue.

"So I decided to go with this man to try and talk to whomever he worked for that was collecting on this debt to see if I could try and make some kind of deal to pay off what was owed. When I found out how much she was in for I almost cried…It was more than our father made in a year! It would take who knows how long to clear the debt. I did not hold too many high hopes about what could be done. I _did _know that I wasn't going to let Kiyone go off on benders anymore, and I wasn't going to let our father know what was going on either. I had to shield them both from any further repercussions.

"I followed that man back to where he came, and I was not surprised to find that it was one of the seedier taverns in the Rukongai. There are a lot of seedy taverns, but luckily this was one of the better ones as places go. So for that I could be at least minimally grateful. The owner was a brute of a man, but he was at least reasonable. After trying to talk to him about Kiyone's debt we came to the conclusion that I would work there for the time that it would take to clear her bill. He even allowed me to take some pay home so that it would look like that I had a 'respectable' job, but that however just meant that my indentured time would be doubled."

"That doesn't seem so terribly horrible, Isane," Mayuri said softly. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a pointed look.

"Yes, well, the _horrible_ part comes later," she said looking at the wall as if she was unable to meet his gaze. "I worked there for about six months when it came to my attention that Kiyone and I _might_ have a shot at going to the Academy. We had both been blessed it seemed with the right amount of spiritual pressure to be able to possibly initiate the entrance procedure, and as ditzy as Kiyone is she _does_ have a good head on her shoulders when it comes to learning. So with that in mind we went to take the exam. We both passed with flying colors. However, there was the _fee_ that we had to deal with. Our grades were good, but not good enough to win any sort of scholarship. We might have been poor, but our grades though they were good weren't good enough. So with that golden carrot being dangled in front of us I _knew_ that we had to find a way to come up with the fee, or as much of it as I could. It was a fee that our family could in no way entirely afford…"

Isane stood up and walked over to the small window that over-looked the garden. She placed her hands on the window sill and looked out into the deepening night. Turning so that she was only in partial profile she stared straight ahead.

"I sold my soul, Mayuri. I got the money for both our fees and I got us out of the Rukongai. In one, fell swoop I cleared Kiyone's debt _and_ I got us one step closer to the Academy."

Isane turned and gave Mayuri a cold look. Her chin was jutted out and a hard look came over her, and one that Mayuri had _neve_r seen before. There was nothing soft and pliable about her. Isane's features were steely and unrepentant.

"People _always_ said both openly and in whispers that Rangiku slept her way into the Academy. That her relationship with Gin was the reason that she got into the Academy. How _wrong_ they were. How _awful_ that people accused, tried, and judged an _innocent_ woman, when the_ real_ culprit was standing before them the entire time. One who seemed as innocently naïve as a sheltered noblewoman. When in fact it was _I_ who was the one who was the _real_ fraud. How _terrible_ it must have been for Ran all those years to have to carry a stigma that wasn't true, and when in fact someone like me got away free and clear."

Isane met Mayuri's silence with an accusatory glare. "How does it feel, Mayuri, to know that all this time you have been cavorting around with a whore?"

Her words were silently said, but fell between them like an exploding avalanche.

Isane took a step toward Mayuri and with her fists clenched in front of her snarled down at him. "Yes, Mayuri, _a whore_. When I told that man about wanting to leave so that we could enter the Academy he said that there was no way that I could go with her debt still intact. I would have to stay and fulfill my obligation to him, or he would have to enact some form of reciprocity. So knowing that this opportunity would never come again I put on the table the only thing that I could bargain with: my virginity. But I was smarter than he thought. I used it to clear her debt _and_ get the seed money needed, or at least the lion's share of it. If the Academy was my golden carrot for us to have a better life then my virginity would be his. I used his lust to my benefit. I did however have to get our father to pay some of it or he would know that something nefarious had transpired. So in order to keep my cover intact I told our father that we needed a reasonable sum of money. Something within reason that he would be able to raise. It wasn't easy for him, and I don't know rightly what he did to get it, but he did, and for that I will always be grateful to him."

Isane was now standing almost over him, and Mayuri was looking up at her with fathomless eyes. She had no idea what he was thinking or how he was processing all this, but she was too far into it to worry about that anymore. The cards where all out for him to see.

"So I went to work one night and I didn't come home until the following day. I never had to go back there, and Kiyone was in the clear."

"Does Kiyone know about any of this?"

"I don't know," Isane said shaking her head. "She might, but she never really asked me any questions. She wasn't pleased that I spent the night, but what she gleaned from it I just don't know." Isane gave a shrug as if none of it really mattered.

Mayuri scratched his chin contemplatively. "She _never_ questioned where you got the money from, and all of a sudden? Nor did she ever think to ask _why_ her debt was no longer in place?"

Isane shook her head. "She was just so happy to be going that I don't think that she thought too much about just how it was all possible…"

Mayuri gave a disgusted noise, and stood up. He righted his clothing and gave Isane a sneer. Isane braced herself. _This was it_. This was what she _knew_ would happen when she told him. Well, to Hell with him…

"You _are_ a fool, Kotetsu Isane. I said that in the beginning and I say it again now. I am also still pissed at you for thinking that you can judge me," he said leaning forward so that he was right in her face. "Didn't I tell you once not too long ago that you should _never_ presume to know what I am thinking? It does no one any good, and serves to only aggravate and irritate me to no end!"

He took a step toward her, and in doing so forced her to take a step back. His face came down close to hers and on it was a twisted, feral snarl. "Gods, Isane, how can you know me so well and yet so little? Do you think me so shallow, stupid, and prejudicial that a story like _that_ would in any way taint or change my opinion of you? I could just _throttle_ you!"

Mayuri's hands were in clenched fists on front of him, and for a brief second Isane thought that indeed he might carry through with the threat. But she held her ground, thrust her chin out, and glared back at him as if daring him to do just that.

"No, Mayuri, you are missing my point! The whole point of the story was that I am _not _who I always claimed to be! I am a woman who showed one face in public, but in reality I wore a totally different one in private…"

Isane's fists were also bunched up and in aggravation she pounded his shoulders in frustration.

Mayuri looked at her silently for a moment as if she had really come unhinged, and in a typical swift change of moods he laughed in her face. It was a laugh tinged with sarcasm and genuine amusement. Grabbing her by the waist he hauled her in flush against him.

"Are you listening to what you are saying? Or are the words just pouring out your mouth the moment that they popped into your head? You are accusing yourself of being what in reality I am. _I_ am the one who wears the false face, Isane. And I do it with no apology or explanation. So if you think that you are doing that as well then I advise you to do it with no hesitation or explanation."

Before she could say anything he started to walk her back until she was in direct line with the bedding, and before she could try and stop him he none to gently threw her down upon it. As she struggled to rise he pushed her down again until she was partially pinned beneath him. Holding her firmly he rose slightly so that he was leaning over her in an intimidating manner.

"As to your story of woe? Well, I have many opinions about it. Firstly, don't think for a moment that you are the first or the last Shinigami to have to pay their dues with _tainted_ funds. Hell, even the nobility deal in tarnished coin." He raised a brow sarcastically and shook his head. "I am sure that there are women _and_ men that have had to prostitute themselves out in one way or another to get in. The fee is _not_ cheap. People think that having enough spiritual pressure and passing the exam is enough to get in, but that is far from the truth. It all comes down to money as well." He looked personally miffed at the sordid truth. "Look at _Omaeda_ for instance."

Isane's whole body shook, and her face was crimson, but she said nothing. She tried to turn her head away but Mayuri grabbed her chin painfully and forced her gaze back to his own.

"I was well aware the entire time that I was not your first lover. I was neither surprised nor did I ever expect any sort of apology or explanation. Not any of my business, really. Besides, virgins are too much trouble. Nothing good ever comes of bedding them in my estimation," he said with frown.

"I have much more respect for someone that had to used ingenuity and sacrifice to obtain their goal rather than just having it handed to them. You enjoy and appreciate the benefits much more fully."

"But Mayuri," she started to say softly, but was cut off by a rude noise from him.

"But _nothing_, Isane! So what! Look at Matsumoto, and you can say anything that you want about her _not_ sleeping her way in…Either she did or she didn't has no bearing on the matter, but no matter what you think her relationship with Ichimaru _did_. There was probably no way that she would have gotten in without _some_ sort of help from him considering where _she_ came from. Be reasonable, Isane…Or at least use a little bit of common sense!"

Isane looked as if she was going to protest, but she stopped and seemed to ponder the idea.

"As to your sister…none of that surprises me, and not in the least. And before you get your fur ruffled about it let me tell you that she is another one that I could do bodily harm to. I have _always_ thought her stupidly insensitive and down-right idiotic, and all this just proves my opinion's validity. I myself would have just left her to rot. It would have been what she deserved. It certainly would have taught her a lesson or two."

Isane narrowed her eye. "She is my _sister_, Mayuri. She is my f_amily_, and for good or bad. I will _always_ stand by her," Isane said tightly.

Mayuri shrugged. "That may be, but at least now you have _me_ to try and steer things in the right direction. Or at least adequately threaten."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't think twice about it," he said nodding. "Ukitake seems to be able to deal with her drunken stupidity well enough, but if it _ever_ spills into your life again…" He gave her a look that spoke volumes to what he might possibly do.

Mayuri took her chin rather harshly in his hand and glared down at her. "I am _very_ serious, Isane," he said chillingly, "I won't tolerate it."

Isane gulped and nodded.

Seemingly satisfied Mayuri moved so that he was flush against her in a sinuous way, and gave a brisk nod once at her acquiescence. "As to the barkeep that took advantage of a young girl's plight…_that_ I have yet to determine if there will be a follow-up or not. I am still contemplating the possibilities. Though it _was_ a long time ago it still irks me that he would seek to gain an unfair position not once but twice during a time of need. That is not wholly unacceptable…"

Mayuri looked off to the side as if contemplating various scenarios.

"But Mayuri, it really was all me. I initiated both contracts," Isane said quietly. "And it wasn't like he gave me the money for free."

He gave her a sharp, cutting look. "That is _not_ the point, Isane! What he did was baseborn and lacked any real sense of decency. Besides that, it thoroughly lacked any kind of ingenuity. I myself would have come up with something _much_ more interesting," he said with a raised brow.

For the first time Isane gave a hint of a smile. "Are you saying that you would have left my virginity intact?"

"Oh, absolutely not," he said quickly. "_Tha_t would certainly have been mine to plunder. No, unlike him I would have orchestrated something a bit more refined."

Isane smiled wryly and nodded. "Yes, I am sure that you would have. I shudder to think what that devious brain of yours would have come up with…"

Mayuri gave a very unrefined grunt and changed the subject. "Your father, is he still alive?"

Isane nodded and gave him a soft look. "Yes, and he is living much better now, thanks to Kiyone and myself. We send him money every month, and even send Shinigami in to buy from him. Of course they buy _for _us, but _he_ doesn't know that." Isane gave a pleased smile at their subterfuge.

Mayuri stopped himself from rolling his eyes, but he did place that interesting piece of information in the back of his head for a later but not so far away date. He would certainly go to visit her father if for no other reason than for pure curiosity. He was interested to see what sort of man helped to give rise to the Kotetsu sisters.

As he absently petted and stroked Isane he thought about what she had told him. _Bah_- that wasn't anything to be ashamed of! He had committed _much_ worse atrocities. Hers paled in comparison, but then again to her she probably was the greatest sinner. What a silly girl. No, she did _exactly_ what he would have predicted. It was just _so_ Isane…To offer herself up as a sacrifice not once but twice, and to hold no grudges was just like her.

Her sister however…The younger Kotetsu sister was an idiot on a good day. He didn't care what Isane said. Kiyone was feeble minded and without a shred of common sense. People pandered to her, and that included her own squad as well. She _had_ to have known that Isane had done _something_ to get her out of her debacle. There was _no way_ that she couldn't have known. However, there was nothing that he could really do about it. His hands were tied and that frustrated and galled him to no end. He wouldn't be able to do a thing without Isane finding out, and when she did there would be Hell to pay, or at least a minor inconvenience.

Well, he wasn't the most devious for a reason. He _would_ find a way, and it would be subtle, sneaky, and wholly underhanded. Just because it was all in the past didn't mean that penance couldn't be paid. Where there was a will there was a way, and he had a will made of iron. He also had the brains to back it up so that there would be nothing to tie him to it.

Looking down at Isane he saw that her eyes had closed and a dreamy expression was on her face at what his hands were doing. That was good. He didn't like to see her so beaten down. He hoped that in some small way she had maybe seen that what had happened couldn't have happened any other way, and that maybe, _just maybe_ it had all been for the better. He did admire her ingenuity. Though he wouldn't have done what she had done she did at least stick to her convictions.

Sliding his hands down the front of her top to firmly cup a breast he waited until her eyes opened and she looked him in the face. It took her a few minutes because she squirmed deliciously underneath him for a moment or two before looking at him expectantly.

"Isane, I do believe that you said that you would like to go to the Living World and visit one of their nurseries?"

Isane's eyes became bright with expectation and no small amount of greed.

"_Oh, yes_! But, Mayuri…that was only if I won our bet…" She looked suddenly hesitant and slightly crestfallen. "But we didn't go through with it, and so everything is null and void."

Leaning down he nipped playfully at her neck, and causing her to squeal in such a way that his pulse quickened.

"Hmm, yes…but I think that in a roundabout way you _did_ win. Why don't we call it quits, and say that we both won, if you will. _However_," he said with an extremely serious expression, "that does _not_ mean that I will in anyway pay through the nose. I expect my funds to be used judiciously, and by that I mean-"

"Oh, Mayuri!" Isane gave an excited squeal, and struggled to sit up, and in doing so dislodged him. His hand popped out of her top, and leaving her semi-bare. "I know _exactly_ what I want to buy! I really _do_ have a list of plants and flowers that I want!"

Mayuri closed his eyes briefly as if trying to steady himself. "Of that I have no doubt, Isane. But be that as it may you are _not_ listening to a word that I am saying, are you?"

Isane smiled indulgently and bussed him on the nose with her own. "No, not really."

Leaning on an elbow he tapped his long nail on her hip. "Isane…_Don't_ take advantage of my momentary good will and loss of reason. You know as well as anyone how quickly it can be withdrawn…"

Pulling him toward her by the front of his shirt she grinned evilly at him. A shiver went down his spine.

"You truly are a tolerant and merciful squeeze, Mayuri. I would _never_ do such a thing," she said with a look in her eyes that bespoke that indeed she _would_ do such a thing.

Mayuri gave an unamused snort and shook his head. Pulling her back so that she was once again trapped beneath him he couldn't _help _but gaze down in a fond way. She had once likened his mind to being like a puzzle box, but in truth she was _much_ more of a puzzle then he could ever be. Isane certainly was not as she appeared, and that made her all the more attractive to him.

It also made him all the more possessive of her. There was _no way_ that he was going to let someone usurp his standing with her. Not only was she proving to be highly amusing and entertaining, but the more he learned about her the more that he couldn't help but be drawn in. She was just too enticing a mystery. But besides all that there was that _other thing_ that he couldn't forget.

The fact that he had said _those words_ to her, and meant them. That meant that he was on a very different standing then if he had been merely one of her friends. It meant that he had a _responsibility_ to her. A responsibility to make sure that all loose ends were tied up, and that _nothing_ would come back to haunt her. Or them. Of course if something came back to snatch Kiyone he wouldn't have a problem with that, but he doubted that he could find such a goddess of mercy.

"Mayuri, what are you scheming?" Isane gave Mayuri a jaundiced eye as she flicked the end of his nose.

Biting her finger hard enough to cause her to give a little yelp he smiled innocently down at her. "What makes you think that I am scheming anything?"

Isane rolled her eyes as she simultaneously rolled her hips. She smirked at the clearly outraged yet lustful look that he gave her. "Honestly, Mayuri…if you don't think that I know you by now…I can see the wheels turning and the smoke is billowing out your ears. The fire is stoked."

He gave her a snort and latched firmly onto the tender spot behind an ear that he knew always distracted her. Mayuri never ceased to be amazed at how easily he could distract her. She fell for it every time. Soon though he too was distracted as the moans that she gave from what he did to her circled back to ensnare him. All thoughts of the Kotetsu family except for the one writhing beneath him fell quickly to the wayside. He would have time enough in the near future to fully delve into their past. Right now he was only concerned in the present.

Of course, the only future that caused him any _real_ form of trepidation was the one in which Isane would try and fleece him for everything that he was worth. He would have to make sure that he put up a good enough fight to make it look good.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **I don't know about any of you, but the hot weather here in the Northeast is stifling…I am so _not_ a Summer Bunny…So if anything is really terribly off I blame the weather. I just need to eject it from my hard drive.

Thank you one and all for all the hits, fav's, emails, and PMs. You are much more than I deserve.

* * *

**A daughter is a gift of love**

Unknown

Mayuri casually walked the streets of the Rukongai. He had contained his curiosity for exactly twenty-four hours about Isane's family, and then it had just gotten the better of him. He had tried to start a few experiments, but he could never quite stay focused. Projects didn't flow as they normally would have, and his attention span was grossly negligent. He knew that unless he purged himself from this inquisitiveness he would _never_ get any real work done. So after gently asking Isane a few questions (and as she had been drifting off to sleep and in a state where she was at her most unknowingly receptive frame of mind to such questions) he easily found out _exactly_ where her father resided. Mayuri walked purposefully to her father's abode, and as he did he mulled over in his mind exactly what he would do once he got there.

What would he do? He certainly wouldn't loiter about like a thief scanning his next potential mark, but would he go to the door and actually introduce himself? He dressed without his make-up or his Captain's haori, but he did carry Ashisogi Jizo with him. He only felt truly naked when his zanpakutou was not on his person. Even if Ashisogi Jizo was resting nearby he still felt incomplete for some reason. Besides, Ashisogi Jizo was just as interested as he was. Like his master Ashisogi Jizo was a curious creature, and mysteries-no matter how small or large- were things that needed to be investigated. And Isane's father was certainly a delightful mystery that needed looking into if there ever was one.

But back to what he would do…

_**Mayuri-sama should introduce himself**_, came Ashisogi Jizo's voice as it cut through his thoughts.

"Yes, I most probably will. I see no real reason not to. I cannot help but wonder what he is like. Seeing that Kiyone and Isane -to an extent- are both very open and straight forward I must assume that their father is also as such. Of course, it is yet to be seen if he is amusingly gregarious like Isane or obnoxiously stupid like Kiyone. For his sake I am hoping that he is like Isane…"

Mayuri stopped in his tracks and placed his hand on Ashisogi Jizo's hilt. Staring down at the sword he furrowed his eye brows.

"Ashisogi Jizo, you have not said anything about this to Itegumo by any chance, have you?"

There was silence for a moment, and Mayuri got the distinct impression that Ashisogi Jizo was not pleased with him.

_**No, Mayuri-sama, I have not. Though I knew better not to say anything that does not mean that I won't. I do not like to deceive Itegumo, and neither should you with Isane-chan.**_

Mayuri gave a sneer that caused a few passing people to give him a wide berth. No one was going to question a man that seemed to be talking to thin air. Besides that he didn't quite look mentally sane.

"I am in no way _deceiving_ Isane! I am merely following up on a few inquires that I have. Besides, it isn't like I was in any way _not_ going to tell her. _Obviously _this is not something that I could keep a secret from her. _Of course_ I will mention that I paid her father a visit. Although it just might not be right away. I do have many other things to take care of, you know…Priorities, Ashisogi Jizo?"

_**I could tell Itegumo now and save you the bother,**_ came the sly remark.

"_Absolutely not_! It isn't your place to say anything to anyone. If I recall correctly- and I do, of course- you are just as interested as I am about meeting Isane's father. This could end up being very enjoyable…"

_**Just as long as you tell them…**_

"Yes, yes…! How bothersome you can be at times!"

Mayuri continued on with his ambulation, and soon found himself down a quiet side street filled with shops of a lesser quality than those found in the lower districts if not just the vicinity's main street. Small shops with mediocre quality wares that had few people coming or going among them. Stopping in front of one he looked with slight disinterest at the clay items found in the window.

They were -to be polite- barely interesting. All the pieces were slightly off as if the person creating them had no real eye for beauty if not art. Bowls and cups were all slightly off-kilter in one fashion or another. Not enough to notice at first, but the more time spent looking at them the more blemishes could be seen. Handles were not entirely straight, or thickness was not uniformed, or even a combination of the two. As to the color schemes? _Positively wretched_!

"Well, _no wonder_ Isane said that he didn't make much money from his craft. I am surprised that he could make any at all…" Mayuri said under his breath.

_**Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,**_ Ashisogi Jizo said primly_**. And besides, please keep in mind that this is Isa-chan's father…**_

Mayuri rolled his eyes at what he considered an over-used and trite cliché. Taking a deep breath he entered the store and stopped just inside the curtain. His bland look slowly transformed into one of high interest.

A middle aged man of no real description stood at a table looking at a pot with a horrified and open mouthed young woman who just happened to be Kiyone. Considering the horrendousness of the pot Mayuri was amused to see that it wasn't for the article that Kiyone was speechless at, but rather it was because of him. As her face turned white Mayuri's smile curled with evil delight. It appeared that fortune was with him today. If he was to stay in the vein of using over-used and trite clichés then his only response to his great providence was that he was about to kill two birds with one stone. He couldn't believe how nicely things were laid out before him. All Kiyone could do was stutter and place herself boldly in front of her father as if to protect him from an imminent threat. She had a look on her face that was both wary and unsure. He knew that she wanted to question his appearance, but the fact of who he was stilled her tongue. Or, for at least the moment. He knew that her lack of control was now in his estimation: legendary.

Mayuri turned his attention towards Isane's father, and he was intrigued by what he saw. Isane's father was a plain and ordinary looking man. He seemed like the salt of the earth type. There was an open honesty about his face that had been clearly passed on to his eldest daughter. Isane also had his stormy grey eyes. They were wide open and with no pretension. The man's smile shone brightly across his whole face, and even a small bit of amusement at his youngest daughter's reaction to their guest.

Moving around Kiyone with a fond pat to her shoulder he walked up to Mayuri and bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, kind sir! How are you? Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Mayuri tried his best to mirror that smile and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know. _Is_ there anything that you can do for me?"

Isane's father laughed lightly and gave Mayuri a genuine smile. "I like a man with a sense of humor! So few people these days just don't know how to have fun with everyday, common events."

Mayuri's smiled benignly, but his eyes slide over to meet Kiyone's with a tempered malignancy. He raised a brow ever so slightly as if daring her to prove her father wrong.

Kiyone gave a visible gulp, and kept her silence.

"So, kind Sir, what can I interest you in?"

Mayuri kept his smile in place as he moved around the man. Walking around the shop with his hands folded behind his back he seemed to be innocently perusing the shop. But he wasn't. Instead he was figuring out exactly how he wanted things to play out. Or rather, how _Isane_ would want things to play out. She _must_ have known after telling him that story that he would _eventually_ find his way here. It only made sense. She spared very little details in the telling of her tale, so _of course_ she had to have known that he would have investigated it in one form or another. Most probably she _wanted_ him to be here, and just couldn't find the right words to ask him for some reason.

Apparently he was doing a lover's duty. Then so be it, and far be it from him to not give Isane what she needed.

With that in mind Mayuri turned and walked amiably back toward Isane's father, and who behind him was the ever-distrustful Kiyone. Mayuri folded his hands in his sleeves and looked about with apparent interest.

"Well, I must say that you have an _interesting _inventory here," Mayuri said looking about. "You are a potter, are you not?"

"Why yes! Yes, indeed, and this here is my shop," the man said with simple pride, and not taking Mayuri's question as rhetorically as it was intended.

Mayuri gave a solemn nod and hummed lightly. He proceeded to offer bland chit-chat for a few moments as if he was actually interested in knowing the mundane and minuscule details of the man's life. In return Kiyone's father gladly and openly answered all questions posed to him. He didn't try and sell Mayuri anything, and in fact instead offered the man some light refreshment of an inferior grade tea that he had brewing for such occasions.

It was swiftly becoming more than Kiyone could bear because as the moments and the small talk lengthened her temper shortened. Her face became red and her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. Suddenly her ill temper burst like a weak damn.

"Oh, for all that is Holy! Captain, _please_! Please _do not_ stand there and try and pretend that you give a shit!"

Kiyone took her place before her father once again and stared up at the mildly surprised Mayuri.

Before any more could be said Kiyone's father placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave a low, soothing sound. When she failed to respond he squeezed hard enough to cause a slight grimace of distaste and a baleful glance at her progenitor.

"_Kiyone_," he said lowly, "please _do not_ harass my guest."

Mayuri raised an eye brow at the use of the word 'guest' rather than 'customer'.

"_But father_! He is _not_ a guest! He is –"

"_Obviously_ a _Captain_ of the Gotei, and you my dear are _not_. So, with that in mind please extend to him the courtesy that he deserves," he said firmly.

Turning back to Mayuri he gave an apologetic bow. "Please excuse my daughter's behavior, Captain. Sometimes she can get a little…_feisty_…"

Mayuri thought that _feisty_ was _no_t a word that he would use to describe Kiyone, and by any stretch of the imagination. Instead of commenting on the subject of his daughter Mayuri's eyes brightened with heightened curiosity at the man's perception of himself. "How is it exactly that you can tell that I am a Captain?"

The man smiled widely and chuckled. "I know _exactly_ who you are, Captain Kurotsuchi. My daughter Isane speaks of you constantly."

There was silence in the room as Kiyone's mouth dropped open, and Mayuri seemed momentarily startled.

"Does she now," he said finding his voice. "I must say that now I am _extremely_ curious..."

"Please, Captain, why don't we go out back and have some tea? We can talk in relative comfort that way. Oh, Kiyone," he said turning to his daughter as he ushered Mayuri before him, "would you mind making us some of that special, citrus tea that I have? What I have already brewed isn't really to my taste".

Mayuri caught a glimpse of Kiyone's reddened face as she went to do her father's bidding. Over the older man's shoulder he couldn't help but give Kiyone a smug grin as she glared daggers at him.

Out back was a small but neat garden area, and it was to a long bench under a shaded tree that the man led him. Sitting down heavily he placed his hands on his thighs and looked at Mayuri with interest.

"First off let me introduce myself. I am Kotetsu Kenichi, but all my friend's call me Ichi. So _please do_ as well."

"I am Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve, but everyone just calls me Captain Kurotsuchi," Mayuri said with a grin.

Ichi nodded as if that was understandably acceptable.

"Captain, as I said before my daughter talks of you quite fondly, and I feel that I almost know you already. She is quite taken with you." The older man smiled happily and looked Mayuri up and down unabashedly. "I am _so glad_ that you have _finally_ decided to pay me a visit."

Mayuri raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, my laxness in manners is _entirely_ your daughter's fault. It isn't until recently that she has even mentioned you. When she did I knew that _right away_ I had to come and introduce myself. My upbringing demanded it," he said demurely.

Ichi nodded as if yet again he understood fully what was being said to him. "Yes, my Isane is a guarded one- I'll give her that. She keeps things close to her vest, and her heart," Ichi said with a sudden, sharp gleam.

The look was gone as quickly as it had arrived. In it Mayuri saw a glimpse of deeper emotions hidden underneath the surface of the normally benign and friendly demeanor. The man might be amiable, but it was apparent that he wasn't entirely clueless. Just like his daughter.

"So you knew who I was the minute I walked in, did you?"

Ichi nodded and gave Mayuri a warm smile. "Yes, the moment that you walked in. Even without all your Captain's _trappings_ I knew who you were. Like I said, my daughter has told me _everything _about you."

Mayuri narrowed his gaze and looked off to the side. He couldn't help but wonder with a certain amount of greediness (and no small amount of trepidation) _precisely_ what she had told him. He knew for a fact that no matter how close they seemed (or Ichi thought they were) there were a few things that she _hadn't_ told him. There were things that only he knew as her lover. Yet the man seemed much smarter than he looked…

His inner musings were cut short as Kiyone came to give them their tea. She had a sullen look on her face, and with begrudging actions she poured them both a cup of the fragrant tea. With a certain amount of force she gave Mayuri his cup of tea, and which he rewarded her with a saccharine smile. Grumbling petulantly she then turned and gave her father some tea with a much more noticeable amount of respect. Mayuri couldn't help but grin widely at her predicament.

Kiyone started to make room for herself but before she could get entirely comfortable Ichi looked at his daughter pointedly.

Kiyone took a deep breath and held it.

Ichi shook his head and smiled understandably at his youngest daughter.

"Please, Kiyo-chan, I would like to speak to Captain Kurotsuchi in private if you don't mind? I am sorry that this is cutting into our visiting time together, but you do understand, don't you?"

Kiyone's eyes became large and her face fell. Large tears welled up as she stuttered a few excuses.

"_But father_…! I think that it might be best if I _stayed_ here with you just in case…"

Kiyone looked balefully at Mayuri and then pitifully at her father.

Ichi patted her knee comfortingly and shook his head. "Oh, Kiyo-chan, there is no need for anything like that! _How silly_! And how _insulting_ to our guest! _For shame_, Kiyo-chan…"

Mayuri couldn't help but laugh out loud. Kiyone looked mad enough to spit nails. She was in a position that she entirely deserved, and he hoped that she would now have to go back to her division with her tail between her legs and continually wondering what he was going to say or do. His unpredictability had never really affected her before, but now… Now he was in a position where they both knew that he could do some _real damage_ if he wanted to. She also believed him to be cruel (and not that he would exactly deny the accusation, but honestly …) and as a dutiful daughter she was in her mind trying to protect her father from it all.

How ridiculous! As if he would even consider moving against Isane's father. The man had done nothing to deserve such attention- that he knew about. Now, should he find out something that didn't agree with him then that would be another story. Every man for himself as the saying went. But nothing that Isane had told him or that he had gleamed so far indicated anything of the sort. Besides, he rather liked the old man. There was so much of his eldest daughter in him that he couldn't help but find it amusing in more ways than one. He wondered if Ichi was as easily manipulated as his daughter was.

Ichi watched Kiyone stomp inelegantly off (and he never thought for a moment that she was actually going to leave, but rather stay hidden inside the shop), and turned to his guest. With a smile he nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"So, Captain Kurotsuchi, what may I _really_ owe this pleasure to?"

Mayuri cocked his head to the side and raised a brow speculatively. "What makes you think that this visit is anything but a social call?"

Ichi gave Mayuri a patiently benign smile. "I do not think that you are the type of man to pay anyone a _social_ call- Except Isa-chan, that is. You seem like the type who is not so normally inclined."

Mayuri grinned widely and gave a low laugh. "No, that I am not, but yes I do with Isane."

Ichi nodded and took a sip of tea. He looked Mayuri up and down, and gave a pleased smile at what he seemed to find. The man sitting next to him was not in any way classically handsome. He had scars traversing his face and there was something lurking in his eyes that Ichi just couldn't place. He wasn't a worldly man by any means, but neither was he totally ignorant. He dealt with enough people through his business to have come across many different types. But this man was _different_ somehow, and stood alone in his own category. Somehow _this _Captain of the Gotei was not only cut from a different kind of cloth than Ichi usually dealt with, but he thought most probably from his peers as well.

Kiyone's Captain he was very familiar with. Captain Ukitake was a kind and mild mannered sort of man. That didn't mean however that he couldn't be stern when need be. He would _have_ to be to deal with Kiyone on a regular basis. His effervescent youngest daughter could at times be a handful, and he wouldn't be surprised to hear that occasionally she needed to be reined in. Ichi knew that he probably should have done more of it when she had been younger, but her love of life and of her family was something that he had a hard time suppressing.

Isane, on the other hand, needed more encouragement. She had always been serious and studious, and at an early age she had taken on the adult responsibilities of caring for a family. There were many times when she had chosen work over frivolity, and like his negligence in trying to pull Kiyone in he had failed to push Isane outward.

But looking at this man he thought that this Captain might be picking up where he had failed. Captain Kurotsuchi did not in any way seem light hearted or trivial. There was nothing but a serious intent about the younger man. Rather, he seemed more pragmatic in his way of thinking in that he knew that maybe not everything or everyone required his immediate attention. He appeared to be a man that could easily and quickly take stock of a situation and determine the correct course of action or inaction. There was also a sense of humor that lurked deep within the man that was hard to ignore. Giving his official title as an introduction had been meant as a jest. Ichi knew that he could most probably get away with calling the man Mayuri and not have any offense taken. But he had respect for the Captain, and because of that he would give him the respect that he deserved.

After all, the man was looking out for his eldest daughter, and that meant a lot to Ichi.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I would like to thank you if I may."

Mayuri raised a brow and tapped his cup with his one, long nail. "Oh? Whatever for? I do not recall having done anything for you. So what _exactly_ have I done to garner any such a thing?"

"Why, for taking care of my daughter, of course," Ichi said quietly.

Probably for the first time ever in his life Mayuri flushed slightly. It wasn't a full-blown blush, but even the scant amount was clearly seen over his pale skin. Recovering as elegantly as he could he shrugged nonchalantly and looked away with a seemingly bored expression.

"Your daughter is quite adept at taking care of herself. She needs no such infantile attention from me." Looking back at Ichi his golden eyes bored holes into the other man. "Your daughter Isane is a Gotei Thirteen Lieutenant. Your _other_ daughter may need such supervision, but your eldest is more than competent, I assure you."

Mayuri's voice was lightly laced with disdain, but his eyes quickly opened wide in surprise at the response of soft laughter from the other man.

"Yes," Ichi said nodding and taking a sip of his tea, "Kiyone certainly does. Luckily she has been placed with an understanding commanding officer."

"Or an inept one," Mayuri mumbled.

If Ichi heard this he made no comment.

"I understand from my daughters that you yourself have a daughter as well," Ichi said changing the subject. "She and Isane are good friends, are they not?"

Mayuri visibly stiffened. "I _do_ have a…_daughter_, you could say."

Ichi saw that the subject was obviously an uncomfortable one, and thinking that the Captain and his daughter were somehow inharmonious together his heart automatically went out to the man. He himself could not bear the thought of not having a close and loving relationship with his own.

"Having a daughter is a great gift, Captain Kurotsuchi. My own two children have been the greatest comfort and my greatest pride and joy in my life. They each bring me happiness in their own, unique ways. Even though we don't see each other as much as we used to or as much as I would like they are still precious to me."

Ichi looked over at Mayuri and saw nothing but mild curiosity from what he had said. He could also see a small amount of tightness around the man's mouth. Ichi felt something clench around his heart. He knew that he was being intrusive, and that was something as far from what he wanted, but to see someone in so much pain was too much for him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," he started to say, but was cut off sharply by Mayuri.

"Please do not think that in any way my relationship with my daughter is _substandard_. I get along _very well_ with Nemu. Not only am I her father, but I am also her commanding officer."

Ichi's face lit up. "How wonderful! So you get to spend _quality time_ with your daughter-how lucky for you!"

Mayuri put his cup down, and crossing his arms over his chest he looked at Ichi with no apology in his eyes. "My time spent with my daughter is strictly in a _professional_ arena. We _do not_ have Father-Daughter Outings or partake in any of the more _mundane_ activities that you might think. My relationship with my daughter is _exactly_ as I designed it_- and her_- to be."

Ichi looked at Mayuri with a blank face that slowly turned to one of confusion.

"I _purposefully created_ Nemu," Mayuri said by explanation.

Ichi blushed and scratched his nose. "Well, it might not have been _on purpose_, but I did too with my girls…"

Mayuri shook his head and leaned forward with a sly smile on his face. "No, I think that you are missing my point. I created Nemu _in my lab_…"

Ichi blinked once, and then twice. "Not really romantic, to be sure, but each to his own," he said shrugging. "Isane and Kiyone were both conceived here," he said waiving at the home behind them.

Mayuri gave a delicate shudder at the thought. "No, Kotetsu Kenichi, I meant to say that Nemu was a planned _experiment_ of mine in which I manufactured her myself from scratch."

Ichi was quiet again for a moment. "Do you mean to say that you put her together like…like a jigsaw puzzle?" He looked at Mayuri as if not grasping the concept.

"Ichi…did your daughter ever explain to you _exactly_ what I do or what I am in charge of?"

"She said that you were the Captain of the Twelfth, and something about a Shinigami Research…_oh_…I _get it_ now! She was conceived via some form of _insemination_!"

Ichi looked proud that he knew about artificial insemination.

Mayuri closed his eyes and shook his head. "_No,_" he said opening them again and exhibiting patience beyond what he knew that he was capable of. "Nemu is an artificial entity. She does carry much of my genetic makeup, but in fact is something very complicated."

"So, she isn't real?"

"No, she is _very_ real. She just happens to have near-perfect design."

Ichi was quiet again.

"I don't rightly understand the concept of what you are saying, but can I at least say that in the end, and no matter what you may have done to beget her she is in essence _still _your daughter?"

Mayuri shrugged and nodded.

"Well! You _still_ must be proud of her!"

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders. "Being proud of her is neither here nor there. She does what she was built to do. She follows orders and does what is needed to be done."

Ichi was silent yet again, but this time he gazed at Mayuri with a sadly confused look. "I am sorry to hear that, Captain. How _sad _you must feel…"

Mayuri gave a bark of laughter. "What ever for? I did not create her for companionship. In fact, I never thought that I would really need such a thing until I met Isane," he said simply.

Ichi shook his head and turned to look back at his garden. He didn't know what to rightly say. For a parent to have a child with no close ties to each other was a sad mystery to him.

"My daughters, and no matter their faults, are dear to me. I feel blessed by their presence," he said softly. "How I would have gotten along all these years without them is beyond me."

Turning back to Mayuri he couldn't help but smile forlornly at the man. "Don't you _miss _having a relationship with your child?"

"I do not miss what was never there," Mayuri said evenly. "Her purpose was _never_ as a companion."

"But when you _look_ at her and see yourself _in_ her don't you _ever_ wonder?"

Mayuri opened his mouth to answer but shut it without uttering a word. He _never_ looked at Nemu in such a light. Even though he did use some of his own fluids and genetic makeup to construct Nemu he never once gave a thought as to what physical features of his she might have. To be honest they shared very little if anything. Neither had the same eye color, skin tone, or even personality. He didn't even think that they had the same taste in literature or academics. Did Nemu even _have_ any interests beyond serving him as faithfully as possible? If they were to be analyzed together by a stranger they would most probably never be considered father and daughter.

So why was that? From the very beginning he had made it known that Nemu was _his_ daughter. So if that was the case why didn't he give her any of his own physical or personality traits? Why didn't he give her even a small, unimportant feature such as his own hair or eye color to _truly_ mark her as his own?

Looking over at Isane's father he could easily see what his progeny had perpetuated from his own genetics. Isane certainly had her father's eyes. The wide open expression and stormy color could be easily traced back to this man. The mobile facial expressions he passed on to both women, and his blonde hair was clearly something that he gave only to Kiyone. The fact that Ichi was easily open with his thoughts was yet another trait handed straight to his daughters. Though he wasn't as abrasive as Kiyone nor as hesitant as Isane he could still see the man's mark on them none the less.

"That is an interesting question and concept, Ichi. And one that I do not have an answer for at this time," Mayuri said bemusedly.

"Daughters are a gift that should not be squandered, Captain. Children in general are a gift from the Gods. Yes, they can also be a nuisance at times," he said with a sly expression over his shoulder and back at the house, "but over-all I wouldn't trade them for the world."

It was now Mayuri's turn to be silently contemplative for a moment. "I will say that Isane is in no way squandered. A handful to be sure, but a nuisance? _Never_."

Ichi smiled and nodded. "That is good to hear, Captain. She is a jewel, as is her sister as well, and no matter how some may view her."

Mayuri poured Ichi another cup of tea and waited for the man to take a sip before changing the subject.

"You are very fortunate to have not one, but two daughters as a part of the Gotei. How hard that must have been for you to get them into the Academy," he said blandly.

Ichi nodded. "Yes, it wasn't easy. I sold a few personal effects as well as most of my stock at a reduced rate. I also took out a small loan, but that was nothing. No sacrifice for me was ever too great for them."

Ichi suddenly looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I also know that Isane sold some of her own personal items, and I am sure at a great loss. We never spoke about it, but I knew that somehow, _someway_ she sacrificed more than was necessary in order to help meet the required fee."

Mayuri looked at the man and kept silent. It was clearly evident that he had _no idea_ what his eldest had _actually_ sold, and at a great mental loss to her. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something, but for some reason he held back. He didn't think that Ichi would be able to handle or even stomach the truth. For the first time ever the caustic remark that sat on his tongue stayed there. As much as he was a man who sought the truth he did not think that in this instance it would do anyone any good.

It certainly wouldn't endear him to Isane if he let any of the truth be known, he thought wryly to himself. Of that he was most certain of. The wondrous canoodling sessions would come to a screeching halt, and with no end in sight. He would also have to endure berating from Ashisogi Jizo in one form or another as well. His zanpakutou would most probably be more than slightly miffed at him when all was said and done.

Quickly changing course he tried to think about what he would do now. It wasn't that he purposefully came to say anything to Isane's father about what might have happened, but instead to send out small, hesitant feelers for information. His curiosity had been piqued, but now? Now it had all turned into a bust. With a heavy sigh he drank his tea in silence. He could hear Kiyone breathing heavily and trying to stay quietly hidden in the shadows, but it wasn't working, and it did nothing but start to annoy him. He had a perfect opportunity to give a warning to her, but now that he was here he thought that he would wait for a more opportune time. At least they were on to each other and that might be warning enough for the woman. He didn't think though that she had it in her to play chicken with him. Of course, he never played chicken in the first place in that he much preferred to just bowl people over without even a second thought. Fewer complications that way.

"You are thinking about my eldest daughter," Ichi said smiling.

Mayuri gave the other man a smart smile. He _had_ been thinking about one of his daughters, but just not the daughter that he had thought. He raised an eye brow silently.

"I can tell," Ichi said nodding. "You have a devious smile on your face."

Mayuri shrugged. Oh, Isane would have surely smacked him if she had been there. _She _wouldn't have been so deceived.

"According to your eldest daughter I _always_ have a devious smile on my face," Mayuri said laconically. And according to his youngest daughter he just _was _devious, but he kept that silently to himself.

Smiling openly at the younger man Ichi chuckled lightly. "One that I am sure that she appreciates, to be sure."

Ichi took another sip of his tea and went back to openly perusing the man next to him. He _really_ _liked_ this man that Isane had fallen in love with. Oh, Isane hadn't come out and actually _told_ him that she was in love with him, but she had to be for the Captain to come here unbidden. Besides, a father _just knew _these kinds of things_. _ Isane also most probably had no idea that Captain Kurotsuchi was even here. And if he knew his youngest daughter as he did Kiyone would be sure to tell her sister as soon as she got back to her division. It was also obvious to him that for some reason Kiyone did not like Captain Kurotsuchi very much- if at all. Ichi could tell that Kiyone was simultaneously both afraid and not impressed with him. He could also probably understand why.

Kiyone spoke constantly of the people in the Gotei Thirteen. Ichi thought that he almost knew them as well as his own, close friends. He had even had the pleasure to meet quite a few as they would occasionally stop by and purchase something or another. He also had on more than one occasion had the pleasure of meeting both their Captains. When they would stop by there was always a stir in the neighborhood. Of course, they wore the trappings of their rank so they were hard not to miss or wonder who they were. _This_ man, however, wore nothing save the oddly shaped katana. He even didn't wear the painted face that both girls said that he habitually sported. Captain Kurotsuchi also didn't seem as demented as Kiyone made him out to be. In fact, he rather enjoyed being around him and he hoped that the man felt the same way about him. Captain Kurotsuchi was a stimulating conversationalist to say the least. Ichi thought that like any young suitor the Captain was on his best behavior before his intended's father, but even that probably wasn't the full truth. Neither did that bother him. Ichi rather thought that this Captain was a man who would only be on his best behavior when and if the fancy struck him. He couldn't even picture him being on his best behavior around Isane. No matter how much he was enamored with his daughter he could still imagine a certain amount of obstinacy and disregard.

"So, have you come to a decision about me, Kotetsu? Or will you need to ruminate and possibly investigate a bit longer? If you would like I could give a list of personal references, but I am not sure exactly _what kind_ of answers you may get," he said thoughtfully. "You might not like what you hear…"

"_Oh_?"

Ichi looked intrigued, and for some reason that amused Mayuri. Once again he could see where his daughter got her abnormal and erratic behavior from.

Ichi leaned forward imperceptibly and with a gleam in his eyes. "_Like what_?"

Raising an eye brow Mayuri decided to indulge him. "Well, I am _not_ a nice man. I think that most people would agree to that."

Ichi shrugged his shoulders as if not impressed. "A person can't be the Bluebird of Happiness all the time. Must get tiresome after a while, don't you think?"

"I have _very little_ patience," Mayuri said with a false scowl and playing along.

"Neither do either of my daughters. It is a family trait," Ichi said nodding his head as if he was the source of it.

"Isane has patience to a fault," Mayuri snapped quickly. "If anything she is _too_ patient."

It was now Ichi's turn to give an enigmatic smile that had a slight edge to it. "You don't know Isa-chan as well as you thought, now do you?"

Mayuri's scowl was now for real. "_I beg your pardon_…"

"Freely given," Ichi said waiving his hand blithely in the air. "Please continue."

"Certainly like your daughter," he mumbled darkly under his breath, and with narrowed eyes.

"Why thank you, Captain," Ichi said smiling.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. He glared at Ichi as he put his cup down. "I take no prisoners and offer no absolutions. _I am unforgiving_."

"Only what I would expect from a Gotei Captain," Ichi said nodding approvingly. "That is why we are all so safe and sound in our beds at night I would reckon." He looked pleased and proud of the fact.

Mayuri gave a groan and covered his face with a hand. "You certainly are so like your daughter," he conceded wearily. "You sound utterly taken in by it all."

"If you are going to do something then you should do it with everything you have and all of your heart."

Mayuri looked up sharply and eyed Ichi with sudden interest. "The convoluted pathways of your mental meanderings as well as your inability to make any sense simply astound me. What a prominent piece of genetic material that has been perpetuated! Were both of your own parents so inclined, or only one? How about your grandparents? Has anyone in your family ever been committed by any chance?"

"Well, let me see…" Ichi said scratching his chin and looking off to the side thoughtfully, "both my parents were _very_ carefree and easy going, and as to being committed? Well, I did hear _rumors_ as a child that _somewhere_ on my father's side there was _someone_ that had discreetly disappeared after exposing himself to the neighbors one too many times…" Ichi shrugged and took a sip of tea as if stymied.

Mayuri perked up at hearing this little bit of news. So his _Isa-chan_ had _sexual deviancy_ running through her veins? That explained a lot. It was also an added bonus in their relationship that could be used entirely to his advantage…

"And in regards to your earlier statement? There is _nothing_ convoluted or confusing about my way of thinking, Captain. I just believe that tackling things head on and with honesty is the best way," Ichi said shaking his head and smiling. "I am _surprised_ at you, Captain. I would have thought that someone like yourself would have been a bit more understanding."

Mayuri eyed Ichi sharply.

"I am very sorry to see how jaded and cynical you are, Captain Kurotsuchi. I know now that my daughter Isane is the perfect companion for you. She is the one for you, of that I have no doubt in my mind. But before anything goes any further let me first lay a few rules down that as her father is my duty," he said suddenly changing his voice to match Mayuri's stare.

"My daughter-_both my daughters_-are precious to me. Yours may not be to you, but rest assured that mine are to me. So keep in the back of your head that should _anything untoward_ happen to _either of them_ I will use whatever means at my disposal to make sure that whoever is responsible is dealt with _appropriately_. And please remember that you are _not_ the only Gotei Captain that I know… Captains Unohana and Ukitake are _very_ fond of me," he said smugly.

Mayuri's eyes widened so that they looked like golden saucers.

Ichi raised an eye brow and took a calm sip of tea.

Mayuri could feel his whole body begin to shake with barely suppressed rage. He was _astounded_ to see that the bumbling, jovial, happy-go-lucky persona had been shed as easily as a lepidoptera's chrysalis. What now sat in front of him was not some beautiful creature, but instead a perverted form of the delicate and seemingly harmless one that it imitated. It had used its good humor as a form of camouflage to fool him. _Fool him_, and of all people! Mayuri stewed in anger. His hand griped the cup so tightly that it suddenly cracked and spilled the remaining tea all across his lap, but if he was aware of the occurrence he gave no show of it. A snarl slowly started to spread across his mouth. Simultaneously his appreciation of the man slowly started to grow, and against his better judgment. Nothing in this man's countenance had given _any_ indication that _this_ was what he was _truly_ like. The placid mask of normalcy fell away to reveal a craftiness that Mayuri just couldn't help but appreciate. Buried deep inside was a sly predator that had no fear in baring its teeth and unsheathing its claws at him if provoked.

Just like his daughter, Isane.

Mayuri's mouth started to curl upwards at the corners in appreciation and a new-found respect. He _had _liked the man from the beginning, and he _still did_ deep down inside. But now he honestly _respected_ the man. Now he could do more than _see_ the family resemblance. Now he could _feel _it as well. Just like his daughter Kotetsu Kenichi was a well concealed and slumbering predator. A predator that had not only staked out his territory, but had _threatened_ him as well!

In the back of his head Mayuri could hear Ashisogi Jizo give a high, tinkling laugh. And right beside it was a softer, mellower but no less smug purring. It was obvious that not only had Ashisogi Jizo been listening (_spying_) on him, but he had a companion as well. No doubt Itegumo was also relaying the situation to her mistress as well.

No doubt Isane would _try_ and have her fun with him the next time that they met…Not that she would succeed in any way, shape, or form.

"Have I made myself _very clear_, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Mayuri's attention shot back to Ichi, and in a fluid move he stood up. Righting his clothing and taking Ashisogi Jizo in hand he looked down at the older man with a sardonic eye.

"I believe that you may address me as _Mayuri_, Kotetsu Kenichi."

Without further words Mayuri bowed, and showed himself out.

Putting back in place his cheerful and outgoing face Ichi nodded, and watched the unhurried gate of his departing guest with pleasure.

"You are welcome in my home anytime, _Mayuri_."


	39. Chapter 39

**A Rising Kite**

"_Don't be afraid of opposition. Remember, a kite rises against the wind, and not with it."_

Hamilton Mabie

* * *

_**The Fourth Division**_

Isane fumbled through her day the best she could. She was in a haze that was filled with zooming thoughts and constantly changing scenarios. Ever since Kiyone had shown up at her division last night ranting, raving, and madder than Isane had ever seen her Isane's stomach had been roiling like a mad sea of gastric acid. If she wasn't clutching at her stomach from the sharp pains or eating ant-acids like candy she was running to the bathroom to pee out all the chamomile tea that she had been drinking to try and calm it. In-between _all that_ she was doing her duty and taking care of those that she was assigned to. Right now she was counting down the hours, if not the minutes, to when she would be able to take some leave and visit her sister over at her division. Because in true Kiyone style she had come over, vented her frustrations, and after transferring all her fears to Isane had then left with a lighter heart and a smile on her face. That was when Isane had given up any hopes of getting any sleep and unsure as to what she should do next. There was almost too much to even contemplate.

Mayuri had gone to see her father. Whatever for? And the fact that Kiyone had to be there, and of all times just made her stomach (and heart) clench with fear. Not for her father of course, but rather for Kiyone. Mayuri _did not_ like Kiyone. Not in the least, and Isane knew him to be a man that could not (nor did not) forgive or forget very easily. Oh _why_ did she have to tell him about her and her sister? Was it _really_ so necessary that she had to share it? The past was the past, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. When Isane had asked Kiyone for _specifics_ her sister had been vague and even a bit dodgy. She had skirted around subject skittishly and instead had tried to twist and turn things away from the questions. She had even played the 'tear card', and like usual Isane had fallen for it. In the end all that she could get from Kiyone was that Mayuri had shown up at her father's shop and looking to question their father. Since Kiyone had been shoed away there was very little that the girl had _actually_ heard, but that didn't stop Kiyone from not seeing anything. Kiyone said that Mayuri had said _something _brusque to their father, and then walked away without ever turning back around.

When Isane had asked Itegumo what Ashisogi Jizo had said or thought about the whole incident Itegumo had seemed not very concerned. The snow cat had purred lightly and said that the conversation between the two men had been nothing out of the ordinary. But Isane knew better, because there was _nothing_ ordinary about Mayuri, and the man _always_ had an agenda about him. He never did anything without reason. So when she had pushed even harder to find more details Itegumo had gotten more than slightly annoyed and folding her ears back and turning her back to her wielder had remained felinely aloof. No matter how much Isane tried to cajole or even bribe Itegumo. It was almost as if Itegumo had chosen Ashisogi Jizo over her!

Isane bent over slightly at the waist as a truly horrendous pain ripped through her. Standing back up she wiped the sweat off her upper lip.

She wanted desperately to go see Mayuri, but she was too afraid to do that yet. She wanted to wait for Mayuri to come to _her_ first, and tell her in person that he had made a visit to see her father. Isane never thought that Mayuri would _not_ tell her, but it was the point, none the less. On the other hand, did she _really_ want to know what had been said? What if they had argued? What if the wrong questions had been asked, or worse- answered? Isane knew her father to be more like Kiyone in temperament. Her father was in short: clueless. He saw only what he wanted to see, and that meant that he _always_ wanted to see the best in people. Of course, Kiyone didn't always think like that, but for the majority of the time she did. Or as long as that time didn't include Mayuri.

Isane bit her lip thinking about what Kiyone might have said to their father about Mayuri. Isane had told her father everything about her and Mayuri, and she couldn't remember leaving anything out. However, that didn't mean that she told her father anything about Mayuri pre-Isane. Those times she did her own tap-dance of obfuscation during questioning. No need to raise any concerns about any of that. Besides, in the long run Mayuri had been nothing if not good to her.

With a heavy sigh Isane turned her attention away from herself and back onto her duties. She still had quite a few hours to go until she was free, and in that time she would make her decision about what she would do next. Until then she ate yet another ant-acid.

* * *

_**The Thirteenth Division**_

Kiyone paced the floor back and forth in front of Izuru. He sat neatly and calmly in seiza as she worked a runnel into the floor boards.

"Izuru, this is unacceptable! My father- the sweetest, gentlest, and most caring man who is or ever will live is being _deceived_! He is being deceived by not only a Captain of the Gotei, but by his _own daughter_ as well! How can that be acceptable?"

Izuru patiently and partially ironically raised a brow, but wisely kept his silence. He had been here before with Kiyone, and it was always best just to let her vent until she was all used up. Then, and only then he would offer up his advice.

"My sister has painted Captain Kurotsuchi as some kind of _benevolent being_…A man that has the milk of human kindness running through his veins! _Can you believe that?_ Such a _horrendous man_ that knows only cruelty and dispassion, and all under the guise of loyalty to the Gotei or wanting to further education…I tell you, Izuru, it makes my stomach turn," she said acidly.

Izuru nodded and folded his arms in his sleeves, but still he kept his silence.

"And now my father actually _likes_ him! He told me so _himself_!"

Kiyone stopped her pacing and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly she burst out into tears, and started wailing as if she had no hope left in the world. With the quiet patience that he was known for Izuru got up and enfolded the small woman in his arms, and holding her tightly just let her tears fall until with her cries they subsided. She hung in his arms like a wet, limp, rag doll. Rocking her slightly from side to side he tenderly brushed her short, blonde hair.

"I think that Isane's relationship with Captain Kurotsuchi isn't what is _really_ bothering you. Not even your father's acceptance and approval of him is what is fueling these fears. It is something much deeper," he said quietly.

As if to prove him correct Kiyone looked up at Izuru with wide eyes. The fear and the uncertainty along with the realization that he might have stumbled upon something washed clearly over her features. Small tremors ran like ripples through her, and soon her knees became too shaky to hold her support. It was then that Izuru took completely over, and supported not only all of her physical weight but that that mentally burdened her as well. With ease he slowly slid them both to the floor.

"Kiyone is too harsh on herself," Izuru said softly against her temple. "What have you always tried to tell and show me? That some things need to be _let go_. The past is nothing but the past, and does no good for the future."

Kiyone buried her face against Izuru's chest and closed her eyes. She stayed silent. Izuru was thankful for the youngest Kotetsu sister. She had pulled him from gazing too much behind him and forced him to look toward the future. He was still a taciturn and sometimes doleful man, but not as much as he used to be. Old habits die hard after all. What had taken centuries to make could not be undone in a matter of months. But even in such a short period of time he had made _some_ progress. He now thought less and less about his former Captain. And all because he had Kiyone's outgoing and effervescent personality by his side. Even his nightmares had decreased somewhat. The few times that he had woken up next to her had been some of the best mornings of his life.

"If you have given someone like myself a chance maybe you can try and give Captain Kurotsuchi one as well? I cannot see Isane being such a bad judge of character."

"You are _nothing_ like that monster," Kiyone said with venom. "You are pure and honorable while he is nothing more than…" She looked away with a deep frown.

"Maybe your sister does not want a man who is pure and honorable," Izuru said with a sardonic eye. "Maybe the fact that Captain Kurotsuchi _is_ so dangerous is what appeals to her. You have to admit that he has caused her to become a bit more self-confident."

Kiyone gave Izuru such a look of outrage that he couldn't help but chuckle lowly. Re-positioning them so that she sat in his lap he coddled and cosseted her in the manner that always smoothed any ruffled feathers. Soon the playful petting turned to something much more serious, and all thoughts of Isane and Kurotsuchi were soon forgotten.

* * *

_**The Twelfth Division**_

Mayuri stood with arms crossed over his chest as he watched some new recruits go through a few basic training drills. What they were actually doing was not his main point of focus however. It was _Nemu_ that caught and held his attention. For the first time ever he had much weighing on his mind about her, and that disturbed him. Their relationship wasn't supposed to have this dimension to it. He had designed her to be nothing more than a deadly assistant and secretary; trained to follow orders and ask no questions. Not that he had any intention of changing that. None what so ever, and anyone that thought differently could go to Hell. No, what bothered him at this very moment was the fact that now she was something slightly different.

_Now_ she was _a person_ who was his daughter.

Mayuri analyzed her with a clinical eye, and could come up with no short-comings. It wasn't that she was perfect (and not by a long shot), but she was more than adequate. She was head and shoulders above any of the other Lieutenants of the Gotei, and for many reasons. Nemu was docile yet proactive, smart without being over-bearing, and capable without being arrogantly obnoxious. In short she was _exactly_ as he had designed her. Nothing more and nothing less.

So why was he feeling these odd tugs inside his chest?

He certainly wasn't the fatherly type, and no matter that he was a father in the clinical sense. He felt no real bond with her other than the fact that she was his subordinate in more ways than one. They had nothing besides their work to tie them together. They didn't even look or act alike. He didn't feel that sentimental connection that Ichi had with his own brood. Mayuri didn't even think that he _could_ forge such a relationship with her even if he wanted to. And he certainly didn't . He was having enough of a time coping with his relationship with Isane to try and balance two women in his life.

But still…Maybe he _should_ consider giving her new experiences. Just to expand upon her already existing data resources of course.

Looking over to the west he narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

* * *

_**The Eleventh Division **_

Yumichika and Ikkaku sat lounging on one of the barrack's engawas and drinking lazily. They had time off and decided that since they had nothing pressing they would whittle the time away with second grade sake. Later at the SMA meeting they would get something better, but until then they would have to be satisfied with their own meager stock. Neither spoke as there was nothing to talk about at the moment, and sitting with his legs dangling off the side of the engawa Ikkaku took a healthy swig from his bottle. He looked over at his friend and gave a grunt of exasperation.

"I'm_ so_ freakin' bored…"

Yumichika raised a graceful eye brow. "So why don't you train some of the new recruits? Every division just got some, and maybe we _should_ do what other officers are doing, and train them?"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. Not likely. He just wasn't in the mood. He hadn't been for quite some time. When he did feel like training it wasn't so much to train as to just release pent-up energy and frustration. He felt as if he was constantly coiled and ready to explode at a moment's notice. One time his aggravation had been so great that he had asked his own Captain to spar with him, and he found no release until he had been beaten almost to death. At that moment even death would have been preferable.

He gave another grunt and took a heavy pull on the bottle. As the bottle came away from his lips he heard a loud, frightened commotion coming from the direction of their front gates. His ire rose at the interruption to his day, and just as he was about to stride over and beat the Hell out of whom ever was causing the commotion he stopped. It was as if everything and everyone around him froze. The lizard part of his brain kicked in immediately and instinctively into gear as he saw _what_ the cause of the commotion was. Or rather, _who_ was causing his division to lose their normalcy.

Captain Kurotsuchi had arrived, and was making his way straight for where he and Yumichika were sitting. In fact, there was no doubt in his mind as to what the man wanted. The golden yes bored directly into his own, and looked neither to the left nor to the right of him.

"Oh my…this can't be good," Yumichika said under his breath.

Neither man rose, but instead braced themselves to either fight or run away. Most probably both.

Mayuri stopped when he stood directly before the speechless and hapless Third seat. His eyes glittered dangerously and a portion of his upper lip was curled upward in a sneer. He stood loosely but confidently before the quivering man.

"_Madarame_…I am _so happy_ to see that you are proving yourself useful," he said sarcastically. "Your lack of action however is _not_ a vote of confidence in your favor."

Both men looked at Mayuri with confusion.

"Captain, what exactly is this all about?" Yumichika asked for not only his friend but himself as well. He could sense a great disturbance in Captain Kurotsuchi. He was irritated to be sure, but not necessarily at Ikkaku…

"I have not come to converse with _you_," Mayuri said without looking at Yumichika. "I came to see _this one_…So please remain silent and as unobtrusive as possible. But if you would like my attention on your person I am sure that I can find _something_ suitable to do to you."

Both men paled at the thinly veiled threat.

"I understand that up until recently you have been _sneaking around_ with my daughter," Mayuri softly to Ikkaku. "That will _not do_. If you want to spend time with Nemu it will be under _my_ direct supervision, and at all times."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at Mayuri with mouths almost hanging open. They were having a hard time trying to process what had been said. But when it had seeped in Ikkaku turned a brilliant shade of red. His emotions were churning like a windstorm in a small, confined space, and he wasn't sure if he could contain it. Captain or no.

"Are you saying, Captain Kurotsuchi, that I _can_ spend time with Nemu, but only if you are present?"

Ikkaku's voice was in a deadly hushed tone.

"_Do I stutter_? Was what I said _too complicated_ for even _you_ to understand?"

Mayuri's own countenance was starting to become flushed as well.

Yumichika slide his gaze over at his friend, and wished that he could give the man some sort of warning. Maybe the circumstances were not ideal, but they were a hell of a lot better than what he had now. Now he had nothing, and Ikkaku's ever increasing anger and depression were starting to worry Yumichika. Maybe he could convince his friend that baby steps needed to be taken.

"Nemu is an adult, as am I. I see no reason why we need a chaperone…"

Mayuri gave a harsh laugh. "If you want to court my daughter you will have to abide by _my_ rules. This is not open for either negotiation nor for questioning. I also have no problems tweaking her memories so that she has _no recollection_ of ever knowing you…"

Mayuri gave a frightful smile as Ikkaku bristled in indignation.

"_Why you bastard_…" Ikkaku said balling his fists into rage before him.

"I think that the terms are extremely agreeable, Captain," Yumichika said cutting in, and placing a firm hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. The tension was so strong that Ikkaku felt as if he was carved out of granite.

Ikkaku turned blazing eyes on Yumichika, but were met with calm, cool ones.

"_Of course_ Ikkaku will spend time with Lieutenant Kurotsuchi when you as her Captain can provide suitable accompaniment. Or, should they meet socially and there are others around to provide chaperone duties."

Yumichika gave Ikkaku pleading eyes. He hoped that his friend was as smart as he usually was. This was a once in a life time chance, and if he wanted any hope of being with Nemu he had to take what he could get. For now. The future held other promises, and there was more than one way to skin a cat. Or get around Captain Kurotsuchi. They had Isane for that. He knew that with Isane's help they could temper the insane man's rigid rules that governed his daughter.

Mayuri gave a pleased nod.

"First, however, there are a _few rules_ that need to be established," he said smugly. "Any deviation will cause immediate reciprocity and the withdrawal of my acquiescence."

Yumichika bit the inside of his lip and braced himself.

Ikkaku stayed deathly silent.

"First, you _will_ _no_t manhandle my daughter in any way. You will not grope, paw, or make a sexual nuisance of yourself in any way, shape, or form. I see any of that and I cut off the offending appendage. I won't even give it back to you so you can try and have the Fourth sew it back on.

Secondly, you _will_ keep your drunkenness and slovenly behavior confined to this wreck of a division," Mayuri said looking around at the shabbily maintained grounds. "I smell any cheap liquor on your breath and you will not gain admittance into my division."

Yumichika's eyes slide to the side again, and he gave a slight nod of his head.

Ikkaku still remained silent.

"Thirdly, I _will not_ _tolerate_ my daughter being subjected to any kinds of sub-standard intelligence. Maybe I am assuming too much, but can you read, write, and keep up with current events?"

Yumichika gave a delicately muffled snort.

Ikkaku's jaw tightened as he silently nodded once.

Mayuri nodded as well. "Much more than I had dreamed for," he said snidely. "A bonus for you, I must say. Or rather, luckily for you shall we say?"

Yumichika nodded elegantly.

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I also _will not tolerate_ any interruption of her duties by you just appearing at my gates. Your visits will be pre-arraigned through me, and me alone," Mayuri said giving Ikkaku a smug look. "I also retain the right to deny any such visitations, and for no reason given."

"That sounds acceptable, Captain," Yumichika said happily, "We would not want Nemu to be derelict in her duties to you and the Twelfth."

Ikkaku's shoulders tightened and seem to be creeping slowly up toward his ears.

"As if I would ever let you even come close to upsetting the delicate and perfect running of my division," Mayuri said with a disdainful look at Ikkaku. "So if these terms are acceptable you may hand in your first application tomorrow morning for a possible visitation. Until then I expect you to stay out of my sight and hearing."

"We shall be dropping off Ikkaku's submission first thing tomorrow morning, Captain. Thank you very much for your consideration," Yumichika said with hope in his eyes and voice.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed, and without another word turned around and flash-stepped away.

Yumichika looked to Ikkaku with a bright smile, but it swiftly tuned into one of question. "What is it, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku took another swig of his drink before turning and answering his friend. His face looked like a thunder cloud. "What the _frick_ was that all about? What the Hell did you just do?"

"I," Yumichika said answering felinely, "just got you an approval by Captain Kurotsuchi to date his daughter. I would think that you would be happy about it all, but _obviously_ you are not…"

"No, _obviously_ I am not!"

Yumichika gave an exasperated sigh. "Ikkaku, you are a sight better off then you were fifteen minutes ago. _Now_ you can at least visit Nemu without the fear of being castrated."

Ikkaku threw the now empty sake bottle away to the side. "_Better off_?"

"Yes, Ikkaku_, better off_. Even _you_ must see that this will have to be treated as either a military campaign or a hostage negotiation situation. Either way you are going to have to have patience, finesse_, and_ a sense of humor. Otherwise you will be farther back then you were before. You be the judge," he said rising and neatening his appearance. "You can thank me later," Yumichika said with an elegant waive of his hand as he sauntered off.

Ikkaku watched the back of his friend, and in a petulant snit gave Yumichika the middle finger. Looking off to the side he saw that Yumichika had not finished his drink, and with a wry grin finished it for him. He didn't want to think what the other men at the SMA would say about _this _when they caught wind of it. They would try and tear him a new one or laugh themselves silly, if not both. Well, _Nemu was worth it_, and if he had to die trying he would beat Captain Kurotsuchi at his own game.

* * *

_**The Fourth Division**_

Isane finally found her day at an end, but it wasn't with gladness that she found herself embracing it. Far from it. Now she was at a moment when she would have to make a decision. She had been putting it off all day, and it was now or never. Yes or no. Go and see Mayuri or forget about the whole thing. She could stick her head in the proverbial sand and forget that anything happened, and to anyone. Just go on blithely with her life and act as if Mayuri had not gone to see her father. Certainly put out of her mind any questions about what had happened. As far as she knew her sister was still healthy and hale. Leave it all as a don't ask and don't tell moment for them all.

Or, she could go over there and appease her rabid curiosity. She could go over there and find out what Mayuri had said (and hopefully not done) to her father. It couldn't have been _that_ bad, right? She hadn't heard a peep today from her father or his neighbors, so Mayuri must have left the place relatively as he had found it. No harm there.

But what if he hadn't? She knew that Mayuri was a curious creature, and that anything shrouded in even the least bit of mystery was fair game. What kind of probing had he done? Worse yet, what kind of comments had he made? Had he made cutting comments and dropped veiled hints? Had he sent out lures to see what her father would bite at? Her father was just so trusting…Never in a million years would he think that anything was wrong or amiss. He just didn't have it in him to really think ill of anyone.

Isane bent over as a particularly cutting pain pierced her middle. She could feel bile rising from the pits of her stomach, and the gorge was swiftly coming up her esophagus to-

"Isane_, there_ you are!"

The voice behind her startled her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. Her whole body clenched in surprise, and in doing so helped to quicken the barely controlled contents of her stomach. In a gesture that she had no control of she emptied the contents of her stomach in one, mucousy eruption. As she panted and tried to clean herself up as best she could she saw a white haori come into view, but as she looked up even the tears spilling over could not hide who it was. A gentle hand was placed on her back and a handkerchief was run across her mouth by a hand with a long, black nail.

"What an interesting form of greeting, don't you agree?"

Isane burst out crying as Mayuri picked her up and flash-stepped her away before anyone could find their Lieutenant vomiting at the sight of the Twelfth Division's Captain.

* * *

_**The Twelfth Division**_

Isane sat on the commode off Mayuri's bedroom and looking forlornly at the cold, tiled floor. Without any objections she had let herself be cleaned silently by Mayuri. He had first placed her head over the lip of the sink and applied a cold compress to the back of her neck. He rubbed her back until the sobs had decreased enough so that she could take the glass of water that he proffered so she could rinse her mouth out. He had even given her his tooth brush so that she could brush her teeth. With another cold compress she felt him hold it against her red and raw eyes. Not during the entire time did he say a word. She couldn't even hear any annoyed sighs or grumbles. Through it all he had remained quiet.

After she had gotten herself as much under control as was possible he took her by the hand and led her like a child into the bedroom. There he had swiftly and dispassionately undressed her until she was down to her underwear. Then, he had wrapped her in one of his silken robes, and picking her up had taken her to a plush, over-sized chair that he had sitting in the corner. Sitting them both down he positioned her until she was comfortably across his lap. After a few more moments of silence he spoke up softly.

"Care to enlighten me as to what _that_ was all about?"

Isane cringed and curled up on herself, but his hands firmly straightened her back out. The creak of leather was the only indication of their struggle. But in the end he won and she was forced to look up at him.

"I heard that you went to see my father," she said in a whisper.

Mayuri's eyes widened, but not in surprise or anger. Instead they sparkled with mirth. "Are you telling me that _all this_ was because I visited your father?"

Isane nodded mutely.

"Did you speak to Kiyone by any chance?" His eyes narrowed briefly.

Isane shrugged her shoulders as if to not give an answer one way or another.

Mayuri knew that there was only one other way that she could have found out, and that was through one or both of their zanpakutou. Without letting on he sent a strong, displeased sending to Ashisogi Jizo.

_You upset Isane for nothing?_

_**NO! NO! NO! All Itegumo did was tell Isane that you had been to see her father, and that Kiyone was there, and that her father and you had a long talk…Was that wrong? We never meant to make Isa-chan sick!**_

_Well you did, and neither of you better not say anything more to her about this. Or, at least until I can find out what is the matter…_

Before anything else could be said Mayuri cut off Ashisogi Jizo abruptly and coldly. He would deal with his (and her) zanpakutou later, and properly.

Placing her head against his neck he ran a hand down her silk covered form.

"Isane, I do not believe that you have neither the full facts nor the proper perspective of what transpired. Shall I tell you?"

Isane was silent, and she trembled slightly. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to know. What did it all matter in the end?

"Well, I shall tell you anyway. Yes, I _did_ go to visit your father. Why shouldn't I? It is after the proper thing to do. Also, Kiyone _was_ there, and _most unpleasant_ I might add, but your father sent her on her way. He felt her presence to be as useless and unwanted as I did. At least he was a bit more _diplomatic_ than I would have been…"

"What…what did you talk about, Mayuri?"

Mayuri chuckled softly. "Why, _you _of course. You _were_ the whole reason for seeing the man. It was all very edifying. Your father…well, he _surprised_ me."

Isane sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. "_He did_?"

Mayuri nodded. "Yes, and most unexpectedly too. He is a very sly and crafty man hiding behind his benign smiles and jovial appearance. I was clearly- _though temporarily_- bamboozled."

A slow, smile crept over Isane's face, and pride in her father for making a man like Mayuri to be taken aback diffused across her features. People had _always_ underestimated her father. He might not be the most successful artisan around, but it wasn't for lack of trying. He was if nothing a skilled negotiator. Unfortunately what he had to work with was not of the highest quality…

"So, you _liked_ him?" Her voice was small but hopeful.

"Very much so," Mayuri said amiably. "Such a sneaky individual is a man after my own heart. He isn't deviously sneaky- as that would do nothing but annoy and infuriate me- but rather, he is sneaky only on his daughter's behalf."

Isane poked Mayuri gently in the chest and gave a faux pout. "My father is _not_ sneaky, Mayuri! I think that if anything he is very open and honest."

"Yes, he is, but that is just sugar-coating for something much deeper. He pulls a person in with his benevolent behavior, and when a person thinks that they are at least a few steps ahead he flash-steps past them, and with a 'one for the road' trips them as he goes by," he said wryly.

Isane's eyes became as round as saucers. "What did he _say_ to you, Mayuri?"

Mayuri brought his face close to hers, and smiled darkly into her startled eyes. "He told me that I had to be very, _very _good to his daughter, or else he would seek immediate and devastating retribution," he said slipping his hand between the folds of her gown. Cupping her breast he ran a thumb over the hardening nipple.

"He told me that his daughter was _very_ precious to him, and that I better watch myself unless I wanted to have the fury of two of the Gotei's _fiercest_ on my back," he said bending over and placing light kisses across the top of an exposed breast.

Isane gave a sigh and automatically clutched at Mayuri's head with one of her hands. The other she held on tightly to the forearm that was rapidly delving deeper into the front of her now wide open dressing gown.

"And what did you tell him," she said breathily, and punctuating it with a high, needy sigh that caused the man beneath her to groan into her skin.

"I told him that he could call me _Mayuri_," he said against her flesh.

Isane gave a light giggle. "What else was he supposed to call you?"

"I could have let him continue to call me _Captain Kurotsuchi_," he said looking up at her mischievously.

"You _did not_ make my father call you by your rank! _Mayuri…_!"

Mayuri shrugged. "He kept calling me that of his own volition. I just never corrected him…"

Just as she was about to scold him again Mayuri found a particularly sensitive spot to nibble on, and her scolding died on her lips, and to be replaced by a protracted groan. Her moaning and her writhing however did nothing to help the situation, and he soon found his attention far from her father as was possible. Nibbling on anything that he could find readily available his lack of attention was not as it should be, and in a stream of conscious thought he mumbled something against her throat.

Isane stopped and stiffened. Now, instead of pulling him closer she was pushing him away, or at least far enough so that she could try and look him in the face. With a firm push she disentangled herself as he was mid-lick, and he hung before her in a less than dignified pose of having his tongue hanging out and his eyes tightly closed. Quickly he caught himself as his mouth went back to shape and his eyes snapped open. He looked _very_ displeased.

"_What?_!"

"What did you just say, Mayuri?" Isane looked at him with disbelief.

Mayuri blinked stupidly. "That I want more?"

Isane shook her head. "No, Mayuri. That was _not_ what you said." She pushed herself up, but not with any sort of ease. Mayuri fought her the entire way. Seeing that he wasn't going to be getting anywhere until they closed whatever avenue of questioning she had he grudgingly complied.

Taking a deep, shaky breath he scrubbed at his hair and gripped the arm rests of the chair so tightly that the leather groaned underneath his fingers.

"Isane, I am swiftly becoming in a less than friendly frame of mind. I have no problems taking you _by force_ if need be," he threatened menacingly.

Isane rolled her eyes and mumbled something about how that day would never come, and for many reasons. She poked him in the chest to get his mind on track.

"Mayuri, you mentioned something about _Nemu_…"

With a jolt of recognition Mayuri leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, and gave a harsh sigh. He knew that Isane would be _unbearable_ about this, and probably for a long time to come. It would certainly be one of the times when being in a relationship had its drawbacks.

"I have decided to allow Ikkaku to _try_ and court Nemu. It will all be contingent on how he acts and my frame of mind at any given second…"

Isane's eyes took on the appearance of gray saucers, and she gave a high, girlish squeal. With a burst of enthusiasm she threw herself against him. Snuggling him against her she hugged and rocked him to and fro.

"Oh, Mayuri! That is _so wonderful_! I am _so proud_ of you, and _so happy_ for them!"

Mayuri did nothing to extricate himself from her, but he did throw out a sneer. "Proud of me? Whatever for? Not like there was any monumental accomplishment on my part. Magnanimous, yes, but extraordinary? I hardly think so. You are so odd sometimes. The strangest things thrill you that hardly even move anyone else…"

Isane looked at him fondly and nodded. "Yes, you certainly have _that _right," she said obliquely.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Suddenly a sly look came over him. "So, does that mean that I am to be _rewarded _for my good behavior?"

He gave her such a lascivious look up and down that she couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

"Yes," she said moving about so that she now straddled him. "I do believe that you should be rewarded for you good behavior with some bad behavior by myself," she said giggling at the corny line.

He didn't care how ridiculous it sounded just as long as she made good on her promise. With little preamble he felt her shift not only herself about but their clothing as well. Before he knew it (and to his ever increasing delight at her determined dexterity) he felt himself slide into her tight warmth. The hands that had been gripping the chair now gripped something warmer, and much more interesting. The rhythm was slow and steady, and he let her be the dominant one in their dance for once. He sat back and allowed her to determine where they would go and how they would get there.

It was a new experience for him, as never before had she taken such control, and both physical as well as mental. He was the one that usually initiated as well as determined their pace and progress. But this time he was nothing more than a passenger, and it was a new and invigorating experience. On one hand it meant that her confidence in herself -as well as in them- was at a point where she felt that she could take and keep the lead, and all on her own. On the other hand his ability to hand over the reins of control (and gladly) meant that he had as well reached a turning point, and decided to allow someone else to determine all the facets of his pleasure.

He gave a deep, satisfying sigh at this new level of their relationship. Looking up at her with lust filled, hazy eyes he couldn't help but be taken aback by how beautiful she was. He might disdain perfection and proudly claim that he was anything _but_ perfect, but in his eyes Isane _embodied_ perfection. She was everything sensual and sensuous that a woman could attain to. She _was_ perfection. At this very moment in time she was what every other woman in the Seireitei could only dream of achieving.

Pausing in her rhythm she looked down at hm and smiled such a heart-achingly sweet smile that his breath momentarily flew from him. Leaning down she kissed and stroked his lips with her tongue with the pressure of a butterfly's wing. Unable to help himself from being passive anymore he grabbed her by her hair and brought her in closer. Devouring her not only physically but mentally as well he lost himself in the here and now, and saved tomorrow for later.

* * *

"You know, Mayuri," Isane said later as she lay warmly content against his side on his bed, "I really think that you are making the right decision. I may not exactly agree with the _horrid stipulations_ that you placed on Ikkaku, but we can work on that later." She snuggled against him as if the subject was closed for discussion.

Mayuri gave a forlorn sigh. It was one that a beleaguered individual would give on knowing that he had a long, arduous, and up-hill trek before him. Isane's romantic beliefs would be a tough adversary for his logical ones. But stand fast against them he would. _No way_ was he going to let Ikkaku decide how things were going to play out. Nemu was _his _Lieutenant and _his_ daughter, and for those reasons alone he would make Ikkaku suffer for his temerity.

"I don't like him," he said plainly.

Isane looked up at him and frowned. "_Why not_? He is a brave and loyal Shinigami! I think that he will do wonders for Nemu. Besides that, they are just too cute together!"

Mayuri thought that now he would be the one to vomit. Not a nice way to end a very enjoyable evening so far.

"He is a mindless brute with no real skill and certainly no style. Just like his Captain, besides…"

Mayuri's voice trailed off dangerously.

"Besides what, Mayuri?" Isane propped her chin on his chest and blew lightly across, and causing goose bumps to appear in its wake.

"I still have not forgiven him for knocking you senseless during your _supposed_ training session. I _will_ get him back for that…"

Isane gazed at him with a level look, but said nothing. Then, after a few moments of silence as calm, grey eyes met fiery gold ones she smiled gently, and kissed him softly on his chest. "I _told you_ that we were training, and I don't hold a grudge so neither should you. Besides, I owe him a lot for helping me. I _have_ managed to pick up a few pointers here and there. Besides," she said blushing, "I _did_ trick him into helping me, and it was in a _very_ nasty way."

Mayuri raised and eye brow and gave a 'hm' of interest. After a moment of poking and prodding he got her to tell him the story of how she had withheld pain killers until he was _forced _to concede to her will. As she told the story Mayuri's irritation at Ikkaku turned into respect (and a renewed lust) for Isane.

"Isane…who knew that you had such a diabolical mind set when you wanted something? My timid little snow cat really does have sharp claws and fangs," he said rolling them over so that she was trapped underneath him.

Isane looked ashamed of herself, and a flush based not on what he was doing but more from what she had done was creping across her face.

"Mayuri, you take that to the grave with you. If my Captain should _ever_ find that I did something like that she would be so disappointed in me! I _still _have nightmares about that sometimes…"

He smiled and shook his head. "Absolutely, Isane. I'll keep _that_ wonderful pearl all to myself. However, I _will_ tell you that something like that would _never_ work against me." He gave her a gimlet stare that hinted at an unknown retribution should she ever attempt the maneuver.

"I know that…I am not _that_ ditzy. Besides," she said with a sloe-eyed look, "I have _other ways_ of making you do my biding…"

Before he could comment she rolled them over so that she was once again on top. Smirking down at him she began to show him just a few of her methods. Methods which he found no fault in. She _did_ after all have not only talent, but finesse as well.

He was a man that would settle for nothing less.

* * *

**End A/N**: Again- many thanks for all the favs, PMs, and reviews. You are all waaay too kind. All errors are of my own device.

Also- to **Wheelwright:** the next chapter of _The Hidden Life_ should be out very, very soon. No- I can't forget about my first love- Ibiki. I just need to a little more time…

.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: at end. All goof are mine alone, and I apologize now for them.

* * *

**Little strokes fell great oaks**

_Benjamin Franklin_

The first request came in promptly at 0700 the next morning, and by 0705 (the five minutes being delegated to nothing more than hilarity) it had been promptly round-filed. When an inquiring follow-up came at 1200 later that same day asking for a response to the previous request a curt missive was dispatched (without haste) to the place of origin stating that no such request had ever been received, and that if it _had been_ a response would have _of course_ been forth coming. _How very rude…_

At 0300 a formal request was (again) sent to the Captain of the Twelfth with a request for a later meeting with the Twelfth's Lieutenant at a prearranged destination and with a suitable escort.

By 0430 a missive was sent back with the following response: _Contemplating request. Decision to be decided at a later time, due to more pressing and interesting matters._

The answer was balled up in an angry fist and thrown at a chagrined (but not surprised) friend who happened to be standing close by. With hands held before him in a supplicating manner the friend tried to calm the letter's recipient down enough so that common sense could be spoken and a plan of action discussed.

No further missives were forth coming over the next few days, and it wasn't until the morning of the third day that yet another request was sent, and this time with great humility asking for a desired meeting time and place. And all at the Captain's discretion, of course.

* * *

Mayuri looked at the pathetic request, and crumpling it up in a ball once again circular filed it with the previous two. He slumped in his chair and tried to figure out which was least tedious and annoying to do: write another report for the Old Man or send another stalling note to Madarame. Either way he didn't have the time or patience right now. He was just about to check the end result of an experiment and decide if it had been a bust or he would need to go on further with the premise. He didn't have time to be a desk jockey or a social secretary.

He did however have the time to be a right obnoxious bastard, and especially if he could do it in person. So with that in mind he sent a note back to the Eleventh Division's inquiring mind and said that he would be open for a formal interview for a request for a _possible_ rendezvous. He even had Nemu herself deliver the note, but she was not to wait for a reply. She was to come back immediately, and more importantly- _alone_. If Madarame wanted Nemu bad enough he would jump through whatever hoops and over any pitfalls that he placed in his path. The cretin needed to learn discipline, and if his own Captain wasn't going to impart the lesson than it appeared that he would have to do the job himself. Troublesome, but obviously necessary if one was to maintain the sense of order needed in a military camp.

If nothing else it would also prove to be extremely amusing.

So as he waited for Nemu to return back to base he sat patiently in his office for her. Resting his chin on steepled fingers he smiled contentedly as he thought about the fun he would have, and all at Madarame's expense. It would be delectable and thoroughly worth every moment. The arrogant miscreant would be wholly at his mercy, and with nothing to do but silently take what he had to give him, salute, and _like it._ Life almost didn't get any sweeter. Being a Captain doubled the horrors, but it also doubled the honors.

On hearing Nemu knock softly and ask for permission to enter he pushed down his anticipation and took a steady breath. It wasn't that he had to steady his nerves in any way. No, it was the fact that at any moment a messenger would come from the front gates telling them that Madarame Ikkaku of the Eleventh Division was here to speak to their Captain. The idiot had probably been hot on Nemu's heels, but not close enough so that if she was asked by him if Madarame had accompanied her she would have had to respond in the affirmative. Just as Nemu took her place by his desk the awaited messenger appeared soon enough with the request. Mayuri snickered at the timing. Madarame must have raced over here fast enough as if Hell's own Hollows were hot on his heels, but not so fast as to incur Mayuri's wrath.

It was so nice to _always_ be right.

Mayuri gave permission for Madarame to enter the division, but he was to wait outside the office until summoned. Taking his time Mayuri spoke nonchalantly to Nemu about a few general housekeeping issues as well as instructions for tomorrow's newest experiment. True to her nature she showed no outward signs of expectation, agitation, or anticipation. Her face was imperturbable and her voice was well modulated. If she knew what Mayuri was up to (and he would be _very displeased_ if she _didn't_ due to any laxness or stupidity on her part), or that she was in any way eager to see Madarame she gave no outward impression.

He was very pleased at her lack of response. It would make what he would do next all that more enjoyable.

After a nominal amount of time he called for Madarame to enter. When the man came in and bowed low before him he offered nothing but a grunt in response. When Madarame rose he looked straight at Mayuri, and never once did his eyes flick to the side where Nemu silently stood.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," he said with a curt nod. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," he said still keeping his eyes trained on Mayuri's.

Mayuri narrowed his own eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"So what do I owe the _pleasure _of this visit?"

Mayuri could see a slight flush to the skin on the top of Madarame's head at the rhetorical question.

"I am here Captain at _your_ bidding," Ikkaku said tightly. "I am here _to request_ some personal time with Nemu-"

"Don't you mean _Lieutenant Kurotsuchi_? Or rather, _Kurotsuchi-san_?"

Mayuri tapped his long nail on the desk and gave Ikkaku a reproving look.

Ikkaku took a long, steadying breath and nodded. "Yes, please forgive me, Captain. I meant to say _Lieutenant _Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri nodded as if pleased. "So?"

Ikkaku gave Mayuri a confused look. "_So what_, Captain?"

"So _ask me_ if you may spend some time with my daughter," he said silkily.

"I just did," Ikkaku said with a frown.

Mayuri shook his head. "No, you flubbed it up, and _disastrously_ so. The question asked was inappropriately put forth. I do not know- though I have my suspicions- how things are done at the Eleventh, but here at the Twelfth we _always_ follow strict protocols, or at least common decency," he said with a sneer.

Ikkaku's jaw tensed, and a slight squeaking could be heard in the now silent room. Taking a deep breath, closing and then opening his eyes he let out an audibly unsteady breath.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I would like to spend some time with Nemu."

The juvenile sounding question grated on Ikkaku's last few nerves.

Mayuri gave a low hum and rolled his eyes almost theatrically. His nail started back up with a swift, sharp staccato beat on the table. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Nemu. She was looking down at the floor and displaying no emotion.

"_Third Seat_ Madarame, in case you haven't noticed you _are_ spending time with Nemu…I don't quite understand what you are asking for," Mayuri said with a raised brow. He sat back in his seat and placing his elbow on the arm rest of his chair rested his chin in his hand.

Ikkaku's eyes almost bulged out of his head, and it took almost every ounce of will power that he possessed not to hurl himself over the table and go for Mayuri's throat- Captain or not. He knew that if he did his own Captain might just laugh it off, but General Yamamoto might not find it any too humorous. Even if he _was_ lucky enough to even get a small hit in on Captain Kurotsuchi (which he had his doubts, but hey- you never know unless you try) he doubted that Nemu would have been in a very affable frame of mind afterward to meet with him, if ever again. Also, if he somehow managed to survive all of the previous he would most probably have to watch his back against some form of retaliation from Isane, and no matter how weak and pathetic it would be. He would then be _forced_ to have to retaliate in kind as no member of the Eleventh _ever_ let a swipe go by without some kind of smack-down in return. _That_ of course would fuel some form of reciprocity (and most probably deadly) from Captain Kurotsuchi if he ever found out that Ikkaku even had _thoughts_ about raising a finger toward Isane (let alone actually doing it), and then his chances of ever seeing Nemu again would dissipate in the wind like smoke on a windy day. If he even lived long enough to see such a sight that is.

Ikkaku _hated_ being in such a position! He was his own man, and as it was he was beholden to no one but his own Captain. Now? _Now _he had to grovel and literally _suck it up_ in order to get even a _tiny smidge_ of what he wanted. Ikkaku had no doubt what so ever that if he didn't act according to how Captain Kurotsuchi wanted he would never again lay eyes on Nemu. And not because he would make sure that the Twelfth and the Eleventh never went on combined patrols or maneuvers again. No, Captain Kurotsuchi was much more literal, and he would make sure that Ikkaku never laid eyes on his daughter again because Ikkaku just wouldn't have them to lay eyes on _anything_ due to the simple fact that Ikkaku _just wouldn't have eyes_- period. Captain Kurotsuchi would personally see to the enucleation himself.

Looking at the Captain in front of him with smoldering anger he could see quite plainly the other man's smug glee written clearly across his face. The bastard knew _exactly_ what position he had put him in. Captain Kurotsuchi was cracking a whip at his feet and making him dance before him like a trained circus animal!

He was just about to snap out an angry retort when his angry gaze drifted toward Nemu standing silently off to the side. Her hands were folded demurely in front of her and her gaze was subserviently aimed at the ground before her. Her soft face was imperturbable, but Ikkaku _knew_ better. No one else might be able to recognize the strain on her lovely face, but he could see it quite plainly. She seemed as if frozen in time; it was almost as if she was holding her breath and _hoping_ that nothing would happen to upset the delicate balance or possibility of hope before her.

For her, and her alone Ikkaku swallowed his anger and his pride, and relaxed his muscles as much as someone like him could. His stiff shoulders and puffed out chest slowly eased down painful inch by painful inch. He swallowed hard as he jammed his pride down far enough so that there was hopefully no chance of it ever again rearing its ugly head.

"I am hoping that I may be able to take out Ne- I mean, _Lieutenant Kurotsuchi_, to dinner some night. _Soon_…"

"Hmm," Mayuri said starting up the tapping on the table with his nail, and giving Ikkaku a gimlet stare. "I do not know how I feel about someone of your _much lower rank_ fraternizing with someone of a _much higher rank_ such as my daughter…"

It was said in a bland tone, but the openly snarky look that he gave Ikkaku just _dared_ him to say what they were all thinking: Kurotsuchi himself was a Captain while Isane was only a Lieutenant. The difference between a Lieutenant and a Captain was _much_ greater than that of a Third seat and a Lieutenant. With his hidden Bankai Ikkaku knew that he was probably much closer to Nemu than anyone thought. So in actuality they _were_ really more like peers than anything else. If there _was_ such a gap between ranks Captain Kurotsuchi _far_ outranked Isane, and not only in strength and strategy, but in spiritual pressure as well. Where he and Nemu were maybe not evenly matched he _did_ have a better than average chance against her. Isane and Captain Kurotsuchi however weren't even on the same playing field.

However, _obviously_ the rules of fraternization _did not_ apply to Captain Kurotsuchi.

Ikkaku realized right then and there that he was officially in Hell. There was no doubt about it now. It was going to be a Death by Paper Cuts. So with that in mind and the fact that there was no way that Ikkaku was going to let this psychotic bastard easily take down (and no matter how lowly ranked he thought Ikkaku was) a member of the Eleventh he clenched his fists in impotent rage as he braced himself for the inevitable. He would _not _become cannon fodder for anyone. Or at least not without going down on _his_ terms…

Of course, he also _very clearly_ remembered the night that Captain Kurotsuchi had stopped in on their man-time and warned Hisagi (and the rest of them in a roundabout way) about Isane. He still felt _chills_ run down his spine whenever he thought about the thinly veiled threats of cruelty on her behalf.

"I would not in any way bring shame to either your daughter or the Twelfth," Ikkaku said with as much humility as he could muster.

"Well, we shall see about that, won't we? Or, maybe I should not even let the possibility arise?"

Mayuri's semi-amused gaze now took on a decidedly cold tinge. His eyes burned like a winter's sun as they slide coldly between the prospective couple.

"Why do you want to form a closer bond with Nemu?"

The question caught Ikkaku off-guard. He looked at Mayuri with a startled expression, and his mouth even opened and closed wordlessly for a moment.

"_Excuse me_?"

Mayuri snarled softly and leaned forward in his chair slightly. "_Don't_ test my patience, Madarame," Mayuri said growling. "If you cannot even comprehend such a simple question I will without a doubt deem you inappropriate courting material."

_So what then? You going to let loose the hounds on me?_ Ikkaku thought to himself, but wisely held his tongue.

Ikkaku saw Nemu slowly close her eyes, and that simple entreaty made something in his chest constrict.

"I find your daughter to be nothing short of perfection," Ikkaku said simply and without even giving it a second thought.

Mayuri sat back in his chair and pondered the statement. _Of course_ Nemu was nothing short of perfection- he made her, didn't he? She wasn't exactly perfect, but she _was_ close enough. Close enough that she certainly surpassed many others. Her design was virtually flawless. As was her designer. Nemu certainly wasn't what he would look for (or, more importantly had found) in a woman, but she was _exactly_ what he wanted in a daughter. Nemu was dependable, smart, and loyal. Not that Isane _wasn't_ any of those things. Isane _was _smart, loyal, and dependable to fault. No, Isane _also_ added other more _interesting_ facets to her personality. Facets that thankfully his daughter did not have as they would clearly be annoying.

Mayuri looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. He was wasting time with this buffoon when he could be with her this very minute…

Looking back at Madarame Mayuri carefully and closely watched the other man's eyes and analyzed the scent coming off of him for any traces of insincerity. He wouldn't put it past the barbarian to try and sneak a lie through in order to gain some sort of acceptance. With highly evolved (and modified) perceptions he ascertained the validity behind the sappy words. With a mental grimace he came to the swift conclusion that Madarame's words were indeed truthful.

Mayuri wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed. He really _didn't_ know what to think as this was a new situation for him. On one hand he felt a certain smugness that a beget of his would warrant such attention. He wouldn't have personally picked Madarame for Nemu, but then again he wasn't the one interested in him. There was no accounting for taste after all, and no matter the breeding. In that department Nemu certainly _wasn't _perfect. Yet on the other hand he wished that he could have detected even a partial lie or slight insincerity because it would have given him the_ perfect _opportunity to lay the idiot out flat. He could have done so under the guise of standing up for Nemu as he paid back in coin to Madarame what he had done to Isane that day on the training field. Mayuri _still_ felt as if there was unfinished business left to attend to in regards to _that_ matter.

What a pain in the ass this was all turning into! Who knew that having a child would be so disruptive?

"Luckily for you, Madarame, I find that your sentiments have a certain amount of validity to them. Unfortunately for you I now know that I have to keep a _closer eye_ on you. For my daughter's sake, _of course_…"

Mayuri had a chagrined look on his face. It appeared as if he wasn't quite sure now as to how he wanted things to play out, and that had Ikkaku worried. He felt as if there was little to no hope of ever getting anywhere. Suddenly his despair lightened as he saw Nemu open her eyes and look straight at him. Nemu looked at Ikkaku as if _he_ was the one who was nothing short of perfection. He saw in her liquid gaze hope, admiration, and undying affection. With that simple, silent, statement Ikkaku felt his optimism return, and his back stiffened with his new-found resolve.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, my determination to woo your daughter is something that _nothing _and _no one_ can set aside. If you want me to jump through hoops, play games, and generally _kiss_ _your ass_ at your whim then so be it. I am ready for whatever challenges you put in my way."

Ikkaku met Mayuri's startled look with a steely one of his own. He felt a momentary fierce pride in himself at having slightly thrown the devious Captain off his guard. But that euphoria lasted for a mere few seconds as he saw the cold, golden eyes suddenly turn into twin, burning suns. His mouth formed a snarl of sharp teeth, and a hand slammed down on the desk open-handed. A slow, high-pitched scratching permeated the silent room as his nails scraped down the desk, and leaving visible furrows of the intensity of his anger.

"You _insignificant worm_! To _imply_ that I am doing nothing more than _amusing _myself…as if I would _ever_ need a pinhead like yourself to do something like that! _Get out!_ Get out before I send you back to that barbarian of a Captain in bloody pieces!"

Ikkaku saw the whole situation disintegrate before him in horrifying slow motion. The small baby steps that he had made were pushed back by giant leaps of his stupid arrogance. A cold sweat started to form in a sheen over his entire body, and already a pool of moisture was forming at the base of his spine. Captain Kurotsuchi had leaped up from his chair and let loose a scalding burst of reiatsu of such intensity that he was even now staggering under its weight. His teeth were clenched and his chest was burning from the need to take even a nominal breath.

A red haze had come down like a curtain over Mayuri's eyes the second the insult had left Madarame's mouth. The sheer _audacity_ of the statement was enough of an excuse to rend the insulting idiot to pieces, and he doubted that even General Yamamoto would find fault with whatever he did to Madarame in reciprocity. He could feel his body shake uncontrollably from the sheer force of his anger. His teeth were most probably grinding to dust from the strength of his clenched sub-mandibular muscles against one another. Seeing the other man start to physically bow under the weight of his anger was little consolation. He was just in the middle of deciding if he would make Madarame's end violently quick or painfully slow when he felt a small, hesitant brush against his consciousness.

He stopped for a moment as his attention went to the intruding presence. Mayuri felt something soft and quiet brush up against his mind in a timorous and submissive way as if to try and quell his monumental rage. He knew immediately that it was _not_ Ashisogi Jizo as this was not something that his zanpakutou would ever do. Ashisogi Jizo was as quick to anger as he himself was. Instead it was a warm and soft something that timidly tried to ask for his attention. When Mayuri investigated further and let his mind reach out to the presence the first thing that came to his mind was thick, luxuriant fur worn by some snow beast.

Or, more importantly, by _Itegumo_.

Mayuri _knew_ that sensation well enough. The gentle and supple feel of the snow cat was the mirror image of her master. He almost thought that if he looked down at his feet he would see topaz eyes looking up at him as the feline head rubbed against his shins in supplication. Suddenly a great purr rolled through his soul, and his anger at Madarame was momentarily set aside. He set the burning need to kill Madarame aside in order to not channel any of that anger at the timid cat. Mayuri would _never_ in any way threaten Itegumo.

_**Mayuri-sama**_**,** came the quietly apprehensive voice in the back of his head. _**Please do not be so upset. Madarame-sensei is only doing his best…**_

_His best is not good enough! And, more importantly, it is infuriatingly annoying_ _and insulting!_

Mayuri felt as if Itegumo was rubbing herself all up and down Mayuri in an entreaty to lessen his annoyance and fury. The purrs were getting louder and more insistent, and at one point Mayuri physically reeled back as if the snow cat was trying to push him back down in his chair. Almost without thinking Mayuri did just that, and the sensation of a large, furry body curling up in his lap kept him there. Closing his eyes Mayuri had to forcibly stop himself from burying his hands in a nonexistent pelt on his lap.

Ikkaku took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his face at the sudden loss of burning reiatsu pervading the room. Looking at Captain Kurotsuchi he was at a loss as to what was transpiring right before his stunned eyes. Captain Kurotsuchi was sitting back in his chair and with his eyes peacefully closed. His head was leaning back against the chair's tall back and the strained look on his face was slowly melting away. It was so astounding that even Nemu was looking openly at her father next to her with for her would be a confused look. Ikkaku didn't know what to do or say, but he thought for once that he would choose silence as the better part of valor. Besides, he didn't know what he _would_ say even if he _could_ say something. The sudden transformation was just too much for him to comprehend. It was like a devastating wreck that he couldn't tear his eyes away from.

_I do not like nor appreciate this interruption or invasion_, Mayuri told Itegumo in a much calmer frame of mind. _You and your mistress are involving yourselves in something that really is not any of your business…_

_**Neither Isa-chan nor myself like it when you are so upset, **_Itegumo said meekly._** It makes us sad…**_

The plaintive voice was punctuated by a soft mewl of distress that briefly made Mayuri's heart clench. He even thought that he could feel a warm but abrasive tongue tentatively touch his hand.

_How is it exactly that you and Isane came to know any of this? Have you been sneaking around the entire time? I am very displeased._

Though his words were harsh the sentiment behind them was not, and was in fact punctuated by a light chuckle.

_**Isa-chan is taking a nap in-between having to do double shifts today. I was sleeping with Ashisogi Jizo when I was awoken by your anger. **_

Mayuri raised a mental brow. _Are you telling me that neither Isane nor Ashisogi Jizo are aware that you are here with me?_

Soft purrs rolled up and down Mayuri's spine as Itegumo rolled on her back and presented Mayuri with her soft underside.

_**No, Mayuri-sama. Neither know that I am here and that we are together as they are both still deeply asleep. Is that wrong? Should I have woken them? Should I not have come?**_

Itegumo suddenly seemed afraid, and Mayuri sent a quieting and comforting thought to the shy cat. Mayuri was silent for a moment. He wasn't quite sure about that in all actuality. _Was _it a form of betrayal of trust that Itegumo had by-passed not only her wielder but his zanpakutou as well? The moral implications (and not that he ever cared before about such trivialities) made the concept a conundrum. A very appealing one for certain, but a conundrum none the less. The temerity factor was there to be sure, but it was after all Isane and Ashisogi Jizo. If Mayuri was honest with himself and the situation was reversed he highly doubted that _he_ would mind if Ashisogi Jizo interacted with Isane. In fact, if Isane was ever in any danger and he was not able to intercede for her Mayuri would expect Ashisogi Jizo to come to her aid. He would make Ashisogi Jizo immediately self-destruct if he didn't.

Of course, he wasn't in any peril. It was the loser from the Eleventh who was in peril, and not himself. Mayuri felt his spine stiffen at the idea that maybe Itegumo was not really there to calm _him_ down but to instead save the hide of _Madarame_…

A snarl started to form as his ire became renewed.

_**No! No-no-no-no, Mayuri-sama! Though Madarame-sensei has in the past sparred with Isa-chan he has not been her sensei for some time. She has not spent any time with him since the two of you have become a pair. My loyalty is always to Isane, and in a roundabout way to you and Ashisogi Jizo as well.**_

The idea that Isane has had nothing to do with the fool slightly mollified him. There really _wasn't_ any need for Madarame's weak talents anyway. Mayuri had told Isane that he would take over as her personal instructor (and most probably have to re-correct all the supposed training that the imbecile had given her), and it was time for him to make good on it. Besides, he would do whatever he had to do to give her the ability to kick Madarame's sorry ass…

_No need to worry and no need to wake anyone up, Itegumo. Though I am surprised at Ashisogi Jizo's deplorable laziness…Go back to them Itegumo, and worry not. _

_**Madarame is not worth your anger, Mayuri-sama. Besides, he has not done any real harm, right? Let him court Nemu. Please?**_

Without giving any sort of an answer Mayuri gently but firmly scooted Itegumo away, and it wasn't until he knew that Itegumo was no longer with him that he opened his eyes and gave Madarame a less heated but still irritated look.

"I think that you should give thanks to unforeseen forces for your reprieve, Madarame. Consider it Divine Intervention on your sorry behalf that you will be able to leave my division intact and conscious."

With a flick of his eyes Mayuri dismissed Ikkaku, and which the other man gave a deep bow and started to make a hasty retreat. But not before Mayuri made one more comment in parting.

"Nemu will be going to the Living World on assignment in three days time," Mayuri said looking at Nemu sideways. "Until that time she will be busy with preparations. However, when she returns, and after she has given a suitable report she will have time to herself. You may come and visit again at that time."

Ikkaku gave a startled look at both Mayuri and Nemu. The astonishment on his face quickly turned to one of supreme happiness. Bowing his head with sincere humility he nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi. I look forward to your safe return, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," he said lowly.

Nemu demurely nodded her head.

"Get out Madarame before I lose what little patience I have left," Mayuri said with a snarl and a flick of his wrist. "Sentimental drivel is _not_ something that I adhere to…"

Ikkaku saluted and beat a hasty but triumphant retreat.

After he had gone Mayuri sat silently at his desk, and as was her wont Nemu stood silently by his side until he commanded otherwise.

"Are you sure about this, Nemu? Is that cretin _really_ someone that you would want to associate with so closely?"

A disbelieving scowl was on his face as he turned slightly to face his daughter.

"Yes, Captain," she said in her quiet way.

Mayuri gave a noise of disgruntlement and tapped absent-mindedly on the arm of his chair. With a look of exasperation he turned to Nemu and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it you want to ask, Nemu? I can practically see your thoughts leaking out of your ears," he said dryly and with slight impatience.

"I _do_ have a question to ask, Captain, but I think that maybe it might be too forward…"

"Then ask if you dare, and be ready to handle any retribution," he said coldly.

Nemu nodded as if that possibility was a given. "Am I right to assume that somehow someone other than Ashisogi Jizo was in contact with you?"

Mayuri gave Nemu an assessing look. As far as he knew she was aware only peripherally of the tie that he and his zanpakutou had with Isane and hers. The depth and strength was nothing that he had ever discussed with her, and he had no intention of ever divulging the particulars. It was too sacred and personal a tie to ever speak aloud with anyone, and that certainly included her.

"If it was I have _no intention_ of talking about it with _you_," he said flatly. "Just know that Madarame and you were given a gift, and certainly _not_ by me."

Nemu bowed and kept her eyes trained to the floor. "I thank you, Captain," she said softly.

"As disappointed as I am in your decision to have Madarame sniffing around you I cannot in actuality do too much to stop it. I really have more important matters to occupy my time."

That was as close as Mayuri would come to being magnanimous, and they both knew it. Mayuri could be a bastard, but only so far. Nemu was a Lieutenant and not a slave. He might have a restricting iron grip around her life, but it could extend only so wide. They both knew that she would never complain about it, and to anyone, but that did not mean that he had a free reign to do exactly as he please. Even in his own division he had certain rules and propriety to follow or the chain of command would break down. His cruelty was unfortunately not infinite.

"See to your squad and their preparations for your assignment. I want neither delays nor failure in regards to this mission. How your personal life turns out afterward is of no consequence to me. You are dismissed." Without another look or word at her Mayuri rose and walked over to his book case as if now more weighty matters occupied his thoughts. Her leave barely registered in his thoughts.

As soon as the door softly closed behind Nemu Mayuri braced a hand against the wall of books. Lowering his head he gave a harsh intake of breath. Itegumo's presence had been fascinatingly disturbing. The idea that someone else's zanpakutou had crept so silently and stealthily into his thoughts raised more than an eyebrow with him. Though it was only Isane's Itegumo that did not deter from the fact that it was not Ashisogi Jizo. Even Ashisogi Jizo did not interfere where he knew that he was not either wanted or needed. He wondered what Isane would think once she awoke and found out that her Itegumo had gone out on her own and then so boldly and intimately intruded upon him. He wasn't mad at Itegumo per say, but he _was _intrigued. Not that he hadn't liked the feel of Itegumo. He did. Itegumo was so much more servile than Ashisogi Jizo. Ashisogi Jizo was in many ways very arrogant. Granted, it was deserved as Ashisogi Jizo was a very strong and smart zanpakutou. There was nothing comforting about the poisonous zanpakutou. When he thought of Ashisogi Jizo he thought of raw power, surreptitious venom, and a sharp intelligence. Itegumo however was very comforting and relaxing. She _was_ deadly, but her danger was tempered heavily by her sensuous and sensual nature. Just like her mistress. Maybe he allowed the intrusion because he knew that there was nothing to truly fear? Or maybe it had more to do with his association with Isane that he had allowed his guard to lower? Certainly _something _must be different for him to let that idiot from the Eleventh snoop around Nemu. He just hoped that he wasn't becoming too soft…

"Ashisogi Jizo! Wake up, you lazy slug of a zanpakutou! We have work to do."

Mayuri could feel such a loud yawn run through him that the temptation to mirror it was so great that he had to forcibly tamper it down. He could feel the zanpakutou stretch and slowly come awake.

_**Good afternoon, Mayuri-sama, **_came the logy salutation.

Mayuri couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation. It was more than obvious that his and Isane's zanpakutou spent too much time together as Ashisogi Jizo was starting to pick up on the snow cat's lazy tendencies.

"Yes, Ashisogi Jizo, it _is_ the afternoon… And do you suppose that we could try and get something done today? Or would you rather go back and curl up on a sunny window sill with Itegumo and nap the entire day away?"

Mayuri's tone was biting and acerbic, but Ashisogi Jizo either didn't notice or didn't care.

_**I am always ready to help you out, Mayuri-sama. What would you like me to do?**_

"I have a few things that I need you to do before Nemu goes off on her assignment in a few days…"

Turning back to his work and putting Nemu and her tragic grasp at romance far from his mind he started to talk to Ashisogi Jizo about his latest plans.

* * *

Isane stretched languidly as she slowly woke up from her late afternoon nap. She had made sure to giver herself a goodly amount of time before going back and working another grueling ten hours. There was so much that the division needed to do or get done that she felt as if there just wasn't enough time in the day. If it wasn't for her tireless Captain shooing her away for a well needed rest Isane thought that she would most probably be uncomfortably asleep at her desk this very minute. Thankfully her Captain knew better.

"Itegumo?" Isane felt her snow cat's presence next to her in the bed. Reaching a hand out next to her as she rubbed her sleep filled eyes clear with the other she was not surprised to feel warm, thick fur. Looking over she saw Itegumo move onto her back in a sleepy roll. Isane could never help but smile fondly at her cat at the sight. Itegumo's big, furry paws would be pulled in tight to her body as her spine was curved like a centerfold model. Isane always chided Itegumo that she looked like a hapless bunny when she was laying as such.

_**Isa-chan. I went to visit Mayuri-sama today**_, Itegumo said innocently.

Isane rolled onto her side and tickled Itegumo on her tummy. The cat purred and closed her eyes in delight.

"You did? Did he mind?" Isane didn't mind if Itegumo wanted to disturb Mayuri. There was nothing she could really do anyway, and she highly doubted that Mayuri would harm her kitty.

_**Well, not really. He was just so mad at Madarame-sensei that I had to do something…Plus, Ashisogi Jizo was still sleeping and I certainly didn't want to disturb him!**_

Isane still got the cutest thrill at how fond Itegumo and Ashisogi Jizo were of each other. The bond was as tight as hers and Mayuri's. She couldn't help but wonder if zanpakutou also fell in love.

"Of course not, kit-cat. No reason to do that if you don't have to. But why was Mayuri mad at Ikkaku?"

Isane thought that she knew the answer, and she hoped that it wasn't as bad as she thought it might be. In silence Isane sat in growing wonder as Itegumo relayed all that had happened earlier over at the Twelfth. She was stunned to say the least. Mayuri had been a prick about things, but at least he was starting to bend, and even if it was only a miniscule amount. Well, if Ikkaku thought that he was going to have an easy shot at Nemu he should just know better. Ikkaku should be lucky that he even _had_ a shot at all. She knew that Mayuri did not in any way like Ikkaku. Ikkaku probably ranked up there with Shuuhei in Mayuri's book.

But she was just so proud of Itegumo! Her zanpakutou had taken such a brave initiative that Isane felt tears well up in her eyes and her throat become stiff with emotion. Itegumo had thrown herself at Mayuri's mercy and won, or at least diverted a tragedy. Snuggling up to Itegumo Isane enveloped her cat in a firm hug. Nuzzling each other with love and affection the two purred and rumbled baby-mewls to each other.

"I have the smartest and bravest zanpakutou in all of the Seireitei," Isane said with pride. "No one can compare to my beautiful cat."

Itegumo ran her harsh tongue all over Isane's face and purred nonstop in pleasure.

Isane made her way to her office but was stopped by a loud commotion out in the court yard. As she went to see what had everyone's attention she was met by Ikkaku running toward her at full speed and with the largest smile that she had ever seen. Her eyes became large as he boldly picked her up and swung her around in a wild circle. After placing her back on the ground he gave her a crushing hug. To top it off he bent her over his arm and sweeping her in a deep bend he kissed her soundly on her mouth. When she came back up for air she was met by humorous expressions and large rounds of chuckling and ribbing from the members of her divisions that had also come out to see what was going on.

"Honestly, Ikkaku, what gets into you sometimes," she said nervously and blushing a deep, hot scarlet.

Placing his mouth against her ear so that only she would hear what he had to say Isane started to feel sweat form on her brow.

"It's not what has gotten into _me_, but rather, what _I_ will be getting into soon enough thanks to you," he said with a lecherous laugh.

Isane tried to disentangle herself, but the steel bands of his heavily corded arms would not let her move even an inch. "What are you saying, Ikkaku? You are talking nonsense!"

"Nemu and me," he said waggling his eye brows. "And somehow _you_ are responsible for it all."

Realization finally dawned on Isane as she thought back to what Itegumo had just told her. "Well, you remember that the next time you want to beat me senseless on the training ground," she said dryly. "A smart man shouldn't beat his cupid down."

With an audacious slap to her backside and a pinch to round it out Ikkaku suddenly flash-stepped away, and amidst loud laughter. Rubbing her abused posterior and trying her best to break up the crowd Isane went back inside and continued on to her office. She tried to think about everything that she would have to do in the upcoming hours, but she was having a hard time concentrating on it all. She couldn't help but think about the spectacle that she had slept through. Oh, how she would have given her eye teeth to have at least seen a part of it! And even if it was only second-hand through Itegumo. The other frustrating thing was that she couldn't even chide Mayuri about it because then he would most probably either turn into a _real_ bastard with Ikkaku or just shut the whole thing down, and permanently. She liked Nemu too much for anything like that to happen. With a heavy sigh Isane went back to work. And in the back of her head she thought about how she would quietly corner Nemu at the next SWA meeting. Nemu would tell her everything that Mayuri wouldn't.

* * *

**End A/N:** I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful support, and to tell you that I am so glad that you are enjoying this in one fashion or another. I do wish that I could send replies to everyone after their reviews, but some of you I cannot due to the fact that you are signed in as anonymous reviewers. Please know that I appreciate your comments/support, and this is the only way that I can send kudos back to you. Cookies and milk to all!

Smell ya later!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **at end, but all errors I apologize for now.

* * *

**Better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick**

It was turning into another SWA meeting from Hell. As much as they all tried to conduct business as usual they found that they just couldn't. Slippery smiles did nothing to cover the furtive glances that were thrown about the room. Concentration drifted as women tried their best to ignore the big, pink, elephant sitting in the corner and grinning madly at them. It waived its trunk as if trying its best to grab their attention and be the sole focus of all their worries, concerns and general questions. It grinned madly and danced on lumbering feet as if to say: L_ook at me! I know that you want to…I know that I have been creeping around your minds as if I belonged there. As if I owned it. There is nowhere I can hide and nowhere that I can be foisted off to. Until you pay attention to me I own you all. Body, mind, and soul…_

The women- and even the juvenile Yachiru- could not avoid the lumbering and slightly malevolent entity. It came with the women tonight and it was apparent that it was not going to go away anytime soon. Worse of all was that the elephant had familiar black and white markings on its face and trunk that seemed suspiciously like a male, non-member that they all knew.

Nanao pushed her glasses up higher on her nose with slight irritation. Her report on their latest endeavor (and, what was it again exactly?) was proving to be fruitless. No one was paying attention- that much was obvious. If there was tension at their last meeting this one was filled doubly so. It was like an oil slick in the air. It coated everything and everyone with a foul miasma that could only be neutralized and cleaned up by a fatal confrontation.

This was going to be _so_ bothersome.

Rapping the podium sharply three times with her knuckles she waited until she knew that she had been given everyone's full and undivided attention. With her customary frown (generally saved only for her Captain) she made sure to catch each and every pair of eyes in the room. Even the suspicious and reserved Captain of the Second Division was given the same stare as every other woman in the room. No one was spared her irritation.

"This has gone on _long enough_," Nanao said tightly. "Our last meeting was disrupted by an _outside influence_, and now it seems that _this_ one is as well. And _surprisingly enough_ it seems like it is the _same_ one…"

Nanao looked everywhere but at Isane.

"If we are going to produce _anything_ worthwhile-_and ever again_- then we _need _to get things out in the open, and once and for all. I simply _refuse_ to have another meeting disrupted in such a way!"

Her harsh statement was met with a gamut of expressions that ranged from horrified to mortified. A few nervous coughs were heard as well as some grumbling.

Nanao looked sternly between the Kotetsu sisters, but when her gaze went to Nemu it softened perceptibly. Isane and Kiyone pointedly ignored each other while the reserved Nemu looked quietly down at the table.

"Do I need to start the intervention?" Nanao said dryly.

Isane looked at her sister Shinigami and drew herself up with dignity. "I do not see why you insist that there _is_ a problem, Nanao," she said softly but firmly. "It is obvious however that you seem to think that there is dissension in the House of Kotetsu."

Nanao raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "And there isn't?"

"If there is a problem within the House of Kotetsu," Isane said with the blooming of a mutinous expression on her face, "then _there_ it must stay, and any _outside influences_-though meant amicably, I am sure- are _not_ needed. It is no one's business but our own."

By now Isane's steel grey eyes were meeting Nanao's snapping black ones unabashedly. Nanao intimidated a lot of Shinigami (and her own Captain in particular), but that didn't mean that she was one of them. Though normally submissive that didn't mean that she couldn't or wouldn't hold her ground and even push back when she had to.

"The _personal problem_ between you and Kiyone has upset the balance and order of things, and because of _that_ it has now bled into the work aspect of our association. We have not been able to hold a decent meeting in-"

"_Nanao_," Isane said coldly cutting through Nanao's tirade. "_Stay out of it._ It has nothing, and I mean _nothing _to do with you or anyone else here. You bringing this up is highly unprofessional."

Both women stared each other down as silence permeated the room.

"Isa-chan," Kiyone said in a tearful whisper, but was cut off with a hard glare by her sister.

"_Quiet_, Kiyone," Isane said lowly. "I think that it is apparent that you have said enough, and to _everyone _but to whom it _really_ matters-_me_. If you want to talk about what is _really_ bothering you then you know where to find me. Though I doubt that anything I have to say will truly matter. But still…"

Kiyone started to whimper, and was uncharacteristically held by Yachiru who was frowning while she held the shaking Kotetsu sister.

Just as Isane turned back to confront Nanao again Rangiku got up and very business-like put a gentle arm on Isane's arm.

"Come on Isane, _let's go_. Nothing good will come of us staying here. The meeting is over anyway." Rangiku's voice was low but firm.

Isane fought off Rangiku for but a moment, but when Rangiku put her mind to something there was nothing and no one that could sway her. As gently and as firmly as she could she walked Isane out the door, but not before turning around and giving the room a baleful glare.

Outside in the cool night air Rangiku walked them a ways away from the meeting room on the Kuchiki estate. It wasn't until they came to one of the more secluded gardens that she moved them toward a stone bench and sat them both down at it. Then, and only then did she let go of Isane's arm. Turning to the silent woman she looked at her long and hard. This was a woman that she was _not_ familiar with.

Isane was frowning and her mouth was in a tight line. Her hands were clenched tightly in her lap, and the tension running through her body was easily evident. There was nothing hesitant or anxious about the young woman. Instead, there was a tightly coiled rage that simmered and churned beneath the surface, and it appeared that at a moment's notice would burst forth like a breached dam. This worried Rangiku. Isane was generally not like this. Normally she was calm, shy, and patiently caring. _This_ woman was acting as if she was slowly burning up from the inside out. There was nothing collected about her. Just as she was about to put her hand on Isane's trembling arm to sooth her the other woman turned to her with a heated gaze.

"What is the matter with everyone, Ran? Why does something _so simple_ and not any of their business suddenly become so twisted and public? Something that is private and beautiful has somehow become community property and tarnished? _Why_?"

The last word was said in such a pitiful way that Rangiku's heart immediately went out to her friend. She enveloped her the same way that she often did her small Captain; taking her in a warm hug she pressed her tightly against her expansive bosom, and clutching her as if she would never let her go.

"I think that maybe they envy you, Isane," Rangiku said in a soft whisper.

Isane's arms came around Rangiku and held her friend back just as tightly.

"I have always-_always_- been a loyal Shinigami, Ran. I have done my duty to the best of my ability and never shirked any duty, and no matter how unpleasant. My loyalty could never be questioned. My love for my Captain and my division has never been second guessed. I have _always _tried to teach by example, and I have never gone out of my way to hurt anyone. No one. So, why? Why all this needless drama?

"Even with everything that did or didn't go on between Shuuhei and myself no one ever said anything. Or, maybe they just never took notice. Or, maybe they just felt so sorry for me that they never wanted to bring it to my attention. Whatever the case was I was left to suffer all alone. Now? Now I have to suffer publicly as people deride my choice, and under no uncertain terms. _Why_?"

Rangiku felt a sudden warmth against the front of her clothing and hugged Isane closer in response to the tears. Rangiku had never been ignorant to what had been going on (or not going on) between Isane and Shuuhei. It was hard _not _to notice the furtive (and not so secretive) glances that Isane would throw at Shuuhei whenever he had been around. Neither had she been ignorant of the brazenly lustful looks that Shuuhei had thrown _her_ way whenever she had made an appearance. It had hurt her to her marrow. That was why she had never taken up the taciturn Shinigami's open invitations. She knew that the hurt would have been crushing on her friend. That was why she had waited until Isane and Captain Kurotsuchi had clearly defined their relationship before showing even a modicum of interest in Shuuhei.

As diverting as Shuuhei was he never was and never could be a replacement for Gin. That man still to this day was the only one to hold the key to unlocking her deepest hopes, fears, and desires. Deep, deep_, deep_ down inside she knew that if given the right stimulus or opportunity she would run back to her errant lover's arms. Until then Shuuhei was nothing more than a patch. But even that she kept silently close, and because of her need for secrecy she had sworn Shuuhei to it as well. He wasn't pleased with it, but it was one of the rules that she had laid down before him. There was no way that she would bend or break it either. Even with her best friend already deeply committed having Isane find out about her and Shuuhei would only bring to surface her barely buried self-doubt, and that was something that she would never want to be the genesis of for her friend.

"I would not pay any attention to those that do not warrant it," said a third new voice from the side.

Both women gasped as they broke apart and stared at the newcomer. Standing silently and as elegantly as ever was Captain Kuchiki. Though he was most probably annoyed at the women taking further advantage of his unwilling hospitality by invading deeper into his domain he made no show of it. His good breeding and upbringing would _never_ allow him to show such annoyance to two women. Even if they _were_ subordinates.

"Captain!" Isane automatically rose and performed a deep bow. Rangiku on the other hand stayed seated and cocked her head to the side with interest.

Byakuya waived a hand in the sir slightly as if to waive off the show of respect this once, but the corner of his mouth pulled down lightly as he silently remarked to Rangiku about her lack of proper etiquette.

Isane sat back down and folded her hands in her lap. Looking at the ground by his feet she seemed at a loss for words.

"As I said, Lieutenant Kotetsu, what other people think about your relationship with Captain Kurotsuchi should mean next to nothing to you. That _is_ whom you were speaking of, if I may be so bold," he said with a slight raise of his eye brow.

Isane blushed a deep carmine and nodded.

"Why, Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku said with a sly smile, "you wouldn't happen to have been _listening in_ on girl talk, now would you?"

Byakuya scowled and gave Rangiku a cold, silent glare.

Rangiku was not fazed by such attention, as her own Captain looked at her in such a way almost hourly. _That_ look was old hat to her.

"I would _never_ eaves drop on conversations _obviously_ not meant for my knowledge, Lieutenant Matsumoto. The fact being was that eight women snuck onto my property tonight, but only six left. That _obviously_ meant that I had two interlopers wandering about where they had no business…"

"So you came to _rescue_ us?" Rangiku gave the austere Captain a cheeky grin.

"Perish the thought," Byakuya said dryly. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't running off with anything that didn't belong to you…"

"Oh, Captain! We would _never_ do such a thing," Isane said in horror as she took the Captain at his word.

Rangiku gave a bubbly, little laugh and patted Isane on her shoulder. "He is only yanking your chain, Isane."

Byakuya shot Rangiku a look of pure distaste at her coarse way with words. He was surprised that he was surprised at hearing such a thing. Yet he was grateful at least that she had decided not to use any profanity. _That _would have been just too much.

"As I was saying, Lieutenant Kotetsu…No one but yourself and Captain Kurotsuchi are in the relationship, and as such there is no need to contemplate anyone else's feelings other than your own."

Byakuya gazed enigmatically down at the two women, and even though he was speaking on an almost personal level (one that was so unlike him) he could in his own way relate to what Lieutenant Kotetsu was going through. His own pathway with his departed wife had been strewn with the same pitfalls.

As much as he had a personal dislike for Captain Kurotsuchi (if that was what it could truly be called as in all honesty the man had never done anything personally against him) and his general apathy for Lieutenant Kotetsu he could not help but feel some kind of small twinge-like emotion that _could_ have been likened to compassion for the two.

He had to stop a visible shudder at the idea that there was something-_anything_- related to his own personal life that was somehow parallel to that of the Twelfth's Captain. That would have just been too rude and crude for words.

Byakuya did let a small frown grace his handsome face as he saw looks of compassion and slight admiration in both women's faces. Lieutenant Kotetsu looked as if she was about to get weepy again, and Lieutenant Matsumoto had a dreamy look starting to blossom on her own face. There was _no way_ that he wanted either women to think that because he deigned to speak to them on such a personal level that they in turn could continue it. It was definitely time to go.

"Choose your own path, Lieutenant Kotetsu, and do not let others choose it for you," he said turning about and walking back the way he came. "And do try _not_ to trespass for any longer than is necessary, Lieutenants."

Before either women could say anything (and Rangiku looked as if she was going to brazenly call back the Captain) Byakuya was no more. All that was left in his wake was the sounds of the night deepening around them.

Rangiku looked over at Isane with a lopsided smile. "Just when he might seem like a normal person he goes and ruins it with his snarky comments…"

"What a tragic past he has," Isane said wistfully. "I never knew Lady Kuchiki, but from what I have heard _everyone_ liked her."

"Obviously _not_ everyone," Rangiku said shaking her head. "From what _I_ heard his family were right bastards about him marrying someone from the common folk. They must have had it rough…"

Rubbing Isane's back consolingly Rangiku nodded as if making up her mind about a difficult matter. "I think that he offers some very good advice, Isane. To Hell with all of them, and that certainly includes Kiyone. She has a chip on her shoulder or something, and that is for her to figure out and knock off. How as your sister she could try and diminish your happiness is beyond me. She should feel _ashamed_ of herself! And it isn't like she is all alone. She _does_ have Izuru after all. Maybe we should talk to _him _about this," she said distractedly.

Isane shook her head. "No, leave poor Izuru out of this. If I know my sister he already has his hands full with dealing with her about any of this. I am sure that she has ranted, raved, and cried her head off to the poor man. He shouldn't have to be her full-time keeper. Such positions sour relationships."

"So, speaking of relationships," Rangiku said with sudden interest, "how is _yours_ going with Mayuri?"

Isane grinned at Rangiku calling Mayuri by his given name. That was so like her to set aside propriety. Her friend was bold enough (and certainly lax enough in etiquette) to set aside what she considered such trivialities. Isane had no doubt that as long as Isane was there to divert his anger Rangiku would use his given name right to his face.

Standing and drawing her up with her Rangiku put her arm through Isane's, and started to lead the way through the silent Kuchiki gardens and back to their own divisions. The only sound heard in their passing were excited whispers and girlish peals of laughter.

* * *

Leaning against the front gates of the Kuchiki estate Mayuri waited impatiently. Making discontented noises in the back of his throat and with a snarl frozen on his face he contemplated for the hundredth time whether he should enter the grounds and look for Isane himself. He knew that she was there- he could _sense_ it. All the other women had left a good hour ago, and _still_ she hadn't shown up. He knew as well that she was with Matsumoto as Nemu had told him that both Lieutenants had left the meeting early in order to divert some sort of altercation. Mayuri was _dying_ to find out about _that_ one. It appeared that these SWA meetings were not hen parties as he had previously thought, but instead were nothing more than cleverly disguised cat fights.

He decided right then and there that next time he would place a monitoring device in their hidden room and watch the _altercations_ from a warm, comfortable, and more importantly safe distance away in his own division. If their meetings were as rowdy as Nemu claimed them to be he could only hope to convince the women to change their venue just once, and maybe just one time offer his private hot spring as a possible meeting place?

Groaning in frustration he narrowed his eyes and decided that he just didn't have the patience to wait any longer. As he was turning about to leave and go back to his own division a dry cough sounded behind him. Without even having to turn around he knew who it was. His back stiffened and he rolled his eyes in anticipation of being forced to have to listen to whatever the stuffy nobleman had to say.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, how utterly _amazed _I am at finding you _lurking_ about my front gates," Byakuya said in a voice that was anything but surprised.

Mayuri turned around slowly and gave Byakuya a barely concealed frown. "Captain Kuchiki, how utterly _unsurprised_ I am to find you _skulking _about in the dark. How so typical of nobility."

Both Captains eyed each other warily. Byakuya broke eye contact first as the seemingly bored man appeared to have better things to contemplate.

"Are you looking for donations, or have you come to ask for some other kind of favor?"

Mayuri now openly snarled at the condescension in the other Captain's voice. It wasn't that he actually disliked Kuchiki on a personal level, but rather on a social one. He hated everything that the man stood for, and though Mayuri was not nobility he _did_ come from a socially elevated family. He knew pomposity when he heard it, and to have it directed toward him was nigh unbearable. Especially from _this _man. A man whose ideas of nobility and honor were so ass-backwards that he would allow his own sister to face execution rankled him.

Of course, he was not that much better as his relationship with Nemu was certainly not of the norm, but he _was _getting a tad bit better at it. But, at least he had the balls to admit that he _wasn't_ perfect. Kuchiki on the other hand had the balls to admit that he _was_ perfect.

"The reason for my being here has _nothing_ to do with _you_. Since I am _not_ on your property or in any way intruding upon your _gracious hospitality_ I do not see how my being here is any of your business."

There. That should put the supercilious bastard in his place. Or at least hopefully cause him to twitch in annoyance.

If it did Byakuya made no show of it. Maybe his eyes became colder, but that was hard to tell as his grey eyes were already as cold as winter frost.

"You are incorrect, Captain. You _are_ on my property as it extends one hundred yards in any direction beyond my front gates…"

Byakuya raised an imperious brow as if such an observation should have been obvious to even the simplest of minds.

Mayuri's eyes burned hotly at Byakuya's coldly bored stare. Turning his back on the other Captain dismissively he folded his arms in his haori and started to erase the other man's presence.

"If you are waiting for Lieutenant Kotetsu she should be along shortly with Lieutenant Matsumoto. They have decided to take a slight detour during their sortie from my estate. Of course, that _is _who you are waiting for, am I not correct?"

If Mayuri listened closely enough the patronizing tone of voice was just below the surface. Well, time to put the arrogant snob in his place, and he knew just the way to do it.

"In fact, I was rather hoping that _you_ would come out, Captain Kuchiki. I find that not seeing your classically handsome face on a regular basis turns me melancholy and despondent," Mayuri said in a low and cooing voice.

Byakuya stiffened visibly. He was no stranger to women as well as men watching him longingly and trying to vie for his attention. He couldn't help the way he looked. This body was what he was born with, and there was nothing that he could do to change the fact. And as such he had all types of men and women gaze at him. The range of looks and persons ran the full gamut. Peasants to royalty had looked at him longingly, and all of them had failed to move or impress him. Save one, but something like that would _never_ happen again. He knew that Kurotsuchi was doing nothing more than playing at a childish game to raise his ire. The man had _never_ displayed such attention toward him. It ended up being more annoying rather than disconcerting.

"Save your inappropriate and unwanted low-born humor for those that would appreciate it, Captain. I find it nothing more than unimaginatively simplistic."

Just the fact that Byakuya's body posture straightened imperceptibly and he felt the need to comment on his obnoxious comment let Mayuri know that the words _did_ have some sort of effect on the haughty Captain. Most times Byakuya just ignored those that he considered beneath him. Which most times consisted of everyone but General Yamamoto.

"Is there anything wrong with a person appreciating the splendor before them? It is human nature after all to appreciate beauty in whatever form it takes. Whether that is an uncomplicated mathematical equation, a simple, single celled organism, or even _you_, Captain Kuchiki. Of course," Mayuri said with a gleam in his golden eyes, "if one was _really_ lucky then they all might be one and the same. So it would seem like a winning trifecta, would it not? So then how could someone like myself _no_t comment on such an interesting bounty…"

The innocent smile never reached the knowingly look in Mayuri's eyes as he looked at his fellow captain with ill-concealed humor.

Byakuya let a cold silence drip from him like hoar frost. It could almost be seen quickly crystallizing the distance between the two men, and at a rapid pace.

"How Lieutenant Kotetsu deserves such a person as yourself is beyond me," Byakuya finally said. "She must be atoning for some sin so great that even _I _cannot begin to fathom its abyssal depths."

"Or, maybe she _has_ suffered to such an extent and for crimes not of her own makings that now her sentence has been pardoned, and she is free to revel in a Garden of Shinigami Delights?"

Mayuri's words were light but the light in his eyes were edgy, and it was not lost on Byakuya. He was slightly interested, but not enough to comment upon it. He also would not think of prying into affairs not connected to his own.

"I highly doubt that, but be that as it may…"

As he did with the Lieutenants he now did the same with the Captain, and as if suddenly not interested anymore he turned his back and started to walk away.

"I am sure that the Lieutenants will be on their way shortly. Stay or go- it makes no difference to me. I will however ask that you please not tarry any longer than is necessary? I do not want my neighbors to start talking…"

Without even a backwards glance or waiting for a reply Byakuya flash-stepped away.

Mayuri frowned and flipped a finger to the empty night.

[page break]

Isane and Rangiku had parted a few blocks back at the fork in the road that would send them to their respective divisions. Both women promised to meet up again as soon as their duties would allow, and with a promise on Rangiku's part not to bother Izuru with questions about Kiyone. As Isane walked slowly back to the Fourth she was mulling over the fact that Rangiku offered no such promise, and whirled away in a cloud of pink scarf and laughter.

Frowning and biting her lip she could only hope and secretly pray that Rangiku would at least _try_ and heed her words. She really _didn't_ want to stir up an already angry hornet's nest called Kiyone. It was best to leave things as they were, and sooner or later Kiyone would calm down and just get back to being her normally bubbly self. Sooner or later something else would become prominent in her preoccupation. Maybe she should talk to Captain Ukitake…

Suddenly Isane gave a squeal of surprise as a low growl sounded behind her.

"Woman, _where_ have you _been_? Do you _know_ what time it is? Do you think that I have time for this bullshit?"

Isane spun about and saw that Mayuri stood a few feet away from her. His arms were in his sleeves and he was obviously in a dark mood. He looked peeved, but not more than was normal for him. Knowing that times like these offered her the best chance to get his mickey she latched on with relish.

"Oh, Mayuri! Have you been walking the streets in the dark looking for me? Or are you looking for someone else? Rangiku and I just left Captain Kuchiki…was it _him_ that you wanted to see?"

Isane knew that Mayuri often got his feathers in a ruffle over the austere nobleman, and for whatever reasons she didn't rightly know. All she did know was that both men had a distinct look of distaste on their faces whenever they had to interact closely with one another. Even though Mayuri was always at logger heads with Captain Zaraki and their confrontations were openly hostile it was in a way a chance for both men to purge any frustrations openly and honestly. With Captain Kuchiki it seemed as if Mayuri had a hard time eliciting any kind of response from the man. Not getting a desired reaction tweaked his scientific soul.

Which made the response that she got over mentioning his unofficial nemesis all the funnier. _Who knew_ that she had such an evil sense of humor? She certainly must have gotten it from her lover, and as such she couldn't be blamed in any way if some of that ricocheted back toward him.

Mayuri gave Isane a cold sneer, and his hands dropped out of his sleeves to lay clenched before him. One had even rose slowly to tightly grip Ashisogi Jizo.

"_Kuchiki_? What in the name of all would make me want to seek _his_ company? I find the arrogant lout barely tolerable on a good day…"

Isane let her eyes get round as saucers and a look of astonishment grace her lovely face.

"Captain Kuchiki an arrogant lout? Well, he _can_ be thought by some people as being _somewhat_ arrogant, but a _lout_? I certainly wouldn't use _that_ term to describe him…"

Mayuri's eyes narrowed, and he slowly started stalk toward Isane. A cruel smile replaced the sneer as he held her bewildered gaze with his own now burning one.

"_Oh, really_? And what terms would _you _use to describe such a paragon of the nobility? Hmm?"

Isane frowned and tapped a finger thoughtfully on her chin. "Wow…that is simultaneously a hard yet easy question to answer…I would have to say that Captain Kuchiki is tragically handsome," she said looking at Mayuri and nodding.

"_Tragically handsome_? What kind of _drivel_ is _that_? So the man's wife _died _on him. _So what_? He isn't the first man to lose a wife," Mayuri said bluntly. "That in _no way_ should enhance _anything _about him other than the fact that he couldn't take care of her properly."

"_Mayuri_!" Isane looked genuinely surprised, and even looked around to make sure that no one really was about to hear his harsh statement. She almost ran up to him and slapped a hand across his mouth to stop him from uttering any other crass opinions.

"The _real_ tragedy lies in the fact that _he_ wasn't the one to die, if you ask me…And as to handsome?" Mayuri gave a rude noise before continuing. "If looking like you are perpetually constipated means that you have attained some higher form of physical beauty then maybe he _is_ as handsome as everyone says. Personally I am glad that I don't fall into such a category. "

Mayuri looked away with a disgruntled look that Isane saw immediately through. Mayuri was never one to worry or even contemplate what others thought of how he looked or even acted. That was very apparent by the way he dressed and carried himself. In his estimation he had much higher duties to attend to. His appearance was constructed for his own purposes and no one else's.

Until now. Until he met her. Though they both knew that Isane loved him for every aspect of himself he was obviously feeling what all lovers felt when hearing their companion speak well about a possible interloper. Mayuri was experiencing jealousy and uncertainty. He was deftly covering it up with disdain and anger, but it was clearly there none the less.

All thoughts of ribbing him went out the window as soon as she saw the brief, stabbing pain in his eyes and the stiffening of his posture. The fun suddenly fled as she saw what intentional hurt that she caused him.

Isane smoothly walked up to him and in plain sight of any who might happen upon them placed a hand tenderly on his cheek, and moved his face so that he was once again looking at her. Leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips she finished it with a gentle rub of her nose against his own.

"There is certainly _nothing _tragic about you. Neither do you _ever_ show signs of being constipated. If I was to describe you I would use the words _sinfully delightful_. Why would I want a man that has such an air of doom and gloom about him when I can have a man that is like the very best erotic dream?"

Her words were hushed and quiet, but to Mayuri they sounded like an explosion in his ears. His eyes widened briefly before locking onto hers with a serious intent.

"_Sinfully delightful_," he said rolling the words over his tongue like smooth, warm honey. "_Yes_…I would _definitely_ agree with you. I would also add: brilliant, amusing, and of course, one cannot leave out _smexy_ as well…"

Mayuri raised a brow at Isane's look of delightful amusement.

"_Smexy_? Mayuri, where did _you_ hear _that_ word! Do you even know what it means?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes comically. "_Of course I do_! It means sexy and smutty. _That_ word was made with _me_ in mind."

Isane gave a toothy grin taken from a page of Mayuri's own book. "It certainly was," she said with a feline smile.

Mayuri leaned forward and boldly cupped a breast, and which immediately caused Isane to give that particular squeal of both outrage and anticipation that never failed to make his breath hitch.

"How about I give you a _demonstration_ of how I fit that definition to a tee?"

Before Isane could comment Mayuri grabbed her around the waist tightly with one arm and quickly flashed stepped them away from any possible prying eyes.

* * *

As they lay nakedly entwined around each other in the middle of his large bed Mayuri ran a hand languidly down Isane's back. She shivered, moaned, and snuggled even closer. Stopping at her rounded backside he cupped the soft muscles in a willing hand and gave a playful squeeze.

"Nemu told me what happened at the meeting tonight," he said quietly.

Isane was silent, and though she didn't pull away he could feel her stiffen slightly.

"There is nothing for you to be concerned about, Mayuri. I have everything under control," Isane said against his chest.

"Of that I have no doubt, Isane. However, that doesn't mean that I-"

"_I said that I had things under control_, Mayuri," he said tightly. "Any problems that there might be are between myself and Kiyone- between sisters, and as such I am fine without any outside interference."

The silence between them was tense and pregnant.

Mayuri was in no way dismayed by the tension between them. If anything it egged him on as he was not a man to let such a trivial matter as her stubbornness stop him in any way.

"If you would be so kind as to let me finish? I was not in any way going to interfere between you and Kiyone. May the Gods help any poor slob that stands between you two," he said dryly. "Rather, I was going to politely inquire if I need to speak to Kyoraku about his Iron Maiden Lieutenant. Just because Kyoraku is whipped doesn't mean that I can be so easily cowed by her. The day I let a _Lieutenant_ push me around is the day I burn my haori."

Isane struggled to sit up, and leaning over Mayuri she looked down at him with a pointed look.

"Mayuri, I _am_ a Lieutenant, or did you forget that?"

He raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders. "And the point is?"

Isane gave him a blank look and a not so gentle poke in the ribs. "Are you serious?"

"_Of course_ I am- I am _always _serious, Kotetsu Isane. I am serious when I say that the day any one of the Thirteen Court Guard Lieutenant's run rough shod over me is the day I burn my Captain's coat and parade naked to my execution by the Sokyoku."

"Mayuri, you sound-"

"Like any other Captain, I assure you. We _are_ Captains for a _reason_. Just as _you_ are _Lieutenants_ for a reason."

Mayuri gave Isane a patient stare that tried to convey his sincerity without sounding too pompous. Without also rubbing his lover the wrong way as well, but he knew that she knew that he was right.

"I run rough shod all over you, Mayuri," she said tickling him under the arm and causing him to grunt slightly in agitation. "And all the time," she finished smugly.

"That is behind closed doors and while we are blissfully naked- need I remind you? Then and generally only then do I _allow_ you a freedom that cannot be exhibited in public."

Isane shook her head and blew him a juicy raspberry straight in his face. "Whatever gets you through the night, _Captain_."

Mayuri wiped his face and then smeared the moisture back onto Isane's cheek.

"Getting back to reality and serious matters? All I am saying is that for your past two SWA meetings to be so consumed with talk about _me_ (and Mayuri gave a superior smirk at the idea) must put a dent on the real reason that you all meet. Or, is there no purpose for those meetings other than to have a semi-ordered hen pecking?"

Isane became serious and sat up next to him. She turned away slightly and frowned at the wall. "I know…I don't really like it either, but maybe _this_ time…"

Sitting up slightly he nuzzled her back and nipped at patches here and there. He was pleased to see her back raise in goose bumps. "Well, we will just see what we will see. Nemu said that after you and Matsumoto left Lieutenant Ise was extremely contrite and looked apologetic. Maybe she _might_ rein it in after this. Your sister however was her usual self it seems."

"What about Kiyone?" Isane looked back over her shoulder at Mayuri and bit her bottom lip in trepidation.

"She was her usual bi-polar self. Maybe I should convince Ukitake that she needs to be tested? I have the most _incredible_ brain scanning machine that I just developed, and I would _love _to try it out on someone."

"Not on my sister you won't," Isane said with a look of horror. "Grief…Who knows what would happen!"

Mayuri nodded. "Maybe that is for the best. I would be extremely displeased if she ended up screwing with the calibrations due to her lack of brain wave functions."

Isane groaned and playfully swatted him. "Mayuri…You know how you feel about my sister, and whether there is tension or not between us she is after all my sister. I don't allow people to talk ill of her anymore than I would let anyone speak badly about you."

Leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head Mayuri gave Isane a solemn look.

"I appreciate that, Isane, but you _don't _have to do that. I don't care what people say or think about me. I have a very good sense of self worth. I also am not going to let the petty and small-minded thoughts of others hinder anything I might say or do. Neither should you."

Isane cocked her head to the side and gave a thoughtful look. "That is _exactly_ what Captain Kuchiki told me. He said nearly the same thing."

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Well, as much as I abhor the prospect of admitting that he is correct I will concede to him on _that_ point. It seems that every once in a while his snobbery doesn't get in the way of common sense."

She looked at him and refrained from pointing out that _he _could be just as elitist as the Kuchiki heir, but not wanting to go round and round on that point again she let it slide.

"I don't know exactly yet what I am going to do about Kiyone, Mayuri. I guess I am just hoping that everything just eventually blows over. She can make the choice to accept or deny. Either way things are the way they are."

Isane snuggled back against Mayuri and hugged her arm over his chest. As his arms moved to wrap around her the call of sleep started to lull her into a drowsy state. Tucking in she felt her mind go fuzzy as she gave a great yawn.

Mayuri pulled a sheet up and placed an absent-minded kiss to the top of her head. He lightly rubbed her arm until he knew for certain that she was sleeping. He himself however was _far_ from sleepy. When he had talked to Nemu after the meeting he had been none too happy. He had decided that on the next SWA meeting he _would_ carefully eavesdrop and hear for himself what the nosey women had to say.

He especially wanted to hear what they would say after finding out that he had visited Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku in order to admonish them for their Lieutenant's unruly and unwanted behavior. Turning a blind eye or the other cheek was a nice and safe philosophical concept, but sometimes the gratifying feeling of verbally crushing any opposition through direct confrontation brought _much_ more satisfaction.

It was high time that he stepped in to re-established order, and permanently reminded people of their rightful place.

* * *

**End A/N: **A few things that I would like to say:

1) Sorry that this is so late! I have gotten caught up in reading more then I have been writing. I have been tarrying far too long over at the _Inception_ genre, and good grief does time fly… I just looooved that movie, and there are some _wonderful_ writers in that section.

2) To _**Lokian Eule**_ and _**Happy Bat**_ ~ I wish that I was able to respond to your very gracious and wonderful reviews, but I can't! And I feel terrible for that. I just want you to know that both of your kind reviews always made my day. Just because there is not a link to your account I still wanted to know that I appreciate all the time spent reading this flight o' fancy.

3) To all the other reviewers~ I know that I responded to your wonderful reviews in person, but I also wanted to once again thank you for your support, good humor, and over-all patience. All of you rule!


	42. Chapter 42

_**What a glorious mess that we are**_

Mayuri was not a man who made rash decisions. He carefully (and quickly) compiled information, accurately reviewed results, prioritized, and then determined a course of action. Once he had decided what he had to do there was nothing or no one that could change his mind. He knew what he had to do and he went about doing it in such a way that was neatly expedient. Mayuri was a busy Captain and he had neither the time nor the patience for wasting cerebral energy better used for more important matters.

Certainly more important matters than having to deal with Kotetsu Kiyone or Ise Nanao. So when Mayuri determined that he would have to deal with his two latest problems (or, rather _Isane's_ latest problems, but now was not a time to split proverbial hairs) he knew that he would be able to kill two birds with one stone; he would put both women in their place and simultaneously reprimand their superior officers for not being more vigilant in their duty. As a final twist of the knife over his inconvenience he would then divest himself of the whole mess by leaving _them_ with the problem. And he would _not_ leave until both captains were perfectly clear on where their duty lay and his hands (and more importantly Isane's) would be washed clean of the entire mess.

Mayuri knew that on this day and at this time both men would be lounging in a small summer house that was nestled next to a koi filled pond in the Thirteenth division. Ukitake was partial to the shady, secluded, and calming atmosphere, while Kyoraku was partial to being away from his Lieutenant's domineering grasp as he drank and talked about old times with his best friend.

As he walked over to the division he thought seriously about his brother captains. Both were predators posing as house pets. Many people easily dismissed one for his weak health and the other for his general drunkenness. Yet as true as that might be they also possessed some of the greatest strength in the Gotei. Both men had keen intellects and physical strength that belied their outwardly weak appearances. Neither were men to be taken for granted, and if they were it was only because for some idiotic reason they allowed themselves to be. Isane may smirk and roll her eyes whenever he made a comment, but in the end Captains _were_ Captains for a reason.

Not bothering with having himself being announced Mayuri by-passed the front gate and made his own way toward the pavilion. Though he wasn't hiding his presence neither was he being overt. He wanted to give the men no undue warning of any possible reason for him being there.

As he had suspected both men were sitting in the comfortable late afternoon sun and casually drinking and talking. With a surprise that was clearly not genuine Shunsui smiled widely and cocked an amused eye brow up.

"_Mayuri_! What an _interesting _surprise. What brings you here, and of all places?"

Jushiro however did give a genuine smile, and motioned for his fellow brother captain to take a seat next to them. After being offered some tea Mayuri uncharacteristically accepted it, and nodded politely as a steaming cup was passed to him by Ukitake. In silence Mayuri took a sip and nodded to himself. Ukitake always had the best taste when it came to tea. Even more than Captain Kuchiki, and that Captain had the resources to buy only the very best. Unfortunately for most money couldn't buy good taste or intelligence.

Putting the cup down Mayuri placed his hands in his sleeves and eyed the other men speculatively. Kyoraku was watching Mayuri with a warm smile on his mouth, but the warmth did not quite reach his eyes. There was a certain amount of suspicious tension there. Ukitake on the other hand was just plain curious and the placid man only seemed genuinely interested as to the reason behind the unexpected visit.

"I have many things that I have to do today, so brevity shall be the key word here. I am not here for a social visit, and by any means. It has come to my attention that your Lieutenant," and he nodded at Kyoraku, "and your Third Seat," he said nodding at Ukitake, "have been acting decidedly _unprofessional_, and in doing so they have gone above and beyond their positions as well as their intelligence."

The words hung like a bomb between the men, and Kyoraku and Ukitake glanced briefly at each other before sliding their gazes back to Mayuri. Not shirking he fiercely and firmly met each man's unflinching gaze.

It was Ukitake who spoke first.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, would you mind clarifying yourself a bit more, if you please? I don't think that I rightly understand your position."

Captain Ukitake's voice was normally melodically low and pleasant sounding, but this time Mayuri could also pick out an underlying tone of tension.

"It has come to my attention that Third Seat Kotetsu and Lieutenant Ise have caused Lieutenant Kotetsu undue mental agitation and discomfort."

Once again there was silence between the men, but this time there was a definite amount of tightness as well as possible enmity coming from Kyoraku. Though with him it was hard to tell as Kyoraku was an adept at hiding his true feelings and intentions. Kyoraku was for once uncharacteristically silent, and just sat sipping his sake languidly. Ukitake however folded his arms across his chest and looked at Mayuri patiently.

"Tell me, Captain, how Kiyone and Nanao have offended Isane? And was the offense so great that she would need another Captain other than her own to take up her cause? The Kotetsu Isane that _I_ know is a woman who is strong in her beliefs as well as her talents. I do not think that she would shrink from any possible misunderstandings among her family or peers."

Mayuri was slightly annoyed at the familiar way that he spoke about Isane. He knew that Ukitake had more than once visited Isane's father, and having her sister directly under Ukitake's position meant that she most probably ran into him when she went to visit her sister. As friendly and familiar as Ukitake was with his subordinates the man most probably acted like an older brother or even father figure to them. That still didn't mean that he could call her _Isane_, and to _him_ of all people.

_The nerve_.

When Mayuri's golden eyes slide to look over at the still silent Kyoraku they were met with intense brown orbs. Kyoraku still had a small smile on his face, but his eyes now had a hardness that was very evident. Without blinking Kyoraku stared deeply at Mayuri, and he knew that _something_ was cogitating deep in the man's brain.

"Isane does not need anyone to fight her battles for her, and certainly not any squabbles that might have generated from the women gathering together to _gossip_ at Kuchiki's. That is an insult to her."

Mayuri spoke to Ukitake but his eyes never left Kyoraku's.

Ukitake nodded and took a sip of his tea. "That is certainly understandable, Captain, however, that doesn't answer the question as to why _you_ think that Nanao and Kiyone have over-stepped some imaginary boundary."

"_Imaginary_?" Mayuri sneered and took his attention away from Kyoraku. "Is it _imaginary _to see and feel the tension around Isane whenever Kiyone's name comes up? Was it _imagination_ that conjured up the distress that Isane felt when Lieutenant Ise _brow-beated_ Isane –not once, but _twice_- for something that was _not _any of her concern?"

Mayuri slammed his cup down and clenched a fist in growing anger.

"So what exactly did my Nanao-chan do to cause all this excitement?" Kyoraku finally spoke, and his words were low, smooth, and defensive. "My Nanao is not one to stir up a hornet's nest without good reason or provocation."

"Ah, so it speaks," Mayuri said sarcastically at Kyoraku.

Kyoraku nodded as if in agreement.

"Your Lieutenant decided to air a personal matter of Isane's in a forum not suitable," Mayuri answered with a snarl.

"As I said before, Mayuri, _if _she did do something it was most probably done for a good reason. Nanao is not intentionally hurtful. Maybe the matter needed to come to light perhaps?"

Ukitake watched the two men start to square off in defense of the Lieutenant's that they were romantically partial to. Whatever Nanao had said to Isane had been enough to cause the generally timid Lieutenant of the Fourth to pass on or make physically known her discomfort. Shunsui on the other hand was so besotted by his Lieutenant that there was nothing that anyone could do to or say about her that wouldn't bring out his protectiveness for her.

And he knew _exactly_ what Mayuri was hinting about, and he had a very good suspicion that Shunsui knew as well. Kiyone had come home from the latest SWA in tears, but refused to say anything about it to either him or Izuru. Then, for days afterward she had moped listlessly about until Izuru had found time to visit and cheer her up. He thanked the Heavens for Izuru, for that man had taken on a psychological burden that he no longer had to carry. Not that he didn't necessarily want to. Kiyone was a valiant and faithful Shinigami, and her heart was always in the right place. It was just that at times she could get a bit of tunnel vision, and with that came a stubbornness that no one could turn aside.

In regards to Nanao Ukitake knew that something _must _be amiss in that Shunsui was uncharacteristically quiet today, and that rarely happened. But what really had Ukitake concerned was the fact that Shunsui just wasn't drinking his usual amounts today. It was almost as if the man was imbibing just for show; as if it was _expected_ of him. It was obvious to his old friend that Kyoraku's heart and head were not into the man's usual favorite past-time.

Either way he would have to intervene as the animosity between Shun and Mayuri was swiftly mounting.

"Captain, please, why don't we speak clearly and plainly? I think that this is most probably nothing more than a big misunderstanding…"

"There is no _misunderstanding_ in the way Lieutenant Ise uses her waspish tongue," Mayuri snapped out. "Even her _Captain_ here has more times than not borne the brunt of her caustic personality."

Ukitake was going to agree with the well-known thought when he heard a sharp, quick, intake of breath from Shunsui. Turning to look at his friend he saw the man slowly put his cup down and sit up a bit straighter. The smile was gone and the light of irritation was now clear as a bell in his eyes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Kyoraku said lowly, "be _very careful_ in your next choice of words when talking about _my _Lieutenant. She is not only a valuable member of my division, but she holds a certain place of honor in my attentions…"

Mayuri and Kyoraku glared at each other with no sense of civility between them.

"As does Lieutenant Kotetsu with _me_, Captain Kyoraku. She may not be a member of my own division, but her metal stability and contentment are tantamount to my own. I _do not_ like to see her taken unfair advantage of, and constantly being publicly derided at those _ridiculous_ SWA has become somewhat of an annoyance!"

"Then maybe she should take care of the personal matter," and Kyoraku swung a sidelong glance at Ukitake, "so that it doesn't cause so much upheaval."

Mayuri jumped up and with clenched fists snarled down at his rival.

"Any personal matters that Isane may have should be exactly that: _personal_. There is no need to constantly place her under such scrutiny! Just because she has chosen to spend her time and give her attention _to me_ that pack of foolish women, and lead by _your _Third Seat," Mayuri said glaringly and pointing an accusing finger at Ukitake, "have made it _their mission_ to try and feed her some kind of guilt or ill will!"

Breathing hard and with no small amount of frustration Mayuri looked from one Captain to the other. He had long lost any composure that he might have had, and his reiatsu was spiking dangerously high.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, please, calm yourself," Ukitake said raising two hands up in a conciliatory manner. Like I said before, this might all be a matter misconstrued or blown out of proportion! _Please sit back down_ and let's try and figure this out a little bit at a time."

Looking over at Shunsui he gave his old friend a level stare.

"Shun, _please_, you as well. We can talk this through without any hostility between any of us. I am sure that Captain Kurotsuchi is only trying to look after Isane's best intentions."

"_Don't call her_ _Isane_!" Mayuri hissed at Ukitake. "She is _not_ Isane to _you_, but _Lieutenant_ Kotetsu…"

Ukitake raised an elegantly white eye brow. "Well, she _has_ given me leave to call her by her given name. I have even more than once visited her father's place of business," he said calmly. "But still, please forgive my temerity, and from now on I will only address her by her professional rank."

Mayuri seemed momentarily appeased as he nodded once. "No," he said sighing heavily and taking his hat off. Running his hand through his hair he sat back down and looked at the ground with agitation. "I have no real right to force something like _that_. If Isane has given you permission to speak to her thusly far be it from me to say otherwise."

Kyoraku looked at Mayuri with somewhat less annoyance, but the remnants could still clearly be seen. Taking his cup and draining it he gave Mayuri a hard look.

"So, Mayuri, once again I ask what my Nanao may have done to cause all this aggravation. Hm?"

Looking over at Ukitake as if Kyoraku had never spoken Mayuri stared hard at the man. "Captain Kyoraku seems _bewildered_ by what _his _Lieutenant may have done, but you have yet to ask what Third Seat Kotetsu may have done. Seems like some people are a bit more knowledgeable than others," he said sliding his gaze to Kyoraku and raising an eye brow speculatively.

Ukitake flushed slightly, but kept his eyes firmly on Mayuri. However, he _did_ let them waiver slightly in Kyoraku's direction, but it was for only the briefest moment. Only the most observant would have caught it, but unfortunately for him the two men before him were such observers.

Pouring himself another cup Kyoraku hummed lightly under his breath. Swirling the liquid around languidly he seemed to be peering into the cup's depth for some sort of guidance. If he found it he didn't make any outward sign of having done so.

"My Nanao-chan _can_ be a handful at times, I will give you that," he said taking a small sip. "She is a passionate woman who never does anything by half measures. She gives everything and everyone her full attention. That is a rare gift, but it carries with it the burden of sometimes taking on too much. She likes to see things through to the end, and no matter the conclusion. Stagnation or impasses are not welcome situations for her."

Looking at Mayuri with a fondness born from speaking about his Lieutenant shown in his eyes. There was an affectionate understanding there that over-rode any irritation that he might have felt.

"She came home from the meeting very distraught, but she would not say anything to me about it. I tried for days to get her to talk about what might be bothering her, but she closed herself off to me. I begged and pleaded to have her tell me, but all it earned me was a smart rap to the side of my head with a book."

He grimaced lightly at having been reminded of the rebuke.

"How you let her beat you up and push you around is beyond me, Kyoraku," Mayuri said with a frown. "I swear, you are either a glutton for punishment or simply masochistic. For all the times that she beats on you I am surprised that you can even form a coherent thought."

Kyoraku laughed and grinned slyly at Mayuri.

"Don't tell me Mayuri that you do not allow Lieutenant Kotetsu to push you around somehow…I am sure that in her own way she holds _something_ of yours hostage."

"Isane and I are very familiar with our boundaries," Mayuri answered almost primly. "She knows _exactly_ how far that she can push me, and I in turn _reward _her for such vigilance."

Kyoraku and Shunsui looked at each other silently and then burst into laughter.

Ukitake chuckled and shook his head. "So, Captain, what you are saying is that Isane has you wrapped around her finger? She gets _exactly_ what she wants from you by beating you at your own game?"

"_Absolutely not_," Mayuri said with real indignation. "Isane gets what she wants because she knows the boundaries of propriety."

He looked between the two smirking men and gave them an indignant scoff. Neither seemed to be buying his explanation, but it wasn't as if he really cared.

Kyoraku shook his head and chuckled. "Do you remember when you came to me for advice when you couldn't ensnare the Fourth's Lieutenant?"

Mayuri looked almost apoplectic as Ukitake snapped his attention between Mayuri and Kyoraku.

"Mayuri, you went to _Shun_ for _love advice_?"

"_I did no such thing_! The man must be re-living some _booze-soaked_ daydream," he snarled out. He was _furious_ that his visit was being thrown back up at him, but at the same time he was surprised that Kyoraku had managed to keep it to himself.

Kyoraku waived his cup in the air and shook his head sadly. "There is no reason to be embarrassed about any of it, Mayuri. Asking for help is nothing to be ashamed about. Besides," he said with a laconic grin, "we all need help when it comes to the fairer sex every now and again."

"I am not having problems with any woman- be that Isane or otherwise," he said scathingly.

"But isn't that why you are here? I thought that you said that you had issues with Lieutenant Ise and Third Seat Kiyone," Ukitake said looking confused.

"Gods! Has all the time that the two of you have spent lounging around being lazy-abouts turned your brains soft? _I_ am not having problems. Rather it is _Isane_ who is being _beleaguered _by those two _harridans_. I want the two of you to reign in your subordinates," Mayuri said with aggravation as if he was getting tired of having the same conversation over and over again.

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other as they both shook their heads.

"I know that Kiyone has been somewhat distracted as of late," Ukitake said sheepishly. "But I must confess that I have been dodging her somewhat. I have inadvertently been hoping that Izuru would get her through whatever it is that has her on edge."

"Well, that doleful mess of self-recrimination has certainly not been much help now has he? Stop trying to avoid the issue _and_ your psychotic Third Seat and get her to clean up her act. She can either accept her sister's wishes or not. Either way makes no difference to me. Either choice she needs to slap on a better front for Isane and keep that hole in her face that she calls a mouth shut. The verbal diarrhea and pathetic show of tears is starting to put everyone on edge!"

Mayuri's eyes burned coldly bright, and his mouth was in a tight line.

"I think that you are being too hard on my Third Seat," Ukitake said quietly. The tone of his voice however did nothing to lessen the severity of his concern for his junior officer. "Kiyone is a passionate young woman that loves her sister dearly."

Mayuri gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"_Loves her sister dearly_? Please, _don't_ try and make me laugh! If you only _knew_ the extent of her _love and devotion_ for Isane and the problems that it has caused you would _seriously_ be reconsidering your lofty ideals."

Ukitake's face dropped, and putting down his cup of tea he folded his arms across his chest.

"If you are talking about Isane and Kiyone's life _before_ coming to the Gotei Thirteen then you should know that I am well aware of all the fact," Ukitake said simply.

"_What_ facts," Kyoraku said with a stunned expression.

"Facts that are _none of your business_," Mayuri said answering him but never letting his eyes off of Ukitake. "If you truly are aware of all the facts then even more so you should _slap_ Kiyone down. Her bombastic behavior is even all the more an affront. _As is your own_."

"Now wait a moment, Mayuri," Kyoraku said sitting up straighter. It was now his turn to try and play peacemaker as Ukitake was now getting tense as he defended his division member. "I might not know what is going on, but maybe I should. Especially if this is all somehow tied in with my Nanao."

Kyoraku looked from one man to the other.

"I know _exactly_ what happened in order for Isane and Kiyone to join the Academy," Ukitake said unblinkingly to Mayuri. "Kiyone told me _years ago_ what happened, and if it makes any difference she feels like she can _never_ repay the debt."

"What _debt_," Kyoraku asked starting to look enthralled.

Mayuri and Ukitake both seemed to have momentarily forgotten that Kyoraku was sitting there, and whose attention was bouncing back and forth between the two men. His interjected questions went unanswered and seemingly unnoticed.

"And you see nothing wrong with Kiyone now trying to make her sister feel some sort of guilt while she supposedly has this millstone of guilt around her neck? Since her misery is _so_ _great _she now wants to _infect_ others? Is _that_ your hypothesis?"

"You are over-complicating things, Mayuri. Sometimes we believe that our sins are so great and so encompassing that they become so monumental and insurmountable that they somehow start to become invisible. Almost like not being able to see the forest through the trees."

Mayuri became incensed. "_What rubbish_! So sticking your head in the ground makes everything all go away?"

Ukitake shook his head sadly. "No, but sometimes putting your head in the clouds eases the pain a bit, and even if for only a short while."

"Is _that_ the pathetic advice that you gave her? To ignore a wrong done to an innocent person by pretending that it _never happened_?"

Mayuri looked as if he was about to become totally undone. His voice became harsh and gravely, and the grinding of his teeth could clearly be heard in-between his scathing retorts.

Ukitake was as calm as the water at their side. Nary a ripple could be seen on his placid countenance. "No, of course not. However, this is _her_ demon that she must confront, and I certainly cannot force her to face it. She has to do it on her own, and with no interference from me or anyone else."

Ukitake cocked his head slightly to the side and gazed at Mayuri with a slightly raised brow. "Tell me truthfully, Mayuri, who is more upset about all of this: you or Isane?"

"I am," he answered quickly. "Isane is too kind-hearted to allow her _real_ feelings to be shown in this matter. But just because it is not visible does not mean that it is non-existent. It is also a wrong that needs to be put to right."

"Oh, Mayuri! What _nobilit_y you are showing," Kyoraku said slyly. He was still in the dark (for now) about what was going on, but he was certainly astute enough to know that simmering deep between the Kotetsu sisters was _some_ sort of bad blood or even possibly old feud that must have recently reared its ugly head. The fact that Isane was seeing Mayuri was just window dressing, and the truth of the matter was much more serious. He wondered if his Nanao knew the _whole_ truth.

"Mayuri," Kyoraku said in a low and soothing voice, "if the Kotetsu sisters do not want any of us to interfere then we must oblige them. Family squabbles are not something to mess with." He spoke with a certain wryness that bespoke his own experience with such matters.

"The situation is coming to a point where if it is not addressed in a sufficient manner then it will become open for public speculation and fodder for cruel gossip," snapped Mayuri. "If _that _happens Isane will become the brunt of wagging tongues, and if _that _happens then _I_ will start a tongue collection that will make any medical institution envious. And I mean that in all sincerity. I have _no problems_ asserting _my_ authority on _her_ behalf."

Mayuri sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring at the two men and giving them such a demonic smile he caused both to lean back slightly in trepidation.

"Is it really _that_ bad, Mayuri?" Kyoraku who normally was blithe about most matters was abnormally still.

"Either you both have a serious talk with your subordinates or I will, and I won't coddle them as you might. Kyoraku, you might be afraid of Lieutenant Ise but rest assured that I am not. Third Seat Kotetsu can't hide behind your haori forever, Ukitake," Mayuri said with an evil smirk. "Eventually she will have to leave the protection of your white wing."

"You are going _too far_," Ukitake said with harsh eyes but a voice that betrayed his growing alarm. Kiyone might be a handful but she was for all intensive purposes harmless. She certainly would not deserve to have someone of Mayuri's caliber hunting her down. He also would never allow it. She was after all under his protection.

"I don't know," Kyoraku said scratching his chin and looking off into the distance thoughtfully. "I would be rather interested in seeing how my sweet Nanao might do going up against someone like Mayuri. She might be someone to give you a run for your money, Mayuri," he said suddenly chuckling. "I think that she is tired of cutting her teeth on someone like myself. She just might be ready for _bigger_ game…"

Ukitake burst into laughter and nodded in agreement. "She _is_ formidable- I will give you that, Shun."

Mayuri picked up his hat and rose as if suddenly tired of their conversation and company. "_Rein those wenches in_, Captains, or _I_ will, and the consequences and all of you be damned."

Before either man could make a retort Mayuri flash-stepped away.

* * *

Not even realizing what he had done until he had done it Mayuri found himself at the entrance to the Fourth Division. Giving a dry chuckle he walked past the startled sentries and made his way to the main building. Not bothering to stop and make a formal announcement he continued on as if he was back at the Twelfth. If he noticed the people cowering at his passing or moving nervously aside he made no note of it. In fact, the non-visiting people that he saw generally did not even look twice at his appearance as he had now become almost a common fixture amongst them due to his relationship with their Lieutenant. He had never been here as much when members of his own division found themselves laid up and seeking medical attention.

With practiced steps he walked assuredly toward Isane's office first to see if she was there, but before he could go too much farther he found his way blocked by the busty figure of Matsumoto.

"Oh, _Captain_! Fancy meeting _you_ here," she said with a knowing and cheeky grin.

Mayuri had no time for the woman, and giving her a non-committal grunt he moved to walk around her. But once again was stopped short as Rangiku moved with him, and effectively blocking his path. Frowning deeply he tried staring her down, but to no avail as her grin just got cheekier. _Obviously_ she had experience at being _annoyingly_ dogging.

"Move, Lieutenant. I have no wish to spend any time with _you_," he ground out.

"Well, if you are looking for Isane she isn't in her office. I just came from there. So maybe together we can try and find her?"

Rangiku blinked innocently up at him with her wide, baby-blue eyes.

Mayuri gave an abhorrent sneer. "_I think not_," he said as if confronted with a disgustingly distasteful gift, and turning around he went about removing himself from her presence. But even facing a new direction he was once again blocked from continuing onward.

"Then maybe you and I can have a quiet conversation, Captain?"

"_Absolutely not_," Mayuri said now rudely pushing her aside. Starting to progress once again he whipped around at finding his Captain's coat caught in one of her delicate hands.

"_Please_," she entreated softly.

"What ever for? You and I have _no business_ together that I know of."

"I believe that we _do_, Captain, and its name is _Isane_."

Looking at her coldly Mayuri shook his head and tried to yank his coat's sleeve away from her grasp, but to no avail. She was holding it tightly and with no fear in her eyes. Then, startling him to the point of not being able to form a coherent thought he found himself bodily dragged across the hallway and into a room. With little to no regard he was shoved forward and with the door firmly shut he heard the audacious sound of a lock being turned. With eyes almost bugging out of his head he was further enraged to see Rangiku leaning against the door as if to further stop any plans of exiting that he might have.

"I seriously think that you and I need to talk, Captain Kurotsuchi, and now is as good a time as any."

Rangiku folded her arms under her generous breasts and with a feline look of satisfaction watched the Twelfth's Captain start to shake in rage before her. She probably wasn't as scared as she should be, but she had so many years of dealing with her own Captain's anger and impatience at her antics that this was almost common place. She was mostly betting on the fact that as Isane's best friend Captain Kurotsuchi would go easy on her somewhat. She might be a daring woman but she wasn't stupid. Rangiku knew that she had to start talking, and that it better be good. Good enough to certainly set aside his ever-growing anger at her audacity.

"Captain, we need to speak about Isane. I have done all that I can do, but more needs to be done, and I think that you are the only man that can do it. Isane cares for you deeply, and I know that anything that you might have to say on the matter will be taken seriously."

"Tell me exactly why I shouldn't _vivisect _you, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Because you care for Isane as much as I do, Captain Kurotsuchi. You know as well as I do that Isane has been taking flak for your relationship, and though what other people think shouldn't matter it still does."

Mayuri made a rude noise and waived a hand in the air dismissively. "You are far behind on the times, Matsumoto. Isane and I talked through _that_ quiet a long time ago. Though your concern is touching it is _too late_."

Rangiku shook her head and gave a hard smile. "I am sure that _Nemu_ has been reporting in to you about what has been happening at the SWA meetings, and most probably verbatim. So we both _know_ that whatever issues you might have had they are _still_ largely unresolved."

"Any issues that Isane and I have are _certainly not_ any of _your_ business!"

"_I_ think that they _are_, Captain," she said boldly. Crossing her arms under the large swell of her bosom Rangiku jutted her chin out pugnaciously, and her blue eyes glittered brightly.

Mayuri felt his palms itching to slap that look off her. He wanted nothing more than to see her on the ground at his feet in a ball of shame and terror. Just because Hitsugaya put up with her poor performance and general slovenliness didn't mean that he would have to as well. He was willing to take the proverbial hit by having to go before a review board and General Yamamoto due to possible extreme behavior, but it would be well worth the satisfaction at the present. There was only one thing holding hm back, and with such force that it felt like a constricting band around his entire being. It kept him rooted to the spot and hands fisted in impotent rage.

_Isane._

Matsumoto was Isane's best friend, and his lover did not look too kindly on any verbal abuse thrown her friend's way. She would be even _less_ pleased to find that someone had physically abused Matsumoto. Isane's protective and mothering instincts would rear its ugly head and _he_ would have to bear the full and inconvenient brunt of it all. So for now the blousy blonde of the Tenth Division was sacrosanct, and the worse part of it all was that she _knew_ it. The woman was standing there with a look of smugness etched across her delicate features as if she knew _exactly_ what was going on in his head. It was as if she knew that Isane's shade stood between them and was her saving grace and protector.

And it was. For now.

"Captain, Isane has been very hurt and confused by people's reaction to her relationship with you. Not that that has stopped her. Not in any way. She is a strong woman and with strong principles. She isn't a _Lieutenan_t for no reason. She has earned her place, and just as much as any other Gotei Lieutenant."

Rangiku gave Mayuri a look that tried to convey her belief that she _too _earned her place, and that like her friend she was not to be underestimated.

"Even her own sister hasn't been very accommodating or loyal. I know that Kiyone just wanted Isane to be safe as well as happy, but Kiyone isn't known for seeing too far in front of her nose," Rangiku said with a slight sniff of disdain.

"The girl is a complete prat," Mayuri spat out.

Rangiku nodded in agreement. "And then some. Her tears and wailing make we want to _slap_ her so hard that I would come off the floor," she said dryly.

"I just would like to dissect her tongue out- much neater and with a more lasting effect," he snarked.

"Too bad that Captain Ukitake would put the kibosh on _tha_t little experiment," she said giggling.

For a brief moment the two shared a common bonding experience.

"Isane carries a heavy burden, Captain. She doesn't care what other people think about you, but she _does_ want her family to like you. I don't mean that you have to pander to Kiyone-"

"Absolutely not! The day I even consider her more than the dirt on the bottom of my sandal is the day I turn in my haori," he said cutting her off. "Besides, her father _adores_ me…"

"If you would let me finish? I was going to say that even though she wants her family to like you she is willing to set her sister aside _for _you. She has _clearly_ chosen you over Kiyone, and as right as she is she _still _can't help but feel guilt over it."

"I _never _asked her to make a choice," he snarled. "How _absurd _would that be? Besides, she is too strong-willed for something like that. You are making no sense and with no sensibility. Besides being of an inferior mental capacity you are also annoyingly bothersome."

Rangiku's eyes flared to life, and just as she was about to make an angry retort the door knob jiggled as someone on the other side tried to open it. In irritation she kicked the door and frowned at it. Turning her attention back to Mayuri she kept her frown on her face to pass it on to him.

"Captain or no you are _exceedingly rude_, do you know that? Shouldn't a Captain show at least a _little_ bit of good manners?"

"To someone like yourself? I hardly think so," he said sneering.

"My _own_ Captain would be _very upset_ to hear that you had been nothing but _rude_ to someone who was trying to do nothing but help him-"

Mayuri cackled menacingly and cut her off with a rude gesture. "Your own Captain would most likely harshly reprimand you for your stupidity." Leaning forward he pinned her with an almost unholy look that caused the usually ebullient and passionate woman to find her breath catching in her throat. "Castigating you would most probably be looked upon with high favor."

Rangiku stiffened her spine and resolve and looked at Mayuri with piercing eyes. "You can't _castrate _me- _I'm a woman_! I would think that a man of science would be a bit smarter," she said shaking her head and looking at him as if he was the one who was of inferior mental capacity.

Mayuri looked at her with mouth agape. Just as he was about to try and even formulate a comeback to such idiocy a key was clearly heard in the lock and was jiggling loosely as the owner tried to unbar their way, but once again Matsumoto leaned on the door as if to stop the intruder. The look on her face showed clearly that she was not yet done with him.

"Move aside, woman. Someone wants to get in and I certainly want to leave. _Now_."

Mayuri had had enough, and moving forward he looked as if to push his way out, but Rangiku's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Mayuri slapped her hand away but found it back as soon as it had been pushed aside. Her tenacity fueled his already seething irritation. His visit at the Thirteenth had not been as satisfying as he had hoped, and now being confined with Matsumoto was doing nothing for his high temper. Her hands on him caused any self-control that he had left to fall away completely. Just as he was about to do some _serious _damage (and he knew that she knew it as her face screwed up tightly in anticipation) the door handle jiggled once more and with such sudden force that the door was pushed almost violently open. With a great heave that thrust Rangiku forward and into Mayuri's arms Isane's head poked unexpectedly around the corner. Her look of extreme annoyance swiftly turned into one of confusion and then hurt as she stared between her best friend and her lover. The harsh remark died on her lips as she realized who it was that she had come across. It wasn't until that _precise _moment that Mayuri realized _where_ he was and _how_ it must look. As Isane's face turned red and small tears started to form that Mayuri looked at his surroundings closely, and for the very first time. He realized that as he stood with the voluptuous Lieutenant of the Tenth Division draped in his arms and clutching him like a leech that he was ironically back to where everything started.

He was once again in the infamous linen closet, and just like the first time was with a female Lieutenant not his own. Unlike the first time however the circumstances were much different.

If Isane's look was anything but the one of patent uncertainty and distress then he would have laughed loudly at the irony. He would have grinned madly and even given a chortle at the high humor of it all, but now was _not_ such a time. Now however there was no humor to be found in the quirkiness of fate. Throwing Matsumoto heavily to the side without ceremony he took a step forward to try and stop Isane. But he was too late as the door slammed soundly in his face just as he reached it. Leaning against the solid wood he closed his eyes and knocked his forehead on it in frustration.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, PMs, and emails. I appreciate all your support and interest. I once again wish that I could respond to the anonymous or unsubscribed reviews in person, but since I obviously can't just please know that I appreciate you as well. :D


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: at the end

_**Getting caught and being remorseful are not the same thing**_

Mayuri stood panting heavily at the door as he tightly gripped both sides of the entrance way. His eyes looked back and forth frantically, and when they met the straight back of the person that he was looking for he unconsciously neatened his appearance and calmed himself. Standing straight and narrowing his gaze he waited for Isane to turn around. After a few, unsettling moments of being ignored he narrowed his eyes and curled his lip. He _hated_ being disregarded. He _knew_ that she _knew_ that he was there. How could she not? Even if he _had_ made somewhat of a less than dignified entrance she must have know at least that _someone_ was there… Besides, he was a hard man to ignore. He _refused_ to be ignored. So why was she? She didn't seem mad. There was no indication through either body posture, pheromone release, or spiritual pressure that indicated anything of the sort. In fact, he could hear her humming a careless little tune as she went about gathering or logging supplies. She would even occasionally tap her foot and bop her head back and forth to whatever tune she was carrying.

That just set his teeth to grinding. Here he was all set and ready for a fight to end all fights! In fact, he was _primed_ and _anticipating_ such an endeavor! He _needed_ to let lose some of the tension that he had been carrying around with him. He _wanted_ to have a no-holds barred fight with her and clear the air between them-_now_…_Now_ how could he do that when she was standing there like some angel of mercy stocking up for her next charitable undertaking? He would look like a real cad to end all cads if he ripped into her _now._ Not only that, he doubted that he would get any real sort of satisfaction from verbally beating an innocent kitten.

As soon as she had slammed the door in his face (and after he pounded his head a few times against it) he turned on Matsumoto like a starving wolf. He wanted nothing more than to rip into her for putting him into this mess. It then took all his control (and a few well-placed pleadings for mercy from Matsumoto) not to do so. He was so upset that he couldn't even form the words to express his anger. His knuckles were popping like fire crackers and his teeth were being ground into dust as he slavered like a wild, rabid animal before her. The only mild satisfaction that he could find was that for once in her life Matsumoto's normally (annoyingly) cheerful and effervescent personality was anything but. Her face was blanched white, and he could smell the fear rolling off of her as she realized that being alone in a closed room with the Twelfth's Captain was not one of her smarter escapades. All she could do was stutter out her Captain's name and Isane's in a prayerful chant as if to ward off incoming evil intentions.

Hitsugaya's name meant _nothing _to him. The child prodigy he respected, but in no way feared. Isane on the other hand… The last thing he needed was to have her upset over something else.

But then again this cluster-fuck couldn't get much worse…

His attention went back to the woman whose back was still facing him. The soft, lilting strain of the melody that she was humming was the only thing breaking the silence between them. She was even going so far as to softly sway her hips from side to side with the beat of her humming. For all practical purposes it was as if he wasn't even there…

"Isane, _turn around_," Mayuri said in a low growl.

Without barely missing a beat Isane kept up with what she was doing, and in-between humming she answered him.

"Why, Mayuri? Whatever for?"

"Because I want to _talk_ to you, damn it!"

"Well, _talk_, Mayuri. We can talk as I collect my things. You have my attention," she said quietly.

"No, Isane," he said with a snarl. "I want you _looking_ at me. As a _Captain _I _demand_ your _undivided_ attention," he said with a superior air.

Isane stood stock still for a moment before taking a large breath of air and holding it in for a long count before slowly exhaling. Slowly and silently she went back to her task at hand. Though she might have been ignoring his request it was easy for Mayuri to see that she was certainly aware of him and his position. Her back was ram-rod straight and her shoulders were starting to creep up toward her ears. He could also see her hands shaking as she reached up at shelves over her head.

"As I said before Mayuri, please say what you have come here to say. I am very busy at the moment and in order to accommodate both you and my duties I will need to multi-task."

There was a brief and tense moment of silence between them. It was a moment where Isane wasn't watching anymore what was in front of her because Mayuri's reiatsu was starting to spike dangerously high. Her throat was fighting against constricting and her breathes were starting to become deeply labored.

"Isane, I am _warning_ you," Mayuri said lowly. "This has been one of my _least favorite_ days, and I will _not_ end it with you acting childish by ignoring me," he growled.

"Childish? _Me_? Oh, really? Tell me what will you do if I _don't_ turn around and give you my full and undivided attention," she threw over her shoulder at him. "Act even _more _churlish than you are right now?" Isane snorted and went back to her business. "Please excuse me if I don't run right over to you and rub your back comfortingly," she said with a slight snip to her voice.

"I am _serious,_ Isane. Don't push me right now… If you ever for once took me seriously-"

Isane finally whipped around and glared at Mayuri. Her eyes were wide open and there was a wildness reflected there that Mayuri had never before seen. Her dark grey eyes were like winter storm clouds; a chilling cold front like nothing that he had ever seen before threatened to envelope him. The intensity of feeling behind those eyes momentarily stopped him from continuing onward. But even the threat of such a tempest was not enough to set him from his course of action. He would not let things continue on as they had been. His patience for mass stupidity was at an end.

"Well," he said dryly, "it appears that _now_ I have your full attention. May I continue with what I have to say?"

His voice was laconic, and an aristocratic eye brow slowly arched upward as if to convey barely concealed finite impatience. His golden eyes burned heatedly as they met chilly grey. Neither spoke nor blinked as they met stare for stare. As annoying as she was making this Mayuri couldn't help but feel a tinge or two of pride at the gumption that Isane was showing him. She wasn't backing down for anything, and if he wasn't misreading the look she was throwing out at him it almost seemed as if she was _daring_ him! For what he had no idea, but he was swiftly reaching the point where it didn't really matter. It was all just so alluring…

But be that as it may he couldn't let his more baser instincts get the better of him right now. _Later _he would certainly have to cogitate over the moment, but for now he had to straighten things out between them. _But later_…

Taking a shaky breath Isane gave a slight moue of distaste and turned her back on Mayuri. "Please say whatever it is that you have to say, Mayuri, and be quick about it. I have a class to instruct in the upcoming hour."

Mayuri grinned toothily at her primly snippy retort.

"Well," he said in a deep purr, "look who has decided to act like they hold some sort of authority, and over _me_ of all people?"

Isane's shoulders bunched up and her hands tightened over what they held. In the cabinet's glass reflection Mayuri could see her mouth tighten into a straight line and her eyes narrow dangerously. He also knew that she could see his own humorous reaction as her eyes clearly met his own in the reflection of the glass. Smiling like a hyena he took a couple of steps closer and was pleased to see that even though she never turned around she did tense up from some sort of anticipation.

He knew that he shouldn't find such pleasure, but it was just so hard _not _to…

Isane now finally turned around and faced Mayuri with a full-out glare. "Aren't you being a bit high-handed for someone who has some _explaining_ to do?"

"Oh, so _now_ we want an _explanation_?" Mayuri arched an eye brow and folded his arms over his chest. "I tried to talk to you but you _refused _to give me your full attention. Now, all of a sudden for some reason you want an explanation. Well," he said dropping his arms and giving her an ugly snarl, "you can _forget_ it! Or at least wait until _I_ have more time. I've wasted enough time today on all things _Kotetsu_," he said turning in a whirl of white haori. Just as he reached the door a slim arm reached around him, and with a palm firmly on the door so that there would be difficulty should he try to open it.

"Oh no you don't, _Captain _Kurotsuchi," she said in a low hiss in his ear. "You want to have whatever this is out, then so be it! I might not want to know what all this is about, but-"

"Please do not tell me that you prefer _ignorance_, Isane," Mayuri said archly. "How disappointing…"

"That is _not_ what I meant," Isane said in a slightly shrill voice. "I meant that with all the confusion lately..."

Mayuri turned his head to the side and came almost nose to nose with her. "I don't think that there is _anything_ confusing about recent events. Things are _perfectly clear_ from what I see. Not _my_ problem if people are too mentally retarded to keep up or figure out what is going on."

"Don't call people _retarded_, Mayuri. That is just plain rude," Isane said in a semi-mortified whisper as if they were not the only ones in the room. "That is so socially unacceptable," she said with a grimace.

"When I have to go around explaining the _obvious_ to Captains, Lieutenants, and lower seated members who should know better- or at least have enough common sense to mind their own business and not piss me off-I consider _those_ scenarios to be examples of mental inferiority on the part of those around me! Instead of showing any advancement of aptitude or astuteness I am confronted with- no, _forced_- to deal with the opposite: _mental retardation_!"

By this time Mayuri's voice had risen so that anyone standing on the other side of the door could have easily heard him. Isane clamped a hand over Mayuri's mouth and looked at him with an almost frantic look on her face.

"Gods, Mayuri… you can't act like that! Show some _restraint_ for once!"

Mayuri threw her hand off his mouth, but did not let her hand go altogether. He held her wrist tightly within his grasp, and with such force that he caused her to wince slightly at the pressure. However, it wasn't enough to make him give her hand up let alone ease up on his grip.

"I am becoming exceedingly annoyed at the imbecilic behavior of those around me, and do not think for a moment that _you_ have been excluded from _that _group! This whole mess is everyone's fault but my own, and for once I am trying to act in a semi-humanitarian and compassionate manner and all I seem to get is interference, obstinacy, inanity, and just plain ignorance that I have about reached my limit with the lot of you!"

Mayuri was snarling and snapping so rabidly that spittle flew haphazardly from his mouth and his eyes were starting to bug out of his face. The more agitated and rapacious he started to become the calmer Isane became. She made no move, uttered not a word, and kept her eyes trained fully upon his own.

Mayuri leaned forward so that they were literally nose to nose.

"Let me tell you something, and I expect at least _you_ of all people to hear and understand my words. I will not, and I mean _I_ _WILL NOT_ tolerate any more stupidity from anyone! I am _tired_ of people thinking that they can interfere with my plans and procedures! Who do you all think that you are that you believe that you have the right to question not only my intelligence as well as my authority? Verbal meddling is bad enough, but to be _physically accosted_ as I was by that second-rate blonde _bimbo_ has just pushed me above and beyond all that I can tolerate!"

Mayuri's shrewd gaze looked accusingly into Isane's calm stare as if to dare her to refute anything that he had said. With common sense on her side she kept her peace and made no motion either physically or verbally to either agree or disagree with him.

Piercing Isane with a lance-like look he leaned in toward her, and restrained her slightly with his body as well as his eyes.

"You have _no idea_ how _trying_ this day has been for me," he said in a low voice that ran up and down her skin like electrically charged water. The hair on her arms raised and a shiver swiftly ran up and down her back. It took all her energy not to reach out and grab a hold of him. She felt divided. On one hand she wanted to push him away as he slowly slide into a bestial insanity, but on the other hand she wanted to cradle him against her as her nurturing nature and general affection for him tried to fight its way past the fear.

Isane knew that he was partially trying to explain what she had walked in on between hm and Rangiku. She _knew_ that neither of her friends were interested in each other. That idea was just so incredibly ludicrous that to give it even a second thought was pure insanity. She knew that their lack of respect for one another would _never_ allow any sort of convivial feelings for each other. She knew instantly that their close proximity to each other was due only to the door being suddenly opened on them, and by her no less. It was a page right out of a poor comedy. Even she could have come up with something better.

No, _that _wasn't what had her worried when she opened the door and saw the two of them together. When she saw the two of them closeted together in that room (and the irony of the locale had not been lost on her) all she could do was wonder what secrets the two of them had been exchanging. Not just the _what,_ but more importantly the _why_. Why would the two of them need to sneak around and hold some sort of clandestine meeting? It must be something _really_ important to get those two to have a meeting about her, and she knew without a doubt that she had been the main topic of discussion. Not only that, but why couldn't they say anything to her? It must be something so monumental that neither felt the she should be included for some reason…

As Isane started to contemplate the myriad of possibilities her focus quickly slipped from the man who had her pinned to her own internal phobic mullings. Her concentration rapidly changed direction and in doing so she inadvertently dismissed Mayuri as she cogitated on her own issues. She didn't even realize that he had stopped talking and was silently fuming at her inattention. Her mouth moved slightly as she mumbled to herself while she asked and answered her own questions in her head. Even when she did return her attention to Mayuri she was oblivious to his dangerously deathly still and ever growing fury. To make matters worse Isane put a hand on Mayuri's shoulder in a companionable way that caused him to shudder slightly at the sheer incredulity of it.

"Mayuri," she said pursing her lips and looking off into the distance in a slight haze, "if you and Ran felt the need to talk privately here in my division it must have been something very important, wouldn't you agree?"

Mayuri was silent as his bottom lip quivered and twitched. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to answer her, but rather he _couldn't_. It was just physically impossible at the moment. All he could manage in the way of anything vocal was a strangled noise deep in the back of his throat. It was made worse when Isane rubbed her cheek inadvertently against the hand that he had braced against the wall by her head. She rubbed it in a purely feline gesture, and her look filled with absolute distraction was pure Isane.

"You know, Mayuri, the total lack of respect that both of you have for each other must have been put aside in order for the two of you to closet yourselves up together like that…"

Isane frowned and for the first time looked at Mayuri clearly in the eyes. "Why would you both feel the need to do that? What could it all mean?" With clear grey eyes she looked to Mayuri for the answer.

With a barely concealed look of insult he crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Oh, so we care now what I might think? _Now_? What brought this sudden change of heart?"

With a snide and snooty look he peered at her from eyes that tilted around crazily.

As if unable to help herself Isane spontaneously bussed her nose against Mayuri's, and as she leaned back she gave a small giggle as she eyed her lover speculatively.

"You know, Mayuri, if I didn't know either of you so well, and if I was a woman with little self-confidence I would think that the two of you had met there for some sort of lover's tryst! Can you _imagine_ that? You and Rangiku- _lovers?_ I don't know what is more unbelievable- the two of you as lovers or the idea that the two of you are plotting something together…"

With a wide-eyed innocence she batted her sooty lashes rapidly.

Mayuri blinked as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in years. He couldn't focus his gaze and he seemed a bit wobbly on his feet. There was also a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and upper lip.

"But what is that famous phrase? I can't seem to remember... something about the impossible or the improbable…" She frowned in confusion and looked to Mayuri as if for clarification.

"The quote goes as such: …when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," he expounded dryly.

With a cute squeal Isane smiled looked at Mayuri with what could only be described as Hero Worship. "Oh, Mayuri, out of all the Gotei Captains you _must_ be the most _literate_," she said dreamily.

With a full-out sneer Mayuri scoffed at her. "Please, Isane…don't trifle with me! Certainly _do not_ insult my intelligence. _Of course_ I am the most cerebral of the Captains! That has _never_ been an issue. Though I believe that the concept of the falcon no longer hearing the falconer is much more apropos in our case…"

Standing up straight and righting his clothing he gave a beleaguered sigh and looked at Isane as if he had come to some weighty decisions. Nodding and walking around her he turned and gave her cheek a slight peck as he reached for the door. Just as he pulled back on the door knob he was forcefully grabbed by his lapels and pulled in for a heated kiss. Closing his eyes and falling gratefully into it he breathed a sigh of relief that intermingled with the kiss. Just as he was falling deeper into the sensations he was roughly jerked from the momentary reverie by Isane cutting off the kiss that she had so quickly begun. Opening his eyes slowly and almost lasciviously licking his lips to prolong the contact he gave a 'hum' of satisfaction deep in the back of his throat.

But that too went as quickly as the whole thing had started as Isane impertinently jerked his face from side to side using the chin protuberance on his mask. His eyes turned into saucers at her brazenness.

"Mayuri," she said in a low and silky voice, "if I ever- and I mean _ever_- catch you in a locked, closed room with another woman there will be _serious _repercussions. _For you both_."

Mayuri could do nothing but blink back at her in muted incredulity.

"Luckily for you I have a very good idea what the two of you were talking about, but that doesn't mean that I am none too thrilled about it," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

Suddenly her peevish look was gone as she ran a thumb lovingly across his lower lip. Just as it had almost finished its swipe he sucked the transgressing digit deep into his mouth. Rolling it around his tongue like a piece of candy he was gratified to see Isane's breath hitch and her eyes roll upward into her head. His tongue teasingly traced a path on the underside of the finger, and then tapped out an erotic staccato at its tip as it simulated past acts.

"Ooooh, _Mayuri_," she said taking a great gulp of air and feeling s if she hadn't the strength to swallow.

"What were you saying, Isane? Care to finish your castigation of me?"

"Hmm?" Isane smiled drunkenly as she fell off to the side in a semi-boneless heap. It was only thru Mayuri catching her and pulling her in close to his side that she didn't fall all the way to the ground.

"Honestly, Isane, you are just too easy for words," Mayuri said with a purely masculine grin down at her, but the look of pleasure was dropped and one of suspicion took its place. "I should say: that only with _me_ are you that easy…Never let _me_ catch _you_ in such repose with any other man or there will be Hell-"

Isane grabbed his chin-piece again and placed a loud, wet kiss on his lips.

Mayuri took the kiss but pulled back with a frown on his mouth. "_Stop that_! Not only is that rude and disrespectful, but it _pinches_ so…"

In order to pass on the inconvenience he pinched Isane on her fanny hard enough to cause a genuine squeal of surprise.

Standing within each other's arms they smiled warmly at each other, and for a brief moment all seemed right with the world. Then, just as quickly as it began it ended, and they straightened themselves up and stood staring mutely at each other. It was Isane who broke the silence.

"Mayuri," she said almost shyly, "I know that you are upset at my sister. It doesn't take a Gotei Captain to figure _that _out. All I am asking is that you give her-and me- some time to sort this all out. Contrary to popular belief I _do _have things under control."

For a long moment Mayuri said nothing. He said nothing and did nothing but peer intently at her. His gaze never shifting from hers. When he spoke it was very quiet but firm.

"Isane, I _have_ given you time. I have given you and everyone else time to get their affairs in order, but people have chosen to either handle things poorly or not at all. That sentiment goes for both enlisted as well as officers," he said giving her a knowing look. "I have been more than accommodating, and as such my patience is at an end."

Even though his words were harsh he softened it by running the back of a finger down the side of Isane's face.

"I went and spoke to Ukitake and Kyoraku earlier about reigning in their subordinates."

Isane's eyes widened in surprise. "I had no idea,' she said in a whisper. "Itegumo said nothing about that…"

Mayuri raised an eye brow. "No reason that she should. Itegumo had no idea either. There are some things that Ashisogi Jizo will not share with Itegumo as they pertain specifically to my division or to me personally. I will not allow information to be shared that I do not expressly give permission for. That will _never_ happen."

Isane nodded, but gave a slightly chiding smile. "Ashisogi Jizo _has_ finked on you before."

He shook his head and smiled wryly. "No, not really. I have _always_ known what he was about. I am much too dominate to him to really let Ashisogi Jizo do anything without my knowledge. Itegumo on the other hand has many times by-passed your authority."

Mayuri gave her a smug look as she reciprocated with one of abashment.

"Well…" Isane stroked the pommel of Itegumo and then blushed lightly as if her zanpakutou had echoed his sentiment.

He nodded and chuckled. In a possessive move he covered her hand that lay on her zanpakutou with one of his own, and squeezed lightly. Leaning closer he nuzzled her cheek and spoke lowly against her skin.

"Itegumo, however, has never challenged _my_ influence. Don't you find that amusing? I bet Itegumo would hesitate to listen to Unohana, but me? She rolls over and purrs like a kitten."

Giving him a stern look Isane poked Mayuri gently in the stomach. "Can we please get back to your running around and impertinently telling people off?"

With a heavy sigh he pulled back with a look of regret.

"I did no such thing," he said looking down his nose at her. "How unprofessionally gauche…No, I did nothing more than remind my fellow officers that they had business to attend to in their own divisions, and it was business that was starting to become very incommodious to me. I had borne it for a much longer time than I normally would have, and all because of _you_, my dear," he said staring at her sharply. "I patiently waited for things to change. For people to realize the errors of their ways, so to speak. But that _never _happened. People refused to see the truth of things."

Placing his hand back on her face he ran the back of the long nail down her cheek. Where it once would have felt threatening Isane knew it to be anything but.

"I was _incensed _to find out that all those idiotic _females _tried to push you around," he said in such a low voice that even being so near to him Isane had to listen very carefully.

"You, who are the gentlest and most caring of them all…It _enraged_ me to see you being besieged and beleaguered by them all. And from your own _family_ as well."

Mayuri's eyes burned brightly with animosity. In order to calm him down a notch Isane moved closer and assumed a submissive posture against him. The yielding pose brought Mayuri back from losing his temper. Leaning forward and pressing his cheek against hers helped to ease his ire through contact and psychology that was acknowledged tacitly by him through a slight swipe of his tongue against her skin.

Isane shuddered, and the reaction caused him to give a deep hum of satisfaction.

"I am _done_ with them, and in some ways I am done with you," he said coldly.

Isane looked up in shock.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Not with you as a lover and companion, but your behavior and belief in regards to all the idiocy that has been going on of late."

As Isane gave an audible sigh of relief Mayuri swooped in for a loud, wet kiss.

"As I said: _idiotic female_… What made you think that I would go through all this bullshit just to toss you aside? Have you lost your mind, woman?"

Mayuri gave her an exasperated look as Isane bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know about you sometimes, Mayuri. I never quite know what you are thinking or feeling all the time," Isane said tugging on his haori.

Mayuri smiled widely as if she had paid him the highest of compliments.

Wanting to pull her in closer Mayuri moved Ashisogi Jizo off to the side. As he nestled Isane securely in next to him he took her hand and placed it on Ashisogi Jizo's pommel. Isane's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, Mayuri! It… it's…_warm_! Ashisogi Jizo feels almost _hot_ to the touch!"

Mayuri nodded. "That is how he reacts when you and Itegumo are near, or touch him. Just as Itegumo vibrates when I touch her," he said doing just that.

Once again Isane looked at him with surprise as a deep, purr-like vibration moved through them like ripples on water's surface.

"Our zanpakutou are as mated as we are, Isane," he said quietly. "When will you see that?"

Isane looked at Mayuri silently.

"And as such, I come to your aid as much as Ashisogi Jizo would come to Itegumo's, or vice-versa. As Ashisogi Jizo would not allow any other zanpakutou to harass or intimidate Itegumo I will not allow any other Shinigami to do the same to you. So do you see now why I have been so frustrated? Why I have come to the end of any sort of tolerance that I might have had? Why I can no longer stand aside?"

Moving so that her head was nestled against his neck Isane kept her hold firmly on Mayuri and his zanpakutou. As well Mayuri still kept his hand on Itegumo, and for a few moments the four did nothing but nestle against one another.

"I agree with you, Mayuri," Isane said softly. "I think that my sister _does_ need to be spoken to, and for some time now I have tried to hold out for her to come around. We have been dancing around one another for way too long."

Both knew that her statement was aimed at more than just Isane's relationship with Mayuri.

"Does that mean that I can confront her?" Mayuri looked at her hopefully.

"_Absolutely not_," she said askance. "The Gods only know what would come of _that_… Besides, didn't you already talk to Captain Ukitake and ask _him_ to take care of it?"

Mayuri shrugged. "So? Besides, we all know Ukitake isn't going to do anything about it. He will hem and haw and mutter about in the hopes that your sister will figure out his half-assed code- which I highly doubt... Ukitake has no problems with martial confrontations, but with women? _Pathetic!_ In fact, I have no faith in _either_ of the captains that I spoke to today," he said grimly.

Isane shook her head. "No, I think that you have done enough and made your point. I am sure that both captains are very well aware of your stance on the issues at hand. I need to talk to Kiyone myself, and in a manner that leaves no doubt as to what I mean."

With a heavy sigh she started to extricate herself from her lover's embrace, but it was halted before she could get too far.

"Why don't we leave all of them for tomorrow? I think that you need to soothe my ruffled feathers and offer your poorly neglected lover some succor," he said to her with a look that border lined affectionate creeper.

Isane raised a brow and hooking a finger into the front of his haori she pulled him in close. "How about we go back to my apartment later and you tell me what _really_ brought you and Rangiku into such close quarters? Hmmm?"

Mayuri gave a mighty frown and heart-felt glare.

"You know that I had nothing to do with that absurdity, right? You best not think that I was the one who instigated that annoyance…"

Isane held a straight face for only a moment before letting a giggle escape.

"Honestly, Mayuri that was a sight to behold. When the two of you caught sight of me I thought that one of not both of you was going to wet their hakama! It was kind of funny," she said with a snicker.

A harsh bark was Mayuri's response. He hooked a finger down her cleavage and snapped her in close.

"_Don't even_ _try_ and brush _that_ aside or fob it off, Isane! Certainly not with me… You were fit to be tied when you opened that door, and we both know it! You were the most pathetic creature that I have _ever_ beheld!"

Isane leaned back with a lopsided frown.

"Mayuri…that is _horrible_! How can you say something like that to me? _To me_?"

"Well," he said cocking his head to the side and sliding his long finger nail in and out of her bosom's cleavage, "you were, and that's the plain and simple truth. You looked like I had just eaten your favorite puppy dog."

"That's _kicked_ my favorite puppy dog," she said shaking her head. "Only you would turn it into something so gross…"

Mayuri waived a hand in the air. "Semantics…So, your apartment or my division?"

He waggled his eye brows suggestively, and to make the matter even more clear he rubbed himself against her that left no doubt in either of their minds where his attention lay.

Isane shook her head in wonder, but let a small smile start to creep up at the corners. "You have no shame, do you? You blithely traipse over to chastise two of the Gotei's oldest and most revered Captains, and treating them as if they are complete nincompoops-"

"Which they are," he said nodding.

"_And then_ you end up in a small, enclosed area with not only my best friend, but one of the Gotei's hottest babes…"

Mayuri gave a rude noise. "_Hottest babes_? Says _who_? She is nothing more than a pair of big tits with a blonde wig."

Isane's mouth dropped.

"Pure, scientific observation, Isane, and nothing more. Please take that look of melodramatic horror off your face. It is _so_ unbecoming."

Isane closed her eyes and placed a hand over her face. "I can't even begin to dignify that comment, Mayuri."

"Never asked you to, dear heart. So I take it that we are going to go back to my division at some point? I feel the need for you to show me some of your medical expertise and give me a sponge bath," he said with a leer.

Isane burst forth with a snorting laugh. She always had such a hard time staying upset with him…

"How about I give you an enema instead?"

Mayuri seemed to seriously contemplate the idea. "Well, I never considered you to be purgatively curious, but if you would like I am game for anything at least once…"

Isane now looked at him with abject horror.

"Honestly, Mayuri, you are too twisted for reality…"

"Always a good start in my book," he said taking her arm and opening the door to usher her out and back to his division. They didn't even get out the door when they were met by a scowling face.

A scowling face that was combined with chilly, green eyes and white hair. A face that stood only at shoulder's height, but was wrapped in a white coat just like Mayuri's. Both men scowled fiercely at each other, and Mayuri instinctively pulled Isane behind him.

"Why Captain Hitsugaya, what an uninteresting surprise to find you here. How I would love to stay and chat, but I have so many other more _appealing_ things to do with my life. So if you wouldn't mind?"

Mayuri made to step forward, but the other captain made no effort to move aside.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I am here to talk to you about what you did to my Lieutenant," Hitsugaya said in a low growl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mayuri said brushing the younger man off and forcefully pushing his way past the smaller man.

"One moment, Captain! I _demand_ to speak to you to about Matsumoto, and this minute!"

The air surrounding the trio grew chilly enough that small puffs of breath could be seen. Isane's teeth even chattered slightly.

"I did _nothing _to your Lieutenant, _Captain_… If anything _she_ was the one who accosted _me_. She felt the need to reproof a superior officer! If anything _I_ should be asking to speak to _you_ about what form of _discipline_ you plan to subjugate her for _obviously_ over-stepping her bounds with a higher level officer, for _obviously _she had momentarily lost all her senses in doing so. That _must_ be the case, am I not correct, Captain? Unless, of course, that sort of leniency is of the norm in _your_ division…"

Both men glared at each other silently.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," Hitsugaya said trying to peer around Mayuri, but the other man kept moving his body like a shield to keep her away from the smaller Captain's chilly gaze.

"Keep her out of this, Hitsugaya," Mayuri said tightly.

"_Lieutenant Kotetsu_," Hitsugaya said ignoring Mayuri, "is _that _what happened?"

Isane felt herself to be in a hard place. She wanted neither her best friend nor her lover to be held at any sort of fault, and she knew Captain Hitsugaya to be one of the more sterner and rigid captains. However, his loyalty to Matsumoto was as absolute as hers was to him.

"Captain," she said clearing her throat and peering around Mayuri's shoulder. "I believe that the entire fault lies with _me_."

Mayuri's head whipped around and his eyes bored holes into her like twin suns.

"I had thrown them both into a room together to try and air their differences out, and I am afraid that it backfired _horribly_. Nothing happened, but-"

"_Lieutenant_, please wait for me in your office," Mayuri cut in.

Isane gave Mayuri a stubborn look but it fled quickly as his stance and attitude brooked no interference. Even the fact that he was audaciously trying to push her around (and doing very well at it) in her own division wasn't enough to make her want to push him back. Not this time. This was not her playful lover standing next to her, but instead she was being given orders by a Gotei Captain.

Isane gave a small bow and was about to depart when she was physically stopped by Hitsugaya standing in her way. Her eyes met his and there was a pleading look in them.

"Matsumoto was very upset when she came back to our division," he said quietly. "As annoying as she can be I do not like to see her effervescent personality dampened unnecessarily."

"_Captain_," Isane started to say but was forcibly stopped by Mayuri shoving his body between her and Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I _do not_ give you permission to speak to her in such a manner!"

Hitsugaya raised a frosty brow ironically. "Captain Kurotsuchi, the last time I checked Lieutenant Kotetsu was neither directly under your influence nor incapable of speaking for herself. As I am speaking to her in a professional capacity your personal relationship cannot in any way supersede _that_. I believe that _you_ are the one over-stepping their boundary," he said with a coldly smug smile.

Mayuri snarled and took a menacing step forward. A step that was met in equal measure by Hitsugaya.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu is under _neither _of your influences, nor is she incapable of speaking for herself, but she _is_ under _my _auspices and I _will_ speak for her," said a fourth voice.

All three faces swiveled to see Captain Unohana standing serenely behind Hitsugaya. Her smile was as sweet as the look that she gave them.

"Captains… Lieutenant… How very interesting to find you all here! I am sure that you were about to let her pass as she will very soon be late for a training session with some new recruits."

Unohana smiled encouragingly at Isane, and the younger woman nodded and hurried off, but not before giving Mayuri a quick look. It wasn't until Isane was gone that Unohana turned her full attention back to the two men before her.

"Gentlemen, as much as I enjoy entertaining my fellow officers I must ask that we save this for another day. My division is very busy today and I wouldn't want there to be any undue distractions. You do, of course, understand?"

Before the older and universally well-respected Captain both Mayuri and Hitsugaya had no choice but to concede their place to her. Moving to walk around Unohana they stopped dead in her tracks by her soft and mellifluous voice.

"Oh, and though I enjoy displays of excess testosterone as much as any girl I will have to say this: no cock fights in my division, please. It is bad enough that we have to continually clean up things that happen in other divisions, but I simply _refuse_ to have them generated in my own. Is that clearly understood?"

Hitsugaya's face was a patent scarlet while Mayuri's just looked disgusted at hearing the crudity come from someone like Unohana. He thought that only she could ruin such a perfect phrase.

"Good afternoon, Captains," she said by way of taking her leave. "Please excuse me if I do not see either of you out."

"We aren't done talking about this, Kurotsuchi," Hitsugaya said by way of farewell. "We will finish this later," he said before flash-stepping away and leaving Mayuri all alone in the hallway.

Just as he was starting to simmer in his own juices he heard a familiar voice coming toward him. Suddenly his whole world turned around, and he wondered at the twists of fate and how he always seemed to come out on top.

"Isane? Isane!"

Mayuri stood where he was and gave a smile that would scare a surfacing shark.

"_Kiyone_," he said in a loving tone.

The young woman came to a screeching stop at seeing him. Her sister's name dying on her lips. She had only come here because she had heard that her sister would be found down this hallway. No one had said _anything_ about _him _being there…

Seeing the look of pure evil delight on his face brought her whole life flashing before her eyes. In total fear she could do nothing but stand there and shiver as she watched him transfixed. Each step that he took toward her she felt as if they sounded her doom.

"Why Third Seat Kotetsu, how glad I am to see you. You and I have _so many_ things to talk about," he said chuckling. "Shall we go back to my division together?"

With a strangled cry Kiyone keeled over.

* * *

**End A/N:** So- back in October I quit smoking, and as such working on the computer at home in the evening (when that was the only time that I smoked) became a hellish time for me. I couldn't write and fight the monkey on my back at the same time- so I just took a break until I had a handle on things. I still occasionally miss having a hit or two, but somehow I got through the worst part and am back to being able to write again. At one point I had this all written during a horrible time back in the beginning and it was _very _clear that I had issues as it seemed as if it was written by someone with PMS times a hundred. Pure bitchville… Lol.

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all a fantabulos New Year!

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_


	44. Chapter 44

**Overcoming an enormous obstacle**

_There is nothing to wining, really. That is, if you happen to be blessed with a keen eye, an agile mind, and no scruples whatsoever._

Alfred Hitchcock

* * *

Mayuri knew himself to be a man of few scruples, and even less self control. He wasn't ashamed of the fact- far from it. Most times he saw it as an undeniable reality of his profession and his personality, and as such rarely gave it a second thought. Rather, he was if anything amused. He felt no shame. There was only a coldly clinical admission of pure fact. Besides, he didn't have time for deep soul-searching regarding honor to get in the way of his duty. It only interfered with the working of things. It certainly interfered with his. In particular it interfered with his plan of action, and if anything he was a man of continual action. His brain was constantly working, cogitating, and devising. On a good day scruples halted the natural progression of things, and on a bad day they became a dangerous weapon in the hands of an enemy. Either way Mayuri _hated _to have his plans thwarted or in any way interfered with. Something like that would just never do. So it was with great consternation that he now found himself in what he would embarrassingly call a moral dilemma.

Looking down at the collapsed woman at his feet caused him to halt his instinctual evolution of progress just because of who she was. Or, rather, who she was _related _to. Staring in frustration down at Kiyone caused Mayuri to become more agitated by the minute. His first impulse was to drag her by her scalp to one of his more secluded labs, and once there slowly take her apart bit by bit, and layer by layer. Then, when he was through with her he would dispose of her body and claim total ignorance of anything and everything.

How serenely easy that would be. What bliss.

However, that was clearly not going to be the case. It wasn't because he was afraid of Ashisogi Jizo saying anything to Itegumo. That was _laughable _as Ashisogi Jizo was under _his_ ultimate control, and what he wanted and desired so did his zanpakutou. Neither was he afraid of what Yamamoto or even Ukitake might suspect or even find out. He would easily stand before them and feign indignation and unawareness. And no matter how much he would chafe under the guise of being in any way _ignorant_.

No, the growing anger came from the concept of eventually having to look _Isane_ in the eye and see the fluttering of suspicion and then semi-dawning of awareness that he _did_ know what had happened to her younger sister. The distress would naturally reverberate through her to Itegumo, and who would then in turn immediately pass it on to Ashisogi Jizo. Though Ashisogi Jizo would _never _turn against him the stress (or perhaps the guilt?) would be foisted upon _him_ as some form of twisted retribution for having been the genesis of such a dilemma. As much as he would like to think that he would become incensed at the highly justified charge against his character he knew that in some small way _somehow_ he too would feel the shameful sensation of guilt.

Mayuri visibly shuddered at the thought. Certainly not at the idea of Isane catching a glimpse of the character that she knew him to be (and from the very beginning), but rather from the idea of having to feel some sense of self-reproach. _That _would just not do.

So with a heavy sigh he did the only thing that he _could_ do under the present circumstances. He was _forced_ to haul the fallen Third Seat into one of the nearest exam rooms and toss her without ceremony onto a bed. She lay sprawled exactly as he threw her, and since he had been backed into this uncomfortably tight corner he refused to stoop any lower and make her in anyway comfortable upon the pallet. Dragging a chair close to the bed he sat down and waited impatiently for her to awaken.

Since his temper was high and his fortitude was low he leaned over and pinched her cruelly on the arm in order to speed up the process of her recovery. With a garbled shriek Kiyone jack-knifed upright, and looked around the room with a panicked gaze. When her eyes finally fell upon her bedside companion the panic turned into full-fledged fear. Scooting across the bed as far away as she could her hand instinctively went for her weapon.

Mayuri raised a bored brow and shook his head as if she was the dimmest person that he knew her to be.

"Don't even _think_ about drawing a weapon on _me_, or by rights I will be able to instantly slay you, and walk away with the guilt-free conscious that is mine by right."

He watched Kiyone's hand shakily fall away from the hilt, but not without visible trepidation and regret. Her face vacillated between terror and infuriation, and as such he added weakness to the ever-growing list of annoyances that he felt about her. How she could in anyway be related to Isane he had no idea. He felt nothing short of incredulity that his perfectly imperfect lover shared the same genome as _this_ obnoxious twit. For her sake alone he felt outrage at this cruel twist of fate.

"Let me be brief and concise as I know that being in your presence for any great length of time will both annoy and insult me. Not to mention that I am also sure that having to converse with you for any extended amount of time will somehow momentarily reduce my own high intelligence…"

Kiyone bravely snarled and looked as if she was about to make some sort of stupid retort, but Mayuri languidly raised a hand to stop her.

"Please, no need to speak unless it is to answer a question or acknowledge my directives. Let's try and keep this as painless as possible."

Kiyone shook with both anger and dread.

"I am going to make a few things clear to you, and in a way that even someone with _your_ diminished intelligence can comprehend easily enough I should think. I am also going to establish new boundaries that will not be either questioned nor will they be disobeyed. Instead of thinking of them as being hindrances think of them as being like a second chance. A second chance that you in no way deserve."

As he sat in silence for a moment so her miniscule brain could digest and comprehend his words he mentally patted himself on the proverbial back for being so magnanimous. He really _was_ a charming man when he was afforded the opportunity. A pity that few could see or appreciate that fact.

"Are we clear so far as to what I am saying?"

Kiyone scowled but nodded her head slightly.

"_Good_. There are only two things that I want to convey to you. I decided that someone such as yourself would work best using the _KISS_ method of education," he said wryly.

At her horrified look Mayuri stifled a groan but rolled his eyes with impatience.

"Keep It Simple and Stupid, you half-wit," he snapped. "Whatever made you think _otherwise_ just proves the dim-wittedness that I always _knew_ lurked behind that bovine look that we are all forced to endure."

Kiyone looked as if she was going to explode, but with a sharp look Mayuri easily quelled the response.

"The first order of business is about your past and current _appalling _behavior in regards to your sister's _private_ matters. In particular her personal relationship with _me_. Since it is strictly a relationship between only two people there is _no room_ for a third. You _do not_ in any way have any rights to _anything_ that transpires between Isane and myself. If you believe that you have some sort of right to comment upon or interfere with the natural progression of things between Isane and myself you are _grossly_ misinformed. As of this very second you need to re-adjust your mind-set on _that _matter, and keep your annoyingly erroneous ideas to yourself. No longer will you disgrace or distress your sister by making such a public spectacle of yourself like you have been at those silly women's meetings."

Mayuri leaned forward and with a gimlet eye pinned Kiyone to the wall.

"Though _I_ find those women's meetings to be a complete waste of time _Isane_ for some reason found a certain amount of enjoyment and comfort in them. But ever since _you_ started your obnoxious public blathering about your sister's private affair she has felt a certain amount of alienation and misery in association with that group. That will no longer be tolerated."

Again, Kiyone looked as if she was going to not heed Mayuri's warnings as her mouth opened to make a rebuttal of some sort.

Mayuri snarled and Kiyone instantly closed her mouth and let her eyes slide off to the side.

"To accuse your sister in such a fashion is demeaning to her and cowardly on your part. I know for a fact that you have yet to talk to her alone, so please do not try and make some sort of _dismal _denial."

Kiyone looked at Mayuri with surprise. It was as if she caught a glimpse as to the closeness of the two due to the possibility that maybe Mayuri was privileged to not just Isane's body, but her mind as well. But that concept went to the side when Kiyone said one word-

"_Nemu_…"

Mayuri gave an impatient sigh. "_No_, though Nemu _does _tell me what is talked about at your meetings I do not need _Nemu_ as my only venue for information," he said disdainfully. "I am perfectly capable of cultivating _other_ sources, and one of them, naturally, is of course Isane."

Kiyone looked as if Isane had betrayed not only her sister, but her sister Shinigami as well.

Mayuri felt a painful tension form in his gut as his body clenched with suppressed violence. He kept chanting to himself that would not hurt her, and no matter how much he longed for it.

"But, be that as it may, your behavior has become public knowledge. You don't like me? Too bad. I don't much like you either, and that in no way is going to stop me from being with your sister. You don't like your sister associating with me? Rough times ahead for you. Shut your mouth and get over it. Or not. I never cared even a nano-second for what you thought or what you wanted. Just your mere existence has barely crossed my mind. Until these altercations with Isane I almost forgot that you were even a part of the Gotei."

Kiyone looked as if she was on the verge of tears, but whether they were tears of anger or frustration it was hard to tell. Wisely though she kept her counsel to herself. She sat on the bed and unblinkingly watched and listened to Mayuri.

"You might think that I cannot control what people say, but that is in all practicality very far from the truth. A person can't speak if they have no tongue, and a person can't write if they have no hands," he said with a soft menace. "And I am willing to do both, and with _no hesitation_ should anymore be said against her."

Instinctively Kiyone curled her hands under her arms and clamped her mouth in a tight line. She was shivering from a vast array of emotions that swept through her like a brutal storm. One moment she was hot with anger and insult, and the next moment she was cold with dread. Waking up and finding that she was with one of the very few people that she _truly_ feared almost sent her over the edge. She had no idea what was going to happen next or what she was going to do. Luckily she was adept (or considered herself adept) at going with the flow. People always underestimated her, and more times than not she used that to her advantage. Let people think that she was a nothing more than a bumbling, over-anxious-to-please-her-Captain twit, or a high-strung scatter brain. She knew better, and pretty soon this monster would too.

"Secondly," Mayuri said continuing as if he couldn't fathom what might be going on behind those large, blue eyes, "and more importantly, so you better pay _very _close attention, you _owe_ Isane. You owe her your entire being, and as wretchedly pitiful as it is. _Why_ you ask? Well, let me tell you. You owe her for every single thing that she has had to do to get you here. _You owe her_ for having to _debase_ herself for your past disreputable behavior."

Mayuri let _that_ sink in for a moment before continuing. The anger that he had held in check was now blooming in his eyes. He still sat comfortably in his chair, and to anyone passing by it would appear as if he was having nothing more than a mundane chat, but his eyes told a different truth. His golden eyes were a roiling wrath of pure insanity and madness. They burned with such ferocity that how his simple body could contain it was beyond either of their grasp.

"I _know_, Kiyone. _I know_. I know that Isane had to literally prostitute herself body and soul, and because of that you will _never_ be forgiven. At least not by me. Luckily, Isane is a strong and capable woman who has risen above her past degradations to become something more than most around here. Something-"

Mayuri's eyes lost their fury and slide into something softer and more contemplative.

"-Something _special_…"

With a swiftness that drove the transitory gentleness away his eyes snapped back to the present situation. He stood abruptly and looked coldly down at the cowering young woman.

"To sum up our conversation? Shut your mouth and kiss the ground that she walks upon."

Without any further words Mayuri walked out of the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Mayuri thought that even with his little chat with Kiyone he _still_ couldn't feel relaxed. He should have. After all he did what no one else felt the need to do: confront the imbecile that was causing havoc in his relationship. Her Captain never took her aside to straighten the matter out. The other women certainly didn't step forward and silence her. Though Isane was the only person that did it appeared that her words carried not enough weight for some reason. So it had been up to him to settle the matter once and for all.

So why didn't he feel any satisfaction?

Most probably because he just couldn't vivisect the idiot. He had been relegated to having to converse with her. Of course, his precious instruments were _too good_ for the likes of her. But still, he could have found _something_ to do the job with.

He didn't realize that he had been wandering until he was standing in front of Isane's quarters. As if coming out of a daze he realized that he was in front of her closed door. He chuckled briefly at that and wondered at the irony of it all.

_**I will always get you home**_, said Ashisogi Jizo.

"Yes, but I doubt that she is there," Mayuri said wistfully. If she wasn't working than she would most probably be at her apartment.

_**No, she is in there picking up a few things**_, Ashisogi Jizo said with an excited chuckle as if he too couldn't wait to see her.

Mayuri gave a pleased hum and eagerly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the muffled query.

"It is _me_, woman- _open the door_," he said imperiously.

Fast footfalls grew louder, and suddenly the door was whipped open. Standing before him looking disheveled, discombobulated, but eager was Isane. Her eyes were wide open with surprise and delight, and she grabbed his hand and almost yanked him in. Promptly she shut the door behind him.

Throwing her arms around him and carefully embracing him as to not get stabbed by Ashisogi Jizo she drew them together. Humming contentedly he uncharacteristically nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh, Mayuri, you stopped by! I had thought…" Her voice trailed off as she shrugged the rest of her sentence.

"Never try and anticipate _my_ plans, Isane. Don't you know that I never do what is expected of me? Works out better that way, and is certainly much more amusing to watch people fumble about in ignorance."

Isane sighed and rolled her eyes. She motioned for him to make himself comfortable as she continued about her business. Mayuri sat on a cushion as he watched her gather some personal items that obviously were going to her apartment.

Mayuri liked to watch her work and move about, and for many reasons. The most obvious was that he liked her form. Her supple curves combined with her long limbs never failed to get an appreciative and lustful look from him. She was like the best body pillow, and even he didn't think that he could design one better. Her movements were confident yet graceful, and bespoke of her authority and maturity in a way that few women could combine. Not even Nemu possessed such grace and confidence, and she had been created by him no less.

As she moved about Isane would occasionally hum. Her voice was soft and mellifluous, and more than once he knew that the sound alone eased his tension. He understood clearly how she could affect those that needed her aid and succor. The tone of her voice was in and of itself soothing.

"Mayuri," Isane said cutting into his thoughts, "did you get it out of your system?"

He gave a start at the question.

"I beg your pardon?"

Isane turned around from packing a few books and gave him a wry smile.

"You _know_ what I mean…You snatched my sister and closeted yourself up with yet _another_ woman…"

Giving her a bland look he looked around and ignored her as if she had never spoken.

"Don't try and play coy with me, Mayuri. Itegumo told me all about it."

Mayuri frowned and gave a decidedly peevish look. He stayed silent and unmoving.

"Don't be mad, Mayuri. I am not faulting you nor did Ashisogi Jizo fink you out," she said giving him a sly look.

After bespeaking to Ashisogi Jizo and finding that in fact his zanpakutou had said nothing Mayuri raised a brow in query.

"_Minuzuki_ told Captain Unohana that you were lurking about and then she went and ferreted you out herself," she said giggling.

Mayuri gave a disgusted noise and a snarl to match. That nosy, interfering, old wench! How _dare_ she try and interfere…! And wasn't she a sly one to mask her presence in such a way. True, this _was_ her division, but still… Once again she proved what he had always known and yet no one chose to see: Retsu Unohana was just as sneaky as the rest of them. Of course, people like herself were always the best at gathering intelligence. No one _ever_ suspected the outwardly innocent looking. But he _knew_ better, and now he knew a little something about Retsu that maybe others didn't.

"Isane, you shouldn't betray your Captain like that. Her apparently high degree of stealth is not something that should be made common knowledge. If you were _my_ Lieutenant I would _whip _you for divulging such important information."

Isane gave Mayuri a dead-pan look. "Mayuri…_everyone_ knows that Captain Unohana is stealthy. Everyone! How it managed to get past _you _is beyond me."

Shaking her head she turned around as if disgusted.

Mayuri returned the look to her back and folded his arms across his chest. "No one knows that she is any such thing! _Everyone_ seems to think that she is so pure and innocent that cherry blossoms fall out her ass."

Isane slowly turned around and gave Mayuri a pointed look of revulsion. "Mayuri, that is just too childish, and even for _you_."

"No, it's the _truth_. People think that Retsu is like some kami living among us. I, of course, have _always_ known that she harbored true evil within her."

Isane shook her head impatiently and turned back to her work. She refused to comment either way on the matter.

"So, do you want to tell me how it went?" She said trying to change the subject.

"No."

Smiling over her shoulder at him she gave a playful pout. "Why not? If you won't maybe _Ashisogi Jizo_ will…"

Mayuri snorted and gave a look backed with severe and genuine warning. "I told you about that, Isane… Do not _ever_ think that to use my own zanpakutou against me…"

Isane lobbed the look right back. "Honestly, Mayuri... Aren't _you _one for calling the kettle black tonight? One right after the other," she said mumbling as she turned back to her work and tuned him out.

Behind her Mayuri gave a very undignified snort, and which she in turn answered with a sweet giggle.

"_My_ circumstances are different, Isane. You might even call them _special_-"

"Oh, I think that _you_ are _special _alright," she said out of the side of her mouth, "and not in necessarily a good way…"

"I can _hear_ you, you know! I am sitting right behind you! All I ever do is try and watch out for your interests, and all I ever get in return is sass and no respect!"

Mayuri stood and was about to walk out in a fury when his coat was grabbed, and effectively halting his progress.

Looking over his shoulder at her he was met with a large smile and sparkling eyes of grey. Whenever he saw that combination he couldn't help but relax. He would _never_ admit it to her, but there were certain times when all she had to do was look at him in a particular way and he couldn't help but give in to her. It was a juvenile and undignified thing to have happen to a man like himslef, and it irked him to no end that he was so susceptible to such feminine wiles, but there was nothing that he could do about it. It is what it is, and if truth be told there wasn't anything that he would do to change that fact.

However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't exact some sort of revenge for being able to extort such a response from him. No way was he going to offer himself up on a silver platter to anyone, and even if that anyone was her.

"I am very disappointed in you, Isane," he said in a soft but stern voice. "To find out that my good graces are so easily used and abused by you fills me with a certain amount of discontent. I would have thought that you had more maturity and respect in you, _Lieutenant_…"

Wiping all emotion from her face Isane let go of his coat and bowed her head slightly.

"Oh, _Captain_, please forgive my impudence. Why I would _ever _exploit _your_ good graces must show how poor my breeding and upbringing were."

Mayuri simmered slightly as he saw the façade for what it was. Isane's eyes danced merrily and one corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

She was _obviously _a lost cause.

Taking her chin in his hand he tilted her face slightly, and just gazed silently into her eyes.

The sight never failed to cause his breath to hitch. The pureness that shone back was like nothing that he had ever encountered before, and he highly doubted that he would ever see such a thing in anyone else. She looked back at him with such devotion that at times he couldn't quite comprehend it all.

It was almost unmanning.

To know that she saw in him something that others did not (and that included himself) was almost inconceivable. He wasn't even sure that what she saw was _real_. He sometimes wondered if how she saw him wasn't some sort of fantasy or illusion stemming from some girlish romantic notion. There was no way that he himself could be as noble as she made him out to be. Or could he?

He trembled at the idea. He was _almost_ made nauseous by it. To think that he just might be in the same classification as that holier-than-thou Kuchiki almost made him want to open a vein. No way was that _ever_ going to happen. Never. Ever.

"Isane, you aren't well," he said sighing. "You need to have your head examined."

Isane sidled up to him and ran a finger suggestively around the hilt of Ashisogi Jizo. The look that she gave him coupled with the erotic picture (and the pure physical pleasure that Ashisogi Jizo felt at having her hands on him) sent a wild shiver through him. Seeing that response only caused Isane's smile to curl in that feline way that spelled his doom, and every time.

"Does that mean that you are offering _your_ services, Captain? Do you want me on _my back_ and at your clinical _mercy_?"

Mayuri sucked in a gust of air through his nose as his mouth was clenched tightly shut. Never once did she stop running her fingers up and down Ashisogi Jizo's hilt. Mayuri's gaze was pulled down to it as he watched in fascination as that delicate finger slide up one side, around the top, and down the other side. Sometimes she would add a second digit to it, and coupled with the not-so-innocent look that she threw at him made him feel as if the air in the room was slowly being sucked out.

"Gods, woman, you _frighten_ me sometimes," he whispered.

"Oh, I don't see how a _Lieutenant_, and one from the _Fourth _of all places, can make someone like yourself fear for his life, Captain. I just can't fathom that concept," she said lightly. "As you have reminded me on more than one occasion: you _are_ a Gotei Captain after all, and that is no small feat."

Raking her eyes up and down his form (and lingering longingly in-between) she hummed as if with pleasure. "No, _not small at all_…"

Mayuri closed his eyes and gave a pitiful groan. To be caught in such an _obvious_ snare was too much. All the sarcastic and high-handed retorts that he had planned were pushed to the back as more base and lascivious ideas tried to make their needs known. There was a war waging between his higher, cerebral self and his lower, animalistic tendencies. But when it came to _her_ his body's physical needs almost always won.

Growling in defeat his dropped his forehead to her shoulder and gave himself up. He positioned his face so that it nestled perfectly into the crook of her neck.

"You are way more trouble than you are worth," he said happily.

Isane nodded and lightly tapped his face mask. "Yes, and leave it to your sado-masochistic tendencies to both enjoy and revile in it."

Turning his face to the side he looked at her and laughed.

"Aren't we a pair?"

"Yes," she said fondly, "yes we are."

Mayuri thought that standing there with his head on her shoulder was something that he could do forever and a day. Turning inward he took a deep sniff of her neck. There was _something_ about the smell of your lover's neck that was unlike any other smell on their body. It wasn't like the sexually charged smells that emanated from the other erogenous zones, and neither was it the scents that came from the limbs or the face. Those smells were combinations of natural essence and cleansing products. The neck for some reason was _different_. It had a warmth and feel all of its own. Maybe, he thought, that it had to do with the idea that the neck was both a comforting as well as a sensual part of the body that was equally public as well as private. It was something seen but at the same time inaccessible to only a close, chosen few. It was a part of the body that could either offer great comfort or partake in great pleasure.

"Seriously, Mayuri," Isane said quietly, "are you satisfied? I mean, you've trumped us all. You have given everyone a piece of your mind and leaving no doubt as to your intentions, and all on your terms. Though I must say, you showed an admirable amount of self-control. I didn't think that you had it in you, to be honest."

Mayuri straightened up slowly and gave her a magnificent frown.

"_That_ was a charmingly back-handed compliment, I must say. You seem to be very accomplished at being able to do that as I have more than once been the recipient of such an accolade."

Isane grinned and bussed him with her nose. "I had the very _best_ teacher."

He gave her a disgruntled look. "I would _never _stoop to such nonsense! How ridiculous…"

"Mayuri," Isane said with a sudden look of curiosity, "do you have a brother?"

Luckily Mayuri's mind was like quicksilver, and as such he easily switched gears in order to keep up with Isane's rapid change of subject.

"Yes…"

A sly look crept over Isane's face. "Like you?"

"No one is like me," he said arrogantly. "Why?"

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Just wondering," she said biting her bottom lip and moving away as if to return to her earlier tasks.

Mayuri grabbed her arm and gave her a pointed look.

"_Why_, Isane…"

"Well…"

Mayuri sighed. "Why, Isane…and please _do not_ make me ask a _third _time, as asking a second was bad enough…"

"I just wonder what he is like, that's all. You know, like is he like you?" she said looking him up and down curiously.

Irritation at where she might be going started to grow within him.

"Please _do not_ tell me that you are thinking what you are thinking. Because if you are going where I _think_ that you are going you and I are going to have some _serious_ issues here…"

With an innocent calmness that would have made her Captain proud Isane gave the final push.

"You know what they say about dating two brothers: _every _girl likes to collect a pair of matching book ends."

Blinking benignly as if above suspicion she watched with pure delight as Mayuri started to slide into a really fine apoplectic fit.

"_What_?"

Beneath his face paint and mask Isane could see patches of red bloom, and his left eye started to twitch uncontrollably. His anger and incredulity was only heightened by the laughter rattling around in his head of not only Ashisogi Jizo but Itegumo as well. With a sudden lunge for her he was thwarted by a full-body spasm of fury that caused him to slightly miscalculate his attack.

Laughing uncontrollably Isane bent over at the waist. When she stood back up tears streamed down her face. She snorted and cried in pure delight.

"Shut up, _all_ of you! What an _asinine_ sense of humor the three of you posses! Where did _that_ come from? What _possessed_ you?"

Isane grabbed him and brought his face down to hers in a hot kiss. She didn't let him go until his anger diminished somewhat. Coming up for air she nipped at his bottom lip as she continued to still laugh in his face.

"Oh, Mayuri, you really are unique! How you can take me so seriously is beyond all. You need to _relax_ more, and not take things-or me- so seriously. What you were _supposed_ to do was lob it right back to me and say that the same opportunity was there for you with the _Kotetsu _sisters…"

Mayuri lifted a lip and growled. "How_ revolting_… I wouldn't even let your sister carry my slop jars let alone _touch_ me…"

He made a sound in his throat as if he was trying to clear out a hairball.

"You need to get a grip. That just wasn't funny, and from either direction."

Giving him a tight hug Isane didn't let go. "Thank you, Mayuri," she said softly, "and for everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all that you have done. It has meant a lot to me, and more than you will probably ever know."

Suddenly mollified and back to more palatable ground Mayuri returned the affection with a not-so-light squeeze. The pair was still for a moment as they silently let each other know what they were feeling.

"It was the right thing to do, Isane, and I didn't get as much fulfillment from it as you might think."

Mayuri's tone seemed to indicate that he was disappointed, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the situation or the man. Isane was surprised to think that maybe for once Mayuri was somehow dissatisfied with himself.

"No one has _ever _stood up for me like that Mayuri, and not even my own Captain. I am not saying that she _wouldn't_. I am just saying that she _hasn't_. _You_ are the only person to take such a burden-"

"You _aren't_ a burden, Isane. _Never_ let me hear you say such a thing,' he hissed. "What preposterousness."

Burying her face deep into his coat she smiled. For a man who has vociferously claimed to have few scruples Mayuri fooled them all, and himself included. As much as she wanted everyone to know what a hidden gem she had in him she also was glad that it was her own secret. He was something that she didn't want to share.

They stood like that for a moment until hands started to slowly but with purpose move against one another's form. Hands moved up and down, and all around places designed to excite and make wishes known. Soon low sounds of need followed, but became muffled as hungry mouths found one another. But just as momentum started to gather it was broken by the appearance of a fluttering black butterfly that made straight for Mayuri.

Holding a finger out with a grim look he listened silently as the message was delivered.

Isane looked to Mayuri with a worried frown on her face.

"What is it, Mayuri?"

With a sardonic grin Mayuri flicked the lepidoptera away.

"It appears that I am summoned to the First Division for a meeting with the General. _How interesting_…"

Isane looked at him questioningly, but all Mayuri did was give a wolfish smile and return to where he left off.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, favs, alerts, and PMs. All errors are my own and I apologize for. Everyone in the Midwest, Great Lakes (that's me!), and East coast try and stay warm and keep shoveling!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** at end. All errors are mine, as usual. Not entirely sure that I like this chapter...

* * *

"**A faithful friend is a strong defense: and he that hath found such a one hath found a treasure."**

_Ecclesiastics 16:14

* * *

_

Mayuri was in no hurry. Why should he be? No one was going anywhere, and the message after all did not in any way say that it was an emergency. The Hell Butterfly just said that he was to report to General Yamamoto at Division One at the top of the hour. Nothing else.

It didn't necessarily say _which_ hour, but Mayuri was if anything a smart man, and he was not foolish enough to haphazardly pick _any_ hour. As it was he was only going to be a _bit _tardy, but tardiness after all never hurt anyone other than himself. If anything it taught self-control and patience. Though he lacked both (and had no plans in his immediate future to learn such traits) that didn't mean that Yamamoto was also deficit. It would do the Old Man good to have to wait a few extra moments for his arrival. Besides, Yamamoto rarely left his own division so it wasn't as if he had any pressing plans.

As well, Mayuri couldn't just leave his Lady in a _frustrated_ state. It would have been gauche and extremely ungentlemanly of him to do so. Though he couldn't give her the time and attention that was due to her he _did_ have to do _something_, and since there was no way that he was going to rush such a pleasurable encounter his (and the General's) schedule therefore had to be slightly re-adjusted. Women came first, after all.

As he arrived at the gates of the First Division it was obvious that he was expected as the guards on duty tried to rush him in as fast as they dared. But they certainly knew their limits as their efforts were only haphazard at best.

Mayuri knew that this little 'talk' was not an official one. Firstly, he was being led to Yamamoto's personal rooms, and not to the chamber where all the Captains formally met. So that meant that the Old Man was going to try and castigate him for his _personal_ and not _professional_ behavior, and as such he wanted to keep it as low-keyed as possible. He _might_ even want to hear Mayuri's side of the story.

Mayuri gave a chuckle as he thought about _why_ exactly he was here. Isane, no doubt. Kotetsu Isane was proving to be a treasure trove of delights. Not only was she a charming companion and a delectable lover, but she was also getting him sent to the Headmaster to get chastised. Life was certainly not boring with her around.

As he came to Yamamoto's personal office he was met by Lieutenant Sasakibe. The man stood silently in front of the door as if on guard duty. He made no effort to step aside. He did, however, offer his obeisance that any lower rank officer would do in the presence of a higher ranking one, but they both knew that it was nothing more than a formality. Mayuri stood a few feet away and looked the man up and down with interest.

Sasakibe was an interesting Shinigami. The man was a Lieutenant, but unlike all the other Lieutenants he carried about himself the aura of a Captain. As Yamamoto's Lieutenant he was a part of the Gotei's pre-eminent pairing, and it showed. His light gold eyes held no fear or trepidation, but instead they watched Mayuri with predatory patience. Yamamoto growled and issued orders while Sasakibe quietly watched, stalked, and obeyed those orders. He was a very handsome man, and with an arresting figure. Sasakibe was talented and loyal, and as such an invaluable member of the division.

All the years of being under Yamamoto's tutelage had rubbed off on the man, and if Yamamoto was like a lion then Sasakibe was like a wolf. But a wolf was still a dog, and everyone knew that wolves hunted in packs. However, a wolf very rarely made it on their own if separated from their pack. Being a lone wolf might sound romantic, but in reality they were at a severe disadvantage. And that was the main difference between Sasakibe and himself; Mayuri did very well hunting and holding his ground on his own. It was one of the (many) things that separated the Captains from the Lieutenants.

"_Lieutenant_," Mayuri said pointedly.

"_Captain_," came the low and cultured reply.

Mayuri scowled and moved forward to push the other man aside, and it wasn't until the last possible second that Sasakibe stepped to the left.

"General Yamamoto was expecting you _fifteen minutes_ ago, Captain. Tardiness is _not_ something that the General tolerates very well."

"Well, considering that a _specific_ hour was not given he should be very relieved to see that I am not late, but in actuality have arrived _early_. Besides," Mayuri said somewhat sharply, "I really see why _my_ arrival or departure has anything to do with _you_."

Sasakibe did not blink. Neither did he avert his eyes as any other Lieutenant would have done. Instead he gazed dispassionately at the higher ranking man before him.

"Please wait a moment while I announce your presence." As he turned to enter the study he gave Mayuri a sardonic grin. "Since you seem to have arrived earlier than expected you might be slightly inconvenienced by having to wait while the General clears up _previous_ business. How possibly _incommodious_ for you…"

Mayuri gave a hum of disdain as Sasakibe entered the room and shut the door in Mayuri's face. He was neither insulted nor surprised by the action. If anything he felt disappointment at Sasakibe's inadequately played ploy. Leaving him sitting on the stoop like some green recruit was just too trite and cliché, and certainly not worthy of any emotional response. Mayuri had known from the very beginning that he would be forced to wait and cool his heels for his supposed insult of not showing up the second that the request was given. So in order to pass the time away he placed his arms in his sleeves and thought of Isane.

Isane _was_ proving to be a creature not exactly as she first appeared to be. She was still a sweetly submissive and eager to please woman, but there was a certain roughness inside her that was buried deep, and he wondered how many people really knew of its existence. She was a multi-faceted woman who could one moment commit violence in order to protect and the next gently heal a broken body or soul. She certainly had a temper, and there had been a few times when he had been on the receiving ends of it. She didn't think twice about baring her claws and trying to hold her ground against him.

He was so _proud _of her.

He also mentally chastised himself because since he drove off her second-rate instructor Madarame with the promise to help her achieve Bankai he had done nothing as of yet to fulfill that agreement. She wasn't inept, but her placement with the Fourth meant that her time was more often spent healing rather than fighting. He sensed from her no imminent attainment of Bankai. He knew that she had reached Shikai, but even that didn't seem as if she really knew how to utilize it properly. He didn't think that she was physically incapable of reaching that final level as her bond with Itegumo was decidedly strong. No, his doubts lay with the pair's mental constitution. She had the drive, but did she really have the desire? He knew that she was very comfortable where she was, and reaching Bankai meant that she would then be in a new place, and new expectations would be made upon her. If there was one thing that he knew about Isane was that she liked order and stability, and her comfort zone.

He _was _certainly curious as to what her potential might prove to be.

When he got back he would rectify the situation. He would _demand_ that they spend at least one afternoon a week out in one of the practice fields, and whether she wanted to or not. In fact, he was rather starting to look forward to it as he had never sparred with her, and as such he had no real gauge as to her physical prowess. Since Isane's own captain did not take an interest in her subordinate's training it would be up to him to ensure that his lover was adequately prepared in case of an emergency. He shuddered at the idea that she could possibly be placed in harm's way where he wouldn't be able to watch out for her. Not that he thought that the Fourth would ever be called to the front lines, but the possibility always existed.

Mayuri frowned deeply. He wasn't sure how he should feel about such a situation. By the simple nature of their profession the prospect of serious injury was _always_ a possibility. There was no way around it. They were, after all, a military corps, and as such each and every one of them had to be ready to respond as such. But since Isane was most probably competent but not exemplary he would have to outfit her with something that would be sure to give her an edge over an adversary or competition.

A decidedly _nasty_ edge too. Oh, he would make sure that it wasn't as devious as something _he_ would have, and it would certainly be feminine to fit her personality. Whatever he devised for her would be a deadly beauty, and the likes of which had never before been seen. She might dig her heels in at first, but after coming to terms with his ingenuity she would no doubt embrace it (and him) with enthusiasm.

Mayuri was happily lost in thought when Sasakibe came back. He would have been happy to continue onward with his musings, but he was there for a purpose after all, and it was best to get it over with so he could spend time on more enjoyable and practical pursuits.

Not even bothering to give Sasakibe a glance or acknowledgment Mayuri brushed passed the man and entered Yamamoto's personal chambers. It was as barren and devoid of life and emotion as the Old Man was himself. There were virtually no decorations or personal accents anywhere. A simple scroll hung on the wall in an alcove at the far end of the room. Beneath the scroll was a small shelf that held a simple vase with a few cut flowers. Mayuri was hardly surprised.

He was, however, surprised at who was present for this meeting.

Only Yamamoto was seated, and at his desk. His back was ramrod straight and there was nothing soft or inviting about his posture. Only his eyes showed a hint of any emotion. There was a certain gleam in them that from past experience Mayuri knew to be trouble.

As he walked forward both Ukitake and Retsu turned to offer silent greetings. Retsu had that trade-mark deceptive, angelic smile on her face that Mayuri knew hide a demoness inside her. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her body was loose but composed. She too seemed amused at the prospect of being there, and there was nothing about her that might indicate that she was in any way upset.

Ukitake on the other hand had a decidedly stormy look to him. His normally placid face was set in a scowl, and his dark eyes were hard and tempestuous. Those eyes never left Mayuri's face, and he made only a perfunctory nod of greeting. He was tense and his agitation was very obvious. So apparent was the tension emanating from the other man that his long, white hair seemed to move slightly as if his body was strung tightly from having to hold something in.

Mayuri smiled charmingly at the other man's distress.

"General Yamamoto," Mayuri said returning his gaze to his superior officer and bowing accordingly. "What is so urgent that you felt the need to pull me away from my experiments?"

The tone of his voice was barely polite, and an undertone of exasperation could clearly be heard.

Yamamoto slowly lifted an eyebrow as if he was more than aware that Mayuri had not in any way been taken from his labs. In fact, the slow upward lift of a corner of his mouth bespoke that he actually knew _exactly_ where and what Mayuri had been up to before his arrival.

"_Please_, Captain Kurotsuchi," he said beckoning the man closer to join his fellow Captains, "we seem to have a small _mystery _before us, and as you are a talented man used to unraveling even the most complicated questions I am sure that this simple quandary will pose no great inconvenience."

Mayuri gave a small hum of disbelief at the thinly veiled sarcasm. Inside he wanted to gag, and especially when Retsu gave a tiny trill of laughter. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Ukitake gave him a look of pure displeasure.

"Oh, _please_, General, if you keep that up I just might have to blush," Mayuri said dryly.

"How any of us would see _that_ behind your death mask is beyond me," Ukitake said lowly.

Mayuri sneered in reply.

"The problem before us, Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said smoothly, " is that we were all wondering what the reason was for you to be intimidating a seated member of another division, and in a division not run by yourself? Why would you so _clearly_ be over-stepping both your bounds and propriety by interrogating and menacing Third Seat Kotetsu of the Thirteenth as she was conducting business at the Fourth?"

Silence filled the room as three pairs of eyes watched him closely. Mayuri gave a quiet chuckle and shook his head as if the answer was clear to even the dimmest of wits, but obviously not these three.

"Intimidating? Interrogating? _Me_? Such a thing would be unheard of, of course! I really have _no idea_ what you could be speaking of, General Yamamoto."

Mayuri looked between them with an innocence that no one believed.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi," Ukitake said tightly. "Intimidating, interrogating, _and _just plain bullying," Ukitake almost snarled out. "You had _no place_ speaking to Kiyone in such a manner, and especially when I had _specifically_ told you that I would take care of the matter!"

Mayuri's golden eyes slide toward Ukitake, but the smile on his face never reached his eyes.

"If I was _forced _to interact with your sub-anthropoidal subordinate there is no one to blame but yourself. You _obviously _did not take her to task, or if you did whatever you might have said had no impact. As such I deserve not only an apology for your inability to control a member of your division, but at least a small measure of _gratitude_ for finally getting her under control."

Ukitake gave a gasp that quickly turned into a growl. "How _dare you_ interfere with my division," Ukitake said harshly. "You have done many an under-handed and deplorable act, but _this_ was too much! To treat a young woman in such a manner should be beneath even such a monster like yourself."

Ukitake and Mayuri coldly faced each other. Ukitake looked at Mayuri with nothing but disdain and disbelief, while Mayuri regarded Ukitake as if he was nothing more than an unwanted specimen beneath one of his microscopes.

Unbeknownst to either of the men Retsu regarded one and then the other with nothing short of high humor.

Yamamoto said nothing, and patiently placed his chin in a hand that was braced on his desk. With the other he lightly tapped out a beat on the desk.

Mayuri, however, sneered at Ukitake as if he was some sort of second-rate poseur.

"Look at you, Captain Ukitake, standing there like some virginal judge of morality! But it is only what I would expect of one of the Lesser Houses of Nobility. They are unable to attain the higher stratus that they believe that they deserve because they are nothing more than peasants in prince's clothing. You have the proper bill of fare to be sure, but not the manners to go with them. Just by _you_ trying to judge _me_ shows clearly your lack of etiquette and common sense. How pathetic and annoying you and yours can be at times."

Ukitake took a menacing step forward and balled his hands into fists before him.

"And who exactly do _you _think that you are to judge _me_? A man who thinks that any means justifies any end. That scheming, lying, intimidating, and general base-born behavior are the only tools to gaining your own despicable ends? When you came to see me to talk about Kiyone I thought that for once, and probably the first time in your life, that there might be _something _more to the monster behind the mask. But after hearing what Kiyone said to me I know that I was wrong. I know that everything that they say about you is true. The fact that you as a Captain represent the Gotei Thirteen fills me with both rage and despair!"

Retsu's smile started to slowly dissipate as she watched the two men square off, and with a worried look turned to Yamamoto to see if he was going to intervene between the two.

Yamamoto's face was placid and his posture gave no indication that he was in any way going to impede.

"It is _obvious_ by your high-handed attitude, Captain Ukitake, that you really have _no idea_ what is going on, do you? I am curious though as to what _drivel_ Kotetsu might have fed you? I cannot help but think that she has made herself out to be some Demented Damsel in Distress…"

"_See_? Can you _ever_ say anything without using that superior tone of voice?"

"Can _you_ _ever _look beneath the surface of what is before you?"

Both men seemed at an impasse as neither wanted to tell what they knew.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said as he finally entered the fray for the first time. "Did you or did you not sequester Third Seat Kotetsu in a locked room?"

Mayuri gave a scoff and shook his head. "_No_. I was on my way to visit Lieutenant Kotetsu when I happened upon her in the hallway. She fainted and I merely placed her in one of the nearby exam rooms."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Why did you not inform one of the members of the Fourth, Captain? Wouldn't that have been more prudent?"

"_Why_? I am more than capable of handling a minor medical non-emergency."

"No, General Yamamoto," Ukitake said cutting in, "it is what he did _afterward_ that upset me. When Kiyone woke up he not only threatened her but-"

"I did no such thing," Mayuri spat out. "We had nothing more than a very brief conversation about her _sister_. In fact, I said nothing more than that her sister's choice of a companion was not any of her business, and that if she didn't like it her problem was no one's concern but her own. And that was all that I said," Mayuri said in a surly tone to Ukitake. "Why this was blown up into such huge proportions is beyond me…"

"She came back to my division in tears! Shaking and terrified! _That_ is my concern. She is under _my_ auspices, and because of that it is up to me as her superior officer to help rectify the situation!"

"What are you? Are you a Captain or a babysitter? You wipe all the tears and asses of your division members?" Mayuri said sarcastically. "You make sure that they are tucked into their beds-"

"Only someone who cares nothing for the general welfare of their division members as you do would say such a thing!"

Ukitake's face was mottled in anger, and his normally kind and handsome visage was now transformed into one of beastly rage.

"Captains, this is enough!" Retsu said coming between the men. Her voice was low and well modulated, but the steel behind it was apparent. "I think that we are avoiding the issue here."

"I don't believe that we are, Retsu," Mayuri said losing his own temper as he glared at Ukitake. "The issue is that for far too long Isane's meddling sister has caused nothing but havoc and distress to her, and _I_ have had enough! I grew tired of listening to stories of Isane having to be publicly abused by her own family member!"

Mayuri took a step closer to Ukitake and his voice dropped to a low growl.

"I gave you a chance to rein her in, but you chose to dismiss my words, or else you failed miserably in your attempt. It makes no difference to me either way. I let Isane try and control her as well, but that didn't work out either. I tried to let you, Ukitake, bring her under control, but that seemed to be a dismal failure as well. So I did what I had to do, and the only thing that I am ashamed of was the fact that I didn't get a chance to _cut her into pieces like I wanted to_!"

Mayuri's fury was now full-blown, and the words dripped from his mouth like poison around them. The spiking reiatsu between the two captains was starting to make the room smaller than it really was.

"That is enough! _Restrain yourselves_," Yamamoto said with such authority and force that both men jerked back a bit. Standing up he walked slowly around his desk and came to stand before the two men.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said giving Mayuri a quelling look. "You should not have approached Third Seat Kotetsu in such a manner. If you had a problem with another division's member, and with no satisfaction from her Captain then you should have made an official protest with my office. You were out of line."

Turning to Ukitake with a serious look he nodded. "You too, Captain Ukitake, failed to behave accordingly. I might be an old man who rarely leaves my division, but even _I_ heard about some of Third Seat Kotetsu's _antics_. Her behavior was disgraceful to say the least, and that we are now here discussing it is of no surprise to me. However, we would not be here at all if you had more control over your subordinate."

Neither Captain hung their heads or averted their eyes in shame. If anything, they stared Yamamoto straight in the eyes unwaveringly. His face was stern, but inside he was smiling. He was amused by this all.

"You are both very fine Captain," Yamamoto said with gruff kindness. "You both have assets that are highly valued. But be that as it may, I do not like my time so disturbed. I do not like to have to settle petty squabbles between Captains," he said warningly. "Please make sure that I do not hear of any of this again. You are dismissed."

Both Mayuri and Ukitake looked as if there was still more that they wanted to say, but knew better to say anything. Neither seemed as if anything had been settled.

All three Captains bowed, but as they turned to leave Yamamoto's voice rolled like gravel one last time.

"Captain Unohana, please stay for a moment."

Mayuri and Ukitake both gave Retsu a curious look, but neither stopped. With stiff backs and safe distance between them they exited the same way they came in.

As their footsteps slowly dwindled away Yamamoto sat down heavily in his chair, and looked at Retsu with a slow smile creeping over his face.

"Well, Retsu, _that_ was certainly interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Retsu shook her head and sighed. "General, I feel for both of them, I honestly do. I can't _help_ but understand and sympathize with Mayuri's actions. I know how he feels about Isane, and it makes me feel glad how their relationship has changed him. He is _very_ solicitous toward my Lieutenant," she said fondly.

"I _also _understand Jushiro's point of view. I would not have been pleased to see one of my members coming back home in such a distressed state. I too would have been extremely vexed and agitated."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, and Mayuri does not have the best reputation, now does he? Even if he _is_ wily and brilliant I too would have had suspicious thoughts."

Smiling sweetly Retsu gave a soft chuckle. "But how _chivalrous_ he has become! Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo watch over Isane and Itegumo, and with such diligence and care. It makes me almost jealous…"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "I have heard that their zanpakutou are as bonded as their owners. I would like to investigate that relationship a bit more. I think that we might need to have the pairs give me a demonstration of just how closely they are connected. What do you think?"

Retsu cocked her head to the side and seemed to give the question serious thought.

"I do not think that Mayuri would be too agreeable to such a thing. He is normally very wary of letting people in on his 'little secrets', and that Isane is a part of this one I do not think that he would be too open to something like that. You might have a difficult time with such a request."

"And if I _order_ him to do it?"

Retsu smiled widely and laughed loudly. "General! You know Mayuri as well as I do. I can see him coming up with a million reasons why he would not be able to comply with your order. Or, if he did, you can be sure that he would make sure that you never got the whole truth."

"He would _lie_ to his General?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "but he _would _obfuscate and confuse. He would make sure that their privacy was protected somehow. Besides, I don't know that even _I_ would allow such a thing…"

Yamamoto gave a snort and looked at her from under his bushy eye brows. "You, and of all people, would try and hinder my orders?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I would not hinder, but I don't know if I would help… I believe that maybe we should leave well enough alone. After all, lovers do deserve their privacy."

"Such sentimentality has no place in our work," he said gruffly. "Our duty comes first, and relationships come second if not third."

Yamamoto frowned and shook his head.

"Emotions cloud our thoughts and take sharpness and clarity away. Judgment becomes impaired and our values have the possibility of becoming warped or misguided. The possible fault with Kurotsuchi's and Kotetsu's attachment is that their involvement might cause them to stray from the path, and that is something that cannot be allowed to happen," he said severely.

Retsu shook her head and gave her commanding officer an understanding look. "I do not believe that at all, General. I think that such close relationships help cement beliefs. I believe that having someone special and dear to you gives a person added incentive to doing their duty to the best of their ability."

"Maybe, but maybe not. See how many travesties have occurred due to such slavish devotion," Yamamoto said with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"But also remember all the wonderful pairings that have occurred as well. Please do not judge them too harshly, General."

"I am also not too keen on a junior and senior officer having such an intimate acquaintance. That causes problems on a whole _different_ level."

Retsu smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," she said throwing his own words back at him. "But once again I believe that such bonds do more help than harm. Besides," she said slyly, "that goes on much more often than you think, and as of yet nothing truly bad has come of it."

Yamamoto closed his eyes and gave a long, drawn-out sigh. He knew that such relationships happened all the time. They were bound to. It was human nature, after all. He didn't like it but he knew that even if he gave an edict prohibiting it there would be very little that he could do to stop it.

"Don't you think, General, that Shunsui has benefited greatly from his close and intimate relationship with Nanao? He certainly would be much more out of control without her than if he didn't have her by his side. The same might be said for-"

"I do not want to know anymore, Retsu! The personal details of my officers are not something that I am too keen on exploring," Yamamoto said dryly. "I prefer to keep it a 'don't ask don't tell' sort of thing."

Retsu smiled and chuckled. "As you wish, General, but you must see that I _do_ have a point, and especially about Shunsui."

Yamamoto suddenly felt tired. He _was_ an old man, and he _did _understand to a point what Retsu was getting it. But that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Waiving her away so that she could see to her division he sat back in his chair and contemplated the small skirmish of early. He would have been a fool not to have seen the fervor that Mayuri had over Lieutenant Kotetsu. As he had told them earlier just because he did not leave his division very often did not mean that he was ignorant of what went on around him. He knew all about Mayuri's possessive posturing that he had been doing. He had heard through the grapevine about Mayuri seeking out a more than a few of the male members and telling them in no uncertain terms who was watching out for Lieutenant Kotetsu. In fact, he was hard pressed to think of who Mayuri had _not_ waived away from Lieutenant Kotetsu. This new-found Captain Kurotsuchi was disconcerting to him to say the least, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Deciding that he needed to contemplate these new developments in a much more relaxing atmosphere Yamamoto gathered himself together and made directly to his private baths. There he would be able to sink into the warm waters and steam as he figure out what he would do next.

* * *

As soon as they left the front gates of the First Division Mayuri and Ukitake turned on each other. Neither man felt any contentment from their too brief meeting with the General. If anything, they were more upset than when it had started as neither felt that a satisfactory conclusion had been reached.

"I am _serious_, Captain Kurotsuchi," Ukitake said tightly, "mind your own affairs at the Twelfth. I will not tolerate your interference. I certainly will not tolerate your bullying or scare tactics with any of my members. Cease and desist this instant."

Mayuri stared silently at Ukitake, and it took all he had not to grin widely at the juvenile posturing of the man before him. Many people discounted Ukitake because of his illness. Ukitake was neither an idiot nor a weakling. He was a smart and more than capable man. He _was _a Captain after all. That had to count for something. But the man was too soft. He was too susceptible to emotional influences, and because of that therein was his greatest weakness. It had to be for a simpleton like Kotetsu Kiyone to cause such a reaction from her superior officer.

Mayuri sighed at the travesty.

"Captain Ukitake, make sure that you keep that troglodyte of a Third Seat in her place and you will find that most of your problems will be solved. The days will seem sweeter and brighter, I am sure…"

Ukitake gave a very un-Ukitake snort of disbelief and incredulity. "See? _That_ sort of response and belief is _exactly_ what I am talking about! You claim to be above such behavior that you associate with the nobility like class designation, but yet you do not practice what you purport. You sneer at those you believe beneath you and pigeon hole them into categories that they might or might not deserve. Who are you to say such things? Doesn't the old saying about 'glass houses' pertain to you as well as the rest of us? No, I believe that in your arrogance your vision of those around you is narrow, confining, and most times incorrect."

Mayuri couldn't help but roll his eyes. He _hated _when people stood on their proverbial soap boxes and pontificated to the masses.

"Captain, firstly, I am saying nothing that is not either common or accepted knowledge. Kotetsu Kiyone _is_ an annoying and generally not well thought of young woman. She _is_ an obnoxious drunk with too much time on her hands. She _is_ fractious and undisciplined, and has very little to offer those around her in either intelligence or physical support. Her ties with her sister are all that keep her from being socially ostracized. Yet _despite_ all of that she _still_ feels the need to bite the hand that helps support her. I deem that to be not only arrogant but idiotic as well.

"As for my own supposed arrogance? Arrogance is the _belief_ that one is right. I do not believe such a thing. I _know_ it, and without a shred of doubt," he said with a snarky grin.

Ukitake gave a sigh and shook his head as if he knew that this argument had no hope but to go around and around between them.

"You are too harsh on Kiyone. Yes, she _can_ be immature and highly emotional at times. Yes, she _is_ a bit of a handful at times. I will not argue with you on those points. But Kiyone _is_ a loyal Shinigami, and no one can say anything to the opposite on that point. Kiyone would stand and die by my side, and without a second thought. She loves her division and will do anything for it. Her loyalty is without question."

Mayuri gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"Her _loyalty_ is without question? What about her _loyalty_ to her _sister_? What about loyalty to the family that raised and supported her? That _sacrificed_ for her? How does she repay them-_her_? She causes trouble and mental anguish, _that's _what she does! Do not use the words 'loyalty' and 'Kiyone' in the same sentence around me," he said with a snarl.

"I am not saying that Kiyone is correct in her assumptions," Ukitake said quietly. "I am not saying that maybe her perceptions are not slightly warped, but I truly believe that there is a _heart_ behind it. I think that she wants nothing but the best for her sister, and her fears become manifested in ways that might not be so clearly thought out. She honestly means well."

Mayuri gave a rude noise and crossing his arms over his chest turned his back on Ukitake. He gazed off into the distance as if contemplating more important matters. As agitated as he was he made no movement to extricate himself from the other man's presence.

"I must say, Mayuri," Ukitake said with his usual calm and benevolent voice, "that your attachment to Lieutenant Kotetsu is rather surprising."

"Didn't we cover this subject once before? And didn't I tell you that it was none of your business?"

Mayuri's voice was surly, but Ukitake could hear the undertones of possible self-consciousness.

"I can't remember if we did or didn't. But just in case we didn't I would like you to know that like Kiyone I believe _you _to have your heart in the right place as well. Your intentions are well meant, even if the ways you go about things are not as suave and sophisticated as you might have thought…"

Mayuri's shoulders rose as his arms dropped and his hands formed into fists.

"Do not _dare_ to put me in the same category as Kiyone, Ukitake. Or it shall be under penalty of a very lengthy and painful death," he said venomously over his shoulder.

Smiling and placing an unwanted hand on Mayuri's shoulder Ukitake chuckle was rich and deep with mirth.

"I understand, Mayuri, and your secret- though maybe not exactly private- is safe with me. No one will know that deep inside that clinically cold and unfeeling exterior lays the heart of a true romantic."

Turning around with a look of absolute fury and disgust Mayuri shouldered the hand off him.

"You mediocre, shabby, substandard excuse for nobility should not in any way try and ply your half-assed psycho-babble on _me_… Open _that_ door and there will be a _tiger_ waiting for you on the other side."

"Ah," Ukitake said with sudden understanding. "So is _that _what draws _Isane _to you? Are you a _tiger_ with her? Does she refer to you as her 'Tiger of the Twelfth'?"

Mayuri's eyes almost popped out of his head at the reference. Both men knew that it wasn't the fact that Isane had blithely been referred to in such a familiar way. Neither was it the fact that Ukitake had poked fun of Mayuri as if they were old friends. No, rather it was the prospect of something much worse.

Something much, _much_ worse. Something dark and devious.

What hung between them was the unspoken possibility that Ukitake could let _that _moniker innocently slip into conversation between himself and his best, oldest, and most devious friend Shunsui. If _that _happened then Mayuri would know no respite. His life as he knew it would be over, and he would be hard-pressed to over-come it all. And they both knew it.

Mayuri ground his teeth into dust holding back an angry retort, but inside his brain was formulating immediate reciprocities in case of such a contingency. They would be swift and without mercy.

Ukitake gave a smile reminiscent of something that Retsu would give.

Both men nodded understandingly to each other, and silently made their way back to their respective divisions. _This_ parting however found them both satisfied with the outcome. Ukitake held an ace up his sleeve should Mayuri cause anymore problems for him, and Mayuri would have the satisfaction of getting a sweet revenge on not one captain, but two. For him it would be a 'two birds with one stone' venture. The prospects seemed enticing.

Life, it seemed, would finally get back to being normal.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to all for the reviews, hits, and fav's. XOXOXO to all. Oh- the snow is all gone and spring rain has started to fall here. I have some crocus peeking their heads up finally!

My heart goes out to all of the people in Japan right now. When I visited there I never met a nicer, kinder, and more understanding people. I cannot even begin to fathom what they are having to deal with. My prayers go out to them.

On a very selfish note- anyone out there playing _Fishville_? My God, if you are can we 'friend' one another? I have no friends…


	46. Chapter 46

**Brace Yourself**

"_I think that you are running into a lot of trouble if your idea of foreplay is "Brace yourself honey, here I come!"_

Phil McGraw

* * *

Mayuri watched Isane with interest. It wasn't that he would normally watch her with disinterest, but rather this time his interest in her was of a different sort. Isane was a woman with dedication and purpose in all that she did. She gave more than she ever expected to get in return, and never groused about it once. Even when he was at his surliest (which even he could admit happened now and again) she would either try and ease him out of it or just plain ignore it with a patience that sometimes was a bit too hard to believe. Often he would poke at her saying that she was picking up bad habits from her Captain, and that she needed to show more authority and less tolerance for weakness. Sometimes he would intentionally try and break down her sickening good cheer by being obstinate, irascible, or down-right mean, but that never worked very well because she caught on quickly to _that_ little scheme and would retaliate as only a woman in her position could: totally withholding of all physical favors. Then his faux bad temper would turn into the real thing, and he would have to put even more effort into getting back into her good graces. Having all canoodling sessions put on a temporary hiatus because of some silly snit of hers certainly did nothing for his temper.

This time, however, his interest in her was from a purely professional stand point. As they sparred in their favorite, old training ground Mayuri wondered about her martial potential. Isane had the heart and drive, and she even had the basics, but there was something missing. Her face had a set and determined look. Sweat was pouring down her brow and there was a studious air about her. It was as if she was remembering all the classes and sparring matches from her past, and trying to dredge them up in a coherent order. Her technique was adequate, but nothing above ordinary. It was certainly Lieutenant level, but nothing stood out that would separate her from the other Lieutenants. She was keeping up, but she wasn't showing her possible full potential. _That_ enraged him. Giving her a harder knock than he really needed to he set her on her ass.

"Isane! What _is_ this _pathetic_ excuse for fighting? Are you a Gotei Lieutenant, or what?"

Isane sat trembling on the ground and looking at her feet. Perspiration dripped down her brow. Her shoulders and arms shook from all the hits that she had taken from him, and she doubted that there was any way that she could even struggle to get back up on her feet.

"I am trying my best, Mayuri. I _really_ am… I am giving it my all, I swear."

Her voice was small, shaky, and filled with exhaustion.

"No, you are _not_," he said in a low growl. "These pathetic attempts better _not_ be your best, because if they are then the Fourth is in _serious_ trouble."

Still looking at the ground Isane answered him with a voice tight with irritation. "As you and others have pointed out to me _many _times before, the Fourth is _not_ a primary battle company, so with _that_ in mind I think that holding my own against _you_ for so long speaks _well _for my division."

Mayuri gave a laugh heavily laced with contempt and sarcasm. He sneered down at her, and even though she was not looking back at him.

"_Hold your own? Against me? _Your whimsical thoughts never fail to entertain me! How amusingly _droll_ you can be sometimes! My dear, you did _nothing_ of the sort! We danced around each like children around a May pole. I did nothing more than chase you like a butterfly catcher, and my hits were just as delicate. No, no, you compliment yourself in error."

Isane slowly raised her head, and pierced him with a furiously cold gaze. Her eyes were turbulent as they met his amusing ones. _Now_ her body trembled with something more than pure exhaustion. _Now _she was enraged. She had taken great umbrage at the poke to her precious division, and she looked ready to claw his eyes out.

A spark of hope filled him. He had been worried that what she had shown him was all that she had within her. If that had been the case then how could he ever let her go into a battle and not be concerned for her?

Isane gathered herself up and with a deep grunt shoved herself to her feet. Clutching Itegumo in both hands she faced Mayuri with the light of battle in her eyes. Her legs shook and her breathing came in huffs and puffs.

"Well," he purred languidly, "_this_ is more like it… _now _maybe we might be able to get somewhere."

"Who the _Hell_ do you think you are, Kurotsuchi Mayuri?"

Mayuri gave her a dryly bemused look as he raised an eye brow and gave her a shark's smile.

"Who do I think that I am? Why, I think that I am the one and only _Kurotsuchi Mayuri_, Kotetsu Isane," he said laughingly. "I think- no, _I know_- that I am a Gotei Captain who has taken time out of his busy schedule to try and turn a shiftless Fourth Division Lieutenant into one who might have a fighting chance."

Isane was about to snarl out a reply, but the words died on her lips.

Glaring at her suddenly in an accusing manner he tapped his long nail on the hilt of Ashisogi Jizo impatiently. His mouth was curled in a smile, but it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Golden eyes burned brightly with a certain seriousness that Isane had never seen before. He was irritated, to be sure. When _wasn't_ he? She was used to that in one form or another. It was just part and parcel with being with Kurotsuchi Mayuri. This time though there was _something else_ lacing that irritation. Or, to be more precise there was _something different_ altogether causing it.

Isane wasn't sure what it was.

They both knew that she wasn't the strongest or the fastest of the Lieutenants. Ikkaku was by far the strongest, and Nemu could be inhumanly fast thanks to her unique genetic breeding. Isane never even considered herself the smartest as that was certainly Nanao's province.

So what was it that she could have done?

Mayuri was a smart man. More than smart she thought with pride. His natural intelligence came more from just being classically trained, but with a certain amount of street smarts as well. He had excelled not only in the classroom but outside of it as well, and through the harshest of task mistresses: incarceration. So with all that in mind why did he seem so perplexed? And about her fighting ability of all things? And then it hit her. He wasn't mystified or baffled by any means. Even if he was that was not something to set him off his course. As a scientist he was used to being confronted with the unknown or pieces of a puzzle not fitting right. He was used to mental dissections and reconstructions. That was an everyday occurrence for him. No, this was something _different_. This was something that he had never faced before.

Fear.

But of what? And then it hit her like a sucker-punch to the gut it took her breath away.

_Her_. His fear originated from her. Not _of_ her, but _for_ her.

Just as she was about to try and wrap her brain around _this_ new facet of Mayuri the lizard part of her brain kicked into high gear and saved her from a wickedly fast slash aimed at her mid-section. She jumped away and stood there with a hand placed firmly against her stomach as if to stem an imaginary flow of blood and guts.

Mayuri stood rooted in place as he drew Ashisogi Jizo slowly back in the air before him. The blade sang softly as it cut through the air.

"Tsk, tsk, Isane… you have very good self-preservation instincts- I'll give you that, but I would have rather seen you block that cut instead."

"Hey," she said shrugging her shoulders and trying to seem as calm as she didn't feel, "whatever gets you through it, right?"

Mayuri scowled and started to slowly stalk toward her. For every step he took forward she took a step in retreat. _No way_ was she going to let him get anywhere near her. She was just too exhausted for any kind of sustained fighting, and needed a break to catch her breath and gain back some sort of momentum.

"This coy behavior is starting to _irritate_ me, Isane. It is a waste of both my time and talent. Don't make me have to come down hard on you…"

Something deep in the pit of her belly tightened at those words, and a warmth started to spread throughout her. A sharp bolt went through her as she realized that it had been some time since they had had any 'private' time together.

Something must have shown in her eyes as Mayuri's steps faltered for but a moment. As he resumed his pursuit of her his body language changed subtly but significantly. Where before he had moved about with anger and arrogance it now took on a more anticipatory appearance. His eyes narrowed slightly and his nostrils dilated widely as if testing the air before him.

He became decidedly predatory.

Isane shivered as if struck by a blast of frigid air, but never stopped her movement backwards. What she wanted to do was turn tail and run, but no way was she going to turn her back on him. No telling what would happen then. Besides, with the aura that he was exuding it took everything that she had not to run _toward_ him and push him to the ground.

"Where do you think that you are going, Isane? What do you think that you are doing? What happened to all that _bravado_ that you were showing me earlier? Hmm?"

Isane took in a deep breathe through her nose and let the air slowly come out her mouth. She licked her lips and hummed deep in her chest.

Mayuri's answer was to growl and bare his teeth.

Almost simultaneously they both felt their zanpakutou scream out their impatience.

Slowly and deliberately Mayuri sheathed Ashisogi Jizo and moved the zanpakutou so that it rode off to the side on his hip in a less constricting way.

Isane offered no such consideration as she firmly held Itegumo out before herself. She tried to swallow but she suddenly found that her mouth was dry and her throat felt constricted for some reason.

Mayuri gave a deep, rich chuckle at her predicament.

"Do you _really_ think that you would be able to stave me off even though I am not armed and you are? Do you _really_ think that Itegumo would let you keep me at bay? Would you even _want_ to keep me at a distance?"

Mayuri hummed deep in his chest and slowly but deliberately kept her moving as he voraciously watched her. Occasionally he would take in gulps of air, and then closing his mouth seem as if he was tasting what he had taken. Isane could see him almost swish it about in his mouth as if he had taken a sip of wine and was tasting its validity. After each time he would smile with satisfaction. Each time that he took a drink of the air between them his smile would deepen and his eyes would brighten just a shade more. Each time that he would imbibe the air before him it was as if he was slowly lapping up the pheromones that she was surely leaking out like a trail of the sweetest cocktail; satisfaction thrummed through him at whatever he was experiencing.

Isane bit her bottom lip to contain her excitement. He wasn't just a predator. No, if anything he was a predator's predator, and having all that controlled ferocity trained upon her meager self sent her blood singing through her veins. His marauding instincts never showed more distinctly then when he was on the cusp of some scientific break-through or sexually excited.

All that was hers, and for the taking.

With a renewed sense of vigor that could only be attributed to a feminine sense of victory Isane knew that she was free and clear, in the home stretch, and at liberty to take him on a wild goose chase. She also knew that now was the time when she would be able to chide him in order to make up for all his horrid behavior.

Keeping the sword still poised before her in order to not show her hand Isane gazed at Mayuri with a guileless look that never failed to entice him.

"Mayuri," she said sweetly, "don't you think that we have had enough? I _really_ should get back to my division and freshen up. I have a shift coming up."

Mayuri gave a 'chuff' that could have been interpreted as either annoyance or amusement, but never did he cease his slow pursuit of her.

"I really need to shower, Mayuri," she said in a serious tone. "You know, take a good, long soak and work out all the tenseness that I have…"

As if to make her point she half-closed her eyes and worked her torso about as if to try and work out a kink or two. In doing so she made sure to thrust her breasts out a bit farther than need be.

Mayuri gave a small, strangled sound.

"And I swear, Mayuri, all the times that you threw me down on my backside has made it sore! I don't know how I am _ever_ going to get _that_ part back in working order."

Mayuri seemed to trip on a rock or some other impediment. The slight falter caused him to break his stride, but only for a moment. Yet still he remained silent as he stalked her.

"Maybe Hanataro will give me a massage when I get back," she murmured as if to herself. "He should be available, I think. Oh! Or, maybe _Tetsuzaemon_ might be better. I hear that he visits those massage parlors for _specialty massages_ all the time. _He_ might know of a better _technique_ for my aching backside," she said looking at Mayuri questioningly.

Even from a slight distance away Isane could see red eking through his white and black face paint.

Isane sheathed Itegumo, and with a small frown creasing her forehead turned slightly as if suddenly deciding that a massage from Hanataro or Tetsuzaemon was now a priority.

And Mayuri was somehow secondary or forgotten.

With eyes wide open and a grin splitting her face Isane braced herself for a quick dash away, but just as she was about to make her move she felt something change between them. She in no way heard Mayuri's feet take flight. He was much too skillful to even let the trailing ends of his captain's coat make that much noise. What she did feel was the sudden rush of thick, hot, spiritual pressure coming her way. It was as if a tidal wave of pure outraged masculinity was making straight for her.

And it was.

If there was one thing that Isane prided herself on was the fact that she _always_ learned her lessons. She never needed to be taught twice. With that strength at her side Isane knew that after her last pursuit with Mayuri hot on her heels (and getting caught way too soon) she made it a goal to sharpen her evasion techniques. Momo had always been fast on her feet, so Isane had asked her friend to help her sharpen her retreating skills. Momo had been perplexed at Isane wanting to learn how to do nothing but run away, but no way was Isane going to tell the other woman exactly what it was that Isane was preparing for. Isane had made some blithe excuse that with her longer legs came an ungainliness that needed to be eradicated. So with the two women trading off places of pursuer and pursued Isane had sharpened her ducking and dodging.

She had also learned a few dirty tricks that Isane had been surprised at Momo even knowing. One of them being a very little known (or used) kido that left a temporary image of the spell caster behind as they sped away and bought time. In Isane's case it was so she could run like Hell as if the Hounds of Hell were fast on her heels.

Or, an enraged Gotei Captain.

If Isane had any breathe to spare she would have laughed, but she knew that her concentration had to be totally focused. Laughter or words could play no part in what she was doing. She needed every bit of energy and oxygen for her brain and legs. Her flight would be enough of a taunt.

Not even bothering to look behind her Isane made straight for the surrounding trees. She would take to them in an advantageous almost pre-planned escape route, as this was the same area that Momo and her had trained in. Isane knew all the upper pathways by heart, and as such she could let some of her muscle memory take over. Deeper in the woods was a place that with enough distance between them she would be able to hide until he passed her. Then, with him going one direction she would double back and go another. With any luck she would be able to buy herself enough time to flee back to her own division before he caught up to her.

If she didn't make it she would have to do some fast schmoozing…

A small part of her brain was working out the conundrum of being caught. In one way she didn't want to be caught as it would serve him right to have her slip away from his greedy grasp. He could get too full of himself and his superiority, and no matter how justified that it was. He was one of the thirteen strongest Shinigami after all. He was certainly no slouch, and for someone of her caliber to think that she could elude him for very long was maybe taking things a bit far. Professionally Mayuri might take umbrage to her temerity of thinking herself above and beyond him.

But on the other hand, having his blood and temper high certainly added a bit of spice and uncertainty to a private, physical encounter. Being so aggravated sometimes had the effect of causing him to lose all control, and _that_ was a Mayuri that Isane liked to see. She _loved _to see him shed his clinical veneer as his more primitive emotions came to the fore front. At those times he lost the ability to think clearly, and instead he just _did_. He did whatever came naturally. He became a being of pure instinct.

And did he ever have good animal instincts.

Quickly and roughly shaking herself from the sensual lethargy that easily crept upon her whenever she thought of him as such she focused again on her goal: evading capture. She thought about casting another spell to slow him down, but she didn't want to give her possible position away. Her getaway so far appeared to be working in her favor as she neither heard nor felt Mayuri's presence, but that certainly didn't mean that he was in the same predicament with her. Keeping her steps fast and light she made for her secret spot. Even now she could hear as well as smell her destination.

Up ahead was a small lake, which was fed by a good-sized waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a small area with a ledge that could easily hold five or more people comfortably while being out of the way of the rushing water. She had no intention however of using that ledge as not only had she been trapped once before by him in such a spot but neither was she in the mood to get wet as one had to walk through the water to get to it. There was, however, a wall of heavily flowered vines that ran along one side of the waterfall. What made the area so appealing as a hideout was not only were the vines thick and obscuring but they now sported large, extremely aromatic blooms. So much so that when Momo had hidden there Isane had no clue until Momo had shown herself. Isane had many times walked back and forth in front of the concealed woman, and had never even suspected that Momo was there. She knew that Momo had been somewhere around there, but Isane never knew where. The scent of the blooms, the thickness of the vines, and the loud, rushing sound of the water had all caused Isane's senses to become blurred.

It was perfect.

Allowing herself a brief moment to send her senses out before getting any closer Isane tried to ascertain if Mayuri was nearby. Taking as much time as she dared Isane couldn't sense Mayuri anywhere. With a slightly nervous but smug smile Isane skirted the edge of the lake in the cover of the trees in order to be able to hopefully slip unnoticed into the verdant cover.

Re-positioning Itegumo so that the she lay across her back and not sticking out Isane dove for cover and tried her best to settle back into the vines. It was a tight fit and it took some doing to make a place for herself as well as plump up her retreating path in order to mask her place. Nestled in the green and softly petaled womb Isane surreptitiously moved aside a large blossom in order to keep at least one eye trained to her surroundings. Breathing so loud that she was afraid that it would be heard even against the backdrop of the falling water Isane willed herself to be calm. The last thing she needed was for Mayuri to find her not because she could be seen, but because he could feel her presence. That would have made all her hard work a waste.

Unfortunately her hard planning fell slightly awry as the bloom that she had pushed aside for her peep hole fell back to place, and soon she found her vision totally blocked. All of a sudden she was blind as well as deaf. Gritting her teeth she wondered at her predicament.

_Now_ how was she to tell if the coast was clear to make her escape? Now she was in dilemma worse than what she had just recently been in. All she could anticipate for was to let enough time pass in the hopes that he would either not find this place or move along. She was just about to kick herself for her bad luck when an idea so simple came to her that she almost kicked herself in the mental backside.

_**Itegumo, where are Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo?**_

_**Out there looking for you…**_

_** But where out there?**_

_** I can't really tell because I can't see**_, came the terse reply.

_**I know, lovely, that you can't see, but can you get some sort of feel from Ashisogi Jizo as to where they are?**_

_**I don't understand why you are playing this game. Why don't you just let him catch you- catch us? I am tired and would like to see Ashisogi Jizo…**_

Isane was getting the feeling that Itegumo was turning petulant and unhelpful on her, and if that happened Isane wouldn't be surprised if Itegumo cut the fun short and called out to Ashisogi Jizo in the hopes of ending Isane's fun.

_**Itegumo, Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo will find us soon enough. Don't worry on that account. But for now, just let us play our little game, OK? So, where are they?**_

There was silence for a moment as Itegumo did whatever she was doing.

_**All I can figure out without talking directly to Ashisogi Jizo- who by the way would most probably not tell me where he was anyway- is that they are somewhere nearby…**_

Isane mentally rolled her eyes. So much for her brilliant idea. Now she was back to where she started. Maybe worse because in Itegumo's need to be re-united with Ashisogi Jizo her hiding spot might be compromised. Now she had to start thinking about moving away and finding other options. She waited motionlessly and with her ears straining for any kind of sound or movement. Isane knew enough that she couldn't just burst from her hiding spot as that most probably it would be only to run right into his waiting grasp. So with as much patience as she could muster she held her ground for a few more moments. Silently the seconds turned into minutes, and as more time ticked by with nothing untoward happening her confidence that he was not around grew. With a self-satisfied smile she thought that now was a good a time as any to make her grand exit. Just as she was about to consider the possibility of making a break for it she stilled. Her heart beat increased and her mouth went suddenly dry. It wasn't because she could somehow sense the presence of another person nearby- it was much more visceral than that.

It was the primordial sense of prey possibly being on the cusp of being caught by the predator.

_**Itegumo, is Mayuri out there?**_

There was no response. When she asked again, but in a much firmer tone she was met by nothing but silence.

_**Itegumo… I am serious! Is Mayuri out there?**_

Still no response.

Isane simmered with annoyance at her zanpakutou's deliberate silence. Itegumo's earlier peevishness had turned into full-blown defiance. And most probably in order to try and assert some sort of dominance (or reciprocity) had purposefully _called_ Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo straight to her. Knowing that her options for retreat were quickly dwindling Isane started forward but stopped. She didn't stop because she wanted to, more because something held her physically back.

Or, rather, _someone_.

Arms came from behind her and positioned themselves firmly around her. One steely band encased around her waist while the other positioned itself across her chest. With all the vines and blooms in her face she was unable to look down, but there was no need. She _knew _the feel of those arms. She could also feel a long nail scrape against the side of her breast as one of the arms moved so the hand that was attached to it could easily cup a full breast.

Closing her eyes she shuddered. The fingers held the breast in place while the thumb languidly stroked the nipple beneath it through her clothing. Biting her bottom lip she bit down on a moan. She especially had to bite down on the moan as the arm holding her waist snaked its way around so the hand could ease its way down the front of her hakama to intimately cup the 'v' of her legs. When both hands started to move rhythmically against her in a motion that she neither could nor would stop her knees started to shake so badly that her hands automatically reached out to grasp large handfuls of the surrounding vines in order to stay upright.

The heavy smell of the flowers coupled with the tightness of her body as the unseeing hands moved sinuously against her caused Isane to growl out. Her teeth were bared and her hands were clenched as she was virtually a prisoner of her own making. She was rapidly becoming very vocal, but in her haze she realized that she had yet to hear anything from the person who was giving her this unseen pleasure. At one point she tried to turn her head, but sharp teeth latched on to the back of her neck, and pulled her loudest moan yet from her. After that the hands became harsher and faster, and the teeth retracted to be replaced with a rough tongue and sucking mouth.

Isane screamed as her body bowed against its restraints.

Shaking and whimpering Isane fell backwards into a boneless and quivering mass. Not even caring to look she felt herself being extricated from her hiding spot and carefully carried away. Finally opening her eyes she looked up and saw the familiar black and white mask that had become so beloved to her. Trying to raise an arm to touch it was too much for her as all she could do was lay where she had been placed down in the grass. She offered no resistance as clothing was being moved aside or ripped off entirely. In the back of her mind she knew that she should offer _some_ sort of resistance as she lay out in the open with nothing covering her lower half, but as she watched Mayuri position them both for further congress the concept became moot. Gathering each other closer Isane dug her fingers into flesh and held on tightly.

* * *

They were an odd sight as they returned back from their training. The moment that they showed up to the Fourth all conversation and commotion stopped. No one made any attempt to hide their curiosity. The walk from the front gates to the main building was so silent that even the slight sound of Mayuri's coat as it moved in his wake could be heard. The spectacle being presented was so out of norm that not a single person thought to pay the visiting Captain a bow of obedience.

But that made no difference to the visiting Captain. He walked slowly and proudly toward the front steps of the main building as if this was his division and not someone else's. His mouth may have showed no emotion but his eyes burned brightly. His eyes burned brightly with smug satisfaction and contentment because in his arms was the passed out Lieutenant of the Fourth. Isane was deep in slumber. So deep that occasional light snores and whiffles could be heard. She lay nestled in strong arms that carried her effortlessly and protectively.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Mayuri looked up as Retsu came to stand at the top, and looking down at the pair with high amusement.

"My, Captain Kurotsuchi," she said clearly, "how _kind_ of you to port my Lieutenant in such a manner. How gallant."

Mayuri smirked and looked down briefly at his charge.

"Yes, well, if your subordinate wasn't so lazy and shiftless I might not have had to exert myself in such a manner. However, I had little choice as I did not have the time to wait around while she gathered her strength."

Mayuri's voice was caustic but the soft look in his eyes as he looked again at the sleeping woman in his arms belayed the harsh words.

Retsu raised a brow and quirked the side of her mouth upwards.

"Please allow me to offer my apologies, Captain. I certainly never like to discommode anyone unnecessarily. Can I offer any assistance?"

Tightening his grip slightly he gave a noise of annoyance.

"A bit late considering I am almost at my point of destination, don't you think? No, I will just toss her in her room and be done with it all. Where is it by the way?"

Retsu smiled at the minor tattle.

"Please, follow me, Captain. It isn't too much farther."

Turning around to lead the way Retsu motioned Mayuri to follow her. Just as he came abreast of her she looked over at him and gave him a wicked smile.

Mayuri braced himself for what he knew was going to be some sort of obnoxious retort.

"Oh, and Captain?" Retsu's voice was low and tinged with a hint of conspiracy. "You might want to brush those crushed blossoms off your clothing. People might start to wonder…"

Mayuri could say nothing, and no matter how much he wanted to. His discomfort became acute as Retsu's humor became even more apparent. He knew that he was blushing and he knew that Retsu could see it as he had no doubt that some of his facial paint was not in perfect condition. He had done the best he could to make sure that both he and Isane were in some semblance of order post coital, but it had been slightly difficult as Isane had promptly fallen asleep after their final time together. That final time being after their _third_ time together, he thought arrogantly. So maybe after such strenuous (but thoroughly satisfying) activity he really shouldn't expect too much, and allow her a small amount of leeway?

Gathering up his dignity and glaring coldly at Retsu he whisked past her as if forgetting that _she_ was supposed to show _him _where Isane's room was. He didn't care anymore. It might not have been openly acknowledged that he knew where the Lieutenant slept, but neither was it a secret. With a grumble Mayuri pushed past Retsu and went on his way alone, and not caring in the least that sighs and soft laughter followed in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** A great many thanks to everyone reading this. As I said on my bio~page I offer apologies for not being able to personally thank some recent reviewers, but due to their status communication is unavailable to me. I would love to answer your questions, but I can't! Drop me a personal line if you really want some answers.

Hope that Spring is visiting many of you, and I hope that those of you in the deep south that are fighting off the tornadoes are safe and sound. Lord, I will take a blizzard any day...


End file.
